Segredos
by Liv Stoker
Summary: Após a morte de Dumbledore Remus Lupin e Sirius Black resolvem se vingar de Severo Snape mudando o rumo da Segunda Guerra Bruxa
1. Prólogo

**Avisos: **Parte dos personagens não me pertence. Eles são de J.K Rowling

A história se passa após a morte de Dumbledore na Torre, a única mudança da história é que Sirius Black não morreu. :)

Reviews são muito bem vindas. Espero que gostem da história!

* * *

><p>Prólogo: Segredos<p>

A morte de Dumbledore tinha acabado com algum vestígio de esperança na Ordem da Fenix e nos corações de Sirius Black e Remus Lupin. Os dois amigos não se conformavam que Alvo tinha sido tão burro em confiar em Snape.

Os outros membros da Ordem também se faziam a mesma pergunta, mas sempre que questionavam sobre a lealdade de Severo Snape, que tinha a marca negra com ele a todo o momento, sempre foram cortados por Dumbledore. O diretor de Hogwarts sempre deixou claro que Snape era de sua total confiança.

Haviam pessoas que aceitavam a morte de Dumbledore. Molly e seus filhos eram um desses, eles sabiam que as mortes iriam acontecer, e infelizmente Dumbledore, o mentor da Ordem da Fênix, foi o primeiro, mas poderiam ter muitos outros mortos se a Ordem continuasse aquela confusão.

A realidade é que ninguém sabia o que aconteceu naquela relação entre duas pessoas extremamente caladas. Ninguém nunca soube quem era Alvo Dumbledore por trás de seus pensamentos e nem se quer quem era Severo Snape que já tinha sido um Comensal da Morte, mas agora dizia ser do bem.

Era um segredo de Hogwarts, um segredo dos dois, mas existem dois tipos de segredos. Os que escondemos de nós mesmos e aqueles que são escondidos de nós. Foi a partir disso que Sirius Black e Remus Lupin traçaram um rumo diferente para a Segunda Guerra Bruxa.

Eles não queriam a cabeça de Voldemort, eles queriam a cabeça de Severo Snape, o estopim de todas as grandes perdas daqueles dois amigos e começariam a descobrir os segredos escondidos nesta história.


	2. Encontro em Hogwarts

**Capitulo I**: Encontro em Hogwarts

* * *

><p>Remus Lupin andava nos corredores vazios de sua antiga escola. Estava cansado por causa da última Lua Cheia e dos últimos ocorridos tanto na sua vida pessoal como na Ordem da Fênix.<p>

Depois que Dumbledore morreu as coisas ficaram mais intensas. Ninguém confiava em Severo Snape, mas ninguém imaginava que ele poderia ser tão cruel com a única pessoa que ficava ao seu lado, Dumbledore.

Dumbledore era amigo de todos, sempre trocou pensamentos com Remus, mas Severo Snape não precisava disso. Nas reuniões pareciam que por olhares eles se entendiam muito melhor do que qualquer explicação bem feita de Remus ou de qualquer outro integrante da Ordem.

Era revoltante pensar que este mesmo homem tinha feito o que fez. Por isso a Ordem estava uma loucura silenciosa, no fundo Remus sabia que era Dumbledore deixava as pessoas mais tranqüilas para lutar contra Voldemort, com a sua morte, muitos sairiam e fugiriam da guerra.

Alastor dizia entre os corredores da mansão Black que era melhor assim, que eles não precisavam de covardes para lutar, que precisavam de pessoas fortes, mas Sirius e Remus eram totalmente contra isso. Se na primeira guerra eles eram em mais pessoas e foi um desastre imagina agora com menos ainda. Parecia uma batalha ganha.

Tonks pelo contrario dizia que todos estavam vendo pelo o lado ruim da história. Dumbledore tinha deixado sinais de que não estaria lá a todo momento que a Ordem devia se unir. A menina que tinha completado seus 23 anos na semana passada ainda lutava para conseguir que seus amigos aurores entrassem na Ordem, mas parecia que as pessoas queriam se manter vivas e se manter vivas parecia estar do lado do Ministério da Magia.

Remus suspirou ao pensar em Tonks e atravessando o pátio de Hogwarts.

Depois da morte de Dumbledore, Remus não agüentou e acabou caindo nos braços de Tonks. Eles estavam mantendo um pequeno caso, que Remus se negava a chamar de romance, mas que fazia Tonks brilhar e ser feliz todos os dias enquanto para Remus era uma espada passando pelo seu corpo a cada minuto que pensava que estava acabando com a vida de uma menina cheia de vida.

- Remus – Minerva estava o esperando do outro lado do pátio de braços abertos.

Remus sorriu e abraçou Minerva. Ela estava inconsolável desde a morte de Dumbledore. Seus olhos estavam nitidamente inchados e sua aparência cansada. Ninguém naquele momento ainda sabia o destino que Hogwarts tomaria depois da morte do seu diretor e como a morte aconteceu dentro do castelo, as chances da escola ser fechada eram grandes.

- Fico feliz que você tenha vindo. Imaginei que o Sirius não conseguisse vir.

- Na verdade Minerva, eu nem disse a ele que eu viria. Eu acredito que ele não esteja muito amigável para conversar tranquilamente.

- E quem está Remus? – Minerva se virou e começou a caminhar – Vamos tomar um chá na minha sala.

Remus acompanhou Minerva se lembrando dos tempos em que estudava em Hogwarts e de quando a professora o chamava para conversar sobre os seus amigos impossíveis. Naquela época o grande problema de Hogwarts eram os Marotos e atualmente o castelo estava prestes a ser fechado graças ao inimigo dos quatro amigos.

Remus sempre se lembrará da vez que protegeu que Snape fosse atacado por ele mesmo. Remus no meio de sua transformação se jogou quase em um precipício para não atacar Snape. Ele estava lá naquele momento apenas para mostrar que sabia da grande vergonha de Remus, mas o pequeno Lupin só pensava em não machucar ninguém.

- Tolo – Remus resmungou alto demais.

Minerva o observou curiosa

- Está lembrando da sua época de Hogwarts?

Remus olhou para Minerva com vontade de contar a verdadeira história que estava pensando. Se ele tivesse atacado Severo Snape naquele momento nada disso estaria acontecendo, talvez até James e Lily estivessem vivos.

- Sim – Ele sorriu disfarçando seus pensamentos e mentiu para evitar algum tipo de desentendimento antes mesmo de chegar na sala de Minerva.

Eles entraram na sala da professora. Estava tudo como sempre esteve, só faltava os alunos.

Em silencio os dois se sentaram, Remus ajeitou o terno surrado de sempre, enquanto Minerva com a varinha fazia movimentos para que o bule servisse o chá. Os dois trocaram um olhar e ele notou um caderno ao lado de Minerva.

- Molly me contou sobre as conversas entre você e Sirius. Por isso eu chamei os dois aqui.

Remus esperou que ela fosse fazer um escândalo como Molly e Artur fizeram. Estavam em guerra contra Voldemort, comprar uma guerra contra Snape seria perda de tempo e supostamente perda de gente na Ordem da Fenix.

- Eu sei que a morte de Dumbledore por Snape é revoltante. Ele sempre foi uma pessoa de bem, sempre confiei que ele soubesse quem era Snape de verdade, pelo menos ele sempre me deixou claro isso, mas ele também foi enganado.

- Eu defendia Snape na Ordem. Eu confiava na escolha de Dumbledore. Me sinto tão traidor quanto Snape – Remus falou meio cabisbaixo.

- Remus, somos donos das nossas escolhas. Você contra ou a favor de Snape não iria mudar a situação entre ele e Snape. Os dois eram grandes parceiros, eu diria amigos, mas amigos não se matam – Minerva era fria, mas ao mesmo tempo fazia uma piada irônica.

Não era hora para dar risada de uma desgraça destas.

- Não acho errado vocês quererem se vingar de Snape. Ele já nos provou duas vezes o quão frio é, mas vocês precisam saber como fazer isso. Eu não estou dando apoio, mas não sou contra. Acho que todos tem que pagar pelas suas ações, por mais que eu ache que Snape pague pelas suas maldades quando deita no travesseiro e coloca seus pensamentos em dia.

Remus observava a professora, jamais esperava que ela daria um certo incentivo para aquela loucura de Sirius e de Remus, pois sim eles sabiam que era uma grande loucura, pois se quer saberiam como começar.

- O Ministério veio para Hogwarts, por mais que nossas queixas tenham sido em vão, eles levaram tudo de Alvo. Bom nós já sabíamos que eles não iriam acreditar, mas é ainda mais revoltante ouvir dizer que Alvo se suicidou ou pior...

- Que Harry tenha o matado – Remus completou – Mas isso é desnecessario se espalhar. Harry já tem problemas demais. Parece que Alvo deixou uma missão para ele.

- Será que ele sabia que iria morrer? Eu penso nessa hipótese todos os dias. Será que ele desconfiou de Snape no meio tempo? Será que elesempre soube.

- Isso não muda os fatos, muda Minerva? – Remus foi frio com ela.

- Não.

- Então não temos que nos preocupar com isso. – Remus tomou um gole do seu chá. – Imagino que você não tenha me chamado para um chá em pleno verão sem um grande motivo.

Minerva olhou para o caderno e depois para Remus.

- Quando eu chamei Severo para avisar que Hogwarts estava sendo invadida, ele estava com este caderno e de repente ele o jogou dentro de uma gaveta. Estava cheio de magia negra, mas eu soube abrir. Me parece algo trouxa.

Remus pegou o caderno e viu que era alguma coisa trouxa. Não tinha marca da tinta bruxa se quer alguma magia próxima de suas folhas que eram folhas brancas cheias de linhas e não pergaminhos.

Tinham coisas anotadas, alguns números e até algo sobre pizza.

- Isso pode dar alguma luz para nós. Não sabemos por onde começar. – Remus fechou o caderno e sorriu para Minerva – Obrigado

- Acho que vocês podem começar a pensar em como sair vivos dessa história.

* * *

><p>NA: Reviews são sempre bem vindas :)

**No próximo capítulo: **Severo Snape e sua agenda trouxa.


	3. O artefato trouxa de Snape

**Capitulo II**: O artefato trouxa de Snape

* * *

><p>Sirius estava sentado em uma poltrona velha na sala da mansão Black fingindo ler um livro. Não conseguia se concentrar, apenas esperar com ansiedade Remus voltar. Todo mundo estava contra eles, Minerva só seria mais uma, mas são nessas discussões que eles poderiam encontrar o começo do caminho.<p>

Seus olhos brilhavam ao pensar em Snape. Se antes seu problema era Peter, agora era Snape. Ele foi um grande traidor, sabia que a Ordem vivia em volta de Dumbledore e simplesmente o matou. Com apenas uma maldição conseguiu tirar toda a esperança daqueles que queriam lutar por ela.

Ele sabia que era uma loucura, mas ele já era louco. Remus talvez estaria agindo por osmose, ou por sempre ser tão racional neste momento ele tenha cansado de seguir as regras e partir para rebeldia. Sirius pensava se isso era bom ou ruim, mas ele só descobriria isso mais para frente.

- Ele ainda não chegou? – Tonks se jogou no sofá na frente de Sirius.

Tonks era uma mulher racional, mas ainda uma menina muito travessa. Ela era contra, achava arriscado e desnecessário para o momento - abandonar todo um plano contra Voldemort para ir atrás de Snape que morto ou vivo não mudaria o rumo da guerra. Mesmo assim ela ficava ao lado deles e até participava de alguns pensamentos que até agora não levaram a nada.

Ela se preocupava com os dois. Principalmente com Remus, ela no fundo sabia que ele não tinha aceitado o relacionamento completamente e que estava tão conturbado como Sirius quando saiu da prisão.

- Está vendo seu namorado aqui? Se ele não está ele não chegou.

- Primeiro Sirius Black, ele não é meu namorado. Se ele ouve você falar algo assim ele sai correndo e nunca mais volta e segundo haja como um primo bonzinho comigo e não como um vingador atrás de sangue do inimigo.

Sirius abaixou a cabeça e tentou se contentar com o livro. Sua prima estava irritante como sempre, mas ele não estava com paciência para agüentar Tonks.

- Você parece um bobo com este livro de mil anos atrás.

Os dois ouviram a porta se abrir. Era Remus sorridente mesmo com a aparência cansada de sempre. Ele ficou um pouco assustado por Tonks mudar logo seu cabelo de loiro para rosa chiclete e o abraçar.

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

Tonks o beijou antes de responder.

- Sai mais cedo do Ministério e vim para cá. Sabia que você ia ver a Minerva e acabei ficando curiosa demais para te esperar em casa ou no trabalho.

- Ela nos chamou de rebeldes, loucos, problemáticos? – Sirius falou olhando para o livro.

Remus sentou no sofá observando a expressão de Sirius que olhou para ele com desdém e ironia, porém mudou seu olhar ao ver o que Remus tinha em suas mãos.

- Ela não apoio, mas ajudou – Remus entregou o livro para Sirius que parecia extremamente interessado.

- O que é isso? – Tonks perguntou tão curiosa quanto Sirius – Uma agenda?

Os dois olharam para ela.

- Tonks você conhece isso?- Remus perguntou. Desde que recebeu o tal livro de Minerva estava preocupado em saber o que exatamente era para antes ver o que tinha dentro aquelas folhas.

- Sim, isso é uma agenda. Utilizado por trouxas. Meu pai faz coleção, todos os anos ele compra uma dessa. Anota coisas importantes e também nem tão importantes. É algo meio inútil para nós que podemos ter um lembrol. Da onde você tirou isso?

- Isso era do Snape. – Remus respondeu - Minerva o viu com isso na noite em que ela foi chamá-lo avisando que havia intrusos em Hogwarts. Ele colocou em uma gaveta cheia de magia negra que Minerva conseguiu destruir.

- Por que ela faria isso? – Tonks pareceu confusa

- Não sei, talvez por raiva depois de saber o que ele fez e saber sobre o nosso suposto plano – Remus olhou para Sirius esperando que ele falasse alguma coisa.

- Parece tudo muito fácil. Não acho que ele deixaria algo assim dentro de uma gaveta que a Minerva, membro da Ordem da Fênix, poderia abrir – Sirius falou observando o caderno em suas mãos.

- A não ser que ele gostaria de voltar para lá. – Tonks falou sem pensar. Os dois olharam para ela buscando algum nexo no que ela disse – Bom, imagine – Ela continuou – Que ele pense vou matar Dumbledore, passar umas férias longe e voltar como professor, afinal ninguém o culpou de nada. Culpou?

- Não, nem chegaram nessa teoria. Criaram a teoria de que Harry poderia ter o empurrado, mas não exatamente que um professor de Hogwarts faria isso. – Remus respondeu Tonks

Sirius se levantou pensativo andando na pequena sala.

- Mas isso é meio obvio. Se ele teve ordem de matar Dumbledore é porque alguém no Ministério já esta do lado dele e este alguém é suficientemente poderoso para deixar bem claro que mesmo se o diretor morresse na frente de todos os alunos pelo Snape o culpado jamais seria ele.

- Acho que isso já é um começo. – Remus falou observando o amigo – Agora devemos ver exatamente o que existe ai. Ele voltará, não sumirá no mundo e ficará mais fácil para a gente pegar ele, mas ainda precisamos de um jeito para pega-lo.

- Mas isso só foi uma teoria – Tonks respondeu rapidamente querendo tirar isso da mente deles. A intenção dela era acabar com aquela idéia idiota e não começar de fato uma guerra contra Snape.

- Uma teoria muito inteligente – Remus a elogiou francamente fazendo-a sorrir na hora.

- Bom, vou ver se Molly precisa de ajuda na cozinha. – Tonks falou disfarçando sua felicidade - Não quero participar disso. E se eu fosse vocês, fechassem essa porta porque os meninos da Molly estão aqui, acho que eles assim como qualquer aluno do Snape se empolgariam demais com essa história e eu acho que todos nós já temos problemas demais.

Tonks saiu da sala encostando a porta.

Sirius começou a folhear a susposta agenda.

- Acha que a gente deve devolve-la? – Sirius perguntou

- Acho que não.

- Então vamos dividir essa coisa no meio – Sirius pegou a varinha das vestes e fez um feitiço. As folhas se separaram exatamente no meio. – Pelo menos isso recebe magia.

- E se essas informações foram falsas? Uma grande armadilha? – Remus questionou

- Vamos ter que nos arriscar. – Sirus falou pensativo olhando para o amigo – Não acho que ele seja assim estúpido, mas e se for um erro dele. E se não era para o Harry ver que foi ele quem matou Dumbledore? E se ele fosse para se passar por bonzinho novamente? Talvez tenha saído algo não programado. Eu confio nessa teoria.

Remus ficou em silencio e começou a vasculhar as páginas. Sirius fazia o mesmo. Não havia nada de interessante além de algo que chamou a atenção dele. Havia todo dia 05 do mês escrito Deposito e uma folha branca fina e pequena.

- Chame a Tonks, eu encontrei algo que pode ser trouxa. – Sirius falou mostrando a folha para Remus. – A não ser que você conheça algo assim... vai ver meus anos presos me deixaram meio desatualizado.

- Não conheço.

Remus foi até a cozinha. Molly sorriu para ele, assim como Artur e Kim que estavam conversando na cozinha. Tonks estava ajudando Molly,mas percebeu que era algo com ela.

- Vocês não querem parar de brincar de investigadores e vir aqui conversar sobre algo mais sério? – Molly o questionou - Existe a possibilidade do Ministério estar nas mãos de Voldemort.

- Era meio obvio que isso iria acontecer, logo mais eu e o Sirius voltamos. Tonks você pode nos ajudar com um artefato trouxa que não estamos entendendo nada.

- Não quero ajudar vocês nessa, vou porque quero ver o que vocês não estão entendendo.

Tonks pegou na mão a agenda e deu risada. Como ela poderia explicar o que era um comprovante de deposito. Os dois olhavam curiosos para ela, principalmente por causa da risada.

- O que é isso?

- É um comprovante de deposito. Assim como nós temos um banco de bruxos, os trouxas têm diversos bancos e eles não colocam castiçais ou outras coisas de grande valor, eles colocam dinheiro trouxa. Ele transferiu dinheiro trouxa para uma outra conta trouxa.

- Estamos falando de Severo Snape. Vocês não acham que tem muita coisa trouxa nessa história? – Sirius refletiu – Um comensal da morte que usa coisas trouxas?

- Eu acho que vocês conseguiram algo interessante. Por que ele teria isso daqui? Colado? E olha que tem o nome da pessoa que ele deposita. Daniele Patrick's

- Não conheço este nome – Sirius falou olhando para Remus que mexeu a cabeça negativamente

- Como podemos ir atrás dela?

- Bom, a gente pode descobrir onde fica a agência e pegar pela lista telefônica as pessoas com este nome que moram próximo da agência, afinal a agência é por bairro.

- O que ela disse? Falou em outra língua Tonks? – Sirius ficou perplexo.

- Eu faço isso para vocês. – Tonks bufou. Ela queria descobrir quem era, mas não queria ajudar eles com este plano. – Com uma condição.

- Começou – Sirius revirou os olhos – Remus já é seu namorado! O que mais você quer?

- Ele não esta comigo por causa disso. Ele esta comigo a força mesmo e ele não é meu namorado, mas o que eu peço é que vocês vão para a cozinha e pense nisso só quando eu trazer respostas e eu prometo que será rápido.

Remus não falou nada sobre o que Tonks tinha acabado de dizer. Apenas olhou para Sirius concordando em entrar em um acordo com ela.

- Tudo bem Tonks. Quando você traz isso para nós?

- Amanhã antes do trabalho eu passo daqui e falo com vocês. Agora vão para a cozinha.

Os dois foram, mas era muito complicado prestar a atenção na conversa e dialogar com tanta coisa martelando na cabeça. Severo Snape deixa um caderno estranho dentro da sua sala em Hogwarts e simplesmente está ali algo relacionando ele com o mundo bruxo.

- Harry virá semana que vem para cá! – Kim disse – Acho que será melhor para ele.

- Não acha que a Toca é o lugar mais seguro? – Artur o questionou

- Por hora, a Mansão está bem segura. A senhorita Granger chegará amanhã. Eu mesmo irei buscá-la – Kim falou – Acredito que vocês aqui estarão mais em segurança do que em qualquer outro lugar. A não ser que estes dois coloquem tudo em risco

Kim falou diretamente com Remus e Sirius que já tinham perdido a fé em convencê-los a ajudar, mas não queriam comentar sobre assunto para eles não atrapalharem.

- Fique tranqüilo Kim, que nós sabemos das nossas responsabilidades – Remus disse tranquilamente – Não iremos abandonar a Ordem se quer nossas funções dentro dela.

- Se é que ela ainda existe – Fred comentou com Jorge e Molly olhou o censurando.

Fred apenas disse o que todo mundo estava pensando naquele momento. A Ordem estava longe de ser a Ordem da Fenix de verdade, mas Sirius e Remus estavam felizes, o culpado por isso tudo pagaria pelos seus erros.

* * *

><p>NA: Reviews são sempre bem vindas :)

**No próximo capítulo: **Sirius e Remus descobrem o motivo da conta e Hermione chega na Ordem


	4. Sobrinha?

**Capitulo III**: Sobrinha?

* * *

><p>Indo atrás da menina pegando a menina<p>

Remus e Sirius dormiram, mas sabendo que na manhã seguinte poderiam começar o seu plano de acabar de vez com Snape. Remus suspeitava a loucura que seria fazer isso e o quanto eles estavam sendo irracionais. Todos sabiam que Dumbledore deixou uma missão para Harry e que eles deveriam ajudá-lo ao invés de criar mais problemas.

Porém, acabando com a raça de Snape as coisas poderiam ser melhores. Eles estavam atrás de algo para fazer isso e não exatamente dele. Parecia até uma loucura criada apenas para eles se entreterem com alguma coisa.

Remus abriu os olhos assustado. E se tudo aquilo fosse parte de um plano?

Ele iria dizer isso a Sirius naquele momento, mas Tonks estava confortável em seus braços que seria difícil se movimentar e ele também não queriam deixá-la, ela estava dormindo parecendo estar feliz.

No outro quarto Sirius pensava em Harry. Ele precisava de sua ajuda e do seu apoio como família. Nos últimos dias eles tinham trocados algumas cartas, mas não se podia falar muito. Talvez Harry o apoiasse com seus problemas com Snape e ele poderia ajudar na sua missão.

Harry Potter tinha inúmeros problemas. A começar pela postura de seus amigos em insistirem em acompanhá-lo seja lá aonde ele for. A imagem de Snape pedindo para que ele ficasse em silencio e depois matando Dumbledore o perturbava. Ele não queria que acontecesse o mesmo com seus amigos quanto mais ser enganado daquela forma por ser tão tolo e inocente.

Além disso, seus tios estavam de mudança e todos os momentos era nítido o quanto irritados estavam. Ele olhava pela janela naquela madrugada procurando uma resposta para seus problemas lá fora. Ele poderia sair de lá e nunca mais voltar, mas algo dizia que valia tudo aquilo a pena e ele mesmo não sabendo por onde começar a procurar as horcruxes ele sabia apenas de uma coisa: precisava visitar os seus pais.

Batidas na porta acordaram Remus.Já era de manhã e Tonks já não estava ao seu lado. Ele ia levantar para abrir, mas a porta se abriu sozinha mostrando um Sirius Black totalmente ansioso e alucinado.

- E ai? Quando será que a Tonks volta? – Sirius perguntou esperando Remus levantar

- Não sei nem que horas é agora – Remus disse confuso olhando para os lados

Sirius bufou e saiu do quarto. Andando pelas escadarias da mansão se deparou com uma menina de pele clara, olhos vibrantes e cabelos alinhados, que um dia já foram bem rebeldes.

- Olá Senhor Black, tudo bem?

- Hermione, eu já disse que você não precisa me chamar assim. Sirius está ótimo.

Hermione deu um leve sorriso. Era bem complicado estar ali com eles. Tinha abandonado os seus pais sabendo que eles não sentiriam a sua falta quanto mais lembrariam que ela alguma vez existiu. Era algo que precisava ser feito. Muitas pessoas sofrem na guerra e Hermione não queria que seus pais sofressem a sua falta por uma escolha que ela mesma fez.

Além disso, era uma forma de proteger seus pais de Comensais da Morte. Seria muito fácil tira-los daquela casa e levá-los para um lugar bem distante de toda aquela guerra, mas se fizesse isso eles sofreriam ainda mais e ela não confiava muito que Voldemort atacava apenas na Inglaterra, o alcance dele para saber alguma coisa sobre o paradeiro de Harry Potter sem dúvidas chegaria a nível mundial se ele precisasse.

Quando Tonks entrou no hall da Mansão Black tanto Hermione e Sirius foram chamados a atenção pela voz do quadro da mãe de Sirius gritando inúmeros xingamentos a Tonks. Ela fazia parte da família que trairia o sangue e o quadro parecia muito conturbado com a presença dela.

- Eu já disse como eu odeio a sua mãe? – Tonks falou em um tom engraçado. Ela não se importava muito com o que os outros diziam sobre ela e sua família – Hermione, você já chegou.

Hermione sorriu dando um grande abraço em Tonks.

- Isso quer dizer que eu estou atrasada. – Tonks refletiu. – Preciso ir logo

Sirius olhava para ela como um cachorro bobo esperando uma atenção. Naquele caso ele queria uma atenção bem detalhista afinal ele não se lembrava de ter dormido na última noite de tanta ansiedade para saber alguma informação.

- Foi muito fácil de achar. Essa mulher é dona de uma imobiliária.

- O que vocês estão procurando? – Hermione perguntou confusa – Imobiliária é coisa de bruxo também? Nunca tinha ouvido falar.

- Hermione venha me ajudar aqui na cozinha por favor querida. – Molly parecia fuzilar os dois com os olhos mais ferozes que Hermione já tinha visto a senhora Weasley expressar.

Por um momento Tonks estava percebendo o que estava fazendo. Ela estava ajudando tanto quanto ela poderia imaginar, mesmo sabendo que era apenas uma imobiliária eles poderiam descobrir alguma coisa além disso, mas dessa vez seria sem sua ajuda.

Ela deixou o papel com Sirius Black e sem nenhuma palavra saiu andando. Hermione achou extremamente estranho e Sirius mesmo com todo o seu jeito de malandro ficou envergonhado.

- Desculpa Molly – Sirius falou abaixando a cabeça e subindo as escadas.

Hermione ficou sem entender muita coisa do que estava acontecendo, mas resolveu não questioná-los naquele momento. Mesmo porque as vozes dos meninos ruivos estavam descendo e ela não queria aumentar ainda mais o clima estranho.

Molly também não disse nada. Nenhum comentário. Fred e Jorge estavam animados por manter a loja aberta, mesmo sabendo do perigo. Gui estava com Fleur para ajeitar os últimos detalhes do casamento. Ron falava pouco com Hermione, parecia que os dois precisavam de um tempo sozinho para colocar a conversa em dia. As coisas estavam muito confusas.

- Quando vamos para casa mãe? – Gina perguntou cortando os pensamentos de Hermione

- No sábado querida, na parte da manhã.

- Sirius vai conosco? – Fred perguntou – Ou ele e o Remus vão atrás do Snape mesmo?

- Atrás do Snape? – Hermione perguntou curiosa – O que eles vão fazer com o Snape?

- Não quero esse assunto aqui – Molly gritou – Já temos muitas coisas para nos preocupar, não custa vocês se manterem ligados por enquanto apenas no casamento do irmão de vocês?

- Até o Harry chegar e vocês colocarem ele na parede para saber a sua missão. Ai sim teremos um novo tema para se discutir na mesa – Ron falou de uma forma que parecia que ele tinha perdido a paciência com alguma coisa

- Onde você vai? – Molly falou assustada, assim como todos na mesa, eles nunca tinham visto o menino daquele jeito.

- Perdi a fome. – Ron falou saindo da cozinha.

Todos ficaram em silencio. Hermione terminou de tomar o café da manhã e foi atrás de Ron que estava em seu quarto que dividia com Fred e Jorge.

- Desde que eu cheguei aqui eu estou meio perdida com o que está acontecendo.

- Nada demais. Sirius está louco para ir atrás de Snape e o professor Lupin resolveu ajudar. Minha mãe nega isso até a morte, sabe? Eu queria ajudar, na verdade todo mundo queria ajudar, mas a gente tem outras coisas para se importar, como o casamento da Fleur com o Gui. Isso é hora para casar, temos uma guerra!

- Eles sabem que o Harry tem uma missão?

- Sim, acredito que antes de morrer o diretor disse alguma coisa para eles relacionada a isso, eles vão querer saber para ajudar também, e vão ficar infernizando a gente com isso, até saber. Eles só ainda não fizeram isso com você porque o Sirius e o Remus estão dando trabalho para eles.

- Professor Lupin sempre foi tão racional. Alguma coisa eles devem saber para fazer isso. – Hermione falou suspirando sentando ao lado de Ron – E de resto? Tem noticias do Harry?

- Ele esta bem. Não tem como a gente se contatar direito né? Mas logo ele estará conosco. Você leu o Profeta Diário nestes dias?

- Desisti de ler os absurdos que eles postam, da última vez eu li que eles acreditavam que Dumbledore tinha se atirado, cometido suicídio.

- Estão especulando que o Harry matou Dumbledore. O professor Lupin tentou evitar que as corujas com o jornal chegassem ao Harry. Espero que tenha dado certo. Acho que ele não estaria muito feliz em saber disso.

- E também nem é tempo da gente se importar com o que eles acham – Hermione disse decidida – Quando Harry chegar devemos planejar quando partiremos.

- Por mim, antes do casamento. Não quero ficar aqui enquanto tem uma guerra lá fora.

- Ron pare de ser revoltado. É a sua família, você precisa ficar com ela. – Hermione falou aquilo com um pouco de rancor e arrependimento de não poder ficar com os seus pais – A gente não sabe o que pode acontecer daqui pra frente.

Gina entrou no quarto. Hermione tinha deixado Ron pensativo ao falar da situação de guerra que eles viveriam.

- Estou interrompendo alguma coisa?

- Não Gina claro que não – Hermione sorriu e acenou para ela entrar

- Mamãe está pirando lá embaixo porque Remus e Sirius saíram. –Gina se sentou ao lado deles

- Como saíram? O Sirius não pode sair assim, ele ainda é um fugitivo de Askaban. O Ministério ainda busca por ele, ainda mais que acham que todo ataque que é feito por comensais é feito por ele.

- Hermione, as coisas aqui estão complicadas. – Ron falou dando os ombros – Pelo menos eles irão fazer algo que Hogwarts inteira gostaria de fazer. Talvez eles sejam os verdadeiros heróis desta guerra.

- Não acho que isso é digno de heroísmo e sim de idiotice – Hermione disse – Snape tem apoio de Voldemort. Arrancar a alma do Sirius pelos Dementadores ou acabar com a vida do Lupin por alguns lobisomens é mais fácil do que tirar doce de criança.

Sirius e Remus estavam bem longe de serem heróis. Naquele momento tinham aparatado próximo do local onde o endereço que Tonks tinha passado para eles.

Usando o dicionário trouxa de Artur, que dizia na frente da mulher que era contra a operação dos dois, mas clandestinamente ajudava eles também, descobriram o que era uma imobiliária e criaram diversas histórias, a mais intrigante é que Snape mantinha uma família no mundo trouxa ou pelo menos uma vida social como trouxa.

Remus não estava com Sirius Black ao seu lado em pessoa e sim como animago. Não podia dividir seus pensamentos em relação ao plano, mas sabia que era um inicio de um risco. Observaram a imobiliária de fora e o cachorro e o homem trocaram um olhar confiante. A mulher baixinha que passava ao lado deles achou estranho um homem olhar tão confiante a um animal que nem notou as cicatrizes de Remus no rosto e entrou na imobiliária.

A mulher que parecia de péssimo mau humor estava com vestes de verão de trouxas. Um vestido um pouco apertado demais para as suas gordurinhas.

"Será que é ela"? – Pensou

Sirius ficou para trás e ele entrou na imobiliária. Ela era bege. Os armários de escritório, as cadeiras, as paredes, o balcão. Uma cor normal e pálida que trazia uma pouco de depressão as quatro paredes que formavam um escritório pequeno. Nas paredes antes de chegar ao balcão anúncios de casas e apartamentos.

- Olá, boa tarde – Um homem o recepcionou

Remus estava nervoso. A mulher que o viu na rua estava o observando com curiosidade

- Meu nome é Willian Bell e eu estou em busca de um lugar para morar.

- Ele tem um cachorro – A mulher falou dando os ombros e sentando em uma das mesas.

Remus viu que estava sendo tratado como um trouxa qualquer, mas mesmo assim não estava se sentindo seguro naquele lugar extremamente estranho para ele.

- Este lugar foi indicado por Severo Snape.

- Severo Snape? – O homem franziu a testa e olhou para a mulher que estava dando pequenas risadas – Você conhece esse homem Gloria?

- É o homem que paga o aluguel da sobrinha. A menina da Rua: George VI

Remus ficou paralisado. Não conseguia mover sua face ou expressar qualquer outro tipo de reação a não ser um grande susto ao ouvir aquilo. As teorias eram apenas teorias, ouvi-las daquele jeito eram tão assustadoras quanto imaginar Severo Snape pagando aluguel.

- A Kate! – O homem voltou a olhar para Remus – Você devia ter falado sobre a Kate.

- Sabe qual o problema moço? – A mulher disse – É que a gente não tem muitos apartamentos ou casas que aceitam cachorros. As maiorias dos donos não gostam de cachorros quanto mais um vira lata.

- Tudo bem – Remus improvisou – Eu vou ver o que eu faço com ele e depois eu volto.

- Olha tome o meu cartão – O homem anotou alguma coisa e deu para Remus

- Obrigado.

Foi uma situação tão forçada que Remus não sabia o que fazer. Em menos de três segundos ele tinha conseguido o que ele tinha medo de conseguir. Uma rara informação. Snape tinha uma sobrinha.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** O casal central da fanfic realmente é Severo e Hermione, mas ainda não chegamos na parte deles. Este é apenas "a introdução" da história que se estende até o final da guerra.

**No próximo capítulo: **Remus e Sirius vão atrás da tal sobrinha.


	5. Encontros e Conflitos

**Capítulo IV:** Encontros e confltos

* * *

><p>- Tem alguma coisa errada nessa história Lupin! – Sirius falou alto.<p>

- Cale a boca -Remus falou entre os dentes

Os dois estavam dentro de um bar perto da imobiliária. Remus fez Sirius voltar a ser humano para eles conversarem, ele não podia simplesmente ficar com aquilo só para ele e se quer voltar para Ordem e discutir isso lá dentro com a Molly e outros da Ordem contra eles.

- Ele não ia deixar algo assim deste jeito para qualquer pessoa pegar ir atrás e encontrar. – Sirius falou perplexo – Ninguém sabe da vida pessoal do Snape não é a toa. Qualquer aluno poderia encontrar isso.

- Mas e se ele não pensou que nós poderíamos fazer isso? A gente sempre odiou ele e nunca fez nada – Remus o questionou – Além disso, não foi qualquer bruxo que abriu aquilo, foi a Minerva, que com certeza sabe alguma coisa ou pelo menos sente, pois ela não nos parou e nem nos censurou.

- A única pessoa de verdade que está fazendo isso de ir contra a gente é a Molly. Os outros entendem que devemos fazer isso antes que este cara acabe com nós antes mesmo da gente enfrentar Voldemort. – Sirius tinha raiva na sua voz, mas ao mesmo tempo uma certa preocupação – Remus, ainda precisamos falar com Harry, pesquisar isso. Alias, o que vamos fazer com essa menina? A gente saber disso é uma coisa, mas agora o que fazer é algo que precisamos pensar?

- Se Voldemort soubesse dela, ela estaria do lado deles não estaria?

- Não, claro que não. Ela é trouxa, ou pelo menos filha de alguma trouxa, ou criada no mundo trouxa. É bem capaz dele matar a menina e acabar com Snape ao saber que ele pode ter se envolvido com uma sangue ruim. Ou que é um sangue ruim. Não é possível ele ter uma sobrinha assim se ele é de família bruxa.

- Isso quer dizer que ele não sabe? – Remus ficou pensativo

- Isso quer dizer que é um segredo – Os olhos de Sirius brilharam – Que tiram Voldemort da jogada e só deixa nós contra ele. Apenas isso. E se ele paga o aluguel da sobrinha é por que algum contato com ela ele tem.

- No que você está pensando?

- Ele não tirou algo importante para nós. Não fez um golpe baixo. Nós faremos o mesmo.

- Não, está tudo errado. Não podemos fazer o mesmo. Isso nos tornaria igual. E a menina não tem nada haver com isso. Ela infelizmente não tem culpa. Se tivesse poderíamos fazer alguma coisa, mas olha, ela não tem, se quer a gente sabe se é sobrinha mesmo.

Sirius ficou em silencio observando o seu café.

- A gente só vai conseguir saber o que ela é se a gente for atrás dela.

- Atrás dela? Para que? Dizer que queremos acabar com o tio dela. Contar o que ele fez? Já pensou na possibilidade dela ser igual a ele? Ou pior que ele? Vai saber o motivo desta menina ser mantida pelo Snape no mundo trouxa – Remus falava extremamente nervoso e irônico – Quer saber? Acho que essa história realmente não tem pé e nem cabeça.

- Remus, o que há com você? – Sirius revirou os olhos – Obvio, você voltou ao seu estado normal.

- Acho que não é assim que a gente vai conseguir isso. Alias eu estava pensando que talvez a gente devesse deixar isso de lado. - Remus falou – Pensou em Harry? Acho que a gente vai perder muito tempo com isso. Precisamos dar prioridades... talvez Molly esteja com a razão

- Estamos com a faca, com o queijo, e com a tabua na mão. Até a tabua. Não precisa de mais nada. Antes quando não tínhamos nada você apoiava, agora que isso virou de verdade você vai sair? Já pensou em quanto mal ele fez? Ou porque a Minerva e o Artur nos apóiam? Ou o Kim que mesmo contra deve achar isso um máximo? Todos os alunos de Hogwarts? O que ele fez para você perder seu emprego como professor? Ele não foi bonzinho conosco.

- Mas não podemos ser o que ele foi para a gente com uma pessoa que não tem nada haver com isso. Almofadinhas, a gente nunca colocou terceiros em nossas confusões.

- Por isso sempre perdemos. – Sirius cortou ele e com uma troca de olhar Remus suspirou – Além disso, precisamos ver o que é de fato e nada além disso. Vamos ver o que é e depois vamos embora.

Tonks voltou do trabalho direto para a Mansão Black. O objetivo era conversar com Lupin e dizer que essa história estava indo longe demais, mas quando entrou na sala que eles costumavam estar, havia apenas Hermione com um livro e Gina penteando seus cabelos.

Gina sorriu com a cara estranha que Tonks fez ao vê-las.

- Tonks, eles ainda não chegaram.

- Como ainda não chegaram? Eles saíram? – Tonks falou entrando na sala

- Sim.

Tonks suspirou e se junto com as duas meninas. Hermione observava a cara de preocupada de Tonks e desejava de verdade que Gina saísse de lá o quanto mais rápido possível para que ela pudesse conversar sobre o que ela tinha entregado para Sirius na manhã.

- Fiquei sabendo que alguém esta namorando. – Hermione puxou assunto deixando Tonks corada – Olha ela fica até envergonhada, que bonitinho.

- Não é um namoro oficial. Nós estamos apenas nos conhecendo.

- Acho que vocês fizeram isso nestes dois anos na Ordem. Por que não assumir um namoro?

- Porque é complicado. Ainda mais com essa história – Tonks respirou profundamente – Eu não sei o que eu faço com estes dois rebeldes.

- Ninguém sabe. – Gina falou – Mas as coisas vão melhorar quando o Harry chegar.

- Assim espero. Vou dar um beijo na Molly. – Tonks falou saindo

Hermione não agüentou e foi atrás dela. Hermione não falou nada apenas pegou no braço dela e fez um sinal para subir as escadas. Tonks não queria ir porque imaginava o motivo que Hermione queria conversar com ela, mas não tinha como fugir da situação.

As duas entraram no quarto que Hermione iria dividir com Gina. As duas se entreolharam.

- Eu odeio sua inteligência. O que você quer saber?

- O que está acontecendo?

- Você passou um dia aqui e não sabe? – Tonks zombou – É o assunto do momento no que restou da Ordem. Os dois rebeldes querem se vingar pela morte de Dumbledore e pela traição de Snape. Acham que assim eles podem se vingar e ao mesmo tempo tirar os traidores da Ordem, mas hoje em dia se quer existe uma Ordem da Fênix. Estamos aqui apenas esperando o Harry para dizer o que devemos fazer. Não existe ninguém La fora que acredite em nós ou em nossa credibilidade com Dumbledore morto.

- Disso eu sei, mas o que tem uma imobiliária? O que tem essas coisas trouxas?

- Hermione eu não posso falar essas coisas. Vocês tem outra coisa para se preocupar. Nós sabemos que Harry tem uma missão e que vocês devem ficar com ele para isso. Precisamos nos focar nisso e não na loucura de dois velhos rebeldes que não sabem perder.

Hermione nunca tinha visto Ninfadora Tonks falando daquele modo serio o que a realmente preocupou. Eles não estavam dando atenção a Remus e Sirius por causa de Harry e da mesma forma que as duas pessoas que deveriam estar se importando com Harry não estão. Parecia que faltava uma peça para encaixar naquela história.

Remus e Sirius, que já estava em sua forma de animago, olhavam para todos os lados da imensa rua procurando alguma coisa, mas parecia em vão.

- Achamos que era uma rua com 4 casas NE? Somos muito tolos – Remus suspirou – Nunca vamos encontrar alguém aqui.

Remus ficou em silencio esperando uma resposta de Sirius, se esquecendo que ele estava como um cachorro parado ao seu lado. Remus observou ele e deu risada de si mesmo, estava em uma área totalmente desconhecida, com uma péssima aparência e ainda falando com um cachorro.

Sirius não se mexia, estava sentado observando a largura da rua. Ela era grande com sobrados colados um aos outros. Parecia um bairro de classe média. Os trovões e o inicio da noite fazia as pessoas andarem rápido passando por eles.

A primeira gota da chuva caiu no cabelo de Remus e ele se virou para traz fazendo menção em voltar para onde eles tinham saído e finalmente aparatar para a mansão Black. Ali eles não achariam nada naquele momento.

Quando se virou viu que Sirius tinha saído do seu lado e correu em direção a uma menina que estava andando na rua despreocupada com a chuva ou com o anoitecer. Remus não sabia o que era exatamente o que ele estava fazendo, mas como um dono de um cachorro foi atrás de Sirius Black.

A menina de cabelos curtos e olhos azuis logo se abaixou com um sorriso ao lado de Sirius e sem pensar duas vezes fez carinho no que ela achava que era um cachorro. Ela era baixinha, mas aparentava ser uma adolescente meiga. Sorriu para Remus que se aproximava o deixando ele até um pouco encabulado, ninguém olharia para aquelas marcas no seu rosto e sorriria sem se assustar com aquela menina.

- Ele é seu?

Remus fez um sinal de positivo com a cabeça. A menina voltou a acariciar o cachorro. Sirius Black parecia olhar para Remus pedindo alguma coisa, mas a menina não prestou atenção na troca de olhares, enquanto Remus tinha capitada a intenção de Sirius Black.

- Você é muito lindo e carinhoso. É vira lata? – A menina perguntou?

- Sim – Remus respondeu sorrindo para ela – Estamos observando a rua. Na verdade, estamos procurando uma pessoa por aqui.

A merda já estava feita. Remus disse procurar, logo ele procuraria a menina junto com Sirius e depois de encontrá-la ele já não sabia o que estava fazendo. Sua verdadeira vontade era acabar com a raça de Sirius Black por fazer as coisas sem planejar direito.

- Eu não moro muito tempo por aqui, mas se vocês querem ajuda.

- Na verdade – Remus pensou em algo genial – Estou procurando uma casa para morar e quando fui na imobiliária eles me falaram de uma casa aqui, onde uma menina mora, o nome dela é Kate.

- Kate – A menina falou curiosa – Mas ela loca a casa. Não é a dona.

Remus não sabia o que era locada e precisava improvisar.

- Será que eles fizeram confusão na imobiliária?

- Deve ser – A menina respondeu confusa – Essas imobiliárias daqui sabem mais fofocar do que falar alguma coisa que preste. Alias, ela está vindo ali. Acho até melhor você avisar ela sobre esse problema com a imobiliária que ai ela resolve para não acontecer mais esses incidentes.

Remus olhou para onde a menina de bom coração apontava. Remus observou uma menina de cabelos meio bagunçados em tons ruivos andando pelo outro lado da rua. Seus passos eram rápidos e segurava as alças da mochila que estava nas costas.

- Kate – A menina a chamou

Os olhos azuis esverdeados olharam para eles assustando tanto Remus quanto Sirius. Ela não tinha os olhos, nem os cabelos de Snape, mas tinha alguma coisa que o lembrava. Ou era eles que estavam sendo levados pela situação.

A tal Kate sorriu atravessando logo a rua.

- Era meio obvio que com este começo de chuva você estaria na rua né.

Kate quando olhou tanto para o cachorro quanto para Remus se assustou. Seus olhos e seu sorriso sumiram e parecia que algo estava muito errado.

- Kate, a imobiliária acha que você é a dona da casa. Mandou este senhor ver a casa.

- Não, a casa não é minha. – Kate falou fitando Remus. – A imobiliária errou. Depois a gente se fala Sofia.

A menina que era magra e fina pegou a sua bolsa e começou a dar passos firmes para frente dos dois. Não olhando para traz. Dava para ver que ela tinha abaixado a cabeça para se esconder da chuva ou deles. Era um comportamento muito curioso e suspeito

- Que estranho – A menina do qual eles tinham descoberto que era Sofia falou – Ela é sempre tão alegre e comunicativa, também eu ficaria assim se tivessem vendendo a minha casa.

- Bom – Remus não queria perder a menina de vista, mas não queria dar suspeitas para Sofia – Vamos entender o lado dela. Vou dar uma volta para saber se existe outras casas. Obrigada

Remus deixou a menina e foi atrás de Kate por instinto.

- Hey menina!

Kate pensou rápida e correu. Ela sabia que era um bruxo aquele homem, pelo jeito, pelo olhar, pareciam estar não procurando a casa, mas ela. E sua mãe disse que se a procurassem era para ela se proteger, mesmo que fosse para mudar de bairro. Mas nestes anos todos este era a primeira vez que isso acontecia. E ela não queria se quer saber o motivo.

Remus viu ela correndo e teve vontade de puxar a varinha, mas estava no meio de uma rua trouxa. A menina subiu os três degraus de um sobrado e olhou para ele antes de entrar. O problema é que a chave não estava entrando direito. Ela tinha tirado do bolso nervosa e tinha deixado cair no chão.

Remus aproveitou aquele momento de confusão da garota e se aproximou ainda mais. Ele ia subindo os degraus quando ela conseguiu desesperadamente abrir a porta e entrar na casa, mas Sirius foi mais rápido e passou pela fresta ajudando a porta não se fechar para que Remus entrasse.

A menina gritou e deu uma mochilada em Remus, que ficou um pouco tonto naquele momento. Sirius mordeu ela na perna, mas ela consegiu se afastar deles pegando o porta retrato da primeira estante que viu e atirando no rosto de Remus.

- SAI DAQUI! – A menina gritou jogando o segundo porta retrato se afastando chegando na sala. – SAI DAQUI!

Ela desta vez para separar os dois puxou o sofá para dividir os dois. Remus observava ela sem se mover enquanto ela jogava almofadas em cima dele. Ao jogar ela saiu correndo, mas antes que ela pudesse fazer alguma coisa, Sirius tinha se transformado e com a varinha na mão a parou

- É melhor você ficar quieta para ninguém se aproximar.

Kate olhou a varinha e para aquele homem que estava lá com ela e de repente o vidro da janela da sala se quebrou e os cacos foram diretamente para ele. Ela ficou com uma cara mais assustada ainda ao ver o homem tentando desviar dos vidros. E isso foi fatal. Remus tinha atacado pelas costas e ela caiu direto no chão.

- Você está bem? – Remus falou correndo atrás de Sirius que estava com alguns cortes.

- Sim, estou – Ele estava tentado voltar a sua respiração ao normal – Menininha filha da mãe!

- Vamos levar ela para a Ordem. - Remus falou ajudando o amigo - Ela parece saber quem somos nós. Isso quer dizer que ela está tão próxima de Snape como achávamos.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** O casal central da fanfic realmente é Severo e Hermione, mas ainda não chegamos na parte deles. Este é apenas "a introdução" da história que se estende até o final da guerra.

**No próximo capítulo: **Aprisionando Kate na Ordem e a chegada de Harry Potter


	6. Sequestro

Capitulo V: Sequestro

* * *

><p>Todos estavam na cozinha tentando jantar, mas parecia obvio a preocupação de todos em relação a Remus e Sirius que tinham saído mais cedo e ainda não voltado.<p>

- Acho que devemos ir atrás deles – Artur disse observando o seu estava começando a se sentir culpado por ter ajudado os dois. – Essa demora não é uma coisa boa.

- Noticia ruim sempre chega rápido. Vamos esperar – Molly disse passando a mão no cabelo do marido – Eles já são grandinhos para assumir as conseqüências dos seus atos.

- Mas não podemos deixá-los sozinhos mãe – Fred falou rapidamente – E se o idiota do Snape pegou eles? Vamos deixá-los sozinhos?

Tonks se levantou em silencio. Molly iria dizer alguma coisa, mas ela resolveu se silenciar ao ver a expressão aflita da garota. Hermione logo se prontificou de ir atrás da moça que tinha acabado de sair da cozinha.

Logo quando Hermione saiu observou que os cabelos de Tonks estavam negros e o seu andar bem devagar e cansado pelo corredor da Ordem. Os gritos da mãe de Sirius começaram, mas aquilo parecia o que menos importava para Tonks.

- O que eu fui fazer Hermione? – Tonks se sentou no segundo degrau da Mansão – Eu não devia ter ajudado eles. Eu faço parte dos aurores do Ministério, eu fui extremamente irresponsável, eu devia ter ido averiguar primeiro e depois dado a eles a informação.

Hermione se ajoelho na frente da amiga.

- Não é hora para se culpar Tonks. Vamos fazer alguma coisa para mudar essa situação. Vamos atrás deles, você tem o endereço com você? – Hermione perguntou

- Eu vou junto. – Ron estava em pé do lado delas – Não podemos ficar aqui esperando.

Um barulho violento foi ouvido pelos corredores da Mansão e ao olharem para a porta se depararam com um Sirius Black com as vestes ensangüentadas e por Remus Lupin carregando um corpo apoiado em seu ombro. Se não fosse pela calça jeans escura e o formato humano, eles diriam que Remus estava carregando um animal, pois da forma que ele a segurava parecia exatamente isso.

- O que aconteceu com vocês? – Tonks gritou colocando a mão na boca vendo aquela cena

Todos que estavam na cozinha se amontoaram na porta e no corredor estreito para ver o que estava acontecendo. Hermione parecia perplexa com o que estava vendo.

- Depois nós explicamos – Sirius falou afobado – Vamos colocá-la no quarto do Regulos, ou melhor, no quarto de louças da família Black. Ela se sentirá bem melhor lá.

O elfo domestico da casa ficou observando a cena também

- Mas mestre o quarto de louça é inapropriado para a menina

- Cale a boca Monstro – Sirius quase o chutou para que ele saísse da sua frente – Isso não é da sua conta.

- O que vocês pensam que estão fazendo? Quem é esta menina? – Kim falou de forma autoritária tomando a frente de Hermione e Ron. – Da onde vocês tiraram essa menina?

- Depois explicamos. – Remus começou a subir as escadas com a menina. Agora vendo ela de costas, dava para observar os cabelos embaraçados jogados no rosto. Se quer podiam ver quem era exatamente a menina

- VOCÊS NÃO PODEM FAZER ISSO – Hermione gritou – Já tem muita gente sofrendo com essa guerra e vocês ainda querem piorar a situação?

Eles não a escutaram. Molly passou por eles e começou a subir as escadas e Hermione foi atrás dela. Kim olhava para Tonks pedindo uma explicação sensata sobre o que estava acontecendo.

- Eu não sei de nada. Eu juro! – Ela respondeu rapidamente

- Não adianta a gente começar algum debate sem saber o que está acontecendo – Moody friamente disse se virando e voltando para a cozinha – Não vamos gastar saliva a toa.

Kim acompanhou ele, deixando Tonks e os Weasley observando a escada que já estava vazia.

- Até que enfim alguém de puro sangue nesta casa – Esse foi o comentário da mãe de Sirius, mas apenas quem ouviu foi Ron que estava observando o elfo se lamentar com o quadro

- Eles não podem fazer isso com uma sangue puro. Façam isso com os sangues ruins, os traidores da família, esses são os merecedores.

Remus não foi nada delicado ao joga-la na sala. Ela era escura e tinha duas pratileiras. Remus deixou ela em um canto onde não havia nada além do chão úmido e cheio de poeira da mansão. Sirius apenas segurava a porta esperando ele sair. Ao ver a menina ali, Remus por um momento ficou pensando se estava fazendo a coisa certa, mas se lembrou que se não tivesse feito nada, talvez os dois estariam mortos.

Remus conjurou uma corta a amarrando para evitar futuras confusões dentro da Ordem.

Remus saiu da sala enquanto Sirius a fechava. Molly cruzava os braços observando os dois com Hermione ao lado apenas fitando os olhos de Remus, do qual ela achava que teria um pouco de sensates para explicar o que estava acontecendo.

- Não era nossa intenção que tudo isso acontecesse Molly, mas ela nos atacou. – Remus tentou se explicar – E quase acabou com o Sirius.

- Quem é ela?

- Aparentemente sobrinha do Snape. – Sirius respondeu – Estávamos na rua da casa dela. Ela parece que nos reconheceu e saiu correndo, tivemos uma luta meio estranha até, não teve como não abatê-la e trazer. Se ela ficasse, poderia ser mais alguém contra nós.

- Se vocês tivessem ficado no lugar de vocês nada disso teria acontecido. Desçam e se expliquem. – Molly falou friamente – E por favor Sirius, peça para a Tonks te fazer um curativo.

- O que vocês vão fazer? – Sirius perguntou ao ver Molly com a mão na maçaneta da sala onde a menina estava – Ela é perigosa, não se exponha tanto assim.

- Preciso ver se ela esta com algum ferimento. Diferente de vocês, eu não gosto de fazer justiça com as minhas próprias mãos – Molly falou.

- Deixa ela com os ferimentos dela. – Sirius ironizou - Não entende? Nós não devemos nos importar.

- O mínimo que eu preciso ver é se ela está viva. Vocês se esqueceram de quem são? Vocês não são Comensais da Morte.

Kate abriu os olhos lentamente depois de se sentir jogada contra a parede. Sentiu seu corpo pesado e dolorido. Estava encostada em uma parede com os braços e pernas amarrados por uma corda que brilhava um tom esverdeado. Sentia algo quente escorrendo no seu rosto e a vontade de chorar por estar naquele estado em um lugar totalmente escuro e desconhecido.

Fechou os olhos e se lembrou do que ouviu do dos homens quando já estava desacordada. Eles falavam de Severo Snape. Era meio obvio que ela estava no mundo mágico e que tudo aquilo estava acontecendo por causa suspirou, ela não queria saber quem era ele, mas ao mesmo tempo sabia que ele não era uma pessoa boa.

Uma luz veio da porta, irritando os olhos dela. Com os olhos sensíveis com os flashes de luz ela não pode ver quem entrou, mas mesmo assim se encolheu ainda mais no canto da porta.

- Molly vem aqui! – Kate ouviu a voz doce de uma menina.

Uma mão suave passou a mão no rosto dela e ardeu muito, mas ela não quis gritar ou dizer alguma coisa. Kate não queria abrir os olhos, não queria transparecer que estava acordada pois poderia ser pior.

- Isso é loucura – Era outra voz feminina, mas parecia um pouco mais assustada.

Kate sentiu uma outra mão em sua perna e ardeu tanto quanto no seu rosto. Kate suspeitava que estava machucada, mas não tanto assim. Apertou os olhos para segurar a dor.

- Precisamos parar isso agora. – A menina falou agoniada.

- Não há nada que parar. – A voz de um homem rouco entrou na sala. – A visitinha de vocês já deu o tempo suficiente. Ela não está morta.

- Remus, da onde você tirou essa idéia? Olha como está menina esta. Vocês podiam até ter pego ela para pegar o Snape,mas fazer isso com uma adolescente, uma menina que com certeza vive longe do pai, que tem família no mundo trouxa, que tem uma vida que não tem nada haver com essa guerra?

- Ela nos atacou. – Ele falou impaciente - Não deixaria uma menina assim se não tivesse um bom motivo. Agora saiam.

Kate suspirou. Agora ela entendeu porque estava assim, ela tinha atacado eles. Esse pequeno problema que estava dentro dela sempre a atrapalhava. Quando ficava nervosa, com medo seu corpo respondia por si só, como se o seu inconsciente a protege-se.

Com certeza desta vez ele resolveu usar seus poderes mágicos para atacar os homens e sem nenhuma técnica de defesa ela foi pega e maltratada por ter sido uma menina má com eles.

As mulheres pareciam ter se convencido do que o homem rouco tinha falado.

-E vocês pensam que vão fazer o que chamar Snape?

- Tenho certeza que ele vira.

Kate poderia rir daquela frase se ela não tivesse naquela situação, mas a porta se fechou e a única coisa que veio a sua cabeça é que estava perdida, pois ele nunca veio até ela e não seria naquele momento que ele viria.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Reviews são sempre bem vindas :)


	7. Descobrindo o outro lado da história

Capítulo VI Descobrindo o outro lado da história

* * *

><p>A Ordem entendeu o motivo do cárcere. Ela parecia estar preparada para que alguém a encontrasse, segundo as informações de Remus e de Sirius. Na verdade, eles acreditavam que com ela lá dentro, eles poderiam entrar em um acordo com Snape, já que ele tinha alguma ligação com ela, uma forma de troca, já que para eles era obvio que se ela estava no mundo trouxa é porque ela seria um segredo dele.<p>

Porém, a grande questão naquele sábado seria a chegada de Harry Potter e a mudança dos Weasley para sua casa, já que o casamento de Fleur e Gui estava se aproximando e seria no próximo final de semana.

Todos os cuidados eram poucos para tirar Harry da casa dos tios, mas ao mesmo tempo, para Hermione aquele momento seria intenso para o trio. Hermione teria que convencer Ron e Harry a ficar na casa do padrinho, junto com Sirius e Remus para controlar a situação da menina trancada dentro da sala.

Com a ausência de Molly, Hermione teria que enfrentar os dois para dar o mínimo para que a menina sobrevisse, como água e comida, que ela estava se negando a comer. Sirius e Remus queriam saber mais da menina e sabiam que os ferimentos poderiam ajudar, quando eles realmente estivessem causando uma dor insuportável ela reclamaria e eles entenderiam quem era ela e qual a relação dela com a guerra bruxa.

Esse plano acabava com o coração de Molly e de Hermione que queriam ajuda-la, mas não podiam. Sirius fez questão de colocar um feitiço para que os machucados não fossem tocados. Tonks depois de tudo que aconteceu pareceu ficar mais fria com Remus, o que o incomodava, mas ao mesmo tempo trazia um alivio, ela precisava de alguém melhor que ele, e por isso Hermione acreditava que eles estavam tão irredutíveis ao falar da menina.

A manhã de Sábado não estava prevista para tantos problemas. A reunião da Ordem que Kim marcou para falar sobre o resgate de Harry da casa dos tios tinha se tornado um caos, com os problemas que o Ministério estava enfrentando – Voldemort estava praticamente no comando.

- Eu não posso acreditar – Artur jogou o jogar na mesa. Ele parecia o último daquela reunião a ver a noticia – Como este cara conseguiu essa façanha?

Severo Snape tinha sido nomeado na noite de sexta feira como diretor de Hogwarts.

- Voldemort tem muito poder dentro do Ministério. O Ministro sabe dos riscos que corre em ser totalmente relutante e contra ele. – Kim falou desapontado – Eu diria que é uma questão de tempo para o Ministro não sofrer um atentado.

- Nossa teoria estava certa – Sirius falou pensativo – Snape voltaria para Hogwarts, ele sabia que não ficaria muito tempo de fora. Isso quer dizer que eles tem um plano, e um plano muito bem arquitetado.

- Não exatamente bem arquitetado – Moody respondeu – Voldemort conseguiu espaço com a morte de Dumbledore. Cada vez com mais poder, mais ele vai manipular as pessoas, ainda mais do Ministério da Magia, onde só tem gente burra.

- O que eu achei mais estranho é que nossos cargos não foram retirados – Minerva disse aos prantos. Ela não parava de chorar ao saber que Snape, o homem que matou Dumbledore, conviveria com ela todos os dias, novamente. – Eu preferia ficar longe de lá do que...

- Não Minerva – Hagrid falou – Não podemos sair de lá. Temos os alunos para proteger.

- Os meus filhos não vão para um lugar desses. – Molly falou rapidamente – Ainda mais com o controle do Ministério em dividir os bruxos pelo seu sangue.

- Ainda assim, parece que Hogwarts é o lugar mais seguro para eles Molly – Tonks falou - Snape tem poder e nós temos uma coisinha dele guardada dentro de uma sala aqui. É questão de tempo para que ele não venha até nós.

Todos tentaram não olhar para as caras de Remus e de Sirius, mas não havia como. Além do poder de Voldemort crescer e de Snape ser o novo diretor de Hogwarts, eles estavam com a suposta sobrinha deles em cárcere privado.

- Sinto muito, se ele pega o que é nosso, nós devemos atacar contra – Sirius falou

- E SE ELE FAZER ISSO COM A MINHA FILHA O QUE VOCÊ VAI FAZER SIRIUS BLACK? – Artur Weasley que sempre foi um poço de paciência se levantou da mesa ficando mais vermelho que o seu cabelo. – Me diga Sirius. Ou você já parou para pensar que ela pode ser tão inocente quanto a Gina?

Os gritos vindos da cozinha assustavam Gina, Hermione, Ron, Fred e Jorge.

- Eles estão falando da menina e não do Harry – Jorge suspirou – E se quer do Snape.

- Eu não quero ir para Hogwarts com tudo isso acontecendo – Gina suspirou – Não quero olhar para o Snape depois de tudo que ele fez.

- Ninguém quer isso – Ron passou o braço pela cintura dela e a abraçou – Mas fique tranqüila, que a Ordem saberá o que fazer.

- Vão arrumar suas coisas meninos – Molly falou saindo da cozinha observando os jovens adolescentes próximos a escada – Logo mais partiremos.

Molly subiu as escadas decidida em conversar com a menina. Alastor Moody estava atrás dela para qualquer problema que tivesse com a garota, porém, ela decidiu que entraria sozinha. Não podiam expor a Ordem, quanto mais Molly expor ao risco a sua família, por causa de dois loucos.

Kate já sabia quem era as duas pessoas que cuidava dela e quem era os homens que tinham a capiturado. Ela nestes dias não mostrou nenhum tipo de vontade de falar ou de suplicar ajuda. Ela tinha dores fortes, mas não queria contar, ela estava com medo, pedindo para que aquele pesadelo terminasse. Ficar no escuro parecia ser mais tranqüilizador, mas mesmo assim sabia que ela passaria por coisas piores quando eles vissem que ele não viria.

Molly entrou na sala logo fechando a porta atrás dela. Os olhos de Kate estavam irritados ela claridade que entrou e Molly percebeu que ela estava acordada e aparentemente ciente. Nem ela e nem Hermione podiam conversar com ela enquanto a alimentava, mas ela não fugia o olhar, quanto mais gritava ou dizia alguma coisa. Ela parecia mais assustada do que de fato revoltada pela sua situação.

- Oi – Molly falou se aproximando

Kate viu que ela não estava com nada para lhe oferecer e que nenhum dos homens as estavam a observando. Olhou profundamente para o olhar dela, mas não respondeu.

- Eu só quero te ajudar, eu quero saber quem você é.

- Vocês já sabem quem eu sou. – Kate respondeu se encolhendo na parede - Por isso me perseguiram e me trouxeram para cá. Vocês sabem quem eu sou.

Molly observou a voz fraca e doce da menina. Ela parecia tão mais nova quanto Ginerva e tão assustada quanto uma criança perdida.

- Eu quero acreditar que você é uma doce menina que está sendo injustiçada. Eu quero te ajudar, eu posso te ajudar, mas você precisa me explicar porque os atacou.

- Você não pode me ajudar – Ela falou observando Molly – Eu não estou aqui por você e sim por aqueles homens, são eles que estão fazendo isso comigo. Você está aqui escondida.

- Na verdade eu estou aqui para ver se o que estamos fazendo é uma grande besteira.

- Eu já sabia que ele não vinha me buscar. Meu pai se quer me deu um nome. Eu se quer alguma vez o vi.

Molly arregalou os olhos e colocou a mão na boca se afastando da menina. Ela não era a sobrinha ou algum tipo de familiar do Snape. Ela era a filha dele. Molly não conseguiu falar mais nada, apenas correu na porta e a bateu.

- Ela não é sobrinha do Snape! – Molly falou horrizada – Ela é filha dele.

Moody observou a informação tentando assimilar. Tudo fazia sentido. Por isso ela tinha os atacado, por isso ela não gritava, apenas ficava em silencio. Ela devia saber o que fazer caso isso acontecesse. Ela tinha sido treinada para aquilo.

Os dois desceram as escadas rapidamente.

- Meninos, arrumem suas coisas agora. Vamos para a Toca agora.

- Por que esta presa Molly? – Sirius perguntou – O que aconteceu?

- Não vou colocar os meus filhos em perigo. Vocês caíram em um plano do Snape e ainda quiseram mentir para nós. Deixando nestes dias todo mundo em perigo aqui. Nós não queremos nos meter em confusão, a gente aqui quer apenas que este período de guerra acabe!

- O que aconteceu? – Sirius esta surpreso com o que Molly estava falando

- Sequestar a filha do Snape não é uma idéia, mas pelo menos, poderemos nos divertir com ela. – Moody falou dando uma risada irônica.

- O que você disse? - Sirius era capaz de engasgar com a própria respiração de susto - Filha do Snape?

- Em 3 minutos a Molly descobriu isso. Será que é porque ela sabe exatamente o que esta fazendo aqui? – Moddy foi mais irônico ainda – Ela deve estar tão no controle da situação quanto nós.

Molly gritou sem dizer os detalhes da conversa, mas na verdade, ela nem se lembrava do que a menina tinha dito depois que ela chamou Severo Snape de pai e isso podia gerar alguns problemas.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Reviews SEMPRE são muito bem vindas e ajuda a escritora a se animar para atualizar a fic**. :)


	8. A chegada de Harry Potter

Capítulo VII: A chegada de Harry Potter

* * *

><p>Sirius Black não se conteve e saiu correndo até onde a menina estava. Escancarou a porta com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.<p>

- Então você abriu a boca? – Sirius se aproximou da garota – Quem diria que estaríamos aqui com a filha do ranhoso.

Kate não se mexia estava encostada com a cabeça na parade, apenas seus olhos se contraiam com a sensibilidade da luz invadindo aquela sala. Kate podia ouvir pela voz do homem que estava se aproximando um rancor e uma certa malicia.

- Sirius, não faça nada –Remus entrou no quarto – Ainda precisamos saber o quem é ela.

- Vocês sabem quem eu sou. Não tem nada a mais que isso – Kate falou com uma voz irônica, mas mesmo assim uma voz fraca. Sirius viu o machucado da sua mordida na perna dela.

- Acho que a gente pode fazer uma troca – Sirius apertou o lugar do machucado que estava inchado e com o sangue parado. Era muito obvio que ela sentiria dor, mas ela apertou ainda mais os olhos sem gritar – Você conta e nós te soltamos

- Eu não tenho – A menina deu um grande suspiro – Nada para contar

- Tão petulante quanto seu pai – Sirius apertou mais ainda e viu que saiam lagrimas dos olhos dela, mas ela estava se contendo - Eu achei, por um momento, que você era um segredo dele, mas parece que você deve ser uma carta na manga até mesmo de Voldemort.

- Sirius você não é deste tipo de pessoa. Solte a garota – Remus falou com frieza

A mão pesada de Sirius Black soltou o machucado fazendo com que a garota desse um grande suspiro. Remus se aproximou dela ficando ao lado de Sirius

- O tempo fará você abrir a boca. E isso pode durar uma eternidade, nós não nos importamos. Se seu pai matou Dumbledore, é um comensal da morte, nós temos o direito de te manter aqui, por segurança de nós mesmos. Estou cansado de ser o bonzinho da história.

O rosto dela mudou e por um momento ela reconheceu outro nome.

- Parem com isso vocês dois! – Hermione gritou entrando no quarto e apontando a varinha para eles – Vocês não vão fazer nada com ela.

Os dois olharam surpresos para a garota que vinha acompanhada de Ron.

- Saiam daí agora. Isso já foi longe demais. – Hermione viu que eles iriam falar alguma coisa, mas estavam sem reação – Eu não estou brincando! Já chega dessa palhaçada. Seja lá de quem ela é filha, ela não tem culpa dos erros do pai. Saiam agora.

- Granger isso não é problema seu – Sirius falou rapidamente

- Sim, é problema meu sim. Pois vocês estão passando do limite com a garota! – Hermione não parava de olhar direto nos olhos de Sirius - Vocês nem sabem da vida dela para fazer esse tipo de coisa. Vocês estão sendo tão frios quanto os seguidores de Voldemort.

- Ela está certa – Ron se delimitou em dizer.

- Vamos conversar isso lá embaixo – Sirius falou se afastando dela com Remus.

Hermione parecia querer se aproximar da menina no chão, mas Sirius e Remus pegaram cada um em um braço da garota e a tiraram de lá. Sirius não queria brigar, sabia que eles iriam para a casa da Molly e que assim poderiam tirar algo da garota.

A chegada de Harry a Casa dos Weasley foi muito conturbada. Os Comensais apareceram para não dar trégua a ninguém, mas felizmente ninguém tinha morrido, apenas a coruja de Harry que caiu da moto de Sirius quando Hagrid fez uma curva brusca tentando fugir dos comensais.

Mesmo assim naquela noite havia um silencio incomodo naquela sala. Snape tinha aparecido e tanto Harry como Sirius e Hagrid tinham o visto voando em uma vassoura. Sirius notou que ele não tinha nenhuma intenção de abater ele ou o Remus e estava assim como todos os outros comensais, estavam apenas querendo Harry Potter.

Molly servia um chá na sala da casa, enquanto em pequenos grupos, eles discutiam sobre o ataque daquela noite. Harry aparentava estar mais abatido que o normal e mais assustado ainda. Ron levemente fez um sinal para que Harry se afastasse de Sirius e conversasse com ele em particular. Ele observou pelos cantos e não viu Hermione.

- Você precisa dizer para o Sirius que quer ficar na casa dele e não aqui. – Ron falou bem baixo próximo da orelha de Harry

- Por que? Onde está Hermione?

- Diga isso e depois a gente te explica. Não note a ausência de Hermione. Ela está com Gina e Tonks no quarto – Ron falou tentando disfarçar a conversa e se aproximando de Fred e George novamente

Harry suspirou. Parecia que havia algo errado, mas de certa forma, Ron estava certo. Molly parecia preocupada demais com ele ao invés do casamento e sem contar que ela seria muito mais persuasiva do que Remus e Sirius ao falar da sua missão.

Ao olhar para a escada observou Gina e Tonks descendo, mas não Hermione. Olhou para Ron tentando ver no olhar do amigo alguma explicação, mas ele apenas observou e voltou a conversar. Naquele momento Hermione estava aparatando na Mansão Black.

Ela rapidamente subiu as escadas e observou a porta que tinha sido magicamente fechada pelos dois depois do que tinha acontecido mais cedo. Observou a porta por alguns segundos para descobrir algum feitiço que a tirava dali, mas ao descobrir que era por senha, logo sorriu por saber que seria ainda mais fácil ainda.

"Ranhoso" ela pensou e conjurou um feitiço que abriria a porta. Hermione revirou os olhos, sabia que aquilo vindo dos dois tinha mais imaturidade do que de fato alguma coisa de bom para a guerra.

Abriu a porta devagar para não machucar ainda mais a vista debilitada da garota. Ao ver a menina ela observou logo de longe que ela estava soluçando e que lagrimas rolavam no seu rosto sem parar.

- Calma, calma – Hermione falou se aproximando dela – Eles te machucaram mais?

A menina se engoleu ainda mais no canto da parede e não disse nada. Hermione entendeu que ela estava assustada e com medo do que estava acontecendo.

- Eu não vou fazer nada com você. Eu só quero te ajudar. Eu quero ver seus machucados eu posso te ajudar com eles. – Hermione falou aflita com a situação da menina, mas ela não respondeu - Eu preciso ver a sua perna.

Hermione viu que o machucado estava quase entrando em fase de necrose. Ela não fazia a mínima idéia de como fazer um curativo naquilo. Pegou na sua bolsa um liquido e o abriu. A menina estava ainda mais encolhida na parede.

Hermione pegou o liquido e jogou levemente no machucado. Quando a primeira gota entrou em contato com a pele a menina olhou para ela com uma expressão de dor muito forte.

- Eu vou ter que jogar um pouco mais – Hermione falou vendo que estava fazendo efeito.

Hermione jogou e Kate não agüentou e deu um grande berro. O grito não era apenas pela dor, mas porque não agüentava mais aquela situação.

- Calma, calma – Hermione falou vendo ela gritando – Você não pode gritar tanto assim

- Sangue sujo eu sei como ajudar a menina – Monstro estava parado na porta da sala

Hermione iria dizer algo sobre ele não falar com ela daquela maneira, mas ela viu que ele estava com algo na sua mão. Ela olhou por um momento para a garota que olhava curiosa para o elfo domestico.

- E porque você ajudaria ela? – Hermione falou desconfiada

- Por que o menino Black não pode fazer isso – Monstro falou – Ela é sangue puro.

Hermione olhou desconfiada para a menina. Se Monstro conhecia ela, era porque alguma coisa no mundo trouxa ela tinha. Por um momento ela acreditou nas palavras de Sirius e Remus. Hermione olhou mais profundamente para a garota e observou que ela não estava entendendo nada do que estava se passando, mas tinha um olhar curiosa para aquele elfo

- O que é sangue puro? – Ela se delimitou a dizer fazendo Hermione voltar as suas idéias.

- Se você é filha de quem é, você deveria saber disso. – Hermione a questionou

Kate suspirou aparentemente nervosa.

- Eu já disse que eu nunca o vi na vida! – Kate pareceu estar impaciente – E que ele não vai vir me buscar. Não adianta vocês me manterem aqui, ele não vai vir.

Hermione não entendeu o que ela estava dizendo. Ela simplesmente se levantou e caminhou até a porta. Deixando Monstro cuidar da menina. Hermione observou a situação sem entender. Se ela dizia a verdade, então porque conseguiram chegar nela através de Snape? E se ela não dizia, quais seriam os planos dela?

- Monstro quando você sair. Coloque o mesmo feitiço na porta, por favor. – Hermione falou

O elfo domestico cuidou de todos os machucados dela.

- Por que você está me ajudando?

- Porque elfos domésticos são justos e eu sei que eles não estão sendo justos com você. – Monstro falou com certa ironia – O que não é nenhuma novidade.

- Eu vou morrer aqui não vou? Eu estou até conversando com uma criatura que eu não sei o que é de fato. – Kate suspirou recostando sua cabeça na parede. Naquela altura da situação sua cabeça, seu corpo, principalmente suas costas, não estavam mais agüentando ficar ali.

Monstro não disse nada. Simplesmente assim como os outros que entravam ali, se dirigiu até e a porta e a fechou. Kate apenas pensou o que iriam fazer os dois homens quando descobrissem que seus machucados estavam aparentemente curados.

- Harry você não pode ir para lá – Molly falou rapidamente – Aqui é sua casa também.

- Mas eu quero Molly, acho que eu preciso me sentir ainda mais em casa – Harry falou. Siruus Black estava feliz com a idéia de ter seu afilhado com ele em casa, mas naquela situação, com a filha de Snape lá dentro seria impossível .

- Harry eu ainda preciso resolver algumas coisas pendentes sabe?

- Eles seqüestraram a filha do Snape – Ron falou deixando o ambiente na sala tenso – Por isso ele não quer que você vá para lá. Eles querem ficar sozinhos com ela.

- A filha do Snape? – Harry falou – Que Snape?

- Severo Snape, nosso antigo professor, o cara que matou Dumbledore e que agora é o novo diretor de Hogwarts – Ron disse em auto bom som para todos ouvirem – Ele tem agora, supostamente, uma filha.

- E como vocês a seqüestraram?

- Elas nos atacou – Remus falou rapidamente para não se sentir totalmente errado na história – Não pudemos fazer nada, parecia que ela estava esperando por nós.

- Ela atacou vocês porque vocês foram atrás dela. – Hermione se delimitou a dizer – Sem saber exatamente o que ela era, antes, ela era a sobrinha dele, agora filha. A possibilidade de vocês acharem que ela é uma amante, mulher, ou algo parecido dele é bem grande.

Sirius não queria ser grosso com Hermione na frente de Harry e ao mesmo tempo Remus não queria ser estúpido com nenhum deles. Os dois apenas trocaram olhares.

- Não entendo porque vocês estão defendendo ela. – Harry deu os ombros para a surpresa de todos – Ele sempre sugou de nós as nossas melhores coisas, até mesmo na escola, sempre querendo nos humilhar. Ter a filha dele conosco é apenas o preço que ele esta pagando por isso. Vocês já tiraram alguma coisa dela?

- Harry! – Hermione parecia apavorada com a atitude do menino

- Eu cansei de ser boazinha Hermione – Harry falou estupidamente – E não estávamos fazendo nada demais com ela. Se fosse ele com algum dos nossos, já teria matado ela. Eu realmente quero ir com você Sirius, quem sabe, eu precise dela para a minha missão.

Hermione saiu da sala revoltada, assim como Ron foi atrás dela.

- Então tá bom – Sirius abriu um grande sorriso – Vamos para lá conosco.

- Eu só vou fazer eles entenderem um pouco sobre isso. – Harry falou bagunçando o cabelo – Hermione é extremamente politicamente correta para entender isso.

Harry subiu as escadas correndo atrás deles. Hermione estava andando de um lado para o outro no quarto de Ron, que estava sentado observando a garota.

- Você é um idiota Harry Potter. Você vai entrar nessa deles e vai acabar comentendo uma grande injustiça.

- Calma Hermione – Harry falou rapidamente – Se eu não concordasse eu jamais iria conseguir ir para a casa do Sirus. Eu preciso ver essa menina, quem sabe, ela não tem alguma ligação.

- Harry – Hermione suspirou, com uma cara de dó – Acho que ela não tem nada haver com isso. Ela me disse que nem conhece o Snape, que nunca o viu.

- E como eles chegaram até ela? – Ron questionou a teoria de Hermione. – Harry, eles queriam fazer isso e Minerva achou algo trouxa de Snape que ajudou eles encontrarem a menina. Alguma ligação eles tem, mas se a menina fosse bruxa, tivesse alguma ligação, acho que ela não ficaria quieta este tempo todo, já saberíamos da existência dela.

- Harry, ela não reclama, ela não grita, não diz que não quer sair. Ela parece conformada. Isso talvez seja o estranho da coisa também, o que faz eles pensarem que ela tem algum plano. O que me faz pensar a mesma coisa, mas ela parece muito nova no mundo bruxo.

- O quadro da mãe de Sirius, logo quando ela entrou disse que ela era sangue puro. – Ron falou e Hermione logo arregalou os olhos de surpresa

- Monstro ajudou ela dizendo que ela era uma boa garota.

- Se ela fosse uma bruxa vivendo no mundo dos trouxas. – Harry pensou – Eles iriam dizer que ela era traidora de sangue. Alguma coisa não bate nesta história e que iremos descobrir, mas vocês precisam ter calma.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Reviews SEMPRE são muito bem vindas e ajuda a escritora a se animar para atualizar a fic**. :)


	9. O chute

Capítulo VIII: O chute

* * *

><p>Harry não se aproximou do local onde a menina estava naquela noite. Ele precisava esclarecer seus pensamentos e suas idéias antes de fazer qualquer coisa que envolvesse ela. Hermione, mesmo na casa de Molly, pensava o mesmo. Faziam já cinco dias que aquela menina estava jogada encostada naquela parede e nada fez para que isso mudasse.<p>

Isso era o que mais preocupava Hermione. Pois, se ela não reclamava, Monstro ajudava ela dizendo que ela era sangue trouxa e Severo Snape simplesmente continuou vivendo a vida dele, agora de diretor, parecia tudo muita armação, a única coisa que deixava Hermione insegura sobre isso era o jeito da menina falar com eles. Ela tinha medo nos olhos e as palavras fracas. Ela não pedia para sair, pois imaginava que isso já ia acontecer.

Naquela noite diferente dos outros foi a primeira noite que Kate conseguiu dormir de verdade. Com os seus ferimentos aparentemente curados era algo a menos que a incomodava, mas a posição e aquelas cordas ainda eram um problema. Ela tinha medo que eles entrassem naquele quarto enquanto ela estava dormindo, mas sabia que poderia acordar facilmente se a luz entrasse no quarto.

Ela precisava se acostumar com aquela situação, pois sabia que se fizesse alguma coisa não teria como se defender e ela era muito jovem para morrer, mas pensando bem, talvez, isso seria o seu final de qualquer jeito. Era por isso que sua mãe temia tanto a sua aproximação com o mundo bruxo. Naquela noite Kate se sentiu sozinha o suficiente, mas como todos os dias naquele quarto, seria ótimo ficar assim, a morte talvez não seria tão solitária com a vida.

- Senhor Lupin, onde pensa que vai? – Tonks falou abrindo os olhos observando o namorado andando devagar até a porta do quarto – Não acha que é muito cedo? Hoje é domingo.

- Eu ia fazer um café da manhã para você – Remus respondeu rápido – Você estragou a minha surpresa.

- Eu sei que não era isso – Tonks falou dando os ombros e se cobrindo novamente – Você ia ver se o brinquedinho de você e do Sirius estava sofrendo como vocês querem.

Remus não disse nada, apenas se aproximou de Tonks na cama.

- Não venha com abraços. Eu não preciso disso – Tonks o parou – Você e o Sirius estão bem grandinhos para saber o que devem ou não fazer. Vocês sabem o que isso pode trazer para a ordem e principalmente para a vida de vocês, mas quem sou para dizer alguma coisa NE? Eu sou apenas a namoradinha, ou melhor não, eu sou a menininha do Remus, porque ele é muito maduro para seqüestrar uma criança, mas muito imaturo para assumir um relacionamento.

Remus não conseguia assimilar tanta informação vinda de Tonks. Ela não dizia nada desde que a menina estava dentro da Ordem. Ela evitava falar do assunto e quando alguém falava com ela, dizia que já tinha problemas demais para resolver no Ministério.

- Você é a minha namorada. Achei que você soubesse disso desde que dormiu aqui pela primeira vez – Remus respondeu naturalmente - Enquanto a menina, talvez podemos estar errados, mas se estivermos certos , estaremos evitando um possível grande problema. E a probabilidade nós estarmos certos é grande.

- Remus, você já se colocou no lugar do Snape? – Tonks falou delicadamente –Ele pode fazer mil atrocidades, mas pegar a filha dele, você não acha que é acordar uma fera que não devia ser acordada e sem contar que mesmo sendo o Snape, ele é humano também.

- Tonks,acho que alguém apagou a sua memória – Remus falou se afastando dela – Ele matou Dumbledore. Ele é um Comensal da Morte. Ele é tudo, menos um ser humano.

- Pessoas morrem todos os dias. Pessoas matam, erram, fazer o que. Não acho que a gente deva colocar outra pessoa nisso. Eu só acho isso, quanto mais o tempo passa, mais isso fica perigoso e eu não quero te perder, eu não quero se quer perder a minha vida.

- Você está preocupada com você agora? Em namorar um lobisomem você não estava.

- Você é um estúpido – Tonks falou mudando seus cabelos de loiro para negro.

Remus não respondeu, apenas saiu do quarto. Caminhando na mansão Black, por um momento pensou em voltar lá, mas ele não podia fazer isso, Tonks precisava entender. Ele abriu a porta e a menina estava exatamente no lugar onde ela estava, Remus percebeu os olhos abertos mirando para o nada, o que lhe intrigou e não o deixou ver que os machucados não estava mais ali. Ele simplesmente fechou a porta.

Remus viu que Harry estava parado poucos centímetros do lugar.

- Bom dia Harry – Remus deu um sorriso tímido – Não acha que é muito cedo para um domingo? Vá dormir, ontem seu dia foi cheio de informações.

- Eu quero vê-la. – Harry falou pausadamente – Eu preciso vê-la.

- Não acho que seja seguro. Talvez depois que eu e o Sirius tentarmos fazer ela falar alguma coisa de produtivo para nós e nos assegurar que ela esta totalmente sob o nosso controle.

- Não tenho tempo para isso – Harry falou rapidmente – Vocês sabem que eu não tenho tempo para isso. Preciso saber quem ela é, e se ela for algo relacionado com o que eu preciso, eu tenho urgência em saber.

- Harry, podemos falar sobre sua missão no café da manhã.

- Não professor, eu não posso dividir isso com vocês. Isso é trabalho para mim, só para mim.

- Deixe ele entrar – Sirius apareceu na ponta do corredor – Ficaremos aqui, qualquer coisa, dê algum tipo de sinal.

Remus censurou a atitude de Sirius apenas com um olhar fulminante para o amigo.

- Ele não é James – Remus falou quando Sirius se aproximou – Ele se quer fez 17 anos.

Sirius não respondeu, apenas sorriu para o afilhado que abriu a porta.

- A gente costuma deixar a porta aberta para fazer luz – Remus recomendou, mas Harry pegou sua varinha e fechou a porta na cara dos dois.

Harry olhou para aquela menina quase sem vida no canto da sala. Antes de falar alguma coisa ou se aproximar, ele foi até a janela e a abriu trazendo uma claridade que Kate jamais tinha visto naquele lugar. Os olhos dela logo se contraíram sensíveis pela luz que vinha.

Harry então se aproximou. Kate achou extremamente estranho a atitude do menino.

-Me deram alguma coisa – Kate falou assustada, com os olhos de repente arregalados ignorando as luzes nos seus olhos – Eu estou vendo um menino com uma tatuagem na testa

Harry franziu a testa e colocou a mão na cicatriz. A palavra tatuagem e os olhos arregalados não eram de um Comensal da Morte se quer aquele tipo de comentário seria de um Sonserino

- Você não sabe quem eu sou? – Harry falou se sentando na sua frente

Com as luzes deu para perceber que ela era magra e que seus machucados estavam ainda se cicatrizando. Seus olhos eram fundos e carregavam as noites não dormidas nas expressões. Sua boca estava rachada. Seus cabelos descabelados, e o suor daquele quarto quarto fechado exalava nela um perfume nada agradável. Ele podia ver marcas de lagrimas que caíram junto com o lápis que ela tinha nos olhos.

Kate se sentiu extremamente encarada que ficou ainda mais com medo e simplesmente abaixou a cabeça com medo, se calando. Ela queria encolher o seu corpo, mas ele já estava tão cansado de estar ali que ela não tinha como fazer algum tipo de movimento sem ser com a cabeça.

- Não vai me responder?

Kate suspirou

- Não sei quem é você, mas com certeza, é bruxo e quer alguma coisa de mim.

- Eu sou Harry Potter – Ele estendeu a mão para ser gentil com a menina, mas observou que ela estava brutalmente amarrada por cordas mágicas e recolheu a sua mão.

- Te mandaram aqui para o que? Para me maltratar como fez o cara? – Ela não falou ironicamente ou com raiva e sim com uma voz baixa e difícil de entender.

- Não, não foi para isso. – Harry respondeu pensando em quem fez isso com ela.

- Foi para dizer que ele virá atrás de mim? Eu já disse que ele não virá.

- E eu quero saber porque ele não vira.

- Vocês querem me soltar é isso? Demorou 5 dias para vocês perceberem isso? – Kate falou choramingando – Eu disse, eu disse, mas ninguém me ouviu, mas no fundo eu sabia que ele não vinha, mas no fundo mais ainda, eu achava que sei lá... não importa. Ele não vem e o que vai acontecer comigo?

- O que você quer que aconteça?

- Eu nunca quis nada. Podem decidir isso por mim. Só não me machuquem tanto se forem para me deixar viva. Eu faço ginástica olímpica e é isso que me mantém.

Harry reconheceu o nome totalmente trouxa e reconheceu um sentimento tão vazio dentro daquela garota que talvez isso explicasse o motivo dela não se importar em estar lá naquele estado.

Ele queria perguntar diversas coisas, mas parecia não ter clima para aquilo. Ela estava soltando lagrimas que delicadamente caiam no seu rosto. Enquanto Harry observava a besteira que Remus e Sirius estavam fazendo.

Harry se levantou devagar e foi se dirigindo a porta. Ao abrir, tanto Remus como Sirius observaram a claridade que vinha da janela clarear a face e o estado da menina.

- Você a curou? Você tirou os machucados dela? – Sirius parecia não acreditar no que o afilhado tinha feito – VOCÊ TEM ALGUM TIPO DE PROBLEMA?

Sirius empurrou Harry e entrou no quarto. Kate estava assustada.

- Não venha com essas lagrimas para cima de mim – Sirius falou vendo que haviam apenas cicatrizes que estavam se curando, mas que os machucados mesmos estavam indo embora – Isso é traição.

- Não, não foi ele que me ajudou. – Kate falou assustada, mas Sirius estava nervoso demais para escutar ela e sem pensar a chutou no abdômen fazendo com que o seu corpo saísse do apoio da parede e caísse no chão.

Naquele momento Tonks viu exatamente tudo pela porta. Olhou para Sirius, para Harry e finalmente para Remus com um ar de nojo. Ela ia dar um passo para traz e se virar, mas um choro fraco foi ouvido por ela e Tonks correu para socorre-la.

- SAIA DAQUI AGORA! – Sirius falou para Tonks

- Por que? Vai fazer o mesmo comigo? – Tonks tirou a varinha e apontou para Sirius

- Tonks, você perdeu a cabeça – Remus falou apontando a varinha para ela.

Harry apenas olhava para a menina no chão, assustado com a atitude do padrinho. Tonks abaixou a varinha, se virou, observou Remus com lagrimas nos olhos.

- Não fui eu quem perdeu a cabeça. Alias, você perdeu a cabeça e a namorada.

Sirius pegou Tonks pelo braço fortemente tirando ela do quarto. Harry se afastou de Remus quando viu que ele estava vindo, mas o lobisomem tinha mais força e com uma mão o empurrou até a porta e com a outra fez uma magia para que as janela se fechasse e o breu voltasse para o quarto.

Remus ao soltar Harry iria dizer diversas coisas, Sirius também iria dizer, já que ao sair do quarto, Tonks se soltou e saiu correndo, supostamente para pegar as suas coisas. Harry fez a mesma coisa, ignorou a presença dos dois e saiu correndo para pegar suas coisas e sair dali, mas não para ir embora, mas sim para pedir ajuda para tirar a garota de lá.

Harry correu para o quarto onde estava sabendo que Sirius estava o seguindo. Fechou a porta e tentou jogar um feitiço, que por sorte, funcionou. Pegou suas coisas, enfiou desajeitadamente na mala e aparatou. Quando Sirius entrou no quarto ele já não estava lá.

- Harry querido – Molly falou ao ver o garoto correr pelo jardim da casa. Molly achou que por estar chovendo naquela manhã Harry estava fugindo da chuva, mas ao vê-lo de perto ele parecia apavorado. – O que aconteceu? Algum ataque?

- Preciso falar com a Hermione e com Ron – Ele passou por ela rapidamente

Gina apareceu no caminho querendo saber o que tinha acontecido, mas quando ela disse onde os dois estavam ele foi correndo atrás deles deixando ela falando sozinha.

- Harry – Ron falou ao ver o garoto entrar na garagem – Hermione esta fazendo uma grande pequena mala.

- Precisamos tirar aquela menina de lá – Harry falou jogando a mochila no chão - Eu não sei o que deu em Sirius e em Remus, mas eles estão loucos. Eu vi, eu vi, o Sirius chutando ela.

Quando Harry falou não percebeu, mas Molly e os outros Weasley estavam logo atrás dele. Depois que Harry passou apavorado pela casa era meio obvio que eles fizessem isso.

- Eu sabia que era algo relacionado a isso – Molly falou nervosa – Eu disse para você não ir.

- Eu precisava ver – Harry se virou para ela – Precisamos tirar ela de lá. Não podemos nos tornar igual a ele. São nossas diferenças que nos tornam mais fortes contra Voldemort e seu exercito.

- Querido – Molly o abraçou, mesmo ele não querendo – Daremos um jeito nisso. Não se preocupe, você tem muita coisa para se preocupar neste momento.

Hermione assimilou toda aquela informação. Se Harry estava assustado era porque ela não era uma grande ameaça e sim uma menina ameaçada e que se Snape mantinha algum tipo de contato com ela, mesmo por conta bancaria,era que porque de alguma forma ele se importava. Talvez seria o momento dele se importar de verdade.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Reviews SEMPRE são muito bem vindas e ajuda a escritora a se animar para atualizar a fic**. :)

Alias, devo agradecer estes seres que estão favoritando e comentando na fic. É muito bom saber que depois de muito tempo sem escrever, eu ainda tenho gente que lê minhas fics.


	10. Conversando com o diretor

Capítulo IX: O Sinal

* * *

><p>Convencer Harry de se acalmar e esperar a Ordem se organizar e tomar uma atitude em relação ao seqüestro da menina, supostamente filha de Snape foi difícil, mas felizmente possível.<p>

Sirius e Remus foram até a casa dos Weasley procurar por Harry, mas Molly conseguiu preservar a privacidade do menino que ainda estava muito perturbado em relação ao assunto. Ela não disse nada que eles não soubessem ou que já tinham discutido antes e tanto Sirius como Remus perceberam que seria em vão estarem ali.

Remus queria perguntar sobre Tonks, mas ele estava com algo que não sabia identificar. Estava lutando contra ele mesmo para não sentir vergonha do ocorrido naquela manhã, mas sabia que primeiramente era necessário, pois Tonks ainda era muito inocente para entender, e segundo que seria mais seguro para ela.

- Ela ficou assustada ao ver a minha cicatriz, mas a chamou de tatuagem. Ela falou coisas trouxas, ela tinha medo – Harry suspirou – Ela não é um perigo para nós. Ela diz que ele não vem, que ela não sabe porque, mas ele não vai socorrer ela e ela parecia triste com isso.

- Harry, acredito que eu tenha entendido o motivo dela não reclamar. – Hermione falou pensativa – Acho que ela queria esperar que ele viesse.

- Hermione, acho que você está exagerando – Ron falou franzindo a testa

- Pensem meninos, ser filha do Snape não deve ser fácil, ela deve ter uma grande história para que o pai pagasse o aluguel dela dizendo que ela era sobrinha dele e saber que mesmo em uma situação de perigo ele jamais iria se arriscar por ela.

- Por que Sirius ou Remus não pensam assim?

- Porque eles estão cegos. Querem vingança, eles se sentem derrotados por Snape e ao invés de superar isso eles querem mostrar que ele não é tão forte assim. Ambos tem histórias complicadas com guerras, com suas vidas pessoais, eles não tem força para passar por isso. Por mais uma queda de esperança.

Harry ouviu tudo aquilo com uma dor no peito por saber que ela não dizia nenhuma mentira sobre seu padrinho e seu professor favorito.

- Eu pensei no que eu vou fazer – Hermione falou – Será muito mais eficiente do que a Ordem

Os dois olharam para ela querendo saber qual era o plano

- Mas eu não posso dizer até fazer. – Hermione falou – Mesmo porque vocês não deixariam

- O que você vai fazer? – Ron deu risada – Avisar o Snape que estamos com a filha dele?

Houve um sorriso por parte de Hermione e um grande olhar de pavor nos olhos dos dois.

- Ele tem alguma coisa com ela, mesmo que um contato, e com certeza Voldemort não sabe, pois jamais perdoaria Snape por manter uma filha no mundo trouxa e fora do batalhão deles.

- Hermione, ele pode já saber do que está acontecendo e te usar como moeda de troca ou pior, fazer exatamente o que eles estão fazendo com ela. – Harry falou rapidamente

- Precisamos fazer alguns sacrifícios.

- Este não – Ron falou rapidamente – Ainda temos uma guerra. Oi, uma guerra! Não qualquer jogo de quadribol que você não dá atenção.

- Ron, entenda – Hermione suspirou – Snape não fará nada comigo. Se ele fizer, ele sabe que irão fazer com a menina.

- E se ela estiver certa de que ele não se importa? – Harry a questionou – Pois se importa, ele já deve estar ciente do que esta acontecendo.

- Mas não consegue fazer nada, pois se fazer Voldemort pode matar ela. – Hermione respondeu rapidamente - Acho que ele é bem inteligente para pensar nisso e bem conhecedor da Ordem para pensar que nós não estaríamos fazendo nada demais. Além do mais, não vou a qualquer lugar ver ele, eu vou atrás dele em Hogwarts, nesta noite ele deve estar lá.

- Por que ele deveria estar? – Ron perguntou – Hermione, Hogwarts está com milhares de comensais, dementadores, você não é qualquer bruxa.

- Minerva me deu o segredo para eu aparatar lá. Eu preciso me testar e eu preciso fazer isso.

- Vamos com você – Harry falou

- Não, você precisa ficar. Você tem outras coisas para se importar neste momento.

- Hermione – Ron falou calmamente – Isso é uma loucura. Ele vai capturar você. Deixe a Ordem fazer isso. Vamos nos limitar a procurar as horcruxes.

- Quem sabe ajudando Snape – Hermione ficou pensativa – Ele também nos ajuda.

- Você esta exagerando. Esqueceu quem ele é? – Harry falou para a amiga.

- Bom, só foi uma idéia – Hermione desconversou para que não houvesse nenhum tipo de discussão sobre aquilo. E de qualquer forma, nada mudaria sua opinião, ela queria ver o seu antigo mestre de poções e Defesa Contra Arte das Trevas.

Severo Snape não conseguia sair do seu escritório, que ele sabia que não era dele, era de Dumbledore. Sempre iria pertencer a ele e não aquele homem de vestes prestas que estava sentando, não na cadeira de diretor, mas na da visitante no lado oposto da mesa. Era ali que eles planejavam tudo, conversavam, pensavam e até ficavam em silêncio.

Desde a Primeira Guerra Bruxa, Snape não tinha amigos, apenas Dumbledore e agora ele não tinha mais ninguém para dividir as suas dores ou pensamentos.

Já era tarde da noite, enquanto Snape observava os quadros e a estante de livros. Hemione tinha dito que dormiria mais cedo, assim como todos na casa dos Weasley. Era domingo, quase de madrugada, os corredores de Hogwarts estavam vazios e ela estava ali, sem medo, querendo enfrentar o desconhecido.

O verdadeiro motivo de Hermione ir atrás de Snape não era colocar Remus e Sirius em problemas e sim fazer negócios. Se ele tinha algo escondido de Voldemort é porque ele também não era tão ruim assim e isso poderia ajudá-los a achar as horcruxes. Parecia uma troca boa e muito arriscada, mas ela tinha que tentar, antes que ele atacasse toda a Ordem sem aviso prévio.

Os quadros na sala de Snape começaram a se movimentar e a conversar baixinho entre eles. Quando Snape olhou para eles parecia que eles estavam querendo lhe contar alguma coisa, mas estavam com medo.

- Me digam de uma vez por todas o que está acontecendo – Severo falou com sua voz forte e rígida – Ou me deixem em paz de uma vez, antes que eu tire vocês daqui.

Snape observou que Dumbledore estava aparentemente acordado em seu quadro. Eles trocaram um grande e sábio olhar, o que Snape achava um tanto lunático da sua parte, já que Alvo estava morto e aquilo só era uma pintura mágica

- O senhor tem visitas – Um dos fantasmas do quadro disse – Tem uma aluna da Grifinoria aqui

Severo franziu a testa de leve, balançando a cabeça.

- Quem? Como ela entrou aqui?

- Hermione Granger. Não sabemos, mas entrou como os professores entram.

Snape ficou em silencio. O nome daquela garota tinha o assustado. Era impossível que ela estaria naquele lugar, a não ser que fosse para dar algum recado da Ordem para Minerva ou o imbecil do Hagrid. Snape se levantou pegando sua varinha em cima da mesa. Ele não queria matá-la, mas sabia que precisava fazer alguma coisa, afinal ele era um comensal da morte.

Olhou para a sua cicatriz e pensou em chamar Voldemort para resolver este problema ou Bellatrix. Os dois resolveriam o problema com a amiga meia bruxa de Harry Potter e seria um ótimo inicio de guerra e Snape teria mais pontos com Voldemort.

- Ela esta vindo para cá – Um dos fantasmas falou tirando todos os pensamentos da cabeça de Snape

- O que é essa petulante está fazendo? – Severo pensou alto e saiu da sala segurando a varinha firmemente querendo dar um final naquela história de vez.

"Eu mato Dumbledore, na frente do Potter, faço culparem Potter pela morte de Alvo e ela ainda quer vir aqui tomar um chá? Onde essa menina pensa que está com a cabeça? Ela precisa ajudar os dois imbecis, não criar ainda mais problema?"

Severo estava perdido com aquela situação. Esperava que algum membro da Ordem fosse procurá-lo desde que ele foi anunciado como diretor, pensou até que eles iriam tentar matá-lo. Até mesmo Minerva, mas mandar a pequena Hermione que tinha uma parte fundamental na guerra era testar os bons modos de um sonserino.

Quando Hermione viu Snape saindo da sala ela parou se assustando. Ele estava já com a varinha armada e supostamente a procurando para matá-la naquele exato momento. Suas pernas tremeram e o seu corpo em um ato de defesa parou naquele corredor.

- Veio acertar alguma conta por aqui Granger? – Severo falou – Acho que nas aulas que eu dei no ano passado eu não te ensinei, mas com certeza no final do ano você percebeu que a força de um comensal é muito grande e que vocês são inofensivos.

Hermione se arrependeu de ter ido lá. Encara Snape sabendo que ele tinha matado Dumbledore era uma sensação tenebrosa e por um momento ela entendeu o que se passava na cabeça de Remus e Sirius. Mas eles não podiam fazer isso com alguém inocente.

- Eu vim pra conversar sobre a Kate – Hermione falou dando um passo para traz

Severo mudou sua expressão de uma hora para outra. Foi nítido que naquele momento ele não conseguia fazer suas expressões de sempre, não conseguia fingir ou se quer dizer alguma coisa. Hermione nunca tinha visto aquele olhar perdido e intenso do professor.

Quando Dumbledore estava naquela torre, Snape se aproximou de Harry para o pretejá-lo. Fez um sinal para ele se silenciar e Harry confiou no professor, que nunca tinha dado se quer um voto de confiança para o menino, apenas pontos a menos para a Grifinoria e naquele momento sabendo ou não se Hermione estava blefando ele fez o mesmo sinal.

Hermione se sentiu mais relaxada e o seu corpo mais acostumado com aquela situação. Snape se aproximou dela abaixando a varinha e pegando na sua mão de um jeito um pouco bruto demais. Os dois aparataram.

Quando Hermione deu por conta onde estava não conseguia entender o motivo dele ter levado ela lá a não ser para matá-la e jogá-la daquela montanha. Eles estavam no topo de uma montanha alta que tinha em volta um pequeno vilarejo. Mesmo com o verão, o clima ali era um pouco frio e batia um vento desagradável nos braços dela.

- Eu não sei porque você me trouxe aqui, mas eu não vim fazer nada eu só vim conversar.

- Você não conversa. Você me irrita – Severo falou tentando ler a mente dela, mas que estava extremamente fechada – Mas pelo menos aprendeu alguma coisa relacionado a fechar mente.

Severo segurou o braço dela fortemente com seus neurônios agora nervosos. Além dela ter falado o nome de quem jamais deveria ser citada, ele não estava conseguindo ler a sua mente

- Quem é Kate? – Severo perguntou querendo saber

- Você sabe quem é se não, você não teria me tirado de Hogwarts. Eu sei que ele não sabe dela também e que ela é um segredo seu, mas eu vim te avisar que ela não é mais um segredo seu e que – Hermione fez um pausa – Você está bem?

Quando Severo ouviu a menina dizer que ela não era um segredo dele parecia que tudo tinha ficado escuro na visão dele. Ele sabia muito bem que se isso acontecesse seria o fracasso total, como se todos os anos que ele viveu em vida dupla tivessem sido em vão e acima de tudo aquela garota iria sofrer tudo o que ele fez.

Severo se lembrou de que Dumbledore na noite antes de sair com Harry de Hogwarts pediu para que Snape ficasse com o livro que ele sempre pediu para o próprio diretor guardar e lembrou que colocou na gaveta da sua mesa.

Severo olhou para ela ainda mais assustado. Eles tinham descoberto ela por algo dele.

- Vocês pegaram o livro – Severo falou olhando ferozmente para ela

- Calma – Hermione deu um passo para traz – Se eu estou aqui é para te ajudar

- Ajudar, Granger? Você só veio dizer que descobriram alguém do meu sangue perdido por ai e que vocês querem me chantagear por isso. O que vocês querem? Que eu corte a minha própria cabeça? – Severo tirou a varinha novamente das vestes – Então eu vou mandar um recadinho para seus amigos.

- ELES NÃO SABEM QUE EU ESTOU AQUI – Hermione gritou com medo e querendo fazer Snape entender

- Eu não tenho nada haver com aquela menina.

- Seu rosto não disse isso.

- Fiquei assustado de como posso ser associado com uma trouxa daquelas.- Snape falou com desdém – Pessoas como você Granger. Querendo ou não ser uma pessoa boa, você apenas veio de encontro a sua morte. Aquela menina, que você acha que esta fazendo um bem, não é absolutamente nada pra mim, a não ser uma isca para eu pegar gente inocente como você.

- Eu achei que ela estava errada quando disse que você iria atrás dela – Hermione parecia desolada com as palavras de Snape – Mas eu devia ter escutado a razão e não sei lá o que. Por um minuto eu achei que isso te tocaria, e se você, por ter segredos de Voldemort, não seria tão cruel.

- Falando?

Este era o momento em que Hermione tinha que decidir entre dizer o que estava acontecendo sem colocar o nome de Sirius e Remus ou fazer com que a Ordem arcasse com toda aquela loucura.

- Estou aqui porque ela esta sofrendo. A Ordem descobriu ela e você matou Dumbledore e eles resolveram – Hermione deu uma pausa, lembrou do que Harry contou sobre o que tinha acontecido mais cedo – Sequestrar ela, ela esta trancada em um quarto a dias. Eles querem que você vai atrás dela. Eu não estou aqui por você, estou por ela, ela parece que... está sozinha e pouco se importando com aquilo e eles acham que ela tem alguma coisa com você.

Severo respirou profundamente.

- Volte para a sua casa e suma com os seus pais. Não basta apagar a memória deles, é necessário sumir com eles do mapa. Não jogar eles no pais vizinho, estou falando em sumir – Severo falou aquilo de uma forma tranqüila – Se possível amanhã mesmo e se eu fosse Harry Potter eu estaria bem longe da Ordem. Eles sabem que ele está lá

Hermione fez um sinal com a cabeça. Ela entendeu que aquilo que ele estava falando era uma forma de agradecimento. Ele ainda estava passando informações então ela realmente estava certa. Snape estava surpreso com a coragem de Granger ir procurar ele e apostar todas as fichas, inclusive a sua vida, em que ele influenciaria com aquela situação, e ela estava certa.

Snape estava frustrado em saber que a menina estava sob a Ordem e que não podia fazer nada por causa de Voldemort. Naquele momento ele desejou, pela primeira vez em 17 anos, que tudo fosse diferente.

- Vá pra casa – Snape falou para Hermione e sumiu

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Reviews SEMPRE são muito bem vindas e ajuda a escritora a se animar para atualizar a fic**. :)

Não estou exagerando nas minhas atitudes nesta fic rs. Snape tem seu lado muito humano que eu quero explorar aos poucos para não ficar meloso demais.

E eu estou adorando as reviews. Adoro saber a opinião de vocês. No final de semana eu respondo todas elas. Continuem escrevendo! Beijos


	11. O Sinal

Capítulo X: O Sinal

* * *

><p>- Só foi um toque com pé – Sirius bufou – Algo de reflexo. Não sei porque ele está assim.<p>

Remus observava a tensão de Sirius Black ao falar sobre o afilhado.

- Ele não é nosso amigo. Ele é outra pessoa e tem direito de ter a reação que ele quiser.

Sirius não queria ouvir o que Remus estava falando. Ele não queria entender o que Remus estava falando. Ele sempre teve um grande amor pelo afilhado, mas muitas vezes se pegou pensando no pai dele enquanto os dois conversavam. Sirius queria viver algo que não existia mais, mas não conseguia ver isso.

- Ele está sendo influenciado pelo momento – Sirius tentou se convencer – A Ordem nunca esteve ao nosso lado, ele correu para os braços de Molly e é obvio que ela deve ter abraçado ele e dito umas mentiras sobre nós.

- Molly não tinha que dizer mentiras, Harry não é estúpido, ele sabe que o que nós fazemos não é certo, mesmo sendo contra Snape.

- Pelo menos – Sirius se jogou no sofá – Tonks não está mais no seu pé.

Remus não queria pensar naquilo. Era estranho depois de tanto tempo convivendo com ela, ela simplesmente estar ali. Ela não se importava com o fato ele ser lobisomem, pobre e seu futuro, mas se importava com as ações dele em relação aquela menina. Ele sabia que estava indo contra uma grande maré.

- Ela estará salva e bem longe de mim – Remus suspirou

Naquela manhã Minerva foi até a casa dos Weasley para saber se realmente estava tudo bem entre os preparativos de um casamento e o futuro de uma guerra. Desde que Harry chegou na Ordem eles estavam evitando falar sobre a missão dele, mas Minerva seria a primeira a tocar no assunto, se não fosse o problema com Kate.

- Molly – Minerva falou depositando a xícara de chá na mesa – Eu ajudei nessa história. Eu dei algo que eles pudessem encontrar o paradeiro dela. Eu não imaginava que era isso, mas de certa forma era. E eu acho que Snape é um homem muito inteligente para deixar algo assim

- Não podemos julgar as pessoas pela sua família, pela sua história. O que eles estão fazendo lá é desumano. Eles estão fazendo aquilo que eu e a minha família queremos banir depois desta guerra, entende? Seja ela filha de Merlin ou de Snape

- E o que a Ordem pensa em fazer?

- Estamos pensando, depois do casamento, em dar um jeito nisso. Conversar com a garota e liberá-la. Já tem gente inocente demais nessa história. E ela é um perigo para nós, a qualquer momento Snape pode nos atacar.

Minerva não responde, pegou novamente a xícara de chá e ficou pensativa.

Harry não tinha o sono pesado quando morava na casa de seus tios, mas ao dormir com Ron tinha que se concentrar bastante e dormir profundamente para não acordar de hora e hora com os roncos do garoto, mas ao sentir algo se aproximando dele, ele logo se levantou. E um movimento brusco que fez Ron mesmo dormindo se levantar da cama.

- O que é isso? O que é isso? – Ron perguntou ainda meio dormindo – O que acontece?

Harry olhou e viu que era uma carta e a coruja de Hermione no pé da cama. Ele balançou a cabeça sabendo o que a garota tinha feito. Ron parecia aos poucos perceber o que estava acontecendo, mas mesmo assim o sono impedia dele dizer alguma coisa.

"_Estou bem e estava certa. Logo mais apareço na Ordem, antes preciso resolver algo com minha mãe e meu pai. Avisem aos outros que estou com eles. No final da tarde estou ai."_

Harry queria saber exatamente o que significava aquele Hermione estar certa. Era impossível imaginar que o que aquela garota pensou e dividiu com eles estava totalmente certo e se fosse seria tão tenebroso quanto a própria história de Harry e Voldemort, pois se Severo sente algo pela filha, ele sem dúvidas varia alguma coisa contra a Ordem.

Hermione pensava da mesma maneira, mas naquele momento não devia pensar em nada. Não sabia ao certo como fazer aquilo, mas tinha que novamente tirar as memórias de seus pais e enfeitiçá-los para que eles possam morar o mais longe possível.

Ela antes de qualquer coisa sentou na praça onde costumava tomar sorvete quando era criança, quando se quer sabia que era bruxa. Sentiu falta daquela vida, mas ao mesmo tempo, se sentiu orgulhosa pela menina que tinha se tornado. Agora ela tinha amigos, ela não era só a menina estranha, ela tinha pessoas que valia a pena se importar e lutar e seus pais quando entenderem isso saberão que foi a melhor coisa a ser feita, claro se ela sobreviver.

Hermione observou os pais saindo de casa para trabalhar e escondendo a varinha na blusa no seu colo os enfeitçou novamente, eles ficaram por algum tempo parados, ela sabia que este era o tempo para que o cérebro criasse um nova realidade para eles e de repente, exatamente como um passe de mágica, eles sumiram, sendo enviados para a dimensão que Hermione inventou para eles na Alemanha.

Hermione não pode deixar de entrar na casa que os pertencia. Tudo ficaria daquele jeito esperando tudo aquilo acabar. Ela teria colocado diversos poderes dentro da casa para que tudo ficasse daquele jeito, mas parecia que nunca nada daquilo seria o mesmo.

- Por que você foi me procurar ontem? – Era a voz de Snape – E por que fez o que eu te mandei? Do jeito que eu te mandei?

Hermione olhou para ele sem dizer muitas coisas e apenas voltou a observar as fotos da sala da sua casa. Não tinha ela nas fotos, seus pais se quer estavam ali.

- Não sei – Hermione falou sem dar importância – Eu não tenho medo de você.

- Assassino, comensal, péssimo professor, um cara rude, um braço direito de Voldemort. Essa são só as primeiras características, e que eu saiba, você me odiava, então, você se tornou tola demais...

- Ou informatizada – Hermione o cortou – A menina que esta la trancada não tem ódio de você, ela apenas sabe que você não vai lá, isso quer dizer que você não é assim tão mau e sem contar que se fosse, não faria um sinal para Harry ficar em silencio na noite da morte de Dumbledore, você o atacaria também, mesmo para deixar alguns machucados.

- E apostando a sua vida, acreditando nisso, você foi me procurar?

- Parece que o senhor Snape foi anestesiado na última noite e esta se lembrando da situação só agora? – Hermione falou com um certo deboche

- Não é porque você teve que tomar grandes atitudes que você precisa ser o que você não é. Fui seu professor, eu sei que essa Hermione Granger que esta falando comigo, não tem esse coração de pedra. – Severo revirou os olhos – Ela salva os amiguinhos, ajuda todos, extremamente irritante.

- Acho que você não veio aqui para falar sobre eu ser ou não irritante. - Hermione pareceu impaciente – Já descobri que você não é essa fera que você pensa que é.

- Eu matei Dumbledore, se esqueceu? Fui um péssimo professor com vocês nestes anos todos.

- Não acho isso – Hermione falou encarando Snape – Você quis nos proteger no terceiro ano, quando Remus estava se transformando. Mas acho que nós não temos tempo para falar disso.

- Ela é minha filha – Snape falou baixinho – Mas não posso fazer nada, não posso estragar os planos que traçamos por inúmeros anos. Foram muitos sacrifícios.

- E ela será mais um – Hermione o completou - Realmente você vai deixar ela morrer desse jeito? Dentro de uma sala de louça na mansão Black e tudo por sua culpa, que nem deve ser realmente sua culpa.

- Sabe essa casa vazia, a minha está assim desde meus tempos de Hogwarts

Houve um silencio na casa. Hermione estava presenciando um momento inédito e surpreendente. Desde que ela descobriu, juntos pequenos fragmentos, de que havia algo de errado nas maldades de Snape, ela imaginava que havia algo de errado, mas não daquela forma tão frágil que ela via.

- A mudança vem a partir de uma dose de coragem, oportunidade e sacrifícios professor – Hermione ao chamar ele de professor o pegou de surpresa – Talvez lhe falte isso, espero que você encontre o caminho. Enquanto a ela, daremos um jeito.

Severo não disse mais nada e desapareceu

Harry e Ron deixaram os Weasley bem preocupados ao falarem que Hermione teve que ir resolver um problema familiar, mas exatamente como ela disse no recado que ela mesma mandou no período da manhã, ela estva de volta, no final da tarde.

- Você sabe a loucura que você fez? – Ron falou entre os dentes

- Não foi loucura, eu estava certa. – Hermione falou para o garoto – Mas mesmo assim, ele não poderá fazer nada. Parece que ele está preso em algumas filosofias de vida.

- O que você quer dizer que ele estava certo? –Harry perguntou – Hermione, ele pode estar fingindo por causa da filha. Severo Snape traiu Dumbledore. Trair você seria muito mais fácil

- Harry, acho que ele está meio perdido.

- Isso não muda as coisas que ele fez,mas tudo bem, se ele não te matou e disse que não pode fazer nada, faremos alguma coisa e não procuraremos mais ele.

- Você contou os detalhes do que está acontecendo? – Ron a questionou

- Não, eu não quero que ele mate os dois. E contra a Ordem ele não pode jogar. Parece que existe um empasse entre Voldemort, ele e a menina.

- Kate, o nome dela é Kate. – Harry a corrigiu

Nem Kate mesmo estava se lembrando de que ela chamava Kate e que tinha uma vida fora daquele lugar, a verdade é que aqueles dois homens foram aparecer na sua rua no momento que ela menos estava se importando com a sua própria vida.

Todas as vezes que aquela porta se abria desde o chute, Kate pensava que seria exatamente o momento que a tortura começaria. Eles não a escutavam quando dizia que ele não viria atrás dela. E parecia que aquele momento chegou. Três homens entraram dentro do quarto, e fizeram a mesma coisa que Harry fez ao entrar naquele lugar – abriram a janela.

- Quando eu vi ela pela primeira vez aqui, ela não estava neste estado – Alastor comentou

Ela olhou para ele franzindo a testa. Ele era extremamente estranho. O homem negro e mais alto dos três homens ali não disse nada e se quer se mexeu. A mesma coisa aconteceu com Artur Weasley. Os três tinham entrado em um acordo com Sirius e Remus de que queriam ver a menina e ver se as suspeitas dos dois estavam certas, caso contrario, eles libertariam ela.

Kate ao se sentir observada apenas abaixou a cabeça.

- Você tem uma varinha? – Kim perguntou

Ela não respondeu. Da última vez que tinha falado alguma coisa recebeu um chute que doía até agora. Era melhor sofrer calada do que abrir sua imensa boca e dizer alguma coisa que possa complicá-la mais.

- Ele lhe fez uma pergunta. – Alastor parecia nervoso.

- Eles falaram que ela o atacou, então ela deve ter uma. – Artur pensou

Ela continuava muda, não queria responder nada, absolutamente nada.

- Vamos partir para a poção para ela falar tudo o que tem ai? – Alastor parecia empolgado

- Se ela tiver algum sinal dentro dela, ele saberá o que está acontecendo.

- Mas essa não era a intenção inicial? – Alastor o questionou

Kim apenas concedeu com a cabeça. Artur até fez um olhar censurador, mas mesmo assim não evitou que Moody se aproximasse dela. Ela primeiro tentou fugir da mão pesada que estava tentando segurar seu rosto, mas Moody venceu, ela estava extremamente debilitada para fazer alguma coisa.

A poção da verdade foi jogada na garganta da menina e Moddy com um grande sorriso psicótico se afastou dela esperando a bateria de perguntas e respostas verdadeiras.

Naquele momento ela sentiu algo estranho em sua cabeça. Algo muito mais forte do que ela. Severo que estava em sua sala pensativo observando uma foto de Kate quando pequena, apenas sentiu aquela mesma sensação. A sua face tinha mudado totalmente, o ar de preocupação estava se transformando em raiva. Ele tinha colocado o sinal para proteger ela.

Ela simplesmente não falava, mesmo que ela ouvisse eles e quisesse falar alguma coisa, ela não falava, seu corpo estava respondendo por ele mesmo e não por ela

- Ela tem o sinal – Kim suspirou aflito – Se ela tem algum contato com ele, ele já sabe.

Kate ficou surpresa. Eles estavam falando novamente que ela tinha algum contato com ele, e que talvez aquela força seria de alguma forma dele. Kate de repente se entristeceu, era uma força dele, sem dúvidas, para não falar nada, sobre ele. O pouco das informações que ela tinha, pareciam muito valiosas, e de fato, se não fosse, ela não estaria ali.

- Nada que uma maldição não quebre – Alastor tirou a varinha

- Isso é exagero demais. – Artur parecia assustado – Ela já esta debilitada.

- Ela não quis falar por bem, não é nossa culpa. É assim que as coisas funcionam em Askaban

Severo sentiu que a filha estava passando por uma sessão Cruciatus para quebrar o sinal e isso o deixou ainda mais nervoso. Ele observou o quadro de Dumbledore que estava serio observando ele, ele observou a foto, e por um momento olhou para o braço onde estava sua marca negra. Ele tinha que fazer alguma coisa, mas faria do jeito dele, a única coisa que ele sabia é que a Ordem iria se arrepender de fazer aquilo.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Reviews SEMPRE são muito bem vindas e ajuda a escritora a se animar para atualizar a fic**. :)

Meninas obrigada pelas reviews. Mesmo com a faculdade e o trabalho eu estou conseguindo manter a fic atualizada.

Deixei vocês com muita raiva do Sirius e do Remus né? Mas é necessário, os dois irão aprender muito com essa história.  
>Daqui pra frente terá muito Snape e Hermione e o trio indo atrás das Horcruxes.<br>A filha do Snape, supostamente é sangue puro, mas isso não quer dizer que é verdade. Alias, adianto que Snape tem um bom motivo para esconder a filha e se quer conhecer ela. E ela tem um bom motivo para se sentir sozinha, afinal, vocês já perceberam que ninguém do mundo trouxa foi atrás dela?

Continuem mandando suas reviews. Beijos. :)


	12. O resgate

Capítulo XI: O resgate de Kate

* * *

><p>Artur não quis ficar naquele quarto. A menina estava no chão, jogada como um animal, recebendo uma maldição de cinco em cinco minutos para falar alguma coisa. Kim estava se segurando para acabar com aquilo, mas dizia ele que estava no controle da situação.<p>

Quando chegou na Toca, percebeu que a mulher o esperava em um banco, sentada no meio do jardim. Os dois se observaram e ele apenas sentou ao lado da mulher

- Pela sua carinha, aconteceu alguma coisa de muito seria – Molly falou passando a mão no roso dele – Posso ajudar em alguma coisa?

- Eles estão aplicando uma maldição para ver se ela fala alguma coisa. – Artur suspirou – Ela não falou nada com a poção porque estava com o sinal.

Molly arregalou os olhos.

- E isso quer dizer que se o sinal for de Snape, ele já sabe?

- Era isso que eles queriam não era? – Artur falou perturbado – Mas tinha medo no olho daquela menina e Molly ela esta quase morrendo com tanta magia.

Harry ficou de boca aberta no terceiro andar da casa dos Weasley quando ouviu a conversa dos dois. Hermione que estava ao seu lado apenas observou o amigo que olhou para Ron.

- Acho que está na hora da gente fazer alguma coisa né? – Ron perguntou meio confuso

- Sim – Harry perguntou – Não dá mais pra ficar aqui

- Como não dá mais pra ficar aqui? – Hermione o questionou – Nós nem sabemos por onde começar.

- Quando sairmos daqui daremos um jeito nisso. – Harry falou – Eu preciso ver meus pais.

Harry pegou sua mochila que estava pronta para caso que eles precisassem ir atrás de Hermione, Ron fez o mesmo, mas um pouco nervoso. Hermione pegou sua pequena bolsa e com certeza tinha mais coisas do que a dos meninos.

- Harry – Hermione o parou por um momento – Você tem certeza que quer bater de frente com Sirius?

- Alguém precisa fazer isso – Ron respondeu por ele – Isso saiu do controle de todo mundo

Harry pensava a mesma coisa, mas pensar em enfrentar o único vestígio que ele tinha de família viva não era fácil, mas teria que ser, pois se Snape tivesse alguma idéia brilhante ele com certeza atacaria todos eles.

Severo andava no jardim entre os portões da Mansão Malfoy com uma vontade imensa de entrar na Ordem e acabar com aquilo de uma vez, mas não podia simplesmente sair dos trilhos e acabar com todos os anos que ele tinha prestado serviço para que essa guerra tivesse o seu final certo. Desde a visita de Hermione, aqueles anos estavam lhe pesando demais.

- O que faz aqui? – Bellatrix o questionou estupidamente

- Vim falar com o Lord. Tenho informações – Snape deu uma pausa – Que não te interessam

Bellatrix olhou para ele com vontade de mata-lo naquele momento. Ela morria de ciúmes da relação dele com Voldemort, pois o seu Lorde parecia muito mais confiante no serviço de Snape do que no dela.

Ele finalmente entrou na casa e se deparou com um Lucio acabado e logo percebeu que ele estava refletindo o que ele realmente era, um grande covarde. Snape deu um sorriso amarelo desconfortante a ele, que apenas abaixou a cabeça e passou.

A cobra de Voldemort não saia daquela escada. Parecia um tipo de proteção dele. Voldemort fez questão de colocar uma cadeira, praticamente como se fosse um trono, no alto da escada no meio da sala. Snape achava aquilo um tanto egocêntrico demais e até cafona, mas Voldemort era Voldemort.

- Severo – Voldemort com sua voz calma o chamou – Todas as vezes que você vem até mim sem eu pedir é porque eu sei que tem boas coisas para me contar.

Severo sorriu e olhou para os lados para ver se não vinha ninguém.

- Ninguém nos atrapalhará – Voldemort se mexeu na cadeira – Se aproxime.

Severo olhou para a cobra, ele tinha um certo receio dela, pois ela nunca pareceu gostar dele, ou de ninguém, além de Voldemort e de Bellatrix. Talvez porque os dois combinavam muito bem.

- Milorde – Snape sabia que esse momento mudaria muitas coisas – A menina Granger entrou no castelo na última noite. Não sei como, mas entrou.

Voldemort não mudou a sua expressão, apenas continuou falando.

- Acredito que eles achem que nós estamos mortos. Depois da tentativa frustrada de pegar o Potter quando ele saiu de casa, acho melhor nós planejarmos algo.

- A menina entrou em Hogwarts – Voldemort repetiu a informação – Que petulante. Ela achou que podia invadir nosso local, assim, sem mais ou menos?

- Rastreei da onde ela veio. – Snape falou seriamente olhando para os olhos de Voldemort – Eles realmente estão na casa dos Weasley.

A tranqüilidade de Snape era extremamente forçada. Ele apenas estava pensando que eles tinham ido longe demais com essa história com sua filha. O plano dele era muito simples, mas ao mesmo tempo muito complexo e necessitava de muito esforço da própria Ordem para entender.

Snape queria que Voldemort atacasse uma das bases da Ordem e que eles entendessem que este ataque surpresa não foi apenas atrás de Harry Potter e sim da garota. Por isso tinha colocado o home de Granger, ele iria atrás da garota, e a Ordem pensaria que na verdade ele estava indo atrás de Kate.

Eles ficariam com medo. Eles libertariam a garota e a paz voltava a reinar na mente de Snape.

- O que está pensando? – Voldemort o questionou

- Estou aguardando suas ordens Milord – Snape respondeu abaixando a cabeça

- Severo você deixará isso com Bellatrix. Talvez eles precisem de uma visitinha dela – Voldemort falou pausadamente – Acho que eles se importariam demais com você desnecessariamente se você fosse lá. Para você eu tenho outra coisa. Parece que nossa amiga Natalie, deixou uma herdeira espalhada pelo o mundo.

- Como assim? – Severo franziu a testa

- Eu –Voldemort se levantou da cadeira – Simplesmente não sei. A única coisa que eu sei, é que nos últimos dias, Bellatrix foi atrás da varinha dela. Sabe como sempre foi ciumenta essa mulher e sempre quis tudo de Natalie

- E ela viu uma foto de uma pequena garota no colo da menina. – Voldemort falou se levantando – Preciso deixar Bellatrix ocupada, a intenção dela é matar a menina, mas antes eu preciso saber se ela tem os poderes da mãe. Já desperdiçamos a mãe, a filha já seria uma burrice.

- Milord, se você falar para Bellatrix não matar ela não matará.

- Quero ela longe da menina – Voldemort pareceu nervoso – Eu nem sei onde ela está, mas eu quero ela bem longe dela. Não sei porque, mas eu vejo que eu tenho uma ligação com ela.

- Uma ligação? – Severo o questionou

- Sim – Voldemort se delimitou a dizer – Preciso ir atrás dela e você precisa fazer isso para mim. Deixarei Bellatrix com a Ordem, ela deseja muito matar a filha da Andrômeda e o próprio primo, com certeza se divertirá muito mais.

Snape saiu andando lentamente da sala

- Severo – Voldemort o chamou – Eu quero isso até semana que vem.

Severo queria apenas correr e fugir dos seus problemas. Aquela situação era a mais impossível de acontecer e estava acontecendo da pior maneira possível. Voldemort sabia da existência da menina, mas não sabia que ela estava sendo torturada pela Ordem, não por causa da sua mãe, mas sim por causa do seu pai, do qual Voldemort, jamais poderia saber que era ele.

O que ele podia fazer naquele momento é rezar pela boa vontade Hermione para salvar a menina daquele momento. Ele parou de pensar e apenas sentiu um grande arrependimento e ao mesmo tempo culpa por sentir aquilo. Ele tinha desde o começo feito tudo errado.

Harry pensava a mesma coisa. Ele tinha feito tudo errado, devia ter conversado com Sirius e com Remus antes de fazer alguma coisa. Precisava entender o que eles tinham na cabeça e não apenas enfrentar aquilo tudo ignorando eles. Eles tinham algo de errado, eles não eram daquele jeito.

Mas aquele pensamento foi quebrado pelo grito de dor. O trio tinha acabado de aparatar na Mansão Black, e a tortura com a menina não tinha terminado, mas mesmo assim ela continuava gritando.

- Vamos fazer alguma coisa já – Hermione passou pelos três.

O trio tinha aparatado na cozinha. Monstro parecia assustado conversando sozinho em um canto da cozinha. Ele os observava com medo e Harry e Ron perceberam que nunca tinham visto ele daquele jeito.

- Monstro aconteceu alguma coisa? – Ron perguntou esquecendo o que estava realmente acontecendo ali

– Eles estão fazendo isso errado. Eles estão fazendo isso errado.

Ron não respondeu, apenas foi puxado por Harry que seguia Hermione.

Hermione não sabia o que estava fazendo, apenas queria acabar com aquele grito imenso e tirar a menina dali. O que ela faria depois, ela já não sabia direito. Quando ela apareceu na escada, Remus estava parado apenas olhando o chão. Kim dizia alguma coisa para ele, mas ninguém fazia nada.

Hermione sentiu algo fazer ela correr desesperadamente. Os dois homens olharam para ela, mas antes que fizessem algo com ela, Hermione passou entre os dois empurrando a porta da sala onde estavam torturando a garota. Harry e Ron quase foram contidos pelos dois, mas passaram logo em seguida de Hermione.

- Vocês vão parar com isso agora – Hermione apontou a varinha para os dois.

- Harry – Sirius ficou chocado ao ver que o seu próprio afilhado estava apontando a varinha para ele. – O que você está fazendo?

- É isso que a gente pergunta pra vocês – Hermione parecia estar mais nervosa do que eles costumavam a conhecer ela

-Isso que dá dar liberdade demais para esses jovens – Alastor ficou irritado com a entrada dos garotos e parecia apontar a varinha para Hermione já conjurando um feitiço

- Você não vai fazer nada com ela – Ron entrou na frente dela gritando – Expelliarmus!

Harry automaticamente apontou a varinha para Rermus e fez o mesmo. Assim como Ron fez o mesmo com Sirius. Harry saiu para pegar a garota, mas viu que isso não iria adiantar, antes que pudesse pensar em algo, Ron petrificou Alastor e Sirius. Remus estava em choque sem saber o que fazer, Kim ia segurar eles, mas também não fez nada.

Harry olhou para Hermione que segurou Ron e os quatro aparataram.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Reviews SEMPRE são muito bem vindas e ajuda a escritora a se animar para atualizar a fic**. :)]


	13. Plano de Dumbledore

Capítulo XII: Um plano de Dumbledore

* * *

><p>Um baque muito forte no chão fez cada um dos quatro meninos rolarem para um lado daquela floresta. Hermione tentou até levantar mais rápido que os outros, mas estava tonta demais. Ron logo chegou perto dela para ajudá-la. Harry correu atrás de Kate que estava totalmente desacordada.<p>

- Esquecemos que ela estava fraca demais para aparatar – Harry falou tentando saber o que fazer com aquela menina que agora na luz da lua parecia muito mais humana do que ele imaginava – Precisamos fazer algo com ela.

- Espere Harry – Hermione se levantou pegando a varinha e colocando feitiços de proteção no local onde eles estavam

- Onde estamos? – Ron perguntou - Harry, você que nos trouxe aqui?

- Não, fui eu – Hermione falou – Eu vinha aqui com os meus pais quando eu era pequena.

Hermione se ajoelhou ao lado de Harry para ver Kate.

- Eu tenho algo na minha bolsa que pode nos ajudar – Hermione começou a procurar algo na pequena bolsa – Alias Ron, abra a barraca.

Hermione tirou a barraca que parecia uma carteira da bolsa e Ron fez com um feitiço aquela simples carteira virar uma grande cabana. Com alguns outros feitiços, apareceram lâmpadas, e cobertores.

- Vamos levar ela lá para dentro – Harry falou levando a menina no seu colo

- A gente não pode dar um banho nela antes? – Ron perguntou, mas ninguém o viu.

Harry colocou a menina em uma cama da cabana. Hermione começou a abrir a boca dela para dar a poção, Harry tentou até ajudar, mas Hermione era mulher e uma bruxa muito mais pratica que ele.

- E agora? – Ron perguntou vendo o amigo se levantar deixando as duas sozinhas

- E agora que a gente não tem mais que se preocupar com os problemas da Ordem, vamos nos preocupar com os nossos problemas – Harry parecia determinado – Mas acho que você devia voltar para o casamento do seu irmão

- Eu verei eles muitos anos casados, eu não preciso participar da cerimônia. Temos algo mais importante que ver Fleur jogando o buque – Ron deu os ombros – Tudo bem que se quer sabemos como começar.

- Eu quero ir ver para Godric's Hollow. Acho que lá sabermos como começar – Harry ficou pensativo – Mesmo que seja um lugar muito obvio para ir.

- Ela ficará bem – Hermione se juntou aos dois meninos – O que vamos fazer com ela?

- Vamos esperar ela acordar e depois pensamos nisso.

- Preciso escrever para Snape dizendo que estamos com ela.

- Como assim escrever para o Snape – Ron a questionou – Ele pode vir atrás de nós. Se ele soube o que aconteceu naquele quarto é bem capaz dele querer matar todos nós.

- Por isso mesmo. Para que ele não ataque a Ordem ou algo do tipo.

- Hermione ele jamais faria isso – Harry falou trazendo Hermione para a realidade – Ele é muito covarde para isso. Se tivesse coragem ele teria tirado ela muito mais rápido de lá.

Hermione sabia que Harry estava certo, mas mesmo assim não deixou de escrever, mesmo que uma única linha. "Está tudo Ok". Era só isso que ela precisava passar para ele para mostrar que de alguma forma, ele tinha alguma coisa boa ainda para lutar.

Quando Severo olhou aquele pequeno bilhete ele sentiu um alivio e ao mesmo tempo uma grande confusão dentro da sua cabeça. Ele não tinha mexido nada para mudar a situação, quem tinha feito tudo foi a irritante da sua aluna, a perfeita amiga de Harry Potter. Mas se ele pensasse como foi a sua vida desde que saiu de Hogwarts era exatamente assim,ele viviu a vida inteira por Lillian deixando mil oportunidades passar, até mesmo quando a sua única herdeira, estava em perigo.

Tantas coisas passaram nestes anos que parecia que Severo Snape tinha se deixado para trás para viver como o professor de poções e um espião. Desde aquele dia em que ouviu Voldemort dizendo que o filho que Lilian devia ser morto mudou definitivamente a sua vida.

Severo deixou seus pensamentos para caminhar por Hogwarts naquela madrugada. Aquele lugar era cheio de lembranças que ele jamais se esqueceria, mas não porque não queria, mas por que eles lhe perseguiam.

- Bela noite para se caminhar – Severo ouviu uma voz no fim do corredor. Era Minerva

- Professora, acredito que já tenha passado da hora da senhora estar em seus aposentos – Severo se delimitou a dizer isso. Agora que eles estavam mais próximos, parecia que Minerva não estava só de passagem .

- Estamos seguros aqui? – Minerva o questionou sem dar atenção no que ele estava falando

- Minerva, definitivamente, segurança é o que eu menos desejo a você e ao grupinho de sangue ruins, que vocês chamam de Ordem da Fenix, ou sei lá o que – Severo foi bem estúpido

- Ela não está mais lá.

- Ela quem? – Snape foi irônico – Vocês acham que a situação é essa mesma? Eu matei o diretor de vocês, eu posso sumir com você neste exato momento.

Minerva revirou os olhos sabia que seria uma grande conversa, mas não tão obtusa.

- Severo, você ainda não entendeu – Minerva parecia querer explicar algo para ele - Você não entendeu? Acha mesmo que se eu não soubesse de alguma coisa bem forte eu estaria aqui na sua frente? Eu sou velha, mas tenho amor a vida.

Severo olhou para ela e se virou

- Então devia dar um pouco mais de valor, pois se você me pegar de mau humor, não haverá outra chance – Snape tinha voltado ao seu eu normal – Alias, mande minhas saudações aos seus amiguinhos e que se forem matar a menina não mandem a conta do enterro para mim.

Minerva foi atrás dele e o pegou pelo braço fortemente e com uma grande dificuldade.

- Acha mesmo que eu ia conseguir abrir aquela gaveta, pegar um livro e dar eles a Ordem se eu não se fosse induzida a isso? Acha mesmo que Dumbledore confiava apenas em você.

- Vai revelar agora que você era a namoradinha do velho? – Snape deu os ombros se soltando dela. Ele não queria ouvir mais nada

- Vou revelar que ele só mexeu os pauzinhos para que de alguma forma ela fosse encontrada pela Ordem, afinal, você pouco se importou com o fato de Voldemort querer ela algum dia. Alias, é verdade, você nunca se importou. Você só se importou em fazer o que sua culpa te pede né? O problema é que a culpa não te levará a nada.

Era muita informação para aqueles dias e Minerva pediu para ser o poço que receberia toda aquela confusão que estava na cabeça de Snape. Ele se virou para ela com a varinha na mão. Minerva não se mexeu. Ele ia fazer um feitiço, mas os olhos de Minerva eram olhos que o censurava. Parecia os mesmos olhos de Natalie quando Severo a procurou para dizer que tinha que ficar em Hogwarts.

- Você é um caso perdido – Minerva se virou para Snape era o momento dela sair de cena.

Dumbledore pediu para que ela de forma alguma contasse que foi ele que armou boa parte daquele plano para que a menina ficasse sob a Ordem. É claro que Minerva não achou que as coisas chegariam naquele ponto e por isso mesmo estava falando, precisava de algum jeito acalmar Snape, já que a menina tinha o sinal, mas não funcionou.

Na manhã seguinte Kate acordou enquanto todo mundo estava dormindo. Hermione preveu que isso talvez iria acontecer e deixou uma roupa e um bilhete de que ela poderia tomar banho no rio, mas para não fugir, que eles estavam cuidando dela e ela ainda estava muito fraca.

Kate pela primeira vez naqueles dias estava sem cordas a amarrando e deitada em um lugar confortável. As marcas do cárcere estavam por todo o seu corpo, especialmente em seu cheiro. A dificuldade para levantar era nítida, ainda mais porque ela teve cuidado para não acordar ninguém, mas na verdade, Harry estava acordado apenas observando ela.

Ela tinha marcas por todo o corpo e um rosto pálido. Kate era magra e da altura de Harry. Tinha o cabelo loiro escuro, mas com alguma coisa meio ruiva entre eles. Harry achou até meio estranho essa mistura. Assim como achou estranho ela ter levando daquele jeito depois de uma sessão de tortura longa como ela teve.

Kate saiu da cabana estranhando o lugar onde estava, principalmente por olhar para a simples barraca e ver o que tinha lá dentro. Ela franziu a testa, sabia que era magia, mas assim como qualquer bruxo ficou encantada. Kate não se importou em estar no meio da para as grandes árvores e respirou o ar puro que sentiu falta dentro daquele quarto. Mas parecia que algo estava errado com ela e ela logo tossiu. Harry ficou em alerta.

Kate olhou para o rio e para as coisas que tinha em estava louca para tomar um banho e dormir pelo menos mais três dias, mas tomar banho naquele lugar, parecia perigoso demais. Ela olhou para a água e observou sua perna. A marca da mordida do cachorro ainda estava la, assim como outras. Ela sentiu um arrepio na espinha ao ver aquilo, mas ao mesmo tempo um alivio, parecia que aqueles meninos só queriam ajudar.

O barulho da menina caindo na água fez Harry relaxar.

- Calma, ela não vai pra nenhum lugar – Hermione resmungou para ele – Mas agüente sua ansiedade. Não vai ser legal a gente logo de primeira enche-la de perguntas.

- Não sei se ela sabe de muita coisa. – Harry falou pensativo – A possibilidade dela não saber nada é muito grande. Não sei se a gente deve se arriscar em fazer mil perguntas e ela achar que somos como eles.

Uma gritaria se estabilizou na mansão Black naquela manhã. Molly tiha notado que seu filho desapareceu junto com Harry e Hermione. A Ordem tinha notado que simplesmente com toda aquela confusão ninguém deu apoio para a suposta missão de Harry.

Era a primeira vez que Remus via Tonks e ela parecia simplesmente desprezá-lo. Enquanto Molly gritava coisas para os dois. Minerva apenas balançava a cabeça. Ela sabia o que tinha acontecido na noite anterior, mas ver aquela confusão toda, não era bem a intenção dos planos de Dumbledore.

- Não adianta mais brigar, gritar ou gerar mais confusão – Kim calou todos – O que está feito, está feito. Sabemos que se Harry tem alguma missão dada por Dumbledore ele irá cumprir e que ele terá a nós quando precisar. O nosso dever é não deixar os Comensais e Voldemort avançar no mundo bruxo.

- Ele não vai saber o que tem ou não. – Molly parecia desesperada – Ele viu que a gente estava seqüestrando, assim como os Comensais fazem, estávamos torturando, assim como os comensais fazem, uma pessoa inocente, assim como os Comensais geralmente escolhem suas vitimas.

- Ainda não sabemos quem ela é. – Sirius a cortou – Harry pode estar em perigo

- Sirius – Tonks falou – Acho que depois de tudo o que vocês fizeram, vocês nem deveriam estar aqui. Afinal, pelo o que eu vejo, o único culpado disso tudo são vocês dois.

- Vocês dois? – Remus parecia ter perdido a paciência – Se esqueceu que muita gente ajudou?

- Manter ela lá dentro? Sendo maltratada e até torturada? Não . Isso a maioria de nós tentou evitar, mas vocês conseguiram ser mais brutais do que a nossa imaginação previa.

- Não sei a gente foi brutal ou se você que saiu da sua vida de contos de fadas Ninfadora – Remus respondeu com os olhos vermelhos de raiva para ela - A única coisa que eu sei é que o que fizemos lá tinha algum motivo.

- Você gostaria que fizessem isso com um filho seu? – Tonks gritou mudando o cabelo de cor negra para vermelho

- Não! – Remus respondeu brutalmente se levantando da mesa – Por isso eu não tive filhos.

- Engano o seu – Tonks sorriu ironicamente para ele – Agora você vai ter um.

Nem Molly conseguiu dizer alguma coisa naquele momento. A confusão que estava na Ordem tinha acabado para ver aquela cena entre os dois. A revelação de Tonks não era só um baque para Remus e sim para todas as pessoas que estavam ali.

- A única coisa que eu espero é que ela não seja quem você e o Sirius pensaram que era, pois quem vai sofrer as conseqüências disso, caso ela seja uma pessoa como Snape, será o meu filho e não você – Tonks parecia entristecida – Infelizmente, pois por mim poderia ser você, pois você merece!

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Reviews SEMPRE são muito bem vindas e ajuda a escritora a se animar para atualizar a fic**.

Pessoas, eu dei muitas informações até aqui, agora é o inicio de explica-las. Eu diria que aqui acaba a primeira fase da fanfic. Nós já conhecemos alguns dos conflitos, mas não muito afundo. Vocês já ouviram um pouco sobre Kate, já leram algo sobre a Natalie, e um pouco sobre o perdido do Snape. Viram que Remus vai ter que aprender a ser gente grande e que Sirius vai precisar de uma boa lição para crescer e ver que nem sempre o que ele pensa é a verdade absoluta.

_Respondendo algumas questões... _

__Sim, Kate ajudará o trio, mas não necessariamente com as horcruxes.

Alastor nunca foi bom em seguir regras, então ele poderia muito bem torturar a menina e Kim apoia-lo sabendo que ela poderia ser uma "amiguinha" de Voldemort.

Natalie é uma parte essencial da fanfic. E ela será um motivo de revira volta entre Kate e a Ordem da Fênix.

Remus é o que mais me dá dó também, porque no fundo, sabemos que ele só está ali por causa de Sirius, mas por sorte Tonks mudará a situação.

Enquanto ao puro sangue, eu diria que é uma coisa que vocês saberão no futuro.

Harry e Kate é um casal complicado. Eles tem muito em comum, mas ao mesmo tempo, isso pode atrapalhar.

Hermione pode ou não ser madrasta da Kate. Vai depender se os três (Snape, Hermione e Kate) ficarem vivos no final da fic. (sim, existe essa possibilidade)

Muito obrigada pelas reviews. Parece pouco, mas para mim é muito bom. Escrevam sempre afinal, não sei se vocês perceberam, eu só atualizo quanto tem reviews.

Eu acredito que a fanfic terá entre 30 a 35 capítulos. Então não me abandonem! Prometo não decepcionar!


	14. Explicações e pensamentos

Capítulo: XIII: Explicações e pensamentos

* * *

><p>Kate estava comendo fora da cabana com os três. Desde que tinha acordado tinha falado pouco e como o conversado, nenhum deles iria fazer grandes perguntas, mas parecia que Kate tinha mais curiosidade que eles.<p>

- E agora? – A menina perguntou para os três. – O que vocês vão fazer comigo?

Kate tinha tomado banho e colocado algumas roupas de Hermione. As roupas não ficaram exatamente bem no corpo da menina que era um pouco mais magra que Hermione, mas dava um outro ar para a garota. Agora ela estava limpa e com o cabelo preso mostrando nitidamente os seus olhos claros. Ela ainda estava muito abatida e com diversas marcas no rosto, mas parecia mais viva do que antes naquele quarto.

- Você não precisa ficar aqui conosco. Eu só te tirei de lá para você ficar livre. – Harry falou observando a menina de costas observando as montanhas

- A Hermione disse que eu não tenho condições de sair daqui. Preciso melhorar esses machucados e depois eu vou. Não se preocupe, eu não quero atrapalhar.

- Você não esta atrapalhando. Sentimos muito por tudo o que aconteceu.

- Você é um menino muito bom – Ela deu um sorriso fraco para ele – Obrigada por ter me tirado de lá.

Harry não sabia o que dizer. A principio ele achava que todo aquele sofrimento era pelo suposto seqüestro, por ficar presa dentro de um quarto escuro sendo humilhada nos últimos dias,mas parecia que a menina tinha mais machucados do que ele imaginava e esses eram internos.

- Eu sempre vivi com isso, mas sabe, eu também nunca precisei.- Kate começou a falar - Talvez seja por isso que eu esteja chateada, porque algo em mim dizia que quando eu precisasse ele estaria ali, mas pensando bem, eu sou uma idiota, ele nem deve saber que a minha mãe morreu a 1 ano atrás.

- Por isso que você disse que não teria ninguém te procurando? – Harry perguntou

- Sim. – Ela sorriu timidamente – Se minha mãe estivesse viva acho que todos vocês estariam mortos. Ela era extremamente protetora e uma ótima bruxa. Mas ai ela morreu e então as coisas mudaram.

- Não mudaram – Hermione falou – Eles só chegaram até você por que seu pai paga o seu aluguel. Eu sei que isso não é uma demonstração de afeto.

- Não, a casa onde eu moro, quem paga o aluguel sou eu, direito para o proprietário. E eu ouvi vocês falando sobre ele. – Kate olhou para os três – Dumbledore, ele é o dono da casa.

- Você conhece Dumbledore?

- Sim, ele era amigo da minha mãe. Não sei era bem amigo, mas eu conheço ele desde pequena e quando ela morreu ele me ofereceu a casa. Não tem nexo essa história do Snape.

- Eles eram amigos – Hermione falou lentamente

- Mui amigos você quis dizer né? – Ron foi irônico – A não ser que vocês queiram me matar.

- Matar? – Kate parecia extremamente assustada pelas informações – Ele matou o amigo? Ele matou Dumbledore? Porque? Porque ele estava me ajudando? Porque ele foi o único que não me deixou sozinha naquele enterro?

- Calma – Harry tentou segurar na mão na menina, mas Kate se levantou

- O que ele quer de mim? O que vocês querem de mim?

- Kate – Hermione tentou acalma-la – Estamos em guerra. Seu pai..

- Ele não é meu pai – Kate gritou – Eu não tenho um pai. Eu nunca o vi se quer. Se eu ver ele na minha frente eu jamais reconheceria e mesmo se visse saberia que é encrenca,pois mesmo sem conhecê-lo olha o que eu já passei por esta maldita ligação sanguínea.

- Snape – Hermione se corrigiu – digamos que está do lado de pessoas não muito legais. Dumbledore sempre tentou acabar com essas pessoas. Ele, pelo menos é o que sabemos, traiu Dumbledore, o matou, e os amigos de Dumbledore quis você para se vingar dele. Parece uma história muito fictícia, mas esta é a verdade.

- E mesmo assim ele não veio atrás de mim? Sabendo que eu era ali conseqüência de algo dele? – Kate questionou Hermione

- E olha que Hermione foi atrás dele, se arriscou, e ele não fez nada – Ron comentou o que não devia ser comentado para aquela menina que simplesmente tinha descoberto que não tinha nada, nem se quer um amigo, como era Dumbledore.

- Desculpe se ele fez algo de ruim para vocês, mas eu não tenho culpa. Eu sou só mais um dos erros que ele cometeu

- Você não é um erro – Harry respondeu o que ela tinha dito – Você é uma pessoa muito forte e corajosa. Você foi uma pessoa extremamente forte naquele quarto. Você não precisa dizer que foi um erro e sim algo bom, não para ele, mas para as pessoas que estão a sua volta.

- Aquelas pessoas que me maltrataram não pareciam ver isso em mim.

- Elas estavam cegas – Hermione disse – Eles são bons. Eles só estão perdidos.

- Acho que já basta de informações por hoje – Ron, que sempre foi curioso, falou. Até ele estava ficando confuso com aquela história

Hermione ficou pensativa, aquela história que ela tinha contado fazia sentido, mas parecia que Snape tinha que dar algumas respostas. Hermione sabia que ele jamais falaria isso para ela, mas ao mesmo tempo, queria saber. Era estranho o que estava acontecendo. Ela não devia se meter, mas já estava interessada na história.

Os quatro dormiram cedo naquele dia, não havia muita coisa para conversar. O trio não contou o perigo que eles estavam passando naquele momento para Kate, assim como ela não contou que estava com medo de voltar para casa. Ela estava se bancando forte, mas tudo que aconteceu nestes tempos só a fez mais mal. Não era legal pensar que realmente estava sozinha, que não havia esperanças de que ele estaria do outro lado apenas a observando.

Hermione acordou com uma folha caindo no seu rosto. O toque do pergaminho a assustou, mas ao ver uma coruja saindo da cabana voltou a realidade abrindo o papel.

"A mantenha em segurança. Fiquem com ela até a situação acalmar"

Hermione fechou os olhos e encostou na sua cabeça no travesseiro imaginando como faria isso com aquela menina e o que estava passando na cabeça de Snape para enviar aquilo. Ela não sabia, mas Snape estava dividido no que ele desejava e no que ele precisava fazer. Ele não podia entregar a filha para Voldemort, mas podia dizer que ela era um aborto e usar a vizinha de Kate para se passar por ela, mas isso seria mentir novamente.

Severo não tirava aquela conversa com Minerva da sua cabeça. Ele não podia acreditar que Dumbledore tinha planejado tudo aquilo. Com certeza ele devia ter plantado uma idéia de vingança na cabeça da Ordem para que eles pegassem a menina, mas naquele momento, sabendo que ela estava salva, isso não importava. O que importava era o que exatamente aquele velho queria com isso.

A única coisa que ele pensava era de que Dumbledore queria que ele saísse de toda aquela história e por uma única vez, mesmo que seja decisiva, ele seja ele mesmo e siga os seus próprios impulsos. Este foi o tema da última conversa entre os dois.

Flashback

- Você está pesando demais a alma de Lilian – Dumbledore disse para ele

- Cheguei até aqui, não posso simplesmente sair daqui e seguir algo que eu deixei para traz há 17 anos. Eu tenho uma tarefa a cumprir. – Severo falou sem dar muita atenção a conversa

- Sua vida seria muito mais fácil se você cumprisse o que tem que cumprir do seu jeito. Não com esta mascara, você é inteligente o suficiente para fazer os dois

- Você está ficando louco. Sabe muito bem que graças a essa minha escolha, estamos ao lado de Voldemort, sabendo cada passo e se preparando para cada ação. Eu jamais poderia fazer isso.

- Sacrifícios, meu caro. – Dumbledore disse – Mas você não sabe o que é isso ainda. As coisas de certa forma não mudaram entre 17 anos para você. Quando mudarem talvez você entenda que esses sacrifícios devem ser feitos e Lilian entenderá isso.

Snape ficou em silencio. Não gostava de falar sobre Lilian.

- Não se esqueça que Natalie não está mais aqui e eu também logo mais não estarei. Aquela doce menina inglesa não pode ficar sozinha.

- Eu não posso fazer nada por ela. Se ela quer ficar deste jeito isso é um problema dela.

- Não seja frio com a Kate. Ela teoricamente não tem ninguém.

- Eu também não tenho e mesmo assim não fico chorando o dia inteiro em casa.

- Porque você sabe das suas escolhas, mas quem escolheu que a vida da Kate fosse assim foram outras pessoas e não ela. – Dumbledore pegou Snape de surpresa – Existem pessoas com histórias piores que a sua meu caro, e a sua própria filha é uma delas. A única coisa que eu temo é que você percebe isso tarde demais.

Tarde demais. Estas palavras assombravam Snape e por isso tudo parecia fazer sentido. Dumbledore queria que ele mudasse de lado e deu um grande motivo para isso, mas Dumbledore estava morto, não estava do seu lado, não estava ali, e ele não podia fazer isso. Talvez o tarde demais já tinha acontecido.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Reviews SEMPRE são muito bem vindas e ajuda a escritora a se animar para atualizar a fic**.


	15. O que Dumbledore deixou

Capítulo XIV: O que Dumbledore deixou

* * *

><p>Kate foi a última a levantar naquela manhã. O seu corpo ainda estava cansado, por mais que ela tentasse aparentar o contrario. Quando ela se virou na cama percebeu que eles já tinham acordado e por um momento desejou ficar ali sozinha, sem pensar em nada, apenas relaxando, mas a paz interior durou questão de segundos.<p>

- Eu trouxe tudo para fazer e eu vou fazer – O grito de Hermione entrou na barraca.

Kate se levantou se espreguiçando enquanto Ron dizia alguma coisa sobre eles terem coisas melhores para fazer do que um bolo para Harry. Quando olhou para o lado viu que o próprio Harry estava a observando

- Bom dia – Harry falou – Ou melhor boa tarde. Já são quase uma hora da tarde.

- Nossa, fazia muito tempo que eu não dormia assim. – Kate parecia impressionada

- Eu te dei uma poção do sono, é que você não percebeu – Hermione falou – Mas não foi para fazer nada com você, foi para você dormir sem sonhar. Isso ajuda a relaxar.

- Eu confio em vocês – Kate apenas sorriu – Mas vocês não precisam gritar para me acordar, precisam?

- Hoje é aniversário do Harry – Hermione falou animada – Dê parabéns para ele.

- Eu posso fazer isso depois de tomar um banho, escovar meus dentes, essas coisas?

- Pode – Hermione riu

Kate apenas sorriu de volta. Ela estava começando a querer saber o que estava acontecendo com aquele trio. Afinal, se era aniversário do menino o que ele estava fazendo lá, e quem era a menina que tanto queria ajudar ela. E o ruivo, porque ele parecia tão diferente dos dois.

Aquelas questões não seriam o pior problema dela. Ela tinha acabado de acordar e já estava lembrando das histórias contada sobre seu pai, sobre Dumbledore, sobre ela mesma, que ela totalmente desconhecia.

Snape não conseguia parar de pensar, e as aulas iriam iniciar logo mais. Os comensais, os dementadores e todas essas ferramentas de Voldemort estariam no castelo e isso faria com que Snape não tivesse o mínimo de tempo para o assunto, mas pensando bem, era até bom, talvez ele tivesse entrando em uma crise desnecessária. Ele nunca seria um bom pai, ele era exatamente aquilo que ele vivia.

Remus até pensava do modo que Snape pensava. Ele sempre foi muito frio para ter uma relação com alguém, era meio obvio que ninguém fosse atrás da menina. Se Voldemort não sabia realmente da sua existência, Snape jamais se arriscaria. Mas aquilo parecia muito obvio perto da garota e Remus tinha que se lembrar que ela reconheceu eles.

Tudo aquilo só estava na sua cabeça porque Tonks estava grávida e ele sabia que além de estar grávida de um lobisomem, tudo que ele fez de ruim para aquela menina poderia voltar para uma criança inocente, que já nasceria marcada e excluída pela sociedade. Essa era a pior parte.

Tonks se quer conversava com ele. Depois que ela gritou na frente de todos que ele a engravidou ele se quer conversou com as outras pessoas. A diferença de idade, de vida, de perspectiva, parecia que Remus tinha assassinado uma parte boa da vida dela e ele devia ir para Askaban por isso.

- Hoje é aniversário do Harry e ele não está aqui – Sirius parecia incomodado – Nós deveríamos passar o aniversário dele com ele, nós somos a família dele.

- Sirius – Remus queria dizer aquilo a muito tempo – Ele deve estar muito bravo com a gente. Para ele ter te enfrentado, sabendo que você é o único vestígio de família, é porque...

- Remus – Sirius o cortou – Isso é coisa daquela menina, ela é muito inteligente, mas peca em ser muito boazinha.

- Sirius, você está indo longe demais – Remus o alertou – E olha, ele deve estar feliz, não estamos torturando ninguém. Não estamos atrapalhando na missão dele.

- Nem ajudando Lupin! Desde quando você pensa assim

- Desde quando eu tenho um grande problema e você se quer toca no assunto – Remus desabafou – Você simplesmente fica ai pensando em planos, de como o mundo é ruim, ou coisas do tipo. Desgraças acontecem, e por sinal, elas na sua vida, não são culpa de Snape.

- Não vai me dizer que você acreditou naquelas coisas que Tonks disse?

Remus não respondeu, não adiantava ele dizer nada para Sirius Black, ele era extremamente teimoso para entender como as coisas funcionam e a única pessoa que poderia fazer isso já estava morta a muito tempo.

Hermione também não gostava de dar explicações ou ser tratada como uma menina no meio dos dois meninos. Ela resolveu fazer o bolo para Harry e tentar uma forma de dizer para Kate ficar com eles.

O trio tinha concordado, mesmo achando muito estranho o recado de Snape. Ron ficou inventando inúmeras desculpas para ela não ir, mas Harry e Hermione pensaram que poderia ser algo bom no futuro. Snape deveria um favor a eles.

Ron tentava ajudar Hermione com o bolo, mas parecia não estar dando muito certo a parceria. Harry que estava fora da barraca com Kate ouviam os gritos de Hermione mandado ele fazer alguma coisa certa.

- Eles são sempre assim? – Kate perguntou dando risada

- Sim, desde que eu os conheço.

- Eu esqueci de fazer uma pergunta – Kate falou curiosa – O que estamos fazendo aqui? Você não deveria estar comemorando seu aniversário com sua família e amigos?

Harry encontrou algo ruim na história dela não o reconhecê-lo. Ele teria que contar, por ele mesmo, o que aconteceu com a vida dele.

- Meus pais morreram quando eu era criança – Harry falou meio sem jeito

- E eu não deveria ter perguntando isso – Kate falou ainda mais sem jeito – Desculpa.

- Não – Harry riu – É que todo mundo sabe disso. Eu mesmo não contei a ninguém.

- Como assim todo mundo sabe? Saiu no jornal?

- Sim – Harry falou encabulado, tirando a franja da cicatriz – A pessoa que matou meus pais, tentou me matar, mas eu não morri, fiquei com essa cicatriz estranha na testa. E essa pessoa que tentou fazer isso tem uma ligação comigo, o suficiente para eu te dizer que não podemos estar no mesmo mundo.

- Isso se chama vingança – Kate falou – Não se chama?

- Não. Ele quer me matar desde pequeno. Matou meus pais porque eles tentaram me defender. Dizem que eu sou o escolhido para acabar com ele. Ele não fez isso só comigo. E sim com boa parte do mundo bruxo e até muitos trouxas.

- Voldemort – Ela falou – É esse o cara? Que todos lutam contra?

-Sim.

- Dumbledore uma vez me falou sobre ele – Kate deu uma risada – Mesmo sendo bruxa, eu ainda tenho dificuldades para entender diversas coisas.

- Eu também tenho. Eu descobri que era bruxo aos 11 anos.

- Sério? Mas se seus pais morreram, com quem você ficou?

- Com meus tios, mas eles eram trouxas, e eles não eram legais. Eu conheci meu padrinho muito tempo depois e como ele ainda não é um homem totalmente livre é difícil ficar com ele.

- Seu padrinho é aquele cara que me chutou não é? Que fez parte do seqüestro?

- Sim

- Ele parecia muito preocupado com suas ações. Acho que ele é uma pessoa perturbada Harry. – Kate percebeu que tinha falado demais – Desculpa por isso, as vezes eu sou meio sem noção.

- Você é muito educada isso sim. O que eles fizeram com você foi extremaente bruto, para os chamarem apenas de perturbado – Harry falou com sinceridade que até doía nele – Não precisa se desculpar.

- Tudo bem, as desculpas foram por você, não por eles – Kate de uma risada – Mas então, você mora aqui, junto com os três?

- Não. Nós estamos aqui porque precisamos ir atrás de algumas coisas para matar Voldemort.

- Matar? – Kate franziu a testa – Vocês não tem uma justiça, algo do tipo? Eu sei que tem, eu sei o que é Askaban. Mamãe as vezes me ameaçava de me mandar para lá.

- O que você chama de justiça aqui é totalmente voltada para ele. Ele tem poder suficiente para comprar tudo e todos.

- Que bacana – Kate falou ironicamente – E você quer matá-lo?

- É o jeito. Dizem que só eu posso fazer isso. Me chamam até de O escolhido.

- Então estou conversando com o futuro do mundo bruxo, o futuro da nação e não sabia?

- Acho que sim

- Você é muito humilde – Kate parecia assustada – E muito corajoso e justo. Deve ser por isso que você confiou em mim e não neles e me tirou de lá.

- Não foi sozinho, foram com eles. Eles são meus amigos, talvez os únicos de verdade que estão comigo em todos os momentos. Os ruins e os bons.

- E os perigosos também. Acho que uma guerra bruxa não é simplesmente uma guerra. Deve ser uma grande batalha de luzes voando para todos os lados

Harry riu da descrição dela.

- Não dá risada. Eu ainda sou leiga no ramo – Kate ficou seria – Você precisa de alguma ajuda?

Harry olhou para ela não entendo o que ela estava falando. Eles tinham acabado de se conhecer e ela estava se oferecendo a entrar na batalha com eles.

- Você não sabe como é uma guerra, isso não é para você. Já basta as pessoas envolvidas.

- Mas você disse que está procurando algo e está aqui parado. – Kate deu os ombros – Achei que precisasse de alguém. Olha, eu não tenho grandes habilidades com uma varinha, mas eu sei fazer algumas coisas. E quando eu fico nervosa eu quebro vidros e quando eu me concentro eu consigo levitar as coisas sem varinha. Na verdade essas são as minhas únicas habilidades.

- Você tem uma vida fora disso tudo. Mas, você talvez precise para a sua segurança passar um tempo conosco.

- Eles podem vir atrás de mim novamente?

- Agora que você entrou no mundo bruxo, qualquer um pode vir atrás de você, ainda mais se você estiver do meu lado – Harry falou – Parece que ele gosta de me afetar por terceiros.

- É, isso eu já percebi.

- Eu queria ir ver meus pais, o lugar onde eles moraram, onde estão enterrados.

- Eu nunca fui ver a minha mãe – Kate disse para ele – Fazer uma visita a uma pedra e chama-la de mãe é muito cruel para algo tão recente. Acho que quando o tempo passar e eu estiver em paz comigo mesmo, eu vou.

- Eu também nunca fui, não que eu esteja em paz comigo mesmo, mas eu preciso pelo menos conhecer o que restou de algo que eu não vivi.

- Harry venha aqui – Hermione falou assustada – Agora

Harry e Kate se levantaram e entraram na cabana. Havia um embrulho gigante. Harry pensou no primeiro momento que fosse um presente, mas na verdade, observou o selo do Ministério.

- O Ministro mandou isso para nós. – Hermione deu a carta na mão de Harry.

Kate se esticou um pouco para ler a carta na mão de Harry. Os dois leram rapidamente a carta que explicava muitas coisas ao mesmo tempo.

- Sim, ele me deu um conto de crianças – Ron parecia nervoso – Ele me confundiu com a Luna?

- E para mim ele me deu algo para termos luz. Ele é muito inteligente,deve ter algum significado para ele essas coisas e para nós também.

- E por que vocês não abrem o pacote – Kate questionou o trio chegando próximo do pacote e o rasgando fazendo os três prenderem a respiração. – Pronto. Eu adoro rasgar papel

- É essa menina que a gente vai levar com a gente? – Ron perguntou indiscretamente – Que não sabe nem se é um embrulho com magia negra e já sai rasgando.

- Então eu vou com vocês? – Kate sorriu com a idéia – Ah, vai ser um grande aprendizado.

- Ou a morte né – Ron respondeu meio bruto para ela

- A espada não veio – Harry falou – Mas precisávamos dela. Ela foi a espada com quem eu acabei com o diário. Precisávamos dela.

- Vou escrever para Gina. – Ron respondeu – Quem sabe a Armada consegue fazer algo.

- As cartas podem ser pegas a qualquer momento. – Hermione o lembrou

- Não na linguagem de irmão pra irmão. Eles não entenderão nada. Eu prometo.

Harry pegou o livro de contos que Dumbledore deixou para Ron e abriu. Kate deu risada e apontou ao desenho que tinha na contra capa.

- Dumbledore e as relíquias da morte, porque ele ainda insistia nesta história.

Os três olharam para ela.

- Eu disse algo errado?

- Não, mas parece que Dumbledore lhe disse muitas coisas – Harry falou olhando para Hermione – Não é?

- Sim – Hermione ficou pensativa – Parece que estamos no caminho certo.

Ron não entendeu a troca de olhares entre os dois quanto mais Kate, que ainda tinha a imagem de Dumbledore, como um bom velho contador de histórias. Sempre que ele ia a visitar contava algo de diferente e ela sempre gostou de ouvir.

Naquela noite os quatro cantaram parabéns para Harry e comeram o bolo preparado por Hermione. O céu estrelado de uma noite de verão parecia combinar com aquele momento entre os quatro, mas não com a guerra que estava fora da bolha de proteção.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Reviews SEMPRE são muito bem vindas e ajuda a escritora a se animar para ATUALIZAR r a fic**.

_Pessoal, tive que trocar os donos das coisas que o Dumbledore deixou no testamento. Será por uma boa causa._


	16. Laços entre amigos e inimigos

Capítulo XV: Laços entre amigos e inimigos

* * *

><p>- Conte sobre as relíquias a morte – Hermione falou olhando para a menina<p>

- Não sei direito, na verdade é o sinal dos contos, eu só sei disso, porque Dumbledore gostava de desenhar isso enquanto ele conversava comigo. Ele gostava de revistas trouxas, mas gostava de desenhar essas coisas.

- Um conto?

- Sim, de três bruxos que cada um encontrou a morte e fez um pedido para ela. Algo do tipo. E um deles pediu uma capa de invisibilidade, o outro uma varinha que nunca pudesse ser derrotada e o outro uma pedra da ressurreição. História sem pé ou cabeça.

Harry apenas se levantou pegou na sua mochila uma capa e se cobriu com ela.

- Não é tão estranha assim essa história – Ron completou a visão de Kate. A capa existia

- Não é possível. – Kate fechou os olhos e abriu novamente – E eu achando que aquele velho usava algum tipo de droga ou tomava uns remédios com dose alta para pressão

- Mas o que isso quer dizer para nós? - Harry perguntou para eles – O que quer dizer?

- Se existe a capa, existe os outros? – Kate falou em tom de pergunta querendo a confirmação dos outros – Eu sou tão amadora quanto vocês. Eu nem prestei atenção na história, só achei o desenho bonito.

- Só achei o desenho bonito – Ron balançou a cabeça – Temos uma nova Luna Lovegood com a gente.

- Ué! Eu não tenho culpa. A credibilidade de um velho com uma barba daquele tamanho não é totalmente confiável, ainda mais que ele nunca falou coisa com coisa, pelo menos para mim.

- Não adianta pensarmos nessas coisas de cabeça quente. Vamos dar tempo ao tempo. – Hermione falou guardando com ela as coisas que Dumbledore deixou para eles.

Era o último dia que Severo poderia ficar longe de todos, ele preparou uma poção para dormir sem sonhar, tomou um banho e colocou o seu pijama mais confortável. Ele se quer queria ler um livro ou o jornal. Não queria se entreter com um jogo de xadrez ou com outra coisa banal, mas parecia que sua paz não ia ser tão fácil dê ser conquistada.

Severo ouviu as batidas na porta do seu aposento. Eram leves demais para ser de algum homem ou comensal. Ele olhou para a porta imaginando quem seria. Ele pensou em Hermione, ela poderia não ter entendido o seu recado, mas ele não queria abrir.

- Severo abra essa porta – Minerva falou entre o vão da porta – Precisamos conversar.

Era Minerva para acabar com sua paz. Talvez ele preferia a senhorita sabe tudo que não sabia nada do que a mulher que sabia muita coisa. Colocou o seu roupão por cima do pijama e olhou para a porta enjoado de ter que fazer aquilo. Dumbledore estava morto, ele não precisava manter a paz comum, ele poderia matar Minerva. Por via das duvidas e caso a coragem viesse ele colocou a varinha no roupão.

Quando abriu a porta viu que ela estava também com trages de dormir e com os cabelos menos alinhados do que ele geralmente via.

- Não sou Dumbledore para você dar uma das suas visitinhas noturnas – Severo respondeu grosso – A não ser que você faça isso com todos os diretores

- Mais respeito professor Snape – Minerva não perguntou se podia entrar ou não e entrou – Vim conversar com você. Sei que logo mais começam as aulas e precisamos antes de tudo conversar.

- O que eu vou conversar com uma velha? – Snape deu os braços – Uma velha atrevida que entra no meu quarto deste jeito. O que eu devo para a senhora? Um chá?

- Acalme-se. É a última vez que eu venho até você.

- Que tal a senhora me dar o prazer de nem concluir essa visita?

- Severo. Eu estava pensando em algo. Essa sua frieza toda em relação a garota faz sentido, mas estou com medo de que Dumbledore queira usar ela para algo. –Minerva parecia aflita – Pois se era para aproximar vocês dois, não era assim que ia acontecer, ele só faria isso se fosse algo que ele soubesse que ia acontecer e nós sabemos que não vai acontecer.

Severo deu uma risada irônica

- E você acha o que? Que ele te enganou?

- Você sabia? – Minerva parecia assustada – Você sabia disso? Que ele queria usa-la?

- Não foi você mesma quem disse que era melhor a Ordem encontrá-la primeiro que Voldemort? – Severo a questionou – Porque vai colocar isso na minha boca? Acha mesmo que ele queria a paz mundial ou apenas um soldado a mais?

- E você não fez nada para isso não acontecer?

Severo estava cansado daquela enrolação toda.

- Por que você veio aqui? Pra me dizer todas essas coisas? Se for, pode ir embora.

- Não. Eu só vim porque eu me senti usada por ele e eu achei que você não ia gostar de saber disso, mas que deveria saber quais foram os planos de Dumbledore para essa menina.

- Dumbledore esta morto e com ele seus planos. Se você sabe de todas as histórias dele, sabe que ele mesmo planejou tudo isso. Agora vá para seus aposentos. Este horário somado com sua idade pode ser fatal.

Minerva parecia assustada com a frieza de Snape. Quando ela percebeu que a intenção de Dumbledore não era unir Snape e a menina e sim uni-la a Harry entendeu que ele tinha um plano para uma pessoa inocente que poderia a qualquer momento morrer.

Minerva saiu do quarto e um Snape cansado se jogou na cama fechando os olhos.

- Ele queria me testar – Snape falou para si mesmo.

Para Hermione parecia um pouco obvio a relação entre Snape, Dumbledore e Kate. Kate sabia algumas coisas de magia, de bruxaria, mas não informações decisivas ou que pudessem influenciar ela de alguma maneira.

Logo quando o dia nasceu as duas resolveram testas alguns feitiços. Hermione sabia que se ela iria andar com eles por enquanto ela precisava no mínimo saber se proteger. Não houve grandes conversas sobre o real motivo dela ficar, Kate mesmo decidiu que queria ficar com eles, pois não queria voltar para casa. Isso foi ótimo para Hermione que não precisou dizer nada.

Harry até tentava ajudar, mas parecia que as duas tinham se entendido muito bem, o suficiente para que elas não se importassem com Harry naquele momento.

Hermione percebeu que os poderes da menina eram grandes, Ron e Harry que observaram também perceberam a mesma coisa, mas ninguém comentou nada, até ver onde ela poderia chegar, até que ela chegou.

- Eu não preciso fazer isso – Kate parou ofegante olhando para Hermione – Eu consigo fazer sem feitiços. Me diga algo para eu procurar.

Hermione franziu a testa. Ela estava falando sobre o feitiço Accio.

- Um peixe no lago – Ron falou para ela entusiasmado

Kate apenas sorriu olhando para o lago. Ela poderia fazer um pouco de força, mas por ter contato com magia naquele momento, foi apenas ela pensar no peixe que ele saiu do lago, voando em sua mão.

Hermione, Harry e Ron ficaram de boca aberta quando viram aquilo.

- Genial – Ron bateu palmas – Como você faz isso?

- Não sei – Kate deu os ombros – É divertido. Eu consigo levitar as coisas, acha-las, as vezes eu até estourá-las quando não estou nervosa. Quando eu realmente estou, eu estouro tudo.

- Então porque você não fez isso quando estava na casa do Sirius? – Ron a questionou

- Sirius? – Kate não estava ainda acostumada com os nomes – Não sei. Não pensei nisso.

- Não pensou em fugir?

- Não. – Kate parecia triste – Achei que eu não precisaria disso.

- E não preciso – Harry se levantou – A gente estava lá.

- Dumbledore sabia desses seus poderes – Hermione perguntou

Kate deu uma risada gostosa e pareceu ficar um pouco envergonhada.

- Ele sempre disse que se eu tivesse ido para Hogwarts eu teria sido uma das melhores alunas naquele colégio, mas eu nem fui. Fazer o que. Escolhi ser gente normal.

- Quem sabe os seus dons de gente normal não nos ajuda a concertar o rádio do Ron – Harry falou entrando na cabana – Na queda vendo para cá aconteceu alguma coisa que ele não funciona.

Ron entrou na cabana junto com Kate seguindo Harry, mas Hermione ficou la fora. Ela sentia alguma coisa diferente nos ares daquele local. Alguma coisa que estava achando muito estranho, parecia que alguém estava observando eles.

Depois de passar mais de três minutos observando o local e não vendo ninguém relaxou e apenas guardou a sua varinha. Ao se virar para ir para a cabana, ela olhou para o outro lado do rio e lá estava Snape, parecia uma visão, ou melhor, um fantasma, a observando seriamente.

Ela piscou novamente para saber se aquilo que ela estava vendo era real e de fato, o homem continuava lá. Agora levando a mão sutilmente a chamando. Ela olhou para os lados sem saber o que fazer. Ele viu que ela olhou para a cabana e a mesma mão que a chamou fez um sinal para ela ficar em silencio.

Ela olhou novamente para a cabana pensando que era uma armadilha, mas para ele estar ali, não podia ser uma armadilha, poderia ser algo muito importante. Severo conjurou um pequeno barco que foi até a direção do lado dela do lago. Ela olhava para o barco com medo, mas queria atravessar aquele lago e foi isso que ela fez.

Ao subir e se sentar ela não tirava os olhos dele e nem ele do dela. Parecia um momento nada tranqüilo entre os dois. Parecia que Snape tinha algo para contar para ela, ou algo de muito ruim tinha acontecido. Quando ela chegou na margem, ao descer olhou para cabana no fundo e logo se virou para ele.

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Hermione – Era um choque ele falar isso – Preciso que você me responda algumas coisas. O que Kate esta fazendo com uma varinha na mão?

- Você não mandou ela ficar com a gente? Você quer que ela fique do nosso lado sem nenhuma noção de como se defender? – Hermione parecia perplexa – Mas espere, você que tem que me responder algumas coisas. Por que ela tem que ficar? Por que você está se importando?

- Voldemort está a procura dela. Ao lado de vocês é o lugar mais improvável dele a encontrar por enquanto – Snape falou – Mas, preciso saber, se Dumbledore tem alguma coisa.

- Nossa – Hermione parecia aliviada – Eu sabia que tinha alguma coisa. Dumbledore falou algumas coisas estranhas para ela,coisas que nem a gente sabia, por exemplo, sobre relíquias da morte.

Snape parecia mais preocupado lentamente na frente dela e apenas se virou, mas antes que ele tentasse ir embora Hermione o puxou de volta.

- Por que Voldemort está atrás dela? – Hermione perguntou – O que ela tem haver com ele?

- Ele descobriu que uma das suas comensais mais fieis teve uma filha e ele quer essa filha para ele, porque ele acredita, que além dos poderes da mãe, ela tenha alguma ligação com ele.

- E essa filha é Kate?

- Sim, ela é minha filha com Natalie. – Eta a primeira fez que ele assumiria isso para ele mesmo em 18 anos. Kate era sua filha com Natalie.

-E que ligação eles teriam? – Hermione parecia confusa

- É uma longa história que não pertence a sua história senhorita Granger.

- Estou fazendo um favor para você, faça este para mim, caso contrario, eu a deixo aqui.

- Você não seria capaz disso, não tente me enganar.

- Estou sendo capaz de te ameaçar não estou? – Hermione o fuzilou com os olhos – Espera, deixa eu adivinhar, você vai me dizer que não se importa com ela, como sempre fará o seu teatrinho.

- Olha como você fala comigo – Snape puxou ela pelo braço

- Você está me machucando, me solta. – Hermione falou, mas ele não soltou – Não vai ser com força que você vai conseguir fazer isso.

Severo a soltou,mas não deixou de olhar para ela.

- Alias, tudo bem, não me conte nada, é até melhor assim, engraçado ela é filha de dois comensais e é tão boazinha, talvez tenha feito bem ela ficar longe de você. – Hermione se virou para o lago – Não precise mais me procurar. Vá viver sua guerrinha, brincar de ser espião , assim você foge da sua realidade.

Hermione falou tudo isso e Snape desapareceu assim como desapareceu com o barco que tinha levado ela até lá. Hermione apenas balançou a cabeça. Ela estava com tanta raiva que não se importou em se jogar na água e sair nadando.

Enquanto nadava ela se culpava por ter ido atrás de Snape pela primeira vez e pensava o que teria naquela história que não se encaixava.

- O que você estava fazendo lá fora? – Ron perguntou.

Hermione estava seca tinha usado um feitiço para se livrar do molhado de suas roupas.

- Nada demais – Hermione deu os ombros – Conseguiram arrumar o rádio?

- Sim – Harry parecia assustado e triste – Tem uma emissora que está dando o nome das pessoas que morreram nos últimos ataques.

- Espero não ouvir o nome de ninguém da minha família – Ron falou

- Kate – Hermione precisava fazer aquilo urgentemente – Por que seus pais não ficaram juntos?

- Ficou lá fora pensando nisso? – Kate perguntou – Ué, porque nem sempre as pessoas dão certo e nem sempre um filho é uma forma de uni-las.

- Mas sua mãe nunca te contou nada?

- Ela disse que Snape foi apenas uma pessoa que ajudou eu nascer e salvar ela de muitas coisas. Coisas que eu não sei, mas o que eu sei é que ela saiu do mundo bruxo, abandonou praticamente a magia. Agora que eu estou mais grandinha eu acho que é simplesmente porque eles não se gostavam, era só uma aventura que deu em mim.

Severo parecia furioso com as palavras de Hermione. Fazia muito tempo que ele não sentia aquela raiva dentro dele e não conseguia se quer fingir que estava tudo bem como sempre foi. Hermione tinha o ameaçado e além de tudo dito uma verdade muito inconveniente.

Por sorte ele sabia que não era por que Kate viveu longe dele que ela era assim, ela simplesmente refletia a imagem da mãe. Não era a toa que Voldemort tinha um apego tão grande por ela. Um apego que no mundo das pessoas normais e com sentimentos, se chamaria de amor.

Só de pensar nisso a cabeça de Snape começou a doer. Imaginar Voldemort descobrindo que ele tinha tido um relacionamento com Natalie que gerou uma criança já lhe causava uma dor insuportável. Insuportável por saber que seria o seu fim, o fim de Kate e o fim de anos de espionagem e perca de tempo. Ainda mais se ele descobrisse o quanto Natalie sofreu pela rejeição de Snape, mesmo ela tendo o abandonado quase no fim da guerra.

Snape poderia ver a raiva de Voldemort sentiria ao saber o que ele fez para Natalie a troco de nada, ou melhor, a troco de um amor que não recebia de Lilian.

Harry não conseguia dormir naquela madrugada. Estava ansioso demais para na manhã seguinte ir até seus pais. Era algo tão fútil e superficial, mas seria o primeiro contato real com eles. Quando no quarto ano viu a alma deles saindo da varinha ou no espelho em seu primeiro ano parecia real, mas não era, era apenas magia.

Harry olhou para Kate que estava deitada na cama do lado da dele. Ela estava para a surpresa de Harry com os olhos abertos.

- Problemas para dormir? – Ela perguntou baixinho para ele

- Acho que sim e você?

- Não durmo muito bem. Eu tenho o sono muito leve e acho que depois de dormir tanto na última noite eu vou ficar umas três noites assim - Kate disse – Eu deveria estar com medo de estar aqui com vocês?

- Se você for uma pessoa normal sim, mas pelo visto, você é tão problemática quanto nós – Harry deu uma leve e baixa risada para não acordar Ron e Hermione

- Harry, eu sei que é importante para você ir até seus pais, mas você precisa entender que eles estão mortos e que infelizmente a gente tem que dar um valor a mais para os vivos.

- Por que você está dizendo isso?

- Quando eu disse que o seu padrinho era perturbado eu não menti, mas isso quer dizer que ele pode ser curado, não sei pelo o que, mas já que você tem essa ligação, não a perca. Não é legal se sentir sozinho.

- Você está se sentindo sozinha? – Harry perguntou sem pensar

- As vezes eu acho que desde que eu nasci eu me sinto assim – Kate respondeu – Mas se eu realmente constatar isso eu serei muito egoísta com as pessoas que estão comigo. Eu tinha muitos amigos, até um namoradinho bacana, mas eu quis me afastar de tudo, logo eu quis ficar sozinha. Pra me amargurar em algo que não tem mais vida. E pra piorar a situação, eu tenho noção de tudo isso.

- A questão é que agora eu tenho coisas para resolver. Eu não quero que mais ninguém morra em nome desta guerra e se eu posso acabar com isso eu vou acabar.

- Pessoas morrem todos os dias. Infelizmente, querendo ou não, um dia chega nosso dia Harry. Não se culpe por estas mortes, você não pode parar elas, elas irão acontecer, faz parte da vida. Acabar com ele não mudará ê precisa acabar com ele para viver em paz. Não tenha vergonha de assumir isso para você.

- E eu achando que você era apenas uma menininha

- Vai me chamar de fútil só porque eu tenho tinta no cabelo? Sou mais velha que você. Me respeita.

- Mais velha? – Harry falou – Você tem o que 18 anos?

- É ai o que tem? Como você sabia minha idade?

- Sabe que eu não sei – Harry ficou pensativo – Eu só falei

- É melhor você dormir, amanhã o dia vai ser longo.

- E você?

- Tentarei fazer o mesmo. Boa noite Harry.

- Boa noite Kate.

* * *

><p><strong>NESSA SEMANA EU PROMETO A VOCÊS FORTES EMOÇÕES. <strong>

**Não deixem de deixar a sua review, favoritar, ler e acompanhar a fic. Isso ajuda a autora a atualizar mais rápido. :) **


	17. Voldemort e sua poção

Capítulo XVI: Voldemort e sua poção

* * *

><p>Remus deixou o sol sair para ir atrás de Tonks. Ele precisava conversar com ela sobre tudo aquilo que estava acontecendo. O casamento de Fleur e Gui foi na noite anterior e se quer ela apareceu. Apareceram comensais da morte, mas não apareceu Ninfadora Tonks.<p>

Era um pouco obvio que eles atacariam, mas ninguém imaginaria que exatamente naquela noite o Ministro bruxo teria caído e os partidários de Voldemort invadido o Ministério.

A partir daquele momento as coisas se complicariam ainda mais. Tonks era uma aurora, vivia no Ministério e se descobrissem que ela estava esperando um filho de um lobisomem as coisas se complicariam, Remus pensava assim naquele momento, mas sabia que de qualquer forma as coisas se complicariam.

Tonks morava com seus pais e enfrentar uma senhora Black não seria fácil, a não ser que ele desse um jeito de aparecer no quarto da moça. Ele aparatou até lá

Tonks não acordou com o barulho. Ela estava dormindo de bruços espalhada na cama de casal. Remus confirmou se a porta estava trancada, mesmo que fosse em vão,pois Andromeda poderia abrir aquela porta trouxa com uma simples magia, mas não pai da Tonks. Remus não imaginava como começar a falar ou como encarar a moça e a família dela.

Ele se aproximou da cama observando o rosto estava com seus cabelos naturais. Ele passou de leve a mão no cabelo dela. Como ela estava de bruços ele não podia notar se ela já tinha alguma barriga ou não. Ao imaginar isso uma forte emoção veio no coração dele. Ele poderia ser um lobisomem, mas também era homem, e um homem que estava emocionado por ter um filho com a mulher que ele amava. Sim, ele amava Tonks, talvez seria por ai que as coisas deviam começar.

- Tonks – Remus chamou ela levemente – Tonks.

Ela se mexeu aos poucos e sentiu a mão na sua cabeça. Logo se virou assustada para ele. Com os olhos arregalados e com a expressão de sono ela quase deu um pulo da cama.

- O que aconteceu? – Tonks perguntou rapidamente

- Eu te amo – Foi a primeira coisa que Lupin pensou – E eu quero ficar do seu lado

Tonks franziu a testa não entendo o que ele estava fazendo lá e porque estava dizendo aquilo

- Acho que é um pouco tarde para você dizer essas coisas – Tonks voltou a se deitar se cobrindo como se ele não tivesse ali – E também cedo demais. Eu não vou trabalhar hoje, então por favor, me deixe dormir. Um dia quem sabe a gente conversa

Remus nunca viu ela ser tão indiferente com ele.

- Posso ficar aqui com você então? Eu não falo nada.

- Não sei se a minha mãe vai gostar de te ver aqui. Alias, não sei se você vai gostar de vê-la.

- Uma hora eu vou ter que conversar com ela

- Vai querer explicar a reprodução humana para ela? Ela já sabe. Ela já sabe quem é você também e sabe que eu não vou precisar de você. Estou falando sério, pode ir embora.

- Mas este filho é meu também e você é

- Eu sou – Ela se virou para ele – Eu sou o que para você? Uma menininha?

- Você é minha. – Remus passou a mão na cabeça – Eu sei que eu fiz tudo errado. Eu sei, eu sei, e talvez eu vá continuar fazendo tudo errado, mas eu já dei um passo importante, eu estou aqui. Eu assumi que eu quero ficar com vocês e isso já é algo muito bom para mim. Eu sei que eu sou covarde e que nos últimos tempos eu fui ainda mais, mas eu não quero que isso estrague toda a felicidade que você pode me dar. Eu nunca pensei em ter uma família, se quer um amor correspondido, um filho então...

- Você está perturbado – Tonks continuava fria – Não posso simplesmente te aceitar de volta assim, eu não sei como você vai agir daqui pra frente, o que o Black vai falar pra você e você irá fazer. Eu não confio em você.

- Então confia em mim aos poucos. Me dá uma chance.

- Se eu te falar que Snape não matou Dumbledore você acreditaria?

- Não estou falando sobre a guerra, Snape, Dumbledore seja lá o que for. Estou falando de nós.

- Remus – Tonks se sentou na cama ao lado dele – Vá conversar com a Minerva entenda o que ela vai te dizer e volte aqui me falando se você vai ajudar a menina ou não. Se vai fazer igual ao Harry que enfrentou o Sirius ou não. E então podemos falar sobre nós.

- Mas por que isso?

- Por que eu não quero me preocupar com essa sua cabecinha – Tonks passou a mão nos cabelos de Remus – Eu quero me preocupar com nós e para isso você precisa entender e superar algumas coisas.

- O que Minerva te disse?

- Ela estava muito assustada. Parece que Dumbledore deu uma missão para ela e ela a fez, mas não saiu exatamente como ela imaginava. Ela achou que fez um bem, mas na verdade, parece que ela colocou mais um inocente nessa história.

Remus passou a mão no rosto novamente. Agora tinha outra preocupação.

- Mas antes, deita aqui comigo. – Tonks sorriu – Mas sem compromisso

Remus deu risada passando a mão no rosto de Tonks. Os dois trocaram olhar bem fixo. Ele beijou a testa dela e ela sorriu

- Eu te amo – Tonks falou – Mas estou com sono.

Kate observava o lago achando que tinha alguma coisa estranha do outro lado. Ela foi a primeira a acordar, ela se quer dormiu direito a noite. Ela olhava fixamente tentando achar algo que estava ali, mas ela não via.

Quando Hermione saiu da barraca e viu aquela cena ela apenas pensou que Snape estaria do outro lado observando a filha. Hermione ainda não conseguia entender a cabeça de Snape.

- O que você esta olhando?

- Sabe quando você tem a impressão de que tem alguém do outro lado.

- Sei, mas é porque tem muitas árvores e é um ambiente limpo – Hermione tentou disfarçar

- Hermione, vocês me ensinaram algumas coisas, mas você sabe que se quer eu tenho uma varinha. Você não acha que eu vou atrapalhar vocês?

- Mesmo sem uma varinha é muito melhor quatro do que três pessoas e você tem alguns poderes que pode nos ajudar e te defender um pouco. – Hermione falou passando a mão no cabelo da menina

- Você é mais nova que eu e é tão madura – Kate se encostou no ombro de Hermione – Alias, todos vocês. Eu queria ser um pouco assim.

- Cada um tem o seu tempo – Hermione sorriu se afastando dela. – Vamos?

Harry e Ron saíram da barraca a fechando com um simples feitiço.

- Nós vamos fazer isso de que jeito? – Kate perguntou animada

- Que tal a gente começar explicando para ela que as coisas não são assim tão bacanas? – Ron falou meio encabulado. – Isso daqui não é brincadeira

- Mas se a gente for com um pensamento desse jeito não vai dar certo! - Kate respondeu

- Bom, vamos primeiro para lá. Lembrando que se acontecer alguma coisa, nós voltamos para cá. A gente sempre se encontra aqui. – Hermione falou confiante – Kate, você não tem varinha, então você volta de qualquer forma.

Harry não disse nada, ajeitou a mochila nas suas costas e estendeu a mão para Kate.

- Você aparata comigo – Harry falou sorrindo – Hermione e Ron aparatam também.

Kate eu a mão para Harry que olhou para os dois amigos.

- Boa sorte – Harry falou e os quatro aparataram

Snape do outro lado viu os quatro aparatarem. Voldemort imaginava que o garoto poderia ir para lá, mas não neste momento, então seria algo seguro para eles, por enquanto.

Severo precisava ver Voldemort. Ele queria saber sobre a garota se ele tinha encontrado alguma coisa, mas teria que dizer que até tinha uma pista, mas não havia nada ali. Que tinha visto as fotos, mas precisava averiguar se era realmente filha da Natalie. Seria mais uma mentira

- Demorou Sevezinho – Bellatrix e sua risada deram as boas vindas da reunião com Voldemort a Snape – Está com muitos problemas naquele hospício que é Hogwarts?

Severo não respondeu, apenas se sentou em seu lugar. Ao lado direito de Voldemort.

- Acho que o que ele faz não é da sua conta querida Bella – Voldemort falou seco – Agora com o Ministério em nossa mão temos mais espaço para agir, mas com coerência.

Severo sabia porque ele estava falando daquele modo. O ataque a casa dos Weasley tinha sido terrível para os comensais. A Ordem da Fenix se defendeu bem e conseguiu proteger todos. Menos Luna Lovegood que foi seqüestrada e estava mantida no carcerie da mansão para servir de moeda de troca ou servir para outra coisa em algum momento.

Um comensal morreu no ataque. O mais louco dos aurores, Alastor parecia estar endiabrado no dia e soltou maldições em todos.

- De vale em vale milord podemos ocupar mais espaço e convencer mais criaturas a estar ao nosso lado – Greyback falou com convicção – Acredito que assim milord estaríamos agindo com coerência.

- Muito bem – Voldemort olhou para Snape – Como está as coisas em Hogwarts

- As mesmas - Snape se delimitou a dizer – Os alunos voltarão para suas aulas em um novo regime interno, com nós no controle, podemos controlar a família destes alunos também, mas acredito milord, que os que voltarem, não estarão preocupados conosco. Ainda existem famílias que não se importam com nossos conflitos.

- São famílias sabias e de sangue puro. Essas sabem que estamos apenas lutando pelo nosso direito e se os filhos dela estão na nossa responsabilidade cuidaremos deles. A nossa intenção é não desperdiçar sangue puro.

- E a Ordem da Fenix? – Lucius perguntou – O que faremos com eles?

- Eles vão se espalhando aos poucos. Nós temos informações de que eles não ajudarão o Potter então por mim podem ser mortos ou viver até um de nós encontrarem eles. – Voldemort era extremamente frio – Eu não me importo.

- Soube que a menina Ninfadora está grávida do lobisomem – Um comensal disse

Voldemort apenas olhou para Bellatrix

- Você não acha que é muita vergonha para uma família só?

Bellatrix apenas abaixou a cabeça e fez uma cara de criança abandonada

- Milord, eu irei atrás deles – Os olhos da mulher viraram fogo – Eu não vou deixar eles sobreviverem para fazer isso. Não com a minha família.

- Eu realmente espero que você dê um jeito nisso. É melhor do que ficar perdendo tempo com assuntos que não são da sua conta – Voldemort a alertou – E eu não sou uma pessoa que avisa duas vezes.

Bellatrix ficou quieta. Snape sabia do que ele estava falando. Bella estava atrás de tudo que vinha de Natalie.

A porta da sala de reunião levemente se abriu. Por traz dela surgiu um homem mais parecido com um rato todo medroso e de cabeça baixa. Ele parecia tremer de medo.

- Milord

- Espero que seja um assunto bem importante para o senhor entrar aqui, pois como sabe, não faz parte desta reunião, quanto mais parte dos meus amigos queridos – Voldemort as vezes parecia realmente um lord falando – Diga logo

- Parece que o garoto foi visto em Godric's Hall.

- Pela terceira vez na semana – Voldemort falou impaciente

Severo ia dizer alguma coisa, o seu rosto teve uma leve modificação que ele jamais devia deixar acontecer. Ele estava preocupado com os quatro naquele lugar.

- Terceira vez? – Severo fingiu estar preocupado por isso – Milord, temos que tomar cuidado com estas pessoas. Eles acham que podem ficar inventando histórias para nós?

- Já dei um final em um homem que tentamos pagar para fazer isso por nós, mas mesmo assim parece que aquela cidadezinha é muito fofoqueira – Bellatrix rodou os olhos – O que restou dela, porque depois do que aconteceu quase ninguém mora lá.

- Peter – Voldemort falou – Não me encha com isso.

- Não acha melhor mandar alguém averiguar? – Lucius perguntou

- Que bom que você falou nisso querido Malfoy. O senhor já que está tão espontâneo hoje, vá com o seu filho averiguar o que está acontecendo. E traga a cabeça do mentiroso para Nagini.

Snape precisava avisar eles que estava indo alguém lá, mas ele não sabia como.

- Algum problema Severo? – Voldemort perguntou calmamente

- Eu não confio neles – Severo disse – Quer que eu vá milord?

- Não, não é necessário meu caro. Estes trastes não fazem nada aqui. – Voldemort olhou para o resto da mesa – Alias, meus caros amigos, esta reunião está encerrada. Deixamos as coisas como estão e vamos seguindo tomando território. O menino é só uma questão de tempo, não devemos nos preocupar com isso agora.

Severo ia levantar, mas Voldemort olhou para ele sabendo que era para ele ficar. Bellatrix olhou para os dois e ao invés de se levantar ficou sentada com eles.

- Bellatrix você não me ouviu?

- Mas se Snape fica porque...

- Saia – Voldemort foi grosso com ela, mas ela logo fez o que ele pediu

-Milord. – Snape – Acredito que o senhor queira saber sobre a criança?

- Não exatamente – Voldemort falou se levantando – Na verdade, como eu sei dos seus dons para poções, eu gostaria de saber, se meu fiel companheiro, pode fazer essa para mim.

Voldemort esticou os braços dando um pergaminho para Snape. Ele olhou para Voldemort e novamente para o pergaminho. Ele não sabia onde ele queria chegar com aquilo.

- Milord, quando falei sobre essa poção o senhor disse que não precisaria. Assumiria o que você era – Snape falou confuso –Não quero lhe contradizer, mas agora, não sei se dará certo.

- Passou algum tempo –Voldemort falou olhando para frente – Mas eu quero passar despercebido pela rua, pelas pessoas, como um bruxo comum.

Snape estranhou ainda mais aquela conversa. Voldemort não queria ser um bruxo comum. Ele sempre quis ser o melhor de todos e naquele momento estava indo ao contrario de tudo isso

- Me traga hoje de noite – Voldemort falou – Se houver algum problema com ingredientes, chame Bellatrix para encontrá-los para você.

Snape pegou o pergaminho e se levantou. Voldemort continuou sentado observando o nada. Quando Snape finalmente saiu da sala teve vontade de sumir do mundo. Para completar a situação Voldemort queria voltar a ter a aparência de um humano.

* * *

><p><strong>Não deixem de deixar a sua review, favoritar, ler e acompanhar a fic. Isso ajuda a autora a atualizar mais rápido. :)<strong>


	18. Os Malfoy

Capítulo XVII: Os Malfoy

* * *

><p>Remus fez o que Tonks disse, mas de um jeito mais seguro. Mandou uma coruja para ela se encontrar com ele na casa de Molly. Lá Sirius não ousaria aparecer, ele se quer foi no casamento. Achava que Molly colocou a vida de Harry em perigo ao deixar ele sair de casa para ir até a missão dele.<p>

- Da última vez que conversamos assim as conseqüências da nossa conversa não foi muito o que eu esperava – Minerva falou olhando para ele – Mas eu espero que seja algo diferente hoje.

-A senhora conversou com Tonks – Remus falou – Imagino que a senhora saiba o que eu estou fazendo aqui.

Os dois estavam sentados no banco que tinha no jardim dos Weasley.

- Então vocês conversaram? Ou melhor ela foi atrás de você?

- Não – Remus falou tímido – Eu fui atrás dela.

- Olha, parece que temos uma evolução – Minerva foi irônica – E pelo visto uma boa evolução, porque se você veio até mim é porque quer saber se é verdade ou não o que eu contei a ela.

- Ela não me contou nada, apenas disse que eu devia conversar com a senhora.

- Absolutamente nada? – Minerva achou estranho – Tem certeza?

- Apenas disse que Dumbledore não foi morto por Snape. O que eu não acredito.

- Lupin, eu participei disso também. Eu sei que Dumbledore não foi morto por ele. Ele apenas fez o que já ia acontecer. – Minerva falou – Na verdade, você precisa confiar em mim, pois se não confiar não poderá ajudar Harry, nem Kate, nem você mesmo.

- O que todos tem haver com isso? Com a morte do Alvo? Isso não interessa.

- Remus, Dumbledore teve contato com uma magia muito forte, ele não ia sobreviver. Essa magia estava com um anel que ele precisava destruir. Ele não sabia como fazer isso e acabou fazendo do modo errado e a magia se espalhou pelo corpo dele. Ele ficou cada dia mais debilitado. Snape tentou ajudar, mas simplesmente era um sacrifício que ele tinha que fazer.

- Da onde você tirou essa história absurda?

- Eu vi essa história absurda acontecer. A missão do Harry é ir atrás de outros desses objetos. Neles existem partes da alma de Voldemort que ele precisa destruir para acabar com ele.

- Voldemort dividiu sua alma? Mas isso é quase impossível.

- Não foi tão impossível assim – Minerva falou de forma desagradável – Ele conseguiu em 7.

Remus arregalou os olhos.

- Remus, Snape só fez o que tinha que fazer para se manter ao lado de Voldemort para no futuro auxiliar Harry.

- Jamais. Ele jamais faria algo assim. Você sabe o que Snape tem com James, o que ele tinha conosco, com os maratos, e com o próprio Harry. E ele jamais faria algo assim.

- Faria – Minerva repetiu – Ele abandonou uma mulher apaixonada e uma filha por isso.

- Ele tem ligação com elas. Nós sabemos disso pelo livro.

- Não, aquilo era coisa de Dumbledore. Essa entra a outra parte. Ele disse onde eu encontraria e como eu daria para vocês. Na última conversa com vocês, Dumbledore disse que confiaria a vida dele a Snape para vocês ficarem bravos e quererem se vingar eu teria o livro e vocês chegariam na menina.

Remus parecia concentrado na história, mas não entendia nada.

- Para que a menina ficasse perto de nós e não de Voldemort.

- Por que de Voldemort?

- A menina é filha da Natalie.

Remus soltou o ar do pulmão, relaxando os ombros e se encostando por inteiro no banco.

- Como assim? – Remus parecia desacreditar - Não pode ser Natalie era a menininha de Voldemort? Ele se quer deixava ela ir nas batalhas, não saia do lado dele. Como ela pode ter uma filha com Snape?

-Ela se apaixonou e isso prova que Snape nunca esteve do lado de Voldemort. E se Voldemort descobrir isso ele além de matar a garota, mata Snape que não poderá ajudar Harry.

- Então, porque você me fez ir até ela? – Remus pareceu nervoso – Deixaríamos ela lá! Ou melhor, não deixaríamos, faríamos algo diferente.

- Dumbledore achou que isso aproximaria Snape da filha e dos seus verdadeiros princípios fazendo ele sair do lado de Voldemort e assumir a Ordem da Fenix. – Minerva falou – Era isso que ele me disse, o problema é que Snape não participou deste plano. Ele não se importa com a garota e sim com a sua vidinha de sempre. Ele sacrificou tudo por isso agora ele não ira abandonar a causa.

Remus precisava de um tempo para assimilar todas aquelas informações.

- E o que devemos fazer com tudo isso?

- Dumbledore disse que a menina tem alguns poderes especiais como os da mãe. A gente precisa proteger ela, antes que ela vá para Voldemort, ajudar Harry. Praticamente fazer o que Snape não faz.

- Minerva, estamos esquecendo de um detalhe. Nós maltratamos dela.

- Pois é – Minerva respirou profundamente – Isso dificulta as coisas, mas chegará nossa hora de ajudar. Harry tem a nós, ele irá nos procurar.

- Não sei Minerva. Sirius está louco. Ele jamais acreditaria nessa história.

- Com ele eu não me importo. Você estando ciente dessas coisas já é um começo. Harry voltará porque Sirius é a única família que ele tem. E ajudaremos ele.

- E o que faremos com Snape?

- O ignoraremos, como se não soubéssemos desta história.

Snape queria ser ignorado por todos, mas infelizmente era apenas a Ordem que iria fazer aquilo, mesmo ele não sabendo. Ele precisava aparecer para os quatro para tira-los de lá e isso custaria muito caro. Snape respirou fundo pensando e como sempre, analisou que ele deixou tudo para estar onde ele estava e ele não podia sair dali.

Enquanto tudo acontecia fora do mundinho dos quatro garotos. Harry estava finalmente no cemitério onde seus pais estavam enterrados. Ron ficou na porta observando o movimento da região que era quase nulo. Hermione ajudava a procurar com Harry enquanto Kate lia os nomes nas lapides. Havia um silencio entre eles.

Kate olhou para uma lapide escrito James e Lillian Potter e olhou para os dois jovens andando em outro corredor ainda procurando o lugar certo.

- Harry? – Kate o chamou com delicadeza – O nome dos seus pais eram James e Lilian?

Harry apenas confirmou com a cabeça. Kate deu um sorriso amarelado e logo Hermione e o menino viram que ela tinha encontrado a lapide. Os dois se aproximaram dela, mas ela deu uns passos para traz, ela sabia que aquele era um momento dele com os pais.

Hermione também achou melhor deixar Harry ali e ficou ao lado de Kate. Kate apenas sorriu para ela um pouco encabulada por estar vivendo aquilo com eles, pessoas que ela conheceu a tão pouco tempo. Ela não sabia qual era o símbolo daqui para Harry, mas simplesmente se sentiu na obrigação de minutos depois que Harry estava ali ajoelhado de ir até o seu lado pousando a mão no ombro dele.

- Harry, não podemos cultuar uma lapide de concreto. Eles estão no seu coração.

- Eu nem me lembro deles Kate – Harry parecia muito emocionado – A única coisa que eu lembro é do grito da minha mãe ao ser morta. Eu queria estar ai com eles.

- Não diga isso. Se você está vivo é porque ainda não completou sua missão aqui.

Hermione se aproximou e conjurou algumas flores para deixar no tumulo.

Os três saíram andando até a porta do cemitério para encontrar Ron.

- E ai?

- Missão cumprida – Hermione falou por Harry – E agora? Vamos achar a casa?

Os quatro começaram a andar pela rua que estava a frente do cemitério. Lucio Malfoy estava com Draco mais a frente, escondidos em uma viela.

- São eles pai – Draco falou – Vamos chamar Voldemort. Ele ficará orgulhoso.

- Não, ele ficará mais orgulhoso ainda se a gente pegar eles sozinhos.

- Pai quem é aquela com eles?

- Não sei, mas ela me lembra alguém. – Lucius tentou lembrar - Que seja, se está com eles é porque é nosso inimigo. Vamos atacar.

Hermione de repente parou de andar. Harry e os outros fizeram o mesmo.

- Acho que eles sabem que a gente esta aqui – Draco falou nervoso – Tem certeza que não devemos chamar os outros? Seria mais confiável de que...

- Pare de ser covarde – Lucius falou saindo da viela com a varinha na mão lançando um feitiço.

Lucius tirou Malfoy da viela a força junto com ele. O feitiço bateu em Ron, mas que por sorte protegeu. Os quatro deram alguns passos para traz quando os feitiços começaram a vir das duas varinhas. Harry colocou Kate atrás dele tentando a proteger.

Os três não conseguiam atacar, os dois estavam apenas lançando feitiços, e mais feitiços, querendo mesmo acabar logo com aquela disputa. Vendo que não tinha jeito além de se proteger os quatro davam passos para traz.

Alguma coisa que Draco jogou em Ron fez o cair. Kate ficou assustada e correu para o menino.

- HARRY A KATE! – Hermione gritou ao ver que ela estava sem proteção alguma

Harry ia fazer alguma coisa, Hermione ia fazer alguma coisa até mesmo Ron que estava lúcido também iriam fazer alguma coisa, mas Lucius foi muito mais rápido e atacou a garota. O feitiço e o que aconteceu depois foi muito rápido. Quando a luz saiu da varinha, Kate contraiu os olhos e todos os vidros da rua estouraram fazendo o feitiço não chegar até ela.

Draco e Malfoy deixaram de jogar feitiços neles e Hermione e Harry aproveitaram o momento para atacar eles de volta. Quando eles viram que Lucius e Draco estavam entretidos em sair dos vidros e dos feitiços, os dois correram para Kate e Ron para aparatar.

Hermione pegou na mão de Ron e ia fazer o mesmo com Kate, se não fosse Draco que atingiu um feitiço na menina e na hora de aparatar só Harry que foi embora ela ficou jogada no chão. Sozinha e desacordada. Novamente.

O trio foi mandado para o mesmo lugar onde eles estavam. Cada um caiu em um lado. Harry logo se levantou para ver onde Kate estava, pois ele tinha visto o feitiço. Ele olhou para os lados e olhou para Hermione desesperado.

- Ela não veio – Harry colocou as duas mãos na cabeça e aparatou novamente.

Hermione gritou porque sabia que era perigoso demais, mas quando Harry voltou lá, estava apenas o resto do que tinha sido aquela pequena batalha. Os vidros no chão, um pouco de sangue de Ron no chão e uma corrente que estava no pescoço de Kate desde que ela foi seqüestrada pela ordem. Harry se ajoelhou e desejou que alguém fosse lá e pegasse ele no lugar dela.

- O que vamos falar para ele? Vamos dizer que vimos ele e não o chamamos? – Draco perguntou

- Não. Vamos dizer que foi tudo muito rápido e que a menina ficou para traz. – Lucius estava se sentindo um ótimo comensal da morte levando a menina nos ombros na entrada da mansão.

Bellatrix quando olhou que ele estava levando algo parecia furiosa. Ela adorava fazer isso e Voldemort sempre a deixou fazer, mas naquele momento era o idiota do Malfoy que fazia.

Voldemort apareceu na escada sabendo que Malfoy estava se aproximando. Naquele mesmo momento Snape estava aparatando na mansão com a poção pronta para Voldemort.

- O que aconteceu? Eu disse que era só a cabeça não o corpo inteiro. – Voldemort falou

- Milord, eles realmente estavam lá. – Lucius falou vendo a expressão de Voldemort mudar.

O bruxo fez um movimento que a menina caiu do braço de Lucius direto no chão.

- E como o senhor ousa a não me chamar? A achar que poderia pegar eles? Porque eles não estão aqui, logo você me trouxe uma idiota qualquer.

- Milord, foi tudo muito rápido. A menina estava com eles.

- A menina estava junto com eles? – Os olhos de Bellatrix pareciam brilhar – Então nós podemos tirar algo dela. Milord, eu mesmo me encarrego de fazer isso.

- NÃO – Voldemort gritou – Você não fará nada. Diga para o Peter jogar ela lá junto com a filha do Lovegood. Eu farei isso pessoalmente.

Neste momento Snape entrou na sala. Olhou para Draco e Lucius que estavam esgotados por causa da batalha e com alguns cortes no rosto. Olhou para Bellatrix emburrada, olhou para o corpo no chão e precisou de muita força para se manter em pé.

- O que é isso? – Severo disfarçou fazendo seu ar de arrogante

- Parece que Potter tinha uma amiguinha – Voldemort falou com desdém – Mas depois cuidamos dela. Vamos subir Severo.

Severo passou pelo corpo em choque apenas olhando para frente. Bellatrix achou estranho aquilo que estava acontecendo com Severo. Eles nunca se deram bem e ela nunca confiou nele.

- Por que está tão apreensivo Severo? – Bellatrix perguntou alto para que Voldemort ouvisse

- Porque ele faz algo melhor do que você sua perturbada – Voldemort respondeu estupidamente para ela. Ele imaginava que Snape estava daquele jeito por causa da poção.

Severo se sentiu aliviado, viu Peter se aproximando do corpo e levando a menina. Ele respirou fundo e voltou a andar atrás de Voldemort.

Voldemort o levou em um quarto e fechou a porta.

- E então?

- Bem, vamos tentar milord. Eu dei uma pesquisada e descobri que se eu aumentasse a dose de alguns ingredientes ela seria mais intensa isso pode nos ajudar.

- Confio em você – Voldemort falou dando um frio na espinha de Snape – O que tenho que fazer neste momento? Quando eu tomar a poção.

- Lhe darei a poção junto com uma poção para dormir, pois assim milord, as mutações acontecerão sem ter relação com seus pensamentos. – Snape falou – Mas milord sabe que é possível não dar totalmente certo.

- Sim, pare de repetir isso – Voldemort se sentou na cama – Não deixe ninguém fora do controle.

Snape deu a poção para Voldemort e se retirou do quarto. Voldemort iria dormir a noite inteira e ele teria que escolher entre tirar a filha de lá ou simplesmente continuar no seu plano.

* * *

><p><strong>Não deixem de deixar a sua review, favoritar, ler e acompanhar a fic. Isso ajuda a autora a atualizar mais rápido. :)<strong>


	19. A carta e a decisão

Capítulo XVIII: A carta e a decisão

* * *

><p>Harry não voltou para Hermione e Ron. Esqueceu que simplesmente eles ficariam preocupados, ele começou a andar pela região, por aquele pequeno vilarejo, que se não tivesse acontecido tudo que aconteceu, seria a sua casa.<p>

No final da rua ele percebeu que havia uma casa abandonada, aparentemente destruída no segundo andar. Ele olhou para ela e para os lados. Não haviam vizinhos, não havia absolutamente nada. Tudo também estava abandonado, mas aquela casa, parecia lhe chamar ainda mais a atenção.

Quando Harry chegou mais próximo da casa ele entendeu porque ele se sentiu daquele jeito. Ele olhou para a caixa de correio e viu o seu sobrenome escrito. Foi exatamente ali que tudo aconteceu.

Desde a morte de Dumbledore a sua cicatriz não doía mais, mas naquele momento sua cicatriz doeu muito forte, parecia que tinha algo lá dentro que o fazia mal. Harry arregalou os olhos e percebeu o obvio tinha alguma coisa dentro daquela casa.

Harry aparatou para falar com Hermione e Ron, que quase pularam de susto ao ver ele.

- Encontrou ela?

- Não – Ele lembrou do que tinha acontecido e simplesmente se entristeceu – Mas eu achei a casa dos meus pais e realmente tem alguma coisa lá.

- Harry, o que vamos fazer? – Hermione passou a mão na cabeça – Ele não vai ajudar ela. Ela esta com Voldemort e ela não podia estar com ele.

- Como você sabe de tanta coisa?

- Snape esteve aqui e me disse que Voldemort estava atrás dela. – Hermione parecia desesperada – Ele disse que ela é filha de uma outra comensal com ele.

- Desde quando Severo Snape aparece aqui e você simplesmente não diz nada?

- Agora isso não nos importa. – Harry parecia organizar seus pensamentos – Snape te procurou uma vez, ele vai te procurar agora?

- Não sei – Hermione falou aos prantos – Eu ameacei que eu ia entregar ela.

- Que ótimo! – Ron estava impaciente – Nós nunca devíamos ter ficado com ela.

- Ron – Harry agarrou no braço do amigo – Ela só foi pega porque ela queria te ajudar.

- Muito estúpida ela. Eu tinha varinha e ela não e sem contar que ela é filha do Snape.

- Acho que isso não conta muito – Snape entrou na barraca – Porque eu mesmo não teria feito isso.

- Como você entrou aqui? – Era a primeira vez que eles se encontravam depois da morte Dumbledore – Você pode até manter contato com ela, mas comigo fica um pouco difícil. Afinal, estou te defendo uma boa luta, já que na última você foi totalmente injusto.

- Podemos pular essa parte? – Snape falou

Ron não esperou Harry respondeu tirou a varinha e apontou para Snape.

- De verdade? Não – Ron falou jogando um feitiço nele. Snape caiu fora da barraca

Hermione sem pensar saiu correndo para ver se Snape estava bem. Ela se ajoelhou do lado dele para ver o que estava acontecendo com ele. Ele parecia um pouco desorientado.

- Hermione saia daí – Ron falou ainda com a varinha na mão

- Não – Hermione falou – Parem vocês dois. A situação não é essa. Kate não pode ficar lá

- Eu definitivamente não me importo com a menina – Ron falou nervoso

- Ron, eu já disse para você não falar isso – Harry falou nervoso com o amigo

Hermione ajudou Severo levantar. Ele não tirava os olhos assustados dela, mas ela o ignorava.

- Me desculpe – Ela falou ao sentar ele – Eu devia, eu ter segurado a mão dela para aparatar.

- Não ia adiantar – Harry falou – Eu estava com ela, mas ela caiu quando veio o feitiço.

- Ela já está na mansão dos Malfoy. Vim dizer para vocês não fazerem nada. Não adianta vocês saírem da rota de vocês por causa dela. É mais um problema

Hermione o soltou

- Você vai deixa-la lá? – Ela parecia horrorizada – Como você vai deixá-la

- Isso é problema meu agora – Snape estava se levantando

- Não é não – Harry o fuzilou com os olhos

- O que vocês vão fazer? Vai se entregar a Voldemort Harry? Por uma menina que você conheceu a dois dias? Três?

- Foi mais que isso – Harry falou sem pensar – Ela é diferente de você e isso vale a pena

Snape sentiu algo diferente em Harry em relação a garota e quase teve vontade de amaldiçoá-lo por aquilo. Harry também percebeu aquilo saindo dele e se sentindo muito envergonhado pois Hermione e Ron olhavam surpresos para ele.

- Potter, esse espírito aventureiro não te levará a nada além dele matar você, ela, todos nós caso você faça algo errado então coloque a cabeça para funcionar.

- Eu darei um jeito - Harry virou as costas – Hermione faça uma magia para este cara não se aproxime mais da gente.

- Escute aqui Potter – Snape levantou o dedo para ele e ele se virou

- Escute aqui Severo Snape – Harry se virou para ele - Eu poderia te matar agora. Exatamente agora e não te ouvir, estou dando a chance de você sair daqui e dar um jeito na sua vida. Então não sou eu que tenho que ouvir alguma coisa, saia com esse seu dedo, seu cabelo, e suas posturas e vá cuidar da sua vida e deixa que da Kate nós cuidamos, o que você não fez a sua vida toda

- Você acha que sabe demais né? Então eu vou te falar. Se eu não fiz isso foi para garantir a sua mãe, e nada mais além dela, de que o sacrifício não seria em vão. Coisa que você não faz e nem da valor, coisa que seu pai não conseguiu fazer.

- Chega – Hermione entrou no meio deles quando viu que Harry já estava armando a varinha – Sua visita foi muito desapropriada. Vá embora.

Snape olhou para ela esperando que ela falasse mais alguma coisa. Tinha se acostumado com a garota ser gentil com ele. Alias, a única pessoa depois de Lilian e Natalie a fazer isso com ele, mas ela estava emburrada e parecia muito nervosa.

- Eu sou irritante como você sempre falou. Eu tentei entender o seu lado, mas agora eu desisto. De verdade, e não é por causa dos mesmos motivos que eles, pois eu sei a verdade, mas porque você é uma pessoa fria, má, cruel e acha que é certo em fazer isso.

Snape ficou sem ação. Ela não devia estar tratando ela desta forma. Ela parecia Lilian na sua última conversa com ela. Exatamente daquela forma, aquelas palavras, aquele jeito. E parecia o mesmo sentimento que ele tinha criado.

- Você está indo longe demais – Snape falou para si mesmo

Ele se virou e achou que a última frase era para ela, mas não era, era para ele. Quando Hermione soltou tudo aquilo ele percebeu em quão pouco tempo tinha ficado próximo da menina. Ele conseguia conversar com ela, coisa que não conseguia com mais ninguém. Ela ficava próxima dele mesmo sabendo o que ele era. Ela não tinha medo, queria ajudar, se sentia responsável por algo que não era.

Ele balançou sua cabeça tirando tudo aquilo dela, mas não saia, não queria passar, não queria sentir, não queria entender o que estava acontecendo. Severo entrou correndo nos seus aposentos em Hogwarts se trancando achando que o mundo ficaria lá fora, mas não ficou.

Ele olhou para todos os seus livros em uma grande estante e sentiu suas pernas tremerem. Ele pegou a varinha e trouxe um livro da penúltima fileira, quase próximo do teto, para si. Ele continuava encostado na porta, ao pegar o livro e abri-lo na pagina marcada foi escorrendo na porta até se sentar no chão.

Ele pegou o papel que era trouxa e deu um suspiro grande. Ele abriu

"_Prince,_

_Mês passado fez um ano que sua vida mudou e hoje como a Kate fez dois anos de vida eu estou te escrevendo, mas será a última vez. Eu sei que você nem lê essas cartas, você deixou claro que ia se dedicar ao filho da Lily. Mas é que hoje me deu saudades de algo que eu não tive e algo que um dia a Kate também vai sentir de não ter. _

_Ela sorriu ao apagar as velinhas do bolo. Foi a primeira vez que ela fez isso. E você não estava aqui. Nas primeiras palavras, nos primeiros passos também não. O primeiro dia da escola, a primeira apresentação, as primeiras perguntas, você também não estará. E é disso que eu sentirem falta. Harry também não terá isso e você não dará isso a ele. Então eu fico me perguntando o que você faz ai? _

_Antes eu pensava em mim, mas hoje eu penso em vocês dois. Kate precisa de você, assim como você precisa dela para construir vínculos verdadeiros. Lily pode escolhido outro caminho, você escolhido outro caminho para nós, mas entre vocês dois existe um laço sanguíneos, um amor que eu tenho certeza que se você provar não se arrependerá. _

_Eu, Natalie, larguei tudo por ela e faria isso mil vezes. Ela foi fruto de um amor selvagem, nem tão sincero da sua parte, mas algo bom entre as coisas ruins que a gente vivia e parece que tudo de bom que nós nos desejamos naquela noite nasceu com ela, ela tem uma luz própria que eu vejo que salvará você. Dumbledore pensa a mesma coisa, por mais que eu não vá muito com a cara dele, devo concordar que perto dela os olhos de Lily não seriam nada. _

_Talvez ela tenha o poder de te tirar dessa vida de redenção a ela e te abrir o caminho de uma longa vida que você merece. Pois tudo que você passou e que está passando pode mudar e pode se transformar em algo bom, pois você vai colher algo bom em sua vida, basta você dar espaço para isso. _

_Kate tem um sinal com você caso alguém faça algum mal para ela. Eu fiz as minhas poções e meus feitiços para que ninguém descubra que ela não é sangue puro. Para manter o seu segredo com você e para o Tom não acreditar que ela possa ser filha dele, já que ele não é sangue puro. Se um dia ele voltar, como vocês acreditam, ele não vai saber o que eu fiz, o que você fez, mas eu espero que até esse dia chegar, você esteja muito mais próximo da sua filha e que você possa fazer o dobro que eu estou fazendo agora. _

_Eu te desejo tudo de bom. Kate está sorrindo para mim, ela gosta de fazer isso, parece que ela sabe que eu estou tentando fazer algo de bom para ela, e eu espero que você também saiba isso. _

_Na. "_

Snape terminou de ler aquela carta que ele guardou. Foi a única que ele deixou escondido. Ele sentia algo nela que ninguém o fazia sentir, mas também que nunca o mudou. Quando Natalie morreu ele leu e chorou por não estar ao lado da menina, mas nem Dumbledore sabia disso.

Agora ele não tinha mais saída, ela estava sob Voldemort e até mesmo Harry gostaria de fazer algo para tira-la dali, porque ele não faria aquilo? Por que ele não tomaria aquela responsabilidade para ele, coisa que ele não fez quando precisou. Kate estava próxima de Harry e isso aproximaria os dois e ele poderia fazer o que ele tinha que fazer de uma outra forma. Mesmo que a morte fosse seu fim, ele estaria fazendo algo bom.

* * *

><p><strong>Não deixem de deixar a sua review, favoritar, ler e acompanhar a fic. Isso ajuda a autora a atualizar mais rápido. :)<strong>


	20. Se Arriscando

Capítulo XIX: Se Arriscando

* * *

><p>- Vamos falar com a Ordem – Harry falou pensativo andando de um lado para o outro<p>

- Não Harry, não podemos falar com eles, ainda eles pensam daquele mesmo jeito.

- Não Molly, Tonks, Artur e todos os Weasley. Nós podemos fazer isso com eles.

- Isso o que? – Ron parecia irritado – Invadir a mansão do Malfoy com a minha família para salvar a maldita filha do Snape?

- Ronald – Harry segurou pela gola da blusa dele – Pare de falar assim dela.

- Calma Harry. Este não é o momento para isso.

- E tem mais alguma coisa – Harry bufou se lembrando – Realmente tem algo na casa dos meus pais. Por isso eu demorei, porque eu fui até lá. Algo que faz a minha cicatriz doer.

- Mas a gente não pode resolver cada coisa de uma vez? – Hermione falou – Vamos falar com a Ordem, acho que se você pedir para Sirius ajudar ele vai fazer isso também

Os três ficaram em silencio pensando.

- Já que é pra fazer isso não vamos perder tempo – Ron falou.

Quando Kate acordou havia uma menina de cabelos longos loiros abaixada ao seu lado olhando com curiosidade para ela. Ela sentia todo o seu corpo dolorido, como se tivessem dado mil socos nela.

- Oi – A menina falou para ela – Bem vinda a este lugar que eu não sei o nome.

Kate tentou se levantar olhando para ela e para o lugar.

- Deixa eu adivinhar – Kate falou vendo a porta de grade – Fui seqüestrada?

- Aparentemente sim, como eu

- Isso já esta ficando chato – Kate passou a mão no seu pescoço e viu que seu colar não estava lá. – E ainda roubaram meu colar. O meu colar, isso os outros caras não fizeram.

- Estranho, parece que você está com as roupas da Hermione – A menina deu uma risadinha

- Hermione, você conhece ela? Conhece Harry e o Ron?

- Sim, a gente estudou juntos. Ou estuda. Não sei qual é a situação. Você os conhece.

- É – Kate pensou bem – Um pouco, ou melhor a pouco tempo. Meu nome é Kate.

- Luna Lovegood. Prazer, acho que a gente vai ser colegas de cela.

- Onde estamos?

- Na mansão Malfoy. Aquele que não deve ser nomeado está aqui.

- Quem?

Luna olhou para ela e repetiu, mas ela não entendeu até que pensou se era a mesma pessoa

- Voldemort?

- Aquele que não deve ser nomeado.

Kate deu um sorriso amarelo dizendo que entendeu o que ela disse e olhou para a grade. Ela não queria ficar ali.

Quando o trio aparatou na Toca Molly quase teve um susto ao ver os três lá fora. Harry parecia mais aflito do que eles e Hermione estava a frente deles andando até a casa.

- Artur os meninos estão aqui – Molly falou branca de assustada

Artur estava conversando com Remus e Gui. Fred e Jorge que estavam na sala foram correndo para a porta e ao abrirem os três entraram rápido.

- Precisamos de ajuda – Hermione falou para eles – Não sabemos que tipo de ajuda, mas precisamos.

- O que aconteceu? – Remus chegou na sala

Harry olhou para ele e ele olhou para Harry. Ele teve a impressão de que eles jamais ajudariam ela naquele momento. Hermione olhou para Harry e depois para Ron

- Eu sei que não é assunto de vocês, mas acredite ela é do bem

- O que aconteceu com a menina? – Artur falou já sabendo que era ela

- Lucio e Draco pegaram ela e levaram ela para a mansão Black. – Hermione falou – Snape deixou claro que não vai fazer nada.

- Como ele deixou claro? – Fred perguntou

- É uma longa história –Harry respondeu

- Hermione virou amiga dele – Ron falou com desdém.

-Ela esta com Voldemort? – Remus arregalou o olho – Onde ela não poderia estar.

- Como você sabe disso? – Hermione franziu a testa

- Eu contei a ele – Minerva apareceu - Nós não podemos simplesmente atacar Voldemort. Harry, você sabe que o que ele mais quer é você, então você não pode ir lá.

- O que ele vai fazer com ela? – Hermione perguntou para Minerva – Snape disse que não ia fazer nada. Ele até nos disse para não fazer nada. Minerva ela não sabe de nada.

- Ela sabe estourar uns vidros, mas isso não a salva muito né? – Ron falou

- Não sei Granger. Não sei de nada – Minerva parecia muito preocupada

- Harry, eu sei quem pode ir até a mansão e tirar ela de lá, mas você vai ter que conversar com ele e ele pode não aceitar – Remus falou já entregando em quem ele estava pensando

- Sirius jamais faria isso por ela – Harry balançou a cabeça – E jamais entraria lá.

- Não ele, mas o monstro – Hermione falou tendo uma ótima idéia – Ele pode aparatar lá.

- Mas ai não precisaremos de Sirius – Minerva falou – Basta chamar o Dobby. Ele adora você.

- Eu estou com a impressão de que esqueceram de me contar uma parte da história – Fred disse

- Eu também Fred – Jorge falou olhando para Ron – Qual a importância da menina?

- Ela é filha de uma outra comensal, do qual Voldemort tinha uma grande admiração. – Remus respondeu para eles deixando o trio surpreso – Mas eu só fiquei sabendo disso quase agora

- E o que eles podem fazer com ela? – Jorge conclui o obvio

- Voldemort é um homem muito sábio. Ele pode desde a matá-la aos poucos até convencê-la a ficar do lado dele. Que eu me lembre, a mãe dela tinha poderes psíquicos muito fortes. Se ela tiver a mesma coisa ele vai se interessar muito por ela.

- E isso não pode ser legal para nós, não é? – Fred perguntou

- Não, ela não vai fazer isso – Harry falou com convicção – Ela sabe o que é bom o que é ruim

- Não quando mexem com as feridas dela Harry – Hermione foi sincera com o amigo.

Kate olhava para a grade e não conseguia pensar em outra forma de sair de lá se não fosse tirando ela do lugar. Ela olhou para Luna que estava sentada calmamente mexendo em seu cabelo e olhou novamente para a grade. Se eles tinham uma prisão é porque eles estavam acostumados a fazer isso. Se ela estava vazia é porque quem estava lá teria um final.

Kate andou até a grade sentiu ela com os toques das mãos. Era pesada, ela se afastou e olhou fixamente para a grade. Luna observava ela com curiosidade. Ela fechou os olhos, respirou fundo e os abriu. A grade saiu das travas e a grade foi levitada e de repente caiu no chão fazendo um grande barulho.

Kate olhou para Luna assustada e com um sorriso no rosto

- Vamos embora? – Ela estendeu a mão para a menina

Minerva voltou com Dobby que sorria para Harry logo ao vê-lo.

- Menino Potter que bom te ver – Dobby abraçou a perna de Harry

- Dobby eu preciso de algo de você. Preciso que você vá até a Mansão Malfoy.

- Mas senhor, lá agora é um lugar perigoso

- É apenas para buscar uma amiga minha. Ela vai estranhar você. Porque ela não convive muito com bruxos, mas traga a pra cá. Ela deve estar presa em algum lugar.

O elfo entendeu o que Harry queria e desapareceu.

Kate e Luna estavam andando no corredor escuro da mansão. Tinha uma luz no final do corredor, parecia que nesta luz eles chegariam a uma grande sala. As duas pararam com medo do que ia acontecer.

- Eu ouvi um barulho estranho Lucio – Era uma voz de mulher que elas ouviram vindo até elas

Kate olhou para todos os lados pensando em alguma coisa, Luna também. Elas viram que tinha uma mesa pequena no corredor e corram para baixo delas

- Vou ver aquelas meninas – Lucio parecia impaciente

Ele entrou no corredor. Kate olhou vendo ele vindo e olhou para Luna

- Quando ele passar pela mesa, a gente sai e corre – Kate falou

Luna confirmou com a cabeça. Lucio passou e as duas devagar saíram debaixo da mesa.

Ao ver a grade caída Lucio olhou para traz e viu as duas meninas correndo.

- Elas estão fugindo – Lucio gritou com toda a sua força – Narcisa faça alguma coisa.

As duas correram e passaram pela mulher que não sabia o que fazer. Uma mulher de cabelos negros estava descendo as escadas junto com um homem muito peludo. Os dois trocaram olhares para as meninas e elas continuaram a correr. Kate começou a estourar os vidros

Dobby foi ate a casa dos Malfoy, mas ao perceber os gritos voltou para avisar Harry. Quando Dobby apareceu sem a menina ele pensou o pior

- Harry – Dobby parecia apavorado – Acho que elas precisam de vocês. Elas estão tentando fugir sem varinhas.

Dobby desapareceu voltando para lá. Todos se entre olharam. Harry jogou a mochila que ainda estava nas costas no chão.

- Não pense em fazer isso – Minerva o alertou, mas era tarde demais.

Severo aparatou na frente da mansão dos Malfoys. Voldemort estava dormindo em sua mutação para transformar a sua fisionomia. Ele entraria na casa sem perceber tiraria ela sem eles perceberem e então talvez ele ainda tivesse um tempo com ela e até mesmo um tempo com Voldemort ainda confiando nele, mas seus planos tinham acabado ao ver que haviam gritos e agora vidros quebrando e quando isso acontecia ele sabia quem estava fazendo.

Ele fechou os olhos e entrou na mansão sabendo que aquilo ia mudar tudo.

Dobby consegiu alcançar Luna e tirou ela de lá. Quando ela desapareceu Kate não entendeu nada, mas continuou correndo pela casa. Ela jogava tudo em cima deles enquanto corria, e finalmente encontrou uma janela adequada para ela pular para o jardim.

Harry ouviu o barulho e o grito da menina que não percebeu que o que vinha depois da janela era uma pequena altura e não a grama, mas mesmo assim se levantou e ao invés de correr em frente se encostou na parede da casa e saiu correndo. Ao ver que uma das comensais estava na janela ela fez um movimento que a janela fechou na cara dela.

Snape correu até Bellatrix ao ver ela saindo por outro lado da casa. Ele ia fazer algo, mas antes dele fazer ele viu Harry fazendo. Parecia um pesadelo, mas não era só Harry era parte da Ordem da Fênix e até Hermione.

Greyback correu por volta da casa em busca da menina e ela corria ainda mais desesperada. Ela viu alguns flashes de luz na frente dela, parecia que agora tinham muito mais gente naquela casa. Dobby conseguiu se aproximar dela, mas ela se assustou ainda mais. Greyback atirou a varinha e gritou uma maldição. Seria a segunda vez que ela tomava um Cruciatus, mas aquele parecia muito mais forte.

Harry e Snape ouviram o grito de dor dela.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – Harry parecia assustado

Snape não respondeu os dois correram e apontaram a varinha para Greyback.

- Solta ela – Snape falou

- Severo, o que você está fazendo do lado do garoto? – Greyback era muito burro para entender as coisas de primeira.

- Agora você não me escapa – Lucio falou vendo Harry – Já que veio fazer uma vistinha, você veio pra ficar, e eu faço questão disso.

- Não vai não – Hermione entrou na frente de Harry.

Remus foi ajudar Snape com Greyback. Peter ia atacar ele por traz, mas Ron o parou.

- Estou defendendo o maldito Snape! – Ele se queixou – Esse mundo está ficando doido.

Snape se virou para Peter e o atacou com vários feitiços de uma vez. A mesma coisa Remus fez com Greyback, mas ele era forte e logo estava se levando, diferente de Peter que estava desacordado no chão.

- Traidor! – Bellatrix gritou vendo Snape

Ele respirou profundamente e olhou para Remus e Harry.

- Levem ela para o lugar mais improvável do mundo agora. – Snape falou indo atrás de Bellatrix

Hermione foi atrás dele.

- Vamos embora – Hermione disse puxando ele

- Não,eu tenho uma divida com ela – Snape falou se soltando de Hermione.

Hermione mesmo assim foi atrás de Snape. Ela viu que o pessoal da Ordem viu que a menina tinha sido salva e para se proteger estava voltando para fora da mansão. Remus e Harry aparataram ali mesmo com a ajuda de Dobby.

- Eu sempre soube seu idiota – Ela deu uma risada maléfica – E ainda conseguiu uma namorada?Uma menininha? Amiguinha do Potter?

Snape não estava a escutando ela. Ele já tinha feito o que precisava, ele já estava no meio do caminho para a sua própria morte, mas ele precisava pegar ela de jeito. Não por ele, mas por Natalie. Mas isso não ia ser possível.

Quando Snape jogou o primeiro feitiço Bellatrix apontou a varinha não exatamente para ele e soltou o feitiço que ele jamais gostaria de ter inventado.

- Sectumsempra! – O feitiço bateu em Hermione que caiu no chão com os cortes abrindo.

Ela olhou para ele com um sorriso meigo e irônico.

- Agora podemos conversar

- Deixa pra depois – Snape jogou um grande feitiço nela que ela saiu voando batendo no portão da casa. Pegou Hermione no colo e saiu para o portão para aparatar. Os outros comensais não conseguiam fazer nada, pois não estavam entendendo o que estava acontecendo. Mas Voldemort na manhã seguinte ia ter um grande baque:

Severo tinha se revelado.

* * *

><p><strong>Não deixem de deixar a sua review, favoritar, ler e acompanhar a fic. Isso ajuda a autora a atualizar mais rápido. :)<strong>


	21. Redenção

Capítulo XX: Redenção

* * *

><p>Remus e Harry quando aparataram com Dobby tiveram uma grande dificuldade em levá-la para o sofá que era o lugar mais próximo para ela ficar deitada. Kate estava com os olhos quase abertos, a sua respiração estava ofegante. Quando os dois a deixaram no sofá dando espaço para Molly entrar ela olhou para Harry e fechou os olhos.<p>

- Calma, aqui você está segura – Harry olhou para Remus – Por enquanto.

-É questão de tempo para ele nos encontrar – Remus falou – Ainda mais depois do que Snape fez, com certeza ele virá atrás de nós. De todos nós.

- Não vamos sair daqui com ela assim. – Molly falou procurando se haviam ferimentos nela

Kate virou o pescoço e abriu e fechou os olhos fortemente.

- Por que as pessoas gostam de me seqüestrar? – Ela falou delirando - Não tem outra pessoa?

- Calma – Harry se ajoelhou ao lado dela – Prometo que foi a última vez.

- Mas ele – Kate parecia com mais medo ainda ao ver Remus – Ele...

- Ninguém vai fazer nada com você. Fique quieta para Molly te ajudar.

Naquele momento Gina entrou na sala. Ela viu Harry ali, o mesmo Harry que pouco se importou com ela e achou extremamente estranho e desagradável o menino que ela acreditava estar salvando uma guerra de mão dada com uma outra pessoa.

- Harry – Ron estava ofegante – Snape levou Hermione com ele.

- Se ela estiver bem ela mandará noticias, caso contrario daremos um jeito. Ele lutou ao nosso favor, ele não fará nada de ruim para ela.

- Você está acreditando naquela história doida de que ele não matou Dumbledore?

- É verdade Ron – Remus confirmou - Ele iria morrer de qualquer jeito. Ele só quis fazer isso de um jeito que deixasse as coisas encaminhadas para Severo.

- Estão todos loucos – Ron resmungou – Mas vou avisando se ela não mandar nada até o amanhecer as coisas vão ficar bem tensas aqui.

- Ronald, fique quieto – Artur falou para o filho se aproximando dela – Como ela está?

- Falando – Remus respondeu – Mas vamos ter que sair daqui

- Minha casa – Kate falou quase sussurrando

- O que tem a sua casa? – Harry perguntou se aproximando dela

- Será que a casa dela é um lugar seguro? – Remus perguntou

- Se nós chegamos a ela, qualquer um pode chegar – Artur respondeu

- Não, a gente só chegou a ela porque Minerva nos ajudou e Dumbledore também.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – Tonks entrou estranhando toda aquela confusão

Quando Tonks olhou para quem a menina que Molly estava cuidado no sofá e para Harry e Ron com Remus ao lado ela entendeu que tinha acontecido algo de muito grave, mas que as coisas estavam se ajeitando.

- Kate, nós podemos ir para lá? – Harry perguntou

Kate arregalou os olhos ao olhar novamente para Remus

- Assim ela não ficará boa nunca – Molly gritou – Tem como vocês conversarem em outro lguar?

- Eu não vou fazer nada de mal com você. – Remus parecia extremamente arrependido

Ela fez um gesto com a cabeça confirmando que sim. Tonks se aproximou de Remus e olhou para a menina meio desacordada e confusa. Molly se levantou depois de dar uma poção para ela. Quando olhou para os outros apenas suspirou

- Espero que isso seja algo bom para nós.

- Uma hora ia chegar a hora de sair daqui mãe – Gui a consolou – Mamãe, papai, Gina, e os gêmeos vão para a minha casa. Lá é um lugar seguro. Ninguém sabe onde é.

- Remus vai pra minha casa – Tonks falou prontamente

- Eu vou com ela – Harry se prontificou – Professora, se a senhora quiser...

- Talvez, eu não sei como será a situação em Hogwarts. – Minerva suspirou

- Harry – Remus lembrou do amigo - Vão atrás do Sirius também.

Harry entendeu aquele momento do encontro teria que acontecer. Kate já estava dormindo, então era aquele momento que precisava acontecer ia acontecer naquela madrugada.

Harry respirou e aparatou até a mansão Black.

Enquanto isso Snape levou Hermione para a sua pequena casa no meio de uma floresta parecida onde o trio estava isolado do mundo depois de fugir com Kate. Ele tinha cantando o feitiço para acabar os efeitos, mas mesmo assim ela estava muito debilitada.

Levar a sua ex aluna no colo era algo muito estranho, aconteceram muitas coisas naquelas poucas horas que Snape estava agindo por osmose, sem pensar no que iria acontecer nos próximos momentos.

Harry andou até a cozinha. Havia uma luz lá e um barulho de que alguém estava cozinha. Naquele horário da madrugada. Harry entrou devagar. Sirius estava com um cigarro na boca e de cueca. Ele olhou para Harry e tomou um susto. Harry nunca tinha o visto daquele jeito.

- Harry, o que você faz aqui? Aconteceu alguma coisa

- Eu vim te avisar que é melhor a gente sair daqui. Tivemos que invadir a mansão Malfoy. Snape trai Voldemort e a situação não é das melhores. Eles nos procuraram até a morte.

Sirius olhou para o afilhado segurando a respiração de medo do que estava acontecendo.

- O que você quer que eu faça?

- Apenas esqueça de que você teve mil problemas na sua vida e que você seja a minha família – Harry falou o que exatamente pensava – Eu não sou o meu pai, estou bem longe de ser, mas você é a única coisa viva que eu posso chamar de família.

- Harry – Sirius foi até o menino e lhe deu um grande abraço. Forte, extramemente forte. – Eu vou estar do seu lado, eu prometo, até o fim.

Harry sorriu para o padrinho.

- Mesmo se eu falar que a gente vai ficar na casa da filha do Snape?

- Mesmo se eu tiver que ficar trancado em um quarto com o ranhoso. Se isso te fizer bem, eu vou estar também bem. E não é por causa dos seus pais, mas porque desde que você estava na barrigada da sua mãe eu lhe amei. E faria isso mesmo se o seu pai estivesse vivo.

Harry ficou extremamente emocionado e abraçou o padrinho.

- Obrigado

- Eu preciso colocar uma roupa. Para onde vamos?

- Para a casa da Molly.

Severo deitou a garota na sua cama. Ele tinha passado todos os feitiços possíveis em volta da casa, mas mesmo assim sabia que se Harry não matasse Voldemort a tempo, ele não viveria. Snape olhou de volta para Hermione, ela precisava melhor logo para ele conseguir salvar ela.

Ele dormiu naquele exato lugar. Encostado na parede. Enquanto isso Remus e Sirius carregara a menina até a casa dela. Tonks foi convencida de que a casa dos pais não era mais seguro. E até ela foi para a casa da menina. Seus pais foram para a casa da praia. A casa de Kate estava sem as marcas da batalha contra Remus e Sirius. Estava exatamente tudo no lugar. Apenas algo de diferente, na porta haviam algumas flores.

Ron foi com a família, mas estava exausto atrás de Hermione. Estava apenas deixando o sol clarear a casa para ir atrás dela, seja lá onde que for.

Hermione acordou quando sol bateu no seu rosto. Ela se movimentou na cama sentindo que estava em um lugar gostoso e espaçoso, quando olhou para frente viu que Snape dormia no chão e naquele momento se lembrou de tudo em segundos.

Snape abriu os olhos ao verem o movimento da menina na cama. Ele fechou novamente, mas ao abrir observou que já era dia e que isso significava que Voldemort saberia de tudo.

Bellatrix, Lucio, Greyback, Narcisa e Draco estvam no corredor da mansão apenas observando quando a porta iria se abrir. Parecia que Bellatrix tinha algo no seu corpo que a deixava extremamente em adrenalina ao saber que ele era um grande traidor, ela também poderia matar ele.

A porta se abriu e um homem forte aparentemente com seus 30 e poucos anos saiu. Voldemort agora era um humano atraente, de olhos azuis, pele e sorriso branco.

- Quem é você? – Lucio estupidamente perguntou

- Não seja estúpido Malfoy. O que está acontecendo?

Bellatrix pareceu estar encantada por aquele homem

- Milord, o senhor voltou ao seu formato normal

- Claro que não sua burra – Ele parecia extremamente irritado – Eu jamais conseguiria isso. Isso daqui foi o que Severo fez para mim.

- Milord – Era Narcisa que falaria o que tinha acontecido – Snape nos traiu

Voldemort franziu a testa humana agora

- Nos traiu? Que diabos é isso?

- Aconteceram muitas coisas nesta noite – Lucio completou o que a mulher queria dizer.

Voldemort mudava sua expressão a cada noticia que estava recebendo na noite anterior, mas não conseguia entender porque Snape teria feito aquilo, lutado a favor do menino, e estar preocupado com a menina. Mas isso não era o que lhe importava.

O jeito que a menina saiu da cela era típico dos poderes de Natalie. Se Dumbledore fosse bem esperto e soubesse da menina, já teria feito a cabeça dela contra ele e ela já estava ao lado de Dumbledore.

- Traidora de sangue, como a própria mãe – Voldemort silabou – Quero essa menina morta.

- Ela quebrava os vidros e conseguia jogar coisas na gente sem ao menos uma varinha

- E você foi extremamente idiota em não perceber quem era ela? –Ele questinou Bellatrix

- Isso nem passou pela minha cabeça milord.

- Você que tem tanta raiva de Natalie. Você mesmo que a matou e agora não reconhece a própria cria? – Voldemort estava extremamente irritado – E se quer consegue captura-la.

- Milord, ela tinha alguma coisa diferente – Lucio tentou falar com ele – Ela me lembrava alguém, mas não era exatamente Natalie, era o senhor milord, por isso nós ficamos com medo de ataca-la.

Voldemort ficou pensativo. Poderia ser este o motivo que Natalie se afastou dele.

Flashback

- Você não vai me contar o que está acontecendo? – Voldemort passou a mão no rosto da mulher que estava deitada na cama engolida chorando. – Não posso ler sua mente

- E nem me amaldiçoar – Natalie deu uma risada para ele – Faz parte do nosso acordo

- Eu nem teria coragem –Voldemort sorriu para ela – Mas me diga, alguém te fez algo?

Ela apenas movimentou a cabeça negando

- Eu tenho tanta coisa na cabeça – Natalie falou – Sabe Tom, eu sei que eu sou especial para você, que você é diferente comigo, apenas comigo, mas ficar muito próxima de você está começando a me dar medo.

- Ando muito possessivo? – Ele parecia confuso – É isso?

- Não – Natalie olhou para ele – Posso falar a verdade?

- Sempre.

- Você esta cada dia mais amável comigo e mais irelutivel e cruel com os outros. Isso me dá medo, essa contradição. Eu temo não pela minha vida, mas você sabe, que uma hora isso tudo para você pode mudar.

- Eu não quero conquistar o mundo. Eu tenho uma causa, uma boa causa. E isso pertence ao mundo, os Comensais, até mesmo aquele grupinho de bruxo que insiste em me parar. Mas essas coisas não pertecem a você – Tom se sentou na cama – Nunca vão pertencer, mesmo você negando algo que eu quero desde que te conheci.

- Desculpa – Natelie falou

- Até o pior dos homens podem se apaixonar Natalie, eu ainda sou humano, por mais que as situações me fazem cada vez mais ignorar este fato. Eu não sei o que é amor, eu estou aprendendo com você, mesmo você não querendo nada. Eu aprendi em todos estes anos, até mesmo quando você descobriu que era uma pessoa talvez um pouco ignorante.

Natalie não teve duvidas do que deveria fazer. Ela queria beija-lo. Voldemort se assustou com aquela reação. Ele jamais esperaria que esse dia chegasse, depois de 7 anos conhecendo a menina que já era uma bela mulher, ele jamais poderia ver o que ela estava fazendo.

Voldemort também tinha suas fraquezas e aquela noite que passou com Natalie era uma delas e se a menina fosse fruto daquilo situação mais humana e sentimental que um dia Voldemort passou ele queria ela para ele.

- Eu não quero matar a menina. Eu apenas quero ela aqui – Voldemort disse

- Mas Milord você disse, ela traiu nossa causa, o sangue –Bellatrix parecia desesperada

Voldemort quando voltou a vida entre os humanos e tirou Bellatrix da cadeia lhe deu apenas uma missão. Matar Natalie. Pois ela o abandonou quando ele mais precisava. Depois daquela noite que ele tinha acabado de lembrar, exatamente um mês depois ela deixou uma carta dizendo que ela precisava de um tempo, que ficar ao lado dele estava mexendo muito com ela.

Voldemort entendeu. Ele não era uma boa pessoa. E cada dia mais ele estava mais brutal e vingativo, e querendo poder. Ele sabia que ela não ia conseguir conviver com aquilo, só não imaginava que este abandono duraria tanto. Ela fez exatamente como seus pais, como Dumbledore quando foi buscá-lo naquele orfanato. Lhe deu esperança e a apagou.

Mas no fundo, era a única coisa que Voldemort se arrependia, pois nunca soube porque ela tinha ido embora, mas parecia que ele iria se arrepender mais, pois o motivo parecia obvio.

* * *

><p><strong>Não deixem de deixar a sua review, favoritar, ler e acompanhar a fic. Isso ajuda a autora a atualizar mais rápido. :)<strong>

****Nesta semana teremos Hermione e Snape. Kate e Harry. Remus e Tonks e um encontro muito interessante entre Voldemort e Kate. COMENTEM!


	22. Conflitos dentro de casa

Capítulo XXI: Conflitos dentro de casa

* * *

><p>Kate acordou se sentindo em casa, mas não acreditando que estava em casa. Quando ela percebeu a cama, o seu armário e as suas coisas ela tomou um grande susto, que se quer poderia ser realmente um justo.<p>

Ao seu lado da cama estava deitada uma mulher meio menina. Ela estava de bruços. Quando Kate olhou para a cadeira viu um dos homens que prendeu ela pela primeira vez e ao seu lado, sentado no chão e com a mão esticada na cama, estava Harry.

Kate pensou se eles estavam dormindo de mão dada naquela noite, mas parecia um pouco obvio demais para ela pensar nisso. Era muita informação.

Ela desviou de Harry e se levantou devagar para não acordar ninguém. Seu quarto nunca estava tão cheio como naquele dia e de certa forma, ela tinha agradecido Dumbledore por ter lhe deixado a cama de casal.

Ela abriu a porta lentamente e a fechou com toda delicadeza para não fazer barulho. Ao olhar para corredor que chegaria na sala ela suspirou. Ela estava morrendo de saudades de casa.

Ela atravessou o corredor mexendo no cabelo. Ela precisava de um banho, mas estava com muita fome para fazer aquilo. Quando entrou na sala que era interligada com a cozinha, como se fosse uma cozinha americana tomou um susto.

O cara que chutou ela, que fez as pessoas amaldiçoarem ela estava na sua cozinha, mexendo na sua geladeira e com o seu fogão ligado. Ele estava cozinhando. Sirius percebeu que tinha alguém ali e quando olhou tomou um susto. Ele não sabia o que conversar com ela.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? - Kate perguntou friamente – Veio me chutar novamente?

- Você não se lembra do que aconteceu – Sirius queria evita-la

- Na noite anterior? Me lembro, eu sofri, como eu sofri na sua mão, mas quem eu vejo é você e não os outros que fizeram isso comigo ontem – Kate respondeu – E se eu fosse uma pessoa vingativa, eu poderia te atacar pelas costas como vocês fizeram comigo. Mas eu não sou.

Sirius ia dizer alguma coisa

- Assim como eu não sou uma pessoa perturbada como você para dizer que você não devia estar na minha casa, na minha cozinha, com os meus alimentos. Se eu fosse filha do cara que você odiava eu estaria fazendo você sair daqui rolando nos chutes. Mas eu não estou fazendo isso.

- Olha – Sirius pareceu impaciente

- Olha você – Kate apontou o dedo para ele – Eu imagino que para você estar aqui é bem difícil, mas eu vou avisando, seja lá o que você pensa de mim, fique com seus pensamentos para você e nem ouse fazer algo contra mim. Não porque eu não sou merecedora, eu não me importo com o seu julgamento, mas é que eu gosto das coisas limpas. Seja meu inimigo ou seja meu amigo, o que para você é a tradução, me deixe em paz.

Sirius apenas confirmou com a cabeça e voltou a cozinhar.

- Você está aqui por causa do Harry? Ele foi atrás de você?

- Sim. Eu não estaria aqui porque eu quero

- E nem eu te convidaria – Kate respondeu brutamente – Mas fique a vontade.

- Para evitar brigas – Sirius se virou para ela – Tente não ser o seu pai ok? Sua mãe era até simpática, mas extremamente excêntrica.

- Minha mãe ? – Kate franziu a testa –Você viu as fotos e a reconheceu?

Kate tinha diversas fotos espalhadas pela casa. Algumas delas era com sua mãe.

- Sim, mas quando Harry me disse que você era filha de uma comensal, eu admito que eu imaginei que seria ela. Eu mesmo, só a vi uma vez, e não foi em um campo de batalha. Foi brigando muito feio com Bellatrix no último de Hogwarts.

- Você pode me torturar, mas falar que a minha mãe é uma das pessoas que andam com Voldemort é testar a minha paciência – Kate voltou a ser grossa - Minha mãe era o ser mais doce que eu já conheci em toda minha vida, talvez tirando a Hermione.

- Então você está dizendo que não tem nenhum nexo você não ter nenhum contato com a magia desde pequena porque sua mãe fugiu das garras de Voldemort?

- Se você sabe disso, então, porque simplesmente não me ouviu? Queria ser o lobo da história? – Kate falou – A deixa eu adivinhar,você presumiu que eu era tão ruim quanto Snape.

- Me ouve. Eu não estou brincando, eu fiquei sabendo disso ontem –Sirius falou calmamente - Sua mãe era um outro tipo de comensal. Ela não lutava, mas ficava do lado dele. Quando Voldemort morreu ela se quer foi chamada para julgamento. Diziam que ela até tinha uma relação muito intima com Voldemort.

Harry foi até eles, quando ele acordou e viu que ela não estava ali, ficou com receio dela ter fugido ou dela estar espancando Sirius e vice versa, mas parecia que iria sobrar para ele

- Então vocês me conheciam desde o começo? Essa história de filha do Snape era tudo balela?

- O que? – Harry estava com sono e tinha acabado de acordar – Bom dia para você também

- Você me perguntou sobre a minha vida sabendo o que era! – Kate gritou – Você sabia que a minha mãe era uma comensal também. Qual era o intuito disso tudo? Me fazer uma moeda de troca novamente?

- Kate – Harry segurou no braço dela levemente – Eu só soube disso depois que você foi seqüestrada. Seu pai contou para Hermione. E ela nos contou. Por isso nós ficamos com você. Porque talvez, Voldemort tenha um interesse muito grande em você.

Kate parecia mais calma

- Agora faz sentido ela ter saído do mundo bruxo – Kate pareceu estar pensando em algo – Mas não pode ser, aquelas pessoas são más, minha mãe não era desse jeito. Minha mãe tinha problemas para xingar as pessoas no transito, que dirá matar alguém!

- Já disse – Sirius repetiu – Ela apenas ficava ao lado dele. Ela nunca matou ninguém

- E porque ela ficava ao lado dele? Um cara que mata todo mundo não é uma boa companhia

- Isso eu não sei te dizer – Sirius disse – Tem coisa, que a gente não precisa saber, simplesmente deixa passar.

- Onde está Hermione e Ron?

- Ron esta na casa do irmão dele e Hermione está – Harry ia dizer o nome, mas não disse – Com um amigo dela. Alias ela deveria mandar um sinal de vida logo logo.

Kate olhou para a comida e para os dois e saiu andando.

- Você não vai comer?

- Perdi a fome – Kate falou batendo a porta do banheiro.

Hermione estava em outra situação com Snape. Ela mandou um recado para Ron avisando que estava bem, ela imaginava que ele estaria com Harry e seria menos fácil de interceptarem. Snape nem se quer olhava para ela, fugia de grandes conversas e apenas a evitava, mesmo a casa sendo pequena.

- Acho que você já está bem para ir embora – Snape falou para a menina

- Não vou embora sem conversar com você. Eu sei que você precisa disso

- Menina, você não sabe de nada – Snape ficou agressivo – Se eu soubesse que vocês iriam eu não teria ido. Estava tudo em paz, você com seus amigos, eu no meu devido lugar.

- Nunca vi alguém que gosta tanto de guerra falar sobre paz – Hermione instituiu

Os dois estavam na pequena sala da pequena casa de Snape. Era tudo muito simples, mas hos livros estavam por todos os lados para mostrar que era realmente a casa do professor. A casa era bem iluminada por causa da floresta e das paredes brancas, era até um contraste com o homem que não deixava de vestir preto

Hermione percebeu que Snape não respondeu. Ou melhor que ela não tinha ouvido nada, ela estava percebendo os detalhes, mas de repente tudo ficou confuso na sua cabeça e em sua volta. Ela sentiu alguém segura-la para não cair. Ela tentou não se perder da voz, mas não suportou.

- Granger – A voz grossa de Snape entrou no seu sono profundo – Acorde.

Hermione abriu os olhos e percebeu que estava deitada na mesma cama onde ela acordou

- O que aconteceu? – Ela falou passando a mão no rosto tentando acordar de verdade

- Você fica se importando com a vida dos outros e não consegue se recuperar.

- Eu não preciso ficar aqui se este é o problema – Hermione tentou levantar, mas ele a segurou – Me solte, cansei está bem?

- O que eu fiz desta vez? – Snape soltou – Eu deveria ter deixado você bater a cabeça no chão para ficar quieta por uma semana. Isso ia me ajudar e muito.

- Não seja grosso comigo – Hermione parecia intimidada – Eu só estava tentando ajudar

- Esqueci que essa poção deixa as pessoas mais sentimentais – Snape revirou os olhos - Vou encontrar alguma coisa para você comer.

Snape e Hermione comeram em silencio. Ela não queria mais falar nada. Ele seria grosso com ela, ou simplesmente fugiria das suas perguntas. A não ser que eles falassem de coisas que não envolviam Snape.

Na outra casa a situação era complicada. Depois da conversa da manhã, Kate tinha mudado o seu comportamento, ela estava quieta e pouco falava, apenas pensava. Harry ficou preocupado com a menina,mas tinha que entender que ela precisava do seu próprio tempo.

Eles precisavam esperar alguns dias passarem para ir até a casa dos pais de Harry. Ninguém sabia como seria a reação de Voldemort e o que ele poderia fazer.

Era final de tarde e parecia que uma grande depressão invadia aquela casa. O silencio incomodava todos e a pouca conversa era nula. Até que a campainha da casa tocou. Tonks estava no quarto de Kate, a menina não passava bem, Remus saiu de lá em pulo. Kate que estava sentada em um sofá apenas levantou enquanto Harry e Sirius pegaram a varinha.

- Ninguém vai fazer nada – Kate falou olhando para os três – Por enquanto.

- Mesmo assim pegue a sua varinha – Tonks apareceu atrás de Remus

- Se eu tivesse uma quem sabe – Kate se virou para a porta e viu pela cortina quem era. A menina apenas sorriu – Abaixem isso que é a minha amiga trouxa.

- Pode ser uma farsa – Sirius pareceu ainda mas apreensivo

- Abaixe isso agora – Kate falou pausadamente fixando seu olhar nele – Eu conheço a minha amiga pelo sorriso e ela não vai achar nada legal ver gente aqui apontando um graveto para ela

- Kate, eu sei que você esta ai – A menina falava empolgada – Abra logo essa porta!

Kate estava com medo também, mas ela estava com saudades de Sofia. A menina era extremamente meiga com ela e elas se tornaram muito amigas desde que ela se mudou para aquela casa. Kate finalmente abriu a porta e a menina pulou no seu braço

- Amiga! Que saudades! Quando eu vi um tipo de movimentação na sua casa eu fiquei chocada que você tinha voltado – A menina falou entrando na casa – Seu tio me deu um grande susto

Sofia olhou curiosa para as pessoas dentro da casa da Kate. Ela reconheceu Remus logo de primeira e ele tentou sorrir, Tonks naquele momento teve que segurar para não transformar seu ciúmes em cabelo vermelho.

- Eu não sabia que você tinha visitas – Sofia falou meio desajeitada

- Relaxa – Kate fechou a porta – Você está em casa. Me conte essa história do meu tio.

Sofia olhou para os outros e olhou para ela.

- Estes são Harry, Sirius, Remus e Tonks. Alias, ela esta grávida

- E você que queria uma casa – Sofia falou olhando pra Remus – Resolveu morar aqui?

- Só passar um tempo. Eu estava viajando com eles. – Kate mentiu

- É, eu fiquei preocupada por uns quatro dias porque eu não te vi mais. O Vitor veio te procurar e encontrou o seu tio aqui dentro. Eles até brigaram. Não sei exatamente o que aconteceu.

Kate não queria contar para ela que ela não sabia quem era o seu tio, olhou para eles achando que saberiam disso e que quando foi seqüestrada eles fizeram isso.

- Juro que eu achei que ninguém ia sentir falta de mim – Kate falou sem perceber

- Claro que sentimos. Sua treinadora veio até aqui pra te procurar. Ai eu contei tudo para ela.

- Entendi

- Bom, eu só vim ver se você estava bem, depois eu passo para a gente conversar

- Sofia – Kate a chamou – Esta tudo bem por aqui?

- Como sempre. Nada muda – Sofia deu os ombros – Amanhã você voltará para os treinos?

- Não sei, mas provavelmente eu vá viajar de novo, mas eu volto, e se eu fosse você, se cuidaria, a rua não anda muito segura. Entendeu?

- Sim – Sofia sorriu abraçando a amiga novamente – Estou feliz em te ver

- Eu também – Kate fechou os olhos sentindo o abraço da amiga

- Desculpe pelas mensagens na sua caixa postal – Sofia parecia envergonhada

- Eu nem vi ainda, mas com certeza vou dar risada – Kate falou rindo

Kate fechou a porta e olhou para os quatro com uma cara divertida

- Vocês pensaram em tudo? Em até vir aqui para dar uma justificativa do meu desaparecimento? – Kate deu risada – Vocês são muito profissionais.

Remus olhou para Sirius pra saber o que ele deveria responder, mas foi Tonks que falou

- Quando eles te seqüestraram eles acharam que você era sobrinha de Snape. Porque na imobiliária ele se dizia seu tio. Talvez ele tenha feito o mesmo.

- Já disse que essa história de imobiliária não é verídica. Essa casa é de Dumbledore.

- Esta é a agenda que fez a gente chegar até você – Sirius entregou para ela – Veja

- Mas, então ele sabia que eu estava lá – Kate se quer abriu a agenda – E ele veio aqui para falar olha ela esta bem, mas não fez nada, ele não ia fazer nada ia?

- Ele não é uma das melhores pessoas do mundo, ele tem seus defeitos, mas ele estava perdido. Acho que ele só quis proteger sua vida daqui. – Harry falou para ela – O que é surpreendente para quem diz não se importar.

- É muita informação para uma única coisa pessoa – Tonks falou se aproximando dela

- Eu estou bem – Kate falou deixando Tonks abraçar ela – Vamos para uma sessão de feitiços contra a Kate que tudo ficará bem

Harry deu risada da piada dela, mas Remus e Sirius se sentiram censurados por aquilo. Parecia que o rancor de Sirius estava se acabando e aquela menina perdendo a feição de Snape para se tornar apenas Kate, uma menina que não sabe que está no meio de uma verdadeira guerra.

* * *

><p><strong>Não deixem de deixar a sua review, favoritar, ler e acompanhar a fic. Isso ajuda a autora a atualizar mais rápido. :)<strong>


	23. Uma conversa franca

Capítulo XXII: Uma conversa franca

* * *

><p>Hermione acordou percebendo que tinha algo no seu lado da cama. Ela não estava com medo, mas se fosse o que ela pensava que era, seria algo extremamente estranho. Ela se virou lentamente e observou seu professor dormindo profundamente. Hermione nunca tinha visto Snape tão sereno, ele parecia estar muito cansado.<p>

Hermione notou que Snape já carregava marcas de expressão no rosto e que dormindo ele não parecia ser aquele coração duro como ele se apresentava. Ele parecia até ser uma pessoa dócil. Hermione relaxou na cama olhando para o teto

- No que está pensando senhorita Granger? – A voz rouca dele a tirou dos seus pensamentos

- Estava pensando na sua primeira aula. De como você nos adorava.

- Eu estava certo o tempo todo. Sempre soube que vocês eram problemáticos.

Hermione deu uma risda lembrando do quanto o professor implicava com eles

- Acho que o Ron nunca vai conseguir te ver com bons olhos.

- E quem disse que eu quero isso do seu namoradinho?

- Ele não é meu namoradinho – Hermione balançou a cabeça – Estamos bem longe disso

- Então quer dizer que tem até um plano para isso acontecer? – Severo a questionou – Vocês são muito complexos. Tem coisa que não se planeja na vida

- Olha quem está falando isso – Hermione foi irônica – Você se programou a vida inteira

- Mas estar aqui, dividindo a minha cama, com uma menina com a idade da minha filha praticamente nunca esteve no meus planos. Quanto mais a irritante da Granger.

- Por que eu sou tão irritante? – Hermione se virou para ele – E por que você você desistiu de dormir encostado na parede ou no sofá?

- Esta é a minha casa e eu cansei de ser tão cordial com você. Precisava dormir, acabar com as minhas perturbações por algumas horas. – Severo pareceu pensativo – E você? Pessoas inteligentes me irritam. Eu gosto dos alunos burros e das alunas fúteis. Eles são mais fáceis.

- Eu nunca imaginei estar aqui, com você, mas ao mesmo tempo é normal sabe?

- Normal – Severo balançou a cabeça – Nada é normal nesta história. Mas já que você me questionou, me diga, o que você esta fazendo aqui a todo este tempo? Confiou em mim porque?

- Quando Harry me disse que você o silenciou antes da morte de Dumbledore eu fiquei muito ouvindo dele que você o matou, eu não acreditei. Eu procurei Minerva para saber o que estava acontecendo entre Remus e Sirius e ela me contou toda a história. Eu fiquei até comovida com a sua história.

- E como pode ter certeza de que ela estava certa?

- Por que pessoas más são facilmente reconhecíveis e você não é assim. Não que você seja bom, mas você é uma pessoa complicada que pode ser bondosa se pressionada.

- Obrigado pelos elogios. Agora que a senhorita já sabe demais sobre mim, eu preciso de mandar de volta para os seus amigos. Aqui não é um lugar seguro.

- Nem para você, e você precisa vir comigo, precisa ajudar o Harry – Hermione falou

- Eu sei disso, mas neste momento eu não posso fazer nada. Voldemort quer a minha cabeça

- E Kate?

- O que tem ela?

- Você não vai conversar com ela?

- Por que você gosta de questionar coisas que não são da sua conta?

- É da minha conta – Hermione falou rápido – Eu gosto dela e me preocupo com ela.

Severo olhou para os olhos da menina que estava ao seu lado. Naquele momento não lhe passou muita coisa na cabeça que fazia sentido. Havia sua aluna dividindo a cama com ele e ela dizendo que estava preocupada com sua filha. Ela não tinha medo nos olhos, ela não tinha frieza nas suas palavras. Era algo extremamente estranho de ver depois de tanto tempo sozinho.

- O que foi? – Hermione cortou o pensamento dele – O que eu disse de errado? Eu sei que você também gosta dela, mas do seu jeito, e que você se importa com ela.

- Se eu pudesse eu voltaria no tempo Hermione – Snape foi franco – Mas eu não posso.

- Mas eu sei que você fez coisas boas para ela. Voce não a deixaria sozinha.

- Eu posso não ter matado Dumbledore, posso não ser fiel a Voldemort, mas infelizmente não existe nenhuma mentira nessa história Hermione. Foram minhas escolhas, e Kate não estava neles, ela apenas passava nas minhas lembranças, em alguns desejos. Algumas vezes eu a espei de longe para esquecer da vida daqui. Dumbledore sabia que ela ficaria sozinha e não a deixou. Pois se fosse por mim, ela estaria.

- Mas porque tudo isso?- Hermione parecia horrizada

- Isso sou eu Granger – Severo não estava com vergonha, mas parecia encabulado – Nenhuma história tem um final feliz.

- Vai ver é porque o seu final ainda não chegou – Hermione sorriu – Você fez o mais difícil

- Não, o mais difícil vai ser sair daqui e ir pro mundo Granger. Aqui estamos presos as possibilidades, mas lá fora é que está o mundo real. – Severo falou se levantando – Desculpe ter dormido ao seu lado ou ter enchido a sua cabeça com tantas coisas.

- Eu gosto de conversar com você, mas não me pergunte o porque

- Eu não preciso perguntar, porque se fizessem essa pergunta pra mim eu também não saberia responder – Severo falou sem olhar para ela – Acho que estamos loucos

- Um tipo loucura interessante – Hermione deixou escapar, mas Snape não respondeu

No fundo Hermione sabia que as coisas estavam tão confusas para Snape quanto para Kate que tinha entrado em uma guerra sem um verdadeiro motivo, mas Kate parecia não se importar com as coisas que estavam acontecendo. Ela estava mais interessada em algo novo do que fugir do perigoso.

- De quanto meses você está? – Kate perguntou para Tonks. A menina buscava uma roupa para a garota que estava sentada na sua cama – Eu tenho umas calças que cabem em todos os números.

Kate jogou na cama duas calças leggings para Tonks.

- O medibruxo disse que de 16 semanas – Ela disse vendo a calça – Tem certeza que isso me serve?

- Parece pequeno mais estica – Kate se virou para ela –O que é um medibruxo, uma espécie de médico que trata só de bruxos?

- Sim – Tonks respondeu – Não posso ir em um médico comum. Sou uma metamorfomaga e o Remus é um lobisomen então acho que ele não vai entender muito caso meu filho nasça com alguns probleminhas.

- Lobisomen? – Os olhos da Kate brilharam – Isso existe mesmo?

- Claro que existe. Aquele homem que te atacou na casa dos Malfoy é um lobisomen também. Me falaram que foi o Greyback por sua sorte ele não estava transformado ou não teve essa genial idéia.

- Vai me dizer que é como dizem nos filmes, que eles só se transformam na lua cheia?

Sirius não conteve o riso ao ouvir do outro lado da porta a conversa das duas. Sirius iria avisar elas que Remus estava indo ver os Weasley, mas deixou elas quietas com a conversa de menina. Tonks parecia muito mais aliviada e tranqüila ao lado da menina.

- As duas estão conversando coisa de mulher - Sirius voltou para a sala – Não vou atrapalhar

- Que coisa de mulher? – Remus parecia confuso – O que ela vai falar para a menina? Sabe, Tonks é meio retardada, não mede o que ela fala, não vamos causar ainda mais com a cabeça dela. É melhor a gente acabar com a conversa.

- Calma, ela só esta explicando algumas coisas do mundo bruxo. – Sirius falou descontraído

- Deixa elas – Harry falou olhando para o relógio – Remus é melhor a gente ir rápido.

- Sim – Remus desencanou de falar alguma coisa, apenas olhou para Sirius – Já sabe o que tem que fazer né? Fique aqui e não saia daqui. E se acontecer alguma coisa...

- Eu sei o que eu tenho que fazer – Sirius completou – Não demorem.

Harry e Remus aparataram para a Toca para a reunião com a Ordem da Fenix. Harry sabia que eles queriam agora saber o que fazer e principalmente como ajudar Harry, mas parecia que não era uma bateria de perguntas da Ordem que ele iria passar.

Gina estava sentada no sofá de braços cruzados encarando-o. Harry olhou para os lados querendo fugir, mas Remus tinha ido direto para a cozinha. Ele não tinha o que conversar com ela, ele deixou bem claro que ele tinha uma guerra para enfrentar e que ela precisava se proteger.

- Mamãe não me mandou para Hogwarts. Alias, ninguém da nossa turma vai para Hogwarts

- Se é mais seguro ficar aqui – Harry parecia encabulado – Então é melhor ficar aqui

- Acho que isso aconteceu porque vocês resolveram salvar a filha do Snape. Alias, você para quem tinha uma missão ficou muito envolvido com a causa né? Foi até o jardim de Voldemort para buscar a menina.

- Gina, o que você quer com essa conversa? – Harry parecia impaciente – Pois deu pra perceber que comigo, com sua família ou com a guerra que acontece lá fora você não está preocupada.

- Harry – Ela parecia sentida – Você me diz que vai para uma guerra e eu te vejo ajoelhado ao lado de uma menina que você se quer sabe da onde veio, que conheceu a uma semana? Duas?

- Ginerva – Harry parecia mais irritado do que o comum – O que você quer dizer com isso? Estava preocupado com ela, você sabia que ela não tem nada haver com isso e foi pega como vitima e já sofreu mais que muitos desta ordem em apenas uma semana, duas como você falou? Seja um pouco mais racional.

- Harry – Remus o chamou cortando a conversa – Estamos todos te esperando

Harry não disse mais nada apenas deixou Ginerva com seu ataque sozinha na sala. Ele não percebeu, mas Gina ao ver ele se virando soltou as lagrimas que segurava. Ele parecia não entender o que estava acontecendo, mas ela via nos olhos dele, algo extremamente especial.

- Sua vida como trouxa aqui parece ser bacana – Tonks falou vendo o mural de fotos

- Era – Kate a corrigiu – Eu dei um tempo na minha vida desde que a minha mãe morreu

- E você viveu do que nestes tempos?

- Eu sou atleta do governo, então eles me pagam uma bela bolsa esporte pelos os meus serviços prestados. Fazem cinco meses que eles me pagam e eu não treino e nem entro em competições, pois estou afastada, mas mesmo assim eles me pagam.

- Licença?

- Eu tive uma contusão e depois fiquei meio depressiva, ai um psicólogo me mandou para um psiquiatra e eles me deram alguns remédios e uma licença de seis meses, o que não me ajudou em nada, pois eu me afastei de tudo. Se eu tinha me afastado em poucos meses com a morte da minha mãe eu simplesmente me anulei nestes meses tentando encontrar algo que eu até hoje não encontrei.

- Você parece bem consciente da sua situação – Tonks falou meio encabulada

- Sempre – Kate riu sentando ao lado dela – Acho que essa é a pior parte, mas acho que sua história com o lobisomem parece muito mais emocionante que a minha. Voces tem uma tremenda diferença de idade, acho isso tão corajoso e bonito, uma verdadeira prova de amor.

- Mas nem sempre foi assim – Tonks falou meio triste – Na verdade, ainda não está 100 % bom

- As coisas não podem ser como a gente quer, se não, onde acharemos a graça? Se a gente não se surpreende com a vida, ela fica chata pra caramba – Kate sorriu e se levantou – E você está grávida. Isso é um Maximo!

Sirius deu risada do outro lado da porta. Ele não queria ficar na sala sozinho ainda mais sabendo que as duas estavam conversando. Por um momento ele percebeu que ela era muito mais além que a filha de Snape, ela era uma pessoa um pouco inocente e um tanto corajosa que ele mesmo tinha colocado naquela guerra.

- Escutar atrás da porta não é legal – Kate abriu rapidamente a porta e ele não teve como fugir – Nós não estávamos fazendo nada de errado, não estamos planejando nada contra você, Harry ou qualquer outra pessoa, satisfeito.

Tonks olhou para ele com um olhar apriensivo. Ela levou um susto quando viu ele ali. Os dois não tinham conversado depois dos últimos eventos e esta difícil encarar ele sem sentir raiva, mas Kate não estava demonstrando nenhum tipo de ódio contra ele,então ela não se sentia no direito de expressar isso.

- Eu só vim avisar que eles já foram – Sirius falou envergonhado com a situação. Ele não queria que as pessoas achassem que ele era uma pessoa ruim – Era apenas isso

Kate simplesmente não acreditou. Era difícil estar no mesmo espaço com aquele homem, por mais que ela soubesse que ele não era uma pessoa má e sim uma pessoa perturbada. Ela só estava suportando aquela situação por Harry, pois ela sabia a importância de Sirius na vida do garoto.

Alias, isso era algo estranho que ela estava fazendo. Por que se importar daquele jeito?

Depois da conversa com Gina, Harry não conseguia pensar mais em nada. Ele quase não respondia o que a Ordem perguntava e se quer participava das discussões. Ele apenas pensava no que estava acontecendo com ele naqueles últimos dias.

Aquela menina apareceu do nada na vida dele e fez coisas que outras pessoas jamais fariam, mas ele estava confuso sobre isso,não sabia se era uma admiração ou uma grande trapaça da sua própria mente em conhecer alguém dócil que se quer sabe quem é ele de verdade.

Kate estava do seu lado sem saber quem ele era, a historia da sua cicatriz, dos seus pais, isso a tornava especial, mas não totalmente especial. Ela tinha um carinho pelas coisas que ela demonstrava para ele, quando falava dava total atenção, e os olhos dela na mente do Harry eram duas estrelas que não paravam de brilhar.

Harry se envolveu mentalmente com ela. Os dois tinham histórias de sentimentos parecidos e ela mesmo com tudo o que lhe aconteceu conseguia dar risada, conversar sabiamente e fazer até piada. Harry percebeu que tinha memorizado muitos detalhes da menina. Da filha do Snape. E isso poderia ser mais perigoso, mas parecia uma descoberta muito amável para o coração de Harry Potter

- Deixa eu adivinhar - Sirius falou olhando os dois chegarem na casa – Não deu em nada a reunião. Voces falaram, falaram e não saíram do mesmo lugar.

Kate não disse nada apenas olhou para Harry que estava com um olhar diferente para ela. Ela achou extremamente estranho o sorriso maroto que o menino soltou ao ver ela, até olhou para traz para saber se era com Tonks que ele estava trocando aquele sorriso, mas era ela mesma

- Você acertou – Remus parecia descrente – Ainda mais depois que Ginerva quis discutir o relacionamento com o Harry, ele resolveu simplesmente ficar calado.

Kate ouviu aquela frase e franziu a testa olhando para o garoto.

- Discutir o relacionamento – Kate riu – Acho que a gente precisa falar de outras coisas né?

- Eu também acho – Sirius falou ao ver a cara de Harry – Mas antes disso, vocês precisam comer e a grávida ali também. Remus vamos preparar algo.

Os dois amigos foram até a cozinha deixando os três sozinhos na sala. Kate os acompanhou com os olhos, não queria olhar para Harry antes de terminar seus pensamentos depois de ouvir aquela frase. Ele tinha uma namoradinha no outro lado e isso a incomodava. Kate até balançou a cabeça para tirar aqueles pensamentos de lá

- Remus – Sirius sussurrou para o amigo – É hora de convencer Harry que podemos ajudá-lo

- Eu sei, mas você sabe que uma Ordem inteira é muito melhor que dois bruxos velhos

- Remus tenha um pouco de auto estima – Sirius ficou impaciente – Nós podemos ajudar

- Eu sei que podemos, mas precisamos dar um tempo para ele – Remus olhou para traz vendo Harry olhar diretamente para os dois na cozinha – E eu tenho certeza que ele sabe o que está fazendo.

* * *

><p><strong>Não deixem de deixar a sua review, favoritar, ler e acompanhar a fic. Isso ajuda a autora a atualizar mais rápido. :)<strong>


	24. Sobre os amores de Snape

Capítulo XXIV: Sobre os amores de Snape

* * *

><p>Os jornais daquela manhã davam uma noticia nada interessante, mas ao mesmo tempo surpreendente. Lucio Malfoy seria o novo diretor de Hogwarts. O novo Ministro disse que Sape tinha desistido do cargo e estava sendo investigado pela morte de Dumbledore. Remus olhava para cada linha do jornal de certa forma feliz, mas sabendo que Voldemort já estava mexendo seus pauzinhos.<p>

Severo quando leu acho um absurdo ser substituído por Lucio Malfoy.

- Ele é muito idiota para ser direitor – Severo bufou jogando o jornal para longe

Hermione estava na cozinha junto com ele. Depois da conversa do último dia as coisas tinham ficado mais simples entre eles. Severo parecia não esconder os seus sentimentos ou suas revoltas e ela não estava a todo momento apreensiva

- Eu preciso te tirar daqui – Severo falou se levantando da cadeira – É melhor você ficar com Harry.

- Já disse que eu só vou se você for junto – Hermione era extremamente teimosa

- Me conta – Snape parecia curioso – O que você faz para ser tão irritante?

Hermione riu. Ele não parava de chamar ela de irritante.

- É o meu jeito – Hermione balançou os ombros dando uma risada meiga – Sempre vai ser

Severo quase soltou um sorriso pela forma meiga que Hermione falou com ele e pelo sorriso que sem querer ela soltou no meio de seus risos, mas ele de repente voltou aos seus pensamentos sombrios de que Voldemort uma hora iria pegar ele.

- Ele esta atrás de mim do que vocês. Ele vai querer primeiro a mim. Eu posso dar um tempo para vocês irem atrás das horcruxes.

- A gente não vai a lugar nenhum sem você – Hermione falou decidida – E se ele quer ir atrás de você, ele irá também atrás de Kate, de Harry que a salvou, de toda a ordem, como sempre.

- Mas a essa altura ele já sabe que eu trai ele – Severo baixou a cabeça

- Isso todo mundo sabe é meio obvio né?

- Não é traição como comensal. É outro tipo de traição. Ele amava Natalie.

Hermione arregalou os olhos com o que Snape tinha falado.

- O que você disse? – A menina não conseguia fala direito, apenas soltou essa expressão – Voldemort é um ser incapaz de amar. Ele é extremamente cruel para isso.

- Eu sempre achei o mesmo – Snape concordou com ela – Mas ele a amava e antes mesmo desta confusão toda ele ficou sabendo que Natalie teve uma filha e ele queria que eu fosse atrás dela para buscá-la para ficar ao seu lado. Ele suspeitava que a menina fosse filha dele.

Hermione estava branca e com a boca quase aberta ao ouvir o que Snape estava dizendo

- E essa não é a pior parte da história. – Snape parecia se sentir culpado –Eu fiz Natalie sofrer. Eu a seduzi, fiz ela se apaixonar e depois deixei ela grávida, sozinha e sem família, Voldemort já me mataria pela traição, imagino que a morte será mais dolorosa se ele souber o quanto ela sofreu.

- E por que você fez isso? – Hermione parecia extremamente chocada com aquilo

Severo olhou para ela no fundo dos olhos. Ele não sabia se devia contar ou não, mas já tinha começado a falar a história e as vezes ela entenderia muito melhor a sua vida se soubesse de todos os detalhes. Assim como Dumbledore sabia

- Por que eu tinha uma divida com outra pessoa. Quando eu me tornei comensal eu disse para esta pessoa que eu a protegeria de longe, coisa que eu não poderia fazer de perto. Eu gostava de Natalie, muitas vezes eu cheguei a pensar que eu a amava loucamente para fazer tudo aquilo por traz de Voldemort, mas eu precisava continuar com a minha promessa.

- Por isso você ajuda o Harry – Hermione tinha entendido tudo - Por isso você não viu a sua filha crescer e até então dizia que não podia jogar todos os anos que você viveu no lixo. Só basta saber o motivo.

- Eu amei a mãe dele por muito tempo. Quando ela soube que o filho era o escolhido ela me procurou para dizer que precisava de mim, mesmo que fosse para cuidar do filho dela. Natalie tinha me falado da gravidez, mas toda aquela rejeição que eu tive de Lily, desapareceu naquele momento e eu escolhi por fazer isso.

- E o que aconteceu com Natalie?

- Ela tentou por algum tempo me convencer de que eu estava errado, depois sumiu no mundo trouxa, me mandava cartas contando sobre Kate. As vezes eu corria pra ver ela crescer de longe, as vezes eu não me importava. É complicado. Não é fácil ser eu.

- Por que você atrás da Kate naquele dia então? Você sabia lá no fundo que faríamos isso. Você nunca a levou como responsabilidade sua, então não tinha porque você estar lá.

- Infelizmente, a única pessoa viva que Kate tem algum vinculo verdadeiro é comigo.

-Não acho que essa seria a verdadeira opção que você fez. Eu ainda acredito que você tenha pensado ao contrario. Ela é a única pessoa viva que tem algum tipo de vinculo com você. Entre suas promesas, escolhas, só sobrou alguém que nem te conhece, mas que te espera.

Severo deu uma risada irônica

- Sua visão romântica é deprimente e tira toda a credibilidade da sua inteligência.

- Professor – Hermione falou pegando a mão de Snape – Uma pessoa que chora porque o pai não veio salvar é uma pessoa que ainda alimenta esperanças e se ela as alimenta é porque de alguma forma, lá no fundo ela te espera, da maneira dela, mas espera.

- Natalie deu a vida por aquela menina. Ela sacrificou o nome da sua família, uma herança, para ficar sozinha cuidando de uma criança, mãe de primeira viagem, eu não podia deixar isso morrer na mão de Voldemort. Seria injusto demais. Eu acho que eu já cometi injustiças demais. É só isso Granger. Não há nada além disso entre eu e a Katarine.

Hermione não disse nada apenas se aproximou do professor que falava com a cabeça baixa. Snape olhou para ela sem saber o que ela faria e ela simplesmente o abraçou, abraçou forte, de um jeito que em anos Severo não tinha sido abraçado. Ela queria apenas abraçar ele para sugar parte da culpa que estava nas palavras daquele homem. Severo parecia não entender o que estava acontecendo com ele, mas ele retribuiu o abraço

- Você precisa ser menos duro com você mesmo e lhe dar uma chance

Severo não respondeu o que a menina disse. Os dois estavam muito mais próximos do que o normal para um professor e uma aluna, mas depois de tanto tempo juntos Snape não se sentia como um professor e sim como um amigo daquela menina, talvez nem se quer um amigo, ele se sentia feliz por ela estar ao seu lado.

Ela tinha algo que o chamava a atenção como Lillian tinha e tinha algo que o deixava extremamente com vontade de protegê-la em seus braços como Natalie tinha, mas as duas sofreram por causa do amor que Severo tinha e não sabia administrar. Uma não o amava e sofreu pela rejeição que Severo sentia e a outra o amava loucamente, mas ele não sabia como conviver com aquilo. Hermione não seria a terceira.

Ele se afastou dela encabulado. Ela apenas abaixou a cabeça. Estava tudo tão confuso, ela tinha pouca idade perto daquele homem e ele era apenas seu professor do qual precisava de ajuda de uma pessoa que por sorte do destino ou não era ela.

- Talvez eu devesse ir mesmo – Hermione falou assustando Snape

Ele estava acostumado com ela dizer que não queria ir sem ele, que ele se sentiu culpado por ela querer ir embora, mas entendia que era preciso. Talvez ela tivesse se sentindo intimidada por tantas confidencias que ele tinha contado para ela

- Mas antes – Hermione falou olhando para ele – Preciso que você faça um favor pra mim

- O que você quer? – Severo queria ler a mente dela, mas ele não estava conseguindo unir as coisas que estavam passando pela mente de Hermione

- Preciso terminar o que Harry começou. Ele disse que tem alguma coisa na casa dos pais dele.

- Não tem nada lá – Snape falou com o seu velho tom frio – Nem se quer algum corpo ou resto mortal.

- Como você sabe? – Hermione ficou curiosa

- Depois da morte de Lily eu fui até lá. Eu fui o primeiro a chegar e o primeiro a ir embora.

- Você foi evitar algo ou apenas se despedir? – Hermione perguntou olhando para os olhos dele

- Despedir – Severo falou seco não querendo pensar – Eu não poderia evitar. Voldemort era muito mais forte do que agora e o Potter muito teimoso e a Lilian extremamente apaixonada. Eles queriam enfrentar e não fugir. Ela tinha medo, eu sabia disso, mas ela se preparou para aquele dia por muito tempo.

- Você jamais vai esquecer ela né? – Hermione falou um pouco magoada – Você vive por ela até hoje, mas enfim, Harry disse que sentiu algo estranho lá. Eu quero ir até lá.

- O lugar deve estar cheio de gente de Voldemort. Bellatrix acha que nós temos algo por você ter ido atrás de mim, eles irão te pegar, então tire isso da sua cabeça.

- E se houver algo entre eu e você? – Hermione arqueou as sobrancelhas esperando a resposta

- Não seria a coisa mais insana que eu ouviria de você Granger – Snape falou de uma forma grosseira – E diga ao Potter para não aparecer por lá também.

Essa não era a idéia que Harry estava na cabeça. Ele sabia que precisava ir para aquela casa, mas que estava um clima muito perigoso para ele se aventurar daquele jeito. Ele sabia que tinha sido loucura ir no jardim de Voldemort, mas era preciso. Agora ele poderia agir com mais cautela.

- A gente não tem tempo – Kate quebrou os pensamentos dele – Vamos nos esconder até ele ficar mais e mais forte? Ter mais e mais gente com ele? Isso é uma loucura desnecessária

Sirius arqueou os olhos surpreso com o que ela estava falando.

- Nós precisamos ir até lá. Nós vamos até lá. Eles podem ir com a gente

- Com a gente não – Harry falou olhando para ela – Você não vai a lugar nenhum

- Claro que eu vou – Kate falou rapidamente - Eu gostei de brincar de guerra, eu quero mais!

- Isso não é brincadeira Kate – Remus falou seriamente

- Eu sei que não. Já ouviu falar em ironia. Eu sei que eu posso ajudar, você sabe que sim. Quem vai quebrar uns vidros pra salvar vocês? – Kate falou lembrando da última visita ao vilarejo

- Você tem controle dos seus poderes? - Tonks perguntou a garota – Bruxos como você as vezes não conseguem controla-los muito bem e isso pode ser um problema.

Kate ficou em silencio, ela não podia mentir que tinha controle dos poderes dela

- Natalie não te treinou né? – Sirius perguntou para a menina – Faz muito sentido ela não ter te treinado. Voldemort iria te usar muito mais e acho que ela não queria isso.

- Dumbledore te ensinou alguma coisa relacionado a magia? – Harry perguntou

- Dumbledore? – Remus olhou para ela – O que tem Dumbledore?

- Dumbledore cuidou dela depois da morte da mãe – Harry respondeu

- A magia vem dos nossos desejos – Kate falou baixinho – Ele só falava isso para mim

- Ok, ela é treinada – Tonks falou – Você tem uma varinha?

- Por que eu sou treinada? É só uma frase. Aquele velho repetia as coisas. Nem toda frase é um grande rito de magia pessoal. Não contem com esse tal treinamento e sim com a minha vontade de ajudar.

- Ele falou tanto que as frases ficaram na sua cabeça Kate – Harry falou sorrindo para ela – Isso é uma forma de treinamento sim, ele te ensinou a essência e com os seus poderes você pode fazer o resto.

- Parece que tudo foi meio programado não parece? – Kate falou confusa com seus próprios pensamentos – Parece que foi exatamente previsto por Dumbledore.

Harry olhou para Remus que olhou para Tonks. Sirius percebeu os olhares e não disse nada, parecia que realmente ela tinha notado que tudo aquilo não era em vão, mas seria complicado demais ela entender o verdadeiro sentindo dos planos de Dumbledore.

Nem eles sabiam o que era exatamente.

- Precisamos falar com Hermione - Harry cortou a tensão no ar – Ela pode nos ajudar.

- Ronald também – Sirius continuou a conversa disfarçando, mas Kate se silenciou.

- Você tem uma varinha? – Tonks perguntou querendo tirar Kate de seus pensamentos – Você não pode ir assim para fora de casa sem uma varinha de verdade. Não dá pra confiar apenas nos seus poderes naturais.

- Eu tenho uma varinha – Kate falou decidida olhando para baixo da estante.

Kate esperou Harry e Remus irem atrás de Ron e Tonks visitar os pais. Sirius como sempre ficou com ela, mas naquele momento ele estava no banho. Kate aproveitou o momento sozinha para abrir a caixa escondida na estante da sala. Ao abrir observou alguns troféus jogados, ela evitava olhar para eles.

Ela abriu a caixa lentamente. Ali estava as únicas coisas que ela quis guardar da mãe dela. Logo ela pousou a mão no pescoço buscando o colar e se sentiu uma derrotada por ter perdido uma lembrança da sua mãe. Ali estava a varinha da mãe, o RG de bruxa dela, uma foto de Kate com a mãe que Natalie tinha no quarto. Uma carta que a Kate encontrou de seu pai para Natalie.

"_Na_

_Soube de suas escolhas, eu a achei muito sabia, não sei onde você esta e acho que era essa a verdadeira intenção, nós ficarmos longe um do outro. Porque você fez suas escolhas e eu fiz as minhas. Seja nos tempos que passamos juntos, seja agora que seguimos nossos caminhos. Espero que você seja sabia em fazer suas escolhas daqui pra frente. A vida não é um romance, um conto de fadas, eu te ensinei isso da pior forma, mas assim você será forte como nunca foi antes e se esta criança nascer com certeza herdará isso de você. _

_Prince"_

Kate sabia naquelas palavra que elas simplesmente não foram a escolha de Snape, mas que no fundo ele se importava, ela sabia que a vida não era um romance ou um conto de fadas, mas não queria entender porque o mundo resolveu se tornar um pesadelo.

- Kate – Uma voz entrou na sala – Isso são só lembranças

Kate olhou para traz e viu Sirius sentado no sofá olhando para a garota. Ela tinha lagrimas espalhadas pelo o rosto que fizeram Sirius repensar mil vezes no que fazer naquele momento, mas ela voltou a olhar para caixa fechando a carta, pegando a varinha e a fechando. Ela guardou no mesmo lugar e fechou a estante.

- Meus pais me odiavam por causa das minhas escolhas – Sirius tentou puxar papo com ela.

- Pelo menos foram suas escolhas. Ninguém escolheu nada por você

Kate passou por Sirius se encaminhando até o seu quarto, mas ele levantou do sofá

- Eu sei que eu não sou a melhor pessoa para dizer isso

- Se você sabe se mantenha calado – Kate bateu a porta

Sirius ficou furioso por não ser escutado. Ele queria apenas conversar e ajudar a garota

- Menininha irritante! – Sirius bufou

* * *

><p>Crianças, sem a review de vocês eu não me animo em atualizar. Sério mesmo :(<p> 


	25. A Casa Potter

XXIV: A casa dos Potter

* * *

><p>- Quero respostas as minhas perguntas. Não quero saber do obvio Bellatrix – Voldemort falou friamente sem olhar nos olhos dela. O homem observava a visão da janela enquanto a mulher dizia coisas que não o interessavam – Venha até a mim quando tiver soluções<p>

- Mas Milord, nunca vamos encontrar Snape desta maneira, a garota ou o Potter.

- E a senhora pretende encontrar de que forma? – Voldemort falou de forma grosseira – Você já foi mais eficiente. Eu já lhe disse que eu quero eles vivos aos meus pés Bellatrix e isso é o suficiente por hoje.

Bellatrix bufou, ela também queria aquilo,não poderia suportar aquele sentimento de que Voldemort, o seu lorde, teria sido traído por Severo Snape e aquela bastarda sangue sujo, como ela chamava Hermione. Voldemort não se importava muito com isso e sim com a menina.

Ele se perdia em seus pensamentos só de imaginar se o ato consumado entre ele e Natalie tivessem dado na garota e se Snape estava a protegendo dele. Ele sempre soube que os dois eram próximos, mas isso era ainda mais um motivo para confiar em Snape. Porém, isso era uma forma de traição também. Uma grande traição.

Fazia tempo que Voldemort não sentia aquele tipo de sentimento,mesmo com raiva e Snape, a ansiedade em saber se aquela garota era fruto de um amor que ele tinha desacreditado com o tempo era grande, mas as conseqüências infinitas. Ele sabia que se fosse verdade a menina seria a que mai sofreria com sua justiça no mundo bruxo, do qual eles chamavam de guerra.

Talvez era o momento dele dar uma volta pelas redondezas para aliviar seus pensamentos. Isso era um beneficio de ter o seu corpo humano de volta.

Hermione terminou de arrumar o que tinha que arrumar. Snape estava sentado na cadeira da sala por mais tempo do que desejava perdido em seus pensamentos. Sim, ele não sabia o que iria acontecer e que Voldemort não descansaria até pega-lo para acertar as contas e a garota também.

- Estou pronta – Hermione falou olhando para o homem, mas ele continou com os olhos perdidos – Eu disse que eu já estou pronta Severo.

Snape acordou dos seus pensamentos ao ouvir a doce voz chama-lo daquele jeito. Ela tinha um rosto nervoso encarando-o com raiva por ele não ter dado atenção no primeiro momento.

- Esta carente de atenção Granger? – Severo deu um riso irônico – Eu ouvi a senhorita

- Esqueci que você só se importa com seus planos – Hermione se virou

Severo saiu da cadeira rapidamente e pegou a menina pelo braço fortemente

- Me prometa que você não irá naquele vilarejo.

- Se você quer saber onde eu quero ir então porque não vem comigo?

- A senhorita sabe tudo sabe muito bem que eu não posso – Severo falou puxando Hermione mais para si – Prometa que não irá naquela casa, naquele vilarejo.

- Por que você quer que te prometa isso? – Hermione forçou o braço o soltando

Nem ele sabia porque ele estava pedindo aquilo, mas de alguma forma ele estava se importando com ela de um jeito que ele não conseguia entender.

- Por que a senhorita pode estragar tudo – Respondeu rápido – Seu amiguinho Potter, justiceiro do jeito que é pode ir atrás de você, Voldemort pode mata-lo por causa de uma idiotice dessas.

- É – Hermione encarou o professor – Ele viria atrás de mim, porque pessoas justiceiras e não covardes vão atrás do que elas querem, do que elas amam e não ficam se acovardando em seu passado.

- Qual é o seu problema? – Severo pegou ela pelos dois braços fortemente – Quer me irritar?

- Me solte – Hermione falou assustada. Os olhos de Severo brilhavam de raiva – Esta doendo

- Você não disse que eu sou covarde?

- Eu não disse isso – Hermione falou nervosa – Eu disse que ele é corajoso. Ele iria atrás de mim, ele não precisaria de 18 anos para entender o que vale a pena

Severo soltou Hermione a empurrando

- Então é isso? Você está aqui por causa dele? Claro que o Weasley não é seu namoradinho, é o tal do Potter. Claro que a menina sangue ruim iria se apaixonar pelo órfão.

Severo não conseguiu falar alguma outra palavra depois de sentir o peso da mão de Hermione acertar a parte direita do seu rosto inteira. Sua pele na hora começou a queimar, a virada brusca do seu rosto pelo impacto fez ele esquecer de tudo que ele estava falando

- Eu não sei onde eu estava com a cabeça, mas eu estava este tempo todo ao seu lado, por você e não por ninguém, nem se quer por mim. – Hermione falou quase chorando – Eu achei que te salvando de você mesmo tudo poderia ser diferente nesta guerra, mas vejo que você não tem salvação.

Severo tinha descontado todos os seus problemas daqueles dias na garota. No modo de falar, no modo de agir. Ele descontou seu medo por Voldemort fazer alguma coisa com Kate, pela sua traição ser revelada, por ele ter feito tudo errado ao levar a menina na casa dele e por não conseguir mais ver nenhum defeito naquela menina, apenas semelhanças das mulheres da sua vida reunida em um ser.

Ele viu que Hermione estava chorando,mas não houve tempo para pará-la. Ela tinha aparatado. Severo colocou as duas mãos no rosto e notou que ele tinha uma grande abilidade em afastar as pessoas dele mesmo.

Quando Ron chegou na casa de Kate os dois não conversaram muito, ele muitas vezes se quer olhava para Kate e quando olhava era com um olhar de desprezo. Harry não teve tempo de conversar com Kate sobre isso, mas Ron estava furioso com o sumiço de Hermione e Gina fez questão de utilizar esse contexto para envenená-lo contra a suposta nova atração de Harry.

Porém, a paciência de Kate não iria durar muito.

- Voce só vai trazer mais confusão como esta acontecendo desde que a gente te tirou daquela mansão – Ron falou fixando seu olhar no dela – Isso não é coisa para você.

- Nós já conversamos sobre isso antes mesmo de você chegar – Kate se virou para ele o ignorando – Se esta incomodado não posso fazer nada

- E você roubou de quem essa varinha? – Ron falou ao ver a garota guardar a varinha no bolso

- Por que meu pai agora também é ladrão? Assassino, mau caráter e agora ladrão?

- Eu não disse isso – Respondeu Ron

- Mas parece que tudo que você fala é espelhando nele. Que tal você crescer um pouco ehem ruivinho e ficar na sua – Kate respondeu como uma verdadeira herdeira de Sonserina – Prometo que se fizerem algo com você eu não pararei ninguém

- Acho que já basta – Remus falou – Já há uma guerra lá fora. Não precisamos criar outra aqui

- Tire essa varinha daí – Harry falou para Kate – Tive um professor que dizia para não colocar a varinha nestes lugares. É mais seguro a gente levar a varinha no punho

Kate pegou varinha, Remus e Sirius se entreolharam. Harry olhou para Kate com um sorriso de boa sorte para ela, mas estranhamente ela não respondeu. Kate tinha muitas coisas na cabeça para fazer alguma expressão bonita para Harry, principalmente sabendo que ele já tinha uma namorada. Os quatro aparataram.

Era obvio que Hermione não iria obedecer Snape. Era ainda mais obvio que ela estava chocada com o que tinha acabado de acontecer, mas ela não sabia porque se sentia assim. Andando por aquele vilarejo, ela sabia que estava em perigo, mas do jeito que ela estava se sentindo não parecia tão arriscado ser seqüestrada.

Quando os cinco aparataram eles foram direto para a frente da casa. Harry tomou a frente do grupo enquanto Sirius e Remus olhavam para todos os olhou para traz e Kate olhou para ele, por um momento Harry parou de andar.

- Tudo bem – Kate entrou na frente dele – Eu faço isso

- Ainda não – Remus a alertou fazendo uma magia – É preciso descobrir o que há ai dentro.

- Existe algo que nos possa colocar em mais perigo? – Ron perguntou

- Não, aparentemente não, mas é melhor eu ir na frente.

Kate deixou o homem passar ficando ao lado de Harry, antes ela se sentia bem ao lado do garoto, mas naquele momento só queria distancia dele e parecia que Harry estava percebendo que havia algo errado na garota. Remus abriu a porta da casa que ao invés de se abrir caiu no chão levantando uma grande poeira.

Harry logo fez uma magia e a poeira desapareceu. Kate ainda continuou tossindo assim como Ronald que estava esfregando os olhos para voltar a enxergar. A casa estava cheio de concreto já desmaterializado, poeira, uma grande quantidade de madeira caída e pertences da família Potter para todos os lados. Kate olhou para Harry e viu que ele estava chocado, assim como Remus e Sirius. Ambos estavam com as caras presas aquelas lembranças jogadas na casa.

Kate, mesmo sabendo que era errado, apertou a mão de Harry. Ela não queria fazer aquilo, estava com raiva dele em pensar que tudo aquilo que ela estava passando era possivelmente tudo planejado, mas aquele sentimento que Harry transparecia não era combinado.

- Vamos nos separar. – Kate falou para todos - Harry talvez você possa sentir o que estamos procurando.

Hermione viu que a porta da casa estava caída no chão e o portão meio aberto. A casa estava com a aparência de que um vento mais forte iria a derrubar. Ela olhou para os lados, a rua já estava fria pela aproximação do inverno, ela iria entrar lá.

- Eu disse para você não vir aqui – Severo falou pegando no braço da menina

Hermione tomou um grande susto ao sentir aquela força pressionando o seu braço, até descobrir que era Snape.

- Como soube que eu estava aqui? – Ela falou de uma forma ferroz – Vá cuidar dos seus problemas e me deixe em paz Severo.

- Eu disse que é perigoso aqui – Severo falou olhando para ela, mas de forma mais educada e gentil do que fez antes em sua casa – Por favor Hermione, me ouça. Bella acha que nós temos algo e ela usará isso para me atingir.

- Ter algo – Hermione debochou – Você não consegue manter um laço afetivo com uma coruja. Bellatrix deve saber disso, assim como o mundo inteiro ao ver essa sua vida infeliz.

Snape ia responder alguma coisa, mas ouviu um grito saindo da casa. Os dois se entreolharam

- Calma – Sirius gritou para Kate que observava uma cobra gigantesca na cozinha vir até a sua direção – Precisamos sair daqui. Ele colocou ela aqui sabendo que viríamos.

- Não Sirius – Kate tomou coragem – Vai atrás do Harry e do Remus que eu dou um jeito nela

- Não – Sirius começou a puxar Kate para andar para traz. A cobra vinha devagar na direção neles, de uma forma ameaçadora – Eu devo isso a você.

- Sirius – Kate olhou para ele – Você não deve nada a mim. Deve ao Harry, vai atrás dele. Voldemort vai vir aqui e pode tirar daqui o que estamos procurando. Vai atrás dele.

Kate empurrou o homem para traz e a cobra começou a levantar-se do chão, arqueando a cabeça. Kate viu a porta da cozinha e tentou fechá-la com força, mais o bote da cobra veio primeiro. Por pouco o bote não pegou a garota, a cobra ficou nervosa, a porta caiu na parte do corpo dela. Kate percebeu que tinha tempo e começou a dar passos fortes para traz até chegar a sala. A cobra parecia estar tomando força novamente, Kate olhava para os lados sem saber o que fazer, então ele teve a mesma idéia que teve na casa que foi seqüestrada: correr.

- Harry vai rápido – Ela gritou entrando na longa sala de jantar da casa, subindo nos destroços que tinham lá, para a sua infelicidade a cobra ficou arrisca e corria atrás dela. Ela tentava tirar coisas na cabeça da cobra que vinha em sua direção, mas nada a parava.

Severo não pensou duas vezes em deixar Hermione para traz e correr para a casa. Severo parecia ter reconhecido o grito fino de Kate e o barulho dos destroços caindo na casa.

Harry no andar de cima ficou mais tenso do que o normal, ele sabia que tinha algo lá, ele sabia que era no quarto dos seus pais. Sirius, Remus e Ron desesperados com os gritos da menina lá debaixo,mas nada encontrava eles.

Kate viu que a sua única saída era sair pela janela e foi o que ela fez. Ela observou o mato crescido demais dos jardins laterais, o que seria o ambiente perfeito para a cobra, mas ela não podia pensar demais, a cobra deu um bote para sair junto da janela e quase atingiu ela novamente. Kate percebeu que os olhos da grande cobra estavam vermelhos e ela diferente de outras cobras, parecia faminta.

Kate correu pela lateral da casa para a frente da casa que tinha restos do que desabou do segundo andar. A cobra não descansou. Severo e Hermione fizeram o caminho ao contrario. Enquanto Kate saia da casa eles entraram. Severo foi direto ao rastro que a cobra deixou tentando acompanha-lo enquanto Hermione subiu os degraus da escada

- Hermione – Ron gritou ao ver a amiga, mas ela não se importou muito com ele

- Harry, é apena uma parte de Voldemort, não deve estar tão longe assim. – Hermione falou

Harry queria chorar de desespero, os outros não sabiam mais o que fazer.

- Eu não sei – Harry falou olhando desesperado para eles

- Harry o medalhão – Ron falou pegando o medalhão similar ao que havia o recado de RAB

- O medalhão de Regulus? – Sirius ficou em choque – O que esta fazendo aqui esta coisa?

- É isso – Harry colocou a mão na cicatriz.

Severo pulou a janela, mas observou que havia um silencio. Kate que estava fugindo para a rua do vilarejo observou que a cobra não estava mais a perseguindo e ao olhar para traz ofegante viu que havia um homem do outro lado da rua olhando para ela

- Ela não vai mais te perseguir – O homem disse para Kate

Kate franziu a testa estranhando a postura do homem. Ele era alto e um pouco forte para as vestes formais que estava usando naquele momento. Seus olhos azuis brilhavam de longe e o cabelo escuro bagunçado com uns fios brancos aparentes o deixava mais velho.

Voldemort naquele momento era Tom, um homem que estava nervoso na frente de alguém, coisa que Voldemort jamais faria. Eram coisas apenas do ser humano Tom, ele não sabia o que dizer,mas ficou extremamente feliz ao ver a menina baixar a guarda da varinha e ao mesmo tempo nervoso por ela ser assim tão ingênua.

Severo segurou a respiração ao ver o encontro dos dois. Severo via nitidamente, mas deu passos para traz se escondendo. Ele esperaria o momento de fazer alguma coisa, afinal Harry estava no andar de cima da casa. Naquele momento Severo apenas poderia rezar para Merlim

- Obrigada – Kate continuava ofegante. Ela olhou um momento para cima e voltou a encarar aquele homem – Eu não conheço o senhor, conheço?

- Acho que não, mas reconheço a senhorita pelo o jeito da sua mãe. – O homem deu um passo a frente - A senhorita conseguiu herdar cada detalhe mais belo dela.

Kate se sentiu pressionada por aquele comentário. Voldemort sabia que a menina iria estranhar toda aquela conversa, ainda mais no momento onde a cobra estava quase a matando dando o sinal de que alguém estava na casa, mas isso não importava agora.

- A senhorita sabe que não deveria estar aqui. Estamos em tempos negros, de trevas, de justiça pelas ruas e as vezes ela nem sempre é justa – Tom se esqueceu com quem estava falando e se tornou em um tom ameaçador.

Severo já estava preparado para atacar de alguma forma.

- Harry, tome, isso vai acabar com isso de uma vez – Hermione tirou da sua bolsa a espada da Grifinoria – Aqui tem o veneno que nós precisamos. Vá, acabe com isso agora!

Remus olhou pela janela e viu o homem e Kate e chamou Sirius pelo olhar. Os dois se entreolharam e olharam para o trio se preparando para estourar uma das almas de Voldemort.

- Eu desço lá embaixo – Sirius falou, mas Remus segurou ele – Olhe

- A vida com guerra ou sem guerra não é uma justa – Kate falou para o homem – Não podemos nos acovardar dentro de casa. Talvez isso seja parecido com a minha mãe,mais do que a minha feição.

Kate respondeu o homem com o mesmo tom que ele usou e Voldemort percebeu que ele estava começando as coisas de forma errada. Ele deu mais um passo para a frente,mas de repente uma dor entrou em seu corpo cada vez mais intensa.

Harry olhou para Hermione apriensivo, ele não sabia exatamente o que ia acontecer, mas ao mesmo tempo o silencio perturbador que vinha lá de baixo fazia ele pensar muito mais rápido do que sentir algum tipo de medo.

Ele pegou a espada com as duas mãos. Hermione puxou Ron para se afastar. Sirius olhou confiante para o afilhado, assim como Remus que não tirava os olhos da janela.

- Harry faça isso agora – Hermione falou decidida – Agora

Ele fechou os olhos querendo não saber o que viria depois. Pegou a espada e com toda sua força, com o desejo de acabar com ela tirou forças de todo o seu corpo e bateu no medalhão. Um estouro afastou Hermione e Ron ainda mais dele. Sirius queria se aproximar, mas Harry logo se afastou soltando a espada.

Harry viu que o medalhão se transformou em um grande vulto negro de fumaça, de força negra, os cinco resolveram sair correndo. A casa não suportaria aquela força. Kate olhou para a fumaça negra saindo da casa e o intenso barulho, mas seus pensamentos foram quebrados quando o homem caiu no chão.

Kate não pensou duas vezes e foi ampará-lo, mas Severo correu ainda mais que ela e a segurou antes dela encostar em Voldemort. Ele estava com medo de que ele aparatasse com ela.

- Me ajudem – Tom falou olhando para a garotinha que estava tentando se soltar do homem

- Me solta, ele precisa de ajuda – Kate falou sem saber quem era o homem que a segurava e o homem que agonizava. Por sorte quando Severo quase perdia ela do seu colo Remus chegou ajudando ainda mais a afasta-la.

- Não Kate, ele é Voldemort – Remus falou puxando ela mais para traz com Snape

A feição de Voldemort mudou naquele momento. Ele não queria que ela soubesse quem ele era de verdade, mas ao ver Remus fazer aquilo junto com Snape percebeu a proteção que Snape estava fazendo com aquela garota, e de repente tudo se encaixou, ela era filha dele. Era por isso que ele tinha mudado totalmente de lado.

- Aparatar para a casa do Severo – Hermione gritou

_"Ela é sua filha seu bastardo e isso não terá perdão"_

Este pensamento entrou na mente de Snape, mas não foi duro o suficiente para ele fazer o que tinha que fortemente Kate junto com Lupin e os três aparataram, assim como Harry, Sirius, Ron e Hermione.

* * *

><p>NA: **Não deixem de deixar a sua review, favoritar, ler e acompanhar a fic. Isso ajuda a autora a atualizar mais rápido. :)**


	26. O grande encontro

Capítulo XXV: O grande encontro

* * *

><p>Ao aparatarem Severo a soltou evitando olhar para a menina, mas ela nem notou a presença dele. Ela apenas se virou para Remus com o rosto pálido e chocada com o que tinha acontecido.<p>

- Não é possível que seja ele - Kate falou abismada – Ele não quis me matar. Ele sabia quem eu era e ele simplesmente conversou comigo. Tem alguma coisa errada aqui.

Remus não respondeu o questionamento dela. Ele sabia que tinha alguma coisa errada, mas explicar isso para Kate naquele momento não seria o mais indicado. Snape estava ali, a menina nunca tinha visto o pai e ele não sabia se Severo iria se apresentar ou simplesmente deixar passar.

- Kate você esta bem? – Harry correu até ela – O que aconteceu entre vocês dois?

- Nada Harry – Kate falou de forma bruta.

Severo que itnha acabo de entrar na casa extremamente tenso e nervoso não sabia o que fazer com a sua filha do lado de fora e com a descoberta de Voldemort. Ele suspeitava que ele achava que a menina fosse filha dele, mas não sabia que ele tinha aquela absoluta certeza. Ele não faria mal a ela se acreditasse nisso. Severo tinha estragado tudo novamente.

- Precisamos voltar para a Ordem. Eles precisam saber que estamos bem. – Ron falou

- Sim – Sirius olhou para Kate e para a casa. Ele estava pensando a mesma coisa que Remus

- Ronald é melhor você ir conosco. Sua mãe precisa te ver.

- Tudo bem – Ron falou olhando para Hermione – Vamos?

- Eu vou ficar mais um pouco – Hermione falou olhando para a janela onde ela via Snape observando eles. – Harry se você quiser pode ir

Harry apenas olhava para Kate nervosa observando as arvores e lugar. Ele não respondeu ela, mas Hermione sabia que ele ficaria também.

- Nós logo mais aparecemos lá – Hermione falou sem jeito

Ron iria dizer alguma coisa, mas Sirius fez um sinal para ele se silenciar. Sirius olhou para Snape na porta e balançou a cabeça negativamente. Kate não manifestou a vontade de ir com eles, ela continua em silencio observando as arvores.

- Que lugar é esse? É mais bonito que o outro que a gente estava

Kate não tinha ouvido o que eles falaram sobre a casa de Snape, mas ao olhar para o lado observou a casa e o homem agora na porta, com um olhar apreensivo, se lembrou que foi ele uma das pessoas que não deixou ela ajudar o homem agonizando em sua frente.

Ela ia dizer alguma coisa, mas os olhos daquele homem e o jeito frio dele pareciam algo muito mais familiar do que o normal. Ele não mudou a sua expressão. Harry e Hermione pareciam segurar algo no estomago naquela situação, não sabiam se era melhor ir embora ou ficar ali para evitar um confronto entre os dois.

- Voldemort não te matou ou não te tratou como geralmente ele trata as pessoas porque você é filha da Natalie, uma pessoa extremamente importante para o psicológico dele – Severo falou – É simplesmente por isso. Ele tem um respeito muito profundo por tudo que vem da Natalie, inclusive você.

- Minha mãe não era má, ele não me parecia mal. Meus pais de alguma forma estavam do lado dele em algum momento da vida – Kate falou dando passos para traz – Talvez eu esteja do lado errado.

- Seus pais saíram do lado de Voldemort quando tiveram a oportunidade. Ele pode ser até bonzinho com você, mas veja a sua volta, todas as pessoas de alguma forma sofreram pela fixação que ele tem em limpar o mundo bruxo. – Snape falou com a voz normal, sem irônicas ou grosseria - Se sua mãe te criou sem magia era para você não participar disso e se ela te aproximou de Dumbledore era porque ela queria te colocar em um bom lugar.

- Se ela queria me ver longe não teria me colocado perto de Dumbledore ou de tudo isso – Kate falou com um olhar ferroz para o homem – Alias, quem é você para falar alguma coisa dela, de mim, de Dumbledore?

Ouve um grande silencio. Hermione e Harry se entreolharam e Kate percebeu os movimentos estranhos dos dois ao ouvir o questionamento dela. Ela olhou para o homem mais de perto e ele simplesmente fugiu do seu olhar. Ela deu uns passos se aproximando dele, mas ele tentava fugir a cabeça dos olhos dela.

Ela parecia irritada e correu até o homem segurando a cabeça dele para ver os seus olhos. Ela fixou nos olhos dele, mas logo ao perceber a expressão vergonhosa do homem se afastou dando passos para traz fazendo seu rosto sair do estado nervoso para o apavorado. Lagrimas caiam sem ela perceber

- Kate – Severo iria falar alguma coisa ao ver as lagrimas caindo no rosto dela sem parar

- Não fala comigo – Kate falou sussurando – Eu, eu – Ela não conseguia dizer nada. apenas o que ela desejava – Não fala comigo.

Kate parecia perdida, olhando para algum lugar que ela pudesse fugir, mas não havia nada além de arvores e aquele homem na sua frente. Aquele homem que ela passou a vida inteira desenhando em sua mente o seu rosto, aquele homem do qual ela desejou conhecer e que pensou nele nas noites que estava sozinha. O homem que ela dizia para a sua mãe que faltava na vida delas, o homem que a colocou no mundo, mas não esteve com ela.

Kate colocou as mãos nos olhos se ajoelhando na terra gelada, sem nenhuma vontade de esconder o que sentia ou forças para isso, ela simplesmente começou a chorar desesperadamente em saber o que.

- Kate – Harry se aproximou dela – O que esta acontecendo com você?

- Me deixa Potter – Ela gritou limpando as lagrimas e se levantando novamente.

Ela apontou o dedo para a cara de Snape e sua expressão pareceu vingativa demais para ele

- Você não merece nenhuma das minhas lagrimas, seu covarde – Kate falou com toda a raiva que estava no seu corpo ao olhar fixamente para aquele homem.

Obvio que Snape de perdido se tornou um homem grosseiro e andou até a garota agarrando ela pelo braço esquerdo. Kate era magra e não tinha força alguma para se defender, Harry ficou sem ação. Não sabia se era para parar aquilo ou se era para deixar a coisa acontecer ele entre eles.

- Olha aqui sua mimadinha – Severo falou encostando praticamente o nariz inteiro na cara dela – Veja lá como você me trata , se não fosse por mim, agora você estaria na mão de Voldemort, ele te usando como usou a sua mãe, então trate de ser um pouco menos rebelde e acabar com essa novelinha trágica da sua cabeça

Kate não se segurou, aproveitou a aproximação entre eles, as palavras ferrozes a machucando cada vez mais e o braço dolorido para descontar toda a sua raiva naquela situação. Ela encarou Snape e cuspiu na sua cara.

- Voldemort ou qualquer outro ser, até mesmo um inseto, daria o carinho que você não você capaz de dar pra mim e pra minha mãe

Severo ficou sem palavra, sem ação e sem forças para ficou intacto no mesmo lugar tirando as mãos do braço dela. Ele sabia que tinha ido longe demais ao não respeitar os sentimentos dela naquele momento. Ele já a conhecia, mas para Kate era a primeira vez que ela via o pai.

Harry ficou assustado com o que Kate fez. Ela tinha se comportado como uma verdaidera sonserina e isso o preocupou, mas ao olhar para Kate ele percebeu que ela estava tão assustada quanto uma garotinha perdida a noite. Ele pegou em sua mão se afastando de Snape, abraçando ela e encostando ela no seu peito. Os dois aparataram.

- A sua maneira bruta de se proteger para controlar as coisas lhe deixará sozinho – Hermione falou sem sair do lugar.

Severo tinha se esquecido que a garota estava ali e se lembrou que poucas horas antes tinha feito praticamente a mesma coisa com a menina. Ele se virou para ela, e ela percebeu que ele estava com os olhos cheios de lagrimas, sua respiração estava fraca e ele parecia extremamente envergonhado do que tinha feito.

- Eu não sei o que fazer – Severo falou chorando passando a mão no rosto se escondendo de tudo aquilo que estava passando. Parecia que as dores de anos atrás estavam lhe ferindo naquele momento tudo de uma só vez.

Hermione não resistiu o momento, ela não queria ser dura com ele e apenas o abraçou e deixou ele chorar o que ele tinha para chorar naquele momento, naquelas horas, naqueles dias, seja lá o tempo que duraria aquilo, ela estaria ali.

Harry fez a mesma coisa, sentou Kate que não parava de chorar no sofá

- Vocês estão me usando – Kate falava entre os soluços – Era tudo combinado. Dumbledore, minha mãe, você, Snape.

-Kate, nada era combinado. Ninguém sabia da sua existência.

- Vocês me seqüestraram, me maltrataram, os amigos de Voldemort a mesma coisa – Kate continuou falando – Fizeram tudo isso para eu entender que eu estava em uma guerra, que eu precisava ajudar para provar quem eu era, mas ele, ele não precisou disso, ele sabia quem eu era.

- Kate – Harry segurou a menina – Voldemort não é uma boa pessoa. Não é, ele só fez aquilo para sim, ele sim, te usar depois, te fragilizar, ele tinha uma cela dentro da proprica as, ele mata pessoas a todo o tempo. Ele sim queria isso, se eu quisesse que você fizesse algo por mim eu deixaria você na minha frente, te treinaria para usar seus poderes

- Eu nem sei quais são esses meus poderes – Kate gritou - Vocês falam deles, mas eu só sei quebrar vidro Potter, apenas isso, e isso vocês podem fazer com uma varinha

- Kate, se você quer se convencer de que ele é o seu verdadeiro lado eu não posso fazer nada para mudar isso, mas não tente fugir da realidade. Enquanto aos seus poderes, quando a gente te tirou do jardim, você olhou para mim e disse que sabia que eu precisava ir para outro lugar e não para a sua casa, isso quer dizer que você sim pode ler mentes quando quer.

Kate não dise nada, apenas limpou os olhos e tentou se acalmar, mas seria impossível, os olhos de Snape e suas palavras não saiam da sua memória e ela voltou a chorar

- Ele não devia ter me tratado daquele jeito. Ele não entende

- Kate, ninguém entende a dor de ninguém. Essa é a verdade – Harry puxou ela para o seu abraço –Eu estou aqui com você.

Ele não desgrudou dela até ela se acalmar e adormecer no sofá. Quando Sirius chegou na casa viu que Harry estava dormindo sentado no sofá com Kate encostada em seu peito. Ele percebeu os olhos inchados dela, e a camiseta molhada de Harry pelas lagrimas da menina.

Sirius não quis atrapalhar, assim como Remus quando chegou com Tonks também não quis fazer nada além de deixar os dois ali, naquela mesma situação. A Ordem decidiu colocar mais proteções na casa de Gui e Fleur para amparar Kate, Harry, Remus, Tonks e Sirius, aquela casa no meio dos trouxas depois deles verem o interesse de Voldemort pela menina não era mais seguro. Mas ele deixaria isso para o próximo dia. Ninguém sabia o que tinha acontecido, mas já imaginavam que seria um grande problema.

Hermione também não saiu do lado de Snape. E se eles já tinham dividido a cama uma vez sem aqueles problemas, Hermione não se sentiu pressionada a fazer isso novamente, ela deitou ao lado dele e continuava a acariciar os cabelos do professor. Naquele tempo eles não falaram nada, Severo apenas chorava, e as vezes ficava em silencio.

Ela acabou dormindo primeiro que ele, e ao vê-la do seu lado percebeu algo inédito. Havia alguém do seu lado, alguém que não estava ali por interesses e sim por querer estar ali. Ele tirou a mecha do cabelo de Hermione que estava sob seu rosto, viu a pele pálida e percebeu que ela estava com frio. Tratou de se levantar e pegar uma coberta no armário.

Severo ao se levantar percebeu o quanto era bom ficar ao lado de alguém, mesmo naquela situação, descobriu talvez, que Hermione estava realmente lá por ele, seja lá o que ela tinha na cabeça, isso valeria a pena, mas para ele, ele não estava valendo absolutamente nada.

Ao cobrir ela se lembrou de uma situação do seu passado. Quando Remus virou lobisomem na frente do trio e ele teve que protege-los. Snape nunca foi agradecido por aquilo, mas ela fez questão de agradecê-lo depois na sua sala, mas depois que descobriu que ele tinha dedurado Remus para metade da escola, ela tinha voltado a ficar irritado com ele.

Ele se deitou novamente na cama ainda observando a expressão daquela menina que era apenas uma menina, mas que tinha atitudes e um corpo de mulher. Ele estava extremamente agradecido por ela estar ali.

- Obrigado – Ele sussurrou para si mesmo dando um beijo na testa dela.

Severo se afastou dela na cama e fechou os olhos tentando dormir. Hermione não abriu os olhos e nem se movimentou, mas ao sentir que ele tinha voltado ao seu lugar na cama abriu um leve sorriso pelo gesto do professor e no meio daquela confusão, ela foi a única a dormir feliz naquela noite fria.

Kate acordou no meio da madrugada com a cabeça doendo de tanto chorar, ela não quis fazer grandes movimentos ao ver Harry dormindo. Ele estava todo desajeitado no sofá e pela primeira vez ela pensou que ele também tinha tido um dia corrido. Talvez aquele homem estava certo em chama-la de egoísta.

Kate estava indo em direção a cozinha, viu que Sirius dormia profundamente no outro sofá, mas um barulho no banheiro a assustou. Kate olhou para os lados imaginando o que poderia ser e pegou a varinha de Harry que estava em cima da mesa.

Ao se aproximar do banheiro, que estava com a porta encostada, percebeu que não era nada além de uma grávida vomitando e pálida sentada próxima ao vaso sanitário. Kate abriu lentamente a porta e acendeu a luz. Tonks tomou um susto ao vê-la, mas elafez sinal para ela ficar em silencio. Kate fechou a porta do banheiro lentamente.

- Você precisa de alguma coisa? – Kate se abaixou ao lado de Tonks – Tem algo que te faça parar de vomitar?

- Acho que não. Sempre que estamos próximo da lua cheia eu fico assim. Acredito que seja algum tipo de relação entre ele e o pai – Tonks falou cansada – Remus me deixou dormindo e foi se excluir do mundo por uma semana. Eu fico brava com isso.

- Tonks, será que a criança que você esta esperando é também um lobinho? – Kate falou delicadamente – Talvez essa seja a verdadeira relação

- Não Kate, acredito que não, acho que eu me sentiria muito pior.

- E também se fosse, não haveria nenhum problema – Kate completou a frase dela – Eu sei que no mundo de vocês existe muito preconceito, mas todos nós somos diferentes, ele seria apenas mais um diferente.

- Queria que boa parte das pessoas, inclusive meus pais pensassem assim – Tonks falou

- Eles não gostaram da idéia de você estar grávida? – Kate perguntou

- Ninguém gosta de saber que a filha esta grávida de um lobisomem no meio de uma guerra.

- Os outros são os outros – Kate falou puxando Tonks para seus braços – O importante é você. E tenho certeza que essa criança será muito amada por pessoas que não se importam com as circunstâncias e sim com o sentimento e isso é o que importa, as boas companhias.

- Você esta bem? – Tonks perguntou para a garota – Remus me contou o que aconteceu, na verdade, ele não sabe exatamente, nem ele e nem Sirius.

- Foi um desastre – Kate a cortou – Mas eu sobrevivi. Isso que importa.

- Seu pai foi meu professor – Tonks falou para ela se levantando – Ele nunca foi o professor mais amado de Hogwarts, não se culpe, a culpa é inteiramente dele.

- Eu sei – Kate falou meio sem jeito – Pelo menos você aparenta uma expressão melhor.

- Acho que eu posso considerar você a minha amiga né?

- Eu já te considero - Kate deu uma risada sem jeito ainda,um pouco envergonhada

* * *

><p>Este primeiro encontro foi estranho né? Mas vamos pensar que ver o seu pai pela primeira vez não deve ser tão bacana!<p>

E o beijo vem no próximo capítulo! EU PROMETO

REVIEWS!


	27. O Amor está no ar

Capítulo XXVII: O Amor esta no ar

* * *

><p>- Severo – Hermione o chamou delicadamente, ele estava dormindo profundamente, mas já era quase 10 horas da manhã e eles precisavam seguir adiante – Severo<p>

Ele se mexeu na cama confuso entre seus sonhos e a realidade. A noite foi terrível para ele, tinha se esquecido de tomar a poção para não sonhar e um grande flashback do seu passado apareceu para lhe atormentar, mas o rosto delicado de Hermione lhe trazia de volta a sua vida atual e não ao passado.

- Fiz um café bem forte para você – Hermione lhe deu uma xícara – Acho que depois de ontem você esta com uma grande dor de cabeça. Trouxe também uma poção.

- Como soube que eu gosto de café?

- Eu fiquei aqui algum tempo com você, pouco, mas eu aprendi algumas coisas sobre o grande e rabugento professor de poções – Hermione falou dando um sorriso para ele – Como você está se sentindo?

- Péssimo – Severo falou com sinceridade – Principalmente porque eu nem consegui me desculpar pelo o que fiz com você ontem.

- Você não precisa se importar comigo, eu estou aqui, você precisa se preocupar com sua filha

- Mas sobre isso mesmo que eu preciso me preocupar e me desculpar, mesmo eu falando aquelas atrocidades para você, a senhorita irritante ficou do meu lado, não foi embora, mesmo eu não pedindo isso.

- Severo Snape jamais perdiria algo para alguém – Hermione falou fria

- Peço desculpas por ontem, eu não queria te magoar

- Você gosta de ser insensível, mas as vezes não consegue, é por isso que eu fiquei. Achei que você é extremamente auto destruidor e poderia cometer uma loucura.

- Tudo isso é uma grande loucura –Severo falou olhando para os olhos de Hermione

- Eu me preocupo com você – Hermione falou respondendo o olhar – Isso é loucura também

Severo tirou o copo de café da mão de Hermione e colocou no móvel próximo da cama, se sentou na cama de frente para ela passando a mão nos cabelos loiros de Hermione.

- Você não devia se preocupar, você sabe quais são as minhas condições, as minhas escolhas.

- Eu sei que você só tem cabeça para Lilian, Natalie, Harry, Kate, e o mundo que você mesmo criou – Hermione abaixou a cabeça – Que eu não devia me preocupar, eu sinto muito.

- Não quero te afastar de mim como eu fiz com essas pessoas – Severo segurou na mão dela – Mas entenda o quanto isso tudo é perigoso

- Eu sei – Hermione respirou fundo – Eu vou para a Ordem.

Severo esticou o braço direito envolvendo-o no pescoço dela e a puxando para cima dele, foi um movimento delicado, mas ao mesmo tempo urgente dele. Ela deixou ser levada e de repente os dois lábios se tocaram. Hermione se deixou levar totalmente por aquela sensação de ter seus lábios tocados pelos deles e deixou a sua língua passar delicadamente.

Para Snape a boca dela era muito mais delicada que a dele, muito mais doce do que ele imaginava e muito mais macia do que ele poderia sentir. As línguas se entrelaçaram, se encontraram e pareciam em um grande fluxo, quando de repente Snape parou

Ele estava assustado e ela não sabia o que fazer

- Me desculpa, eu esqueci de tudo, de que você é minha aluna, de que você é uma menina, de que eu sou um velho, um homem jurado de morte – Severo falava rápido confuso com suas palavras.

Hermione riu encostando as duas mãos no peito dele e o deitando. Hermione não deixou ele falar mais nada e montou em cima dele que estava assustado com a reação da garota.

- Eu disse que eu ia te salvar não disse? – Hermione o beijou.

Severo ficou paralisado com o que aquela garota estava fazendo, mas ele cedeu ao perceber que ela estava decidida. Hermione era uma menina inteligente sabia o que estava acontecendo e o que queria e isso para Severo era uma certeza de que desta vez ele não poderia decepcioná-la.

É claro que ele não deixou ela levar a situação, ele queria que ela fosse sua também, em um movimento rápido ele a jogou para o outro lado da cama e foi a vez dele de ficar em cima da garota. Parecia que não existia o mundo lá fora, ou uma guerra,os problemas de Snape saíram da sua cabeça depois de anos se quer deixando ele dormir, mas ele sabia que precisava parar.

Ele se afastou gentilmente dela

- O que eu fiz de errado? – Hermione parecia confusa consigo mesmo

- Nada – Severo falou passando a mão no rosto dela – Mas é melhor pararmos

- Você está com medo de me decepcionar como vez com as outras? – Hermione o questionou

Ele tinha falado coisas demais para ela, era obvio que ela estava insegura com aquela situação, então ele resolveu fazer o que ele nunca tinha feito no mundo, nem se quer para Lilian. Uma promessa que ele dizia que não podia fazer a ninguém, pois ele sabia quais eram suas ideologia, mas parecia que Hermione tinha mudado tudo aquilo

- Eu tenho medo, mas prometo que eu não vou fazer isso – Severo falou de forma dócil, mas com o seu jeito rígido de ser – Mas isso não quer dizer que devemos continuar, você é apenas uma garota, eu sou muito velho para você eu não quero fazer isso. Isso não me pertence, você sabe mais do que eu que precisa ser especial para você e isso é importante pra mim também.

Hermione deu um sorriso que Snape nunca tinha visto no rosto da menina

- Você se importa comigo – Hermione parecia que ia explodir de alegria

- Claro que eu me importo com você – Snape ficou irritado – O que você achou que era isso tudo? Uma vontade masculina de ter uma garotinha em seus braços?

- Não, claro que não, mas eu me sinto muito importante por você se importar comigo

- Você não entendeu porque eu não queria você naquela casa? Por que eu não quero você aqui? Não é porque eu quero ficar sozinho, é porque eu não quero que nada de ruim aconteça. Você é muito especial, uma garota iluminada coisa que eu jamais vi igual em ninguém

- Nem mesmo em Lilian ou Natalie? – Hermione precisava perguntar aquilo

- Jamais se compare com elas – Severo encostou o dedo na boca de Hermione para ela se silenciar – E nem pense sobre elas. Elas não são fantasmas seus. Você não disse que queria me salvar? Você é o meu anjo, o meu único anjo, mesmo sendo muito irritante.

Hermione se sentiu totalmente realizada. Snape sabia que estava falando aquilo de uma forma que ele jamais fez com alguém e isso era preocupante, ele gostava da garota e estava prometendo um futuro que talvez ele não poderia dar para ela, ele tinha prometido não decepcioná-la, mas ele sabia que no fundo, alguma hora ela sentiria isso por ele,como todo mundo.

Kate era uma dessas pessoas decepcionadas com ele. Na manhã seguinte ela deixou bem claro que não gostaria de falar nada sobre o encontro,Harry respeitou a decisão, assim como Sirius.

Chegar a casa de um desconhecido não foi tão fácil para Kate que estava meio que escondida entre a alegria de sempre de Tonks e os movimentos preocupados de Harry. Kate reconheceu Molly de primeira e logo focou os olhos em Artur, ele estava lá no dia que foi torturada. Molly deu um braço gigantesco nela e puxava algum tipo de assunto, Minerva quando chegou fez a mesma coisa, mas ela se delimitava ao que perguntavam.

Uma menina ruiva não tirava os olhos dela e nem de Harry que não saiu do seu lado. Tonks fez o mesmo. Os gêmeos ruivos também não pararam de olhar para ela haviam outras pessoas na casa que também olhavam, mas a menina ruiva estava a incomodado. Tonks percebeu os olhares de Gina para ela e tentou disfarçar a situação

- Venha – Tonks puxou ela – Vou te mostrar o jardim.

Kate não pensou duas vezes em fazer isso, deixando aqueles olhos de todos em cima dela sozinhos, sem nenhum brinquedo para torturar. Ela podia ser a pessoa mais racional do mundo, mas ainda tinha marcas daqueles dias trancada e daquelas pessoas.

- Ela esta se sentindo péssima aqui – Molly falou sem saber o que fazer – O que vamos fazer?

- Molly, aconteceu muita coisa nestes tempos – Sirius falou a consolando – É normal

- Estou me sentindo um assassino – Artur falou - Ela tem medo de todos nós

- Eu sei como é esse tipo de sentimento Artur – Sirius falou irônico – Mas ela é uma boa menina

- Para você estar falando isso, aconteceu alguma coisa de muito grave – Gui falou olhando para o homem que tinha seqüestrado a garota – Ou você realmente descobriu que estava com um grande problema psicológico quando a seqüestrou.

- Gui, acho que a segunda opção é a mais provável – Fleur respondeu olhando com um olhar censurador para Sirius – Ela irá se acostumar conosco, é só uma questão de tempo e adaptação.

Harry olhou pela janela Tonks e Kate observando o jardim e desejou que fosse assim

- Por que aquela menina me olha tanto? – Kate perguntou – A ruvinha

- Acho que ela esta com ciúmes de você e do Harry – Tonks não tinha porque mentir

- Por que ciúmes?

- Vocês são próximos, ela não te conhece, não conhece a relação de vocês, ou simplesmente porque ela é mulher e tem um sexto sentido para essas coisas - Tonks olhou para traz para ver se ninguém ouvia a conversa - Mas não se preocupe, ela é apenas uma garota.

- Ela é a namoradinha dele?

- Se dizia ser, mas acho que não é mais – Tonks deu um sorriso maroto

- Por que você diz isso?

- Conheço o Harry a dois anos e nunca o vi assim, nem se quer com a Gina, ele sempre foi muito mais preocupado com essas coisas de guerra, Voldemort, do que com uma menina. Talvez Gina esteja certa de estar assim, ela sabe que perdeu território.

- Eu já tenho muitos problemas, amorosos então nem se fala. Eu disse ao meu namoradinho que queria um tempo e isso já vai completar pelo menos sete meses.

- Vitor? O menino que sua amiga falou?

- Sim, a gente se conheceu quando tinha cinco anos, de repente um dia ele quis namorar e eu que não tinha nada para fazer e nada na cabeça aceitei, mas depois de tudo que aconteceu eu pensei que era melhor eu não segurar o garoto

- Mas você gostava dele?

- Ele era legal - Kate deu risada – Um pouco exagerado demais, mas era um bom menino.

Kate e Tonks voltaram para casa, mas o encontro com Ron não foi tão amigável.

- Onde esta Hermione? Ela não estava com vocês? – Ron estava neurótico atrás da menina

- Não – Tonks falou – Ela não veio para cá?

- É verdade, ela devia vir pra cá – Kate falou pensando, mas logo notou algo diferente no ar. Hermione tinha sumido a primeira vez para ficar na casa de um amigo, agora tinha sumido de novo, depois de Harry e Kate deixarem a casa de Snape – Ela esta com ele?

- Ele quem? – Ron parecia furioso – Me diga sua bastardinha

A violência gratuita de Ronald com Kate tinha passado dos limites para a garota, mas naquele momento ela só sentiu pena do menino. Hermione estava ao lado de Snape e tentava amenizar o lado dele sempre que podia para Kate, parecia obvio que os dois tinham algo e que aquele garoto tinha ficado sozinho

- Ronald peça desculpas agora para ela – Artur falou severamente

- Não precisa – Kate falou dando uma leve risada – Prefiro ser a bastardinha do que estar na sua situação

Ela não completou a frase, mas Ron ficou mais irritado ainda com a menina, parecia que ela sabia de algo que ele não sabia. Harry ficou assustado, pois novamente ela estava agindo de forma fria e calculista como uma sonserina nata. Parecia que a herança de seus pais estava a flor da pele.

Voldemort se visse aquilo até ficaria orgulhoso da menina, mas as coisas tinham mudado totalmente. Ele estava com raiva e com vergonha da sua ingenuidade perto daquela garota, ela poderia ser filha de Natalie, mas assim como Natalie, o final dela seria a morte.

Mandar Bellatrix matar Natalie não foi uma decisão fácil, por isso mesmo ele ao falar para Bellatrix resolveu nunca mais pensar no assunto, mas parecia que aquela menina não lhe traria a mesma paz. Ela era filha de uma traição, a maior realizada contra ele,mas ao mesmo tempo uma menina forte e que não tinha medo ele, se quer um pingo.

Isso fazia ele pensar que Snape poderia achar que era o pai daquela garota, mas não era. Ele ainda tinha um resto de esperança para se amargurar, mas o final de Snape já estava decretado.

Voldemort se virou da janela para a grande mesa na mansão dos Malfoy. Lá estavam seus melhores comensais da morte, muitos estavam em pé por não ter espaço para sentar. Todos tinham ido a reunião sabendo que teriam uma grande missão, muitos acreditavam que finalmente o Lorde das Trevas tinha encontrado Harry, mas era uma missão bem diferente.

- Vocês tem 24 horas para me trazer Severo Snape vivo. – A voz fria de Voldemort anunciou – Caso vocês não encontrem, daqui exatamente 24 horas, vocês receberão um sinal nada agradável na marca negra de vocês, e eu juro que será fatal para todos.

Voldemort voltou a se virar para a janela. Os comensais começaram a sair do recinto assustados, sabiam que Voldemort não tinha senso de humor para brincar e que suas promessas eram verdadeiras e sempre realizadas.

Voldemort não podia mais esperar em por as mãos no traidor.

* * *

><p>NA: Momento beijo, momento troca de personalidade. Eu amo escrever essa fic. Reviews!


	28. A volta de Hermione

Capítulo XXVIII:

* * *

><p>Molly resolveu naquele dia que Kate não sairia do seu lado para não ter mais problemas com os outros da casa, ela percebeu o jeito de Gina com a menina assim como o jeito de seu filho Ron e de Alastor e Kim quando vieram para a reunião da Ordem, ela não estava intimidada, sabia que não era bem vinda para alguns, mas Fleur, assim como Molly, fazia questão de mostrar que aquela era a casa dela e ela estava feliz que a menina estava ali.<p>

Tonks no final da tarde foi ver seus pais. Assim como os outros tiveram os seus afazeres. Harry tentou conversar com Gina sobre a forma de tratamento que ela estava aplicando para a convidada, mas ela não o escutou e se quer olhou na cara dele. Harry só queria um pouco de paz dentro daquela casa, mas sabia que não iria ficar por muito tempo lá.

Sirius diferente do que Harry imaginava estava sendo cordial com a menina, não parecia aquele Sirius vingativo de tempos atrás, mas o problema era Kate que não gostava muito da aproximação dele na vida dela ou se quer para conversar sobre o tempo. Ela estava muito difícil, mas ele não podia dizer nada,a situação era tensa para ela.

- Eu esqueci de te devolver uma coisa – Harry falando sentando na frente de Kate na mesa de jantar. Ela estava sentada lá sozinha ouvindo Molly e Fleur falando alguma coisa. Quando Harry mostrou o colar e os olhos de Kate brilharam

- Seu ladrãozinho, não sabia que roubava para viver – Kate pegou o colar sorrindo como Harry não via fazia algum tempo – Eu achei que tinham me roubado isso quando fui seqüestrada, pela segunda vez.

- Ele caiu de você. Depois que eles te levaram eu voltei pra te procurar e eu achei ele. Deixei guardado na minha mochila e não lembrei de te dar.

- Quando minha mãe morreu eu vi nas coisas dela e achei bonito – Kate fez menção de colocar, mas Harry se levantou para colocar o colar nela

Molly ao ouvir aquilo olhou para Fleur com uma cara desconfiada da conversa de Harry e Kate.

- Esses dois andaram muito tempo junto – Molly falou baixinho para Fleur

- Ginerva tem razão de ter ciúmes senhora Weasley, mas não podemos fazer nada – Fleur respondeu para a sogra dando uma espiada nos dois – Mesmo porque o que tem que ser vai ser e Ginerva não pode bater o pé para tudo que não é do jeito que ela quer.

- Concordo com todas suas palavras Fleur –Molly falou

Elas achavam que tinha algo entre os dois, mas o que menos Kate queria era um problema desses, a menina ruiva ainda a incomodava, parecia que ficar perto de Harry era quase um pecado mortal e ela não queria mais problemas sem contar que Harry poderia simplesmente estar encantado por ela e isso uma hora ia passar, assim como toda aquela situação e tudo voltaria ao normal.

Kate era a única a pensar assim, ela ainda acreditava que tudo voltaria ao normal, como se nada daquilo tivesse acontecido, mas para Snape aquilo seria impossível, mas essa não era a hora de conversar com a filha de uma forma correta e franca.

- Quando eu vou te ver de novo? – Hermione perguntou para ele pronta para ir embora

- Eu sempre estou por perto – Severo falou um pouco frio – Eu não gosto de desse sentimento de despedida, então vamos evitar perguntas e situações difíceis. Você já sabe qual o próximo passo a dar depois daqui?

- Não sei se eles fazem idéia de onde esteja a próxima horcruxe e se quer o que ela seja

- Pelo menos, a senhorita já tem uma espada né? – Severo deu um sorriso irônico – Não que eu tenha esquecido de comentar, mas é que eu gostaria de um tempo com a senhorita depois para conversarmos como você arranjou ela.

- Tudo que eu arranjo sem você saber só tem uma única fonte.

- Minerva anda muito saidinha para o meu gosto. Acho que a morte de Dumbledore deixou ela muito rebelde – Severo se aproximou de Hermione – E parece que ela passou toda essa rebeldia para uma menina ai, que é muito irritante

- Vai ver porque ela precisava ser rebelde com um professor meio rabugento – Hermione riu para Snape e ele abraçou a garota – Você vai se cuidar?

- Eu devia perguntar isso para você, da ultima vez que eu pedi isso, você simplesmente se atirou na toca dos leões.

- Eu não tenho uma nova toca para me atirar – Hermione falou seriamente – Acredito que ninguém sabe o que fazer, onde procurar.

Severo a abraçou mais forte, passando a mão nos cabelos de Hermione. Hermione ao encostar a cabeça no peito de Snape percebeu que o coração dele batia calma, com tranqüilidade, enquanto o dela batia nervoso com a despedida. Ele não tinha dado certezas e ela sabia muito bem o por que.

- Eu sei onde está uma, mas essa é complicada, é quase impossível de tirar de lá, só não é impossível, pois a dona do cofre pode ir lá e retira-la, o que é impossível dela fazer – Severo falou para Hermione – A cobra também é uma, mas essa talvez com um cuidado extra vocês possam fazer nada, ele se sentiu fraco, vai mate-la por perto.

- Por que você não disse essas coisas antes? –Hermione se afastou dele

- Porque é complicado. Não se invade um banco, não mata um protetor de Voldemort assim tão fácil, ele ficara ainda mais nervoso e isso pode fazer com que muitas coisas aconteçam rápido demais, sem contar que faltam mais duas, que eu não tive nenhum tipo de informação.

- O que você mais me esconde? – Hermione perguntou desconfiada – Parece que você não disse o restante, você virou os olhos, isso não é um bom sinal.

- Não te escondo nada, só não sei que é melhor o Harry descobri o que são essas, do que ir atrás do obvio – Severo disse para ela – Eu vou tentar ir conversar com ele, eu mando um sinal nestes dias, eu prometo.

- Ir conversar com ele é a mesma coisa que ir conversar com Kate

- Por que? – Severo mudou sua aparência – Não vai me dizer que eles já estão juntos? Achei que ela fosse um pouco mais difícil, igual ela faz com o garoto trouxa, que é realmente um trouxa.

- Está com ciúmes? – Hermione zombou dele – Eles não estão juntos, por mais que Harry esteja um pouco diferente perto dela. Já pensou no tão incrível sua filha é? Acredita que ela disse para o Harry que não tinha raiva de Sirius, apenas o achava perturbado?

- Hermione,não se engane, ela tem o sangue da mãe dela e o meu, e pior, misturado. Acredito que ela seja tão Sonserina quanto eu, ex diretor da casa – Severo a alertou – Mas a bondade é da mãe, acredite,ela tem mais dó das pessoas do que outra coisa. Voldemort tinha seus motivos para confiar em Natalie.

- Você nem a conhece para falar deste jeito - Hermione falou confusa com as palavras dele – Ainda mais que vocês dois não parecem ser um bom exemplo de maldade, ambos foram para lado certo quando precisaram

- Ou quando conhecemos o lado certo de verdade – Severo falou preocupado – Talvez este contato com Voldemort e o meu problemático encontro com ela mude as coisas, estava pensando nisso nesta noite.

- Antes ou depois de me dar um beijo na testa?

- Ótimo, você já bateu seu recorde de irritante por hoje. É melhor você ir

Quando Hermione aparatou no jardim sabia que não seria tão fácil assim chegar lá, tinha acontecido muita coisa depois que o trio se separou, Harry percebeu que ela ficou por Snape naquela conversa e ela percebeu que ele ficou por Kate, mas com certeza isso renderia problemas, sem contar Ronald, que resolveu ser possessivo por ela, e a ordem em saber coisas de Snape e Kate por querer matar o pai.

- Hermione – Artur falou ao ver a menina na porta da casa – O que você esta fazendo aqui, por onde estava a todo este momento? Harry disse que precisava acalmar Snape, mas ficamos preocupados.

- Esta tudo bem,muito obrigada pela preocupação – Hermione respondeu sem jeito.

-Por Merlin, onde você se meteu? Ficar todo este tempo com aquele idiota? – Ron estava extremamente irritado – Você estava em perigo, ele esta jurado de morte

- Você não precisa nos lembrar disso. Felizmente ele esta disposto a nos ajudar, então se ele morrer não será legal para nós – Hermione ignorou o que ele falou e foi direto ver Harry, Kate olhava para ela com uma cara inexpressiva e fez Hermione lembrar do que Snape tinha acabado de falar – Precisamos conversar

- Espero que você esteja falando isso com o Harry, porque se for comigo, eu não tenho absolutamente nada para falar, a não ser pedir desculpas pelo escândalo de ontem. – Kate se antecipou para falar – Foi muito desnecessário.

- Acho que vocês precisam conversar com a Ordem inteira – Sirius se intrometeu na conversa - Nós temos um trato agora, se um vai os outros também vão.

- Não precisa ser um trato, está sempre acontecendo a mesma coisa – Kate bufou

Harry se levantou da cadeira devagar olhando para Hermione e depois para Sirius. Neste momento Gina entrou e ficou assustada ao ver Hermione, as duas deram um sorriso para a outra e Kate já fechou a cara. A menina iria lhe irritar novamente.

- Vamos conversar e depois falaremos com a Ordem – Harry falou pegando na mão de Harry, Ronald vez menção de ir junto com eles, mas Harry o parou – Ron depois a gente a conversa

- Nós éramos um trio, eu era amigo de vocês, vocês lembram disso? – Ele se revoltou

- Ronald – Molly falou o censurando – Acalme-se.

Ron olhou para Kate que estava segurando a risada. Ela não precisava responder grosso para os insultos do garoto ou os olhos olhares desconfiados dele, ele já estaria em problemas de qualquer jeito sem ela fazer nada. Ela tinha dó de Ron e aquele sentimento a deixava desconfiada do que ela realmente estava sentindo.

Voldemort não saia daquela janela. Por horas do dia ficava observando o verde do gramado, do vento e o frio avançando nos dias. As batalhas que ele mesmo travou continuavam, mas parecia que o peso de Natalie estava o assombrando. Ele achava que isso não ia acontecer quando ele pediu para a matarem, ele não queria problema. Ela deixou claro que não podia ficar ao seu lado, mas parecia que tinha um motivo que os olhos de Voldemort .

Algo também não saia dos seus pensamentos. Ele sabiam agora de suas almas, sabiam de seus segredos. Snape o traiu nesta parte também, esse era o único jeito deles saberem. Voldemort olhou para a cobra no seu lado, sabendo que mesmo que eles fossem atrás de todas, eles jamais matariam a cobra. Naquele momento ele percebeu que havia algo errado, pois se Natalie tivesse o traído ela teria quebrado a diadema que ele a deu quando ela fez 20 anos, mas ao invés disso, ao fugir Natalie deixou a diadema em cima da cama, faltando apenas um cristal que ele imaginou que ela tinha pego como lembrança de algo que ela gostaria de lembrar

- Por que? – Voldemort questinou em voz alta a sua própria crueldade em mandar Bellatrix matar Natalie

Flashback

Uma mulher caminhava pela rua escura sem medo do que poderia acontecer com ela. Ela tinha vestes trouxas comuns, o que deixava Voldemort com nojo, mas continuava com seus olhos decididos e seus movimentos sensuais. Voldemort pegou no seu braço a puxou para um canto. A mulher ao olhar aquele ser que não era humano, mas tinha uma feição conhecida não se assustou, ele a soltou jogando no beco e ela não mudou sua feição.

Voldemort observou que ela estava mais velha, mas que não tinha perdido sua essência

- Suspeitava que um dia você voltaria – Ela falou naturalmente – Só não sabia que ia voltar deste jeito

- É o custo de ter vivido anos como um parasita – Voldemort falou com raiva – Um parasita abandonado por uma traidora de sangue.

Voldemort bateu no rosto dela com força, ele não queria usar a varinha, pois ele tinha prometido para ela que jamais faria isso, mas ele poderia usar sua força como homem, ou pelo menos próximo de um homem. Ela se virou sem mudar sua feição o que irritava ainda mais ele

- Sempre deixei claro que não era presa aquele lugar e aos seus princípios

- E eu sempre deixei claro que eu precisava sempre da verdade – Voldemort se aproximou dela – E você mentiu para mim, quebrando todos os meus tratos.

- Não menti, eu simplesmente fui embora. Eu deixei tudo no exato lugar, não levei nada seu, não te prometi nada, fiquei ao seu lado não porque você era um grande e temível bruxo

- Eu continuou sendo – Voldemort a atropelou – E serei bem mais temido agora

- Estou dizendo – Natalie continou – Que eu fiquei lá por você Tom e não por quem você se tornou, não por Voldemort e seus princípios. Fiquei por causa daquele homem que eu conheci. Você sumiu em seus princípios e eu sumi junto com você Tom.

- Não seja tola – Voldemort estava impaciente – Não tente me enganar com este história.

- História? – Natalie gritou – Você que se iludiu demais. Ninguém ama um homem como você, ou melhor, você nem é homem mais de verdade né? Eu só fiz o que todos fazem com você, o deixou com seus princípios e foi embora.

Voldemort se silenciou, todas aquelas palavras tinham o cutucado o suficiente. Ele desapareceu aparatando tão rápido quanto ele poderia imaginar que , anos depois ele entendeu que talvez aquelas palavras seriam de uma pessoa angustiada, cheia de problemas e não de uma egoísta, ela jamais foi assim.

- Milord – A voz de Bellatrix cortou os seus pensamentos

Voldemort já iria brigar com ela por ter interrompido, mas o que ele mais esperava ao olhar naquela janela tinha acabado de chegar. Atrás de Bellatrix estavam Greyback e alguns comensais segurando o corpo desacordado de Snape.

- Nós o pegamos - Bellatrix só faltava pular de alegria - Deixamos ele para o senhor

Ele iria esclarecer suas duvidas o mais rápido possível.

* * *

><p>Crianças, e as reviews como fica? hahahaha!<p> 


	29. Vamos invadir um banco?

Capítulo XXIX: Vamos invadir um banco?

* * *

><p>- Uma cobra, um banco, algo desconhecido. – Harry estava perdido com que Hermione estava falando sobre as descobertas de Snape – Por onde começar Hermione?<p>

- Por aquilo que nós já sabemos e aquilo que fica mais longe de Voldemort. – Hermione falou decidida – Não será tão o final do mundo, eu tenho algo que pode nos ajudar

- Mas o banco é impossível – Harry falou bagunçando ainda mais os seus cabelos volumosos - Hermione, podemos ser abatidos pelo Ministério, a Ordem inteira praticamente.

Hermione tirou um pedaço de cabelo de um vidrinho.

- Acho que Snape tinha uma idéia que não queria compartilhar – Hermione falou sorrindo – Eu peguei das coisas que ele tinha em casa, estava escrito Bellatrix, acho que ele já esperava que a gente pudesse fazer isso.

- Hermione – Harry arqueou os olhos – Quando ele ficar sabendo que você esta pegando as coisas dele, ele pode te trucidar como ele não pode fazer no nosso segundo ano.

- Acho ele não fará isso. Ele não fez nada em relação a espada – Hermione falou guardando o fio de cabelo - Nós sabemos que os duendes são muito inteligentes e podem perceber, mas está uma maneira de entrar no banco sem ser estuporado.

- Como ele estava? – Harry precisava perguntar isso - Estou com vontade de matar ele pelo o que ele fez com ela, não foi nada cordial dele, mas também não foi nada que eu não esperava

- Ele está querendo se matar mesmo – Hermione falou um pouco triste – Ele sabe que ele se ele não conseguir ser gentil com ela, as coisas sempre serão assim, mas ele precisa assimilar suas culpas para seguir em frente

- E você esta o ajudando? – Harry fez uma pergunta com inúmeras inteções

- Não – Ela mentiu

- Então me explica essa sua relação com ele – Harry parecia curioso – Eu sei que eu não tenho nada haver com isso, mas é curioso saber que de um dia para o outro você resolveu ficar ao lado dele e ajudá-lo.

- Harry ele que irá nos ajudar – Hermione sabia que ia ser difícil de entender - Quando aconteceu aquelas coisas na mansão Black fui conversar com a Minerva, ela me contou tudo sobre ele e eu fiquei sensibilizada, ele só precisa da nossa ajuda e a gente precisa da ajuda dele, ele não é aquele ser horroroso. Ele não traiu Dumbledore.

- Sabemos que não – Harry parecia chateado – Agora tudo parece fazer mais sentido, mas a única coisa que eu não consigo entender é porque ele nos ajudaria, arriscaria a sua vida por tão pouco? Ele odiava o meu pai, chamava minha mãe de sangue ruim, porque ele faria isso por mim? Por nós?

Hermione se lembrou que na briga entre os dois antes de Hermione ir para a casa dos pais do Harry ele também a chamou de sangue ruim, era algo típico dele então, se proteger acusando as coisas do obvio,como um grande Sonserina sempre fazia. Ela queria ir da situação, mas explicar isso para Harry ia ser muito além do difícil

- Harry, um dia ele com certeza irá te explicar, e eu tenho certeza que todas as suas duvidas serão respondidas – Hermione sorriu para o amigo – Estou feliz em te ver.

- Você está com uma cara diferente – Harry falou para ela – Parece mais madura

- Passaram dias Potter, não meses - Hermione riu – E a Kate? Como esta?

- Fria e perdida em um lugar que ela desconhece todos – Harry se limitou a falar – O encontro com Voldemort comoveu ela, diferente do Snape que a tratou daquele jeito.

- Severo me disse a mesma coisa – Hermione pareceu assustada – Disse para a gente até tomar cuidado com ela, não sabemos o que ela pode fazer, infelizmente ela não sabe o que é bom ou ruim, talvez a gente seja o lado péssimo para ela, digamos que ninguém aqui quis fazer amizade logo de primeira com a menina.

- Eu vou tentar conversar com ela, mas acredito que só o tempo fará ela conhecer todos e descobrir que realmente somos o lado mais frágil, mas o que tem a luta mais justa.

Harry desceu e parecia meio obvio todo mundo já estar lá. Kate olhava para Alastor com uma vontade incrível de joga-lo na parede e com suas próprias mãos socá-lo até ele pedir para parar, assim como ele fez quando a torturou, mas Tonks estava ao seu lado tentando controlar ela com algumas coisas sobre a gravidez dela.

- Estamos todos aqui – Sirius falou ao ver Harry – Acho que agora nós podemos decidir qual o próximo passo a dar, eu tenho certeza que você já sabe o que fazer

Harry não sabia exatamente o que fazer. No pé da escada percebeu que eles foram muito rápidos ou eles que tinham demorado muito na conversa, mas de fato ele precisava primeiro conversar com Snape. Talvez ele precisasse muito mais participar daquela reunião do que muitos que estavam ali. Mas ao olhar para Kate percebeu que aquele encontro não seria nada bom para a reunião e eles precisavam ser rápidos.

- Gui, qual é a chance da gente invadir um banco cheio de duendes?

- Duendes? Agora a gente vai entrar em uma floresta encantada? – Kate falou assustada

- Duendes guardam o ouro bruxo – Tonks explicou para a garota – Por que entraríamos lá?

- Sou uma bruxa muito amadora – Kate resmungou rindo de si mesma

- Existe algo no cofre da Bellatrix do qual eu preciso – Harry falou – E muito

- Todo mundo aqui sabe que Voldemort se dividiu – Alastor falou mau humorado – É isso que tem lá dentro? Pois é a única coisa que nos faz pensar neste plano louco

- Sim, é isso – Hermione respondeu por Harry

- E quem é a fonte desta incrível informação – Ron foi irônico até demais naquele momento

- Não importa a fonte da informação – Kate falou tentando evitar falar em Snape - O importante é saber como se arromba um cofre já que bruxos não usam chaves ou senhas e sim feitiços. Não é apenas entrar no banco, mas como abrir o cofre

- E enfrentar o dragão que está lá embaixo guardando os cofres. Caso haja um sinal de perigo o dragão protege o banco – Carlinhos o irmão mais estranho segundo Kate dos Weasley falou – Ele é torturado para ficar ainda mais amargurado e nervoso

- Mas nisso você pode dar um jeito – Fred falou – Você treina esses animais.

- Não é tão simples. Não posso contar com os meus treinamentos já que o dragão está raivoso, irá agir por instinto, sem contar que o treino dele foi para proteger aquele lugar

- Tudo bem – Jorge falou – Deve ter algo naquela loja que possa resolver os problemas com o dragão, ou qualquer coisa, a gente usa o Carlinhos como isca, já que ele não serve como domador vai servir como comida

- Mas fique tranqüilo irmão – Fred completou o pensamento de Jorge – É por uma boa causa

- Isso é coisa séria – Kim falou quebrando as risadinhas entre eles – Harry, é muito arriscado

- Mas vale o risco – Harry falou – É necessário. Nós temos como entrar no Banco. Eu, Hermione e Ron conseguimos entrar de uma forma. Eu preciso de vocês para acobertar

- Entrarão e depois farão o que? – Minerva questionou

- Voldemort já invadiu o banco – Harry se lembrou – Lá dentro eu vejo o que eu faço

- Harry, é muito arriscado para ir sem um plano – Até Sirius Black estava consciente disso

- Eles vão descobrir a farsa de Hermione muito rápido, você pelo menos precisará ter um plano para entrar na parte dos cofres. Isso você pode fazer com uma vassoura, a mesma que pode fazer você fugir do dragão. – Kate falou olhando para a sua própria mão pensando – E eu acabo de organizar uma idéia na sua mente.

Todos ficaram em silencio olhando pasmos para a garota, apenas Hermione, Harry e Tonks sorriram com aquela descoberta de Kate. Ela estava ciente dos seus poderes e não estava falando nenhuma besteira, o pensamento era lógico.

- A questão Kate é como chegar ao cofre e abri-lo? – Sirius falou para ela

- Vocês só sabem torturar as pessoas? Não sabem induzi-las a fazer algo? – Kate deu um sorriso malicioso para Hermione, era exatamente o que ela estava pensando - Não será o final do mundo, será apenas um empréstimo de mente.

- Depois que isso acontecer o Ministério irá aparecer – Kim falou – Eles não irão questionar se somos nós, o escolhido ou qualquer pessoa. Estaremos fazendo algo fora da Lei.

- Eu sei disso – Harry falou – Mas espero ser perdoado

- Os comensais também irão aparecer – Artur Weasley falou angustiado

- Estamos em guerra – Hermione falou – Estas mesmas pessoas podem aparecer no jardim sem ao menos tentarmos pegar uma parte de Voldemort no cofre. Precisamos arriscar, já basta as pessoas com medo fugindo do país, alguém precisa enfrentar isso.

- Não vamos pensar nos riscos – Molly falou pela primeira vez – E sim dos benefícios.

- Quanto mais rápido for a invasão é melhor para nós – Hagrid avisou – Talvez a gente possa tirar uma vantagem nisso.

- Snape deve saber exatamente onde é o cofre Hermione – Kate falou evitando se lembrar que ela estava falando do seu pai idiota que a tratou com indiferença – Saber onde vamos já é alguma coisa. Alguns de vocês sabem voar com uma vassoura razoavelmente

- Aqui está quase metade do time da Grfinoria – Fred falou orgulhoso

- Aquele dragão quando solto deve ter alguma fraqueza, ou pelo menos gostar de coisas voadoras, se vocês voarem perto dele ele achará que são vocês os intrusos. Os dois não perderão tempo com ele. Ao invés de enfrentar quem estiver lá, é mais fácil tentar tirar eles de lá o mais rápido possível.

- Tem o Dooby também – Harry falou – Eles podem nos aparatar de lá, ele e o Monstro

Parecia que todo mundo concordava com a idéia, mas ainda estavam apreensivos.

-Vocês querem salvar o mundo tricotando dentro de casa? – Tonks questionou eles

- Iremos fazer isso o mais rápido possível. Se possível amanhã – Harry falou assustando ainda eles – Não temos tempo e nem como nos preparar se não enfrentando

- Achei que vocês fossem mais corajosos – Kate Falou olhando para Moody

- Não provoca – Tonks murmurrou para a menina – Ele pode te azar sem problemas

A reunião acabou e cada um foi para um lado. Sirius por incrível que parecesse sentou ao lado de Tonks e Kate para conversar alguma coisa que Kate não estaria preocupada naquele momento. Eles falavam sobre Remus. Harry percebeu que Ron se juntou a Hermione e Harry e o resto se dirigiu a cozinha indo embora ou ficando para o jantar de Molly Weasley.

Kate gostaria de ir embora também, mas não sabia para onde ir. Aquele grupo de bruxos parecia querer fazer alguma coisa, mas estar muito medrosos para isso. Sirius tentou explicar para ela que há muitas marcas da última guerra, muita gente tinha morrido e ela pensou no obvio, seus pais não morreram porque eles estavam do outro lado.

Harry no final do jantar combinou de conversar com Kate sobre o que estava acontecendo com ela, ele tinha que admitir que depois do encontro de Voldemort ela estava muito fria e aquela coisa depois de ver Snape não saia da sua cabeça. Ele não queria que ela se sentisse parte de um plano, mesmo que houvesse grandes evidencias que ela era.

Hermione aproveitou o momento para ir conversar com Snape. Ela precisava contar sobre a reunião, sobre as decisões e sobre o cofre e ela precisava que ele falasse tudo.

Os dois esperaram de alguma forma ficarem sozinhos, por mais que Gina não parava de olhar os dois foram conversar na frente da porta de entrada da casa, observando o mar, mas Kate não quis se sentar, deixando Harry um pouco perdido no que diria

- O que você quer? – Kate falou – Sei que com essa cara não é coisa boa

- Eu sei que as coisas estão acontecendo muito rápido, mas por favor, não perca o que você é no meio dessa guerra. Não vale a pena. – Harry falou calmamente para a garota.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? - Ela parecia impaciente – Eu estou normal

- Kate, não seja fria com você mesmo. – Harry desabafou – Desde que você foi viu Voldemort,o seu pai, parece que você esta vivendo em uma outra dimensão.

- Eu não ajudei vocês com o banco? Parece que eu tive mais coragem que esse bando de bruxos juntos – Kate falou com um tom nervoso – Não fui fria. Eu estava tentando ajudar, afinal, não sei se você sabe mas o mundo não vai esperar aquele negocio sair de lá voando ou sabe lá como. Esse grupo de bruxos precisa de um impulso para fazer alguma coisa

- Eu sei, mas você não deve se preocupar com isso.

- Qual é? – Kate falou mais alto se afastando de Harry – O que mudou nos planos? Eu não fui treinada para estar aqui?

- Nós conversamos sobre isso. Dumbledore queria isso, mas eu não quero e como você sabe eu sou o escolhido então eu posso decidir muito bem isso – Harry foi até ela - Não adianta você se esconder nessa sua imagem. Já disse que não vale a pena Kate

- Você não sabe o que vale ou não a pena para mim Harry. – Kate parecia nervosa – Você não sabe nem o que é bom para você, se soubesse já teria fugido do pais a mil anos.

- É isso que você realmente acha? Que eu deveria fugir? – Harry agora era quem estava nervoso e falando grossamente – Você acha que só você tem problemas, que só pra você cada dia é uma surpresa.

- Olha você não precisa fazer esse tipo de discurso – Kate o parou – O Snape já fez isso

- Snape é Snape, eu sou eu - Harry continou falando - Você já parou para pensar o quanto a vida dessas pessoas mudaram neste tempo também?

- Quer me culpar então – Kate gritou com ele – Pela vida das pessoas mudarem? Vai fazer igual ao seu amigo Ronald que não para de me olhar com os piores olhos? Eu estava na minha casa fora disso tudo quando vocês me enfiaram nisso e agora você quer falar que eu estou na mesma situação? Quantas vezes você foi torturado Potter? Você está em lugar cheio de pessoas desconhecidas que te olham como você fosse um monstro? Ou pelo menos filha dele? É acho que não

Kate tinha se transformado em uma legitima Sonserina naquela discusão o que irritava Harry, principalmente quando ela o chamou de Potter de forma brutal e ferroz. Kate tinha uma vontade de subir em cima de Harry e bater nele até aquela raiva passar.

- Kate, eu sei que não é fácil para você, mas você não é assim – Harry foi tentar ser racional, mas não conseguia se acalmar – Você não pode deixar essas coisas interferirem no que você é, infelizmente a vida não é um conto de fadas.

- Você não me conhece para dizer essas coisas – Kate gritou com toda sua raiva pulsando

Harry notou que ela estava tão descontrolada quanto ele e não era essa intenção daquela conversa, a intenção verdadeira era dizer que ele precisava dela ao seu lado, mas a Kate de verdade e não uma menina perturbada pelos últimos fatos, mas o que Harry sentiu foi além disso.

- Então deixa eu conhecer – Harry usou sua raiva para puxar a menina mais próximo do seu corpo. Os rostos estavam centímetros de distancia – Eu não quero brigar com você, entende? Eu quero você do meu lado.

Molly ao ouvir os gritos foi até a sala, mas ao ver pela janela aquela cena dos dois tão próximos resolveu não se intrometer. Ela sabia que o menino sentia algo pela Kate desde que ele a trouxa da mansão Malfoy.

Kate não respondeu, mas Harry sentiu que ela parecia mais relaxada em seus braços. Kate suspirou profundamente abaixando a cabeça

- Me desculpe – A voz dela saiu fraca – Não sei o que acontece comigo. Eu não sou assim

- Eu sei que não, por isso eu estou aqui

- Eu sei que você tem medo de eu ir do lado de Voldemort – Kate falou

- Se você soubesse o meu verdadeiro medo saberia que está bem longe de ser esse

- Então qual é?

Harry usou uma das mãos para levantar a cabeça da menina pelo queixo, agora frágil e sem jeito, livre daquele ódio e rebeldia, ela parecia mais dócil que uma flor em um imenso jardim. Harry pode trocar um olhar profundo com ela e lentamente os dois foram fechando os olhos e aproximando os seus lábios. Harry podia sentir o hálito fresco gelar a sua pele, ele se sentiu algo que o fez puxar ela mais forte para seus braços e finalmente os lábios se encontraram.

As línguas se misturaram, Harry não era mais Harry e Kate não era mais Kate, eles tinham se tornado algo mágico naquele momento. Pareciam que eles esperaram a vida inteira para aquele encontro perfeito. Quando o beijo se tornou urgente, Kate se afastou de Harry com os olhos arregalados e com um sorriso no rosto

- Você resolve todas as suas brigas deste jeito? – Kate falou tímida

- Não – Harry ficou corado sentindo vergonha do que tinha acabado de acontecer – Desculpa

Ela sorriu, aquele sorriso que ele viu a primeira vez ela dar, um sorriso doce, ingênuo, mas com um carinho do tamanho do mundo. Ele já não sentia tanta vergonha.

- Eu não sairei do seu lado – Kate falou com os lábios indo de encontro aos dele, mas algo os atrapalhou.

Hermione aparatou na frente deles aos prantos. Ela não conseguia se expressar ou se quer ver que eles tinham acabado de trocar um beijo na frente dela, o rosto dela estava tomado por algo muito triste, pois não só as lagrimas, estavam caindo, mas parecia que Hermione tinha perdido alguma coisa muito especial ou uma parte dela

- O que ele fez dessa vez? – Kate revirou os olhos ao ver Hermione se jogar em Harry

- Pegaram ele – Foi tudo que Hermione conseguiu falar

* * *

><p>Próximo capitulo vem o acerto de contas entre Voldemort e Snape. Reviews, please!<p> 


	30. Acerto de contas da família Snape

Capítulo XXX: Acerto de contas da família Snape

* * *

><p>- Eu preciso ir atrás do Remus – Tonks falava desesperada – Ele participou do seu resgate, ele estava ao lado deSnape,eles podem ter pego ele também<p>

- Você não pode ir atrás do Remus – Kate a lembrou – Você está grávida, é tão perigoso para você quanto para qualquer um da Ordem

Depois que Hermione falou que Snape tinha sido pego, parecia muito obvio que ele tinha morrido, todos olhavam para Kate tentando ver algum tipo de expressão, mas ela parecia muito mais preocupada com o estado de Tonks do que com o fato de que seu pai estaria morto.

- Eu vou atrás dele – Sirius falou tentando acalmar Tonks – Eu sei onde ele está

- Você vai mentir pra mim – Tonks quase gritou com ele de nervoso – Eu sei que irá

- Não, ele não vai – Kate falou – Eu vou junto e se eu saber que algo aconteceu com ele, eu não vou te iludir dizendo que ele está vivo e voltará.

Sirius não estava esperando aquele tipo de resposta. Ter que ir até a floresta com Kate, depois que Snape foi pego parecia muito arriscado, mas Tonks pareceu se convencer das palavras da menina e se quer ter pensando naquilo, mas parecia que Kate não estava se importando com os riscos.

- Onde vocês vão? –Harry perguntou ao ver Kate andando até a porta com Sirius

- Procurar o aluado – Sirius respondeu

- E eu vou com ele – Kate falou – No caso dele mentir que ele está vivo.

- Kate? Você está louca? É perigoso para você lá fora – Molly falou

- O que vai poder me acontecer? Nada de diferente do que acontece nessas guerras – Kate se virou para Harry tentando ser uma pessoa mais educada – Harry, se Snape realmente estiver morto, ou nas mãos de Voldemort, não tem porque esperar invadir aquele banco. É preciso ser feito rápido.

Kate saiu com Sirius, estava sendo racional, no fundo ela sabia que precisava sair daquelas pessoas lhe observando, sair do desespero de Tonks, para pensar um pouco sobre o fato de seu pai estar morto, mesmo ela acreditando que eles não o matariam, se ele fosse mesmo um traidor, Voldemort estaria mantendo ele.

- Eu não sei aparatar – Kate falou dando um sorriso tímido para ele

- Por que você quis vir comigo? Nós sabemos que nossa relação não é a melhor de todas,sem contar que Remus também foi uma das pessoas que te torturaram –Sirius foi franco, pois estava desconfiado

- Para a sorte de vocês, eu não julgo as pessoas pelo primeiro encontro. E eu não quero as pessoas se preocupando com o que eu estou pensando. Eu preciso organizar as minhas idéias e ver um lobisomem ao vivo.

- Você é louca – Sirius pegou na mão dela e os dois aparataram

Voldemort colocou Snape em um salão vazio, arrastou uma cadeira e esperou ele acordar, sentir as primeiras dores do seu corpo, saber onde ele estava e até que chegaria a parte que ele estaria consciente e Voldemort poderia saber de tudo e finalmente acabar com ele.

-Para este momento ficar perfeito só me faltava uma taça de vinho – Voldemort falou quando viu os olhos caídos de Severo o encararem. Bellatrix tinha feito um bom trabalho, nunca tinha visto aquele homem acabado daquele jeito – Mas eu parei de tomar desde que a última que eu tomei foi com a senhorita Craig. Natalie Craig.

Severo abaixou os olhos sabendo o que viria depois daquelas palavras, Voldemort percebeu que ele estava muito fraco, mas que mesmo assim tentava fechar sua mente para ele.

- Você fechou isso tudo por muitos anos, você está fraco Severo e agora é a minha vez de saber o que você tanto esconde – Voldemort falou em um tom ameaçador,mas não saiu da sua cadeira – Não lute contra algo que você não pode. Ah,eu esqueci, você já fez isso. Achou que poderia me enganar. E eu achando que você tinha uma inteligência acima da media.

Voldemort entrou na mente de Snape vendo o que ele estava pensando naquele momento, o choro de Kate ao ver o pai pela primeira vez. Ao ver aquilo, Voldemort foi além do seu limite e começou a ver todas as cenas relacionadas aquilo. Viu Hermione o avisando que ela tinha sido seqüestrada, o viu vendo a menina no enterro de Natalie, o viu gritando com Natalie com uma criança no berço, viu Natalie dizendo que ela estava grávida, viu Severo dizendo que não a amava e ela chorando. Viu lagrimas de Natalie ou de Kate em todos os momentos e achou que era o bastante para ele ver.

- Como você pode fazer tudo isso? – Voldemort se levantou da cadeira nervoso – Me explica Severo, como você além de me trair, a fez ficar sofrer por você, a fez ficar sozinha com uma filha para criar?

- Você não se importou quando pediu para Bellatrix matá-la. – Severo já sabia que iria ser morto, então ele não precisava medir as palavras – Pelo menos eu dei um motivo para ela viver, coisa que você não foi capaz.

- Quando você disse que não a amava – Voldemort se abaixou para olhar nos olhos dele – Ela veio até mim, ela não veio até a mim com esta filha porque seria o símbolo de uma grande traição e ela saberia que o final de vocês três seria a morte, até seria mais pratico.

- Você não precisa falar essas coisas para se enganar, você sabe muito bem de quem Kate é filha – Severo falou com toda convicção e ódio do mundo – Ou você acha que eu rejeitaria uma filha do meu sangue? Acha mesmo que eu faria isso? Acha mesmo que eu a humilharia a minha própria filha?

Voldemort pegou a cabeça de Severo e a bateu no chão se levantando ficando louco com o que ele estava falando

- É difícil saber que naquela noite que você foi bruto com ela, ela foi embora não é?Ou você esqueceu que ela não te abandonou do nada. Natalie nunca me amou, ela sempre amou a pessoa errada e sempre soube disso. A diferença é que ela podia descontar a rejeição em mim e não em você. – Severo falo umuito mais fraco do que no começo da conversa – Eu fui um bastardo, mas aquela menina só é uma bastarda pois mesmo dizendo que amava Natalie,você jamais conseguiu assumir para si mesmo que você também tinha esse sentimento dentro de você

Voldemort não poderia deixar toda aquelas palavras te atingir,por mais que elas mexiam com seus mais profundos sentimentos. Voldemort apontou a varinha para Severo e o torturou pela primeira vez, tentando apagar todas aquelas palavras da própria mente

- Então, você foi usado por ela,mas gostou de ser usado não é mesmo? Gostou de ficar com ela para você,sabendo que ela era minha, sabendo que isso custaria sua vida. Parece que você também foi tão rejeitado, parece que você a fez sofrer também,por saber que ela não te amava, que estava com você só por diversão, para dar o que eu não daria. Você não me engana, você a amava mais que tudo, só não foi corajoso para enfrentar isso, se deitava pensando na Potter para amenizar a sua culpa e o seu desespero em saber que ela não era sua

Voldemort aumentou ainda mais o nível de tortura.

- A menina não é sua filha e mesmo assim ela disse que era, você rejeitou as duas sabendo que era fruto daquele amor que você diz que eu não conseguia dar,mas que por uma noite eu consegui. Severo, você ficou perdido nessa história desde o momento que olhou com outros olhos para Natalie. Ela mereceu a morte por ter me enganado, voce merecerá o mesmo, mas por sorte, essa farsa de vocês protegeu algo meu, só meu, do qual você se quer deu algum tipo de assistência.

Voldemort conseguia ver todas as lembranças de Severo com Kate, a vendo de longe, brigando com Dumbledore por ela não precisar de ninguém, vendo a sozinha andando pelas ruas. Parecia que aquilo fazia a varinha de Voldemort querer engolir o corpo e a alma daquele que estava na sua frente

- E ainda se envolveu com uma garotinha, sua aluna,amiga do Potter? O que voce queria com ela? Fazer o que fez com as outras? – Voldemort gargalhou – E você ainda se preocupa com ela

Kate sentiu alguma coisa estranha quando aparatou na frente de uma casa abandonada. Ela se sentiu desesperada por alguma coisa, parecia que tinha alguma coisa entrar na sua cabeça

- Você esta bem- Sirius perguntou ao ver a menina com as duas mãos na cabeça

- Estou sentindo algo estranho - Kate falou tentando se recompor – Acho que é de aparatar

- Fique aqui,vou ter que me transformar para procurar Remus.

- Ele está aqui dentro? – Kate percebeu que estava na mansão dos Black

- Espero que sim – Sirius falou – Monstro!

O elfo domestico apareceu prontamente na frente dos dois. O bichinho não tirava os olhos da menina que estava se lembrando do elfo que a ajudou.

- Cuide dela – Sirius falou se transformando em cachorro

- Por que o senhor me ajudou naquele dia? – Kate perguntou ao elfo

- Por que eu sou um elfo domestico de sangue puros e nós fomos ensinados que devemos ajudar outros bruxos de sangue puro. A senhorita é filha da Natalie Craig, minha dona tinha uma estimável admiração pela família.

Kate se lembrou do quanto esperou Snape entrar naquela casa para salva-la, da tortura, de Harry e Hermione a salvando,lembrou do pré julgamento que todos naquela casa faziam e se quer ouviram ela dizer que não conhecia o pai. Se lembrou que na frente de Voldemort ele a quis defender, mas que no primeiro da sua vida com ele, ele simplesmente foi rude com ela.

E então tudo parecia muito obvio. Quando falaram que Snape traiu o amigo, ele não o traiu, assim como Dumbledore jamais colocaria ela como uma moeda de troca em uma guerra, Snape sabia que ela estava segura na Ordem, pois mesmo com a sede de vingança, Sirius e Remus no fundo eram boas pessoas, mas quando ela estava na frente de Voldemort, ele foi o primeiro a defende-la.

Voldemort quis se dar de bonzinho para ela, enquanto Severo não fez nada do que não era esperado. Afinal parecia que Harry e Hermione só tinha ficado porque saberiam que coisa boa não ia sair. Ela se lembrou, algo que não tinha lembrado até aquele momento, ele estava naquele jardim para tirar ela. Severo tinha sido rude com ela, pois ele percebeu o interesse dela por Voldemort e isso o deixou de alguma forma perturbado.

Aquelas coisas não explicavam todas as suas duvidas, mas deixava Kate ciente de que se o pai estava morto ou nas mãos de Voldemort, era de certa forma por culpa sua, no fundo ela sabia que ele era a única pessoa que poderia ter algum vinculo familiar, mesmo não querendo, e que talvez ela devesse salvar a sua própria alma daquilo tudo, mostrando definitivamente que era diferente dele e do que todos estavam pensando, inclusive ela.

- Monstro, é esse o seu nome? – Kate perguntou cordialmente e ele fez sinal que sim – Onde eu posso encontrar Voldemort, ou melhor, um cara chamado Tom.

- A senhorita sabe onde pode encontrá-lo. Na Mansão Malfoy. O elfo Dobby disse que a tirou de lá – Monstro falou – Ele já foi elfo domestico de lá.

- Tem como ele vir até aqui? – Kate perguntou olhando para cima vendo se Sirius voltaria

- Ele está na cozinha – Monstro falou um pouco envergonhado

- Não sabia que vocês conversam entre si, faziam amizades, isso é muito bacana – Kate saiu dos seus pensamentos andando atrás de Monstro. Ela não conhecia aquela parte da casa

- Dobby não pode levar senhorita Craig para lá.

- Senhorita Craig? – Kate riu – Ninguém nunca me chamou assim, é apenas Kate.

- É perigoso – Dobby falou – A senhorita sabe que é perigoso

- Mas eu preciso ir – Kate falou com convicção – E eu preciso pedir, que voce qualquer coisa me tire de lá. Caso dê alguma coisa errada.

- O que a senhorita quer fazer lá? – O elfo perguntou

- Fazer o que eu tenho que meu pai não fez por mim – Kate se limitou a dizer. – Mas não quero que vocês contem para Sirius ou outros membros da Ordem. Alias, se for possível, eu quero que vocês mitam para dizendo que eu invadi o banco sozinha

- Não posso fazer isso senhorita Craig – Monstro disse – Sirius é o meu amo.

- É por uma boa causa – Kate falou olhando para os dois elfos – Preciso salvar pelo menos o corpo do meu pai.

- Leve-a e eu converso com o menino Black – Dobby falou

Quando Kate aparatou na porta da mansão, os portões se abriram automaticamente. Narcisa ao perceber quem estava entrando, teve receio de falar alguma coisa, ou ataca-la. Parecia que a menina ao saber do pai estava se entregando. Bellatrix parecia saltar de alegrias, mas Narcisa colocou a mulher em seu lugar.

- A menina ele quer viva. Não faça nada, ela esta aqui por que quer e com certeza o Lorde das Trevas não irá gostar de você torturá-la – Narcisa a avisou

Bellatrix parecia uma criança infeliz agora. Ela sabia que a irmã estava falando a verdade, e ela não podia perder mais pontos com Voldemort. Ela tinha pego Snape e ele reconheceria essa prova de amor a ele que ela deu, e então o lugar que Severo ostentava seria dela. Tudo que ela sempre desejou, estar ao lado direito de Voldemort

- O que eu realmente não entendo – Voldemort falava dando voltas no corpo extremamente cansado de Snape – É como eu fui tão petulante de saber que os meus fieis amigos estavam tendo um caso nas minhas costas. De como você, estava lutando a favor de Potter, por causa da idiota da Lillian. Sua ingênua amiga, quando eu a matei, eu me lembro que ela apenas pensava em Harry e no seu marido já morto. Não havia espaço para você. Assim como só houve espaço para você quando eu não era perfeito para Natalie. Você sempre foi a sobra né?

Um pouco de consciência de Snape que ainda funcionava sabia que a pior tortura eram as palavras de Voldemort e não as magias, ele queria que tudo terminasse logo e que a morte viesse para ele sabendo que o que ele fez era o certo,para Lilian, para Natalie e para Kate e para Hermione

- Me transformei em homem por causa da idéia de que Natalie tivesse uma filha. Como vou explicar para ela que tudo o que voce fez, foi porque eu não estava lá? – Voldemort deu um sorriso brilhante para Severo – Já sei, vou dizer que eu me vinguei por ela, ou talvez, eu posso fazer com que ela faça isso, por ela mesma, pela mãe dela que foi humilhada por você e ao mesmo tempo lhe enganou.

- Milord – Bellatrix abriu a porta devagar

- Eu disse que não era para ninguém me interromper – Voldemort gritou fazendo eco no salão inteiro, querendo simplesmente matar Bellatrix, mas ao ler a mente dela, percebeu que a interrupção tinha uma causa e deu um belo sorriso – Deixe que eu irei abrir a porta para ela. Suma com todos deste lugar, eu quero ficar a sós com a menina.

O corpo de Snape tremeu de medo ao ouvir a voz de Voldemort falar aquelas palavras e logo ele pensou o obvio,Hermione não tinha consigo manter a garota ao lado deles

- No fundo ela sabe quem eu sou – Voldemort falou completando o pensamento de Snape

- Dobby – Kate sussurrou – Encontre ele, aparate com ele e um momento oportuno venha me buscar.

Kate olhou pelos vidros da imensa casa se lembrando de quando ela saiu correndo pela casa quebrando tudo e da forma mais trouxa possível, pois era a única forma que ela sabia chegar nos lugares, ela bateu na porta, sabendo o risco e a boa causa que ela estava defendendo.

Sirius parecia muito mais pálido do que quando saiu de casa. Quando Harry percebeu que ele tinha aparatado sozinho e com Dobby ele percebeu que ele estava certo, eles iriam pegar Kate. Tonks pareceu mais desesperada por ver que a menina não voltou

- O que aconteceu? – Artur falou olhando para os olhos de Sirius

- Aquela menina é louca – Sirius falou pausadamente – Ela foi pro banco sozinha

Dobby deu um olhar ingênuo para Harry querendo desmetir, mas sabia que se fizesse isso, ele iria atrás dela novamente na mansão Black e isso seria perigoso para o menino escolhido.

- Por que ela fez isso? – Harry falou perdendo a paciência

- Acho que ela precisava descontar um pouco da sua raiva em alguma coisa – Hermione pensou – Você ficou aqui do meu lado, mas não percebeu que ela poderia estar pensando em mil coisas. Acho que ela ficou calada por muito tempo.

- Vou mandar um sinal para a Ordem vir aqui o mais rápido possível – Artur falou

- Hermione e Ron, nós vamos para o banco – Harry falou seriamente

Voldemort caminhou lentamente pela escada até a porta. Olhando para os lados percebendo se não havia nenhum dos Comensais para assistir a sua conversa com Kate ou até mesmo assustá-la. Ele ficou apreensivo ao abrir a porta, os olhos de Kate sem saber o que fazer e os olhos dele ansiosos se encontraram.

Os olhos de Voldemort focaram no colar que ela usava e parecia tudo muito obvio para ele. Ela veio em paz para conversar.

- Olá Katerine – Voldemort foi cordial

- Olá Tom – Kate tentou sorrir para ele, mas parecia envergonhada – Muito tarde para uma visitinha?

- Nenhum pouco –Voldemort abriu a porta por inteiro deixando a garota entrar

Quando Kate olhou para traz viu que o homem fechou a porta e ela sabia que ou ela sairia de lá com Snape ou ela sairia de lá morta e isso não parecia algo tão pesado e sim algo que definiria a sua vida e o seu lado naquela história toda.

* * *

><p>Eu queria expressar algo muito intenso entre Voldemort e Snape, como eu imagino que seria, porém Severo sempre manteve seus ideias acima de tudo na fanfic. Ele estava preparado para encarar Voldemort e a morte, ele jamais perderia o controle da situação. Enquanto Voldemort, tem suas fraquezas e na fanfic, a sua maior é Natalie.<p>

Um pouco para frente nós entenderemos a história de Natalie com Voldemort. E saberemos de quem Kate é realmente filha.

Logo aviso que teremos mortes nos próximos capítulos. Isso daqui precisa ficar um pouco mais emocionante.

Muito obrigada pelas Reviews. Quanto mais vocês escreverem eu consigo atualizar a fic. :)

Beijos.


	31. Voldemort Pai

Capítulo XXXI: Voldemort Pai

* * *

><p>Quando Sirius aparatou com Dobby e não com Kate, os olhos de Harry se arregalaram pela janela da sala da casa de Gui e Fleur. Hermione agora estava ao lado de Tonks, ninguém a questionou porque ela chorava tanto, mas Tonks no fundo sabia o que estava acontecendo<p>

- O que aconteceu? – Tonks se levantou ao ver os olhos de Harry

- Kate não veio – Harry saiu batendo pé até a porta – O que aconteceu?

Neste momento, Artur, Molly, Tonks, Gui e Fleur estavam atrás de Harry observando Sirius

- Ela é louca – Foi tudo que Sirius conseguiu falar – Ela foi para o banco

Harry ia falar alguma coisa, mas faltou palavras para ele dizer, ele olhou para traz pensando em alguma coisa, mas voltou a olhar para o Sirius e logo depois para Dobby que tinha uns olhos inocentes em cima de Harry, tentando se esconder.

- Não é sua culpa Dobby – Harry falou achando que o elfo estava nervoso

Dobby deixou a garota lá e trocou com Monstro. Deixo ele para resgatar Snape e a garota enquanto ele deixava Harry e os outros longe da confusão que poderia dar naquela casa. Ele não podia deixar Harry em perigo, mas talvez pela preocupação de Harry, ele estaria fazendo algo muito errado

- Vou chamar a Ordem – Artur falou

- Ela sempre arranja problema – Ron bufou na ponta da cama – Vou voltar a dormir

- Você não vai a lugar Ronald – Harry o chamou – Você vai comigo e com a Hermione para o banco.

- E Remus? – Tonks não tinha esquecido do marido, ainda estava angustiada

- Seguro na casa da minha mãe. Amanhã ele volta para cá.

Voldemort ficou por um tempo observando a garota que olhava para as grandes paredes e para a escada de mármore de forma curiosa.

- Eu acabei passando correndo por aqui e não percebi a decoração – Kate falou

- Me desculpe por aquilo, eu acho que eu não preciso mentir e nem explicar a situação

- É – Kate falou olhando para ele – Acho que a gente pode pular essa parte. Acho que você sabe porque eu estou aqui, mas caso queira me matar, como você faz com a maioria das pessoas que não estão ao seu lado, eu não vou te impedir.

Kate pegou a varinha escondida no bolso estendendo para entregar para Voldemort. Ela já estava lá dentro, ele a mataria de qualquer jeito se ele quisesse, uma varinha entregue pelo menos seria um voto de confiança e de uma conversa sincera.

- Não precisa me entregar nada – Voldemort falou para ela – Ficou com a varinha da sua mãe?

- Foi o que tinha – Kate riu olhando para a varinha – Eu nunca fui comprar uma varinha

Voldemort se lembrou quando Dumbledore o levou para comprar uma varinha,tinha sido um momento especial, principalmente porque ele se sentiu dono de um poder supremo. Antes sua varinha era marrom, mas com o tempo ela sofreu grandes mutações, a de Natalie continuava com o mesmo aspecto.

- Uma pena – Voldemort falou olhando para a varinha – É um momento incrível para um bruxo

- Eu sei que você mata pessoas, que você tem um principio, que Harry e você só vão descansar quando um ou o outro morrer. Eu aprendi algumas coisas que eu deveria até ficar com medo de você, mas eu não estou, talvez porque você tenha sido a pessoa mais gentil comigo nestes anos. Você até me pediu desculpa pela cobra tentar te matar

Voldemort sentiu algo estranho nele, algo que fazia séculos que não sentia. Parecia estar feliz com as palavras e com a presença de uma menina.

- Cada um luta por aquilo que acredita – Voldemort falou gentilmente - Você tem um crédito comigo, eu tenho ótimas lembranças da sua mãe, ela conviveu comigo longe dessa guerra, por mim você estaria tão longe quanto.

- Mesmo eu sendo filha de uma suposta traição de duas pessoas próximas de você? – Kate se sentiu um pouco triste por aquilo – Eu não tenho culpado que eles fizeram, entende?

- Você veio até aqui porque sabe que ele está aqui não sabe?

Kate não queria mentir para ele, tinha que admitir que se ele queria algo com ela, ele estava fazendo isso muito bem, ela se sentia bem naquele lugar, com a presença dele. Parecia uma proteção e um carinho que não combinava com as coisas que falaram sobre ele

- Não – Kate falou – Eu vim saber porque você não quer me matar

Monstro percebeu que aquele momento era o mais oportuno para pegar Snape. Voldemort parecia pensativo em como dizer o que Kate queria saber e ele jamais iria atrás de Snape naquela hora.

Kate não tinha a intenção de fazer aquela pergunta, mas precisava fazer. Tudo que tinha pensado que a fez chegar até ali tinha sumido. Não sabia se era uma grande carência em ter alguém como aquele homem para não lhe deixar sozinha ou se era algo do seu instinto perguntando já que falavam tanto das maldades dele e ele era diferente com ela.

Voldemort se aproximou delicadamente dela olhando para o colar abrindo um sorriso

- Sua mãe lhe deu isso? – Ele perguntou e ela respondeu com um aceno com a cabeça, Voldemort apenas sorriu ao ver – Eu dei a ela uma coroa de diamantes. Quando ela foi embora ela a deixou, mas faltava uma pedra.

Kate olhou para o colar pensando o motivo da sua mãe ter guardado algo dele.

- Você a usou? – Kate precisava perguntar – E quer fazer o mesmo comigo. Você me trata desse jeito por causa dos meus poderes, porque você acredita que eu posso ficar ao seu lado.

- Por que você esta falando essas coisas? – Voldemort tinha percebido que ela estava perturbada

-Porque é verdade. Você não pode ser tão legal e gentil comigo e querer matar todo mundo que é contra os seus ideais. Isso é de certa forma injusto, principalmente comigo, que fui jogada nessa história da maneira mais errada, eu estou na frente de um homem que metade do mundo apóia e a outra metade diria que ele me mataria por estar na frente dele sem me ajoelhar e prestar meus poderes.

- Eu prometi a sua mãe que eu jamais atacaria ela ou colocaria ela em perigo, eu não faria nada com você também, por mais que em acessos de ódio eu já tenha pensado nisso. Minha guerra, é muito mais abrangente do que matar, a intenção é dar ao mundo bruxo o que sempre foi dele, apenas as tradicionais famílias. Sem mistura, trouxas devem ficar em seus lugares e bruxos nos seus.

- Talvez você faça isso de um jeito errado – Kate se delimitou a falar – Mas esta não é uma causa minha, pelo menos por enquanto.

- Essa guerra é um pouco sua sim, mas quero que você fique longe disso por alguns tempos. Você tem vontade de visitar algum país? – Voldemort a perguntou

- Por que você está fazendo isso? Vai me oferecer uma viagem para ficar longe daqui?

- Você precisa ficar longe por uns tempos. Não quero que nada aconteça com você.

- Você é o único que pode fazer alguma coisa comigo, você sabe disso.

- Eu sabia disso, mas as coisas mudaram – Voldemort falou pausadamente – Eu confirmei uma suspeita minha sobre nossa relação.

- Nossa relação? – Kate ficou assustada

- Sim – Voldemort falou – Eu descobri porque Snape nunca te assumiu, porque sua mãe fugiu de mim, porque eu simplesmente não consigo lhe atacar.

Kate sabia o que estaria para ser dito e fechou os olhos não querendo acreditar naquela possível e remota idéia que uma vez tinha passado na sua cabeça. Voldemort tinha sido muito gentil com ela, Snape não. Sua mãe falava de Snape, mas ela se quer sabia quem era o pai e não tinha um registro dele. O nome do pai em sua certidão era escrito em linhas fortes "desconhecido" e parecia que Snape foi apenas um laranja para aquela história toda.

- Eu sou inteligente para saber o que você vai falar – Kate deu alguns passos para traz – Eu sabia que tinha alguma coisa errada, eu sabia, não era possível que o meu pai simplesmente me abandonaria e a minha mãe diria coisas boas, não era possível, era apenas um teatro.

- Kate – Voldemort ia começar a falar alguma coisa, mas ela fechou os olhos

- Eu não quero mais brincar disso, parece que toda a minha vida eu fui enganada, por um bando de gente que só via o seu lado, o seu beneficio. Parece que todos vocês só pensaram nas situações e não em mim. Porra, não custa dizer a verdade, que vergonha de ter sofrido e culpado um cara que só estava ali para eu não ter que ir atrás para descobrir quem era o homem escondido naquele desconhecido. Olha, porque você pode dizer o que for, mas quando era só eu e a minha mãe, tudo bem, mas quando eu fiquei sozinha, eu senti falta do desconhecido.

- Eu sou órfão. Dumbledore me encontrou em um orfanato. Eu sei o que você esta falando. Quando eu encontrei a sua mãe eu não senti mais essa solidão, quem sabe, você me encontrando não se sinta mais sozinha.

- Você não abriria mão de uma guerra por causa disso. – Kate falou balançado a cabeça – Você sabia o tempo todo disso e não abriu mão de me seqüestrar, fazer essas pessoas me torturarem, nem você apareceu na Ordem para me resgatar. Ninguém apareceu e ninguém vai aparecer. Pois você e a minha mãe, os únicos responsáveis por isso, tinham muito mais o que esconder ou fazer para cuidar da filha. Talvez o orfanato tinha sido uma solução melhor

Monstro olhou para Severo deitado no chão aflito e pensou seriamente em deixa-lo lá. Sabia que a situação não era das melhores, sua ama não gostava dele, por mais que ele fosse um amigo fiel a Voldemort e um grande amigo de Regulus. Mas ele tinha que fazer aquilo, pois Kate, uma garota de puro sangue queria fazê-lo.

Snape iria dizer alguma coisa, mas o elfo desapareceu com o homem. O elfo aparatou com o homem no jardim e Molly, Fleur, Gina e Tonks as únicas que estavam ali ficaram chocadas ao ver o que estava acontecendo.

- Monstro, o que é isso? - Tonks falou correndo no jardim até o corpo

- Preciso pegar a senhorita Craig – Ele não respondeu a questão dela e aparatou

Molly percebeu que tinha alguma coisa errada na história, mas ao ver o quanto Snape estava machucado, percebeu que não era o momento mais oportuno para questionamentos e sim para ajudar o professor.

- Você não sabe do que esta falando, não sabe como é estar nestes lugares – Voldemort ficou arrisco – Você não pode culpar eu e a sua mãe, eu acabei de saber disso, e a sua mãe teve seus motivos para sair daqui, ela não queria que você ficasse no meio disso tudo, com certeza ela não queria que você soubesse que o seu pai é um assassino em serie.

- Se você sabe como é a solidão, saberia que eu não me importaria com isso.

- Eu já disse que eu acabei de ficar sabendo. Eu tinha as minhas suspeitas,eu só voltei a ser humano, com esse aspecto, por sua causa, pois quando eu voltei do mundo dos parasitas, eu vim como um micróbio em formato de gente. Eu não queria te assustar, naquela noite que você esteve aqui eu estava em transformação, se eu soubesse que era você, eu jamais deixaria fazerem alguma coisa. Se eu soubesse que você estava em cárcere privado eu seria o primeiro a te buscar lá. Severo só me confirmou a pouco que realmente você é minha filha.

- Coitado, foi cobrado por uma coisa que nem era dele – Kate parecia transtornada

- Se ele dissesse a verdade para mim quando eu voltei, nada disso estaria acontecendo, a sua mãe estaria viva, conosco, e estaríamos juntos, como as coisas deveriam ser, então não o chame de coitado.

- Por que a minha estaria viva? – Kate se delimitou a perguntar

O rosto de Voldemort mudou, o que parecia uma conversa franca, estava levando um tom sombrio. Ele tinha percebido que tinha revelado algo que ela não sabia e que talvez mudaria a situação. Ele teria que mentir.

- Seriamos felizes – Voldemort falou – Talvez ela tenha morrido de infelicidade

- Eu preciso ir – Kate falou caminhando até a porta. Voldemort fez a porta se abrir automaticamente

- Estou abrindo a porta para você, para você voltar – Ele disse

Kate apenas continuou andando saindo da casa. Não sabia se Monstro tinha salvo ou não Snape, mas o elfo apareceu logo do lado dela segurando em sua mão. Ela olhou para ele pedindo mentalmente que eles fossem para a frente do tal banco que Harry teria que arrombar.

Ela precisava de um pouco de ação para esquecer daquela noite, porque ela poderia ter tido uma conversa reveladora com Voldemort, mas tinha captado em sua mente a pior coisa que ela imaginaria na sua vida. A morte da sua mãe não foi um simples ataque cardíaco, ele tinha mandado matar ela.

* * *

><p>Reviews gente linda!<p> 


	32. Salvando Sirius Black

Capítulo: XXXII: Salvando Sirius Black

* * *

><p>Quando Kate se viu em uma rua escura em um centro velho de Londres percebeu que antes mesmo dela se preparar já tinha aparatado. Ele era muito mais rápido do que os bruxos com quem ela andava. De repente Kate sentiu um vento frio congelar seus cabelos, a sua calça jeans e sua blusa branca não eram suficientes para lhe aquecer.<p>

- Senhorita, o banco é na próxima esquina – Monstro falou – Algumas pessoas da Ordem estão aqui, lá mais para frente, Dobby e eu fizemos o que a senhorita pediu. Só que o garoto Potter veio até aqui te procurar.

-Obrigada – Kate respondeu

- Por que a senhorita esta chorando? – Monstro recebeu as lagrimas da garota

Kate colocou a mão no rosto percebendo que seu corpo não estava conseguindo seguir o seu raciocínio e sim a confusão de sentimentos ao saber que Voldemort era seu verdadeiro pai e que não foi um acidente da vida a morte da sua mãe, tudo foi feito por ele.

- Nada – Kate passou a mão rapidamente tentando ser forte – É melhor eu ir

- E a sua varinha senhorita Craig? – Monstro perguntou ao ver ela caminhando - É melhor ficar com ela em mãos

- Claro – Kate tirou a varinha da cintura – E o que eu faço com ela?

- Expelliarmus sempre ajuda – Monstro falou antes de desaparecer

- Expelliarmus sempre ajuda – Kate repetiu dando as costas para o elfo e caminhando

- Pai – Gui falou olhando para a garota andando – Não é a Kate?

- É ela – Artur falou olhando para Kim – Ela não devia estar dentro do banco?

- Parece que ela irá fazer isso – Gui falou vendo ela indo em direção ao banco

Gui ia fazer alguma coisa, mas de repente um alarme alto foi soado e a porta principal do banco foi aberta trazendo além de uma grande ventania, diversos duendes correndo transtornados.

- Caramba, estava tudo calmo, só foi eu chegar e isso vai acontecer? – Kate falou em voz alta ao ser quase atropelada pela frota de duendes correndo

Kate percebeu que luzes começaram a cair do céu, ela se escondeu em uma pilastra de uma loja próxima que tinha algumas corujas na vitrine e percebeu que as luzes ao tocarem no chão se transformavam em pessoas. Ela percebeu que eles eram os aurores.

Kate saiu da pilastra e foi correndo contra os duendes. Os aurores não perceberam a presença dela, e ela acabou entrando com suas vestes trouxas no meio deles e logo foi para traz do balcão do banco. Se ela acreditava que tudo vindo de bruxos tinha um estilo medieval, ela confirmou sua teoria entrando naquele banco ao estilo século XX.

- Eles entraram meia hora depois de nós chegarmos no banco. Não sabemos exatamente o que aconteceu, apenas sabemos que um de nós está com eles no interior dos cofres. Eles estão procurando algo.

Kate ao ouvir o que aquele duende disse e como ele apontou para o lugar, ela saiu se rastejando pelo chão até a outra ponta do balcão até perceber que ali tinha um túnel e um trilho. Os aurores vinham e ela não podia ir para traz, tinha que seguir em frente.

A garota entrou em um dos carrinhos e ao entrar o carrinho se movimentou rapidamente. O alarme estava muito mais alto do que estava lá fora. Ela se assustou olhando para o carrinho em alta velocidade e também para as pessoas que viriam atrás dela.

Dela viu que o trilho estava próximo de acabar, na verdade, havia um buraco nele. Ela pegou a varinha com força pensando em alguma coisa que fizesse o carrinho parar, mas nad aconteceu, ela olhou para baixo e percebeu que haviam apenas pedras empilhadas e um buraco negro sem fim. Quando o carrinho chegou até enfim, no buraco, ela se quer conseguiu tentar algo, apenas o grito de sair dos trilhos e cair em queda livre foi o que Kate conseguiu fazer.

Kate contrariou os olhos com força, agora já era, e como um impulso do seu próprio corpo a única coisa que pensava é que no final daquela sensação terrível tudo terminaria bem, ela não precisava mais pensar sobre sua família, sobre a morte da sua mãe, quanto mais sobre uma guerra.

- KATE! - Um grito forte ecou por aquele buraco, não parecia tão longe

Kate não se importou, mas percebeu que sua queda tinha terminado quando tocou o chão, com uma velocidade mínima, como se alguém tivesse freiado o seu corpo e o tornado uma pluma no ar. Kate estava de péssimo humor, a morte parecia algo bem mais interessante do que ficar viva para viver com toda aquela confusão.

Quando ela ia entender o que estava acontecendo um braço pegou no dela e a puxou do chão com muita força. Quando ela definitivamente levantou descobriu que estava sendo praticamente arrastada por Harry, que a levava para uma pequena subida branca. Kate achou que era um chão, ou uma montanha, mas ao pisar e sentir um casco grande se movimentar percebeu que o tal dragão tinha sido domado. Ela estava em cima de um dragão.

- Vamos sair logo daqui – Hermione gritou. Ela e Ron também estavam em cima do dragão

- Já tem um monte de gente lá em cima – Kate os avisou

Hermione quebrou as correntes, os aurores ainda não tinham chegado até eles. O dragão parecia que ao ouvir o barulho das correntes quebrando estava se sentindo tão mais desesperado para sair daquele buraco quanto os quatro que estavam pegando uma carona com ele.

Ele estava extremamente desajeitado, sem forças para subir, mas mesmo assim não desistiu e começou a escalar as pedras. No casco do dragão os quatro estavam quase imóveis tentando se segurar. Kate olhou para traz vendo o dragão subindo cada vez mais alto e teve uma vontade imensa de se jogar.

- Aurores – Hermione sussurrou para eles – Eles vão vir atrás de nós

Os quatro poderiam ouvir os girtos "olha eles ali", "peguem-os" e alguns flashses vindo até eles. Obviamente Harry tentou proteger Kate, ele sempre faria isso, mas ao ver a chegada do vidro imenso que formava um globo no final do buraco ele olhou para ela logo lhe pedindo o que ela deveria fazer com os olhos.

- Harry, não sei se eu consigo fazer isso – Kate falou nervosa vendo o vidro se aproximar deles e os aurores atirando contra eles

- Kate –Hermione gritou – Faça isso logo. Se não vamos sair daqui

Kate olhou para o vidro e com a inocência de uma pessoa amadora no mundo bruxo pediu para ele quebrar, mas nada aconteceu, os aurores tinham se triplicado abaixo deles, era questão de segundos eles não acertarem eles.

Kate entrou em um grande desespero interno, olhou para o vidro, olhou para baixo e fechou os olhos, os contraindo, como se tivesse novamente naquela caída e encontrou algo dentro dela muito mais forte do que ela poderia sentir, os vidros quebraram voando cacos direto para os aurores

- Não os ataque – Harry a alertou

- Ou uma coisa ou outra Harry – Kate falou desesperada

- Peguem suas varinhas, vem mais gente por aqui – Hermione falou

O dragão passou pelo grande salão principal do banco. Todos os aurores estavam com centrados lá embaixo, as únicas pessoas que estavam lá em cima eram da ordem. Os quatro pularam de cima do dragão que subiu para o telhado do banco o quebrando, jogando toda a construção na cabeça deles.

- Vamos embora – Gritou Artur Weasley e aos poucos eles foram aparatando, menos Sirius que tinha acabado de ser atingindo por um bloco enorme de cimento.

- Sirius – Kate correu para acudir o homem – Sirius!

Harry foi atrás dela, os aurores já estavam quase saindo do buraco gigantesco que tinha se aberto no meio do chão que era coberto com o vidro. Kate percebeu que Sirius ficou desacordado. Hermione e Ron vieram também para acordar, Hermione foi mais esperta e com a varinha tirou o cimento de cima dele.

- A cabeça dele ta sangrando Harry – Kate falou ao tentar tirar Sirius do lugar

- Vamos aparatar com ele – Harry falou tentando ser mais determinado e rápido o possível

- Parados – Um auror apontou a varinha para eles

Hermione percebeu que era Kim que estava apontando a varinha. Quando ele olhou o corpo de Sirius cada vez mais cheio de sangue ficou tão assustado quanto a cara de Ron. Ele abaixou a varinha e sem dizer nada, os quatro entenderam que era para aparatar. Os quatro desapareceram.

Como sempre cada um caiu de um lado do local onde eles foram. Kate se levantou rapidamente correndo primeiro até o corpo de Sirius. Artur e os outros Weasley viram a cena e perceberam que ela e Harry estavam sujos de sangue.

Molly e os outros saíram correndo até Kate, Harry e Hermione que estavam em volta de Sirius. Ron se afastou, estava chocado demais com a cena, principalmente com o sangue.

- Deixa eu ver ele – Molly afastou Harry e Kate – O que aconteceu

- Alguma coisa caiu no telhado, do céu, alguma coisa assim – Harry falou nervoso com a voz tremula – Foi a Kate quem viu

- Ele não está mais vivo não é Molly? –Kate falou baixinho – Eu não ouvi a respiração dele

Harry ficou estático ao ouvir a palavra morte. Seus olhos poderiam saltar do rosto mais branco que a neve. Harry ficou chocado ao imaginar que Sirius poderia morrer, a única parte da sua família, ainda mais por um bloco de cimento caindo na cabeça.

- Não, ainda não – Molly falou – Meninos coloquem ele para dentro

Molly olhou para Harry, não podia mentir para ele

- Não sei o que fazer com ele – Molly falou – E leva-lo em um hospital não é aconselhado

- Nem um hospital bruxo? – Hermione ficou desesperada

- Isso é culpa sua – Ron falou olhando furioso para Kate – O que te deu de ir sozinha lá?

- Eu não fui sozinha lá. Eu só despistei vocês – Kate falou se lembrando de alguém que poderia ajudar Sirius – Molly, onde está ele?

- Lá em cima. Eu não contei para ninguém que ele está aqui, quero entender o que aconteceu

- Vamos levar Sirius para um hospital trouxa – Harry não prestou atenção na conversa

- Espera, Snape pode ajudar – Kate falou com a intenção de sair correndo para dentro da casa

- Você não vai lá – Harry a segurou - Você sabe muito bem que neste horário ele não esta mais

- Eu já fui lá Harry – Kate falou com medo da reação dele

Harry não disse nada, apenas soltou o braço de Kate que saiu correndo. Hermione correu atrás dela, precisava saber se era verdade o que ela tinha ouvido.

- Você vai me explicar que loucura é essa? – Tonks gritou para Kate, mas que nem ligou para o que amiga estava falando e passou direto subindo as escadas

Kate foi abrindo cada porta que ela via. Sirius não podia morrer, era a única parte da família de Harry viva, ele tinha levado aquele bloco na cabeça por sua culpa, pela sua teimosia, agora que ela sabia que era filha de Voldemort, parecia que aquilo pesava ainda mais.

Quando Kate abriu uma das portas e viu um homem dormindo profundamente teve um grande alivio. Ele era inteligente, ele era do lado de lá, devia saber como ajudar Sirius.

- Snape – Kate o balançou ignorando os ferimentos do homem. Ela se lembrou que nem tinha perguntando se ele estava vivo ou bem, mas por sorte ele abriu lentamente os olhos. Hermione estava chocada com a mão na boca ao ver ele ali, são e salvo – Preciso da sua ajuda. Sirius levou uma pancada muito forte, esta perdendo muito sangue e inconsciente.

Snape olhou para a cara dela tentando juntar as coisas que tinham acontecido. A ultima coisa que ele se lembrava era de ver um elfo domestico enquanto ele estava preocupado com ela que estava só com Voldemort.

- Hermione, acho que ele vai te escutar melhor – Kate falou com uma voz extremamente angustiante que Snape podia ouvir – Venha até ele e peça

- Severo – Hermione se aproximou com felicidade e escondendo as lagrimas de felicidade por ver ele vivo e dentro de um lugar supostamente seguro – Sirius levou uma pancada muito forte

- Muito forte – Kate a interrompeu com a voz tremula

- Muito forte – Hermione repetiu – Molly não sabe o que fazer, ele esta inconsciente e perdendo sangue.

- Muito sangue – Kate repetiu

Snape entendeu a mensagem,ainda mais por ver que as duas estavam com a voz muito mais nervosa do que ele poderia ter ouvido uma mulher falar em toda a sua vida.

- Chamem a senhora Weasley – A voz rouca de Snape assustou um pouco Kate, por ela perceber o quanto ele estava debilitado, mas isso não importava, ele iria ajudar.

- Molly – Hermione saiu gritando pelo corredor

Kate percebeu que os olhos fracos e caídos dele estavam olhando para ela de uma forma a questionando sobre algo. Kate foi ver se era algo até na roupa dela e ao ver estava com a blusa toda cheia de sangue e parte da calça

- É do Sirius – Kate respondeu

Kate viu um olhar aliviado vindo de Snape. Ela franziu a testa, mas esqueceu deste ato estranho vindo de um cara que tinha todo o direito de pouco se importar com ela. Molly entrou no quarto e mudou a atmosfera. Ele falou poucas coisas, mas que fez a cara de Molly mudar.

Fred e Jorge Weasley tinham levado Sirius para o quarto do lado de Snape. Molly logo entrou lá e ficou apenas ela, Sirius e Harry que não saia do lado do padrinho. Hermione desceu os degraus da escada com Hermione e suspeitava que parte da Ordem estavam esperando uma explicação dela. De certa forma tudo era culpa dela. Os Weasley, Kim, Tonks, Fleur e Alastor olhavam para ela fazendo ela ser o centro das atenções.

- Eu deveria ter te torturado mais naquela noite – Alastor falou friamente

- Kate – Artur tentou amenizar a situação – O que aconteceu nesta noite?

- O que vocês viram ué – Kate falou sinceramente – Eu trouxe Snape para cá e fui pro banco

Monstro e Dobby estavam encolhidos em um lado da sala. Kate olhou para eles

- Não vai me dizer que até vocês estão nervosos

- Você fez elfos domésticos mentirem – Fleur falou – Eles se sentem culpados depois

- Isso salvou vidas – Kate respondeu rapidamente – Alias, precisava resolver alguns problemas pessoais, qual o problema?Sou presa nessa casa e as regras de vocês.

- Não – Kim respondeu – Desde que você não coloque em risco alguém de nós

- Eu não coloquei em risco a vida de ninguém. Vocês deveriam ter ficado no lugar de vocês isso sim, se era para rolar essa cobrança, deveriam ter ficado aqui esperando por noticias minhas, alias se for para dizer em colocar a vida em risco de alguém vamos lembrar que vocês é que se colocam a vida em risco em estarem no meio de uma guerra sem estar preparados para algo assim. Se Voldemort entra nessa sala, vocês vão culpar quem? O tal do Merlim?

Não houve nenhuma palavra na sala. Alastor iria retrucar alguma coisa, mas Kate o encarou de uma forma muito mais censuradora do que as próprias palavras de Kate. Ela poderia estar errada até aquele momento, mas eles tinham admitir que ela não falou nenhuma mentira.

- Olha eu não preciso mais ficar aqui com vocês. Minha cota de gente chata já deu

- Você não vai a lugar nenhum, essa é a minha casa, e você pode ficar aqui – Fleur falou

- Obrigada, mas já deu a minha hora de ir pra casa – Kate falou passando a mão no rosto exausta – Estou precisando de um lugar com menos gente desconhecida possível.

- Fique – Hermione falou – Harry vai precisar de você

- É, ele vai precisar de você – Tonks falou rapidamente concordando com Hermione

- E você quebra vidros – Hermione falou – E a gente não é tão desconhecida

- Prometemos ser mais simpáticos – Artur falou dando um sorriso amarelo

Kate olhou para Molly que estava descendo as escadas um pouco cansada e de quase cabelo em pé. Todo mundo olhou para ela esperando uma resposta, ou alguma noticia que fosse do estado de Sirius.

- Harry quer te ver – Molly falou um pouco sem jeito para ela

- Como esta o Sirius? – Kim perguntou

- Parece que Severo Snape salvou a vida dele, pois ele irá se recuperar.

Kate sabia o que significava aquilo. Praticamente a lei da vida. Sirius poderia ter morrido se não fosse Snape, o homem que ele guardava um rancor enorme desde a escola. Kate estava certa em não ter ódio daquele homem, de algum jeito o destino faria que os dois algum dia se acertasse. Pelo menos essa história de ser filha do Snape ajuda-se.

- Antes de você ir ver o Harry é melhor você ir tomar um banho - Fleur falou - Digamos que você não está apresentável. Acho melhor você também se acalmar

- Eu estou bem - Kate sabia que não podia ser teimosa ou mostrar irritação com Harry ele tinha razão em estar nervoso - Mas talvez é melhor dar um tempo para ele se acalmar

Kate subiu alguns degraus acompanhada de Fleur e Tonks. As duas pareciam muito mais interessada no que realmente tinha acontecido do que nas consequencias.

- Você foi até Voldemort sozinha? - Tonks perguntou chocada - Você sabe que isso é perigoso, não sabe?

- Estou viva, não estou? - Kate sorriu para ela - Ele não tem interesse em me matar, pelo contrario, ele quer me manter viva. Talvez não agora que ele tenha descoberto que eu tirei o brinquedinho dele de dentro da casa. Ele estava com Snape na hora que eu cheguei, mas tentei ser mais franca possivel e menos me importar com ele, parece que deu certo.

- Snape não merecia você pegar ele assim, se arriscando, ele não fez isso por você.

- É obvio que ele não fez isso por mim e nunca faria. - Kate falou

- Por que tão obvio?

- Por que isso vai além da imaginação de vocês - Kate se delimitou a dizer - Ainda mais, que agora eu tenho um belo motivo de estar nessa guerra

- Por que um belo motivo? - Fleur parecia preocupada

- Um belo motivo - Kate repetiu evitando falar - Uma causa que vale a pena

Kate não sabia se a vingança valeria a pena, mas pelo menos faria ela dormir em paz pelo o resto da vida.

* * *

><p>Desculpa a demora para escrever, mas essa semana está sendo chatinha demais e eu fiquei escrevendo o capítulo aos poucos.<p>

Na primeira versão eu quase matei o Sirius, foi por muito pouco, mas não tive coragem hahaha! Prefiro que ele crie um vinculo com Snape.

Aqui termina a segunda parte da fanfic. Embarcaremos para a terceira parte! Snape já esta com a Ordem, Kate já sabe que Voldemort mandou matar a sua mãe e Kate por enquanto acha que ela é filha dele. Harry precisa descobrir quais são as outras horcruxes e Ron precisa voltar ao seu eixo normal.

Beijos e Reviews!


	33. Os pensamentos de Kate

Capítulo: XXXIII: Os pensamentos de Kate

* * *

><p>Kate tomou o seu banho lentamente. Ela não queria mais ficar naquela casa, com aquelas pessoas, com aquele sentimento de vingança, com aquele sentimento de total insegurança ao ter que encara Harry. Ela colou a vida dele e da única pessoa que ele realmente tinha um laço fraternal em risco. Parecia muito mais certo ela ficar sozinha como ela sempre foi desde a morte da sua mãe do que estar ali. Não havia ninguém seqüestrando ela, ninguém a impedindo de ir, pelo contrario, ela sentia o desejo de muitos daquela sala que ela ficasse o mais longe possível deles.<p>

Kate saiu do banheiro da casa perdida em seus pensamentos. Quando viu o garoto ruivo parado no corredor, aparentemente esperando ela. Ela olhou para Ron esperando mais algum tipo de ofensa ou provocação, mas nada aconteceu.

- Eu tenho ciúmes de você – O garoto disse de cabeça baixa – Eu fiz você se sentir culpada mais cedo, mas eu não deveria fazer isso, Sirius já quase morreu anos atrás, foi por muito pouco e com certeza eu tenho uma parcela de culpa nisso. Alias, eu e todos que invadiram o Ministério.

- Ciúmes? – Kate não entendia o garoto

- Nós éramos um trio de amigo, poderia haver os outros, mas sempre foi nós três. Quando você chegou as coisas mudaram, eu fui excluindo e parece que você tomou o meu lugar.

- Ronald – Kate o chamou – Amigos não são substituíveis. Eu sou um poço de problemas para Hermione e Ron e você os completa, como esse trio que você esta falando. Não precisa sentir isso de mim, estamos bem longe desse tipo de relação. Você sabe porque eu estou aqui e tem consciência que uma hora eu vou voltar pro meu lugar.

- Só estou fazendo isso porque eu sei que o Harry precisa de você – Ron desabafou – Então, não seja tão dura, simplesmente fique até quando tiver que ficar.

- Você conversou com ele?

- Sim

- Ele esta muito bravo? – Kate precisava perguntar

- Acho que a palavra certa seria decepcionado – Ron falou desencostando da parede a deixando sozinha no corredor, junto com os seus pensamentos, com a confusão na sua cabeça e com a palavra decepcionado.

Kate andou até a porta do quarto onde Harry estava com Sirius. Ela passou pela porta de Snape e lhe deu uma ânsia de vomito gigantesca, além de tudo precisava falar com aquele homem sobre o que tinha descoberto e ainda agradecê-lo. Ela nunca imaginou que teria que fazer aquilo, ao mesmo tempo nunca imaginou que o homem mais perigoso da Inglaterra fosse tão dócil, gentil e cara de pau em ter matado a sua mãe. Agora fazia sentido Natalie ter fugido do mundo bruxo, eram muitos segredos para poucas vidas envolvidas.

- Posso entrar? – Kate falou abrindo devagar a porta

Harry apenas fez um sinal positivo com a cabeça. Sirius estava dormindo profundamente enquanto Harry estava sentado em uma cadeira de balanço confortável do seu lado. Ele fez sinal para ela ir até ele e ela foi com passos lentos até o menino que abriu as pernas par ela se sentar no colo dele.

- Sente-se aqui –Harry pediu baixinho

Kate estranhou o fato. Harry era um menino tímido para pedir esse tipo de coisa, assim como Kate era uma menina muito fechada para depois de apenas um beijo fazer isso, mas diante das situações vividas por ela naquelas últimas horas talvez aquele pedido seria algo bom para ela também. Ela se sentou e ele a puxou para si a abraçando.

Mesmo com o sol da manhã lá fora, a casa estava um silencio só. A madrugada de sono foi trocada por uma invasão a um banco, uma conversa muito franca com Voldemort, todo mundo precisava de um descanso, inclusive ela. Harry passou a mão nos cabelos molhados dela e os dois cansados observavam Sirius na cama.

- Você disse que ia ficar do meu lado - Harry falou baixinho, sem tirar os olhos de Sirius

- Eu estou aqui – Kate falou – Eu sinto muito pelo Sirius

- Eu sei que a culpa não é sua – Harry falou virando o rosto dela para o dele - Eu não me importo com quem você é Kate, pelo contrario, é assim que eu gosto de você, mas você precisa me falar a verdade. Molly me disse que ela demorou para acalmar Snape, ele falava que você estava com Voldemort.

- Você não está decepcionado comigo por causa do Sirius – Kate se levantou do colo dele – E sim porque eu fui até ele não é?

- Você diz que esta ao meu lado e vai até ele. Eu sei que era para salvar Snape, mas da onde vem uma confiança dessas de ir lá sozinha, sem ao menos saber executar um feitiço direito. Eu não entendo isso, eu não entendo como você fica sozinha com ele e consegue estar aqui.

- Foi por isso que eu fui até lá, porque eu também não entendi quando ele não quis me matar. Qual o problema? A gente vai brincar de bem e mau o resto da vida? Tem coisas que eu preciso fazer, ele tem um laço com a minha mãe, e isso sem dúvidas me chama para ele. – Kate parecia triste com alguma coisa - Mas não foi essa intenção, eu precisava mostrar para o Snape que eu não sou igual a ele. Eu fui lá e salvei ele. Coisa que ele não fez quando eu esperei que ele fizesse tudo bem que agora, eu só devo desculpas para ele.

- Se você sempre levar em consideração este laço, você nunca vai estar do meu lado

- Por que essa vontade grande de eu estar ao seu lado?

- Eu também estou me perguntando isso. – Harry falou sincero – Você foi a primeira pessoa que pode me ver como eu sou, eu tive que explicar para você a minha história. Você não me vê como o escolhido e sim como o Harry, e eu não te vejo como mais uma bruxa que está ao meu lado para se sacrificar por mim, como todos estão. Você pra mim é tão normal como eu sou para você um simples garoto. Isso para mim é um sonho.

- Harry, vamos conversar decentemente. Por que você me beijou?

- Nós nos beijamos – Harry a corrigiu – Por que eu não sei. É algo difícil de definir, entende? A única coisa que eu sei é que eu não quero perder você para o outro lado. Eu quero que quando tudo isso acabar eu possa te levar no cinema, te dar bom dia, algumas flores, te levar para passear no mundo bruxo. Acho que eu me apaixonei por você nestes dias, mesmo te conhecendo 10 % do que você é e eu não posso simplesmente perder essa perfeição por que aquele infeliz tem um contato que o seu pai não teve com você. Eu não quero que ele te use, te maltrate, você é muito especial para tudo isso, não sei o que você vê tanto nele que não consegue ver em mim.

Kate queria contar para alguém tudo que ficou sabendo, mas não sabia como Harry iria reagir que ela era filha do seu pior inimigo e que talvez toda aquela insegura seria a mais verdade possível, o que não era, ele tinha matado a sua mãe. Na verdade, ela precisava saber ainda mais sobre isso, mas o garoto tinha acabado de dizer que estava apaixonado por ela. Ela não podia falar nada naquele momento

- Harry eu não vou ficar do lado dele – Ela falou pensando em sua mãe – Mas não é pelo seu pedido.

- Onde você vai? – Harry perguntou ao vê-la ir até a porta do quarto

- Vou deixar você descansar um pouco – Kate falou abrindo a porta

Harry encostou a cabeça na cadeira que começou a balançar lentamente. Ela tinha acabado de ouvir dele que ele estava apaixonado e ela simplesmente não respondeu nada,apenas disse que ela não ficaria ao lado dele, mas que não seria por sua causa. Harry sabia que ela era muito justa e com certeza sabia que ficar ao lado de Voldemort seria errado,mas ele queria que ela ficasse ao seu lado.

A porta se abriu novamente, ele teve a esperança de que fosse ela,mas era Gina.

Kate estava dormindo no mesmo quarto que Tonks e abriu lentamente a porta para não acordar a moça viu que Remus estava deitado na cama de Tonks. Ela abriu um grande sorriso ao ver o homem ali, por mais que tinha diversos machucados.

- Olha só quem voltou – Kate falou baixinho para não acordar a casa inteira – Quer ajuda Tonks?

- Não, eu já estou acostumada com isso – Tonks falou. Remus estava dormindo

Kate percebeu que Tonks tinha lagrimas nos olhos.

- O que aconteceu?

- Nada

- Como nada? – Kate segurou na mão dela – Me fala o que aconteceu.

- Vamos para a cozinha – Tonks falou

Tonks entrou na cozinha e desabou em choro. Ela se sentou na cozinha apoiando os braços e cobrindo o rosto. Kate se sentou ao lado dela tentando acalmar a moça, mas não sabia o que fazer, se quer o porque ela estava chorando.

- Ele veio muito mais machucado. Ele ainda não aceitou Kate, ele nunca vai aceitar.

- Aceitar o que Tonks – Kate continuava com a mão entre Tonks tentando abraçá-la

- Ele não vai aceitar a minha gravidez, ele se machuca a ele mesmo por se sentir culpado, ele acha que não deveria estar comigo, criando uma família. Pessoas como ele sofrem preconceitos, eu entendo, mas ele não pode tirar esse direito dele mesmo, nem meu, nem do nosso filho. A gente já fez o mais difícil, mas ele precisa aceitar. Acho que só eu que estou vivendo neste conto de fadas, ninguém consegue me entender.

- Claro que eu consigo te entender, e eu tenho que te dizer, que infelizmente, não há nada que você possa fazer para fazer ele entender isso. Apenas ele mesmo. Eu não entendo muito bem dessas coisas Tonks,mas a única coisa que eu sei é que antes da gente estar bem com outras pessoas a gente precisa estar bem conosco.

- Kate, eu não sei se eu quero ter esse filho – Tonks olhou para ela

- Ok – Kate respirou fundo – Você passou dos limites agora. Não desista do seu filho por causa dos outros. Eles não vão se importar se você vai ter ou não. Isso não mudará nada na vida deles, apenas na sua. Se você esta com medo de estar sozinha, ótimo, você não esta mais. Se o Remus não se importar, isso é problema dele, vai perder uma família linda, que com certeza você e essa criança serão. Pare de pensar naquela coisa perfeita de contos de fada, isso poucas vezes dá certo. Se seus pais não te apóiam, tudo bem também, você sozinha, com certeza já passou por muita coisa e quando você ver a carinha dessa criança verá que tem muita força ai dentro pra enfrentar o mundo. Não tire o direito de viver dessa criança só porque as pessoas andam muito egoístas pensando nelas mesmas, ou melhor, pense em vocês também. Eu posso não ser a pessoa mais perfeita e a mais intima, mas eu vou estar ao seu lado, isso eu posso te prometer.

- Eu imagino o quanto sua mãe batalhou para ter você e cuidar de você sozinha

- Eu também imagino. Fez tudo isso para depois morrer – Kate sentiu um ódio mortal, do qual nunca tinha sentindo dentro dela, mas ao mesmo tempo um grande desespero – Pelo menos, no final de tudo isso eu te conheci. Vou começar a tentar pensar pelo lado positivo antes que eu me mate.

- Foi muito corajoso o que você fez hoje – Tonks falou – Eles são muito sérios para entender que as vezes a vida precisa de umas loucuras para entrar no caminho certo. Você e uma grande bruxa Kate, talvez você ainda não tenha descoberto isso, mas você é.

- Vou precisar ser nestes tempos – Kate falou – Alias, Tonks, me responde uma coisa, vocês tem a lista de todos os seres que Voldemort matou nestes tempos?

- Claro que não, nós temos controle do que sabemos, muita coisa que acontece que os aurores e o ministério não têm ciência, mas Voldemort raramente mata alguém, ele sempre manda os comensais fazerem isso por ele. Da última vez que ele apareceu, faz duas semanas, ele sequestrou Olivaras, um dono de loja de varinhas. Mas agora temos um dos fieis parceiros de Voldemort aqui, Snape

Kate arregalou os olhos. Snape saberia é claro da morte da sua mãe. Mais que isso com certeza saberia o motivo e quem realmente a matou. Kate parou de respirar por alguns segundos, desejando que aquele pensamento de que ele poderia ter feito isso, fosse apenas um pensamento e não uma verdade.

- É melhor eu voltar a ficar com o Remus – Tonks falou se levantando – Agora estou mais calma

- Que bom – Kate falou ficando na mesa – Eu vou ficar mais um pouco aqui

- Eu sou muito inconveniente eu nem te perguntei sobre hoje – Tonks falou

- Relaxe, depois nós conversamos – Kate não queria tocar no assunto

Kate acabou dormindo ali na mesa mesmo, tendo todos os tipos de pesadelos possíveis, com o sol batendo diretamente na mesa da cozinha, ela pouco se importando com a posição que estava,parecia que os seus pesadelos eram tão reais que ela não conseguia acordar. Molly ao entrar na cozinha junto com Fleur viram o quanto ela estava agitada.

- Kate- Molly passou a mão no seu braço tentando a acordar

Kate abriu os olhos assustada olhando para as duas e dando um grande suspiro. Finalmente tinha consigo voltar ao mundo real. Fora dos pesadelos, mas isso não queria dizer que seus problemas tinham finalmente acabado.

- Você está bem? – Fleur perguntou

Ela apenas fez um sinal com a cabeça e se levantou. Ela precisava novamente de uma crise de choro, de um colo e de um desabafo para acabar com todos aqueles sentimentos na sua cabeça e esse tipo de conversa ela só teria com uma pessoa, com Harry.

Kate abriu com coragem a porta do quarto olhando para Sirius que continuava na mesma posição, mas viu que Harry não estava sozinho, no mesmo lugar onde ela sentou estava Gina, dormindo nos braços dele, enquanto ela estava toda dolorida por ter dormindo na cozinha.

Harry abriu os olhos com o barulho, quando viu Kate quase de boca aberta ao ver Gina em seu colo, o rosto de sono teve uma expressão assustada querendo explicar alguma coisa. Harry ia falar alguma coisa, principalmente quando viu que uma lagrima caia dos olhos de Kate, mas ela não deu tempo, ela saiu batendo a porta. Gina acordou com a barulho assustada, Harry se levantou deixando ela sozinha na cadeira e indo atrás de Kate.

- Katerine – Harry a chamou – Eu posso explicar

- Isso é o que todos dizem quando fazem algo errado

Harry segurou no braço dela com força abrindo a primeira porta que viu na sua frente e a puxando para la. Ela sabia que era o quarto que Gina e Hermione dormiam e por sorte, Hermione não estava lá.

- Me solta – Kate gritou saindo do braço dele. Harry pegou a varinha trancando a porta e fazendo um feitiço para o som não sair o som de lá – Eu não preciso ficar trancada em um quarto com você para te ouvir, eu já vi tudo.

- O que você viu? – Harry falou em tom desafiador – Que uma menina estava ocupando o lugar que eu queria que ontem você estivesse e que você não ficou porque simplesmente me deixou falando sozinho?

Ela não respondeu se sentou na cama colocando a mão no rosto tentando se acalmar. O problema não era Gina, o problema era que simplesmente ela queria procurar ele e ele estava com outra pessoa. Ela se sentiu uma boba, acima de tudo. Como acharia que aquele garoto poderia simplesmente lhe escutar. Nem ela conseguia fazer isso por si mesma.

- Eu não tive culpa, ela veio até mim, nós conversamos – Harry se sentou tentando se explicar

- Eu não me importo – Kate falou – Eu sei que ela gosta de você, alias isso é meio obvio.

- Você não pareceu não se importar. Ela só sentou, não aconteceu nada. Eu nem a beijei,foi algo involuntário, eu precisava de um pouco de atenção.

- Harry, eu também precisava. – Kate falou chorando – Você não me deve explicações. Eu entendo.

- E por que não ficou comigo lá? Por que foi embora?

- Harry, eu sou filha dele – Kate desabafou o que a garganta dela não queria desabafar – E minha mãe não morreu de um ataque fulminante de coração, ele mandou matar ela. Como eu ia te explicar isso se nem eu consigo explicar isso para mim mesma?

Harry viu que o choro parecia mais se aproximou ela a puxando para o seu peito a abraçando. Kate foi levada, não tentou lutar contra. Harry não queria saber sobre o que ela tinha falado, apenas queria acalmá-la primeiro. Parecia que ela estava se culpando por tudo aquilo. Finalmente, ela tinha adormecido em seu braço, como ele desejava na última noite.

* * *

><p>REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS!<p> 


	34. Colocando as coisas no lugar

Capítulo XXXIV: Colocando as coisas no lugar

* * *

><p>Já era quase noite. Kate dormirá mais de oito horas seguida. Harry até ficou preocupado com isso, pois se lembrou que ela não tinha muito sono, mas a deixou dormir avisando toda a Ordem que ela precisava de descanso, o que todo mundo concordou.<p>

Mas mesmo assim Harry precisava conversar com Snape. Era a primeira vez que os dois se encarariam depois de muitas coisas. Hermione não saiu do lado de Snape e sabia que o garoto uma hora ia fazer isso, não foi surpresa para os dois ao ver ele entrando no quarto.

- Olá professor – Harry não sabia como começar a conversa

- Acho melhor eu deixar vocês dois sozinhos – Hermione falou – Vou aproveitar e ver a Kate

- Hermione, é melhor não - Harry a parou – Acho que você pode ficar aqui. Não tem nada que esconder, não é mesmo? Nós já sabemos das relações feitas aqui e por incrível que pareça eu não vim perguntar o obvio.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa – Hermione perguntou preocupada

- É melhor você sair Hermione – A voz fraca de Snape foi ouvida pela primeira vez na sala

- Eu também acho – Hermione falou saindo do quarto – Juízo vocês dois.

Harry caminhou até a cama se sentando ao lado do corpo cansado e ferido de Severo.

- Obrigado pelo o que fez pelo Sirius. Sem você ele não estaria vivo – Harry falou

Severo não disse nada, ele tinha seus problemas com o Black e tinha que admitir que nunca estava em seus planos salvar o garoto que sempre causou problemas e distúrbios envolvendo ele no tempo de colégio, mas em uma situação emergencial, ele não poderia levar em conta um sentimento de menino, por mais que Sirius tenha levado, ao seqüestrar Kate.

- Eu não estava em mim Potter – Seveo respondeu secamente

- Sabe que estamos longe das formalidades aqui – Harry disse – Então me chame de Harry, Severo.

- Parece que você cresceu nestes tempos. Não parece mais aquele garoto um homem irritante. – Severo falou ironicamente, que fez Harry dar um sorriso, seu antigo professor estava bem – Eu sei que Hermione não te contou nada e que você tem inúmeras perguntas, não vou te enrolar, eu sempre estive do seu lado, não só pela sua mãe, mas pela causa também.

- A minha mãe – Harry sorriu – Ela deve ter sido uma pessoa muito iluminada pois não há uma pessoa que tenha conhecido ela que não fale bem ou tenha um sentimento muito forte por ela. As vezes eu tenho inveja dessas pessoas

- Sua mãe te amou muito, a um ponto que poucas mães amam seus filhos. Enquanto ela ser iluminada, eu não sei ao certo, acho que ela tinha uns parafusos soltos na cabeça, ela gostava de todo mundo, sem ver maldade, sem ter pena. Ela era um ser humano muito raro.

- Severo, Kate me contou algo hoje de manhã que me assustou muito,mas que ao mesmo tempo me deu algo muito estranho, parecia que faltava uma peça para realmente ser verdade – Harry falou - Ela realmente é filha de Voldemort?

Severo mudou sua expressão para algo desesperador nos seus olhos. O encontro da menina com Voldemort teria sido tão drástico quanto ele poderia imaginar, ele sabia que isso ia acontecer, afinal ele precisava proteger a menina, mas não sabia que ia ser tão intenso ao ponto de Harry vir falar com ele.

- Eu preciso conversar com ela. Ela deve estar se sentindo extremamente perdida

- Severo – Harry tentou acalmá-lo - Ela esta dormindo agora. Não sei se ela vai querer conversar com você, nem comigo ela quer conversar direito, quando quis eu não estava em uma boa posição para ela se desabafar. É verdade então?

- Claro que não – Severo parecia ainda mais nervoso – Eu só confirmei as suspeitas de Voldemort para proteger ela, eu sei que ele jamais mataria ela ou faria algo de errado se soubesse que ela era filha dele. Eu preciso conversar com ela, por isso ela veio falar comigo, por isso ela foi sensível comigo, ela acha que eu só sou um coitado que teve que assumir isso.

- Você não sabe o alivio que me dá em saber disso – Harry falou com todo o seu coração – Não por ser filha ou não,mas sei se que se fosse e ela não estaria ao lado dele, ele iria fazer a mesma coisa que fez com a mãe dela. Hermione me contou que Bellatrix a matou, e Kate sabe disso, de alguma forma sabe que Voldemort mandou matar a mãe.

- Ele sente um remorso muito grande, por isso eu sei que mesmo deste lado, ele jamais faria algo pela filha. Ele se arrepende de ter mandado matar Natalie.

- Eu não vou contar nada disso para ela, vou deixar ela te procurar, acho que está na hora de vocês se resolverem – Harry ia se levantando,mas Severo segurou a sua mão

- Me desculpe por todos estes anos não estar efetivamente ao seu lado e me desculpe pelo nosso último encontro oficial, eu não queria te ferir daquela maneira. Não podia lhe contar o que estava acontecendo com Dumbledore

- Professor, todos nós precisamos fazer sacrifícios. O senhor com todos esses erros, conseguiu ser o homem mais corajoso que eu já conheci. Essas desculpas não são minhas, guarde suas palavras e suas forças para Kate e para se recuperar, nós iremos precisar de você.

Harry saiu do quarto sem deixar Snape responder, o menino passou o dia inteiro pensando naquela confissão que Kate fez a ele. Sabia que a história da morte da mãe era verdade, pois Hermione confirmou e até disse quem foi que matou Natalie, Bellatrix. Harry sabia que se Kate tivesse algum sentimento de vingança por aquela bruxa teria que impedir com todas as suas forças,Bellatrix não mediria esforços para mata-la mesmo Voldemort acreditando que ela era filha dele.

O pensamento de Harry estava totalmente certo.

- Milord, ela foi vista no banco, eles levaram a taça – Bellatrix insistia em dizer para o Lorde das Trevas que estava sentado na ponta da mesa – Eles levaram o idiota do Snape. Foi tudo um truque

- Snape sempre foi muito sábio, ele não precisou de ajuda alguma para sair daqui, ele se aproveitou do momento e escapou, seria muito burro da parte dele não fazer isso e eu realmente não me importo, a agora dele vai chegar. Enquanto Katerine, ela é preocupação sua, apenas minha Bellatrix. Agora saia da minha frente e vá tratar de tirar alguma coisa daquele bruxo frescurento que é o Olivaras

Voldemort se preocupava com as horcruxes, mas sabia que Harry tinha chegado ao limite da busca. Sua cobra seria sua fiel guia e para pega-la ele teria que ficar frente a frente dele. Pensar nas outra horcruxe deu um sorriso maroto, Harry jamais poderia pegar.

Hermione entrou no quarto novamente. Severo não tinha outra visita a não ser dela e da silenciosa senhora Weasley. Ele sorriu para a garota, ela estava sendo extremamente gentil com ele, eles não conversaram sobre coisas além de como ele estava, mas sabia que depois da conversa com Harry eles iriam conversar.

- Quando a Ordem virá aqui me acusar de diversos crimes e me mandar embora?

- Acho que eles não irão fazer isso, pelo contrario, Harry quer a sua ajuda. – Hermione falou se aproximando se sentando em um espaço na cama – Será que o rabugento do professor Snape vai ser ao menos educado com essas pessoas?

- Eu não contaria com isso – Snape falou puxando a para si – Seus olhos estão cansados. Você esteve chorando, eu sei disso, eu vi a sua cara de choque ao me ver aqui.

- Tinham lhe dado praticamente como morto – Hermione se limitou a dizer

- E você chorou? – Severo passou a mão no rosto da garota – Hermione, você sabe qual é a minha situação, Kate só evitou por algum tempo o obvio, nós dois sabemos disso.

- Você não entende

- É claro que eu entendo – Severo falou seriamente – Você se esqueceu de algumas partes da minha história, onde a maioria das pessoas que eu tive algum tipo de relacionamento amigável, ou algo parecido com isso, foi torturadamente morta e eu se quer pude chorar?

- Kate já sabe sobre a morte de Natalie – Hermione se lembrou da conversa que teve com Harry – Ela falou com Harry e ele veio me procurar para saber se eu sabia de alguma coisa, eu contei, acho que nós dois entramos em um acordo de que ela não deve saber que foi Bellatrix, pela segurança dela.

- Você se importa com ela não é?

- Desde a primeira vez que eu a vi – Hermione falou sorrindo – Vai ver é porque ela tem alguma coisa que você também tem. Só que ela é teimosa e não chata como o professor de poções que eu conheci aos 11 anos de idade. Harry lhe contou sobre o banco?

- Não quis falar sobre isso. Na verdade ele parecia muito mais preocupado com Katerine do que com qualquer outra coisa – Severo falou de uma forma que parecia que ele estava enciumado

- Nós perdemos a espada no meio do cofre – Hermione falou com medo da reação dele

- Deixa eu ver se eu entendi – Severo tentava não ser grosso com ela – Você a rouba de mim e a perde dentro de um banco, onde você sabe, que eles com certeza confiscariam ela, e ela jamais voltaria para vocês? Onde está sua inteligência?

- Precisamos ser rápidos – Hermione tentava se justificar - Não dava para ficar procurando ela, mas pelo menos pegamos a horcruxe. Ela esta na minha mala em um lugar seguro. Harry sentiu ela de um jeito forte, até que essa parte foi mais bacana.

Severo sorriu para a garota de um jeito triste

- O que foi?

- Nada – Severo falou abraçando ela – Eu gosto muito de você, sabia garota irritante?

Harry entrou no quarto devagar para não acordar Kate, ele ia deitar ao seu lado até ela acordar, mas ao ver os olhos brilhantes abertos percebeu que ela já estava acordada há algum tempo. Harry sorriu para ela se aproximando.

- Bom dia bela adormecida – Harry sorriu para ela se sentando no pé da cama – Dormiu bem?

- Acho que sim – Kate falou sorrindo para ele um pouco envergonhada – Acho que você me jogou algum feitiço pois eu me lembro apenas da gente discutindo e de repente eu estou aqui e já é noite.

- Não foi preciso nenhum feitiço. Você precisava descansar um pouco, apenas isso. – Harry passou a mão como se fosse fazer algum tipo de carinho na perna de Kate - Eu acabei de ver o Snape, acho que seria bacana vocês dois conversarem.

- Não sei se eu quero fazer isso – Kate se virou na cama – Acho que eu posso ficar a vida inteira neste quarto, sem nenhum problema. O que você acha?

- Acho que você é muito bonita para ficar presa dentro de um quarto e ainda mais, você já tem alguém para te resgatar e te ajudar com seus problemas.Não tenho um cavalo branco ou uma espada, mas tenho uma cicatriz na testa, e você quando viu achou legal.

- Eu não achei legal – Kate se virou novamente dando risada – Eu achei estranho, muito estranho, achei que você participava de uma ceita ou era terrivelmente louco para fazer isso.

- Eu sei que você gostou. Não precisa fingir, pode falar – Harry se levantou do pé da cama para se sentar mais próximo dela – Você achou super estiloso!

- Harry, você e esse seu vocabulário trouxa é muito mais divertido do que quando você fala essas coisas bruxas. Você devia tentar mais vezes ser você mesmo. Você não sente falta de Coca Cola quando toma esses sucos de abobora?

Harry riu da pergunta de Kate, ele nunca tinha pensado nisso, foi tão infeliz a sua vida com os trouxas que nunca se importou com as diferenças e semelhanças dos dois mundos. Sempre acreditou que mundo bruxo fosse seu verdadeiro lugar e que ele deveria se acostumar com aquilo, o que era fácil, pois adorava todos os costumes e comidas.

- Minha vida de trouxa não é como a minha vida de bruxo.

- Entendo – Kate ficou em silencio parecia que tinha dito algo errado – Acha que a sua menininha, vai ficar nervosa se eu falar para você deitar aqui comigo? Não que eu seja uma oferecida, mas é só pra fazer companhia.

- Pare de falar sobre ela, eu já te expliquei a situação.

- É verdade, ela é a oferecida da história – Kate tinha falado demais – Não que eu esteja com algum tipo de ciúmes ou algo parecido

- Não tente se explicar – Harry passou o braço pela cabeça dela para ela se apoiar no seu peito

- Agora que já invadimos o banco o que vamos fazer? – Kate perguntou

- Não sei – Harry falou pensativo – Perdemos a espada, não conseguimos destruir. O que nós sabemos é que a cobra é uma das horcruxes, mas nada além disso.

- Harry, eu acho que Voldemort deu uma parte da sua alma para a minha mãe.

- Por que?

- Não sei, mas talvez se a gente voltar na casa onde ela morou, podemos saber.

- Não acha que ele pegaria de volta?

- Talvez. – Kate falou abraçando Harry de um jeito involuntário – Eu não quero ir até ele para descobrir

- Por que não? – Harry achou estranho, mas se sentiu muito confortável na situação de vê-la a abraçando, se sentindo segura em abraço

- Eu não quero me aproximar dele e eu sei que se eu for visitar ele de novo é bem capaz de eu me sentir extremamente carente e fazer o que eu prometi para você que eu não ia fazer, fazer o que pela alma da minha mãe eu não deveria fazer, entende? Ele me seduz de uma maneira incrível, aquela gentileza toda e aquele carinho depois de tanto tempo sozinha é muito complicado de lidar, mas eu sei que ele não é uma boa pessoa e eu não quero mais problemas, ou pior, acabar como a minha mãe.

- Kate você precisa conversar com o Snape – Harry falou – Esclarecer essa história

- Esclarecer o que? Harry o que eu vou falar para ele, além de pedir desculpas de ter colocado um peso nele que não era dele? Isso é vergonhoso, desnecessário e o que mais posso falar

- Kate vai conversar com ele – Harry interrompeu – Tenho certeza que será esclarecedor

- Parece que você sabe de alguma coisa – Kate se virou para ele - Tenho certeza disso

- Há coisas que precisamos saber por nós mesmos

- Deixa eu adivinhar, é tudo uma grande mentira, na verdade nós dois jamais poderíamos ficar juntos por que somos irmãos e você precisa de um rim meu e eu sou a única doadora. Ele vai me contar tudo isso e ainda dizer que eu sou muito rica e jamais precisarei trabalhar na minha vida

- Poderiamos? – Harry reparou no verbo, na conjugação e por onde esta conversa estava caminhando, parecia que a garota nervosa com ele tinha desaparecido, estava segura e sabia o que queria, ou pelo menos mostrava isso – Isso quer dizer que estamos juntos?

- Não peço para qualquer um deitar no meu lado, quanto mais encostar no peito dele deste jeito e deixar ele passar a mão no meu cabelo deste jeito. Posso não ter respeito algum com os outros ou com os seus sentimentos Harry, já que ao virar as costas você já esta com outra no seu colo, mas eu sou uma garota de respeito.

Harry riu, ela lembrará novamente da cena

- Kate, por favor, eu não sei o que fazer para você acreditar que não há nada, não houve nada

- Não tenho que te cobrar nada, mas a partir daqui, já que você disse que esta apaixonado por mim, não faça mais nada que eu não goste, é capaz de eu explodir aquela menina e você junto como eu faço com os vidros quando eu os vejo. Vou tentar te dar uma chance

- Muito obrigada pela modéstia, senhora "vou tentar te dar uma chance".

- Vou tomar um banho, levantar, conversar com Snape e depois vamos conversar sobre essa história doida de almas, precisamos resolver isso Harry, não dá pra ficar parado. – Kate ia se levantar, mas Harry a puxou para se deitar novamente

- Acalme-se – Harry se aproximou dela – Acho que nós temos todo o tempo do mundo

Harry encostou os lábios dele nos dela ainda de olhos abertos, os olhos iam se fechando quando as línguas pediam passagem para entrar, mas um grito atrapalhou o momento.

- Meu deus! – Um grito eufórico saiu da porta do quarto. Tonks estava com os olhos arregalados ao ver os dois juntos daquele jeito – Não acredito

Tonks começou a dar risada enquanto Harry e Kate não sabiam o que fazer. Tonks não conseguia ser discreta, assim como Kate não conseguia esconder sua vergonha em ser pega beijando Harry Potter. Harry também ficou tímido ao ver Tonks ali, mas ficou mais nervoso com Kate se levantando da cama, o momento deles juntos teria acabado.

- Eu vou tomar o meu banho – Kate falou dando risada para Tonks – Se você quiser, sua curiosa pode vir comigo que eu te conto o que você quiser, mas por favor fique de boca calada, não é Harry.

- Eu não me importo – Harry falou de um jeito maroto com um sorriso ainda mais travesso

* * *

><p>Olha, eu ando demorando, mas é que anda complicada a vida aqui deste peão! Mas vamos firmes e fortes, aquela velha promessa de terminar a fic com 35 capítulos já foi né? Relaxem que ela não vai acabar ainda, prometo um pouco mais de emoção, e se vocês acham que as coisas estão se ajeitando, elas não estão. hehehe<p>

Por favor, reviews para me deixar feliz! Obrigada ao pessoal que está favoritando. É nois!


	35. Esquece o passado

Capítulo XXXV: Esquece o passado

* * *

><p>Tonks encheu Kate de perguntas e suposições depois de ver um beijo entre os dois e um momento um tanto intimo do casal, ou seria, de um futuro casal. Pois Kate não queria assumir isso para ela mesma. Tinha outras coisas para se importar, Kate olhava no espelho observando o colar e se lembrando da conversa com Voldemort. Harry sabia de alguma coisa que ela ficaria sabendo conversando com Snape, mas isso parecia ser muito mais duro do que ela imaginava. Querendo ou não, ela passou anos acreditando que ele era o pai dela.<p>

- Você não esta me ouvindo não é mesmo? – Tonks parou de falar ao ver que ela pouco respondia as perguntas ou dialogava com ela – No que você está pensando?

- Preciso conversar com o Snape – Kate falou lentamente tentando engolir aquela afirmação

- Acalma-se, vamos descer. Remus esta louco para conversar com você. Você come, se distrai um pouco e depois vai conversar com ele. Tenho certeza que será muito melhor, ainda mais, acho que você esta morrendo de fome.

- Tonks – Kate se virou para a garota. As duas estavam no banheiro da casa – Remus quer me matar porque eu quase matei o amigo dele, assim como todos da Ordem. Não sei o que é mais animador.

- Harry não te contou sobre a reunião que ele teve com a ordem – Tonks parecia confusa – Estava na cara que vocês tinham alguma coisa. Ele convocou todos para deixar claro que você é uma pessoa importante para esta guerra e que o seu pai também, e que simplesmente não podemos ignorar isso.

- E o que eles disseram? – Kate perguntou

- Aquelas coisas de sempre. Você já viu como é, há alguns muitos tradicionais, outros muito mais abertos do que a gente esperava. Remus por exemplo, acredita que conversando um pouco com você, você possa encontrar seus poderes, ou aperfeiçoa-los. Ele já foi professor de Hogwarts alguns anos atrás.

- E vocês dois como estão? – Kate percebeu que quando ela perguntou a expressão de Tonks mudou, ela parecia um pouco decepcionada – Deixa eu adivinhar, a mesma coisa né?

Tonks só movimentou o rosto. A conversa teria terminado ali. Remus tinha seus problemas e seus motivos para estar daquele jeito, se culpando pelo o filho. As coisas não aconteceram de um jeito feliz na sua vida, tudo tinha algo bom e algo terrível, e ele sabia que Tonks estava jurada de morte. Ele descobriu isso na sua semana de lua cheia e aquilo lhe maltratava cada nervo do seu corpo. Parecia que apenas uma pessoa poderia lhe acalmar, mas Sirius Black estava com outros problemas

- Remus, o que eu vou fazer? Aquele bastardo salvou a minha vida. E o que eu fiz nestes últimos tempos? Apenas o acusei, maltratei a filha dele, tive vontade de esfolá-lo com a minha própria mão. Tenho certeza que ele fez isso para eu ficar deste jeito, maldito.

- Sirius não seja infantil – Remus revirava os olhos. O amigo nem tinha se recuperado e pensava no que Snape tinha feito por ele – Essas guerrinhas de escola ficaram para traz, estamos em uma guerra e querendo ou não, para a nossa sorte ele esta do nosso lado. Sou muito grato a ele, e você tem que ser também. Eu não iria suportar perder o único amigo que me restou. Por mais que você não seja o exemplo mais bacana de amigo, Black.

- Você também não é Remus, principalmente em me chamar de imaturo. Eu sei que é isso que você pensa, mas é do ranhoso que estávamos falando – Sirius na cama tentou se levantar e arregalar os olhos para Remus – Do Ranhoso. Não tem como desconsiderar nosso passado.

- Nós temos mais coisas para nos preocupar almofadinhas. Você sabe disso. A guerra continua, Harry reuniu ontem a Ordem deixando claro de que Kate e Snape são essenciais para nós o que eu não discordo, precisamos viver pelo menos em paz aqui dentro.

- E você está em paz – Sirius perguntou para o amigo

- Depois nós conversamos – Remus se levantou – Descanse, pois você precisa ficar bem para ajudar Harry. Ainda temos uma guerra para vencer e você não pode simplesmente morrer ou ficar em uma cama que nem é sua.

Remus saiu dando de cara com uma Kate totalmente distraída,que quase tropeçou nele se não fosse ele segura-la pelo ombro. Remus olhou para ela que estava com uma cara muito assustada

- Acho que você esta andando demais com a minha mulher – Remus riu

- Remus – Kate sorriu e involuntariamente o abraçou – Que bom que você esta bem

Remus achou estranho aquele abraço, mas o aceitou com o mesmo carinho que ela deu

- Como foram seus dias? Não sei como é a vida de um lobisomem, mas não deve ser a melhor coisa do mundo. Também se fosse, não me conte, vai que eu invento de ser uma também.

- Não fale sobre isso. Nem queira ter uma vida como a minha. Mas não foi das piores transformações, agora só o mês que vem, e você como vai, soube das suas aventuras. Parece que incorporou o espírito bruxo do seu sangue?

- Sim – Kate respondeu – Tonks disse que você queria conversar comigo. Que você talvez poderia me ajudar com essas coisas de bruxos, agora eu tenho uma varinha e pelo jeito a gente se dá bem.

- É, eu posso te ajudar, eu já fui professor em Hogwarts – Remus falou - É bom você aprender alguns feitiços inclusive aparatar, você precisa ficar independente do seu meio de locomoção, por mais que seja altamente perigoso. O Ministério consegue monitorar isso.

- Lupin – A voz de Molly entrou pelo corredor – A menina nem acordou e você já esta enchendo a cabeça dela com trasgos? Venha querida, você deve estar com fome, Fleur preparou algo trouxa que ela sabia cozinhar especialmente para você. Deixe os problemas para depois, ainda temos bastante tempo para pensar nisso.

Kate desceu com Molly e comeu com parte da Ordem, ou melhor, os Weasley e Harry. Remus e Tonks deixaram a casa para visitar os pais de Tonks. Hermione também estava lá, super atenta na conversa entre Fleur, Molly e Gina, as mulheres da casa. Kate só olhava para a escada sabendo que o momento de conversar com Snape tinha chego. Ron incrivelmente estava conversando com ela de um jeito diferente, mais gentil do que ele costumava a ser, as piadas dele com Harry até a tirava dos pensamentos, mas nada fazia ela deixar de pensar no que falaria para Snape, como pediria desculpas.

- Você esta bem? – Harry se aproximou de Kate depois do jantar – Esta com uma cara meio estranha, quer conversar sobre alguma coisa? Eu fiz alguma coisa errado?

- Não, claro que não. Você não é sempre o errado da história – Kate sorriu para ele – Eu só estou um pouco ansiosa, mas vou acabar com isso agora. Me deseja sorte?

- Boa sorte – Harry ia se aproximando dela, mas ela se afastou envergonhada

- Harry, aqui não. Deixe eles me aceitarem, depois eles podem me matar pelo golpe que estou dando no menino que irá salvar o mundo dos bruxos mais loucos e bizarros do mundo inteiro. – Kate e Harry deram risadas juntos disfarçando a situação – Tudo bem, que eu não preciso ser aceita por ninguém, eu sou a mais normal de vocês.

Kate deixou Harry dando risada enquanto subia as escadas. Hermione viu de longe ela subindo e deu um olhar bem significante para Harry que simplesmente sorriu para ela.

- Existe a possibilidade dos dois se matarem lá em cima? – Artur perguntou vendo a troca de olhar dos dois – Para a gente já ficar preparado por aqui

- Acho que não precisaremos disso – Hermione respondeu

Kate olhou para a porta e desejou que Snape estivesse dormindo e que aquilo ficasse para outro dia, alias, ela poderia fugir dali e entrar em um quarto e esperar por amanhã,mas nem sono ela estava e sabia que precisava entrar lá. Ela lembrou das palavras de Harry e girou a maçaneta da porta. Ela precisava conversar com ele para saber quem ela era.

Kate abriu a porta devagar vendo se ele estava dormindo ou não, mas viu logo de cara os olhos negros olhando a janela aberta. Vinha um vento frio da janela, Kate sabia que ele não estava em condições de ir até lá e fecha-la, mas não era isso que estava tirando a atenção deSnape, Kate viu os olhos perdidos, seus pensamentos estavam longe dali.

- Posso entrar? – Kate perguntou quebrando o silencio e também a sua ansiedade

Snape olhou para ela assustado. Até ela se assustou com ela mesma, mas ele logo vez um gesto que sim e ela fechou a porta atrás um momento sentiu a mesma coisa quando foi visitar Voldemort e ele fechou a porta, mas ao olhar novamente para o quarto e para o corpo cansado de Snape ela percebeu que eram situações opostas.

Kate foi direto para a Snape sem perguntar se ele queria ou não que fechasse a janela e encostou os vidros deixando o vento frio fora do quarto. Kate observou o céu lindo que estava lá fora e aquele homem totalmente sem forças na cama

- Como você está? – Kate se virou para ele

- Me recuperando – Snape respondeu sem saber o que fazer. Ele tinha na sua mente que não poderia ser grosso ou rude com ela, precisava ser uma pessoa que ele não estava acostumado a ser, uma pessoa carinhosa – Mas eu estou bem.

- Que bom – Kate tentou sorrir se sentando na cadeira próxima da cama e vendo as inúmeras poções que estavam no criado mudo da cama – Também com tanta coisa você precisa ficar bem né a não ser que você tenha uma overdose.

- Essas poções não me deixam nem com sono que dirá me dar uma overdose.

- Eu sei como é isso, eu tenho problemas para dormir desde pequena – Kate falou

- Eu sei – Snape disse um baixo um pouco envergonhado sabendo que estava entrando em um território perigoso em menos de cinco minutos de conversa, mas não podia fugir do assunto – Acho que no nosso primeiro encontro nós não fomos devidamente apresentados, eu estava alterado com um alto nível de adrenalina no corpo e você também.

- É verdade, mas talvez naquele dia você diria que era meu pai e eu diria que era a sua filha e hoje eu sei que nós não temos este vinculo – Kate falou delicadamente – Tudo bem que nós falamos e ouvimos demais naquele dia. E eu acredito que ambos estavam certos.

Era a primeira vez que Kate estava tão próxima dele sem estar nervosa, ele olhou por alguns minutos para o rosto da garota para observar aqueles detalhes que a distancia não deixaram ele ver, observou que a menina que ele tinha visto crescer de longe,já era uma mulher e na sua frente estava uma mulher decidida e calma, bem diferente da jovem que era Kate, uma menina elétrica e cheia de vida. Ela tinha tudo da mãe, mas Snape tinha que concordar que alguns aspectos eram dele, principalmente a convicção dos olhos.

- Estou com medo da sua análise – Kate riu quebrando o gelo entre eles. Snape não parava de olhar para ela analisando cada traço do seu rosto e esqueceu de continuar a conversa

- Será que você pode se sentar aqui do meu lado – Snape apontou para o espaço na cama bem ao lado dele – Talvez assim de perto a gente possa quebrar algumas fronteiras que eu mesmo construí ao longo dos anos.

- Severo – Kate balançou a cabeça abaixando olhando para seus próprios pés - Eu não preciso mais disso, entende? Eu não preciso mais. Eu só estou auqi para dizer desculpas por aquilo que eu te cobrei, eu não tive culpa, eu não sabia, eu devia ter te agradecido.

- Por favor, sente-se aqui – Severo institiu tentando se sentar na cama também.

Kate percebeu o quanto o peito dele e todo o o seu corpo estava machucado e ele com uma expressão dura de dor por se movimentar. Não tinha não dizer não ou deixar ele daquele jeito. Ela deu a volta na cama se sentando e ajudando ele a ficar de um modo mais confortável e sentado na cama. Kate olhou para o peito dele sem camisa e cheio de cicatrizes e feridas.

- Ele fez isso com você? – Kate perguntou assustada, sem olhar para os olhos dele

- Claro que não – Severo deu uma risada irônica – Eu tive a incrível idéia de enfrentar alguns cinqüenta comensais do qual eu sempre tratei com desdém, eles quiseram se vingar das minhas ironias.

- Eu sinto muito - Kate passou a mão nas cicatrizes com cuidado.

- Da última vez que eu conversei com a sua mãe ela me disse que queria contar toda a verdade para você, mas eu não deixei. Essas cicatrizes não são nada perto das coisas que eu fiz com você. Tenho certeza que você tem inúmeras dentro de você muito piores que essas.

Kate desde que tinha se aproximado dele não tinha fitado seus olhos. Olhava para baixo, para o peito de Snape, mas não para os seus olhos. Isso seria enfrentar a verdade.

- Ela sabia que ia ser morta – Snape completou – E sabia que você ia ficar sozinha, eu fui novamente um covarde, eu não podia abandonar as minhas causas, Dumbledore tentou insisti mas no dia que sua mãe morreu foi ele quem apareceu lá na sua frente e não eu. Eu não imaginava que uma garota tão feliz e auto confiante ficaria daquele estado.

- Não importa isso agora – Kate olhou para ele – Não importa. Você foi muito bacana de ter enfrentado isso com ela, de certa forma, Dumbledore cuidou de mim e você pagou parte do meu aluguel nestes anos, graças a essa sua coragem e não covardia. Eu sinto muito, eu não sei da história e de verdade eu não quero saber, a única coisa que eu quero é que você tire essa responsabilidade de você.

Snape deu um grande suspiro olhando para a garota

- Achei que você fosse mais inteligente. Eu não estaria aqui me desculpando e tentando ser delicado com você se eu não tivesse alguma coisa com você. Eu sabia que eu ia morrer e sabia que eu ia realmente te deixar sozinha, não podia fazer o meu sacrifício de viver longe de você, o sacrifício da sua mãe de deixar tudo para te criar, acabar nas mãos de Voldemort. Eu disse a ele que você era a filha dele para alimentar uma suspeita e fazer com que ele não a matasse.

- Eu sei que você esta falando isso para eu ficar longe dele – Kate deu uma risada fraca – Se é este o problema pode ficar tranqüilo, eu não sou de ficar do lado de quem mata a minha mãe. Por mais que ele me ofereça algo que eu não tive, o tempo não volta, eu cresci, minha mãe fez o papel de pai também e muito bem. E agora, é o que menos preciso é de um ser desses do meu lado.

- Katerine Craig – Severo segurou ela pelo braço, percebeu que ela tinha ficado irritada e extremamente irônica nas suas últimas palavras – Eu não estou mentindo. Por mais que pareça muito melhor saber que ele ao te ver te tratou como você sempre quis ser tratada pelo seu pai, eu sou o seu pai. Olhe para você, olhe para mim, esta na cara isso. Voldemort tem arrependimento profundo por ter mandado matar a sua mãe, ele jamais faria isso com você. Eu precisava disso para te proteger, se não tudo isso teria sido em vão.

Kate ficou muda e sem expressão no rosto. A mão de Snape que apertava o seu braço soltou dela, uma expressão cansada no rosto dele fez com que ele passasse a mão no rosto para tentar pensar que ele deveria ser carinhoso com ela e não ignorante desta maneira

- Eu sei que é difícil entender – Snape bufou – Ou melhor eu não sei, eu não sou você para saber como é estar na sua pele e ter uma pai desses que te renegou a vida inteira, também não é fácil ter uma vida como a minha, eu tive que fazer escolhas muito duras, eu tive que aprender com o seu sofrimento que eu não podia lutar contra meus instintos. Não era fácil ver você crescer sentado no banco mais longe enquanto eu via você brincar.Não estar ao seu lado quando você ganhava suas medalhas, quando você se machucava, ou quando olhava para o céu da janela do sótão. Não foi fácil ver você se perdendo depois que sua mãe morreu. Eu fingia muito bem que eu não me importava, mas só eu sei também o que era me trancar no meu quarto e pensar em tudo isso e não estar lá.

Kate tentou se levantar, mas ele a segurou.

- Eu posso ter sido a vida inteira um maldito insensível, mas quando você precisou eu estava lá do seu lado e quando eu precisei realmente proteger, eu te protegi. Na Ordem, você sempre esteve segura, por mais que eles tenham feito tudo que eles fizeram. Quando você dormia no metrô eu que pagava para o maquinista de colocar em um taxi para você voltar pra casa

Kate olhou para ele assustada.

- Quando eu disse que eu vi você se perder é porque realmente eu vi você se perder e quando eu te chamo de egoísta você sabe que eu tenho muitos motivos para falar isso. – Snape estava em um tom serio, muito mais serio do que Kate poderia imaginar – Você brincou com a sua própria vida

- Porque eu não tinha ninguém – Kate se soltou com força dele se levantando da cama e gritando, de forma nervosa deixando as lagrimas caírem – Porque eu nunca tive ninguém, você quis ficar na minha sombra sendo que eu precisava de você. Sabe o que eu pedia naquela janela, quando eu olhava para as estrelas, que você voltasse para ficar com a minha mãe. Voce sabia tudo de mim, mas sabia que ela chorava nos meus aniversários, no Natal, no Ano Novo? Você sabia que eu estava quase me matando e você o que fez? Esperou eu sobreviver para me chamar de egoísta. Agora fala que me quer ver viva? Para que? Para saber que realmente você é um idiota. Por que você me contou tudo isso? Para eu perder a ilusão de que eu tinha alguém que realmente se importava comigo. Já parou para pensar que ele tem mais coração que você?

- Eu sei disso – Snape cortou os gritos dela – Mas o amor possessivo dele é perigoso demais

- Quem é você para falar de amor Severo Snape – Kate debochou dele – Você sempre foi rejeitado, amargurado por ter visto sua princesinha casar com outro. Usou a minha mãe que te amava, procurava a sua filha quando não tinha o que fazer ou com o que se importar e ainda diz que sabe alguma coisa sobre o amor.

Kate tinha lido a mente de Snape em segundos, o que deixou ele assustado com o desenvolvimento dos poderes da menina. Ele sabia que isso ai acontecer quando ela tivesse contato com a magia dela, mas não tão rapidamente, e de uma forma que ele não poderia sentir. Snape viu que ela estava abrindo a porta, mas rapidamente pegou a varinha que estava ao seu lado e a trancou

- Você não pode fugir assim –Severo gritou – Como você sempre foge dos seus problemas

- Ok, eu vou lá – Harry falou na parte debaixo da casa ouvindo os gritos dos dois, mas Hermione o segurou – Hermione me solte é bem capaz dos dois se matarem lá dentro. Eu achei que ia ser uma boa conversa, mas parece que virou uma situação perigosa

- A gente precisa deixar eles se resolverem – Hermione falou puxando Harry

- Hermione tem razão – Molly falou – Mas qualquer coisa quem irá lá sou eu.

Remus aparatou no jardim da casa correndo abrindo a porta para gerar ainda mais tensão na casa. O professor estava aparentemente sem fôlego e com os olhos saltados e a pele branca. Alguma coisa tinha acontecido de muito grave.

- Mataram o pai da Tonks – Foi tudo que ele tinha para falar – Eu preciso de ajuda para tirar as duas da casa, pois elas não querem sair de lá.

Kate olhava furiosa para Snape sem saber o que estava acontecendo no outro andar da casa.

- O que você quer que eu enfrente? Agora que eu sei de tudo o que eu mais preciso saber? Saber que você sente muito, que você não sabe como se desculpar, que você se sente extremamente culpado, mas que sabe que o que fez foi certo? Eu não preciso dessa humilhação toda, você é só um cara, nada, além disso.

Severo sentiu seu corpo estremecer, estava muito limitado par continuar aquela conversa. Kate percebeu que depois do grito ele não conseguia se estabilizar. Ele apontou a varinha para a porta e a porta foi destrancada.

- Eu não tenho como lutar contra suas magoas – Severo falou sem olhar para ela

Kate viu algo que não conseguia acreditar, parecia que aquele homem que ela acreditava ser muito frio e muito insensível depois de tantas coisas que aconteceram com ele estava engolindo o choro, mas mesmo assim deixando algumas lagrimas cair.

Ela queria abrir a porta e sair dali, continuar com raiva ou gritando com ele com aquela tentativa de sentimentalismo barato dele, mas era tudo tão real que Kate fez tudo ao contrario. Se aproximou da cama e voltou a se sentar no mesmo lugar onde pegou a mão dele tirando a varinha e colocando no criado mudo do lado da cama.

- É melhor você deitar, você precisa se recuperar – Kate falou cobrindo ele

- Me desculpa – Severo falou olhando para ela – Por tudo

- Descanse, não adianta a gente querer conversar sobre as coisas que passaram, sempre haverá a minha magoa e a sua magoa. Me desculpe pelas coisas que eu falei, eu não queria te magoar. Você precisa se recuperar, Harry precisa de você e Hermione parece que também precisa. – Kate tentou sorrir – E eu acredito que no fundo também irei precisar.

* * *

><p>Demorou, mas veio! O que vocês acharam do capítulo? Quero muitas reviews. :)<p> 


	36. A carta e a realidade

Capítulo XXXVI: A carta e a realidade

* * *

><p>Kate tentou segurar Tonks e o seu choro depois que ficou sabendo da morte do pai, mas o que mais incomodava ela era que a mãe de Tonks não tirava os olhos dela enquanto ela estava próxima da filha. Andrômeda estava tão alucinada quanto Tonks, mas Remus não saiu do seu lado. Assim com Kate e Hermione ficaram ao lado de Tonks. Parecia algo injusto, a mãe de Tonks que nunca aceitou o casamento da filha agora sendo acudida pelo genro, que apenas pensava no filho dentro de Tonks, o quanto ele estava sofrendo e o quanto aquela angustia dela poderia ser perigoso.<p>

Kate leu tudo da mente de Remus e no fundo ficou feliz por saber que ele estava pensando naquilo. De tanto ouvir Tonks falar do marido, era bom saber que no fundo ele se importava e amava ela e a criança que estava por vir. A única coisa que mexeu com ela foi saber que Remus sabia o motivo da morte do pai de Tonks, queriam a cabeça da menina por ela ter se casado e agora estar grávida de um lobisomem, sujando ainda mais a história de uma família tradicional bruxa.

Kate esperou todos dormirem com os calmantes que Molly fez para procurar Harry para conversar sobre aquilo. Eles precisavam sair dali e voltar à procura das horcruxes e correr contra o tempo antes que eles façam a mesma coisa com toda a família Weasley já que eles também são traidores de sangue e essa era a nova modalidade de Voldemort, matar todos que eram traidores.

Kate entrou no quarto de Ron e Harry enquanto eles estavam conversando. Houve um silencio da parte de Ron, ela se lembrou do que ele falou sobre o ciúmes, então resolveu fazer o que era uma conversa de dois virar de três.

- Ron – Kate o chamou – Não precisa sair, esse é o seu quarto e o que tenho para falar você também pode ajudar ou pelo menos ficar muito mais assustado do que o normal.

Ron ficou. Kate naquele momento percebeu algo que não tinha percebido antes, mas seu cérebro estava começando a ler mentes sem elas perceber, parecia sair controle dela o que era muito mais preocupante do que divertido. Ela não gostava de sair do seu controle.

- O que aconteceu? – Harry parecia apreensivo

- Mataram o pai da Tonks porque querem matar ela, algum tipo de vingança para os traidores do sangue bruxo. Parece que Voldemort resolveu realmente fazer uma limpeza de vez – Kate percebeu que Ron ficou de um segundo para o outro totalmente branco – Eu sei o que isso significa para você Ron, por isso pedi para você ficar. A gente precisa agir logo inclusive sair daqui, já passamos muito tempo aqui.

- Kate, nós não sabemos o que vamos fazer – Harry falou

- Nós vamos até o bairro onde eu morava com a minha mãe antes dela morrer. A casa ainda está lá, podemos encontrar alguma coisa lá e agora contamos com Snape. Ele pode nos ajudar, Harry eu sei que eu devo ir pra lá, pra saber qualquer coisa. Ele pode ter deixado alguma pista, Severo disse que ele se sente arrependido com o que fez com a minha mãe.

- Você foi comigo até a casa dos meus pais, nada mais justo que eu vá com você.

- Mas sem ser seqüestrado – Ron falou assustado – Pelo menos foi o que aconteceu com você Katerine, mas essa história sobre as mortes, o que vamos fazer? Para onde vamos? Não posso deixar que meus pais, meus irmãos, aconteça alguma coisa com eles.

- Precisamos conversar com o Kim, acredito que aqui ainda seja um lugar seguro. – Harry pensou no que Kate estava falando - Se não algum deles que estão dentro do Ministério saberiam.

- Harry, Tonks está dentro do ministério e não sabe sobre isso – Kate o alertou – Talvez devêssemos acampar em alguma floresta, sei que isso pode ser perigoso, mas é o que nos restou. Acredito que estamos muito expostos por aqui. O importante é estarmos unidos, eu acho.

- Então precisamos sair agora daqui? – Ron perguntou

- Não agora, mas o mais rápido possível amanhã. – Kate respondeu – Precisamos dar um jeito em Sirius e Snape, mas acho que a gente consegue transportá-los.

- Sirius está bem – Harry complementou

- Mas Snape não. Não consegui nem terminar de brigar com ele porque fiquei com dó.

- Pelos gritos que a gente ouviu – Ron falou um pouco tímido – Parecia que ele esta totalmente salvo e com uma ótima saúde.

- Pois é, mas depois ele desistiu de brigar comigo.

- E o que você fez? – Harry perguntou ansioso

- O que qualquer pessoa faria no meu lugar – Kate falou baixinho se culpando – Baixei as armas, tentei acalmá-lo, cobri ele e deixei-o sozinho com os pensamentos dele.

- Ele te contou? – Harry aproveitou o momento para tirar suas dúvidas

- Aham – Kate baixou a cabeça – Voltamos à velha vida de sempre, mas admito que eu fique feliz em saber dessas coisas, eu prefiro assim, não sei se eu era forte o suficiente para ter uma relação dessas com Voldemort. Prefiro mil vezes o idiota e insensível do Snape

- Não estou entendo nada – Ron falou quebrando o momento dos dois

Naquela noite todos dormiram bem, menos Hermione que tentava dormir ao lado de Snape, mas parecia que o sono agitado dele não conseguia o fazerele ter uma noite em paz. Além disso, ele estava soando muito e murmurando alguma coisa. Parecia ser reflexo da conversa com Kate.

Hermione ia fazer alguma coisa, mas uma mão a segurou devagar. Snape meio confuso olhou para ela de um jeito daquele nunca tinha olhado antes, um jeito carinhoso que ela jamais poderia imaginar vindo dos olhos daquele homem.

- Fica aqui comigo – A voz rouca de Snape era muita fraca, mas muito decidida.

- Você está com febre – Hermione não queria dizer aquilo, queria apenas aceitar a proposta, mas precisava ser sabia.

- Minha febre vai passar com você do meu lado – Snape deu um espaço na cama e se virou deixando um espaço perfeito para ela se encaixar nele.

Hermione não tinha como recusar, um gesto de um Severo perturbado, mas ao mesmo tempo sincero não podia ser desperdiçado ainda mais em tempos que não se sabia o que vinha no dia de amanhã.

Pensando no amanhã Kate acordou cedo demais, precisava arrumar as situações que estavam acontecendo. Precisava conversar com Tonks, precisava falar com Fleur, Gui e Molly, precisava conversar com Remus, dizer para ele que ele precisava contar a verdade para Tonks e mais que isso precisava voltar as suas origens.

Porém, a confusão já estava formada logo na cozinha da casa. A mulher que não tirava os olhos de Kate falava algumas coisas, Molly outras, Fleur em silencio e Tonks conversando algo com Hermione e Gina estava como sempre a olhando.

Parecia que ela tinha sido a última mulher da casa para participar daquilo, mas ao olhar para a cena percebeu que aquele não era o seu mundo e havia algo muito mais interessante para ela naquela manhã. Dois elfos domésticos encostados na porta.

- Você tem visita – Molly falou, mas Kate a ignorou olhando apenas para Monstro e Dobby – Eles se negaram a falar alguma palavra, querem falar apenas com você.

- Vamos lá fora – Kate falou um pouco apreensiva enquanto os dois elfos iam para fora, Kate nem olhou para traz apenas seguiu os elfos e bateu a porta

- Aconteceu alguma coisa – Tonks falou se levantando da mesa

- Estamos discutindo a morte do seu pai, o que faremos com o corpo ele – Andrômeda gritou para a filha que estava indo atrás da menina – Ela tem os problemas dela, a vida dela, você, por favor, cuide da sua vida.

- Mãe, nada disso vai trazer meu pai de volta, quanto mais um enterro – Tonks foi extremamente ignorante com a mãe – Não jogue seus problemas em cima dela, cuide deles e deixe-a com os dela e quem quer ajudar.

- O que aconteceu? – Kate perguntou olhando para os dois de forma intimidadora – Combinamos que vocês só viriam aqui se tivesse acontecido alguma coisa.

Monstro estava com medo dela, ela fez a mentir, enquanto Dobby apenas olhava para ela ansioso demais para ficar nervoso. Ela conseguiu um momento com os elfos pedindo para que eles ficassem de olho na sua casa e na região para que se houvesse algo diferente eles lhe avisassem.

- Um garoto chegou à sua casa e começou a gritar com a porta – Monstro falou fugindo dos olhos dele – Ele gritou alguma coisa relacionado a..

- A senhorita desistir dos seus sonhos, que você não podia sumir do mundo deste jeito, que era exagero demais você desistir daquilo que você mais queria por conta da morte da sua mãe – Dobby parecia reproduzir o que ouviu meio que se perdendo nas palavras porque não entendia o seu contexto

- Ele falou algo sobre alguma carta – Monstro voltou a falar – Quando notamos que os trouxas também recebem cartas, mas não com corujas, tinha algumas coisas no lugar onde estava escrito "correspondência".

- Ele parecia um pouco alterado para conversar com uma porta – Dobby acrescentou – Ai a menina que você pediu para a gente ficar de olho o tirou de lá e disse que cada um tem suas escolhas e que a sua era ficar longe deles naquele momento e longe de você mesma.

Kate não respondeu e não mudou a expressão do rosto, o que assustou Monstro, parecia que a ida deles até ela tinha sido em vão, principalmente porque ela deixou claro que eles deviam procurar ela só se for urgente. E ela não tinha cara de que era urgente.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Não havia nada que pudesse deixar Tonks fora da conversa

- Nada senhorita – Monstro respondeu entre os dentes

Kate não respondeu, pois estava muito mais concentrada no que estava na sua mão, haviam algumas cartas que ela pouco se importou por ser publicidade ou coisas que não tinham importância, mas no meio delas, tinha algo que ela não esperava, alias, havia se esquecido desde que foi seqüestrada por Remus e Sirius.

- Essas daqui não tem importância – Kate falou dando as cartas na mão dos elfos – Muito obrigada pela ajuda meninos. Obrigada mesmo.

Os dois elfos domésticos não entenderam o que tinha acontecido. Ela não disse mais nada além de se virar e voltar para a casa com a carta na mão.

- Eu estava falando com você – Tonks murmurou nervosa correndo atrás dela

Kate não deu ouvidos para Tonks, não queria falar nada com ninguém, quando entrou na casa era meio obvio que as pessoas estavam olhando para ela, principalmente porque tinha algo na mão que não tinha antes.

- Tonks depois nós conversamos – Kate falou entrando no quarto de Snape sabendo que ali ela não entraria e nem outra pessoa. Ela queria se evitada como o pai, mas para a sua infelicidade Snape estava acordado e extremamente assustado com a última frase, com a cara estranha da filha e com a expressão dela de surpresa ao olhar para ele – Oi, bom dia.

Kate olhou para a porta querendo sair, mas sabia que não ia ser a melhor coisa do mundo, mas Hermione logo abriu a porta cortando o clima de indecisão. As duas se entreolharam, Kate olhou para Snape e para Hermione algumas vezes e de fato saiu de cena, entrando no corredor e se enviando no outro quarto, agora de Sirius, que para a sua sorte estava dormindo.

- O que aconteceu? – Snape perguntou quando Hermione se aproximou dele

- Dobby e Monstro vieram entregar alguma coisa para ela – Hermione falou preocupada – Severo, Andrômeda gostaria de conversar com você, disse para ela que iria ver se você esta bem. Não acho que você deva você passou muito mal essa noite. Acho que teve algumas alucinações.

- Por isso você acordou muito cedo? Por que achou que eu estava alucinando quando eu disse para você deitar ao meu lado? – Severo perguntou com um tom sério demais para Hermione

- Eu não sei o que achar de você – Hermione foi sincera – Mas o mistério é uma dádiva.

- Eu preciso sair dessa cama, se não nunca irei me recuperar, é hora de seguir – Snape falou se levantando com todo cuidado se sentando na cama. Hermione ia segura-lo, mas ele recusou – Diga a Andrômeda que eu converso com ela e veja o que esta acontecendo com Kate.

O coração de Kate palpitava e suas mãos tremiam demais para abrir aquela carta, haviam tantas coisas que mudaram na sua cabeça, na sua até mesmo no futuro, mas ela sabia que o sonho de criança ainda estava lá ,assim como a sua essência ainda estavam ali, a mantendo na linha e aquela carta faria ela voltar ao mundo real.

Kate finalmente abriu e percebeu que sim era de fato o que ela imaginava o que ela lutou por oito anos e foi reprovada cinco vezes na prova. Amadurecimento, flexibilidade, experiência de vida, eram tantas as coisas que os juízes falavam para ela dizendo que faltava algo para ela ser aprovada, mas finalmente não havia mais nada, ela foi convocada para ser membro da Escola Real de Arte, como ginasta artística e bailarina. Iria dar aula, iria disputar, iria fazer números maravilhosos com toda infraestrutura que um atleta sonha.

- Parece que você acaba de receber a sua carta de Hogwarts atrasada – Sirius deixou escapar seu pensamento ao observar a garota sentada olhando para a carta impressionada

Kate não falou apenas respondeu com um sorriso que Sirius tinha que admitir que nunca tivesse visto mais belo e mais inocente e sem duvida alegre.

- Pelo visto está bem vivo ehem – Kate falou observando ele se levantar

- Preciso estar, chega de ficar na cama – Sirius falou passando a mão no rosto – Sem contar, que eu preciso conversar com o vizinho do lado que salvou a minha vida, antes que o aluado tenha algum problema cabeludo e acabe com a minha raça de cachorro.

- Não entendi o que você disse, mas isso deve ser efeito dos remédios – Kate franziu a testa – Não precisa tocar no meu nome na conversa e nem pedir desculpas sobre o que você fez comigo, eu já quase matei você involuntariamente

- Você leu a minha mente? – Sirius a questionou

- Li? – Kate passou a mão na cabeça dela – Jurava que você tinha falado alguma coisa.

- Não, eu não falei – Sirius falou estranhando – Você está com controle dos seus poderes?

- Nunca tive controle de nada Sirius, que dirá de poderes mágicos, mas de qualquer forma, você entendeu o recado e é isso que importa – Kate desconversou saindo do quarto.

Ela sabia que algumas coisas estavam fora do controle, mas aquele não era seu lugar e não seria mais o seu lugar. Tinha que admitir que todo o seu poder de vingança contra a morte da sua mãe era em vão perto de algo que as duas lutaram juntas e que agora ela conseguiria. Talvez fosse hora de acabar com as férias no mundo bruxo.

Quando Harry ficou sabendo do que aconteceu pela manhã logo foi atrás de Kate que estava avoada conversando alguma coisa com Tonks sobre o pai. Ela sabia que Andrômeda estava no quarto com o Snape, e as duas não sabiam o motivo da conversa.

- Eu sei que eles se conheceram em algum determinado momento, porque quando eu falava alguma coisa dele, minha mãe sempre dizia que por traz de toda pessoa existe uma história – Tonks sussurrava para Kate – Pelo menos assim ela esquece essa história de enterrar o meu pai

- O que vocês fizeram com o corpo – Kate perguntou olhando para o lado observando Harry e Hermione conversarem alguma coisa - No fundo enterrar é sempre a pior hipótese.

- Fizemos o que se faz com mortos de guerra. Eles enterram em um determinado campo que depois vira memorial. É muito mais simples e muito mais acolhedor saber que ele morreu por isso.

- Mas seu pai não era bruxo

- Mas era de uma família bruxa. É direito de ele ser enterrado lá. Ele não morreu em vão

- Eu sei que não – Kate falou olhando para a bruxa tentando sorrir – Tonks, você precisa se cuidar, você sabe muito bem que você é um alvo muito fácil por estar grávida e muito interessante por vir de uma família traidora de sangue.

Tonks ficou em silencio olhando para a cara de Kate.

- Você sabe de alguma coisa – Tonks quase abriu a boca de susto – Como você sabe? Quando você foi até Voldemort ele contou para você?

- Não – Kate não sabia como explicar – Mas, fiquei sabendo por uma pessoa que você acha que não se preocupa com você e com essa criança, mas não dorme a noites pensando que pode acontecer alguma coisa com vocês.

Tonks não podia deixar um sorriso sair do rosto

- Você conversou com ele? – Tonks sabia do quem ela estava falando

- Não é bem isso – Kate franziu a testa rindo e apontando para a sua cabeça – Eu coletei alguns dados, por sorte Tonks, você tem uma amiga que Le mentes e um marido teimoso que não quer assumir que está feliz com você, com essa criança e com a família que estará construindo. Então se cuide, ou melhor, cuide da sua família, no futuro quero ver vocês lindos e unidos.

- Isso parece uma despedida – Tonks deu risada, ela não estava se importando com o fato de ser morta e sim com a importância que Remus dava para ela e a para a criança

- Talvez seja – Kate sorriu tristemente – Mas não é um adeus.

- Tem alguma coisa haver com o que aconteceu de manhã?

- Tonks, eu tenho uma vida fora daqui. Eu posso não ter nada do que tem aqui, mas eu constroi uma vida lá e lá é o meu lugar. Mas não vou deixar vocês na mão - Kate abraçou a amiga – E quando esta criança linda da tia nascer eu vou estar do seu lado. Eu tenho certeza disso.

Andrômeda descia as escadas com algo atrás dela, ela estava conversando alguma coisa, e não era sozinha e por incrível que pareça uma imagem de um Severo abatido, mas normal estava aparecendo entre as escadas. Ninguém tinha o visto antes sem ser naquele quarto e sem ser Kate, Molly e Hermione.

Houve um grande silencio na casa

- Seja bem vindo – Harry falou tentando quebrar o gelo

* * *

><p>Reviews!<p> 


	37. Severo na Ordem

Capítulo XXXVII: Severo na Ordem

* * *

><p>A decida de Snape e a melhora de Sirius fizeram Kim e Artur fazerem a pior decisão possível naquele momento: convocar uma reunião. Obvio que Harry não deixaria que a reunião começasse sem conversar com Kate, ela ficou distante dele o dia inteiro e depois do que Hermione lhe contou que aconteceu, uma coisa ele sabia, coisa boa não era.<p>

Coisa boa também não era Snape sentado na mesa conversando como uma pessoa normal. Ron, os gêmeos, Alastor e Sirius ainda não tinham se acostumado com isso, principalmente porque haviam muitas perguntas a se fazer e uma explicação que deveria ser ouvida da boca de Snape, porém o sorriso maroto que Minerva deu ao chegar na casa e ver ele foi o suficiente para que eles não precisassem de alguma bateria de perguntas

Ela estava com cara de vitoriosa, parecia ter ganhado um trofel em ver o homem ali, e ele sabia disso. Sabia que ela tinha armado tudo aquilo com Dumbledore. Minerva não disse nada, apenas procurou por outra pessoa que estava curiosa por ver, mas ela não estava ali, assim como Harry não estava ali.

- Me fala o que esta acontecendo – Harry falou andando de um lado para o outro vendo a menina sentada na cama – O que está acontecendo agora? Parece que você muda de opinião o tempo todo. O que você fez com aqueles elfos?

- É bom que as coisas correm com uma velocidade nesta casa – Kate deu uma risada consigo mesmo – Pedi para eles ficarem de olho na minha casa e nos meus amigos mais próximos, Sofia e Vitor, porque tenho medo de acontecer alguma coisa com eles. Não sei o que Voldemort é capaz.

- E aconteceu alguma coisa? – Harry perguntou. Sabia que a preocupação de Kate fazia sentido – Claro que aconteceu alguma coisa. Me diga o que aconteceu

-Harry – Kate passou a mão nos cabelos os jogando para traz – Eu antes de tudo isso era uma menina muito solitária, não porque a vida me deixou daquele jeito, mas porque eu quis. Eu precisava digerir algumas coisas que eu não conseguia entender, eu só tinha ela, como o cara lá de cima, tirou ela de mim. Mas isso não mudou a situação da minha vida. Eu ainda sou Katerine Craig, uma menina londrina e mesmo sendo bruxa eu sou extremamente trouxa, como vocês gostam de chamar as pessoas que vivem fora do mundo da magia.

Harry deixou de andar de um lado para o outro para sentar ao lado dela

- Eu tenho uma vida lá fora que eu preciso retomar. Eu não sou essa menina que está aqui, Harry, eu não tenho ódio no coração, eu não posso alimentar um sentimento de vingança ee nem querer desistir de tudo que eu demorei anos para conseguir por causa disso. Nada vai trazer a minha mãe de volta, e agora eu tive a oportunidade de voltar para a minha vida antes da minha mãe morrer. Vitor deve de algum modo ter ficado sabendo que eu arranjei o emprego dos meus sonhos, começou a gritar na minha porta, eles acharam estranho e ouviram ele falar de cartas e trouxeram elas e eu realmente fui aprovada neste emprego. Eu não posso desistir da minha luta, que eu conquistei a cada dia sozinha, por esta daqui Harry.

- É muita informação – Harry se levantou como se tivesse tomando um soco na cara

- Eu sei, eu não vou te deixar na mão com os nossos planos. Eu vou com você até o meu antigo bairro, mas é só até ai que eu posso ir. Eu preciso me apresentar daqui 34 dias e eu preciso voltar a treinar, preciso resolver onde eu vou morar, a minha bolsa esporte – Kate parecia eufórica de pensar – Harry, eu vou conseguir fazer uma faculdade. Eu achei que eu jamais conseguiria isso. Eu passei a vida inteira treinando e eu nem quero fazer isso da minha vida, com o dinheiro eu posso me inscrever em algumas, eu tenho um bom currículo eu vou poder concorrer a uma vaga, quem sabe eu vire uma jornalista ou uma professora profissional?

Harry olhou para ela perdido, não podia falar o que estava pensando nem o que estava sentindo pois ela estava feliz, os olhos dela brilhavam ao falar aquelas coisas. Ela tinha um sonho,coisa que Harry não teve tempo para se preocupar na sua vida, e pior que tudo, ela batalhou por aquilo, não era justo ele dizer para ela ficar, afinal, ela abriu mão da vingança contra a mãe, sendo que ela estava fissurada naquilo, parece que ela encontrou realmente algo para batalhar.

- Eu fico feliz por você – Harry se limitou a dizer isso

Kate o abraçou fortemente sem ele se quer imaginar que ela faria isso

- Obrigada. Eu sei que você não esta feliz, mas só de você saber que isso me pertence já é um grande passo. Eu disse que eu ficaria ao seu lado e não vou sair. Quando você precisar, você saberá onde me encontrar.

- Kate, você não precisa ir comigo no bairro. Nós neste reunião saberemos o que vamos fazer e acho que é melhor a gente contar com você fora dos planos, você esta certa, você tem uma vida e um sonho para defender, aqui não é o seu lugar. E nós?

- E nós? – Kate repetiu – A gente pode começar tudo de novo quando isso tudo terminar. Você pode me convidar para sair em um pub, ir no cinema, a gente se conhecer, falar de assuntos que não sejam nossas tragédias familiares e guerra. Podemos falar dos nossos gostos musicais, algo mais simples.

- Como eu pude ficar tão próximo de você nestes tempos? Me explica.

- Tem coisas Harry que não tem explicação – Kate encostou o nariz dela no dele – Mas se você quer saber, menino da cicatriz na testa, eu vou te esperar, porque eu sei que você vale a pena. Então, não morra por favor.

- Parece que você me deu um motivo para ficar vivo – Harry encostou o lábio dele no dela e começou um beijo doce que foi se tornando intenso quando Kate percebeu que ela estava deixando ele e que sim, ela sentia algo inexplicável por ele, mas ele a afastou – Pelo menos, eu posso te levar pra casa?

- Pode – Kate sorriu

Estavam apenas esperando Harry e Kate voltarem para começar a reunião, o que deixava o clima um pouco desconfortável, ainda mais para Snape, Hermione não tinha lhe falado nada e ele suspeitava que nem ela sabia o que estava acontecendo. Ele ouviu em silencio Sirius contar sobre uma carta, Snape ficou calado realmente não saberia o que era.

Sabendo ou não, ver a filha entrando de mão dada com o filho de James Potter não era uma coisa boa, ainda mais com os dois sorrindo um para o outro. Não era só Severo que ficou pasmo ao ver os dois e sim todos que estavam a espera. Kate olhou para a mão e percebeu que era obvio eles estarem com aquelas caras. Harry ficou incrivelmente vermelho

- Bem – Minerva falou segurando os risos – Acho melhor a gente começar isso de uma vez

Tonks olhou para Kate dando um sorriso gigantesco, mas Kate não conseguiu corresponder, estava tão envergonham Kate olhou para Snape dando um sorriso amarelo e se aproximando da mesa.

Conversa vai, conversa vem, discussões, idéias, vontades, horcruxes, pelo menos eles estavam sendo civilizados, era o que Harry pensava em ver todos discutindo tentando ajuda-lo, mas ao olhar para Kate que se entretinha mais com os dedos das mãos do que com a conversa percebeu que seria muito mais difícil sem ela ao seu lado, mas ela estava certa, e ele não queria que acontecesse algo com ela

- Harry, talvez o pensamento de vocês esteja certo quanto a Natalie – Andromeda falou chamando atenção de Kate pela primeira vez na reunião

- Ela entregou a coroa, Andy – Snape corrigiu a mulher – E ele deve ter colocado em um lugar importante para ele, algo relacionado a eles, mas é bem provável que ela seja a horcruxe que estamos procurando

- Mas a probabilidade da gente encontrar isso é nula – Hermione raciocinou – Não é?

- Kate está desenfreada lendo mentes, é amiga de Voldemort, não estamos tão longe

- Não sou amiga de Voldemort – Kate riu da ironia de Sirius

- Kate não tem mais nada haver com isso – Harry se intrometeu

- Ok, que ela é sua namoradinha nós já descobrimos Potter – Alastor foi rude, como sempre – Mas não precisa nos fazer de platéia deste amor juvenil

- Alastor – Kate o chamou em um tom sério – Para a sua felicidade, Harry não disse nenhuma besteira. Eu não tenho mais nada haver com isso, em partes, prometi Harry que no que eu puder ajudar em relação a minha mãe eu ajudo. De resto eu estou fora

- Como está fora? – Remus perguntou querendo saber o que era exatamente aquilo

- Eu tenho uma vida fora daqui e algumas coisas que eu simplesmente não posso abandonar.O seqüestro acabou algum tempo. Fiquei aqui porque fui com a cara de alguns de vocês – Kate olhou bem para Moddy o encarando – Alguns, bem raros por sinal.

- Você realmente estava se despedindo – Tonks parou para raciocinar

Hermione olhou para Severo tentando saber alguma coisa, mas ele estava olhando seriamente para a menina que pouco se importava para ele ou se quer estava vendo isso. Minerva fez a mesma coisa assim como Molly e Artur, mas Severo estava tentando entrar na cabeça da filha para saber o que estava acontecendo,mas só o que encontrava era um grande poder o bloqueando.

- Voltando ao caso da minha mã acho que na minha antiga casa deveria ter alguma coisa

- Ela foi vasculhada por Bellatrix pelo menos umas vinte vezes nestes anos – Severo respondeu friamente a garota – Não há nada lá. E aquela casa não seria importante, haveria outro lugar.

- Ou uma outra coisa para nos preocupar – Fleur surpreendeu eles com a sua frase – Voldemort sabe que estamos atrás dessas coisas, com certeza ele não seguiria a lógica que estamos seguindo, ele faria algo muito melhor para esconder ela. Pois a cobra está ao seu lado sempre.

- Ou não – Hermione conclui sabiamente – A cobra estava na casa dos pais do Harry, não próximo dele. Talvez ele tenha colocado ela em outro lugar, um lugar que ele saberia que poderíamos passar ou em um lugar importante para ele proteger.

- O tumulo de Dumbledore – Severo completou o que Hermione disse – Ela pode estar lá, o protegendo até ele descobrir uma maneira de abri-lo, pois ele tem um feitiço muito forte em volta.

- Por que ele estaria interessado no que restou de Dumbledore? – Kim perguntou

- Porque ele acredita que a varinha seja parte das relíquias da morte e isso lhe parece muito mais interessante do que as suas almas cortadas. Acho que isso é um motivo suficiente para deixar a cobra lá. Ele está com Olivaras algum tempo.

- O senhor Olivaras foi dado como morto há oito meses – Alastor rebateu – Acho que alguns choques deixaram você perdido no espaço, Severo Snape.

- Ou você que é um auror sem tato Moody. – Severo respondeu friamente Moddy fazendo Kate segurar a risada - Olivaras está reformulando uma varinha como a varinha das varinhas para Voldemort, no caso dele jamais conseguir abrir o caixão. Mesmo o tumulo estando em Hogwarts, vocês já invadiram um banco, talvez ele esteja com medo

- Com Lucio Malfoy na diretoria qualquer idiota entra naquele castelo – Fred bufou

- Até mesmo nós,não é? – George completou o que parte da Ordem estava pensando

- Entrar no castelo é ter uma guerra direta com Voldemort e talvez não sair vivo.

- Primeiro, precisamos saber onde está a outra, para depois entrar em Hogwarts – Minerva foi sincera em suas palavras – Sabemos que ao entrar no castelo não sairemos ilesos.

- Eu concordo que devemos encontrar as horcruxes antes de entrar no castelo – Harry falou –Mas não podemos esperar muito. Voldemort ficará mais forte e de qualquer forma não sairemos ilesos, já estamos em minoria e somos a parte frágil.

O coração de Kate ficou pequeno de tanta angustia de deixar aquilo para Harry.

- Narcisa deve saber – Andromeda comentou – Snape, você não acha?

- Pode ser, mas como ter uma conversa com ela se o filho é um comensal próximo de Voldemort e o marido está em Hogwarts? Narcisa não arriscaria a família passando uma informação dessas para nós.

- A não ser que vocês seqüestrem ela ou o filho dela –Kate deu uma risada irônica, mas para eles fazia muito mais sentido do que apenas uma ironia da garota – Olha, eu estava brincando, vocês só me seqüestraram porque eu não tinha uma varinha, vocês não sabem fazer isso.

- Um plano bem planejado é um plano bem executado - Sirius tinha adorado a idéia

Quando a reunião acabou Kate teve a certeza de que as pessoas estariam mais interessadas na idéia de seqüestrar a mulher que ela não entendeu o nome do que com a sua partida, porém Molly, como sempre protetora demais, se aproximou dela

- Eu sei que a gente não criou uma boa relação com você,mas você não precisa fazer isso

- Eu sei Molly – Kate tentou ser amável – Eu não vou me esquecer do que você fez por mim, mas dessa vez não é por culpa de vocês, é por algo maior que tudo isso para mim. Mas obrigada por tudo.

- E como vamos encontrar você já que amanhã estaremos de partida? – Molly perguntou

- Daremos um jeito. Eu vou ficar de olho em vocês – Kate sorriu para ela – Obrigada por tudo.

- Para onde você irá? – Remus se aproximou de Molly perguntando para ela

- Para a minha casa, por enquanto,até esta semana eu encontrar um outro lugar, de preferência bem movimentado e um apartamento caso alguém queira me seqüestrar.

- Você não acha que estará em perigo lá? – Sirius foi outro que se aproximou dela

- Você e o Remus me garantindo que não irão me seqüestrar está tudo sob controle.

- Você não fará nada? – Hermione falou baixinho para Snape

- Eu não posso Hermione – Snape falou pensativo – Essas pessoas conhecem mais ela do que eu mesmo, conviveram com ela mais do que eu. Eu jamais poderia questionar o direito de ir e vir dela. E eu sei que Voldemort não fará nada com ela, pelo menos por enquanto. Depois converso com Harry e me entendo com ele.

- Se entende com ele? – Hermione sentiu um tom ameaçador na voz dele, mas Snape não respondeu – Severo, o que você quer dizer com este entende com ele?

Snape não respondeu, olhava para Harry e lembrava apenas de James Potter e não do filho de Lillian.

Kate se despediu de algumas pessoas e outras não fez questão, Tonks chorava e pedia para ir com a amiga até em casa, mas Harry disse que faria isso. Ninguém disse nada por mais que Hermione repetisse que era perigoso os dois saírem assim, mas pelo o visto Harry era a pessoa que estava mais sofrendo, mas no fundo o mais ciente que ela estava fazendo o correto

Kate olhou para Snape antes de sair e sorriu. Severo ficou imóvel pelo ato da filha. Ele estava crente de que ou ela não faria nada ou simplesmente diria algo para cortar o seu coração, do jeito frio e sábio que ela sabia fazer. Severo tinha vergonha das suas fraquezas e sabia que de alguma forma ela sabia disso.

Kate e Harry aparataram e Hermione se aproximou de Snape de uma forma que as pessoas não notariam sua intimidade, por mais que estava na cara das pessoas mais inteligentes e burras de que havia algo entre a conversa dos dois.

- Ela sorriu para você – Hermione parecia orgulhosa do ato de Kate – Isso é bom

- Eu sei – Snape falou olhando para Hermione com vontade de abraçá-la, mas ali, naquele lugar, ele jamais poderia fazer aquilo. A realidade deles eram bem diferentes para ser assumida em público

- O que foi? – Hermione percebeu que algo triste estava na expressão dele

- Nada – Severo não iria desapontá-la naquele momento. Maldito o momento que ele disse que não a magoaria

Quando Harry aparatou na casa fez questão de vasculhar cada centímetro e jogar todos os feitiços de proteção, enquanto Kate olhava tudo encostada no sofá. Estar ali sozinha de novo não seria fácil, havia muitas lembranças das suas depressões, dos seus medos, e ao mesmo tempo parecia ser injusto deixar eles em uma guerra para viver a sua vida. Parecia egoísta.

Era obvio que a Ordem tinha aceitado a partida dela. Era uma pessoa a menos que sofreria e era um indicio a menos de que Voldemort iria atrás deles. Kate tinha trazido uma bagagem de problemas para eles e isso ela tinha que entender que mais prejudicava do que ajudava, mas Harry que era o centro da história parecia mais do que nunca precisar de alguém que não pensasse na guerra em si,mas no menino que estava dentro do circulo de fogo.

- Pronto – Harry falou sentando ao lado dela- Fiz tudo que podia fazer para você se sentir protegida. Quando você mudar darei um jeito de fazer a mesma coisa lá.

- Harry, Snape disse que minha mãe queria contar para mim a verdade de que ele me acompanhava crescer de longe. Você acha que isso mudaria alguma coisa na minha vida?

- Não – Harry passou o braço em volta do pescoço dela – Não sei lhe dizer. A gente não vive pensando e se alguma coisa aconteceu, a gente vive o presente e não as possibilidades, entende? Mas por que a pergunta?

- As vezes eu não gosto de ser tão independente. Queria ter alguém para cuidar de mim

- Mas não é que seu pedido se realizou nesta noite – Harry brincou com Kate tentando fazer cócegas nela, mas ela se contraia tentando fugir – Não fuja de mim, eu vim pra te fazer feliz.

Harry acabou deitando o seu corpo no dela. Eles trocaram um olhar, Kate sorriu ao ver os olhos verdes do menino tão fixados nos seus. Ela afastou o cabelo jogado na testa dele e beijou sua cicatriz. Harry que sempre sentiu dores por causa da sua cicatriz sentiu uma imensa felicidade no gesto de carinho dela.

Harry retribuiu o beijo no rosto dela e depois na sua boca. Os carinhos começaram a levar eles para um rumo que Harry não sabia se era ele que estava indo ou se era o seu próprio instinto que estava fazendo tudo por ele, mas por um minuto ele teve consciência do que estava fazendo e parou olhando para ela.

- Não tenha medo – Kate o puxou – Eu estou com tantas duvidas e medos quanto você, a diferença é que eu sei que isso não termina aqui. Nossa história só esta começando.

Harry não deixou Kate naquela noite sozinha. Ele decidiu que cuidaria dela acariciando sua cabeça até ela dormir e protegendo ela do frio da noite. Naquela noite Harry descobriu o que era ter um grande afeto por alguém assim como Kate descobriu que o amor é tão incrível quanto o dois sabiam pouco sobre isso e muito mais sobre as dores,mas no fundo sabiam que depois de tudo acabar eles descobririam essas novas sensações juntos.

- Severo – Sirius chamou o homem que estava parado olhando para a janela da sala esperand alguém chegar – Acho melhor você ir dormir, sinto que ele só voltará amanhã de manha.

- O que você quer dizer com isso Black? – Severo foi extremamente frio e antipático com o homem – Que o filhinho do seu amigo vai traçar a minha filha? Veio jogar isso na cara do ranhoso

- Calma – Sirius falou para o homem e ao mesmo tempo tentou se acalmar para não dar uma resposta bruta para ele – Eu vim em paz e eu jamais usaria esse tipo de termo para falar do meu afilhado quanto mais da Kate. Eu posso ser uma pessoa com inúmeros defeitos, mas eu sei que da sua filha eu não posso falar um a se quer. Agora se você pensa desta maneira é problema seu.

- Depois do que você fez com ela – Severo bufou – Obvio que você não pode falar nada

- Eu sei que não. Por que você me salvou? Eu sei que você quem fez isso.

- Porque diferente de você eu aprendi a fazer a coisa certa ao invés de levar em consideração os meus desejos. E vontade era o que não faltava para ver você pálido e frio, mas não venha falar alguma coisa sobre isso, pois eu posso levar você pra ver seu amiguinho no mundo dos mortos em cinco segundos.

- Ele sempre soube que você gostava dela e sempre teve uma grande insegurança disso. Devia ser por isso que nós criamos uma grande inimizade. Você era o sonserina mais justo e mais irritante do mundo, mas mesmo assim ele tinha problemas de auto estima quando via ela conversar tão docemente com você e não com ele. Snape,você sabe porque achamos que Remus era o traidor naquela época?

- Não faço questão de saber – Severo não tirava os olhos da janela, ele tentava fingir que não se interessada pela história, mas estava ouvindo tudo que o bruxo estava falando

- Remus estava consolando Lillian quando descobriram que você era um dos comensais mais próximos de Voldemort, o que naquela época,em uma Ordem da Fenix muito mais organizada, a gente chamava de Esquadrão A. Desde então James achava que Remus não era confiável.

- Que linda historia – Severo debochou – O que você quer com tudo isso?

- Dizer que sinto muito por tudo e obrigado pelo o que fez. Apenas isso – Sirius falou – E por eu ter feito o que eu fiz com a sua filha, por vingança de tudo que você nos fez passar desde os anos de escola até a morte de Dumbledore, que ainda achávamos que você era o assassino. Não sei se eu teria coragem de fazer as coisas que você fez.

- Eu sei que não teria – Severo falou

Sirius resolveu deixar ele ali. Nada o tiraria daquela posição e no fundo Sirius entendia.

* * *

><p><strong>Eu amo reviews, eu fico feliz com reviews e escrevo mais rápido com reviews. :) <strong>


	38. Verdades e fatos

Capítulo XXXVIII: Verdades e fatos

* * *

><p>Severo não saia da janela, ele não queria sair, ele queria ficar daquele jeito esperando o filho de James Potter para ter uma conversa franca com ele, mas toda sua concentração foi embora quando Hermione pareceu ao seu lado.<p>

- Você precisa descansar não esta totalmente recuperado e amanha o dia será cheio

- Não posso sair daqui – Severo falou trincando os dentes – Você sabe que eu não posso

- Não – Hermione falou se aproximando ainda mais dele- Eu não sei o motivo, mas sei que não adianta muita coisa você ficar olhando para essa janela agora que nós precisamos que você esteja totalmente recuperado. Harry não vai querer conversar com você, ele sabe que você precisa de descanso e fazer menos esforço o possível. E também, Kate não é mais uma criança

- Mesmo assim ele não tem esse direito. E eu não posso deixar isso passar – Severo não conseguia conter como estava nervoso – Olha Hermione, você não entende. É melhor você ir dormir. Eu não vou conseguir pregar os olhos até ver a cara daquele moleque.

- Severo – Hermione parecia irritada com a ofensa ao menino – Ele não é James Potter.

Hermione desistiu de o fazerele subir com ela. Severo também desistiu de ficar observando a janela. Parecia que Sirius estava certo ao dizer que Harry demoraria e a vontade dele era ir até a casa de Kate e tira-lo de lá aos soco, mas não podia fazer isso na frente da filha. Ela era apenas uma garota e Hermione estava certa, ela não era mais uma criança. Severo dormiu e só foi perceber isso quando ouviu um barulho vindo da porta. Finalmente era ele.

Era de manhã cedinho, Severo percebeu que nem o sol tinha saído direito.

- Snape? – Harry se aproximou preocupado se tinha acontecido alguma coisa.

Severo foi muito mais rápido que os sentidos de Harry se levantando e indo direto na garganta do garoto. Snape arrastou Harry agarrado na garganta dele até a parede mais próxima. Harry tentava pegar a varinha, mas com a outra mão Severo segurava a mão dele.

- Você acha que pode passar a noite com a minha filha e chegar aqui com esse sorriso?

Harry não sabia o que fazer apenas tentar se soltar.

- Potter, eu deixei parte da minha vida para te proteger, pois prometi para a sua mãe que faria isso por ela, não por você e nem pelo idiota do seu pai, mas por ela, mas não vou admitir esse tipo de coisa. Seu pai pode ter sido a pessoa mais covarde da história por não ter protegido Lillian, mas você não dará o mesmo destino a minha filha.

Harry sentiu uma raiva maior que a dele ao ouvir Snape falando sobre o seu pai que foi o suficiente para ele empurrar Snape que ainda não tinha recuperado suas forças

- Olha lá como você fala do meu pai – Harry pegou a varinha apontando para o nariz dele – Pelo menos ele ficou até o final comigo e com a minha mãe enquanto você abandonou essa tal filha que você quer tanto proteger agora. Saiba que comigo ela esta segura, diferente do que com você, da qual ela sempre sentirá medo e rejeição. Não me venha pedir explicações. Eu respeito muito mais a sua filha em um mês que eu a conheço do que você desde o nascimento dela.

Severo ia dizer alguma coisa, mas Harry não deixou

- Alias, quem deveria dizer algumas verdades sou eu. Você quer proteger tanto sua filha de mim, mas me explica uma coisa, o que eu faço com esse relacionamento com a Hermione? Vou ter que esperar você morrer ou vou ter que esperar que graças a você minha melhor amiga morra, só por causa de um joguinho amoroso que você esta fazendo com ela, com certeza por se sentir carente. Alias você fala do meu pai ser um covarde, mas todas as mulheres que um dia você quis ter ou teve um relacionamento teve um final trágico que você poderia evitar. Então acho que quem deveria pedir explicações seria eu, ou qualquer um dessa casa que goste de Hermione e não você - Harry olhou bem no fundo dos olhos de Snape - Professor Snape.

Severo que tinha tantas magoa para jogar em cima de Harry Potter ficou em silencio observando o garoto subir para o andar de cima. Não havia palavras para o que tinha acabado de acontecer, Severo sabia que Harry estava totalmente certo.

Harry entrou no quarto tentando não pensar no que tinha acabado de acontecer, mas para a sua infelicidade Sirius estava acordado olhando assustado para o afilhado. Harry fechou a porta tentando não puxar assunto, mas Sirius o seguia com o olhar.

- Você demorou – Sirius falou tentando fazer o afilhado falar alguma coisa

- É, mas está tudo bem – Harry falou se sentando na cama tirando o tênis

- Deixa adivinhar, Snape estava lá embaixo te esperando? – Sirius perguntou e Harry apenas sinalizou com a cabeça que sim – Ele estava lá desde a hora que você saiu. Espero que ele não tenha acabado com o seu dia, se é que Katerine não fez isso antes, tudo bem que você ter demorado foi um ótimo sinal.

- Snape esperou a noite inteira para ouvir umas verdades então - Harry foi meio ignorante com Sirius – E eu prefiro não falar disso. Minha cota de confusão já está encerrada, temos uma guerra para vencer e uma vida para levar. Eu não quero viver eternamente assim.

- Harry – Sirius ainda insistiu – Espero que você não seja um cara muito desleal com o Severo. Eu sei que eu sou a pessoa menos aconselhável para falar isso, mas hoje eu percebi que ele tem muitas coisas dentro dele que devemos respeitar, pois a gente fala sobre tudo o que ele fez, mas de certa forma, sabemos que ele não teve escolha. Eu me sinto nojento em defender ele, mas a realidade é que cada um tem uma história.

Harry não respondeu assim como Sirius não insistiu na conversa. Sirius sabia que não era a pessoa mais interessante para falar sobre isso, talvez Remus estivesse mais preparado para falar, porém, ele estava concentrado em Tonks, até ele percebeu que Remus voltou da última lua cheia muito mais amoroso e atencioso com a mulher.

Depois daquela discussão entre Harry e Snape as coisas ficaram muito mais complicadas para Snape que não estava acostumado a conviver com pessoas e agora tinha que conviver com aquela pessoas que nunca gostaram dele e ele se quer dava atenção. Ele percebia que em alguns momentos todos olhavam estranhamente para ele, esperando um ato de traição, o que não deixava Snape chateado.

A mudança da casa para o acampamento no meio da floresta foi bem triste para Fleur que não queria deixar a casa que planejou com o seu marido. Molly também que nunca ficou descampada se sentia sem chão. Realmente a Ordem estava se sentindo em guerra.

Snape se sentia além de tudo mentindo para ele mesmo quando evitava Hermione. A última conversa dos dois tinha sido aquela que ela disse que Harry não era James Potter e depois disso todas as vezes que ele olhava para ela ou iniciava uma conversa ele se lembrava do que Harry tinha lhe dito e era o mais frio possível com a menina.

Hermione achava que aquilo era birra, mas depois foi percebendo que Severo estava realmente frio. Ela não conseguia encontrar um momento para conversar com ele e ele evitava o máximo de contato. Ela entendia que tinha sido grossa em um momento protetor de Snape, mas ele estava sendo infantil demais em fazer aquilo. Hermione ficou se questionando se ela era uma garota infantil e que essas coisas são normais ou se ela tinha quebrado todo o encanto entre eles depois de ter dito umas verdades para ele. Também não saia da cabeça dela de que um beijo e trocas de atitudes amáveis e gentis não eram algo significante o suficiente para criar um novo laço, por mais que ele tivesse se transformado em pouco tempo ao seu lado.

Havia o fator viver em comunidade. Hermione sabia que assumir algo assim para todos estava longe dos planos de Snape e o dela também, então parecia que o fogo tinha apagado entre os dois e que não havia sobrado nada além dele a evitando e com certeza com vergonha do que tinha feito no passado, de ter se aberto para ela, ou tiver usado em um momento de carência.

Ela estava viajando nas suas teorias há quase um mês. Um mês teria passado desde a mudança de vida, a saída de Kate, a briga entre eles. A Ordem tentava buscar informações sobre Narcisa ou Draco. Voldemort continua atacando e quem estava acampando passava por turnos para ficar acordado de noite de prontidão. Menos Tonks que estava mais grávida do que nunca com uma barriga amostra.

- Está tudo bem? – Harry cortou Hermione dos seus pensamentos

- Sim, está – Hermione já estava com a resposta na ponta da língua. Não era a primeira vez que ele ou outra pessoa perguntava isso para ele, menos, é claro, Severo Snape

Harry ficou muito mais frio e determinado depois que Kate foi embora. Ele tinha pressa e não queria conversar sobre ela. Ele explicou o suficiente de que ela tinha uma proposta de trabalho que ela sempre desejou e ela achou melhor ir, pois não valia à pena ficar lá.Alastor obvio achou que a menina fosse egoísta demais, enquanto os outros ficaram igual Harry, esperando noticias de onde ela estava, mas a noticia finalmente tinha chegado.

- Kate mandou noticias – Harry abriu um grande sorriso do qual Hermione fazia tempo que não via – Eu, que não sou muito fã do Snape gostaria de avisá-lo que ela está bem e dar o endereço que ela me mandou, caso alguma coisa aconteça, será que você pode fazer isso?

- Melhor você fazer isso – Hermione queria fugir dessa situação e de encarar Snape

Harry estranhou, ele estava tão concentrado nos seus próprios problemas que não percebeu o que acontecia entre Hermione e Snape, ele sabia que jamais eles assumiriam algo em publico, se é que realmente existia alguma coisa. Harry tinha falado tudo àquilo para Snape sem saber direito, apenas sabendo que Hermione tinha algo de diferente em relação ao ex professor. Desde aquela conversa não houve mais momentos de dialogo entre eles, só o necessário.

Deve ter sido por isso que Snape estranhou quando Harry se aproximou dele enquanto ele estava sozinho sentando na sua própria cama observando sua varinha. Era uma transmissão de pensamento, pois naquele momento Snape pensava em Lillian,o que Sirius disse sobre ela ter chorado não saia da sua cabeça, mas ao mesmo tempo lhe trazia varias dúvidas.

- Snape, Kate mandou noticias – Harry falou logo de primeira – Acho melhor você ficar com o endereço dela. Caso aconteça alguma coisa.

- Acho que você deixou bem claro que eu não devo me meter com ela.

- Severo, definitivamente, você faz o que bem entender,só não me pegando pela garganta e querendo dizer umas verdades que nem você mesmo acredita. Eu sei que no fundo você se sentiu um idiota e sabe exatamente onde é o seu lugar e qual é o melhor lugar. Não quero arranjar confusão.

Harry queria ser duro com Snape, mas tinha se passado um bom tempo que até o coração dele tinha esquecido os aborrecimentos, ainda mais porque Severo pegou a carta e começou a ler com tanta atenção e delicadeza que deu até pena.

- Você deveria ver se ela realmente está bem – Snape disse

- Eu disse, você sabe qual é exatamente o meu lugar e qual é o seu. – Harry falou quebrando seu coração. Ele queria ver ela mais que tudo,mas sabia que seria melhor para Severo, quem sabe a visita quebraria o gelo dentro do coração dele.

- Tenho boas noticias – Kim gritou eufórico lá de fora. Todos tentaram se aproximar dele, inclusive Harry e Snape – Voldemort não está mais na casa dos Malfoy, mas Narcisa continua lá. Parece que ele tem um novo quartel. Mas se nosso interesse é ela ou o filho, estamos mais próximos de pegar.

- Isso é uma ótima noticia – Sirius parecia empolgado – Devemos estudar a área para saber como iremos entrar lá.

Harry observou que os membros da Ordem começariam a discutir isso e que Snape estava em outro lugar que não era ali e de nenhuma forma soltava a carta da sua mão.

- Aproveite o momento que eu digo que você foi ver se ela está bem – Harry foi bondoso – Fale para ela que você foi jogar os feitiços de proteção no apartamento.

- Obrigado Harry – Severo falou aparatando

Snape conhecia o endereço,era no centro mais badalado de Londres, a Oxford Street cheio de lojas, festas e pessoas de todos os estilos. Era um lugar movimentado 24 tinha escolhido bem se quisesse estar bem localizada e sempre acompanhada. Severo conseguiu aparatar na porta do apartamento dela,mas ele não conseguia tocar a campainha, teve que ficar alguns segundos para tomar coragem e finalmente tocar.

Quando a porta o abriu ficou ainda mais tímido do que poderia imaginar,Kate abriu a porta com um sorriso de lado muito mais maroto do que ele poderia imaginar. Ela estava muito parecida com a mãe.

- Olha, Harry mandou um representante - Kate sorriu

- Sei que você estava esperando o seu namoradinho,mas eu que vim jogar uns feitiços aqui – Snape foi arrogante. Não tinha como não ser, era a única forma que ele sabia de se proteger

Kate deu espaço para ele entrar no apartamento. Ela poderia responder a altura da grosseria de Snape, mas preferiu o silencio e ceder. Ela pensou por alguns segundos em bater a porta, mas ele já estava dentro do apartamento. Snape observava cada detalhe, Kate era uma menina organizada, que gostava de coisas coloridas e estranhas. Snape pensou que fazia sentido ela ser amiga de Tonks.

- Anda andando com a sua varinha? – Snape perguntou sem olhar para ela

- Eu não preciso dela, você sabe disso – Kate respondeu com uma voz cansada. Ela nem tinha se lembrando de que tinha uma varinha, alias, ela não tinha, apenas tinha se apossado dela após a morte da mãe – Sem contar que ela não é minha. Eu nunca comprei a minha própria varinha e acho que eu nunca vou precisar disso.

- Assim eu espero – Snape tirou a varinha e começou a jogar os feitiços. Ele tinha observado algumas fotos de Kate com a mãe e com os amigos. Coisas que não viu na casa onde Kate morava. Ele estava ali para ver se ela estava bem e não para conversar, então continuava fazendo o que tinha que fazer e procurando evidencias que estava tudo bem

- E como estão as coisas? – Kate perguntou surpreendendo Snape

- A mesma coisa – Snape se limitou a dizer, porém olhou para ela – Não se resolve uma guerra de um dia para o outro, mas estamos caminhando bem

- As pessoas te aceitaram lá? Ou eles continuam te olhando estranhamente?

- Eles nunca vão deixar de ter este tipo de comportamento comigo.

- Entendo – Kate balançou a cabeça – Com certeza você também não faz questão

- Nenhum pouco – Severo falou vendo a expressão da menina – E você, está tudo bem?

- Sim – Kate sorriu – Eu estou bem aqui

- Precisa de alguma coisa? - Severo falou sem jeito e com medo de começar uma discussão a partir daquela frase, afinal ela poderia estourar e dizer que nunca precisou dele ou de alguma coisa vindo dele e então aquele momento único de neutralidade terminaria.

- Não, obrigada – Kate respondeu tão jeito quanto Snape – Eu realmente estou bem

- Fico feliz por isso – O pensamento de Severo virou palavras que saíram da sua boca sem ele pensar que ele ficou com a impressão de ter dito alguma coisa – Digo, fico feliz que você esteja realmente bem e não por não precisar de nada.

- Eu entendi – Kate riu da postura dele – Não precisa ficar nervoso conversando comigo.

Severo não respondeu, ficou furioso consigo mesmo que estava tão fraco perto dela ao ponto de sua mente ser lida sem ele perceber.

- Não fique bravo com você mesmo – Kate falou com um sorriso maroto no rosto – Acontece.

- Acho melhor eu ir embora. Você tem muitas coisas para fazer.

- Não, eu não tenho. – Kate falou olhando para a cozinha – Você quer comer alguma coisa?

- Claro que você não tem nada para fazer. Você estava esperando o Potter – Severo bufou

- Você não vai tirar o meu bom humor Snape. Se não quer é só dizer não e for embora.

- Eu já vou indo mesmo – Severo realmente não queria fazer aquilo, mas parecia muito mais educação de Katerine convidá-lo do que realmente um desejo da garota.

- Ok – Kate concordou indo até a porta e a abrindo – Muito obrigada pelos serviços prestados

- Não há de que – Severo falou saindo – Tente não se meter em problemas.

Kate não respondeu e fechou a porta. Severo estava errado, ela realmente desejava que ele ficasse.

* * *

><p>Eu adorei escrever esse capítulo. Reviews!<p> 


	39. A arte da magoar os outros

Capítulo XXXIX: A arte da magoar os outros

* * *

><p>Kate tinha que admitir que estava feliz, mesmo as vezes pensando no que estava acontecendo no mundo bruxo, a vida dela tinha voltado ao normal desde que voltou de lá. Tinha voltado aos treinos, a sua vida social, a sorrir ao olhar para o espelho. Não seria uma visita de Snape que faria as coisas mudarem, quanto mais o desejo estúpido dela de conversar coisas aleatórias com ele. Estava na cara que ele pouco se importava, principalmente agora que ela estava fora da área dele. A única explicação para aquele encontro vinha do fato de Harry não ter ido visita-la. Kate pensou em algo relacionado a Gina ou a distancia entre os dois, mas mesmo assim não poderia pensar nisso agora. Ela estava indo para o seu primeiro dia no trabalho novo.<p>

Kate colocou os seus fones de ouvido e colocou o cd do U2 para tocar no diskman. Colocou seu casaco, a mochila nas costas e saiu de casa com um sorriso imenso no rosto. Qualquer pessoa que visse a garota sentiria que ela estava feliz, mesmo um dos homens mais frios que o mundo bruxo conheceu, Voldemort estava lá, do outro lado da rua, no meio de trouxas, observando a garota sair do apartamento quase saltitando pela rua

- Milord – A voz de Narcisa atrapalhou o momento de contemplação sob a filha – Como disse, a garota continua bem.

Os dois aparataram para o novo lugar onde Voldemort estava abrigado. Na antiga casa da família Riddle. Um lugar cheio de vitorias para ele, foi ali que ele se vingou pela primeira vez. Naquela exata casa o legado do Lorde tinha começado.

- Mesmo assim, irei colocar Bellatrix no comando – Voldemort tinha comprovado que a garota estava realmente bem e agora tinha visto que além de tudo estava satisfeita com a sua nova vida – Não quero mais Snape perto da minha filha ou qualquer um daqueles malditos. Você se mostrou muito dedicada na missão neste mês que tenho algo de extrema importância para você

- Para mim? – Narcisa não sabia se ficava com medo ou orgulhosa dos seus serviços prestados

- Sua família é uma grande surpresa para mim. Lucius está cuidando muito bem de Hogwarts, enquanto Draco, que eu nunca achei que teria futuro conosco, está um verdadeiro caçador de traidores, sem contar a proteção ao castelo. Pedi para Bellatrix cuidar de Olivaras para mim, mas ela é tão louca e vazia que só sabe torturar as pessoas e matá-las, por isso deixarei ela cuidando de Katerine. Quero que você pressione Olivaras.

- Milord, seria uma honra – Narcisa continuava não sabendo o que pensar – Porém, o senhor sabe que Bellatrix não tem bons olhos para a garota. Em algum momento de loucura ela poderia sair do seu controle e isso poderia acabar com a vida de Katerine.

- Ela não se ousaria – Voldemort foi frio e direto na sua resposta - Ela só estará lá para evitar que alguém chegue perto dela. Quero deixar Katerine bem longe dessa situação, por enquanto, sem contar, que preciso ficar de olho nela. Aquela menina é tão parecida com a mãe que não quero que ela cometa os mesmos erros.

- Ela não se importa – Narcisa falou – Eu notei como ela esta bem com a vida dela aqui

- Você era amiga da mãe dela Narcisa, eu imagino o quanto zela pela menina. - Voldemort falou – Eu também zelo, então vamos deixar que as coisas continuem assim. Não quero que ela tenha o mesmo destino de Natalie.

Narcisa percebeu o tom de ameaça de Voldemort. Ela não queria torturar Olivaras, mas queria ficar longe da responsabilidade de ficar cuidando de Katerine para ele. Voldemort não contou o que ela era realmente dele, mas só de ser filha de Natalie, os comensais sabiam que ela era uma das coisas mais importantes para ele.

Ser amiga de Natalie talvez ajudava o relacionamento dela com o Lorde das Trevas neste momento, pois na época da morte da mulher, Narcisa ficou três meses sem contato com ele. Ele queria evitar ela, assim como ela queria evitar pensar que a amiga estava morta. Narcisa teve uma relação amigável com Natalie, até ela ir embora. Elas eram as únicas mulheres com sanidade entre os comensais. Bellatrix sempre teve ciúmes do jeito que Narcisa tratava ela, assim como Voldemort a tratava. Saber que a amiga tinha uma filha era muito emocionante, principalmente por ver que a filha tinha os traços e o jeito da mãe. E Natalie, assim como Kate eram diferentes para Voldemort.

Sempre tinha sido assim. Natalie mandava e desmandava. Voldemort matou diversos comensais por falarem algo de Natalie ou sobre a relação dos dois, que ninguém sabia ao certo como era, mas quando ela foi embora, logo imaginaram o quanto intensa era. Natalie não participava das reuniões e olhava para os comensais com desdém. Ela realmente não se importava de estar entre eles ou não e talvez isso que tenha feito Voldemort gostar dela. Ela não fazia nada para agradar ele e nem se metia no que ela não queria.

Severo pensava a mesma coisa naquele momento. Depois do encontro com Kate ele percebeu algumas coisas que não tinha notado na garota, o quanto parecida com a mãe ela era, ela não se importava muito com os outros, com as situações, mas não deixava de ser uma pessoa boa. Ela só cuidava do que lhe interessava e nada mais. Lillian era diferente. Pensava no bem da formiga desde o do lobisomem. Queria fazer o bem, Natalie não queria se meter enquanto Hermione era uma mistura de tudo aquilo

- Como foi o encontro de ontem?- Harry falou tirando Snape dos seus pensamentos

- Fiz o que você pediu. E ela está saudável, sorrindo e bem – Snape foi frio com Harry – Mas estava te esperando.

- Não, não estava. Eu respondi a ela dizendo que você iria no meu lugar antes de eu te oferecer a carta, que eu recebi a dias atrás. E ela achou a idéia legal. – Harry falou observando a expressão de Snape mudando – Espero que você não tenha a tratado de um jeito hostil.

Severo estava com vontade de socar todas aquelas arvores em volta do acampamento de raiva de si mesmo. Precisava ser estúpido e grosso para se proteger, mas ao mesmo tempo não podia ser ele mesmo e acreditar nas boas intenções de Katerine. Quanto mais das relações entre ele e Hermione.

- Vamos entrar - Harry falou já sabendo que Snape tinha feito algo errado e estava se culpando por isso – Temos uma reunião agora e uma guerra para enfrentar.

Harry saiu na frente enquanto Snape tentava se acalmar, sozinho.

- Você pode me explicar o que está acontecendo com você? – Hermione segurou o braço de Snape para ele não fugir da conversa – Ou vai continuar brincando de se esconder ou me evitar Severo Snape?

-Não sei do que você esta falando Granger – Severo foi frio demais que até ele sentiu algo estranho dentro dele. Não era um bom momento para conversas.

Hermione olhou para ver se todos já estavam dentro da cabana.

- Granger? – Hermione repetiu – Você, o que aconteceu com você? De repente você estava, nós estamos juntos. Nós trocamos confidencias,eu te ajudei, fiquei ao seu lado e simplesmente você faz isso comigo,me ignora como se eu voltasse ser aquela sua aluna sabe tudo e você o professor antisocial e depravado de algum tipo de afeto.

Snape respirou profundamente. Não sabia o que falar, mas sabia que as palavras de Harry jamais sairiam da sua cabeça. Hermione não podia ter o mesmo destino que Natalie ou Lillian, por apenas algo que ele nem sabia o que era, por ter sido tão rápido e tão estranho. Ela era sua aluna irritante e não uma pessoa especial, e as coisas deveriam ficar deste jeito.

- Hermione, já que você quer ser chamada assim, eu te chamo. Eu sou eternamente grato por tudo que você fez por mim, sem duvidas você fez coisas que jamais alguma outra pessoa faria por mim, mas por favor, não coloque nós como algo que existiu e nem me cobre por alguma coisa, eu sou assim. Sempre houve um Severo e uma Hermione, nunca nós.

- Como você se atreve a falar desta maneira comigo – Hermione o empurrou com toda força – Alguém apagou a sua memória? Do que a gente passou na sua casa, das suas palavras, do que a gente quase fez. Do quanto eu parecia ser especial

- Você já foi mais inteligente – Snape tomou forças para falar, sabia que precisava cortar o coração dela para ela parar com aquilo – Eu estava em uma situação de risco, frágil, era obvio que eu me sentiria muito mais confortável com você do meu lado

- Enquanto eu cuidava de você – Hermione voltou para a parede em prantos, falando baixo – Você pediu para eu deitar ao seu lado que eu faria bem para você. Você se preocupou com os meus olhos inchados de chorar. Por que agora você esta falando tudo isso?

- Por que eu esqueci que eu não estava falando com uma adolescente que não sabe o que é um momento de fraqueza de um homem. Se eu soubesse que você era deste nível de romantismo eu jamais faria aquilo, achei que você soubesse que há um limite entre nós.

- Você sentiu ciúmes do Ronald, até mesmo do Harry – Hermione não conseguia se convencer do que Snape estava falando naquele momento para ela – Você foi tão dócil comigo. Você pediu desculpas por ser grosso, você disse que não ia me decepcionar,que eu era especial

As últimas palavras fizeram a menina levarem a mão no rosto e chorar sem pudor, Severo estava com vontade de abraçá-la e pedir desculpa por tudo que ele estava falando,mas isso seria impossível, Harry estava certo ao falar sobre o relacionamento dos dois, sua cabeça estava certa em manter tudo frio dentro dele embora sentia seu coração quebrar com o choro dela, com a confusão entre as lagrimas e as mãos.

- Você irá superar – Severo falou isso segurando o coração da mão saindo rápido antes de não agüentar mais e agarrar aquela garota e dizer que ele estava sendo um idiota e covarde – E temos uma reunião e uma guerra agora.

- Você disse que se importava. Não faça isso comigo

- Você que está fazendo isso com você mesma - Severo respondeu a deixando sozinho

Snape deixou Hermione sozinha entrando na campana. Os Weasley estavam muito mais tensos do que quando estavam na casa, brincando de guerra, na visão de Snape. Quando existe sacrifício, eles entenderiam o que é de fato uma guerra. E o sacrifício daquela família ficar sem uma casa parecia afetar a mente deles.

- Nós vamos pegar Narcisa na própria Mansão – Alastor falou – Tive alguns contatos de que ela e o filho não saíram da mansão, mas que os comensais também não estão lá.

- Nossa intenção com isso é? – Artur tentou se lembrar

- Fazer ela falar dos planos de Voldemort com a varinha, sobre a cobra e sobre a coroa. Um lugar especial para os dois – Kim respondeu - Segundo Andrômeda e Severo, Narcisa era amiga de Natalie, ela pode saber algum lugar importante para os dois.

- A não ser que Voldemort teve outra putinha de plantão que tenha sido mais esperta e não devolvido a tal coroa – Moody falou ironicamente olhando para Snape – Alias, ela era de todos vocês né?

Severo não conseguia piscar ao olhar para Moody. Remus que estava sentado ao lado de Snape estava pronto para levantar e segurar as reações de Snape, assim como Sirius que estava do outro lado da mesa. Na verdade todos estavam prontos para alguma reação, mas Snape respirou, Moody teria o que ele merecia depois.

- Como vamos fazer isso? – Severo foi mais alem surpreendendo todos da mesa

Hermione olhou para aquela reação sentindo a frieza de Snape. Parecia realmente algo tinha mudado naquele homem ou ela que não viu as coisas acontecendo.

- Eu vou até ela – Andrômeda falou – Eu converso com ela. Quem sabe a gente consegue alguma coisa, depois nós vemos o que acontece. É a melhor forma, para evitar problemas para o filho dela ou para o marido.

- Mãe,ela não pensou nisso quando mataram o papai – Tonks parecia revoltada

- Essa é a diferença de estarmos aqui, lutando por algo bom e eles lá. Nós somos diferentes e eu quero fazer diferente. Por mais que eu tenha vontade de matar um por um daquelas pessoas, eu não posso fazer isso com a minha irmã ou com a causa da nossa guerra.

Andrômeda teria dado uma grande lição para os corações ansiosos de todos que estavam ali.

Severo esperou a reunião ficar mais relaxada, Kim ir embora, Remus, Sirius e Artur se distrai com alguma coisa para se levantar e ir para a porta da cabana, onde Moody estava observando algum movimento estranho lá estava de costas, Snape poderia fazer um movimento com a varinha e acabar com a raça dele, mas não seria justo. Ele queria fazer aquilo como homem.

Moody tinha falado demais, feito demais e irritado Snape no dia errado.

- Alastor – Severo o chamou com uma voz intimidadora que fez todos da cabana olharem para ele. Severo olhou nos olhos dele e deu um meio sorriso atingindo em cheio o nariz dele. Moody perdeu o equilíbrio com a força do soco e caiu como uma pedra no chão. – Essa é pela a forma que você chamou Natalie lá dentro.

Fred e Jorge que eram os mais próximos do que estava acontecendo não conseguiam ajudar, estavam com a boca aberta olhando o que estava acontecendo. Severo aproveitou que o homem estava no chão e chutou o tórax dele com mais força ainda. Alastor soltou um gemido de dor.

- Essa é pela a minha filha, que você fez questão de torturar – Severo falou vendo Harry chegar junto com os outros para lhe segurar – Nem venha me dizer que eu não possa me vingar do que ele fez com ela.

Harry não sabia o que fazer. Severo deu outro chute

- E este é pelo o meu dia ter sido ruim – Severo falou se afastando dele - Não precisem me segurar, eu não vou fazer mais nada. Da próxima vez Moody use essa sua ironia para ficar de pé e se proteger, seu velho idiota.

Severo deu um olhar significativo para Hermione, que tinha ouvido "este é pelo o meu dia ruim". Ele olhou querendo dizer que as coisas não eram bem daquele jeito. Então Hermione já não entendia mais nada.

- Isso foi legal – Fred falou para Jorge vendo Artur e Gui levantarem Moody

- Muito legal – Jorge completou

- Cadê aquele maldito? – Alastor falava ainda meio confuso

- Você não pode fazer nada com ele. Ele estava totalmente certo – Sirius falou – Sinto muito Alastor, mas quem é o vilão dessa história é você.

Parecia que toda a Ordem concordava com aquilo.


	40. As verdades de Narcisa

Capítulo XXXX: As verdades de Narcisa

* * *

><p>Era mais uma madrugada fria na Inglaterra. Andrômeda não tinha medo de estar ali, na frente da Mansão Snape, mas tinha algo estranho com ela. Aqueles homens que estavam lá dentro mataram o seu marido e poderiam fazer a mesma coisa com ela. Fazia sentido ela ter deixado Tonks chorando desesperadamente para fazer isso. A filha estava grávida, já tinha perdido o pai, Andy sabia o que ela sentia, e não podia deixar a filha sozinha. Ela não andou mais, precisava pensar, mas já era tarde demais<p>

- O que você esta fazendo aqui? – Um braço puxou Andy para um arbusto próximo da casa

- Narcisa! – Andy parecia feliz, ela nem precisaria chegar e tocar a campainha

- O que você esta fazendo aqui? – Narcisa perguntou baixinho – Você sabe que se alguém te pegar, a primeira coisa que vão fazer é matar você

- Já fizeram isso com o meu marido no mês passado – Andy falou ironicamente – E levou uma parte minha com ele também. O que eu estaria perdendo?

- Achei que você fosse mais inteligente. Sua filha esta grávida de um lobisomem, vocês são traidores de sangue absoluto, Bellatrix quer a cabeça de cada membro da família. Você não estaria perdendo não só o seu marido, mas sua filha e seu neto. Eu tentei avisar o Lupin, mas acho que ele não conseguiu entender a conversa ou os sinais.

- Foi ela quem o matou não foi? – Andy tinha esquecido o seu propósito

- Sim Andy – Narcisa não podia mentir para a sua irmã – Mas você não pode simplesmente vir aqui e impedir que as coisas continuem, elas irão continuar.

- Eu não vim aqui para isso. Vim conversar com você, preciso lhe pedir algo.

- Não me fale para proteger sua família ou a sua filha. Eu não tenho poder para isso. Lucius e Draco estão muito expostos e eu estou indo no mesmo barco. Não posso me arriscar.

- Andy, você sabe que uma hora isso precisa acabar. Não peço que me ajude, mas peço para você ceder um pouco, Voldemort precisa perder logo esse poder, não dá pra viver na insegurança, você vive nisso do lado dele, imagina as pessoas contra ele.

- Você não veio aqui para me dizer para desistir depois de anos que eu estou aqui e você estava vivendo a sua vida com um trouxa que você escolheu. Eu escolhi essa vida

- Com certeza não escolheu que seu filho fosse morto. E é isso que vai acontecer uma hora. Você fez Snape fazer aquele trato com ele e agora precisa ajudar. Pelo menos uma vez na sua vida pense nos outros e não neste seu maldito umbigo.

- Nesta altura, Snape me deve muito mais favores do que eu devia para ele. Não se meta no que não é da sua conta minha irmã. Volte pro seu mundinho trouxa e deixe as coisas para as pessoas que vivem neste mundo. E leve a sua filha com você, não terei mais tempo de lhe dar sinais para que não sofra.

Narcisa ia se virando, mas Andrômeda a segurou

- Eles sabem que você sabe onde está a coroa. Eles vão te pegar a força. Pense em Draco e em Lucius, quando tudo isso acabar eles se lembrarão da sua ajuda e pouparão eles. Você não sabe como é doloroso perder algo que se ama.

- Andy, eu não quero saber o quão grande é essa dor, por isso ficarei em silencio. Cuide da sua vida.

- Eu acho que essa não é a maneira mais bacana de se tratar uma Irma, senhora Malfoy – Fred Weasley saiu de um dos arbustos atrás dela – Eu não trato deste jeito um irmão e olham que eu tenho diverso, todos de gênios diferentes, idades e gostos bizarros.

Narcisa não disse nada, ao olhar para o menino apontando uma varinha para ela, observou que ele não estava sozinho. Havia outras pessoas ali, fazendo um circulo em volta das duas.

Narcisa pegou a varinha olhando para a irmã. Severo leu a mente dela muito mais rápido do que ela poderia imaginar e logo puxou Andrômeda para traz ficando na frente dela e apontando a varinha para o nariz de Andrômeda.

- Fazer a irmã de refém não vale querida – Severo falou com o tom mais irônico que alguém já viu falar – Vou ter que te tratar como uma dama ou como uma suja Malfoy, Narcisa?

Narcisa apontou a varinha para ele, mas antes que pudesse conjurar um feitiço Kim a segurou por traz tirando a varinha. Fred e Jorge o ajudaram tirando de vez a varinha da mão dela. Artur a segurava de um lado e Kim de outro

- Não a machuque – Andrômeda gritou ao ver que a irmã estava presa

- Agora eles seguem o seu comando? Você é bem espertinho não? - Narcisa parecia com ódio nos olhos – Traiu o Lorde para isso? Ser líder de um bando fracassado?

- Acho que o mais fracassado nesta história é você Narcisa – Severo falou com desdém – Vamos levar ela e usar aquela poção fala tudo. Não precisamos usar nossa força ou poderes contra ela.

- Você sabe que não funciona em nós – Narcisa tentava se debater, mas eles eram mais fortes

- Vai funcionar – Severo falou com um sorriso no rosto

- Andy, por favor, me ajuda – Narcisa começava a tirar a expressão seria e revoltada para o verdadeiro sentimento que estava no corpo dela: desespero.

- Não posso. Você não ajudou, eu sinto muito – Andrômeda falava com uma dor no coração em ver a irmã sendo tratada daquele jeito, mas sabia que era necessária, a irmã não tentou parar Bellatrix para não matar seu marido.

A Ordem levou Narcisa para a antiga casa de Snape. O lugar que estava totalmente devastado seria um lugar neutro, em caso dela ser rastreada, os comensais não seria levados para o verdadeiro lugar onde a Ordem estava.

Quando Artur, Gui e Kim soltaram a mulher no chão, Severo fez um simplesmente movimento de tirar a poção do bolso. Severo que tinha abandonado suas tradicionais vestes estava de calça preta social e uma camisa preta. Hermione tinha recolhido algumas roupas dele depois que a casa foi arrastada, mas aquela não era a hora de pensar em Hermione.

Narcisa arregalou os olhos ao ver a poção vindo para ela.

- Não faça isso comigo. Eu conto o que vocês quiserem. Isso colocará vocês em perigo.

- Não, você sabe que não. Colocara você em perigo, ele saberá que voe disse tudo que nos gostaríamos de saber, a desgraça cairá não só em você, mas na sua família que você quer tanto proteger. – Severo era frio com Narcisa, pois não admitia saber que com poder, ela tinha se tornado uma pessoa egoísta e defensora de Voldemort. Ela queria fazer a própria irmã de refém – Dêem a poção para ela de uma vez. Prometo que ainda apagarei a sua mente no final

- Você tem certeza disso? – Gui perguntou próximo de Snape – Não acha que estaremos fazendo alguma coisa para ela e para a família dela? Nós só queremos a informação.

- Podemos fazer isso de outro jeito – Remus sussurrou para que Narcisa não pudesse ouvir

- O que você acha Andy? – Severo perguntou para a irmã da mulher – O que você quer que eu faça com ela. Você sabe as conseqüências das escolhas.

- Nós viemos aqui para isso – Sirius interrompeu a conversa deles - O que vamos mudar nos planos?

- Vamos chamar o Harry – Fred tentou neutralizar a conversa – Ele que é o mais interessado.

Os homens da ordem não deixaram Harry, Ron e as mulheres, além de Andrômeda a participarem da ação. Eles sabiam que poderia ser perigoso e uma viagem sem volta entrar na mansão, por sorte, eles nem precisaram disso, e por ter sido tão fácil, e a adrenalina ainda não ter entrado totalmente de vez no corpo deles que havia aquela discussão.

- Eu não sei onde esta a coroa – Narcisa se adiantou tentando evitar a poção e se aproveitando do momento – Acredito que esteja com a filha dela. Eu a vi com um cristal da coroa no pescoço.

Severo parou de raciocinar quando ouviu Narcisa falar da filha.

- Se você não sabe da coroa, como sabe que o mesmo cristal de Kate é usado nela? Alias como sabe que ela usa o tal cristal se quando ela foi seqüestrada por vocês ela não estava com ele? – Severo tinha pegado Narcisa de surpresa

Sirius não perguntou e nem olhou para ninguém, quando ouviu as palavras de Snape foi direto em direção a mulher que começou a se debater e tentar explicar o que Severo tinha perguntando, mas não deu tempo. A poção tinha ido direto para a garganta e o organismo dela.

- Onde está à coroa Narcisa Malfoy? – Snape falou em um tom severo como ordem.

- Em Hogwarts – Narcisa respondeu relutando com ela mesma – O próprio Voldemort levou ela para lá.

- Onde? – Foi à vez de Kim perguntar – Em que lugar está

- Ninguém sabe – Narcisa falou parecia que estava recebendo uma tortura

- Se ninguém sabe como você reconhece a pedra da coroa? – Severo a questionou

- Natalie me mostrou ela e eu não a esqueci - Narcisa respondeu

- Então como sabe que estava no pescoço de Katerine? – Severo perguntou ainda mais furioso

- Por que ela o usa todos os dias. Não tira do corpo e eu notei que era o mesmo cristal.

- Como você a vê todos os dias? – Artur tinha estranhado a resposta

- Eu era responsável por cuidar da garota para Voldemort, para que ninguém chegasse perto dela agora que ela esta fora da guerra – Narcisa respondeu fazendo os olhos de Severo paralisar

- Voldemort está a espionando? – Severo perguntou se aproximando ainda mais dela

- Sim. Ele matou alguns trouxas e torturou outros para colocar ela na lista de aprovados de alguma instituição trouxa para que ela saísse da guerra sem correr perigo e para controlar o que ela faz ou não. Desde o incidente do banco, Bellatrix coloca na cabeça de Voldemort que ela é parecida demais com a mãe e que irá de alguma forma traí-lo.

- Merda – Era a única coisa que Sirius conseguiu falar

- Cisa – Andrômeda precisava perguntar – Ele a mataria?

- Sim. Depois do problema no banco e da visita de Snape ontem Bellatrix fez alguma coisa que mudou a cabeça dele. Ele me tirou de lá e colocou Bellatrix para espionar ela. Assim como Greyback. Eles só estão esperando mais algum vacilo.

- Eu preciso tirar a minha filha de lá – Severo falou se afastando da roda passando a mão na cabeça tentando planejar alguma coisa o mais rápido possível

- Se você aparecer lá eles irão matar vocês dois – Narcisa complementou

- Eu preciso tirar ela de lá de qualquer forma – Severo repetiu para si mesmo

- Você não ouviu o que ela disse? – Artur falou olhando para ele – Você a colocará em perigo

- Mas eu não posso deixar ela lá. – Severo gritou – Não posso deixar fazer isso com ela. Eu tenho todos os meus defeitos, mas não posso deixar que tudo que eu fiz e a mãe dela fez morrer na mão de Bellatrix. Eu preciso ao menos tentar. Eu devia ter suspeitado, eu devia ter parado aquela menina, perguntado, corrido atrás para saber o que estava acontecendo.

- Não consigo imaginar como ele manipulou tudo isso tão bem – Remus parecia perplexo com a situação

- Eu vou lá – Severo falou se virando

- Não, você não pode ir lá – Kim gritou para ele – Precisamos manter a calma. Uma coisa de cada vez

- Eu não posso deixar ela daquele jeito. Na mão de Bellatrix – Severo respondeu brutalmente

- Tudo bem, eu vou com você – Remus falou – Pelo menos eu serei um passa tempo para Greyback

- Eu também vou – Sirius falou – Enquanto você encara Bellatrix eu tiro Kate de lá

- Eu vou com vocês também – Artur disse

- Não – Remus parou o homem que estava indo se juntar aos três – Alguém precisa dar um jeito em Narcisa, mandar ela de volta pra casa sem memória do que aconteceu aqui. E também alguém precisa proteger o acampamento. Não sabemos o que nos espera.

- Mas vocês três vão entrar sozinhos em uma batalha com Bellatrix? – Andy estava inconformado

- Se dermos sorte nem irão nos ver – Severo falou olhando para os dois

- Depois disso estaremos iguais Severo – Sirius falou - E eu poderei voltar a te chamar de Ranhoso

- Se voltarmos com ela e vivos, prometo não me importar com isso – Severo respondeu

Os três aparataram

* * *

><p>REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS para deixar a autora feliz para atualizar :)<p> 


	41. O que Snape não sabia sobre Bellatrix

Capítulo XXXXI: O que Snape não sabia sobre Bellatrix

* * *

><p>- Deve ter alguma coisa que anunciam eles que estamos aqui, vamos ser rápidos – Severo falou procurando alguma coisa no seu bolso<p>

- O que você esta fazendo? Não disse para a gente ser rápido – Sirius falou apontando a varinha para porta, mas Severo segurou a mão dele

- Quanto menos feitiços melhor – Severo falou mostrando a chave – Eu roubei em caso de emergência. Parecia que algo me dizia que ela não estava totalmente segura.

- Como a gente não foi perceber que era um trambique de Voldemort?

- Estava meio anestesiado para pensar sobre isso. Eu, de certa forma, também achei que fosse ótimo para ela sair dessa guerra, ainda mais com Voldemort achando que ela era filha dele, mas pelo visto, ele tem planos maiores para ela – Severo falou entrando no apartamento com a sua varinha na mão. Sirius e Remus entravam atrás dele.

As luzes estavam desligadas, Remus olhou para a luz, mas pensou em não chamar a atenção.

- Ela deve estar dormindo – Sirius falou vendo tudo calmo – Vou ficar na janela. Snape é melhor você ir acordar ela, ou melhor, acho que se o Remus for ela vai se assustar menos ou pelo menos vai achar que é algo com Tonks. Alias como vamos contar para ela?

- Uma coisa de cada vez – Remus estava impaciente – Primeiro tiramos ela daqui, depois damos algum tipo de explicação.

- Ela vai ficar arrasada em saber que não foi ela quem conseguiu e sim Voldemort que mexeu o pauzinho dele para ela ficar longe da ordem e em um lugar de livre acesso.

- Daremos um jeito de amenizar isso – Sirius falou tentando consolar Snape

Sirius andou até a janela vendo se não vinha ninguém ou tinha algum movimento estranho

- Ela não está no quarto – Remus voltou para a sala com uma expressão assustada

- Claro que não está – Sirius respondeu chamando os dois com a mão para ver o que ele estava vendo da janela – Ela esta lá embaixo.

Kate estava andando no meio da rua tentando se equilibrar nas linhas desenhadas para dividir as faixas da avenida. Ao seu lado tinha um menino que tentava fazer a mesma coisa que Kate só que em outra faixa. Os dois conversavam alguma coisa alta que nenhum dos três que estavam na janela observando conseguia entender. Uma risada alta veio de Kate e logo Snape percebeu o que estava acontecendo

- Ela esta bêbada – Severo bufou – De novo

- Tínhamos uma alcoólatra entre nós e não percebemos? – Sirius estava pasmo

- Ela só saiu com os amigos, parece estar feliz – Remus tentou defender a menina

Kate estava com um vestido preto justo até que um pouco curto demais para a visão de Snape, um salto alto e um casaco preto que tinha a mesma altura do vestido. O cabelo dela estava preso formando um rabo de cavalo que mostrava ainda mais o seu rosto, que tinha uma maquiagem preta e brilhante fazendo contraste com a pele branca e corada nas bochechas.

- É por aqui que eu fico – Kate falou parando na frente da porta do apartamento

- Tem certeza que você vai ficar bem depois de tudo que você misturou? – O menino perguntou dando risada dela

- Claro que vou. Eu sempre fiquei - Kate riu – Obrigada por me trazer até em casa.

- De nada – O menino falou ficando um silencio entre os dois – Você realmente não vai me contar o que aconteceu nestes tempos não é mesmo?

- Não – Kate falou rindo ainda mais – Nem eu sei direito o que aconteceu, não consigo explicar uma coisa que nem eu sei.

- Não quer realmente que fique ai com você? – O menino insistiu

- Não, já disse, vou ficar bem. Quando você chegar a casa me liga pra saber que você chegou bem – Kate ia se virando para entrar no prédio, mas o menino voltou a falar com ela

- Você encontrou outra pessoa neste meio tempo Katerine?

- Como assim outra pessoa?

Sirius, Snape e Remus esqueceram um pouco porque estavam lá para ouvir a conversa dos dois meninos. É claro que importava para Snape saber o que sua filha estava pensando sobre o que tinha acontecido e era muito obvio que Sirius queria saber se ela gostava de Harry para contar depois para o afilhado

- Outra pessoa – O menino repetiu – Você sabe o que isso quer dizer

- Eu não encontrei outra pessoa, ela sempre existiu na minha vida, eu só fui conhecer essa pessoa agora. Então sua resposta seria um não.

- Não estou falando do seu pai – O menino parecia confuso

- Eu também não – Kate sorriu para ele – Mas isso não é historia para agora, vá pra casa

- Você o ama, não o ama?

- Eu evito falar de amor desde que a minha mãe morreu e eu vou continuar assim, mas o dia que eu amar alguém, eu irei te dizer, mas se você quer realmente saber, eu não me importo de você ficar com a Sofia. Eu adoro vocês dois, eu vou adorar ver vocês dois juntos.

- Como você sabe disso?

- Por que eu sei – Kate falou – Não se sinta culpado e nem espere por mim. Boa noite Vitor.

Severo, Sirius e Remus ouviram a porta se fechar e voltaram à realidade da situação.

- Ela leu a mente do garoto – Sirius falou – Ela anda fazendo isso com uma grande freqüência, não sabem Severo, você não acha que está na hora de você treinar ela para ela ter controle dos seus poderes

- Vamos fazer uma coisa de cada vez – Severo pensou – Ela não está em sua condição perfeita e estamos nós três dentro da casa dela, com uma possível Bellatrix a espionando e se ela esta fazendo isso direito ela devia estar atrás de Kate e não vendo aqui dentro, então possivelmente ela não sabe que nós estamos aqui.

- Muito inteligente, então como vamos fazer com Kate? – Remus perguntou

- Falar que ela precisa vir com a gente é um bom começo – Sirius falou ouvindo a porta se abrir do apartamento – Sai da janela, ninguém pode ver a gente aqui.

Os três homens saíram da frente da janela e ficaram na frente da TV que ficava no canto da sala. Kate ligou a luz e fechou a porta. Os três homens ouviram o barulho dela tirando o salto. Ela passou direto pela sala sem ver que os três estavam no canto. Snape percebeu que a filha estava chorando. Eles ouviram algum tipo de barulho no quarto e eles se entreolharam tentando descobrir quem iria se aproximar dela, mas de repente Kate voltou com uma garrafa na mão enchendo a boca com o liquido que estava dentro dela.

Neste momento intimo dela ela olhou para o canto da TV e engoliu o liquido fazendo uma careta de assustada ao ver os três ali. A vontade de Snape era de estourar a garrafa na mão dela. Kate não falou nada, ficou parada assim como os três.

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – Kate falou dando alguns passos para traz se apoiando na estante que tinha atrás dela, derrubando alguns livros. Os três perceberam que ela estava muito mais bêbada do que o imaginado

- Eu que te pergunto o que você esta fazendo com essa garrafa? – Severo parecia cego de nervoso – Você acha que tem quantos anos para jogar todas as suas amarguras em cima de uma garrafa dessas

- Vocês três vieram me dar lição de moral?Logo vocês três? Sério, vocês que precisam de um gole dessas coisas. Mas por favor, longe daqui, eu não quero vocês dentro da minha casa.

- Kate nós precisamos te tirar daqui – Sirius falou – Você precisa vir conosco.

- Nós não temos tempo para fazer algum tipo de explicação – Severo foi até ela tirando a garrafa da mão dela e a jogando contra a parede mais próxima

Kate observou a garrafa espatifa fazendo um imenso barulho.

- Isso não foi bom – Sirius falou olhando para fora, onde houve um movimento de vultos.

- Você vem com a gente – Snape falou pegando fortemente no pulso da menina

Kate não pensou duas vezes em aproveitar que Snape estava a segurando no pulso e de frente de para ela e deu uma joelha entre as pernas de Snape o fazendoele soltar ela automaticamente por causa da dor da pancada.

- Você tem algum tipo de loucura dentro dessa cabeça. Eu não vou a lugar nenhum com vocês, este é o meu lugar – Kate falou se afastando dos três indos em direção ao quarto

- Não complica a situação Katerine, estamos aqui porque você corre perigo

- Perigo eu corro perto de vocês – a menina gritou

Kate ia fechar a porta do seu quarto, mas Sirius foi mais rápido e a abriu na frente dela. Kate estava extremamente alterada por causa da bebida, o ultimo gole começava a fazer efeito, quando Sirus foi reabrir a porta ela perdeu o equilíbrio caindo para traz.

- Vamos Kate, você não pode ficar aqui - Sirius pegou ela e levantou de uma vez

- Não, eu não quero ir – Kate falou, mas de repente seu corpo ficou pesado e caiu no chão

Sirius olhou para traz era Severo com a varinha apontada para ela

- Deveríamos ter feito isso desde que a vimos. Vamos embora, o mais rápido possível.

- Acho que vocês vão ter que esperar um pouco – Uma voz de mulher veio até eles

Severo olhou para Sirius e depois para Remus que estava ajudando ele. Eles reconheciam a voz fina, desafinada e totalmente maldosa. Não havia outra pessoa no mundo com uma voz igual aquela. Severo fez sinal para eles ficarem e ele saiu do quarto encarando Bellatrix.

A mulher estava com um sorriso irônico no rosto e de braços cruzados com a varinha na mão

- Tudo bem que se vocês deixarem a menina ai, eu penso no caso de deixar um de vocês vivos

- Sem ela no caminho, Voldemort será realmente seu – Snape falou – Acho que é algo para se pensar, não é mesmo Bella? Você sempre quis isso.

- Seu tolo, eu sempre quis isso e sempre quis acabar com toda a raça dos Craig. Sabe Severo, você não quis saber como eu matei Natalie. Você quer saber agora? É bom, porque se você sair daqui vivo ou morto saberá de qualquer jeito o que o destino da sua querida filha espera, pois eu sei que ela é sua filha e não dele.

- Você pode me poupar dos detalhes – Severo falou

- Não, eu faço questão. Eu a torturei não foi apenas um Avada. Eu a fizela chorar de dor por algumas horas. Até conversamos, eu falei mais do que ela, pois ela não estava em grandes condições.

Sirius e Remus sabiam que não podiam aparatar naquele lugar. Os dois se olharam vendo Kate de olhos abertos ouvindo o que Bellatrix estava falando. Kate fez um sinal de silencio para eles e apontou a janela.

- Conversei sobre você, ela ficou até um pouco surpresa por saber que na verdade, a minha convicção e o meu fanatismo por Voldemort sempre foi para me aproximar de você naquela época e não por um amor platônico pelo Lorde. E no fundo ele sempre soube disso. – Bellatrix se aproximou um pouco mais de Snape – Está surpreso por me ver conversar com você sem ser uma louca bruxa descontrolada?

- Se aproximar de mim, você sempre me tratou como um verme – Severo falou

- Sempre soube que você era mestiço, sempre tive nojo de você, mas sempre quis você, parece algo que dói em mim, da qual que me amaldiçôo todos os dias. Do qual me faz ter nojo de mim também. Eu nunca disse para Voldemort, porque eu queria ter você, nem mesmo quando eu descobri sobre você e Natalie.

Severo fez uma cara de espanto

- Eu sempre soube e nunca contei porque era a minha vez de me vingar. O lorde tinha sido um tolo perto da garota, mas eu tinha sido uma estúpida em achar que um mero sangue sujo como você merecia algo vindo de mim. Então eu esperei, sustentando a minha vingança dentro de Askaban. Torturei-a, descobri que ela tinha uma linda filha com você, matei ela, e fiquei esperando por um momento com a menina, mas parece que você resolveu alimentar esperança do nosso Lorde não é mesmo, a fim de proteger sua única filha, da qual você trocou para ficar com o fantasma da Potter. Então fiquei pensando, o que seria melhor, alimentar um ódio dentro da sua filha ao saber que ela foi trocada todos estes anos por um amor rejeitado seu, que vez a mãe dela sofrer, e ela sofrer por todos estes anos ou simplesmente matá-la.

Severo não tinha palavras para dizer naquele momento. Bellatrix estava dizendo que foi rejeitada por ele e que queria se vingar, sem ao menos ele entender a história direito.

- Ela sabe que você matou a mãe dela – Severo falou com raiva entre os dentes – Ela jamais cairia neste joguinho sujo seu. Ela entenderá o que eu fiz de algum jeito. Você e essa sua ambição de vingança não tem nexo, sendo que eu estou na sua frente e você pode acabar com tudo isso agora.

- Está nervosinho por quê? Você ficou surpreso em saber que eu queria ser sua, para sempre não é mesmo? É, até os loucos amam Severo e o meu grau de loucura foi tanto que alimentei isso por um traste como você. Do qual nem notava a minha presença, que preferia a suja da Potter e a cretina da Craig, sem entender que eu, um nobre sangue puro, estava ali beijando os seus pés. Você foi muito tolo, como sempre é claro.

- Voldemort quando descobrir que você sabe de tudo isso não deixará barato. Você não terá tempo para terminar o seu plano. Ainda mais porque, ele ainda protegerá Kate. Termine com tudo isso agora de uma vez por todas, como uma mulher e não como um rato.

- Com tudo isso agora? E perder a melhor parte da festa – Bellatrix riu – Preciso te deixar vivo para ela fazer isso por mim, vou adorar ver os olhos da sua menininha brilharem ao saber que você sabia que a mãe dela ia ser morta e você não fez nada.

Remus e Sirius tinham conjurado uma corda, Kate morava no primeiro andar do prédio de três andares. Eles poderiam descer sem problemas algum. Remus já estava lá embaixo. Kate ao ouvir as ultima palavras que vinham da sala, ficou paralisada sem se mexer. Sirius tinha percebeu que aquilo tinha mexido com ela, em instantes os olhos de Kate tinham lagrimas nos olhos.

- Kate – Sirius sussurrou olhando para a menina – Vamos, vamos deixar eles se entenderem

- NÃO – Kate gritou com todas as suas forças empurrando Sirius, mas ele foi mais rápido e conjurou um feitiço mais forte para que ela pudesse não adormecer como fez Snape, mas desmaiar.

Bellatrix ao ouvir o grito da menina deu um sorriso maléfico para Snape.

- Bem vindo ao inferno, Snape. Agora eu faço questão de te manter vivo

Bellatrix desapareceu, Snape ficou parado no mesmo lugar. Ele preferia a morte.

* * *

><p>Tenso, muito tenso, mas o capítulo foi bom vai e veio super rapidinho graças as reviews de vocês. Continuem escrevendo reviews, reviews, reviews...<p> 


	42. Vermes são vermes

Capítulo XXXXII: Vermes são vermes

* * *

><p>Severo demorou a voltar ao acampamento. Sirius e Remus convenceram aos outros não ir atrás dele, pois a conversa com Bellatrix tinha sido muito intensa e Sirius tinha ouvido Bellatrix dizer que não iria matá-lo. Kate não acordou, Molly fez uma poção para que ela dormisse sem sonhar, seu coração estava muito acelerado e mesmo assim ela parecia muito inquieta dormindo.<p>

Sirius contou o que tinha acontecido deixando todos em silencio dentro da cabana. Harry não saia do lado de Kate deitada na sua cama, pensando no que aconteceria quando ela acordasse e se realmente Snape voltaria para o acampamento, mas tinha muitas coisas na cabeça dele e de Hermione que pareciam não concordar com a idéia de que Natalie fosse morta com o conhecimento de Snape.

- O problema em questão é que a menina não está mais lá e Voldemort saberá disso e poderá vir atrás de nós – Artur falou tentando trazer um pouco de inteligência para a conversa – Os erros de Snape só ele pode conversar com a menina, não podemos fazer nada além de cuidar dela e não deixar que ela vá para o lado de Voldemort.

- Ela tem muito poder – Sirius raciocinou – Obvio que ele a quer do lado dele. Obvio que Dumbledore tentou a instruí-la para ficar ao nosso lado, alguma coisa essa menina tem além de uma história trágica e Voldemort deve saber disso muito bem, ele deve ter sentido ela na mente dele e se fascinado.

- O que isso pode nos ajudar?

- Encontrar uma coroa, induzir uma cobra, mandar todos os comensais e Voldemort pro espaço? Acho que isso já é algo bem relevante – Sirius falou irônico –Querendo ou não, ela tem algo que ele quer além do parentesco com Natalie.

- Como você pode afirmar tudo isso?

- Narcisa disse que ele queria ficar de olho nela. Se ele realmente a quisesse longe, ele teria mandado ela para outro país, quanto mais distante melhor. E também ela disse que ele tinha interesses nela. Porém, ela não estava preparada para isso e nem está para nos ajudar. Quer-se agora.

- O que vamos fazer com o que Narcisa disse? – Artur perguntou

- De qualquer jeito vamos ter que ir para hogwarts – Sirius falou para Harry

- Nós sabemos o que isso significa – Gui falou – Mas estamos preparados para isso?

- Devemos estar – Fleur falou segurando a mão do marido

- Vamos fazer isso no Natal, haverá menos pessoas lá e mais tempo para nós pensarmos sobre isso – Harry falou decidido e por sorte parecia que os outros estavam de acordo com sua idéia.

Severo entrou na cabana para a surpresa de todos. Houve um silencio muito intenso.

- Que bom que você está vivo – Tonks falou quebrando o gelo

Severo procurou com os olhos encontrar Katerine e se aliviou ao ver a menina dormindo

- Ela está em um sono muito turbulento. Demos umas poções, mas parece que não ajudou muito – Molly falou vendo os olhos de Snape parados da menina

- Vocês já sabem de tudo que precisam. Eu não tenho muito que fazer aqui com vocês. Apenas peço que cuide dela e mantenham-na perto de vocês. Acho que o Black e o Lupin contaram sobre as verdadeiras intenções de Bellatrix com ela e também Voldemort não tem um futuro brilhante para Kate.

Hermione ia dizer alguma coisa, mas Harry se levantou

- Vamos conversar

- Eu não tenho o que conversar com um pirralho igual a você – Severo o falou mal tentando se proteger da aproximação do garoto, os outros da Ordem já estavam acostumados com isso

- Você tão ignorante já é um grande começo de conversa – Harry não se importou nenhum pouco com as palavras dele o seguindo até fora da cabana.

A única coisa que Hermione pensou é que ele não poderia ir embora.

- O que você quer falar? Para eu não ir? Se eu ficar ela vai pro outro lado. É mais fácil você convencer ela de que eu acabei ficando ao lado de Voldemort novamente. Ela ficará ao lado de vocês deste modo.

- Severo, acalma-se – Harry falou o vendoele andando de um lado para o outro – Nem tudo a gente leva na vida de acordo com um plano. Você não pode contar com isso. Você precisa ficar e conversar com ela, mesmo que depois você vá embora. Decida isso, ou até mesmo, pague pelos seus erros. Fugir não é o melhor jeito. Nunca foi nem nunca será.

- Harry, você nem completou 20 anos de vida, o que sabe sobre tudo isso? Não me venha com essas conversas, eu já fiz o que eu poderia fazer por você. Está agora em suas mãos e nas mãos da Ordem, eu não posso ficar aqui, uma hora eu irei morrer nestes tempos. Não quero atrair isso para vocês, vocês precisam se mantiver fortes.

- Não é sobre se manter fortes, sobre sua condição de traidor e sim sobre a vida das pessoas envolvidas nisso. Você quer ir embora e deixar todos nós respondendo as questões dela?

- Harry, eu sabia que Natalie ia ser morta, mas ela quis.

- Ótimo então você terá que explicar isso para a sua filha e assumir isso para você. Katerine tem um poder muito bom em ler mentes, saberá que você esta falando a verdade, ela ficara decepcionada, mas precisará de você assim como a Ordem precisa de um líder e eu de um mentor. Não basta pegar a coroa, matar a cobra é necessário acabar com Voldemort e seus seguidores e mais do que ninguém neste acampamento foi treinado e dedicou a vida inteira por este momento. Quantos discursos meus você terá que ouvir para entender quem você é?

- Harry não quer que Kate descubra isso. Não quero que ela saiba que a mãe foi fria deste jeito, se sacrificar sabendo que eu não faria nada. Ela disse que contaria para Kate sobre mim, sobre eu ter a vistoela crescer de longe e eu disse que eu não queria que ela entrasse nos meus planos. Não quero que ela saiba que a mãe sabia que ela ficar sozinha.

- Natalie não a deixou sozinha, deixou com Dumbledore. Ela sabe disso.

- Com um homem que queria ela com os mesmos intuitos que hoje Voldemort a quer? Harry, você acreditou demais nas boas ações de Dumbledore. Ele não era essa pessoa tão caridosa como você o construiu dentro da sua cabeça. Alias, ele só fez isso com você, para você acreditar fielmente nas suas intenções, mas ele também tinha um plano preparado. Ou você acha que não havia o risco de ao invés de lutar contra, você construir um império com Voldemort?

- Eu jamais ficaria ao lado de quem matou os meus pais – Harry falou nervoso com a indireta de Snape

- Como você sabe que foi Voldemort que matou os seus pais e tem essa convicção toda de que isso é errado. Harry, eles poderiam ter fugido. Escolhido a família ao invés de uma guerra, da qual todos sabiam que não ia ter fim tão cedo. Para você, eles fizeram a coisa certa, porque Dumbledore colocou na sua cabeça, assim como Voldemort poderia ter colocado na sua cabeça,que eles não se importavam com a família e sim em lutar.

- Aonde você quer chegar com isso?

- Que não existem algo bom ou algo ruim nessa história. O que existem são fatos e escolhas. Não quero que Kate fique sabendo sobre as escolhas da mãe, pois não há um Dumbledore para dizer que isso estava certo e nem um pai que tenha um bom relacionamento com a filha para dizer que a mãe dela estava certa. Existe apenas Voldemort ou a circunstância dela achar que tudo é a minha culpa e depositar tudo isso em mim.

- Severo, não faça jogos com a sua própria filha. Diga a verdade. Não existe Dumbledore, mas existe a verdade – Harry estava cansado de tenta teimar com Snape – Se caso ela não aceitar, acreditar, então faça isso. E lembre-se que ela leu na própria mente de Voldemort que ele tinha mandado matar a mãe. Você apenas agiu como um insensível, algo que ela com certeza sabem que você é. Talvez essa seja a situação perfeita para você abrir essa sua mente para a sua filha, sem a pose de ignorante, rabugento. E por incrível que pareça, eu estarei lá te apoiando.

- Por que você esta fazendo isso Potter? Não basta às coisas que você sabe de mim?

- Porque eu sou filho da minha mãe e é isso que ela faria por você neste momento. Existem pessoas que torcem por você. Assim, como pessoas que só quer te ajudar e o seu bem. Não existe nada de errado em fazer o seu caminho para a felicidade sabia?

- A única coisa que eu sei que da ultima vez que nós conversamos você disse que todas as pessoas que tem um relacionamento comigo acabam morrendo e eu não quero mais que isso aconteça. Chegou à hora de eu pagar por estas mortes.

- Disse isso porque estava nervoso. Obvio que eu sei que isso dói em você, se não você não estaria aqui, também não disse nenhuma mentira. Mas dá para fazer de outro modo. Você não estava ao lado delas quando elas morreram, logo, você pode mudar essa situação. Ficando ao lado de Hermione, de Kate, seja lá de quem mais você tenha algum tipo de afeto que não consegue assumir para você mesmo.

Severo pensou em Hermione, no que tinha falado para a menina, e na interpretação que fez com as palavras de Harry naquele dia. Harry percebeu também que havia um silencio entre eles e lembrou-se de como Hermione estava nos últimos dias.

- Você afastou Hermione de você não foi? – Harry balançava a cabeça para si mesmo olhando para Snape – O seu lado pessimista e ignorante protetor sempre vai atrapalhar as coisas. Severo proteger é ficar do lado das pessoas e não simplesmente ir embora. Quer saber, você já é grandinho para saber o que quer fazer da sua vida.

Longas horas passaram. Severo resolveu ficar esperando Kate acordar, o que deixou Harry até mais animado, mas ainda preocupado, Kate realmente estava muito agitada. Molly tinha uma grande curiosidade em saber por que Hermione olhava tanto Snape lá fora. Ela tinha ouvido a conversa dele com Harry e entendido que Severo estava sendo dura com ela para protegê-la, a vontade que ela tinha era de dar umas tapas nele e um grande sermão de que ela não precisava disso para se proteger, assim como falar com Harry por ele falado o que não era da conta dele, porém, o tempo dentro daquele acampamento não estava bom. Havia problemas demais, Hermione encontraria o momento certo, embora tivesse com vontade de ficar ao lado de Snape apenas para dizer que ele não estava sozinho.

- Hermione, o que está te segurando aqui para não ir falar com ele? – Molly perguntou discretamente para ela – Acho que ele precisa de alguém ali do lado apenas para fazer companhia. Ninguém vai perceber, já que você cuidou dele nestes tempos.

Hermione olhou para Molly um pouco envergonhada

- Não faça essa cara. Qualquer idiota sabe o que está acontecendo querida. Talvez ele precise de você, ou melhor, você precise ir lá para não ficar aqui nessa janela vendo a vida passar.

Hermione foi até Snape. Ron que via de longe se perguntava o que ela iria fazer lá perto daquele homem que viu a mulher morrer e não fez nada. Hermione se sentou ao lado dele que não parava de olhar para o chão perdido em seus pensamentos

- É importante olhar o passado, mas devemos nos dedicar ao presente e ao futuro Severo

- Você está com dó de mim Granger e veio aqui deixar isso bem claro para eu me sentir pior?

- Você realmente está perdido ou bateu a cabeça muito forte. Eu não estou com dó de você, estou tentando te ajudar, assim como as pessoas fazem com as outras, e um mundo normal, sem esse sofrimento que você carrega para si. Olha, tem gente que aqui que gostaria de compartilhar com você o que você esta sentindo. Essas pessoas gostariam de lhe dizer a mesma coisa que eu disse além de falar, vai com calma, a ouveela gritar, não seja grosso e tente se explicar.

- Por que você insiste em mim? Eu já não disse coisas demais para você?

- Ouvi, mas agora estou na dúvida se você falou aquilo para me proteger ou porque Harry encheu a sua cabeça com essa história? – Hermione foi irônica – Eu realmente espero que você lide muito bem com essa história com a Kate, pois depois disso você terá que enfrentar a mim. Se neste tempo ninguém te ensinou a fazer a coisa certa sem sofrer, eu irei te ensinar.

Harry não tirava os olhos de Kate, queria estar lá quando ela acorda-se, e parecia que este momento tinha chegado. Kate se movimentou na cama, passando a mão nos olhos e tentando saber onde estava deitada. Harry se aproximou da cama, passando a mão nos cabelos dela.

- Bom dia minha linda – Harry falou observando o escurecer lá fora – Ou melhor, boa noite

Kate olhou para ele tentando sorrir. Colocando a mão na cabeça sentindo os primeiros sintomas de uma grande ressaca. Tinha ido comemorar a primeira semana de treinamento com seus amigos e talvez tivesse passado da conta, não por felicidade, mas porque ao mesmo tempo havia muitas coisas acontecendo na sua vida ao mesmo tempo, enquanto estava tudo bem, Harry estava em perigo e o seu pai se quer queria ficar com ela sem ser em guerra.

Seu pai. Kate tirou a mão no rosto e em segundos lembrou-se do que tinha ouvido e o que aconteceu lá fora. Harry percebeu que os olhos dela tinham mudado. Havia algo de errado. Kate se levantou devagar, tentando evitar as dores de cabeça e do seu corpo pela última noite.

- Kate? Você está bem?

- Eu acho que eu vou vomitar – Kate falou pausadamente – Mas fique tranqüilo que eu vou fazer isso na cara de alguém

Kate se levantou rapidamente da cama se desequilibrando um pouco. Harry tentou segura-la, mas ela se afastou.

-Harry cadê ele? – Kate estava com um tom mandão que Harry nunca tinha ouvido antes

- Olha quem acordou se não é a nossa alcoólatra – Sirius tentou ser simpático, mas Kate não respondeu

- Onde está ele? – Kate gritou fazendo todos que estavam no acampamento ouvirem

Eram varias barracas, dividas por pessoas dentro delas. Severo estava meio que atrás de todas elas. Kate não conseguia esperar respostas e saiu da cabana onde estava em busca dele.

- Kate, você esta descalça – Harry tentou ir atrás dela, mas ela o empurrou – Eu quero saber onde está aquele desagraçado.

Severo ouviu a fúria que estava na voz da menina. Ele olhou para Hermione que segurou a sua mão com força tentando passar alguma força positiva para ele.

- Kate, se acalme – Remus saiu de uma cabana junto com Tonks

- Amiga, vamos entrar, acho que você precisa de um banho, relaxar – Tonks falou

- Sua barriga está linda – Kate falou sorrindo, com uma expressão totalmente diferente e dócil para a mulher, mas logo voltamos a sua fúria comum – Depois nós conversamos. Eu quero saber onde está Severo Snape. Eu sei que ele esta por aqui, eu consigo sentir o seu medo. Está com medo do que? De ouvir umas verdades?

Severo se levantou indo em direção a onde Kate estava. A menina estava com o mesmo vestido que eles tinham a encontrado no outro dia. A diferença é que Molly tinha soltado o cabelo dela. Kate olhou para ele com os piores olhos que Severo tinha visto na vida. Houve um grande silencio entre os dois, assim como todos que estavam em volta não sabiam o que fazer. Aos poucos cada um ia se tocando que o melhor a fazer era deixar os dois ali e finalmente eles ficaram sozinhos.

Kate não queria uma conversa gritada, ela estava entretida em alguma coisa muito maior. Severo Snape parecia a deixarela entrar em sua mente e observar tudo.

Flashback

- Natalie – Severo balançava a mulher segurando nos ombros – Não é mais sobre guerra que estamos falando é sobre você, sua vida. Qual é o seu problema? Não entendeu o que ele quer?

- Severo, ele não descansará enquanto não tiver. Eu não faço questão de fazer joguinhos com ele. Sempre soube que esse seria o meu final. Vou contar sobre o que você fez pela Kate nestes tempos a ela. Isso lhe trará um pouco de paz na hora que perder a mãe, e, por favor, esteja lá com ela.

- Você acha que é assim que funciona? Você me morre faço uma magia e eu e ela vivemos com uma vida perfeita, como uma família perfeita, dessas que você gosta de sonhar vendo esses programas trouxas Natalie? Você vive em que mundo. Você é a família dela, você deve cuidar dela. Eu não assumi essa responsabilidade.

- Você a deixará sozinha?

- Não – Severo falou friamente soltando a mulher – Eu já a deixei sozinha. Eu já deixei vocês duas, nós dois sabemos que ninguém mudará essa situação. Você que deixará sua filha sozinha, eu já fiz isso anos atrás.

- Parece que você tem orgulho disso – Natalie parecia chateada

- Isso não importa. O que importa é que você esta jogando uma responsabilidade que não é minha para qualquer lado. Kate só tem você e ninguém além de você. Eu vim aqui e lhe disse o que está para acontecer, a partir daqui você que decide. Você sabe que eu não posso impedir

- Na verdade, você jamais impediria. Eu nunca tive valor suficiente para você abandonar os seus planos, se quer Katerine. Esse poder sobre você, apenas Lillian Potter tinha e com certeza este poder esta apenas no filho dela que você também faz a mesma coisa que faz com a Kate.

- Você fala como se não soubesse o sacrifício que eu fiz não é mesmo Natalie.

- Não vejo sacrifício nesta sua posição.

- Eu não quero que você morra, não quero deixar minha filha desamparada. Não custa você entender que eu quero vocês longe daqui e quando isso tudo terminar eu volto pra você, eu volto para ela.

- Você me disse isso todos os anos e nada aconteceu – Natalie gritou

- Porque ainda não chegamos ao final. Se mantenha viva. Por mim e por ela. Você fez isso este tempo todo. Não custa Natalie, você tem tudo que você desejou de mim. Me diga um país que você quer ir que eu dou toda assistência. Damos um jeito com treinamento de Kate, damos um jeito em tudo.

- Severo, eles irão me encontrar até o final do mundo. Eu preciso enfrentar os meus erros. Se eu não posso contar com você para ficar com ela, ela terá que se virar sozinha –Natalie ficou com uma expressão fria nos olhos - Acho que este é o nosso último encontro

- Natalie não faça isso

- Não faça isso ser mais doloroso do que deve ser. Severo, realmente espero que todo esse sacrifício seu, no futuro sirva para algo, e que mesmo se você não estiver ao lado de Kate nos momentos difíceis, que você esteja no momento de perigo. Faça o que nós estamos fazendo valer a pena – Natalie se afastou de Snape que tentava se aproximar – No fundo, eu sei que você me amou muito mais do que a Potter. E isso é o que importa para mim

Natalie deu um sorriso maroto para Severo e aparatou.

- Agora você pode falar o que você quiser – Snape falou sinceramente quando percebi que a lembrança tinha terminado – Eu entendo que você tenha uma grande raiva de mim por não ter a impedido, mas não posso mudar o passado.

Kate continuava não falar nada, o que deixava Severo ainda mais com medo da reação da menina

- Você sabia que ela ia morrer, sabia que eu ia ficar sozinha, você se escondeu este tempo todo de mim, você me viu sofrendo, ganhando e perdendo e simplesmente nunca fez nada, por causa de uma maldita guerra? Você não tem nojo de ser você mesmo?

Severo sabia que a humilhação só estava começando

- Não, espera, foi tudo por um sacrifício. Algo que você colocou na sua cabeça. Ai, então, de repente você aparece no meu apartamento, querendo me proteger, dizendo que eu estou em perigo. Sendo que eu estava vivendo a minha vida totalmente bem. Acredite totalmente bem

- Não foi o que eu vi você chegou chorando.

- Chorando ou não, quantas vezes você me viu fazendo isso e não se importou? Ficou no seu lado seguro apenas observando. Eu corro perigo por ser infelizmente alguma coisa sua, porque filha realmente eu não sou. Porque um homem como você não consegue nutri algo assim. Não sei como você conseguiu se reproduzir. Sério, não sei o que você tem para todas essas mulheres te amarem, deve ser alguma coisa misturada com sadomasoquismo. Porque você é realmente sinônimo de dor.

Kate deu uma pausada, suas palavras ficavam cada vez mais fortes expressando cada sentimento de fúria que encontrou nela nestes tempos.

- Realmente você tem certeza que Voldemort não é o meu pai? A primeira vez que eu te vi, eu disse que ele seria muito melhor que você, ou algo parecido com isso não é? Eu acho que eu estava com a razão. Antes de ver isso. Sabe eu devia te entregar para ele, ele mesmo te matar, mas isso não traria a minha mãe de volta,alias minha mãe, que pouco se importou comigo também. Fico me perguntando agora, porque vocês não decidiram me abortar? Não seria mais fácil? Ou fazia parte do teatro me ter? Uma pessoa a mais uma pessoa a menos sofrendo no mundo, ou melhor, quem sabe uma futura moeda de troca. Foi assim que eu cheguei até aqui, não foi? Quando Sirius e Remus me seqüestraram, sem saber quem eu era coitado, se fossem saber o problema que eu era com certeza jamais repetiria a dose.

Severo escutava, porque tinha que escutar e ficar calado. Porque ela tinha razão de falar tudo aquilo, o que assustou Severo é que ela ia se aproximando dele com passos pequenos e forma bem lenta, que até o intimidava.

- Tudo que eu estou falando parece uma grande idiotice. Nada vai mudar o que aconteceram, as coisas aconteceu e cá estou aqui, novamente aqui, com essas pessoas, em meio de uma guerra, sem saber o que fazer mais perdida impossível. E o que eu posso fazer? Matar-te como aquela mulher deseja a mesma que matou a minha mãe, mais uma que está na lista de pessoas magoadas por você? Acho que não. Eu ainda acredito em uma forma divina, que faz tudo que vai voltar. E de alguma forma, eu sei que sem eu fazer nada, tudo que um dia você desejou ou escolheu para si irá voltar.

Kate estava muito mais próxima de Snape. Ele era mais alto que ela, ainda mais que ela estava descalça, mesmo assim ela o encarava. Olhando fixamente para os seus olhos, que não se moviam, o corpo dele estava todo paralisado com todas aquelas palavras.

- Porque vermes são vermes Snape, não adianta eles quererem viver no mundo dos homens, eles sempre voltarão ao mundinho deles – Kate chegou ao seu ápice de maldade cuspindo na cara dele – E eu realmente espero que você volte para o seu e me deixe em paz.

- Quando você morrer – Kate virou as costas - Mande saudações para a minha mãe. Diga que eu realmente não vou importar em ficar sozinha, sendo que eu sempre estive. Bando de egoístas.

Kate entrou na cabana onde estava anteriormente. Todos estavam de boca aberta após ver e ouvir o que Kate fez com Snape. Ela não disse nada, voltou a se sentar na cama colocando sua sandália de salto alto e arrumando o seu cabelo.

- Vai precisar de mim ou eu posso ir embora? – Kate perguntou para Harry da mesma forma mandona. Ela estava pouco se importando com os olhos do outros – Você é o único que pode me pedir ajuda aqui.

-Você não pode deixar as coisas assim, quanto mais voltar para casa – Harry falou decidido, parecia que ele tinha ficado magoado com o que ouviu Kate falar, ele não sabia o quanto má aquela menina poderia ser ao mesmo tempo não poderia saber a dor que ela estava sentindo

- Na verdade, também precisamos da sua ajuda – Sirius tentou se intrometer

- Não, não é pela sua ajuda que você deve ficar. Nós não queremos usar você – Harry falou rápido

- Eu não estava pensando nisso – Kate falou, mas Andrômeda entrou na cabana e na sua frente

- Seu pai e nem a sua mãe são deste jeito que você falou – Andrômeda parecia irritada

- Olha não vai me dizer que também tem uma paixão doentia por ele? – Kate foi irônica

- Não, mas conheci os dois bem antes da sua mãe pensar em ter alguma coisa com ele. Sua mãe foi corajosa em ter você, ela largou tudo por você, enquanto ele, quando precisou esteve do seu lado.

- Já que você é do partido dele – Kate se levantou – Vá consolá-lo agora. Acho que ele está precisando.

- Coisas terríveis acontecem com todo mundo Katerine

- Com todo mundo, sim, eu admito isso, eu sei disso, mas vamos dizer que estes dois criaram muitas coisas terríveis para mim. Eu não precisava saber metade desta história. Francamente, eu não sei por que eu estou aqui conversando isso com você.

- Você só sabe metade da história que te convém Kate – Harry falou – Talvez a outra parte você não queira assumir para você. Ele não foi este monstro. Ele esteve do seu lado quando você precisou, entenda você não pode tentar pagar na mesma moeda. Ele já tem os seus próprios medos e culpas. Ele nem queria conversar com você, ele queria ir embora.

- Um covarde como sempre – Kate bufou

- Não foi por causa disso. Ele preferia que você tivesse essa idéia na cabeça do que você saber que a sua mãe, infelizmente, preferiu a morte a ficar com você. Eu entendi isso porque eu tinha Voldemort, mas você entender isso sem ninguém é difícil. Nem o seu pai tem álibi para dizer alguma coisa. Ninguém vai colocar na sua cabeça o que foi bom para você, se você estiver pensando no seu sofrimento e não também da sua mãe e a do seu pai. Kate, sua mãe não esta viva, mas ele está.

- Kate, eu não sou a pessoa mais bacana para falar de Snape, mas ele ficou louco em saber que Bellatrix estava perto de você. Foi por isso que fomos até lá, ele pode ter todos os seus defeitos, mas você não pode deixar as coisas assim. Ele realmente se importa e fez o sacrifício dele por você.

- De qualquer forma, você não tem para onde ir – Sirius falou

Severo limpou o cuspi do seu rosto abaixando a cabeça. Hermione se aproximou dele.

- Você está bem? – Ela não sabia exatamente o que falar

- Não poderia ter sido pior – Snape estava arrasado sem ao menos conseguir levantar a cabeça

- Ela foi muito dura com você. Muito mesmo – Hermione falou tentando confortá-lo – Você podia ter dito alguma coisa.

- Há coisas Hermione que não podem ser ditas. Naquele momento eu não podia dizer nada

- Podia sim – Hermione insistiu – Você nunca deixou alguém falar assim com você.

- Mas ela não é alguém, ela é a minha filha e eu preciso entender a dor dela. Sempre haverá conseqüências para nossas ações – Severo olhou para ela parecendo dar uma indireta –E eu sou muito ciente desta questão da vida.

Hermione se aproximou dele o abraçando. Severo encostou o queixo sutilmente na cabeça da menina, mesmo se havia alguém olhando para aquela cena, Severo já não estava se importando, quanto mais Hermione. Ela estava ao seu lado e era isso que lhe importava.

- As coisas vão melhorar – Hermione falou em meio a um suspiro

- Estou rezando para que apenas não piore – Severo respondeu

* * *

><p>Vão brigar muito comigo porque Kate humilhou Snape, mas teve SeveroHermione. Eu gosto de momentos doces deles. E vocês?

Reviews são lindas, tão lindas que eu escrevi até um capítulo gigantesco para vocês. Então comentem!


	43. O coração de Hermione

Capítulo XXXXIII: O coração de Hermione

* * *

><p>Depois do que aconteceu era obvio o clima estar tenso entre os membros da Ordem. Snape estava na cabana de Andrômeda, Remus e Tonks. Tonks não entendia porque a mãe defendia o que Snape falou, ela entendia muito bem o lado de Kate.<p>

- Você precisa buscar algumas coisas suas – Harry falou sentando ao lado de Kate – Vou com você fazer isso, com certeza não há mais ninguém na sua casa.

- O que eu vou fazer com o meu treinamento Harry. Estava tudo perfeito, eu estava lá, feliz, vivendo a vida, ok, tinha algumas coisas que ainda me incomodavam, mas era a minha vida, coisa de gente normal – Kate desabafou – Eu estava me sentindo normal de novo

- Kate, acho que eles não tiveram muito tempo para te contar o que estava acontecendo. Nós realmente seqüestramos aquela mulher, suposta amiga da sua mãe, ela nos contou que Voldemort forjou a sua entrada no Instituto e que até matou para que você ficasse longe da guerra, mas ao mesmo tempo perto dele. Sua mãe o traiu, mesmo você sendo filha dele, ele não queria que você repetisse o mesmo erro da sua mãe.

- Não se pode forjar algo assim Harry – Kate pensou alto – Não mesmo.

- Para Voldemort nada é impossível. E ele queria te tirar da guerra, você não disse?

- Quer dizer que eu não consegui por mim mesma, eu consegui porque ele fez isso por mim?

- Não que isso seja sinônimo de que você não é boa o suficiente- Harry tentou explicar

- Harry eu reprovei diversas vezes – Kate passou a mão no rosto tentando pensar – Fui muito idiota pensando que eu tinha realmente conseguido. Eu nem trenei direito para o último exame alias, aquele lugar é para pessoas que gostam daquilo e não para pessoas como eu.

- Kate, cada coisa tem o seu tempo. Você não pode desistir ou se sentir assim por causa disso

- Harry, eu sempre gostei, sempre vou gostar de ginástica, mas não é a coisa que realmente me faz feliz, é a coisa que faz pagar a vida que eu levo. Eu não tenho dinheiro para seguir uma faculdade, nem cabeça, nem estudos direito para passar em uma boa universidade que eu não precise pagar. Meu currículo é cheio de ginásticas, educação física, embora eu tenha sido excelente aluna, eu nunca me dediquei a isso. Minha mãe sempre gostou do que eu me fazia sempre quis a fazerela ficar orgulhosa. Seria injusto usar todos estes motivos para ficar no lugar de uma pessoa que sonha em ser uma dessas ginastas.

- Mas você parecia tão feliz quando recebeu a carta – Harry falou tentando entender o que a menina falava

- Claro que sim – Kate riu consigo mesma – Era um plano que construi com a minha mãe, eu fiquei orgulhosa de mim mesma, fiquei feliz, achei que estava fazendo algo por nós, que fosse um sinal dela. Eu achei essas coisas que meninas como eu acham, que se iludem com o primeiro sinal de luz no meio das trevas.

- Como você pode ser extremamente fria e também tão meiga?

- Eu acho que é alguma coisa na minha vida, na minha história, no meu sangue. Talvez seja bom dar uma volta com você. – Kate sorriu para ele – Faz tempo que não conversamos não nos vemos, agora que não há mais escapatória para mim, quero saber o que está acontecendo. Sair daqui não é perigoso?

- Eu não ando me importando muito com perigo – Harry se levantou estendendo a mão para ele – Quero saber mais sobre você. Eu não sabia que você era uma pessoa que bebia e que usava vestidos justos.

- Eu sou jovem. Faço coisas que jovens normais fazem. Um dia chega a sua hora – Kate fez Harry rir e ela se sentiu confortável para lhe perguntar algo nada discreto – Eu percebi que você não gostou da minha atitude ontem. Você acha que eu sou a pior pessoa do mundo, não é?

- Eu entendo a sua raiva – Harry falou – Nós já conversamos sobre isso, mas admito que você me surpreendeu. Você foi fria demais até com você mesma, eu imagino quantas coisas passam pela sua cabeça, mas Snape ele não é uma pessoa perfeita, mas é uma pessoa que está pagando pelos seus erros. A dor é tão dele quanto sua.

- Harry, eu estava nervosa – Kate passou a mão no rosto – Ele não conseguiu parar, sabe, isso é triste, ele sabia que isso ia acontecer.

- Ele também sabia que a minha mãe ia morrer – Harry falou olhando para Kate – E nem por isso mudou alguma coisa, ele avisou ela, e com certeza eles só se esconderam por minha causa e não por causa deles. Às vezes fica difícil para nós, pessoas que não tivemos escolhas sobre a nossa vida, entender essas pessoas que sim, poderiam ter feito diferente e agora estar aqui com a gente, mas a realidade é que é difícil entender que eles fizeram o certo, eles eram justos Kate. Assim como o seu pai acreditou que fez certo ao não ver você crescer ao seu lado.

- Acreditou? – Kate bufou – Porque foi à coisa mais errada que ele fez.

- Isso você entenderá com o tempo. Enquanto o caso da sua mãe você precisa aceitar que ela escolheu por um bem no futuro. Você tem muitos poderes Kate, você pode fazer muito mais diferenças do que outras pessoas e para manter isso é necessário sacrifícios. Quem sabe ela pensou que ela morta, você jamais chegaria perto de Voldemort?

- São muitas perguntas, segredos, teorias – Kate riu ironicamente – Não sei como você se encontra nisso tudo.

- Eu não me encontro. Não questiono as escolhas dos outros, ando tentando fazer as minhas – Harry passou o braço em volta da cintura de Kate – Tente fazer as suas, tente entender um pouco o lado das pessoas. Você tem um coração enorme no meio destas suas magoas.

Kate não pensou duas vezes e segurou o rosto de Harry em suas mãos e o beijou. Harry terminou o beijo sorrindo para ela

- Acho que eu te amo – Kate falou sem pensar e ficando envergonhada logo quando percebeu o que tinha falado totalmente por impulso e calor do momento. De fato, ela não estava mentindo.

Harry ficou corado em ouvir o que ela disse. Ao mesmo tempo mil coisas se passaram na sua cabeça. Pensou que ela poderia sofrer muito mais se ele não confirmasse que sentia a mesma coisa, ele não sabia o amanhã, mas pensando bem, não havia como assumir aquele sentimento louco que sentia dentro dele quando olhava para ela

- Eu também acho que te amo – Harry sussurrou no ouvido dela fazendo ela se contrair dando um sorriso ainda mais tímido.

- Estou atrapalhando algo? – Sirius cortou o momento fazendo os dois olharem para ele – É acho que eu estou atrapalhando algo.

Snape não conseguia se recuperar do que Kate tinha falado. Eram muitas magoas para uma garota só, ele entendia tudo isso e se sentia culpado. Ele deveria estar a todo tempo ao lado dela, isso seria muito melhor para os dois.

- Você precisa sair desta sua terapia intensa com você mesmo para conversar – Hermione atrapalhou os pensamentos dele – Você não pode viver a vida inteira assim. Nós ainda temos uma guerra aqui fora.

- Hermione, saia de perto de mim. Olha o que eu sou, olha o que você é

- Tudo isso foi porque Harry te disse algumas besteiras? – Hermione estava impaciente – Você não me quer apoio agora, mas quando estava fora de mim aceitou. Isso não é coisa de homem que quer usar uma menininha isso é coisa de quem está negando seus sentimentos, uma companhia. Você realmente quer ficar sozinho.

- Você falando deste jeito alterada, quer que todo mundo saiba sobre o que aconteceu entre nós? – Severo falou tentando fazer Hermione diminuir o tom de voz

- O que aconteceu entre nós, antes para você era nada e aqui ninguém tem direito de falar alguma coisa de mim. Fui mulher pra apagar a memória dos meus pais, sou mulher pra resolver meus problemas – Hermione o enfrentou – Severo, diga para mim que é isso que você realmente quer, ficar sozinho, ficar deste jeito com você mesmo, com a sua filha, comigo e com o raio que o parta então eu deixarei você sozinho.

- Bellatrix disse quando nos encontrou na casa dos Malfoy que você era a minha namoradinha, ela desdenhou, mas depois do meu encontro com ela descobri que ela realmente pode lhe fazer algum tipo de mal. Eu não quero isso, eu realmente prefiro ficar sozinho. Eu disse para você, eu não quero que nada aconteça

- Não, você quer me proteger, é diferente.

- Cada um o seu modo de proteção – Snape rebateu

- Você ainda não percebeu que o seu modo de proteção é mais errado de todos? – Hermione quase avançou em cima dele para socá-lo até ele entender o que ele estava fazendo era errado, mas parou no meio do caminho, pensou direito e partiu para um outro tipo de agressão.

Hermione segurou o rosto de Snape ficando na ponta do pé e o beijando. Hermione fechou os olhos tentando passar naquele beijo tudo que ela sentia, Severo não podia dizer não, ele se lembrou do primeiro beijo deles, das sensações que ele sentiu quando os dois estavam sozinhos, se lembrou do quanto ela foi dedicada, do quanto o apoio e de que mesmo com tudo estava ao seu lado. Ele não podia negar aquilo, pelo menos não naquela situação. Ele a puxou para sí e fez o beijo ficar intenso. Duas almas entrelaçadas por um desejo que não queria ser reprimido, mas aquele sentimento tão bom trouxe Snape no lugar, não era justo.

- Hermione - Snape se afastou - Não posso fazer isso com você

- Eu desisto! - Ela falou para ele inconformada

Hermione saiu que nem um jato da presença dele e foi procurar Harry, mas ele não estava em lugar algum, parecia ter sumido do mapa, assim como Kate. Ela bufou, sabia que os dois possivelmente estavam conversando em algum lugar mais reservado. Harry tinha feito a cabeça de Snape, antes dele falar alguma coisa estava tudo bem, um pouco distante por estarem em um ambiente não muito propício para Severo, mas ele tinha pedido até para ela deitar com ele. Só de lembrar Hermione encheu os olhos de lagrima.

- Está acontecendo alguma coisa com você Hermione? – Ron perguntou delicadamente

- Nada Ron – Hermione passou rapidamente a manga da blusa nos olhos – Esta tudo bem

- Desde quando você chorar quer dizer que esta tudo bem?- Ron passou a mão no rosto de Hermione em um momento que não era o melhor do mundo. Snape tinha ido atrás de Hermione e viu a situação entre ela e Ron – Você precisa de um abraço

Severo viu Ron abraçando Hermione e ela recebendo aquele abraço do menino de um jeito carinhoso. Eles eram jovens, bonitos, com um futuro pela frente, era obvio que eles combinavam e Ronald que era um idiota na visão de Snape estava sendo um cavaleiro com ela, diferente do que Severo foi.

- Eu gosto muito de você – Ron falou soltando o abraço – Sinto saudades das suas broncas sabia? Você anda tão desanimada, emburrada ou cuidando dos problemas do Snape que a gente nem tem mais tempo para conversar. Vai ver as minhas piadas ruins estão te fazendo falta.

Hermione não conteve o riso, ainda mais porque Ron estava sendo atencioso com ela. Isso lhe lembrou os sentimentos estranhos em relação ao amigo no sexto ano, assim como a aproximação deles desde que Ron deixou Lila para traz. Talvez Hermione estivesse investindo na história errada, aqueles dias com Snape tinham sido apenas uma aventura de menina.

Hermione se aproximou de Ron, mas algo a impediu de tentar fazer algo mais, além disso. De fato ela sabia que não podia se enrolar ou colocar Ron naquela história. Ela precisava resolver sua situação com Harry.

- Olha – Sirius falou vendo Remus e Tonks sentados rindo observando a barriga dela – Estou vendo que eu sou a única coisa que não tem um relacionamento com alguém nesta guerra. Acabei de pegar Kate e Harry se atracando. Vou me juntar ao ranhoso.

Sirius olhou para Andrômeda que estava sentada próxima aos dois

- A não ser que Andrômeda, minha prima querida, tenha saído do luto – Sirius deu um olhar sedutor e ao mesmo tempo brincalhão para ela

- Vou fingir que você não disse isso e que eu não estou vendo você – Andy falou fazendo Tonks e Remus darem risada – É irônico saber que a filha do Snape e o filho do James estão se atracando em plena guerra né?

- Mas Kate está bem? Mesmo algum tempo depois do que ela falou para o pai, nada mudou?

- Não sei – Sirius ficou pensativo – Mas ele ficou na fossa e ainda não se recuperou

- Eu tentei falar com ele, mas parece que ele esta perdido entre suas culpas. Uma hora isso terminará, acredito que Kate não terá mais criatividade para falar mal o pai – Andrômeda tinha um senso irônico na voz – Assim como Snape não terá mais paciência para ouvir a menina falar o que bem entende.

- Até acho que ele teve até demais – Remus resmungou – Tudo bem que ele merecia, mas ela foi ao extremo

- Bellatrix aprontou direitinho para ele – Sirius balançou a cabeça – Como pode aquela mulher amar alguém? Ainda amar Severo. Sabe,eu ainda me pergunto como uma pessoa como ele chegou a se reproduzir e eu não. Não consigo entender isso. Tenho a impressão que ela nem ama ela mesma.

- Não subestime uma pessoa, nunca – Tonks falou

- Não pense assim, se não vai trazer pensamentos ruins para o meu futuro afilhado

- Futuro afilhado? – Remus perguntou – Quem disse que você vai ser o padrinho?

- Quem disse que é um menino? – Tonks se indignou

- Ué Remus, quem mais poderia ser o padrinho desta criança? – Sirius perguntou com ar assustado

- Harry – Tonks respondeu – E Kate

- Katerine Craig? Aquela louca? Ok, Harry tudo bem, é aceitável, mas a Kate?

- Ela me ajudou quando ninguém quis me ajudar – Tonks falou – Ou pelo menos ninguém quis fazer isso por mim. Ok, tanto faz, eu gosto dela, ela pode ser um pouco louca, desajustada, mas eu não sou normal, seria chato ter uma madrinha normal.

- Porque ter um pai lobisomem e uma mãe destrambelhada é algo calmo demais para a vida do nosso filho não é mesmo? – Remus deu risada – Eu apoio a idéia. Eu gosto dela também. Não fique com ciúmes, a criança também gostará de você Almofadinhas.

- Quem não gosta de mim aluado? – Sirius não conseguia evitar o seu ego

Harry e Kate voltaram e perceberam que ninguém notou a ausência deles. Kate estava com uma pequena mochila nas costas e com outra roupa enquanto Harry conversava algo que Kate prestava muito atenção. Hermione olhava para Harry com os braços cruzados e batendo o pé

- Hermione eu posso explicar – Kate falou achando que era sobre a saída deles

- Não, você não pode explicar – Hermione foi seca – Meu assunto é com Harry

Kate olhou para Harry assustada sem saber o que fazer. A menina voltou a olhar para Hermione

- Então tá. Vou deixar vocês sozinhos – Kate falou andando deixando os dois sozinhos

Hermione levou Harry para um canto do acampamento sem dizer uma palavra, quando chegaram lá, Harry percebeu que o nervosismo de Hermione não estava conseguindo ficar dentro dela, havia acontecido algo muito mais além do que ele ter saído do acampamento sem avisar sabendo dos perigos que corria

- Harry, eu sei que você é meu amigo, zela por mim, mas não se meta na minha vida – Hermione apontou o dedo no rosto dele – Não se meta na minha que eu não me meto na sua ok? A regra é muito simples. Você pode fazer o que bem entender, você sempre fez, eu sempre te apoiei, mas nunca me envolvi assim como você deve evitar fazer isso com a minha

Harry já tinha entendido sobre o que era

- Hermione, ele entendeu errado – Harry falou tentando acalmá-la – Eu não quis afastar ele de você, eu só falei sobre vocês porque ele veio me cobrar sobre Kate, há muito tempo atrás. Naquela noite que a Kate foi embora. As palavras simplesmente sairam e também qual o problema de querer o melhor para você?

- E o que exatamente você disse então?

- Nada demais – Harry falou tentando disfarçar seu constrangimento

- Harry James Potter, eu te conheço muito bem e conheço Snape, não são palavras banais de um menininho que iriam fazer mudar a cabeça dele e você também tem ciência disso.

- Disse que todas as pessoas que se envolvem com ele tem um final trágico – Harry falou nervoso e de certa forma confuso – Mas não era para ele se afastar de você, era para ele calar a boca e pensar que... Que... Olha Hermione eu não quero que você termine como as outras.

- Harry, desde quando você tem poder para saber o que é melhor para a minha vida?

- Não fale assim comigo. Eu só fiz por... Por você, pela nossa amizade. Eu me preocupo

Hermione se acalmou, tinha que admitir que Harry fosse protetor e que Snape não era uma pessoa fácil.

- Agora ele acha que deve viver sozinho para sempre – Hermione desabafou com o amigo – Ele não respondeu a Kate, ele fica pensando, duelando consigo mesmo, se culpando, criando um espaço entre ele e o mundo para ele não deixar mais as pessoas sofrerem, mas ele está me fazendo sofrer mesmo assim e isso é tudo sua culpa.

- Hermione, como começou tudo isso? – Harry perguntou para ela – Você era tão apaixonadinha pelo o Ron

- E você pela Gina – Hermione retrucou, mas baixou a guarda – As coisas mudam Harry, mudam rapidamente, poucos momentos podem significar coisas eternas para nós sabe? Eu vivi anos com o Ron, e hoje eu até pensei que fosse a coisa certa, mas foram alguns dias com Snape que me fez ficar assim. Eu acho que estou ficando louca.

- Eu te entendo - Harry falou abraçando a amiga – Eu sei como essas coisas são e fico chateado por ter atrapalhado o seu convívio com ele.

- Agora eu quero ajudar ele com a filha e não posso. Harry, ele tem um amor incondicional por ela que ele viu ser totalmente rejeitado e eu não posso dizer para ele ir lá falar com ela, dizer que ela está com medo e assustada. Ele vai ficar se culpando a vida inteira, vai achar que eu devo ser feliz com outras pessoas

- Hermione – Harry passava a mão nos cabelos dela ainda abraçados – Deixa um tempo para eles, e deixe um tempo para vocês. Se for de verdade às coisas voltam e eu não vou atrapalhar, vou ficar com você e ficar ao seu lado, sabendo que é isso que você quer tudo bem?

Hermione riu

- Não tem como ficar chateada com o eleito né?

- Você não, mas tome cuidado, acho que Ron ficará assustado quando souber disso tudo.

- Eu sei – Hermione afundou o rosto no peito de Harry – Não quero magoá-lo, nem estragar nossa amizade

- Então terá que usar sua inteligência para lidar com a situação – Harry sorriu

Kate era curiosa demais para deixar os dois realmente conversarem sozinhos. Ela ouviu toda a conversa de longe, praticamente lendo suas mentes e entrando em um conflito com o seu coração e sua razão ao ouvir Hermione dizer que Snape a amava.

Ela se lembrou do dia que se encontraram no quarto e ela desejou realmente que ele fosse seu pai e também que o cobriu quando estava passando mal e que prometeu só lembrar-se do futuro. De fato, sua mãe já estava morta, não havia o que mudar isso, e Snape tentou fazer o que ele tinha que fazer. Harry estava certo, Natalie tinha seus motivos que ninguém saberá quais eram e ela não poderia culpar Snape, quanto mais usar aquele vocabulário que ela usou com ele.

Ela percebeu que haviam lagrimas descendo no seu rosto. Precisava falar com o pai. Era a primeira vez que pensava em Severo Snape e o ligava como um pai. Antes ela o tratava como desconhecido e o imaginava como uma ligação sanguínea, mas agora queria ver o seu pai.

Porém, um barulho a assustou assim como todos que estavam lá. Quando deram conta, perceberam que o acampamento estava todo rodeado por comensais que quebravam aos poucos as proteções que estavam no local.

- Fracassados – A voz de Bellatrix ecoava pelos ouvidos de todos – Chegamos!

* * *

><p>Snape cabeça dura, Kate cabeça dura, Hermione e Harry fofos. Eu gosto de escrever sobre a amizade deles e até rolou um momento Ron e Hermione bonitinho e bem verdadeiro.<p>

Reviews são super interessantes e se elas forem bacanas eu posto amanhã mesmo (sim, isso é uma chantagem!)


	44. Os poderes de Kate

Capítulo XXXXIV: Os poderes de Kate

* * *

><p>O que aconteceu foi muito rápido depois que os comensais entraram no acampamento. Era muita correria e muitos feitiços sendo lançados que Kate que nunca tinha participado de algo assim ficou perdida sem saber o que fazer, Harry tentou puxar Hermione para traz dele. Kate achou que ficando perto deles seria a melhor coisa que ela poderia fazer, pois não adiantaria ela enfrentar a situação sem ter habilidades com a varinha.<p>

- Fujam bando de covarde – Os comensais pareciam se divertir em lançar feitiços em todos.

Kate antes de sair da cabana ouviu um grito muito intenso. Parecia ser de Tonks, quando ela a saiu viu que a mãe de Tonks estava no chão e que Remus e Sirius estavam tentando proteger ela da varinha de Bellatrix, a mulher que matou Natalie estava matando todo mundo.

- Nem pense – Severo a pegou pelo braço enquanto ela andava em direção com a varinha na mão, ele fez um movimento que aproximou ela dele quase dando um abraço e ele fez um feitiço.

Porém a luta continuava e Kate sentiu um braço puxá-la dos braços de Severo. Quando ela olhou era Harry e Hermione.

- O menino está aqui – O homem que estava duelando com Severo gritou – E ela também.

Bellatrix parou o terrorismo que estava fazendo com Tonks, Sirius e Remus e atirou um feitiço que foi protegido por Snape, agora eram mais de dez comensais em volta de Hermione, Snape, Harry e Kate.

- Achei que você fosse mais inteligente – Bellatrix falou irônica – Ainda está ao lado do seu papaizinho que sabia que eu mataria a sua mãe?

Kate não respondeu apenas se afastou deixando Severo entrar na sua frente conjurando uma proteção e se afastando para a floresta

- Queremos os quatro vivos – Bellatrix lembrou os comensais

Kate entrou em desespero ao ver o sorriso maníaco de Bellatrix para ela. Severo, Harry e Hermione não estavam agüentando mais as quantidades de feitiços. Kate não tinha o que fazer além de seguir os seus instintos.

- Pensando bem, acho que a gente pode diminuir o número de encomendas por acidente – Bellatrix falou apontando a varinha para Kate – Avada Kedrava.

Kate olhou para o feitiço saindo da varinha com os olhos paralisados, assim como os dos três que estavam lutando e dos comensais que sabiam que Voldemort tinha ordens expressas de que a menina não devia ser morta e nem ter ferimentos graves.

Porém o feitiço saiu da varinha e perdeu a força em instantes. O que fez eles ficarem mais assustados. Severo aproveitou o momento olhando para Harry que pegou a mão de Kate e Hermione e eles aparataram.

Aparatar para Kate era algo normal embora ela sentisse ânsias de vomito, dores de cabeças no processo, mas desta vez ela sentiu algo muito mais forte. Severo se assustou com o grito dela no meio do processo assim como Hermione e Harry, que já estavam assustados com o que tinha acontecido com o Avada Kedrava de Bellatrix.

Quando eles caíram na sala de um apartamento, Kate estava totalmente desacordada, Severo correu para perceber se ela estava respirando, e ela estava, mas este não era o pior da situação No meio da aparatação ocorreu um estrunchamento no seu braço esquerdo.

- Calma – Hermione falou olhando para cara de Harry e Severo que não conseguiam dizer nada. Hermione ia pegar alguma coisa na cintura, mas esqueceu que sua bolsa não estava com ela naquele momento, mesmo assim repetiu, agora para ela mesma – Calma.

- Deve ter algo na cozinha – Severo falou rapidamente se levantando um pouco estabanado

- O feitiço a acertou? É isso que aconteceu? – Harry perguntou apressado meio que se perdendo nas palavras – Hermione, me responda

- Eu também não sei – Hermione falou

Harry percebeu que Kate estava começando a se movimentar, mas ele não ia conseguir pensar naquilo naquele momento, pela primeira vez desde a morte de Dumbledore, Harry estava sentindo a cicatriz doer. Ele colocou a mão pressionando a cicatriz e Hermione percebeu que ele tinha ficado muito pálido

- Harry você esta bem

Severo chegou da cozinha percebendo que Kate estava acordando.

- Hermione – Severo falou rápido – Vire o rosto dela, se ela não vir ela não sentirá tanta dor

A respiração dela ao acordar ficou mais forte e parecia que ela estava sem ar, pois sua respiração era alta. Harry tentou ajudar, mas havia algo que impedia, a dor era muito intensa.

- Foi Bellatrix quem fez isso – Harry falou em um suspiro – Ele esta bravo com ela. Muito bravo

- Espero que ele a mate por isso – Severo falou com todo o ódio que tinha no peito enquanto passava o remédio no braço de Kate e pegava a varinha.

Kate estava totalmente zonza.

- A minha cabeça – Kate falava deixando lagrimas cair nos olhos

- Severo ela esta reclamando da cabeça – Hermione estava entrando em desespero

- Não dá para eu cuidar de três adolescentes de uma vez – Severo gritou ainda colocando o remédio no braço dela e fazendo um feitiço com a varinha, com o grito o corpo de Kate se encolheu – Desculpa filha, já vou cuidar da sua cabeça.

Hermione parou de se preocupar com a dor de Kate para perceber o pequeno momento que Severo tinha sido carinhoso como um verdadeiro pai com ela. Severo notou o que tinha falado e ao olhar para Hermione ficou extremamente envergonhado.

- Meu braço – Kate sussurrou para Hermione – Minha cabeça, Harry...

Hermione olhou para Harry que estava com uma briga interna com ele mesmo. Ele segurava sua mão na cicatriz tentando ameniza a dor, mas era obvio que não estava conseguindo.

- Pronto – Severo estava todo ensangüentado, quando ele pulou o corpo dela para ficar de frente para a filha ela fez uma cara horrível ao ver o sangue – Calma, esta tudo bem. Kate foi você quem parou o feitiço?

- Parou o feitiço? Isso não existe – Hermione se intrometer

Kate não sabia o que responder, estava com dor e confusa sem entender o que tinha acontecido

- Eu preciso saber disso para eu te medicar – Snape complementou ignorando o que Hermione disse

- Não sei – Kate falou tentando procurar alguma coisa na cabeça dela, mas tudo doía – Não sei, está doendo, muito, mas acho que sim.

- Isso já é o suficiente. Você vai dormir – Severo falou colocando a mão em cima da cabeça dela e fechando os olhos dela com a sua outra mão murmurando um feitiço.

Kate não falou mais nada. Entrou em um sono profundo.

- Potter – Severo chamou Harry como o chamava dentro de Hogwarts, com a mesma voz severa, fazendo Hermione estranhar, ele parecia ignorar ela – Você precisa tirar ele da sua cabeça, você pode colocar a gente em perigo e a Kate não vai poder sair daqui por enquanto.

Harry continuava relutando. Severo pegou a varinha murmurou um feitiço e aconteceu à mesma coisa que aconteceu com Kate, ele entrou em sono profundo. Ficando cada vez mais relaxado com uma criança.

Severo olhou para Hermione que estava sem saber o que dizer

- E com a senhorita, aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não – Hermione se limitou a falar – Mas aqui aconteceram muitas. O feitiço parou mesmo?

- Vamos levar eles para o quarto e depois nós conversamos.

Hermione não perguntou de quem era o apartamento, mas era muito bonito e muito bem decorado. Quando se levantou da sala e percebeu que estava tudo calmo viu que havia uma sacada que dava para ver a London Bridge ao fundo como uma grande paisagem. Tudo era trouxa, tinha até mesmo uma televisão.

No apartamento havia dois quartos e eles optaram em colocar eles onde tinha duas camas de solteiro para ficar de olho nos dois. Ela percebeu que o apartamento pertencia a ele quando ele disse que tomaria um banho e encontrou em um armário roupas do tamanho dele, porém eram trouxas.

Ele separou uma roupa para Hermione também tomar banho, ela olhava cada detalhe da casa, do banheiro e parecia tudo muito casa de família do que a casa que Snape morava. Quando ela saiu do banho percebeu que ele estava procurando algumas coisas na geladeira que estava cheia com um ar de preocupação. Quando ele fechou a porta e deu de cara com ela não tinha como fugir das perguntas, mas Hermione apenas sorriu.

- Está com fome? – Severo perguntou tentando quebrar o gelo

- Acho que sim – Hermione respondeu sem saber o que era o certo dizer

- Gosta de macarrão? – Severo perguntou a fazendoela rir, ela nunca imaginaria que o professor de poções soubesse fazer macarrão.

Mesmo com o clima descontraído os dois comemoram sem grandes conversas. Hermione tinha que admitir que estivesse muito cansada para fazer grandes questionamentos.

- Você pode deitar no outro quarto Hermione – Severo falou sendo gentil com ela

- Você que teve grandes emoções hoje, é você quem merece dormir bem – Ela respondeu

- Não vou deixar você dormindo na sala – Severo bufou se sentindo irritado com o comportamento da menina, ele estava cansado para convencer ela – Embora se você ser irritante como sempre eu deva fazer este favor a você.

Hermione sorriu ao perceber que ele estava voltando a chamá-la de irritante.

- Nós já dividimos uma cama – Hermione pensou alto – Podemos dormir cada um em um lado

Severo olhou para ela assustado com a idéia, não queria fazer isso, tinha medo de si mesmo

- Eu acho melhor não – Severo tentou falar de um modo que não ofendesse

- Então tá – Hermione sentou no sofá – Pode ir lá que eu fico aqui mesmo

- Realmente você é muito irritante – Severo falou andando para o quarto – Venha garota, antes que eu mude de idéia e coloque você parar dormir na sacada

Os dois deitaram em silencio, cada um em uma ponta, Hermione estava cansada, assim como Snape exausto, mas a sensação de dormir um do lado do outro depois de tanta coisa que tinha acontecido os faziaeles ficarem acordado

- O que aconteceu com a Kate? – Hermione falou se virando para ele na cama

- O que deveria ter acontecido há muito tempo – Severo falou tristemente – Ela utilizou realmente os poderes dela, só que ela não sabe como lidar com isso e nem sabe se foi realmente ela que o fez.

- Ela parou o feitiço?

- Foi modo de dizer –Severo falou – Para você praticar um feitiço desses você precisa querer, Kate estava com medo e desejou que o feitiço não chegasse, o inconsciente entrou na mente de Bellatrix e a vez não querer matá-la, em frações de segundos é claro.

- Inconsciente?

- Sim, porque ela não teve um treinamento para alcançar estes poderes pelo seu consciente, por isso ela lê a mente das pessoas às vezes sem a intenção de isso acontecer.

- A mãe dela tinha a mesma coisa?

- Sim – Severo se limitou a dizer – Mas era diferente. O da Kate é um pouco mais forte o que me preocupa, ela não tem estrutura para manter ele. Algo muito forte pra cabeça dela.

- Você precisa treiná-la então – Hermione deu a idéia

- Esqueceu dos últimos acontecimentos senhorita irritante? – Severo deu uma risada irônica – Acho que sim, pois da última vez que a gente se encontrou

- A gente se deu um beijo – Hermione o cortou sorrindo para ele passando a mão nos cabelos sedosos dele – E você foi um idiota como sempre

- Sabe que se você fosse ainda a minha aluna eu tiraria 500 pontos da Grifinoria mais todos os dias de folga por causa deste idiota senhorita Granger.

- Desculpe professor – Hermione desdenhou – Só disse a verdade

- Professor não Granger – Snape riu – Eu não deito na mesma cama que as minhas alunas

- Você também não dá risada para as suas alunas – Hermione notou

- Só para pessoas especiais que tem uma tendência suicida em estar ao meu lado – Severo esticou o braço para Hermione encostar a cabeça em seu peito, parecia um convite

- Não vai dizer depois que você estava fragilizado? – Hermione se tornou seria

- Não – Severo falou – Eu nunca conversei com uma mulher antes de dormir, deste jeito, talvez eu use este artefato que tudo era muito novo para mim e eu estava te usando

- Pelo menos seria mais criativo – Hermione se se encostou ao braço dele e os dois dormiram

No outro lado da cidade não tinha tido escapatória para os restantes da Ordem, eles voltaram para a antiga mansão dos Black. Porém, com integrantes a menos. Tonks não parava de chorar a morte da mãe, assim como os Weasley sentiam a perda do irmão Carlinhos que estava no local. Moody não tinha sido encontrado e Lupin ficou muito debilitado com a aproximação da lua e a batalha contra Bellatrix.

Havia um silencio naquela sala nunca escutado, principalmente porque para eles Kate tinha morrido com o Avada Kedrava, Snape não tinha aparatado rápido o suficiente para o feitiço não chegar e mesmo assim é impossível fugir. E depois disso Hermione, Severo e Snape não tinham aparecido.

Sirius era o que mais se sentia culpado e não conseguia largar aquela agenda que começou a história de Kate no mundo bruxo.

- Sirius – Molly apareceu com os olhos inchados na sala onde ele estava sozinho – Não se culpe meu querido

- Estou em uma fase tão ruim que você esta me chamando de querido?

- Não – Molly falou se aproximando – Mas sei que você esta guardando para si mesmo o sofrimento.

Sirius não respondeu apenas olhou novamente para a agenda

- Desde que eu vi o corpo do meu melhor amigo jogado no chão como se fosse um animal abatido eu nunca mais fui o mesmo, eu sei que algo ficou naquele chão junto com James e o que tomou conta de mim foi uma amargura inacabável, mas não era para tanto Molly.

- A culpa não é sua – Molly repetiu – Kate estava ali porque tinha que estar

- A última vez que eu vi ela, ela estava beijando o Harry. Eu não consegui salvar os pais deles e acabei matando a namoradinha dele – Sirius jogou a agenda no chão e levaram as mãos a cabeça – Eu devia ter te escutado

- Sirius, talvez essa tenha sido a melhor lição da sua vida. É necessário seguir em frente, mas com os nossos corações limpos de ódio e rancor, pois é assim que nos tornamos mais fortes. Embora – Molly fez uma voz severa – que eu ainda mato aquela vadia da Bellatrix.

- Não é a única na fila Molly. Estou chorando aqui e nem lhe disse algumas palavras, eu sinto muito pelo Carlinhos.

- Eu ainda estou em choque, à única coisa que eu peço pra Merlin é que não me tire mais nenhum. Eu sei que estamos aqui para isso, para agüentar todas as conseqüências, mas é muito duro ver um filho morto.

Sirius se levantou e abraçou Molly

- Ficaremos unidos até o fim Molly – Era o que Sirius realmente desejava

- Então você precisa ir atrás de Snape, Harry e Hermione – Molly falou ainda o abraçando – Não podemos deixar eles sozinhos. Precisamos encontrá-los.

- Como? – Sirius falou se afastando

- Você não encontrou Kate com sua astucia, você pode encontrar eles também – Molly deu duas palmadas nas costas dele e se retirou

* * *

><p>Eu amo reviews e quero um monte delas. Vai, o capítulo foi super bonitinho e assustador também rs.<p> 


	45. Prometo!

Capítulo XXXXV: Prometo!

* * *

><p>Voldemort poderia ter diversos defeitos, mas não podia negar a preocupação com o que tinha acontecido com Kate. A descrição de Bellatrix dos fatos não eram a garantia de que ela estava bem. Ele tinha que admitir que a menina estivesse mudando seus planos e tirando ele do seu verdadeiro foco.<p>

A varinha de Dumbledore teria que sair logo daquele tumulo, pois ele poderia perder o controle da situação e qualquer erro poderia ser fatal. Harry já sabia das horcruxes que o mantinham vivo e de pouco em pouco ele estava ficando mais fraco, enquanto seus seguidores, mais temerosos com o futuro.

Porém, para quem via aquele homem andando devagar pelo cemitério trouxa com um buque de flores amarelas na mão não diria o quanto maligno ele era e o quanto necessitava de poder.

Tinha que estar lá, desde que Bellatrix contou o que tinha acontecido à culpa voltou aos seus pensamentos mais sombrios, fazendo o coração de Tom Riddle ficar pequeno dentro do seu corpo. Ele sabia que o seu único defeito teria sido conhecer Natalie, pois sem isso estaria tudo perfeito. Tudo caminhando como era para caminhar e mesmo assim não conseguia ter raiva dela, apenas dele.

Voldemort olhou para o pequeno pedaço de mármore no chão verde misturado com os flocos de neve do inverno. O nome dela parecia brilhar para ele.

Flashback

Voldemort antes mesmo de criar uma guerra em prol de seus ideais fora questionar Dumbledore sobre a vaga de professor de Defesa contra as artes das trevas. Ele sonhava com o cargo, era uma oportunidade de se empenhar em seus planos.

Obvio que Dumbledore não lhe aceitou. Entre os passos certos entre os corredores de Hogwarts, uma cabeça com raiva e com vontade de explodir tudo que lhe vinha à frente ele ouviu uma risada doce vindo dos jardins. Uma menina com 20 e poucos anos estava rindo com uns alunos da Sonserina.

Ela não era muito alta, tinha os cabelos castanhos escuros e enrolados na ponta. Sua pele era branca como a neve e seus olhos azuis brilhavam até ele. O corpo dela tinha curvas definidas e o seu sorriso parecia um raio de sol na visão de Voldemort.

- Algum problema Tom? – A voz de Dumbledore atrapalhou sua contemplação

- O que faz aqui? Eu já entendi o seu recado – Tom foi bruto com Dumbledore, mas sem deixar de tirar os olhos dela

- Observando a senhorita Craig?

- Quem é ela? – Ele precisava perguntar

- Assistente do professor de feitiços – Dumbledore falou – Mas ela ajuda todo mundo

- Estudou aqui? – Tom estava muito interessado nela, mas teve que se segurarem quando viu que ela estava indo em direção aos dois.

Voldemort acompanhou cada passo dela, o seu jeito de andar, de sorrir, suas expressões no rosto. Ela sorria para Dumbledore enquanto Voldemort sentia seu coração acelerar, coisa que ele nunca tinha sentido antes em sua vida.

- Bom dia diretor – Ela abriu um sorriso para Dumbledore e deu outro para Voldemort

Ela saiu andando entre eles e seguindo o caminho do corredor.

Voldemort desejou não ter ido atrás dela, não se apaixonado e nem sentir esse remorso por ter acabado com a vida daquela menina que deveria ter seguido o seu caminho no corredor. Por mais que houvesse a traição com Snape ele não poderia sentir mais ódio.

Ele colocou as flores e saiu andando, querendo ou não ele não poderia mudar a situação.

Kate acordou sentindo que havia algo estranho com ela. Sua cabeça parecia cansada, assim como o seu corpo. Olhou para cima e percebeu que havia um teto, ou seja, estava em uma casa. Olhou para o seu lado e percebeu que Harry dormia. Ela precisou coçar os olhos mais de uma vez para entender o que estava acontecendo, pois ela reconhecia aquela cama. Era da sua antiga casa.

Ela se levantou e percebeu que sua roupa estava cheia de sangue. Lembrou-se que a de Snape também estava e que ela teve uma grande dor de cabeça e de que de alguma forma não foi morta não porque Bellatrix fez algo errado, mas porque ela evitou que isso acontecesse seja lá como. Ao forçar os braços na cama para se levantar sentiu uma grande dor em um deles, mas não queria acordar Harry ele parecia dormir como uma criança

Quando ela levantou e olhou para o chão teve outro susto. Seu tapete estava lá. De quando era pequena, se lembrava dele, pois era o tapete que ela brincava quando era criança. Ele tinha ficado na antiga casa quando sua mãe morreu, assim como a cama.

Estava tudo muito estranho. Saiu do quarto e entrou no pequeno corredor. Ela sabia que estava em um apartamento pequeno. Na sua frente havia a porta do banheiro e ao lado uma foto na parede de Kate de pequena, de odalisca, Kate tirou o quadro com sua foto da parede. Ao olhar para o outro lado havia outro quadro, mas com Kate um pouco maior segurando o seu primeiro troféu e sua mãe abraçada com ela.

Kate também o pegou tentando não conter as lagrima. Sua mãe estava a esmagando em um abraço que Kate gostaria de sentir naquele momento, ou melhor, há anos. As duas sorriam Natalie um pouco mais que Kate. Ela se lembrou do quanto ficou nervosa naquele dia com medo de desapontar a mãe. Ela colocou os quadros no lugar e passou pela segunda porta que era de um quarto, ela estava aberta, parecia que alguém tinha dormido lá.

Quando entrou na sala percebeu a claridade que estava no lugar.

- Bom dia – Uma voz feminina veio atrás dela. Era Hermione. Havia uma pequena cozinha americana, lá estava Hermione fazendo alguma coisa e Snape sentado evitando olhar para ela

- Que lugar é esse? – Kate falou olhando pela sacada vendo a paisagem – Uau, que vista.

Hermione não tinha feito essa pergunta ainda para Snape, então até ela estava esperando uma resposta

- Meu – Ele se delimitou – Meu apartamento de trouxa como eu gosto de chamar.

- E você trouxe a minha cama e o meu tapete para cá? – Kate se virou para ele o questionando

- Você não ia mais usar eles – Snape falou se levantado – Preciso ver como esta o seu braço

- E aquelas fotos minha no corredor? – Kate continuou perguntando vendo ele se aproximar

Hermione não tinha percebido fotos. Agora fazia sentido, era o apartamento dele.

- Até que você não mudou muito, talvez você fosse um pouco mais educada e doce do que agora – Severo comentou se aproximando dela – Sente-se no sofá para eu ver

- O que aconteceu com ele – Kate falou se sentando no sofá

Severo não respondeu, mas ao mexer nele Kate fez uma cara de dor

- Digamos que ele saiu de você, mas ele esta de volta. Seu corpo só precisa se acostumar e se recuperar. Por isso ficaremos aqui por alguns dias – Severo falou fazendo um curativo com um feitiço – Vá tomar um banho. Hermione vai te ajudar, você não pode fazer esforço.

- Como meu braço saiu de mim? Onde está o resto das pessoas? – Kate tinha ficado um pouco desesperada ao perceber que não havia mais ninguém lá alem deles – Onde estão as pessoas? Cadê a Tonks?

- Tivemos que vir para cá – Severo falou se levantando – Acredito que cada um foi para um lado depois que eles apareceram lá. Enquanto ao seu braço, Hermione pode te explicar.

Hermione saiu da cozinha e Kate olhou para ela.

- Minhas roupas – Kate sussurrou – Que eu vendi

- Comprei algumas delas no caso de você se arrepender e eu ter a oportunidade de devolve-las – Severo falou fazendo Hermione e Kate se chocarem com o que ele tinha feito, mas ele não podia deixar sua ironia ficar quieta – Coisa de verme

Kate ia dizer alguma coisa, mas ele estava com uma cara tão sacana e intimidadora para ela depois de lembrar o discurso dela contra ele que desistiu apenas balançando a cabeça.

Hermione também balançou a cabeça e foi seguindo ela.

- Por sua sorte Hermione, eu não sou lesbica, não vou atacar você no banho – Kate falou rindo

Severo deu uma risada para si mesmo. Algum tempo depois quem apareceu na sala foi Harry e isso sim que deixava Snape preocupado. Depois de contar para ele o que realmente aconteceu com Kate e Bellatrix e explicar que ele tinha que cortar esse vinculo com Voldemort eles se concentraram em falar sobre a guerra.

- Como vamos encontrar os outros? Como vamos para Hogwarts? – Harry tinha muitas questões

- Eles tentarão contato – Snape presumiu – Mas caso não haja e o Natal chegue, teremos que ir nós mesmos. Seria uma missão suicida, mas não temos muito que fazer.

Harry concordou com a cabeça.

- Kate estará apta para usar os seus poderes?

- Espero que sim – Snape tinha que assumir que não sabia o que poderia vir da filha – E o senhor esta apto a ir até as últimas conseqüências?

- Sei disso desde o meu quarto ano. Não vou me questionar agora

- Faz bem – Severo se limitou a dizer isso ao garoto

Hermione estava observando Kate pentear os cabelos na frente do espelho.

- Posso contar uma coisa? – Kate se virou para ela de repente

- Pode – Hermione achou estranho o jeito da menina

- Eu não sou de guardar segredos. Eu ouvi sua conversa com o Harry

Hermione teve vontade de sair correndo do quarto quando ouviu o que Kate disse, a menina percebeu que Hermione tinha ficado envergonhada e tímida com a declaração dela e sorriu

- Não precisa fazer essa cara – Kate se sentou ao lado dela na cama – Eu achei bonito o seu sentimento por ele. Embora, Harry tenha razão de ter medo de algo acontecer com você. Parece que a outra que gosta dele não é de brincar em serviço. E que as pessoas nesta guerra, preferem ferir as pessoas a realmente matá-las.

Hermione não sabia o que responder

- Estou começando a concluir que ele se afasta das pessoas que mais ama e se ele se afastou de você é porque o sentimento pode ser correspondido – Kate falou sorrindo para ela

- Você não acha um tanto estranho ou revoltante? – Hermione uma vez pensou sobre o que Kate acharia dos dois e logo imaginou que ela pensaria que Hermione era mais nova que ela e que o casal não combinaria ou Kate se revoltaria por ele ficar com ela e não com sua mãe

- Já disse, eu acho bonito esse sentimento verdadeir história de vocês que não tem nada haver com a minha ou as dele sabe? Se eu tivesse uma relação normal com ele eu acharia um máximo ter você na mesma família que eu, alias, eu devo pedir desculpas para ele não devo?

Hermione ficou orgulhosa de Kate ao ouvir o que ela achava. Ela podia ter diversos defeitos, assim como o pai, mas era uma menina muito inteligente em seus pensamentos.

- Faça o que seu coração mandar – Hermione respondeu se levantando – Vou deixar você terminar de se arrumar e alias muito obrigada pelo apoio. Isso é importante para mim.

Kate sorriu e Hermione saiu indo em direção a sala. Depois da conversa com Kate as coisas ficaram mais claras e calmas na cabeça de Hermione, mas ao ver Harry e Snape conversando um velho fantasma vieram na sua mente. Harry estaria falando alguma coisa que poderia novamente tirar Snape do seu caminho?

- Como esta Kate? – Harry se levantou ao ver Hermione entrando na sala

- Bem – Ela falou olhando para Snape – No quarto, pode ir lá se quiser

- Pode?- Severo questionou sem pensar

Harry olhou para ele e ele bufou confirmando com a cabeça

- De porta aberta senhor Potter – Severo falou em um tom sério

Hermione não conseguiu segurar a risada e esperou Harry sair para ser franca com ele

-Diz que vocês não conversaram de novo sobre mim? – Hermione se sentou no sofá ao lado dele

- Senhorita Granger não é o centro do mundo – Severo falou ironicamente

- Certeza?

- Absoluto – Severo não mudou o seu tom de voz

- Severo, esta casa esta cheia de coisas da Kate? O que é exatamente aqui?

- Eu comprei este apartamento para estar mais próximo dela. Geralmente, a mãe dela me encontrava aqui para a gente conversar. Depois que Kate caiu de uma arvore aos quatro anos eu resolvi ficar perto dela e da mãe.

- Por quê? – Hermione era muito curiosa e sabia que estava entrando em um ambiente complicado na cabeça de Snape

- Ela quase morreu – Severo se limitou a dizer – Mas era limitado esse meu tempo. E eu nunca soube exatamente o que era essa relação, era algo mais de respeito ou de responsabilidade, não queria deixar Natalie com uma menina travessa e sem nada na cabeça.

- Então porque você relutou tanto para ficar ao lado dela nestes tempos?

- É muito mais fácil ser um desconhecido, acredite – Severo parecia entristecido – Alias como ela está?

- Perguntando se pode lhe pedir desculpas – Hermione precisava contar para ver a expressão de Snape, porém nada mudou e ele nem respondeu o que ela tinha acabado de falar – O que foi?

- Nada – Snape se levantou indo até a sacada. Deixando Hermione aflita no sofá e sem coragem de ir até ele, talvez ele precisasse de um tempo consigo mesmo.

Harry entrou no quarto deixando Kate surpresa e sorridente ela logo o abraçou

- Que bom que você esta bem – Kate falou sem deixar os braços dele

- Você não pode fazer esforço – Harry tentava se soltar dela rindo

Os dois se afastaram e Harry a olhou dos pés até a cabeça para ter certeza que ela estava bem. E ela parecia muito melhor do que antes, a não ser pela blusa de moletom preto com um nome de uma escola e um símbolo no meio bordado em branco.

- Eu achei no armário –Kate riu olhando para a própria blusa – Era minha na época de colegial. Quando eu mudei de casa eu vendi muitas coisas para juntar um dinheiro, quase metade das minhas roupas, mobílias, coisas da minha mãe. Inclusive essa blusa, mas segundo Snape, ele comprou tudo e deixou aqui. Não sei ao certo por que. Alias, preciso agradecê-lo.

- Você sabe exatamente o que deve fazer – Harry passou a mão no rosto dela

Kate encostou os lábios nos do dele e se afastou

- Eu farei isso.

Kate saiu do quarto decidida em falar com ele e ao vê-lo na sacada achou o momento mais apropriado. Harry acabou sentando no sofá com Hermione os dois olharam para ela com um sorriso e logo percebeu que era um incentivo e um sinal de boa sorte.

Ela respirou e abriu a porta de vidro vendo Severo encostado no para peito observando a paisagem ao horizonte.

- Há coisas aqui que eu nem me lembrava que existiam. Aquela foto minha de odalisca é horrível, mas esta minha blusa é incrível. Lembro-me como se fosse ontem eu indo para a escola – Kate falou se aproximando dele

Severo olhou para ela vestindo a blusa de moletom e voltou a olhar para paisagem

- Eu achei um pouco curta para uma criança de sete anos – Severo comentou com sua voz comum, com um pouco de desdém – Mas sua mãe achou muito moderna.

Kate riu. Era estranho esse tipo de contato novamente.

- Paisagem bonita. Lugar bonito.

- Era aqui onde eu encontrava sua mãe – Severo falou em meio a um suspiro

- Vocês se encontravam com freqüência?

- Não muito, só quando acontecia algo – Severo parecia não querer conversa

- Mas ela esta morta. Por que você continuou neste apartamento? Sua casa não era aquela que eu te encontrei pela primeira vez? – Kate não tinha medo de perguntar

- Aqui é a minha casa trouxa. Meu esconderijo. Só trouxe vocês aqui porque não havia outro lugar – Severo falou um pouco irritado com a situação e percebeu que ela estava com receio de continuar a conversa - O plano era quando tudo acabasse a gente morar aqui. Não consegui me desfazer de alguns planos e lembranças.

- Agora entendo porque ela disse que você a amou muito mais do que a mãe do Harry – Kate conduziu a conversa em um tom sério como Severo fazia – Mas quem sabe a vida não te deu outra chance com aquela garota que está na sala?

- Porque esta falando isso? - Snape se virou para ela assustado com a referência que ela fez.

- Não sei. Deu vontade - Kate riu, tinha que falar logo o que estava pensando e precisando falar antes que perdesse a vontade ou a coragem - Desculpa pelas coisas que eu te falei naquele dia.

- Desculpas aceitas - Snape falou seco voltando a olhar para a paisagem fazendo Kate ficar pasma com a reação dele e ao mesmo tempo nervosa.

- Olha estou tentando. – Kate tinha perdido a compostura - Eu não sou muito de pedir desculpas, sei que exagerei que fiz você se sentir péssimo, me sinto péssima por isso e péssima por não entender o seu lado. Olha essas coisas que você colecionou minhas. Eu fui injusta. Eu aprendi a lição.

- O problema não é este Katerine e sim quanto tempo durara este pedido de desculpas. – Ele se virou novamente para olhar para ela - Daqui a pouco você descobre algo terrível sobre mim ou muda de opinião e volta tudo como sempre será. Você me humilhando e eu agüentando, pois você esta com a razão. Eu achei q tinha alguma autoridade com você, mas ser seu pai biológico é só um detalhe

- Eu entendo você - Kate falou querendo fugir das palavras dele - Também não posso me acostumar com a idéia. Você morrera nesta guerra.

- O apartamento esta no seu nome, assim como as minhas coisas e o cofre da sua mãe. Você poderá fazer uma faculdade e viver bem. Isso é tudo que eu tenho pra te oferecer – Snape falou fugindo dos olhos dela e voltando a olhar a vista

- Não quero essas coisas. – Kate ficou magoada pelo que ele tinha falado, não era exatamente isso que ela queria escutar, mas não sabia exatamente o que queria ouvir - Antes de morrer coloque seu nome na minha certidão você não é mais um desconhecido.

Kate falou saindo da sacada. A vontade dela era de chorar, mas decidiu não fazer isso.

- Então, o que vamos fazer? – Kate falou tentando tirar tudo aquilo da sua cabeça

Harry e Hermione não entenderam o que tinha acontecido lá fora, mas era nítido que Kate parecia e estava abalada com a conversa. Ela tentava disfarçar, mas era uma péssima atriz.

- Kate volte aqui - Severo falou com a sua voz mais grossa e rígida possível

Ela olhou para ele que não tinha saído da sua posição na sacada. Hermione e Harry ficaram assustados, fazia tempo que não ouviam a voz mandona do professor de poções.

Kate entrou na sacada e atrás dela a cortina e os vidros se fecharam violentamente

- O que eu fiz? - Kate parecia assustada olhando para traz vendo o que tinha acontecido - Eu não te destratei, não fiz nada, apenas conversei, entendi o seu lado e terminei a conversa

- Não quero meu nome na sua certidão – Severo olhou para ela a encarando

- Tudo bem. Não precisa - Kate começou a falar tentando não chorar, parecia que realmente tinha magoado ele - Eu não quero brigar, serio, nós vamos ter que passar alguns dias aqui e não queremos um clima ruim. Eu já te pedi desculpas. Fiz a minha parte.

- Eu me arrependo de não ter enfrentado o mundo para estar ao seu lado

Kate não entendeu o que ele tinha acabado de falar e qual era o nexo daquilo, mas tinha que assumir algumas coisas.

- Não era o mundo, eram os seus sentimentos, as suas vontades. – Kate falou olhando para seus próprios pés - Não me peça para ser mais compreensível que isso. Eu sei que eu fui errada com as coisas que eu falei, mas não peça para eu entender. Já passou. Eu vou ficar bem, te levarei flores no tumulo.

- Por que faria algo assim por mim e não faz isso para a sua mãe?

-É diferente. – Kate o encarou dessa vez - Ela é a minha mãe.

- E eu sou o que seu?

Kate ficou em silencio. Ela sabia a resposta certa para dar, mas ficou com medo.

- Um desconhecido - Severo respondeu por ela - Por isso não quero meu nome La.

Ele tinha chegado ao auge das suas palavras. Kate não conseguia mais segurar.

- Preferia que fosse assim, mas não é. Já pensou que para mim é mais fácil confrontá-lo e te evitar do que assumir como meu pai? Você vai embora a qualquer momento. Eu não quero sofrer como sofri quando eu perdi minha mãe. – Kate falava seria sem deixar de olhar para ele - Te pedi desculpas porque sei como é difícil. Você me viu crescer, pediu pra ela fugir, me viu sozinha, você também tive que ser forte eu que fui egoísta. Não sou suicida igual à Hermione ela não sabe a dor de perder alguém.

Severo não sabia o que responder para a menina. Kate abaixou a cabeça para ele não perceber que ela estava chorando.

- Estava pedindo uma merda de desculpas e um nome na certidão de nascimento – Kate falou mais alto passando a mão no rosto – Era só isso, não era para ser tão difícil. Eu não quero que você saiba que eu estou chocada com tudo que você fez agora vendo tudo, porque você vai se afastar de mim ou vai simplesmente morrer, me deixar agora realmente sem ninguém.

Severo não pensou duas vezes e abraçou a filha. Sem perguntar se podia ou não, se queria ou não um abraço, mas precisava daquilo mais do que ela, aquelas palavras tinham sido o suficiente para acordar Severo de seus pensamentos de que por traz daquela garota cheia de atitude e personalidade havia uma menina indefesa que continuava o esperando, como Hermione disse que ela esperava na primeira vez que foi seqüestrada.

Kate aceitou o abraço do pai, mas não deixou de chorar. Parecia descarregar tudo que estava dentro dela naquele momento.

- Eu não vou te deixar – Snape falou trazendo Kate ainda mais perto dele – Eu prometo que eu não vou te deixar e vou tentar deixar de ser um desconhecido para ser seu pai de verdade e nunca te deixar sozinha.

Severo demorou 19 anos para falar aquilo, embora soubesse disso desde o primeiro momento que Natalie disse que estaria grávida. Alias, a mulher deveria estar feliz. Ela sabia desde a carta escrita no segundo ano de vida de Kate que eles teriam uma ligação eterna.

- Seres humanos são complicados, mas parece que os Snape vão além da conta – Kate riu se afastando dele passando a mão no rosto se acalmando, ela viu que Severo também tinha lágrimas no rosto e as limpou do rosto dele. Severo sentiu o toque da mão suave da filha e sorriu com o gesto – Não estou cuspindo em você, isso é um grande passo para final de conversa.

Severo puxou Kate para um outro abraço. Precisava daquilo muito mais do que poderia imaginar.

* * *

><p>Foi um dos melhores capítulos que eu escrevi. Eu acho pelo menos rs. Quero saber de vocês... e ai gostaram?<p>

Desculpa a demora, mas essa última semana foi hard core!


	46. A Visita de Sirius Black

Capítulo XXXXVI: A Visita de Sirius Black

* * *

><p>- Alguém precisa falar com ele – Artur falou para Molly e seus filhos que estavam sentados a mesa observando Sirius andar de um lado para o outro a cinco minutos<p>

- Snape sumiu com Hermione e com Harry é suspeito que ele esteja assim – Ron falou guardando uma certa raiva entre os dentes

- Não é por causa disso. Ele sabe que eles estão em segurança com Snape. – Gui respondeu – Ele se mostrou tão leal quanto nós, jamais faria algo de ruim para Hermione e Harry.

- O problema dele é a culpa – Fleur falou se sentando ao lado do marido e observando Sirius

- Exatamente minha querida – Molly respondeu a nora – Ele não se conforma do que aconteceu

- Tenho certeza que Snape também não e isso pode causar alguma mudança de planos – Ron continuou a falar – Afinal, uma vez que você esteve do outro lado é muito mais fácil voltar.

Todos ficaram em silencio. Não era mentira o que Ron estava falando, porém eles desejavam que não fosse verdade e que Severo tivesse continuado leal a Harry e Hermione.

De repente Sirius saiu de suas voltas na sala para subir os degrais da casa.

- Eu vou lá – Molly falou se levantando – Sirius não pode ficar perto de Tonks. Remus não contou para ela o que aconteceu.

- Ele só precisa de um amigo. Um amigo próximo, como James era para ele – Artur falou acalmando – Remus é um destes amigo. Sirius já aprendeu a lição que tinha que aprender ele não falará nada. Ele sabe muito bem a situação delicada que Tonks e Remus estão passando

- Para quem não aceitava um relacionamento, Remus está bem mudado – Fred comentou

- Então fique longe de Greyback na próxima luta, pois eu não agüentaria você com temperamento de mulher – Jorge comentou dando risada sozinho.

Sirius subiu as escadas correndo em busca de Remus. Precisava falar com amigo, por mais que ele estivesse cuidado da esposa e do filho, Sirius precisava de um tempo dele para conversar e para avisar o que estava prestes a fazer.

Sirius bateu na porta e abriu ela devagar, com cuidado para não assustar Tonks ou ele. Tonks estava muito abatida, com a morte da mãe e do pai tinha sentido mal. Molly avisou que ela poderia perder aquele bebê a qualquer momento e Remus simplesmente se desesperou com a idéia.

Tonks para a sorte de Sirius dormia.

- Está muito ocupado? – Sirius perguntou para o amigo

- Com essa sua cara de cachorro, mesmo se eu estivesse eu daria um jeito de falar com você. O que está acontecendo. Nunca vi essas rugas de preocupação – Remus se levantou da cama para observar ainda mais o amigo

- Eu vou atrás do Snape – Foi tudo o que ele conseguiu dizer

- Nós não sabemos onde ele está?

- Eu encontrei isso na agenda – Sirius mostrou para ele que analisou o papel – Pode ser alguma coisa?

- Sabemos que essa agenda foi praticamente feita para a gente ir atrás dela – Remus devolveu o papel com um determinado endereço – Talvez isso seja alguma coisa relacionada a ela e não a onde eles estão atualmente.

- Não acho que eles estejam por ai, em um lugar descampado. Foi assim que fomos atacados. Eu acredito nesse endereço, eu quero ir até lá. Eu devo isso para ele. Preciso olhar na cara dele

- Não é só ele Sirius – Remus balançava a cabeça negativamente – Comensais, o ministério, pessoas na rua, tudo pode ser um problema para você. Fique aqui. Quando Tonks melhorar nós vamos.

- Não – Sirius se afastou dele – Não posso demorar mais. A filha dele morreu por minha causa.

- Culpa nossa Sirius e de certa forma, dele também – Remus parecia serio demais – Antes de nós, lembre-se que havia um Snape que cuidava da filha bem de longe e que deixou boa parte da responsabilidade para Dumbledore. A culpa também é dele. Não leve tudo nas costas.

- Isso não mudará a minha vontade de ir até lá – Sirius falou bufando – Obrigado por não ajudar

- Não posso deixar a Tonks. Você sabe disso.

- Se você não tivesse a deixado tempos atrás, como sempre fez, agora poderia fazer isso. De certa forma Lupin, você também está tentando concertar os seus erros e eu não disse para você que isso é certo ou errado, apenas te apoiei. E eu quero também fazer isso comigo.

Remus não tinha palavras para responder o amigo, apenas deixou ele sair.

Se resolver com Kate era de certa forma abrir um grande leque de perguntas e curiosidades que a menina tinha e queria questionar ele até receber respostas que ela considerasse verdadeiras e esclarecedoras. Por sorte, ela não estava se focando no passado e sim na descoberta de seus poderes.

- Eu não entendo – Kate andava olhava para o prato sem fome – Porque eu levei a maldição do Sirius? Eu devia ter parado-a também, eu não queria ser torturada, sentir dor. Será que meu inconsciente queria isso?

- Quando um bruxo tem este tipo de poder ele não se fortalece como os poderes de bruxaria comum. É necessário serem trabalhados. Você nunca teve contato com seus poderes, sempre viveu como trouxa, algumas vezes você quebrava vidros, mas isso é algo muito simples – Severo tentava explicar – Você não tinha contato com a magia. Agora você tem, sabe até fazer alguns feitiços, isso acorda estes poderes sobrenaturais dentro de você.

- Sobrenaturais – Kate repetiu a palavra abaixando a cabeça – Eu era uma pessoa normal agora eu sou praticamente um X-Men!

Hermione e Harry riram, eles que tinham convivido no mundo trouxa sabiam o que significava a expressão dela.

- Minha primeira manifestação de magia foi quebrando um vidro também – Harry falou sorrindo para ela – E você não é a única que tem alguma coisa estranha, fique tranqüila.

- É verdade – Kate nem deixou ele falar – Você tem um raio na testa

- E fala com cobras – Hermione cortou a conversa dos dois

- E você? O que faz? Se a gente reunir nossos poderes realmente podemos ser os X-Men

- Nada – Hermione falou meio triste – Nem bruxa de sangue puro eu sou

- Você é a bruxa mais inteligente que eu já conheci – Snape falou surpreendendo todos. Severo percebeu que o elogiou fez todos da mesa olharem para ele – E a mais irritante também

Hermione percebeu que ele ficou com vergonha do seu próprio comentário,mas não se importou,ficou feliz em ele ter falado aquilo para ela. Harry aproveitou o momento para trocar um olhar com Kate que apenas sorriu e voltou a olhar para o prato

- Come – Harry falou – Você perdeu muito sangue

- Eu não estou com fome – Kate empurrou o prato – Precisamos encontrar os outros. Tonks deve estar arrasada com a morte da mãe.

- Pela segurança de todos é melhor darmos um tempo aqui – Severo falou

Kate olhou para o pai ficando alguns segundos observando sua mão. Severo achou estranho, mas não disse nada, até o momento que aquilo começou o encomodar, mas quando ia dizer alguma coisa percebeu que ela estava sem foco, parecia não estar mais ali e sim perdidas em seus pensamentos.

- Kate – Hermione a chamou, de certa forma, preocupada - Acorde

- Minha mãe tinha os mesmos poderes que eu? – Kate perguntou focando os olhos nos olhos e nas expressões de Snape ao ouvir a pergunta.

- Tinha – Snape estava se sentindo em um interrogatório – Mas os seus me parece bem mais intensos por conta deles terem ficado tanto tempo adormecidos.

- Então, como Bellatrix a matou? Ela não conseguiu me matar

Severo temia por aquela pergunta, mas não podia mentir para ela.

- Por que ela quis – Severo foi curto e grosso e voltou a olhar para o seu próprio e se concentrar com o resto de comida.

Kate entendeu a atitude dele e relaxou na cadeira.

- Eu vou dormir – Kate falou se levantando - Se eu sentir fome eu assalto a geladeira

Os três se entreolharam e terminaram de comer.

- Eu vou lá ver ela – Harry falou olhando para Snape imaginando que ele falaria alguma coisa, mas ele apenas balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. Ele parecia um pouco exausto para contestar a atitude de Harry.

O tempo passou. Havia apenas silencio vindo do quarto de Kate e Harry. Hermione estava sentada na poltrona lendo alguma coisa em um livro que pegou da estante de Snape. Ele contemplava ela de longe, com seus cabelos enrolados meio presos no alto da cabeça formando uma cascata ao longo do pescoço.

Seus olhos fixados no livro e seu corpo frágil encolhido em apenas um lado do sofá. Tinha espaço ali pra ele, e ele sabia que era aquele lugar que ele deveria estar para sempre, ou até a vida permitir ele ficar.

- Vou ver se Kate está bem – Severo falou – Vá para o quarto. Esta frio para ficar ai.

Severo antes de tudo foi ver se estava tudo bem no quarto onde Harry e Kate estavam, quando chegou próximo percebeu que Harry tinha deixado a porta aberta e pelo menos ficou aliviado com a atitude dele. Severo sabia que não podia ter ciúmes, mas precisava de um tempo para entender que não era o filho de James que estava ali e sim o filho de Lillian.

Severo olhou para Kate dormindo um sono pesado enquanto Harry ao seu lado estava com a mão em seu cabelo. Ele contemplou a imagem imaginando o que Lillian pensaria ao ver os dois juntos. Harry parecia gostar da menina, mas Kate não dava para saber muito bem, ela era uma Snape muito bem definida ao se falar em sentimentos. Severo nunca imaginaria que parte da rejeição de Kate vinha pelo medo de ficar sozinha, mas agora não era isso que importava, havia uma doce menina esperando por ele.

Severo caminhou para o quarto e ao abrir a porta. Não havia ninguém.

- Esta frio para você fica ai – Severo falou a observando de longe - Achei que eu tinha falado para você ir pro quarto.

- Eu to bem aqui. Posso dormir na sala sem problemas – Hermione deu um sorriso amarelo para ele - Você teve um dia cheio é bom descansar

- Voce ja dormiu la na outra noite. – Severo se sentou no sofá ao seu lado - Vamos ter que ter a mesma conversa de ontem?

- Mas eu não sabia de quem pertencia a casa – Hermione parecia nervosa – E o que você fazia aqui.

- Hermione – Severo revirou os olhos - Eu só me encontrava com ela aqui. Aqui era meu quartel general entende? Não havia nada. É apenas a minha casa. Como aquela que você viu no meio das montanhas.

- Essa é diferente – Hermione falou tentando se acalmar – Há lembranças. Prefiro ficar aqui já que não tem nada que eu possa fazer para ficar longe daqui

- Está com ciúmes de uma casa? – Severo não agüentava esse tipo de conversa, precisava ser franco

- Ciumes? – Hermione se indignou com o que ele tinha falado, mas tinha que admitir que não era só da casa que estava com ciúmes e sim da história deles e de tudo que ele fez para ficar próximo de Kate e Natalie.

- Existem lembranças sim – Severo se aproximou dela - Mas esta casa me faz lembrar que existe felicidade no mundo e de um Snape que sonhava que no final da guerra fosse feliz.

- Com ela - Hermione completou

- As coisas mudam - Severo levantou delicadamente o queixo de Hermione para encontrar os olhos dela - Veja só quem esta aqui ao seu lado querendo te explicar que quer ser feliz e com você.

- Comigo?

- Você esteve do meu lado a todo momento, porque agora não podemos pensar em ser feliz ate quando essa paixão sua acabe ou você descubra que eu tenho idade para ser seu você quer que eu continue recusando isso e deixando você chorando pelos cantos?

- O que te fez mudar de ideia? – Hermione fechou o livro e cruzou os braços

- Deitar com você e conversar até dormir abraçado a você. Não sei como vivi estes anos sem isso. - Severo se aproximou do ouvido dela – E eu sei que sou correspondido.

Hermione riu tristemente. Não sabia o que pensar daquela atitude dele.

- Prometi para Kate que ia sobreviver a tudo isso, mas não só por ela, mas porque tenho direto de ser feliz e fazer alguém feliz

Hermione deitou a cabeça no colo de Snape sem dizer nada. Ele aproveitou aquele momento para passar a mão em seus cabelos loiros encaracolados. Hermione adormeceu daquele jeito assim como fez o coração e a mente de Snape relaxar.

- Hermione – Ele sussurrou para não acordar ela de forma grotesca – Vamos pro quarto.

Hermione concordou com a cabeça e ele acabou levando ela no colo, a depositando na cama e a cobrindo. Severo aproveitou que a casa estava em silencio para tomar um banho e quando voltou Hermione estava esparramada pela cama. Severo deixou uma risadinha escapar.

Quando se deitou no mínimo de espaço que Hermione tinha reservado para ele. Ela se se encostou em seus braços.

Kate acordou mais cedo do que todos na a mão pesada de Harry encostada nas suas costas e ele de bruços na sua cama, praticamente esmagado pelo mínimo de espaço. Kate percebeu que a porta estava aberta e quase imaginou os berros que poderiam vir de Snape se visse a cena, ela não sabia que o pai já tinha visto isso antes mesmo do dia raiar.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Harry parecia assustado ao ver ela se mexendo – Você esta bem?

- Estou – Kate sorriu para ele – Só estou acordando. Vou buscar um copo de água.

- Não, eu busco para você – Harry falou tentando levantar,ainda com muito sono

- Não precisa – Kate riu – Eu estou bem mais acordada que você.

Kate foi pular o corpo dele , mas Harry a segurou bem no momento e ela acabou ficando em cima dele. Harry não deixou ele falar nada e apenas aproximou sua boca na dela.

- Achei que você era tímido – Kate se afastou envergonhada – E que tinha medo do Snape

- Foi por impulso – Harry disfarçou – Ainda estou dormindo, não penso direito

- Eu percebi – Kate fez menção de sair daquela posição e finalmente sair da cama, mas Harry a segurou

- Aquilo que você disse para mim era verdade? – Harry ficou serio

- Aquilo o que? – Kate disfarçou dando risada e mexendo no cabelo

- Que achava que me amava

Kate ficou envergonhada com as palavras dele. Não queria assumir aquilo, realmente tinha feito por impulso do momento, não se fala eu te amo para qualquer pessoa, quanto mais para Harry um menino que tinha problemas demais, mas ela já tinha feito aquilo e agora não tinha como negar.

- Não é necessário uma compatibilidade se é isso que você quer saber – Kate falou - Eu sou muito apressada. Quando eu gosto, eu gosto, quando eu não gosto eu não gosto e ponto. Não necessariamente você precisa seguir isso.

- Você não acha estranho tudo isso?

- Do que? A gente se conhecer a pouco tempo e eu logo dizer que achava que te amava? Não Harry, magina. Você nem me conhece direito fora daqui, nem eu te conheço. Não sei o seu suco favorito, como posso amar alguém assim? É claro que eu acho estranho, deve até ser coisa da minha cabeça.

- Então deve ser coisa da minha cabeça também. Eu não sei se eu tenho um suco favorito, se é isso que você quer saber, assim como comida. Minha cor favorita é vermelho. Se é isso que você precisa saber

- Você é idiota demais. Por que me perguntou isso?

- Porque eu acho que a gente deveria ficar juntos. Realmente juntos. Embora, eu tenha estes anos pensando que quando a hora chegasse eu gostaria de estar sozinho, eu aprendi com o seu pai que afastar as pessoas não é o caminho certo. Não sei quanto tempo eu tenho de vida, não sei se eu iria sobreviver, por isso quero viver isso com você.

- E o que você sugere? Umas férias no sul da França? – Kate parecia irritada – Harry você tem horcruxes para encontrar, um louco sem nariz para matar, você quer agora um relacionamento? Eu vou ficar do seu lado, como estou agora,como você esta no meu e é isso que irá acontecer. Eu já disse que eu ficarei com você até o fim. E é isso. Deixamos as oficializações para depois. Final de guerra, casais juntos. Parece que você nunca viu um filme trouxa.

Um barulho la fora assustou os dois, que olharam imediatamente para a porta. Era um barulho de louça, era obvio que já era tarde e que alguém já teria acordado. Kate suspirou saindo da posição e finalmente chegando ao chão, antes de sair do quarto ela passou a mão no rosto do menino que estava ali observando ela.

- Harry, teremos muito tempo, acredite em si e nas pessoas que estão a sua volta.

Harry tinha esquecido que ela lia mentes e que com certeza leu os pensamentos dele e principalmente sentiu o medo dele morrer deixando todos para traz inclusive a vida dele, da qual pouco aproveitou,apenas correndo atrás de Voldemort.

Kate saiu do quarto imaginando que iria encontrar Severo ou Hermione na cozinha, passou a mão no rosto tentando acordar e pensando na conversa que teve com Harry. Ele estava com medo de morrer e boa parte disso era porque ele passou parte da noite vendo ela dormir. Parecia que ela entendia porque Severo queria todos longe dele.

Quando Kate entrou na sala não era Severo e nem Hermione que estavam lá. Era um homem com uma varinha mexendo em alguma coisa na cozinha, as vestes pretas, a varinha na mão, ela não teve outra reação do que gritar o mais forte que ela podia e jogar a primeira coisa que via na cabeça dele, no caso um livro que estava na instante.

Severo acordou com o grito da filha assim como Hermione. Os dois pegaram a varinha, assim como Harry no outro quarto, mas antes que eles saíssem para fazer alguma coisa outro grito foi escutado

- O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI? – Kate gritou ainda mais forte tentando se acalmar do susto

Severo saiu do quarto já atirando diversos feitiços empurrando Kate para traz dele, Harry e Hermione acabaram ficando atrás de Severo e aliviados que era apenas Sirius Black.

- Você está viva? – Sirius estava pouco se importando com a cara de nervosíssimo de Snape, assim como o alivio de Harry e Hermione. Kate ainda estava branca e muito assustada, Sirius precisava comprovar o que estava vendo e agarrou a menina em um abraço forte.

- Por pouco você não me mata do coração – Kate ainda respirando com dificuldade se soltando do abraço

- Como você apareceu aqui? – Severo continuava apontado a varinha – Como sei que é você.

- Não preciso de um interrogatório Severo, eu descobri por aqui – Sirius mostrou pela agenda na mão – Encontrei umas novas anotações e vim atrás de você para me desculpar pela morte da sua filha, porque eu vi que ela morreu. Então deveríamos perguntar a ela, quem é ela mesmo.

Sirius apontou a varinha para Kate.

- Sirius, se você fazer alguma coisa contra mim dessa vez não vai ter perdão

- Cale a boca Black – Severo o desarmou baixando a varinha – O feitiço não chegou a tempo, mas ainda aceito o seu pedido de desculpas, só que por ter me acordado tão cedo.

Harry correu para abraçar o padrinho, assim como Hermione para dar um copo de água para Kate

- Todo mundo acha que ela morreu – Sirius falou – Eu fiquei me culpando a toa.

- Estava se culpando pelo o que? – Kate ficou curiosa

- Não te interessa – Sirius se recompôs – O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

- Onde vocês estão?

- Na casa da minha mãe. O lugar mais obvio do planeta.

- Sim, o lugar onde nenhum idiota se esconderia – Snape pensou – A não ser você.

- Como está Tonks? – Kate perguntou se lembrando que viu Andy morrer

- Péssima. Molly disse que ela esta a um fio de perder a criança.

- Eu quero ver ela – Kate falou olhando para Severo – Eu já estou bem

- Não, ainda não. O seu repouso precisa ser de pelo menos mais dois dias.

- Que lugar é esse?

- Não te interessa – Severo repetiu a mesma frase que ele, mas de uma forma pensativa – Alguém te viu vindo pra cá, alguém sabe disso?

- Apenas Remus. Não sou tão idiota assim como você pensa – Sirius falou acompanhando os passos de Severo – O que vocês pretendem fazer aqui?

- Esperar – Hermione respondeu Sirius – Como estão todos?

- Preocupados. Estranho, tive a impressão de que você e Snape estavam no mesmo quarto – Sirius tinha uma cara de ponto de interrogação que pegou Severo e Hermione desprevenidos

- É que Harry estava cuidando de mim e Hermione estava cuidando de Snape que teve uns probleminhas com o animo dele nos últimos dias – Kate disfarçou para os dois e sentiu um alivio no olhar de Snape, mas uma duvida ainda no olhar de Sirius

- Nós estamos juntos – Harry falou rapidamente para acabar com aquele ar estranho na sala e para criar uma situação tão embaraçosa quanto, afinal até Kate estava olhando para ele assustada. Parecia que ele não tinha ouvido a última conversa.

- Isso já era obvio – Sirius riu com um olhar maroto para Snape

- Não quero saber dessas coisas – Snape tentou manter a calma – Sirius, vocês precisam sair de lá, mas aqui não é o lugar mais aconselhado, principalmente que alguém já pode ter visto você aqui.

- Mas como vamos fazer? Precisamos reunir a Ordem. Nós mantemos o plano de Hogwarts não?

- Sim – Harry respondeu para ele – Nós vamos a Hogwarts, mas antes precisamos nos reunir. Eu tenho um lugar para isso, mas preciso conversar com uma pessoa, mas não posso deixar eles sozinhos. Harry é melhor você ir com o seu padrinho,assim como Hermione.

- E eu? – Kate perguntou

- Você não pode se juntar a eles. Voldemort ainda está atrás de você em primeiro lugar. E nós precisamos conversar sobre suas conversas com Dumbledore e sobre o que vamos fazer com os seus poderes.

- Mas eu posso ajudar também – Hermione não queria se afastar de Snape

- Não demorará. Basta uns três dias para Kate se recuperar.

- Severo, aqui ou lá, os lugares tem as mesmas proteções. Se tiver que ser, será.

- Eles não atacaram lá porque não há ninguém lá que eles querem agora. Leve Harry e Hermione com você. Nós iremos marcar um ponto de encontro daqui três dias no metrô Waterloo no centro de Londres. Você irá de cachorro, eu estarei com Kate. No vagão

no sentido esquerdo do trem. Talvez eu esteja com um homem ao meu lado muito semelhante a Dumbledore.

- Você tem certeza do que você esta fazendo?

- Sempre tive – Snape respondeu confiante

* * *

><p>Gente, desculpa a demora. Anda complicado escrever com o meu trabalho me enchendo o saco, mas iremos superar essa fase. ;)<p>

Segue mais um capítulo. Obrigada pelas reviews. Espero que tenham gostado do momento S/H.

Espero reviews deste capítulo. Beijos meninas!


	47. Varinhas

Capítulo XXXXVII: Varinhas

* * *

><p>Quando Sirius apareceu com Harry e Hermione ao lado todos ficaram apreensivos e o silencio tomou conta do local, parecia que era uma mistura de luto com de esperando alguma palavra. Hermione e Harry não entenderam o que estava acontecendo e olharam para Sirius.<p>

- Não era só eu que achava que ela estava morta – Sirius comentou sem paciência. Ainda não tinha engolido a história de Kate não ter sofrido nada – Tirem essa cara de enterro que Kate está melhor que nós e entre o mundo dos vivos.

- Como? Está dizendo que ela está viva? Nós vimos Bellatrix conjurando a maldição da morte. Nós não estamos todos loucos, estamos – Fred estava indignado assim como todos, mas era o único que conseguia falar

- Vocês estão assim por causa da Kate? – Hermione perguntou, era curioso ver aquele clima de tristeza por conta da filha de Snape - Ela está bem, está melhorando de alguns ferimentos, mas está bem.

- Então cadê ela? – Artur questionou os três – E o Snape?

- Ela não pode aparatar. Severo preferiu eu trazer eles para cá e ele ficar com ela. Ele acredita que só não nos atacaram aqui porque estávamos com ela, mas não entendi o joguinho dele, vai ver ele queria ficar mais tempo com a menina.

- Hermione – Ron desceu as escadas quase caindo de felicidade ao ver a menina e a abraçou mais forte do que realmente Hermione poderia imaginar. – Como você está? Está tudo bem com você? Por que você sempre tem que sumir com o ranhoso?

Harry poderia ver o sofrimento dentro de Hermione para responder aquela questão, mas já bastavam os pensamentos de Harry ter ficado com Kate naquela casa. Não queria deixar ela sozinha, queria ficar ao lado dela. Harry riu de si mesmo ao lembrar que tinha falado que eles estavam juntos e acabou olhando para o padrinho.

- Esse sorriso bobo não me engana. Assim como os medos dessa sua cabeça também não - Sirius puxou Harry para um canto – Depois iremos conversar sobre isso.

- Hermione, você tem certeza que Kate esta bem?

- Acho melhor vocês perguntarem ao Harry – Sirius deu um olhar maroto – Ele que estava cuidando da garota.

- Ela está bem – Harry falou meio envergonhado – Queria vir pra ver a Tonks, mas Severo achou desnecessária a visita dela aqui. Nós não sabemos onde os comensais podem estar. Foi apenas isso, nada demais.

- Remus ficará feliz de saber disso – Molly sorriu para o menino – E você Harry esta tudo bem com você e com Hermione?

- Sim, está tudo bem

- E vocês deixaram aqueles dois sozinhos? Isso é seguro? – Fleur perguntou a Harry

- Sim, parece que eles se acertaram – Harry respondeu sorridente – Finalmente um problema a menos para nós. Combinamos nos encontrar daqui três dias para marcar uma reunião, os planos continuam os mesmos. E vocês como estão?

- Perdemos Carlinhos e ainda não sabemos nada do Moody.

- Ainda não achamos o corpo – Artur definiu o que estava exatamente acontecendo com Alastor

- Eu sinto muito – Era a única coisa que Harry conseguiu falar, parecia que sua garganta ia fechar

- Nós também, mas faz parte do que estamos fazendo e estamos dispostos a fazer – Artur deu um sorriso meio forçado para Harry que não se sentiu nada bem com a situação

- Vá ver Tonks - Molly queria acabar com aquela situação – Remus está lá, os dois ficarão felizes em saber das noticias e ver que você esta bem.

Kate tinha que admitir que ficar sozinha com o seu pai não era uma situação que ela esperava e que estava pronta para que acontecesse, mas parecia que Severo compartilhava do mesmo pensamento. Os dois estavam na mesa de jantar seguindo o silencio que ficou desde que Harry e Hermione tinham ido embora com Sirius. Kate observou o pai comer percebendo alguns detalhes, se lembrando de como queria conhecer seu pai quando era mais nova, de como ficava imaginando como ele era.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não nada – Kate voltou a comer, ele tinha percebido que ela estava olhando e resolveu mudar de assunto – Você disse que queria saber o que eu conversava com Dumbledore. Ele não te contava essas coisas?

- Dumbledore não sabia que eu era próximo de você. Nunca soube. Sempre deixei claro que queria distancia de problema em relação a você. A única que sabia era a sua mãe que eu tinha essa relação, mesmo quando ela morreu, quando ele queria falar alguma coisa eu evitava ao máximo.

- Por quê?

- Não queria que ele soubesse e mudasse os planos. Embora, quando ele me disse que eu teria que concretizar a morte dele eu repensei em te usar para que eu fugisse dessa missão, mas eu sabia que se não fosse eu seria Draco Malfoy e aquele estúpido só esta na guerra por conta dos pais covardes dele.

- Não entendi muito bem a segunda parte, mas concretizar a morte? Você realmente o matou?

- Sim e não. Ele estava com um feitiço no corpo que iria matá-lo aos poucos então usamos essa história para que eu o matasse e ficasse mais próximo ainda de Voldemort e protege-se Draco. Ele sabia que Voldemort tinha falado para o menino, que era aluno de Hogwarts, matá-lo.

- Por quê?

- Porque Voldemort jamais poderia tocar na Ordem da Fênix quanto mais em Harry com Dumbledore a frente de tudo. Alvo até tentou treinar Harry, mas não se prepara um menino de 16 anos para essas coisas.

- 17 – Kate o corrigiu

- Não quero saber desse seu relacionamento com ele – Severo parecia bravo em suas palavras

- Desculpa. Quando eu perguntava se ele te conhecia ele me dizia que você era uma pessoa muito perdida em seus sentimentos. Talvez agora eu entenda, mas eu nunca levei as coisas que ele falava muito a serio, sempre foi muito ilusório, ele gostava de me contar historias.

- Ele te falou das relíquias da morte. Ele deve ter te falado de mais coisas.

- Por que ele falaria das relíquias para mim? A varinha dele que era a varinha das varinhas.

- E por eu não ter matado ele e a morte já estar decretada o poder ficou com ele. Eu também não sei o sentido que faz tudo isso Kate, mas deve haver um.

- A varinha que esta no tumulo e Voldemort esta esperando pegar não é mesmo?

- Sim – Severo respondeu

- Pode haver um nexo no caso de Voldemort querer a varinha e Voldemort ser uma pessoa diferente comigo assim como com a minha mãe – Severo olhou para a menina pensativa, o que ela estava falando fazia sentido – Ou eu sei como pegar a varinha, afinal eu não tenho uma varinha oficial.

- E a varinha que escolhe o bruxo – Snape sussurrou olhando encantado para a menina. Estava com orgulho da inteligência dela – Kate, você pode estar certa. Porque a capa, Harry tem, e a pedra...

- E a pedra? – Kate ficou ansiosa e um pouco confusa quando ele parou de falar

- Pode ser a pedra também. A Pedra faria você ver a sua mãe.

- Mas eu não quero ver ela - Kate franziu a testa soltando o garfo – Ele sabia disso. Eu quero guardar as coisas boas que eu vivi com ela.

- Dumbledore tinha uma cabeça louca. Talvez ele quisesse cortar isso em você.

- O que não ajudaria muito, ajudaria?

- Se alguém tentasse te matar e você não tivesse o seu poder sim, mas ele sabia dos seus poderes por isso deixou a agenda encaminhada para Minerva para dar ao pessoal da Ordem.

- A gente conversava sobre coisas trouxas. Ele gostava que eu explicasse as coisas para ele. Entre elas, ele gostava de saber o que eu lia e o que eu queria fazer se não fosse atleta. E queria saber sobre minhas amizades, às vezes ela aparecia no meu treino.

- Ele queria saber sua personalidade – Severo concluiu – Ele disse alguma coisa para você?

- Não – Kate riu consigo mesma – Mas uma vez ele me fez conversar com um chapéu

Severo gelou quando ouviu a descrição da menina.

- E o pior é que o chapéu falava. Ele o colocou na minha cabeça e o chapéu começou a falar varias coisas que eu nem queria que ele soubesse de mim.

- Filho da mãe – Severo sussurrou – Ele te colocou o chapéu das casas. E que casa deu?

- Casa?

- Ele falou sobre as casas de Hogwarts?

- Sim. Eu era da Lufa-Lufa.

- Nós iremos refazer a seleção, não se preocupe – Severo queria que a filha fosse Sonserina

- Não, eu gostei. Ele falou que a cor da casa era amarela e que as pessoas lá são leais. Eu não queria ser da Sonserina igual a minha mãe, eu falei isso para o chapéu e para Dumbledore.

- Qual o seu problema com a Sonserina?

- Ah, minha mãe dizia que o pessoal de lá era orgulhoso demais, poderoso demais e muito preconceituoso. Eu não sei por que ela foi até lá, mas eu não sou assim, e ela também não era pelo menos não que eu sabia de algo.

- Dumbledore deve ter estourado fogos de artifício – Severo se levantou impaciente - Mas havia um motivo para ele trazer o chapéu?

- Não sei. Uma vez ele trouxa uma espada, na outra uma fênix, na outra me trouxe um livro muito bonito sobre Hogwarts me explicando tudo de lá. Era divertido, mas eu não acreditava muito nas coisas, eu ainda sou muito normal para acreditar nos benefícios da magia.

- A varinha busca uma pessoa que não deseja usufruí-la – Severo falou para si mesmo alto demais – Aquela varinha te pertence Katerine Craig, acho que é isso que Dumbledore queria dizer.

- Mas o que eu faço com ela? Isso eu tenho certeza que ele não me ensinou

- Por que você vai aprender uma hora e eu posso te ensinar algumas coisas.

- Tonks me disse que você era um dos professores mais odiados de Hogwarts. Acho que eu não preciso passar por essa experiência.

- Lecione alguns anos para você entender como é chato ter que fazer as mesmas coisas todos os anos, com os mesmos alunos idiotas, inexperientes, que pensam em tudo menos em estudos.

- Jovens como um dia você foi – Kate o interrompeu, mas não conseguiu imaginar ele com um aspecto mais jovem – Eu acho pelo menos.

- Nunca fui um homem de vida fácil quanto pior minha juventude-Severo se levantou da mesa e parecia extremamente irritado e mal humorado com o comentário dela

Kate passou pela mente dele rapidamente e percebeu que o pai quando mais jovem era o típico aluno de poucos amigos, poucas palavras, muito reservado e com muitas lembranças de pessoas caçoando dele.

- Não quero que você leia a minha mente Katerine – Severo estava áspero

- Não seja gelado comigo pelas coisas que aconteceram na sua juventude, essas coisas são passageiras, coisa de criança e querendo ou não elas são lembranças muito antigas, não fique deste jeito por causa delas. Você me parece uma boa pessoa.

Severo olhou para ela surpreso com a última frase e ela apenas sorriu para ele o deixando constrangido e sem palavras. Kate deixou seu prato e acabou indo para cama. Depois daquela conversa os dois se limitavam a falar sobre magia, Severo explicaria para ela um pouco do que ela poderia fazer para se proteger de feitiços e de como atacar. Além disso, lhe deu dicas de como usar seu poder para ler mentes e seu poder mágico – como usou quando estava seqüestrada na Mansão Malfoy.

Kate ouvia e executava o que ele dizia, mas a relação deles tinha algo estranho e os dois sabiam. Severo estava com medo de se aproximar mais de Kate agora que ela estava aberta para isso e ela sabia exatamente que com a aproximação dos dois assim sozinhos ele tinha este tipo de medo, o que a fazia se questionar se ele realmente gostava dela e se não fazia tudo aquilo por obrigação.

Harry não conseguia imaginar o que estava acontecendo naquele apartamento entre os dois, embora tenha visto Kate chorar com Severo, ele tinha medo do que poderiam acontecer com eles sozinhos sem Hermione ou ele para equilibrar a situação.

- Está pensando a mesma coisa que eu não é? – Hermione pegou Harry sozinho em um canto da casa, ela parecia aflita – Será que os dois estão bem?

- Acho que sim – Harry falou dando um sorriso torto – Espero que sim

- Devíamos ir lá – Hermione se sentou ao lado do amigo

- Não. Da última vez que aparatei um bando de comensais nos perseguiu.

- Você estava com Kate era ela que eles queriam agora está nós dois

- Melhor não – Harry queria seguir a intuição de Hermione, mas sabia que não ia dar certo – Vamos esperar. Não há nada que possamos fazer por enquanto. Hermione, você sabe quem é o cara que Snape vai visitar?

- Não faço a mínima idéia. Nós não conversamos sobre isso nestes tempos – Hermione falou abaixando a cabeça envergonhada – Eu não gosto de lembrar-se de guerra ao lado dele, eu sei que isso é terrivelmente infantil e imaturo, mas tentarei melhorar Harry.

- Ainda não consigo entender – Harry não podia deixar de falar

- Não entenda, assim como eu não entendo sua relação com Kate. Como assim vocês estão juntos? Assumidamente juntos?

- Assumidamente juntos nós não estamos, falei aquilo para o Sirius não fazer mais perguntas sobre você e Snape estarem no mesmo quarto. Não sei se você percebeu, mas ela não gostou nada daquilo.

- É eu percebi – Hermione falou olhando para Harry – Kate me preocupa. Muitas coisas para se pensar e entender em muito pouco tempo, é entendível que ela surte às vezes, não sei se nós devemos contar realmente com ela. Ela muda de humor muito rápido, assim como de pensamentos, de objetivos.

- Espero que Severo alinhe ela, não no aspecto de comportamento, mas de relaxar e evitar pensar nas coisas que estão acontecendo. Acho mais fácil assim.

- Realmente Harry, não sei o que é pior – Hermione se levantou – Vou ver Tonks. Ela é a única pessoa que não me faz perguntas constrangedoras ou de difíceis respostas desde que eu cheguei.

- Achei que Hermione Granger tivesse resposta para tudo – Sirius entrou na conversa dos dois com um sorriso maroto – Pelo menos quando eu te conheci era assim, não era?

Hermione sorriu timidamente e acabou saindo da sala deixando os dois sozinhos. Sirius olhou para o afilhado com o mesmo sorriso, mas um pouco mais fraternal, tinha que admitir que o garoto estivesse crescendo e criando aspectos mais adultos do que jovem.

- Desde que você chegou não faz outra coisa além de ficar pensativo, pelos cantos. – Sirius se sentou no mesmo lugar onde Hermione estava – Isso é realmente alguma preocupação ou saudades de Kate?

Harry sorriu para o padrinho, suas bochechas esquentaram, embora não queria falar sobre o assunto e nem omitir ele, Harry pensou seriamente em dividir todas suas ansiedades e medos com o padrinho, mas se limitou em deixar seus sentimentos longe da conversa.

- Muita coisa acontecendo ao mesmo tempo.

- Não me engane. Sei que é sobre a garota. Você tem muito do seu pai e eu conhecia cada movimento dele desde os 11 anos de idade. Quando ele assumiu que estava com sua mãe ficou com a mesma cara, a cara de preocupação de um Potter e ela só foi piorando principalmente quando sua mãe disse que estava grávida de você.

- Estou me arrependendo de ter dito aquilo – Harry falou em tom de brincadeira

- Eu vi vocês se beijando no acampamento Harry. Diga-me como começou isso tudo?

- Não sei – Harry não estava mentindo – Quando eu vi estava pensando mais nela do que em mim. Foi algo que nunca tinha acontecido antes comigo, ao invés de ficar tímido ou nervoso como aconteceu nas outras vezes nós me abri pra ela, encontrei uma pessoa que eu não conhecia.

- Eu fico feliz por você – Sirius abraçou o afilhado – Faz bem se sentir assim.

- Não há felicidade nessa historia. – Harry respondeu com uma voz roca – Estou em guerra, eu a conheci em guerra, não há nada de normal nisso, não há nada planejado para o futuro. Não sei se vou sobreviver para levá-la ao cinema. É à hora mais complicada da minha vida para eu sentir isso, eu deveria estar focado nas horcruxes, em Voldemort, na guerra. Eu sou o escolhido.

- Harry, o amor nestas horas nos dá uma força muito maior do que quando estamos sozinhos. Ele nos dá essa coragem que você disse ter encontrado em você e mais um motivo para que tudo termine bem. Existe felicidade nesta história sim, você que não abre seu coração e sua mente para ver isso. E ela, o que ela sente por você?

- Não sei, mas sei que ela sente essa diferença de mundos. Ela não quer nada serio agora, em meio a uma guerra e sim depois, mas eu nem sei se haverá o depois então tive a péssima idéia de querer viver o hoje. Quando disse aquilo na sala não era uma coisa compartilhada entre nós, apenas minha. Eu sei por que ela se sente assim, ela perdeu a mãe, se sentiu sozinha e praticamente ficou sozinha e ainda não se recuperou deste trauma, ela não quer nenhum vinculo comigo por causa disso, mas Severo forçou e pelo visto, mesmo com ameaça de morte eles estão bem, porque não posso fazer isso?

- Faça se o sentimento for recíproco acontecerá. Não existe formula para o amor, lugares, situações, o que deve ou não, apenas a historia de vocês.

- Você acha?

- Eu tenho certeza – Sirius sorriu – Ela é uma ótima menina Harry, embora com muitos problemas e muitas situações que deixam a desejar, ela é uma pessoa determinada e justa. Vou ignorar o fato de ela ser filha do ranhoso.

- Severo é uma boa pessoa Sirius, quando vocês vão acabar com isso entre vocês.

- Harry, acredito que já tenha acabado, mas preciso manter a tradição ainda mais que o filho do James tem um relacionamento com a filha dele.

- Acha que meu pai reprovaria isso?

- Ele iria adorar ela, por sorte, mesmo que pareça, ela não puxou tanto ao pai. Será muito bem vinda na família.

- Na família?

- Ué, nós somos uma família. Eu e você, ou você já pulou pro lado do Snape.

- Não, isso ai já é exagero. Já me basta à filha dele – Harry riu

Severo acreditou que os dias nunca iriam passar com os dois ali sozinhos, mas eles passaram até rápido demais. Agora ele estava observando a filha dormir esperando o momento certo para acordar ela, ela estava esparramada na cama agarrada ao cobertor. Parecia muito com ele dormindo, alias, haviam muitas coisas que ele pode notar nestes dias que eles tinham em comum, uma delas, a insegurança de criar um relacionamento. Severo não sabia como começar aquilo, quanto mais como acordar ela.

Severo resolveu se sentar no canto da cama encostando sua mão levemente no cabelo de Kate deslizando seus dedos até o seu rosto. Estava fazendo um carinho em sua filha. Severo olhou para a porta para ver se não havia ninguém vendo o que ele estava fazendo, ele era tímido demais para ser pego naquela situação, embora se fosse Hermione não se importaria, ele não precisava se defender dela. Olhou de novo para Kate e continuou passando a mão sob o seu rosto. Ela estava quente e tinha uma pele mais macia do que poderia imaginar.

- Katerine - Severo praticamente sussurou, não sabia como fazer aquilo - Katerine

Kate se moveu deixando longe a mão de Severo e o assustando, ela abriu um dos olhos e deu um sorriso se espreguiçando.

- Já está na hora de acordar? - Kate perguntou puxando mais coberta sob si e se virando - Vamos salvar o mundo mais tarde pai.

Severo parou de respirar ao ouvir a última palavra da menina. Seu corpo perdeu a força e por sorte estava sentado e por mais sorte ainda ela estava virada para ele perdendo a cara de espanto de Severo ao ouvir o que a menina tinha acabado de dizer. Severo se silenciou, achou que Kate tinha voltado a dormir e ele precisava se recuperar daquela frase. Nunca imaginou ser chamado daquilo e realmente era como todo mundo contava: um momento mágico. Parecia que sua filha tinha falado a sua primeira palavra agora.

Severo percebeu que ela voltou a dormir e sorriu vendo a garota. Não tinha ninguém que poderia impedir dele ser o pai da garota e mima-la um pouco depois do que ouviu. Severo afastou o cabelo de Kate do rosto e a beijou na testa. Um beijo leve e suave, que fez Kate espontaneamente sorrir.

- Mais 10 minutinhos e eu volto pra te acordar - Severo falou de um jeito carinhoso que nem mesmo ele acreditava que poderia falar.

Realmente as coisas estavam mudando e Voldemort não imaginava o quanto.

* * *

><p>Demorou mais veio, agora que estou de férias a atualização volta a ser rápida, mas vocês precisam me ajudar nas reviews. Eu escrevo muito mais rápido e com alegria quando eu vejo elas, acreditem é muito importante para esta linda autora ;)<p>

O capítulo foi fofo demais. Eu achei pelo menos rs. Quero saber a opinião de vocês


	48. Canterbury

Capítulo XXXXVIII: Canterbury

* * *

><p>- Bom dia - Kate falou se se sentando à mesa da cozinha já arrumada, mas não conseguindo disfarçar a sua cara de sono<p>

- Achei que você nunca ia acordar – Severo falou com um sorriso no rosto

- Panqueca? – Kate olhou para o prato e depois para ele – Sorrisos a esta hora da manhã sem nenhum pensamento motivacional em mente? O que aconteceu com você?

- Já disse para não ler a minha mente – Snape falou se sentando ao lado dela ignorando o que ela estava falando – Coma que estamos atrasados

- Não estou com fome – Kate empurrou o prato e cruzando os braços – Você faz panqueca e sorri de manhã sem trocar nenhuma farpa comigo e esta com os seus pensamentos limpos. Aconteceu alguma coisa, não aconteceu? Ou você quer só me animar para algo? Aonde vamos hoje?

Severo não queria contar para ela o motivo da sua felicidade interior e nem do seu comportamento estranho, nem ele sabia se explicar quanto mais se controlar. Olhou para ela procurando uma resposta e repensou respondendo apenas a última questão.

- Pedir apoio a um velho amigo. Irmão de Dumbledore. Vamos lá pedir apoio a ele, nesta Ordem da Fênix ele se recusou a entrar, mas agora os tempos são outros. Além de Dumbledore já estar morto, agora realmente precisamos da ajuda dele, principalmente da casa dele. Lá tem uma passagem para Hogwarts.

Severo viu a cara de espanto de Kate com a última frase.

- Você quer conhecer Hogwarts? – Ele perguntou inocentemente

- Não me trate como uma criança Snape – Ela respondeu grosseiramente – Fiquei espantada de como ele tem uma entrada para Hogwarts dentro da casa dele. Este lugar é seguro?

Severo suspirou para não responder com uma grosseria maior

- Sim. Ninguém sabe que ele é irmão de Dumbledore, no vilarejo onde ele fica bem próximo de Hogwarts que Voldemort não se atenta com as coisas que podem acontecer ali, ele acha que alguém jamais apareceria por lá.

- Entendo – Kate voltou a olhar para a sua panqueca – Não vou resistir. Vou comer.

- Suspeitei, mas coma rápido que estamos com presa. Vamos encontrar Sirius depois

Kate e Snape aparataram em frente a um vilarejo cheio de neve e gelo por toda parte, o início da manhã ainda deixava as ruas escuras e ainda mais frias com a nevoa. Severo olhava para aquele lugar praticamente abandonado e percebeu o quanto os efeitos da guerra era perceptível. Estava acostumado a ver Hogsmead muito mais animado do que aquilo.

Não havia nenhum sinal de vida humana naquele lugar. Com certeza Voldemort colocou muita gente atrás de Kate depois do que aconteceu e deixou certos lugares fora de seu alcance. Severo olhou para Kate que não tirava os olhos das luzes vindas do horizonte, do castelo de Hogwarts. Kate estava toda de preto, com uma calça de um, sobretudo, além de botas sem salto para caminhada. O seu cabelo voava com a nevoa, seus olhos azuis brilhavam entre o contraste da sua roupa com a neve.

- Aquele é o castelo – Severo sussurrou para ela – Vamos

- É mágico – Kate fez um comentário trouxa mais verdadeiro do mundo e Severo tinha que concordar com ela

- Foi assim que me senti quando estive a primeira vez ai – Severo comentou andando na neve.

Kate olhou para traz e percebeu que mesmo andando não havia marcas dos pés deles marcados na neve, ela olhou para ele pedindo uma resposta daquilo e ele apenas mostrou a varinha. Kate foi até o seu bolso e pegou a dela também, que não era dela, mas que tinha se adaptado muito bem.

Eles pararam na frente de uma casa que Severo não bateu nem fez nada, mas de repente a porta se abriu e apareceu um homem com uma barba tão grande quanto a de Dumbledore, mas com vestes diferentes do que o professor usava, o homem parecia mais um caçador do que um bruxo de verdade. A cara de mau humor dele pareceu desaparecer quando viu Kate e Severo.

- Eu sabia que você ia me procurar – O homem se limitou a dizer abrindo a porta para os dois entrarem.

Kate teve que admitir que estivesse com medo e que desejava que Snape não percebesse que ela estava se protegendo atrás dele e não ficando ao seu lado ou o mais longe possível como sempre fazia. Olhando para os lados percebeu que a casa parecia muito mais uma cabana abandonada e quase inabitável do que realmente um lugar seguro.

- Depois das suas últimas façanhas imaginei que você iria vir aqui me pedir algum tipo de ajuda, mas não pensei que seria assim tão rápido quanto mais acompanhado por uma bela moça.

Kate riu timidamente com o elogio.

- Reconheço a senhorita pelos olhos - Aberforth falou sorrindo para a garota – Você é a filha deste rabugento com a Natalie Craig não é?

Kate com a mesma cara tímida confirmou com a cabeça

- Minha menina, espero que tenha herdado as qualidades de sua mãe, pois seu pai não vale nada.

-Muito obrigado Aberforth, mas não vim aqui para você dar conselhos a minha filha sobre a minha pessoa e sim para dizer que agora quem está no comando sou eu da Ordem da Fênix e nós precisamos mais do que nunca de você.

- Eu imaginei que com sua traição e com os atos perdidos da Ordem você acabaria tomando o lugar de Alvo, mas não posso mudar minha posição Severo. Não quero mais me envolver nos planos do meu irmão, essa promessa eu devo a minha família, a minha irmã e a mim mesma. Se você me pedir ajuda para tirar o menino Potter e vocês do país eu ajudarei, mas a lutar, jamais.

- Aberforth, eu sei que o elfo Dobby vem aqui te passar informações de como a guerra e a Ordem estão. Sei disso desde que era diretor de Hogwarts, não me fale umas asneiras dessas que nós não temos tempo para isso. Eu sei que você se importa. Não veja pelo seu irmão, veja por Voldemort, olha o que ele esta fazendo com o mundo bruxo.

- Quem é ela? – Kate olhou para o quadro de tinta fresca muito colorido e gigantesco com uma mulher pintada. Quando Kate parou para olhá-la a mulher deu uma risada e Kate pulou para traz com o rosto branco -O quadro se mexeu

Aberforth olhou para Snape o questionando com os olhos porque aquele susto da garota

- Natalie a criou dos modos mais trouxas possíveis – Severo suspirou

- Trouxas? Trouxa sou eu de ver o quadro se movimentar - Kate observou a mulher agora sorrindo e mexendo nos cabelos. Era uma menina, tão jovem quanto ela. Kate tocou o quadro para ver o que era, mas era apenas um quadro como os normais.

- Essa é a minha irmã – O homem respondeu – Linda não?

- Sim, muito linda. Ela tem um sorriso muito bonito.

- É por ela – O homem se virou para Snape - Que não posso aceitar

- Acho que é por ela que você deve rever seus conceitos – Kate se meteu na conversa ainda olhando para o quadro – Existem milhares de meninas com este sorriso com irmãos tão admirados por ela no mundo bruxo que irão sofrer, perder, morrer se a gente não fizer algo contra Voldemort.

Kate passou a mão novamente no quadro.

- Poderia ser eu dentro desta linda pintura – Kate quase perdeu a voz antes de terminar a frase

Aberforth olhou para a menina tocando o quadro e depois para a sua irmã. Suspirou piscando os olhos de forma lenta e dramática e retornou para Snape que apenas aguardava a resposta dele, o que tinha já tinha decidido quando ao invés de falar alguma coisa houve apenas silencio.

- Tudo bem – Severo falou – Iremos dar um jeito sem você. Vamos Kate

- Do que você precisa? – O homem perguntou quando viu Snape se virar

- Da sua casa, do seu apoio e principalmente de informações de dentro de Hogwarts sobre como está à situação lá dentro e se dá para entrar no castelo sem ser percebido ou se há muitos comensais ou dementadores. Quero saber dessas informações, pois a intenção é entrar no castelo.

- Há de tudo dentro do castelo agora. Pelo que os alunos me contaram parece que não haverá férias de Natal e eles continuaram na escola,como um seqüestro coletivo. Até a cobra de Voldemort está nas dependências do castelo. Não é uma boa entrar nele, parece que os comensais não saem de perto do tumulo do Alvo.

- Bacana – Kate comentou se virando para os dois - Poderia ser pior que isso, não poderia?

- Não. Poderia ser melhor, se seu pai tivesse continuado no cargo de diretor da escola ele poderia quebrar algumas proteções – O homem estava falando em um tom ameaçador olhando para Severo – Mas por algum motivo maluco ele jogou anos de espionagem dele fora e agora é tão procurado quanto Harry Potter.

Kate queria sumir dali naquele instante. Sabia que o motivo maluco era ela e que agora seu egoísmo estava atrapalhando uma guerra, algo que ela nunca teve noção da dimensão das conseqüências, mas que com certeza eram grandes.

Severo também não respondeu, sabia das conseqüências dos seus atos e vendo agora sua filha bem parecia que tinham sido em vão, alguém poderia ter feito isso para ele. Porém, talvez ele jamais ouvisse chamá-lo de pai como ouviu de manhã. Jamais poderia conversar com ela, olhar em seus olhos e dizer que esteve o tempo todo lá, do jeito dele, mas lá.

- É isso que temos. Não podemos viver com as expectativas do passado. Poderia ser pior e felizmente nós temos todo o tempo do mundo para entrar lá, primeiro precisamos enfraquecer depois entrar.

- Como pretende fazer isso?

- Vou reunir a Ordem aqui em sua casa nesta madrugada – Severo respondeu – Tudo bem?

- Como quiser, mas diga-os para usar a porta secreta do Cabeça de Javali, essa entrada é para os mais íntimos e não quero perder essa segurança dentro de casa – O homem falou – E fale para aquele Black maldito evitar piadinhas. Eu ainda o odeio. E para o Alastor que se ele não tomar cuidado eu furo o outro olho dele.

- Pelo visto o Moody tem mais gente que não gosta dele do que o imaginado – Kate riu

- Precisamos ir para o centro de Londres agora – Severo avisou

- Você vai pro centro de Londres? Você tem algum problema mental? Não sabe que estão te procurando? – O homem quase gritou inconformado – Vai usar algum feitiço para se disfarçar?

Severo não tinha pensado nisso.

- É o centro trouxa – Tentou responder evitado ser perceptível que ele não tinha pensado nisso

- Mesmo assim – O homem dessa vez gritou – Deixe a menina aqui pelo menos ela estará em segurança.

- Nós daremos um jeito nisso, fique tranqüilo senhor Dumbledore.

- Pode me chamar de Aberfoth – O homem sorriu para ela.

Todos da Ordem estavam reunidos na reunião antes de Sirius encontrar Snape e Kate, por via das duvidas eles tinham montado um esquema tático para que se houvesse ataque de comensais eles estariam prontos para duelar, mas o encontro não era para falar bem disso.

- Houve três ataques em três vilarejos trouxas nestes tempos – Kim falou – Pelas informações dos aurores parece que agora eles estão buscando alguém que por ventura esteja escondido nestes determinados vilarejos. Um deles, inclusive Harry, é onde você morava com seus tios.

- Eles estão me procurando?

- Não sei. Acho que eles são espertos o suficiente para saber que estamos aqui, não se você, pois sempre quando nos separamos você ficou ao lado de Kate, mas acredito que eles estejam procurando por ela.

- Há algum motivo aparente para isso? Além do que nós já sabemos? – Artur refletiu - Porque se for pensar assim eles teriam que saber o que a menina fez a vida toda para persegui-la por Londres.

- Não sei – Kim admitiu – Não sei se é ela. O Ministério não sabe da existência da menina então julga que eles estão em busca de você Harry que não esta sob custodia dos seus amigos, no caso a Ordem da Fênix. Essa informação pode, ter chego a Voldemort e seus comensais e eles estão no seu rastro à procura de vocês dois. Muito mais simples, afinal ele quer vocês dois definitivamente.

- Eles atacaram Nothing Hill? – Remus perguntou – Lá era onde nós encontramos Kate, onde ela atualmente morava.

- Não, mas pelo que eles estão investigando, houve uma movimentação de comensais na região de Canterbury, vilarejo trouxa e de movimentação universitária. Este lugar tem haver com você Harry?

- Não, e não faço a mínima idéia se tem haver com ela – Harry olhou para Hermione – Alguma idéia Hermione?

- Nenhuma – Ela se limitou a responder – Pergunte a ela Sirius, mas não deixe a saber que eles estão matando gente para ir atrás dela. Isso mudaria a situação, acho que ela se sentiria um pouco acuada em saber que estamos neste nível já e ela precisa se concentrar para aprender como usar seus poderes e usá-los na hora certa.

- Kate morava em uma cidade e mudou para Londres há pouco tempo,mas Bellatrix matou a mãe dela nessa cidade, acredito que ela já esteja na lista por onde os comensais passaram.

- Ou não – Sirius respondeu avoado – Mas irei ver isso.

Kate e Snape voltaram para o apartamento e os dois não estavam em uma posição muito confortável. Ambos estavam se olhando no espelho do banheiro se perguntando o que poderiam mudar no visual e Kate foi a primeira a dizer que o pai deveria cortar o cabelo.

- Não é assim que se faz as coisas – Severo olhava para o seu reflexo desacreditando no que teria que fazer - Essa não é uma das minhas maiores características

- Não minta para você mesmo - Kate falou com tesoura da mão – Eu sei que você gosta dele e que alimenta este aspecto desde criança, mas chega uma hora que é preciso mudar, tenho certeza que você ficará muito bem de cabelo cortado.

- Minha mãe gostava dele assim – Severo pensou na mãe arrumando seus cabelos e logo depois em Lillian passando a mão neles, era algo que as duas gostavam, que fazia parte da sua vida

- Severo, eu sou mulher e lhe digo é apenas cabelo – Kate falou seriamente encontrando o seu reflexo com o dele no espelho – E para a sua felicidade ele cresce

- O que você vai fazer com o seu?

- Nada. Não há muitas pessoas que me conhecem, estou toda de preto e consegui uma toca bacana no meio das coisas que você acumula dentro deste lugar.

- Então porque você esta me obrigando a fazer isso?

- Não estou te obrigando a nada. Faça o que você quiser – Kate perdeu a paciência e saiu do banheiro.

Muitos depois Severo apareceu na sala com uma cara de mau humor explicita e com finalmente o cabelo cortado. Talvez ele tivesse cortado muito, mas Kate poderia agora ver de verdade o rosto do seu pai sem estar coberto pelos cabelos grandes e sedosos. Ele estava com cara de um homem comum e não de terrível bruxo como aparentava ser com aquele cabelo.

- Você está ótimo – Kate falou admirada – Hermione irá gostar

- Não sei se irei me acostumar. Há feitiços que poderiam fazer um disfarce melhor.

- Não há magia do mundo que pague o seu ato de coragem que acabou de ter. Acredito que o cabelo não era pelas lembranças e sim de certa forma pela sua timidez, sentimento de inferioridade, você se escondia em seus cabelos. Você não precisa fazer mais isso, você é praticamente um herói de guerra agora.

- Por que você esta me falando essas coisas?

- Não sei – Kate parou para pensar – Mas acho que todos nós precisamos de um banho de renovação e autoconfiança antes de embarcar para esta nova fase da guerra. Se Hermione perguntar diga que você queria surpreender para não ficar tão velho perto dela. Ela ficará feliz com a mentira e melhor ela saberá que é mentira.

Sirius esperava Severo e Kate no horário e local combinado em sua forma animal, quando viu os dois andando apressadamente de preto logo percebeu que eles poderiam ser um pouco mais normais do que desesperados, mas algo o fascinou, Severo parecia um homem de verdade e não um moleque com os cabelos oleoso. Seu ego ficou ferido, ele estava aparentemente mais bonito que ele.

Os três entraram no vagão vazio. Severo fez uma magia com a câmera para ela parar de gravar e finalmente Sirius se transformou em homem. Kate ficou abismada com a transformação

- Sério, vocês não são deste mundo – Ela parecia ter ficado com nojo do que tinha acabo de ver

- Vamos para o Cabeça de Javali hoje – Severo falou logo de cara para Sirius, não tinham muito tempo

- Mas o homem lá disse que Hogwarts está impossível de entrar no momento – Kate completou – Talvez precisem esperar um pouco mais, os alunos continuaram lá e acho arriscado colocar tantas vidas assim em risco.

- O que você fez para Aberforth aceitar entrar na Ordem ou pelo menos nos ajudar? – Sirius reconhecia o endereço e a pessoa que morava lá

- Não foi ele – Kate sorriu de um jeito maroto – Foi essa menininha doce aqui ou acha que ele queria ficar só na minha companhia para desfrutar de um momento pai e filha super fraternal entre duas pessoas que se conhecem há um mês?

Severo percebeu que Kate sabia que esse era o plano dele, era uma junção de coisas, sabia que a figura feminina jovem ia ajudar na negociação, mas sabia que Kate não podia ficar com a Ordem naquele momento, eles estão atrás dela.

- Fez um ótimo trabalho. Aquele homem é terrivelmente teimoso. Voldemort está fazendo diversos pequenos ataques em regiões totalmente trouxas, possivelmente procurando você Kate.

- Como vocês sabem que eles estão me procurando?

- Você brigou com seu pai, logo não está com a Ordem, então eles acreditam que você esteja sozinha ou com Harry, que sempre está com você. Como você foi criada em métodos trouxas eles te buscam em possíveis lugares que possam te encontrar, um deles foi até onde Harry viveu a infância, mas um caso curioso é que eles não estão em Nothing Hill.

- Ninguém sabia que ela morava lá – Snape se antecipou – Se isso fizesse sentido eles atacariam no mínimo Canterbury.

- Essa é a região que Kim falou que os comensais estão rodeando. Parece que estão esperando um momento oportuno.

Kate ficou branca e de olhos arregalados

- A festa de final de ano de Canterbury – Kate falou quase sussurrando de pavor – Eu sempre ia à festa, nestes anos foi o único contato que eu tive com a cidade e lá eu sou uma celebridade praticamente, a cidade é pequena, todos me conhecem por eu ser atleta, ganhadora de medalha. Eles devem ter consigo a informação de que eu iria para lá, porque eu sempre faço isso e se para eles supostamente eu estou sozinha, eu iria para lá matar a minha carência.

Eles chegaram à estação, o vagão começava a parar. Kate tinha lagrimas nos olhos quando olhou para Severo e fez a pergunta que ele não queria responder pois sabia que naquele lugar havia toda a infância de Kate e pessoas da qual viram ela crescer, seus amigos, suas lembranças, sua vida estava ali e ela só deixou porque era muito difícil viver naquele lugar sem sua mãe.

- O que eles fazem nestas cidades quando atacam?

Kate sentiu um desconforto em Severo ao evitar olhar para a filha e não dizer nada. Sirius acompanho a situação com os olhos ele sentiu a mesma dor que Snape, a menina não sabia do que Voldemort era capaz e de quantas perdas viriam da guerra.

- Kate – Sirius a chamou – Não é a toa que estamos lutando contra ele e iremos vencer. Encontramos-nos nesta madrugada lá, tudo bem?

- Venham aos poucos – Severo respondeu – E usem a entrada do Cabeça do Javali, não se esqueça.

Sirius saiu do vagão por uma porta e os dois permaneceram. Kate se sentou no banco mais próximo e olhando para o chão enquanto Snape olhou para traz por sentir a presença de alguém e sorriu ao mesmo tempo em que se assustou ao ver a imagem reluzente de Hermione.

- O que você esta fazendo aqui? – Snape falou em um tom cansado e ao mesmo tempo surpreso

- Não ia deixar vocês tanto tempo sozinhos - Hermione se aproximou dos dois e fitou Kate chorando baixinho sentada. Hermione olhou para Severo e acabou sentando onde ele iria sentar colocando a mão na cabeça de Kate acariciando seus cabelos – Fique calma.

Kate apenas sinalizou com a cabeça fazendo tanto Snape e Hermione ficarem sem palavras, mas Hermione sabia que não estava ali para causar aquele desconforto e sim para amenizar o problema, pois sabia que a cidade era a de Kate. Sentia isso.

- Ficou bom o seu cabelo – Hermione sorriu para Snape para descontrair

- Quis surpreender para não ficar tão velho ao seu lado – Severo repetiu o que a filha disse para ele horas antes e Kate levantou a cabeça olhando para o pai dando uma singela risada que foi compartilhada por Hermione e ele.

Severo se sentiu em família. Um sentimento muito estranho, mas um dos melhores que ele sentiu em sua vida.

Enquanto isso em um outro lado estava um homem observando a mesa longa de madeira em uma sala de jantar bela e fina. Ao seu lado estava Bellatrix falando diversas coisas que não faziam sentido com o que ele realmente queria.

- Milord, acredito que há um feitiço escondendo ela.

- Nenhum feitiço esconde uma menina de mim Bellatrix, ainda mais ela, que tem confiança em mim e jamais gostaria de ser escondida de seu verdadeiro pai – Voldemort respondeu arisco – Mas também não dá para esperar que ela me procure. As atitudes dela mostram que alguém falou demais, com certeza aquele maldito menino.

- Milord, estamos focando muito nela e nos esquecendo dele.

- Ss seus malditos amigos abrissem aquele tumulo ele já estava fazendo companhia para os pais dele a muito tempo Bellatrix. Parece que Lucius é mais competente que você neste aspecto.

- Milord, não me compare com um Malfoy – Bellatrix choramingou

- Então me traga soluções e não questionamentos

- Iremos esperar o tal evento na cidade. Ela pode aparecer.

- Então faça isso – Voldemort foi bruto – Mas vou lhe avisando, você terá que me trazer ela até a noite do evento, ela estando ou não lá.

* * *

><p>Falei que as reviews me fazem atualizar a fic mais rápido? Então... está aqui mais um capítulo para vocês se divertirem no feriado.<p>

Espero que vocês se animem e comentem mais ainda. Hermione é muito companheira, amiga e tals, mas no próximo capítulo a coisa vai ficar quente entre o casal. Tá precisando né? HAHAHAHA. Mas para isso acontecer.. já sabem né? HAHAHA Reviews.

No final da fic vou tentar responder todos que escreveram, mas eu já agradeço vocês.. não que esteja acabando, calma que tem história. :)

Beijos e comentem...


	49. Minha pequena

Capítulo XXXXVIX: Minha pequena

* * *

><p>Severo deixou Kate dormir um pouco quando voltaram para o apartamento e acabou ficando com Hermione na sacada, observando a paisagem fria de inverno.<p>

- Você sabe o que eles vão querer fazer? Impedir o ataque?

- Acho que eles estão esperando você para decidir alguma coisa

- Fico pensando o que Dumbledore faria – Severo desabafou – Hogwarts não é o lugar mais aconselhado para estar, embora ali perto, no Cabeça de Javali seja um dos lugares mais seguros que podemos ficar por enquanto. Deixar muitos trouxas morrerem também é uma forma de dar poder ao ego de Voldemort

- Severo – Hermione se aproximou dele – Dumbledore está morto, nós devemos pensar no que podemos fazer e não no que ele faria.

- Eu sinto como se ele tivesse planejado tudo isso Hermione, como se eu deveria estar exatamente aqui, com a Kate, passando por essa prova de fogo e parece que estou deixando passar alguma coisa, alguma coisa que pode nos ajudar.

- Não sei se isso ajuda – Hermione colocou a mão em cima da dele na sacada olhando fixamente para a união das duas mãos – Mas enquanto Kim falava eu pensei em algo que nós já fizemos. Nós já estivemos em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo e deu certo.

- Estar em Hogwarts no mesmo dia que o ataque? – Snape olhou para ela

- Sim. Enquanto Kate estava te salvando de Voldemort nós estávamos no banco e deu certo.

- Não sei Hermione. É muito arriscado.

- Ele estará em busca dela, enquanto nós estaremos em Hogwarts.

- Só chamaria atenção dele se realmente ela aparecesse e eu não quero colocar ela em risco, além disso, conheço suas táticas, ele jamais deixaria Hogwarts deste jeito desprotegido como nós precisamos e mesmo se deixasse os estudantes estão lá. É muita gente inocente.

- E muita gente que pode ajudar - Hermione completou olhando para ele

Os olhos dos dois se encontraram e ficaram se observando por muito mais tempo que Hermione desejava, parecia que ele estava refletindo muito e o que lhe dava medo.

- Nunca imaginei que estaria conversando sobre coisas assim com você. Você sempre foi assim madura ou resolveu se rebelar de uns tempos para cá?

Hermione riu e ao mesmo tempo ficou pensativa lembrando-se do que realmente tinha a feitoela ficar mais esperta e pensativa sobre as conseqüências da guerra. Seus pais. Snape percebeu que a observação dele trouxe uma aparência triste para Hermione e se lembrou também dos pais da garota. Ela teve que fazer algo tão difícil para a idade dela, para a maturidade dela que era obvio o motivo dela ser tão centrada e adulta, mas pelo visto havia um coração quebrado ali dentro querendo se esconder.

- Me desculpe – Severo falou a puxando para o seu braço – Eu não queria que você lembrasse-se do que teve que fazer com os seus pais, embora seja para a segurança deles.

- Você quem me ajudou – Hermione lembrou – Na nossa primeira conversa. Parecia que você já me observava de longe.

- Sem você Potter e o ruivinho que te ama jamais chegariam à esquina, obvio que eu me importo com você e com a sua família. Talvez não tanto agora que eu sei que seu pai vai querer lhe matar ao saber que anda dando uns beijos em um velho com a idade dele.

- Meu pai é uma pessoa muito diferente, assim como a minha mãe, eles agüentaram o susto de uma filha bruxa, eles podem digerir essa história – Hermione riu, mas continuou triste – Tenho medo de nunca mais vê-los.

- Isso não irá acontecer – Severo apertou ela em um abraço pousando seu queixo em sua cabeça observando a paisagem. Severo percebeu que Hermione estava com frio – Vamos lá para dentro, descansar um pouco, teremos uma madrugada agitada e você está morrendo de frio. Pior que uma guerra deve ser uma mulher doente.

Os dois entraram em silencio. Severo deixou Hermione indo para o sofá enquanto fechava a porta da sacada e as cortinas. Severo viu que ela se sentou ainda triste, com certeza pensando nos pais e realmente não sabia o que falar, mas pelo menos sabia o que fazer.

- Vá para o quarto, se cubra e eu faço um chá para você – Severo falou com delicadeza

- Não precisa

- Eu estou mandando – Severo fez uma voz mais grossa e impertinente que fez Hermione balançar a cabeça – Eu me esqueci de te contar que eu sou mais irritante que você quando quero alguma coisa.

- Eu imagino – Hermione falou se levantando e indo até o quarto.

Severo preparou um chá para Hermione. Antes de levar para ela passou na porta do quarto de Kate, ela estava dormindo como um anjo, mas Severo de longe, podia notar que dormiu chorando. Ele nem Hermione conseguiram acalmar Kate, que dizia que precisava ficar sozinha. Ele se culpava por não saber o que passava na cabeça da menina.

Quando voltou para o quarto encontrou uma Hermione sentada quase encolhida no meio da cama observando o nada. Severo observava ela tão indefesa e delicada na cama com vontade de protegê-la e nunca mais solta-la. Pois sabia o que estava acontecendo com ela.

-Tome o seu chá

- Você foi ver a Kate?

- Sim, ela dormiu chorando – Severo falou se sentando no pé da cama observando a garota

- Como foi à experiência de vocês dois juntos?

- Estranha – Foi à primeira palavra que feio na boca de Severo - Mas houve algo muito curioso, ela dormindo, hoje, me chamou de pai.

Hermione abriu um sorriso de ponta a ponta do rosto e Snape sorriu com ela

- Como isso aconteceu? – Hermione parecia maravilhada com a noticia e de um jeito diferente do que estava antes

- Eu fui acordar ela, mas ela estava em um sono muito pesado. Com as poções eu dei uma boa caprichada para ela dormir, pois sei que ela tem o sono bem leve, então quando fui acordar ela, ela disse podemos salvar o mundo mais tarde pai e voltou a dormir.

- E como foi para você?

- Incrível. Hermione eu nunca pensei que um dia ela me chamaria disso, na verdade, eu sempre olhei para ela de um jeito muito estranho, às vezes eu tinha um amor louco, outras vezes uma raiva surpreendente, mas agora que eu estou conhecendo ela é como se – Severo fez uma pausa não sabia explicar – Ela fosse minha filha, um amor incondicional talvez.

- Isso é bonito da sua parte, mas não se culpe, esse amor estava escondido ai dentro.

- Eu não sei o que é amor de pai - Severo falou um pouco envergonhado - Eu nunca soube o que era isso. Sempre soube o que era o amor da minha mãe, realmente incondicional, com certeza morreu de desgosto quando viu o filho virar comensal, mesmo eu avisando para ela que eu tinha mudado de lado, eu ter a marca significou uma amargura muito grande para ela. Então não fique apreensiva com os seus pais, você só fez o melhor para eles e tenho certeza que seja lá o que acontecer eles sempre ficarão orgulhosos pela filha deles.

Hermione se esticou um pouco para colocar o copo do criado mudo, Severo apenas a observou, quando voltou à garota pousou delicadamente as duas mãos no rosto de Snape olhando fixamente para seus olhos

- Já lhe disseram o quanto corajoso voc homem maravilhoso que está ai dentro?

Severo nunca tinha ouvido aquelas palavras com aquele intensidade, com aquele toque, com aquelas mãos em seus rosto, com aqueles olhos tão firmes nos seus. Severo poderia chamá-la de irritante, pois ela realmente estava sendo em fazer ele se sentir daquele jeito, mas parecia que não haviam palavras para responder ela e Hermione também não deixou responder e colou seus lábios nos dele.

Snape percebeu que não era apenas um beijo, pois Hermione parecia estar totalmente entregue a ele e já não estava mais sentada na cama e sim ajoelhada beijando o intensamente trazendo seu corpo mais próximo do dela segurando em seus cabelos. Severo segurou na cintura fina dela a deitando na cama suavemente não deixando a intensidade do beijo acabar.

Ao encostar ela na cama e ficar em cima dela os dois lábios se separaram, os olhos abriram e se observaram. Severo queria dizer alguma coisa, mas realmente naquele dia Hermione estava deixando ele sem palavras. Ela o puxou para si e novamente o beijou. Severo perdeu todo o autocontrole passando suas mãos nas laterais do corpo de Hermione até chegar ao seu rosto, aos seus cabelos. Hermione fazia um passeio com suas mãos nas costas de Severo. Ele saiu dos seus lábios para ir ao seu pescoço. Hermione nunca tinha sido beijada daquele jeito e de repente soltou um gemido fraco que fez Severo parar no mesmo instante.

Os dois se olharam e ele se levantou rapidamente. Hermione ficou sem movimentos olhando para ele em choque, agora em pé na cama.

-Me desculpa – Severo falou quase perdendo a voz – Você é uma garotinha eu estou quase te estuprando. Realmente me desculpa. Eu não sei o que eu estou fazendo com você, comigo. Eu sinto muito.

Hermione ia responder, mas ele se virou saindo o mais rápido possível do quarto. A porta bateu assim como as lagrimas do rosto começaram a cair. Severo ao ver a porta se fechar teve vontade de voltar lá, mas não podia, Hermione era uma menina não podia colocar suas mãos sujas nela.

Snape foi até a cozinha procurar algo para beber e lá estava Kate sentada observando cada expressão do rosto do pai que parecia muito mais desesperado do que ela poderia sentir mentalmente.

- Volte lá que ela está chorando – Kate falou fitando o pai

- Não posso – Severo sabia que era um assunto muito delicado para conversar com ela, mas aquelas palavras saíram sem sua permissão da sua boca.

-Você quer –Kate falou se levantando – Pare de maltratar deste jeito. Hermione não sabe,mas ela te ama assim como você ama ela. Está ouvindo isso de uma pessoa que não apenas lê mentes, mas também é humana. Voltarei ao meu quarto.

Severo ouviu a porta de Kate fechar e se apoiou na bancada abaixando a cabeça

- Eu vou embora – A voz de Hermione ecoou pela sala, havia decepção nas palavras dela.

Severo não se movimentou ou disse alguma palavra

- E dessa vez é para sempre Severo. Não posso ser feliz com uma pessoa que não se deixa ser feliz. Alias, não posso acreditar nas suas palavras porque você sempre foge, esquiva, tem medo. Eu te faço mal.

- Você me faz bem – Severo falou

- Não, não faço – A voz de Hermione era muito fraca – Olha seu estado. Olha como você ficou só porque nós estávamos em um momento intimo ou tentando isso pelo menos.

- Eu sinto muito – Severo falou

- Eu sei que sente – Hermione falou

- Mas não vai embora – Severo falou saindo da sua posição e se virando para ela

- Estou me sentindo a pessoa mais rejeitada na face da terra. Eu posso ser madura com muitas coisas, mas não consigo entender a sua cabeça. A sua facilidade de simplesmente me deixar. Eu sou muito tola para acreditar nessas coisas, nisso que criamos entre nós. Só somos pessoas carentes.

Severo não disse nada apenas se aproximou dela.

- Eu não quero te rejeitar, nunca. Eu só estou com medo – Severo falou passando a mão nos fios de cabelo de Hermione próximos ao seu pescoço – Eu tenho medo de você estar enganada sobre mim, de te machucar, de te fazer sofrer.

- Você me machuca quando se afasta de mim – Hermione falou abaixando a cabeça.

Severo sentiu uma lagrima cair na sua mão e passou o polegar no rosto braço pegou na cintura de Hermione e sua mão em seu queixo trazendo o rosto de Hermione para perto de si. Ele sentiu a respiração dela, assim como o cheiro doce vindo da sua pele. Ele beijou sua face sentindo o cheiro de maça vindo de seus cabelos.

- Não são duas pessoas carentes – Severo falou levemente no ouvido de Hermione fazendo ela tremer - É uma mulher maravilhosa para este homem que não a merece.

- Merece – Hermione choramingou – E mesmo se não merecer eu não me importo.

- Mas precisa se importar –Severo falou com seus lábios tocando o pescoço de Hermione – Pois você é uma menina especial que pode ter tudo nesta vida.

- Mas eu quero você – Hermione falou com o mesmo tom de voz - Eu já disse isso. Você que foge

- E se eu não fugir mais? – Severo falou alcançando os olhos de Hermione – Você suportará?

- Acho que é o que eu mais quero – Hermione falou de uma forma doce, mas ao mesmo tempo em desabafo – Mas você foge

- Eu costumo fugir do que eu amo – Severo falou a beijando descendo suas mãos para a cintura dela e a levantando em seu colo. Hermione prontamente se agarrou ao pescoço dele

Severo a levou novamente para o quarto, mas dessa vez não era Hermione que estava no comando em sim Snape, de uma forma muito mais romântica do que antes, ele a beijou, passeou com suas mãos pelos corpos de Hermione e não se esquivou ao sentir ela gemendo e com prazer com seus toques, mas o que parecia estar sob o controle de Snape, não estava mais quando Hermione retribuiu os toques, os beijos, os carinhos.

Severo até tentou parar, mas Hermione não queria questionamentos, não naquele momento. Quando ela tirou sua blusa mostrando parte do seu corpo para ele, Severo não conseguia mais ouvir seus pensamentos de alerta do que estava prestes a fazer, ainda mais quando sentiu as doces mãos de Hermione abrirem a sua roupa.

A cada toque de Hermione em seu corpo parecia fazer Severo chegar ao seu limite,mas quando ela tocou em seu membro percebeu que não havia mais nada que poderia controlar ele, ele dominou ela, com amor, com vontade de tem para sempre em seus braços. Acariciando-a de uma forma muito mais selvagem e Hermione o corresponderá agindo da mesma forma, sentindo-se ansiosa e desejando ele com mais força que o acariciava. Quando perceberam já estavam nus, com Severo em cima dela quase fazendo a sua por completo, porém observou os olhos de Hermione sentindo certo desconforto. Hermione parecia com certo medo do que estava por vir, mesmo o querendo. Severo sorriu levemente

- Quer parar?

- Não, mas vá devagar – Hermione falou tímida

- Claro que eu vou, eu não quero te machucar – Severo falou sem tirar os olhos do rosto dela e penetrando devagar nela – Eu quero te amar

Hermione segurou nas costas dele e entrelaçou suas pernas no corpo dele. Se entregando totalmente. Severo se sentiu um homem completo ao ver ela com tanta confiança nele principalmente quando percebeu que ali não estava mais uma garota com medo e sim uma mulher delirando de prazer. Severo tinha que admitir que lhe fizesse bem saber que ela estava suando e gemendo por ele.

Severo se deixou levar, entrando no mesmo ritmo que ela e enfim chegando ao grande momento do prazer, fazendo Hermione também chegar, um pouco depois dele. O seu corpo cansado caiu para o lado enquanto o de Hermione estava ainda eufórico.

Severo olhou para a menina ao seu lado com um sorriso de lado a lado, ele não sabia, mas estava com o mesmo sorriso bobo que ela. Ele esticou o braço para ela deitar em seu peito.

- Vem aqui minha pequena – Severo falou com uma ternura que Hermione nunca tinha ouvido Severo falar, principalmente daquela forma, pequena, e realmente ela se sentia pequena ao lado dele, mas muito mais feliz do que qualquer outra pessoa poderia estar

- Eu te amo – Hermione sussurrou no ouvido de Severo se acomodando em seus braços

- Eu também te amo – Severo falou com um sorriso no rosto encostando sua cabeça na de Hermione

Severo e Hermione dormiram,mas Severo acordou primeiro sabendo que à tarde de amor não tiraria eles da guerra, embora tivesse lhe dado mais força para lutar. Havia uma pessoa que lhe amava e uma chance de fazer as coisas de um jeito certo. Severo observou Hermione dormir em seu braço, nua, coberta apenas com o lençol e mesmo assim sem frio e com um leve sorriso. Kate estava certa quando disse que eles se amavam, mas não saberia explicar com isso aconteceu, vai ver este era o motivo de dar certo entre eles.

Severo passou a mão no rosto de Hermione tentando acordá-la de um jeito suave

- Hermione – Ele a chamou devagar – Hora de acordar, precisamos ir

Hermione se mexeu, mas não abriu os olhos imediatamente

- Se você se mexer deste jeito eu que não vou querer sair da cama – Severo falou

- Prefiro essa opção – Hermione falou abrindo os olhos – Que horas são?

- Hora de levantar e ir – Severo falou passando a mão em seus cabelos

- Não quer ir – Hermione falou se abraçando ao corpo dele

- Eu também não minha pequena – Severo bufou triste – Mas temos que ir

- Minha pequena?- Hermione se virou para ele – Você chamava as outras assim?

- Não, claro que não. Você é tão pequena perto de mim e ao mesmo tempo tão grande

Hermione sorriu

- Não sabia que além de professor de poções você era filosofo.

- Eu sou muita coisa perto de você – Severo falou beijando os lábios de Hermione e voltando a olhar para ela – Sei que não é o momento mais adequado para falar sobre isso, mas precisamos te encontrar uma poção contraceptiva. Nós não pensamos nisso na hora.

- Eu tomei antes de encontrar vocês no trem –Hermione falou tímida

- Você tomou antes de encontrar a gente no trem – Severo repetiu para entender a mensagem

- Eu queria que isso acontecesse – Hermione falou rapidamente – Não fique bravo comigo, mas eu tive medo de te perder e eu nunca ter a oportunidade de fazer isso com você, de ter um momento destes com você. Eu sei que eu agi com infantilidade ou egoísmo, mas eu precisava disso.

- Granger – Snape falou de uma forma severa – Você planejou perder sua virgindade comigo em meio a uma guerra. Você realmente está ficando maluca? Estou preocupado com você.

- Quando disse que eu te amo era verdade – Hermione o lembrou – Você me faz me sentir de um jeito especial, diferente, mesmo me negando, você me trata como uma princesa, nós temos um relacionamento especial, porque eu não queria que este momento fosse com você?

- Porque... – Severo não conseguia achar uma resposta estava maravilhado com o que Hermione disse – Eu desisto de discutir isso com você, mas espero que você tenha tomado uma boa poção.

- Eu peguei a do Harry que ele fez para a Kate – Hermione falou fazendo a expressão de Severo passar de encantadora para extremamente nervosa e irritada – Eu estou brincando, só para te ver nervoso. Eu assaltei de Fleur. Disse que você pediu para dar para Kate depois que Harry assumiu que os dois estão namorando.

- Os dois estão namorando – Severo repetiu para si mesmo balançando a cabeça

- Severo você tem que admitir que você fez uma filha que combina perfeitamente com o filho de Lillian. Os dois são muito parecidos e tem algo muito bom sabe? Eu gosto de vê-los juntos e se eu fosse você deveria acostumar com isso.

- Podemos voltar ao nosso relacionamento. Ele me parece muito menos complicado

- Podemos – Hermione falou – Mas temos que ir

- Hermione, ainda continuamos nossa relação de professor e aluna, no mais próximo, amigos na frente da Ordem da Fênix e do mundo – Severo a lembrou – Não é rejeição, insegurança, é apenas proteção.

- Eu sei que as coisas por enquanto não vão mudar para a nossa segurança – Hermione falou – Eu continuo sendo sua aluna sabe tudo irritante

- Não irritante não, minha pequena – Severo corrigiu ela a abraçando

- Vou te arranjar um apelido também. Pode ser Sev?

Severo se lembrou do apelido colocado pelas duas grandes mulheres da sua vida e olhou para Hermione falando aquele apelido de forma tão delicada e espontânea, talvez ali ele tenha percebido porque o seu relacionamento com as outras foi tão difícil, porque seu coração estava à espera de uma Hermione Granger. Desde que ela entrou na sua vida, as coisas mudaram para a melhor, como uma luz que ele desejou que chegasse e realmente chegou.

- Perfeito – Severo falou a beijando

Quando Severo abriu a porta viu Kate sentada no sofá de pernas e braços cruzados. Hermione estava logo atrás dele,ela olhava para eles balançando a cabeça com um sorriso maroto no rosto.

- Até que enfim vocês saíram do quarto – Kate falou se levantando

Hermione não sabia onde colocar a cara. Havia esquecido-se deste detalhe – Kate estava na casa

- Não fique assim Hermione, é inevitável, eu leio mentes – Kate deu os ombros

- Você não está conseguindo controlar isso?

- Nem um pouco – Kate parecia um pouco irritada com isso – Mas eu fico feliz por vocês dois, quem sabe Hermione você faça o que ninguém conseguiu fazer que é colocar este ser nos trilhos.

- Duvido que o Potter faça isso por você – Severo respondeu

- Estou sentindo uma pontada de ciúmes, é isso? – Kate deu uma risada e foi acompanhada por Hermione – Pelo amor de Deus, temos uma guerra para você se entreter e parar de pensar nessas coisas. Vamos?

- Vamos – Hermione concordou

Os três se olharam, Severo pegou na mão de Kate assim como de Hermione e aparataram.

* * *

><p>Não tenho muita vocação para escrever momentos assim sabe? Mas eu tentei e fiz um capítulo só de Severo x Hermione antes de começar a parte mais guerra da fanfic. Espero que tenham gostado e que comentem muito sobre o capítulo, como o prometido eu atualizei super rápido :)<p>

Alias, gostaria de agradecer a vocês pessoas fofas que lê a fanfic. É graças a vocês que a fanfic está sendo atualizada e continuando.

Na verdade escrevo mais para vocês do que para mim e espero que essa nossa parceria continue, ok?

Espero as reviews de vocês para postar outro capítulo. Beijos.


	50. Na casa de Aberforth  Parte I

Capítulo XXXXX: Na casa de Aberforth - Parte I

* * *

><p>- Até que enfim vocês chegaram – Sirius estava impaciente e quase gritou com os três<p>

Lá estavam todos reunidos. Kate teve vontade de sair correndo para seus planos, mas decidiu ficar quando encontrou os olhos de Tonks desesperados por um abraço. Era bom ver uma amiga, de verdade. Hermione sentiu que qualquer pessoa que olhasse para ela percebia o que ela e Snape tinha feito algumas horas atrás e estava com vergonha, principalmente dos olhos de Ron, mas isso era uma besteira da sua cabeça. Ninguém imaginava o que realmente estava acontecendo.

A única coisa que passou na cabeça de Severo naquele momento foi o que fazer com todas aquelas pessoas esperando a palavra dele. Teve vontade de matar Dumbledore, mas ele já tinha feito isso. E por causa deste fato ele estava ali, como o mentor daqueles bruxos que não sabiam para onde ir sem uma luz. Ele poderia pegar Hermione e Kate e fugir para sempre que estaria tudo certo. Era a primeira vez que ele pensava em fugir desde que decidiu servir Voldemort.

- Achei que era mentira do idiota do Sirius – Fred falou de boca aberta olhando para Severo

- Precisamos mudar nossas piadas sobre ele, afinal a maioria delas era sobre o cabelo – Jorge falou pensativo – Isso pode afetar nossos negócios. Vamos tirar uma foto e mandar para o profeta diário.

Severo olhou para os garotos os ignorando e querendo matar Katerine que teve a idéia.

- Eu que cortei – Kate parecia orgulhosa do feito e no fundo também dando risada.

- Que bom te ver viva – Remus sorriu com a mão no ombro de Tonks

- Não posso dizer o mesmo sobre você – Kate falou seria – A não ser que você tenha cuidado bem da minha amiga.

- Sim, ele cuidou – Tonks falou de um jeito calmo

- Sua barriga cresceu mais ainda – Kate falou encantada para ela

- Você viu – Tonks passou a mão pela barriga e olhou para ela – Sirius lhe contou o que está acontecendo não é? Ele disse que iria ser neutro, imparcial, mas duvido que ele não tenha sido frio e nada cauteloso.

- A verdade é a verdade, não tem como mascará-la – Kate sorriu para Tonks e abraçou

Hermione queria fugir de quem estava vinda até ela, assim como queria pegar Severo e segurar sua mão, pois sabia o quanto ele estava tenso, mas não teve outro jeito e lá se foi Ronald praticamente agarrá-la na frente de todos. Com saudades, com ternura, com tudo o que tem direito.

- Ron, eu fique longe meio dia – Hermione falou dando uma risada tentando disfarçar

- Mas eu senti saudades – Ron se afastou dela sorrindo – Está tudo bem?

Hermione percebeu que havia um olhar de Harry para ela muito apreensivo e se lembrou da frase dele em relação a Ron, ele nunca entenderia sua rejeição, ele nunca aceitaria Snape e uma amizade não só dos dois, mas do trio terminaria. Era uma responsabilidade muito grande, mas não havia muito que fazer, alguma hora ele ia saber, talvez não naquele momento, mas ela sabia que não havia nada para evitar isso, a não ser que Lila voltasse à vida dele, ou uma menina parecida.

- Vamos nos sentar – Aberforth falou em um tom sério – A não ser que a gente tenha vindo aqui para fazer um happy hour de pessoas sem problemas, sem uma guerra para acabar.

- Seja um pouco mais sociável Aberforth – Minerva sempre do seu jeito serio e equilibrado falou para ele olhando depois para Severo que se sentava no meio de Sirius e Remus – Está sabendo o que está acontecendo em Hogwarts?

- Sim – Severo se limitou a dizer – Estou sabendo que não podemos entrar agora.

- Mas precisamos fazer alguma coisa. Aquelas crianças estão em cárcere privado. Sofrendo. Hogwarts não é uma ilha de tortura, Severo – Minerva tinha perdido a compostura – Os estudantes tem medo, já fizeram inúmeros planos para fugir, e aqueles que são pegos fugindo são torturados, amaldiçoados.

-Isso não estaria acontecendo se você não tivesse saído da diretoria – Aberforth falou ironicamente. Era nítido que ele estava de mau humor e sem vontade de ajudar

- Por favor, Aberforth, agora que nos livramos do Alastor não queira substituí-lo. Sem contar que ele só saiu da direção por minha causa, não pega muito bem ficar lembrando todo mundo disso – Era obvio que todos estavam a censurando com os olhos por ter lembrado daquele jeito de Alastor, mas ela não deixou ninguém falar nada – Olha, eu tenho meus motivos para não guardar nenhuma boa lembrança dele.

- Comigo ou com Lucio lá – Severo quebrou a conversa – As coisas que acontecem em Hogwarts iriam acontecer de qualquer jeito. Ele se fortaleceu no Ministério, Hogwarts é uma fonte do futuro e uma fonte de pessoas que acreditam e conhecem o Potter. É claro que ele iria fazer para impor medo e respeito, mas iremos fazer alguma coisa, mas não agora. Agora temos outra coisa para fazer.

- Não pense em deixar um monte de criança sofrendo por causa de um vilarejo cheio de velho que de qualquer jeito um dia irá morrer – Kate falou surpreendendo todos. Sirius contou para os integrantes da Ordem a reação péssima da menina – Ok são pessoas que eu conheço, mas vamos fazer o que.

- Não é só isso Kate – Kim a interrompeu – Não será o primeiro ataque. Não será o último, alguma coisa nós também temos que fazer, não dá para tanta gente morrer assim tão rápido.

- Matar Voldemort já não é a melhor saída para nós, é isso? Por que o plano era acabar com ele para acabar com tudo isso – Harry falou pensativo – Essa era a minha missão, talvez tudo isso esteja acontecendo porque perdemos o foco.

- Não perdemos Harry. Acho que estamos no caminho certo. Temos a taça conosco, sabendo que temos uma coroa e a cobra para ir atrás e alguma que ainda nós não descobrimos.

- Nós também temos o fato de correr contra o tempo de ele pegar a varinha. Pois acho que todos nós sabemos o poder dela – Sirius falou

- Realmente isso de varinha existe? – Molly parecia não acreditar – Isso faz parte das histórias que eu contava para os meus filhos, não sei se realmente devemos nos convencer e contar com essa varinha.

- A capa existe mãe – Gina falou – Harry é o dono dela.

- Mãe, todo mundo conhece a capa da invisibilidade do Harry

- Era do James – Remus lembrou – Ele deixou com Dumbledore.

Kate olhou para Harry e subitamente teve um flashback de uma conversa com Dumbledore.

Flashback

Estavam os dois observando os trilhos do trem. Estavam na estação trouxa de trem, sentados, no frio da quase madrugada, ainda era outono, mas os primeiros flocos de neve já estavam na cabeça de Kate. Dumbledore sutilmente os tirou da cabeça dela.

Um grupo de amigos passou e olhou para ela de cima para baixo dando risadinhas. Dumbledore inocente riu junto com eles. Ela apenas bufou e voltou a olhar para os pés

- Queria ser invisível – Kate falou para ele – Andar por ai sem ninguém me ver. Eu odeio esse tipo de piadinha sem graça comigo. Meu corpo não está à venda. Pelo menos, ainda não pensei nessa possibilidade.

- Conheço um garoto que pode ser invisível

- Isso no seu mundo de louco deve ser fácil. É só bater o graveto na cabeça e ficar invisível

- Não é bem assim. Por acaso você e este garoto tem muita a coisa a haver, inclusive neste aspecto. Você também tem algo que ele não tem, mas que se completam e fazem parte da mesma história.

- Dumbledore – Kate olhou para ele com uma cara praticamente de nojo – O que você usa de droga para lhe deixar assim tão avoado, falando essas coisas?

- Querida, eu me limito a refletir e a observar – Dumbledore falou – Alias, eu tenho uma coisa para você. Para abrir um pouco a sua mente.

- O que?

Dumbledore tirou das vestes uma varinha o que fez Kate dar risada

- Vai fazer uma magia na frente de todo mundo? – Kate falou olhando para os lados – Já não basta essa sua roupa?

- Ela é sua – Dumbledore colocou na mão de Kate - Para você ter um pedaço de graveto

- Não preciso de um pedaço de graveto – Kate falou balançando a cabeça – Nós já conversamos sobre isso inúmeras vezes.

- Mas essa é diferente. Ela tem um valor sentimental para você. Ela era da sua mãe, eu fiquei com ela por um tempo, sua mãe queria viver longe da magia. Essa era a de quando ela era novinha, com a sua idade. A que você via usando no dia a dia foi enterrada com ela, mas essa é a primeira, achei que você iria gostar.

Kate olhou com outros olhos para a varinha, agora se lembrando da mãe.

- Quer saber como ela conseguiu a varinha? – Dumbledore perguntou e ela respondeu positivamente com a cabeça sem tirar os olhos dela – Seu avô era um bruxo excepcional, extremamente tradicional e muito justo, mas infelizmente quando se tem justiça, se tem inimigos e uma vez tentaram matar ele e ela com esta varinha defendeu o seu avô, aos 12 anos, fez um feitiço que não é muito bem visto no mundo dos mágicos e infelizmente ela ficou com esse peso na consciência que talvez tenha mudado toda a vida dela.

- Eu sei tão pouco sobre o passado da minha mãe Alvo – Kate falou suspirando – Eu não me importo de saber que ela matou alguém com essa varinha se você quer saber então não precisa me esconder isso. Tenho certeza que ela fez o que tinha que ser feito.

Fim do flashback.

- Você está bem? – Tonks perguntou para Kate que observava sua mão na mesa

- Sim – Kate deu um sorriso para ela – Vocês estão com a minha mochila né?

- Sim, eu mesma guardei para você – Tonks sorriu

- Obrigada

Kate voltou a prestar atenção na reunião. Kim falava alguma coisa que ela não queria prestar atenção, assim como Sirius, Artur conversam do mesmo assunto. Severo não tirou os olhos de Kate até ela olhar para ele, ela sorriu e fugiu dos olhos dele. Realmente havia algo com aquela varinha que ele a deu, com certeza Dumbledore era muito mais inteligente do que bonzinho.

- Eu pensei em algo que podemos fazer- Hermione cortou a conversa de todos – Podemos usar a tática de estarmos em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo. Em Hogwarts e no vilarejo, assim podemos evitar um ataque e mostrar que estamos ativos e também invadir Hogwarts.

- O que eles realmente querem? Eu? No caso se for, eles querem o que comigo? – Kate perguntou para eles – Por que se for assim tão tenso, eu não tenho problema em me entregar

- Não – Harry quase gritou – Chega de visitinhas a Voldemort. Bellatrix está atrás de você, não ele, com certeza ela já deve ter feito a cabeça dele contando que você está bem longe de estar do lado dele. Eles querem você para te matar, porque você é poderosa, você fugiu de um Avada

- É verdade – Remus falou olhando para ela – Tínhamos nos esquecido de comentar sobre isso

- Remus, eu não preciso de nenhum comentário sobre isso – Kate quis calar a boca deles com a intenção de sair correndo

- Acho que precisamos ir atrás das horcruxes, voltar ao velho plano. Ele deu mais certo que os outros – Artur falou determinado – Temos os aurores para ficar de olho na região, ainda existem os de confiança e que fazem seu trabalho. Enquanto a Hogwarts, quando for o momento estaremos lá.

Kate sentiu uma pontada no peito, por mais que estava sendo fria com o vilarejo, não podia pensar que eles iriam atacar na noite da festa e que mataria parte da sua história, dos seus amigos, com certeza incluindo Victor e Sofia, mas ela não disse nada. Apenas relaxou na cadeira.

- A cobra está em Hogwarts, à coroa possivelmente está em Hogwarts. Os alunos que estão precisando da nossa ajuda estão em Hogwarts – Minerva bufou – Vamos esperar o que para ir até lá?

- Não podemos ficar parados, mas entrar em Hogwarts é algo que precisa ser projetado – Kim falou

- Alguma hora vamos ter que arriscar – Gui falou deixando todo mundo pensativo

- Existem sete entradas secretas pelo castelo. Uma delas na nossa frente – Aberforth falou pela primeira vez na reunião apontando o quadro da sua irmã – Podemos fazer uma escapatória para diminuir o número de alunos que podem estar lá. Enquanto isso, alguém vai atrás da cobra e da varinha.

- Eu tenho um plano melhor – Hermione falou quase se levantando da mesa e olhando para Kate com um pouco de insegurança – Há um jeito de entrar em Hogwarts e evacuar o castelo sem ser escondido.

- Eu topo – Kate falou antes dela terminar de falar lendo a sua mente por completo.

- Quantas vezes vou ter que falar para você não ler a mente das pessoas? – Severo falou irritado para a menina que sorriu meigamente para ele

- Kate pode entrar no castelo fazer Lucio reunir todos os comensais, nós entrarmos, lançarmos feitiços de segurança e proteção, evacuar o colégio, ir atrás da cobra, ir atrás da coroa, da varinha e depois saímos.

- E nos encontramos para uma festa no inferno – Ron riu – Qual é a chance disso dar certo?

- Nenhuma – Harry falou balançando a cabeça – Kate nunca foi para Hogwarts como ela entraria lá

- Um mapa ajudaria – Sirius falou sorrindo e orgulhoso pelo mapa do maroto

- Mesmo assim é muito perigoso, arriscado e invalido para nós – Remus falou o que Severo queria falar – Mas muito obrigado pela colaboração na idéia. Podemos tirar algo disso.

- Você sabe que eu tenho capacidade para fazer isso – Kate olhou friamente para Severo

- Todos nós sabemos, mas não é isso que nós queremos – Harry falou cortando a conversa dela

- Por que um monte de gente pode ficar em perigo e uma única pessoa não? – Kate falou quase gritando olhando para Harry – E eu sei que eu posso fazer isso. Não sei se depois conseguiremos fazer algo, mas eu tenho certeza que eu entro em Hogwarts e vou até esse cara e manipulo-o. Eu consigo fazer isso. É para isso que eu estou aqui. Dumbledore não me deixaria aqui à toa, e se vocês querem saber, se existe alguém que pode pegar aquela varinha sou eu. Não me perguntem como eu sei disso, mas eu sei.

- Para quem entrou nessa guerra por um seqüestro você está muito corajosa – Kim comentou – Mas acho que se você fugiu de um Avada uma vez, poderá fazer isso novamente.

Severo não falava, Hermione sabia que era difícil para ele entender aquilo, ainda mais porque ela deu a idéia. Ele poderia querer matar ela depois, ainda mais se acontecesse algo com Kate, mas ela sabia que essa era a forma mais segura de entrar lá, assim como ele sabia disso.

Todos pareciam olhar para Snape buscando alguma resposta. Harry olhava de um jeito como se implorasse para ele recusar aquilo. Já tinha perdido os pais, agora a garota que ele gostava também morrer seria injusto demais. Severo olhava para as mãos pensativo. Kate ficou impaciente com toda aquela situação.

- Sacrifícios – Kate falou olhando para ele – Todos nós fazemos e o meu não será tão grande.

- Vamos amadurecer essa idéia amanhã – Minerva entendia o que se passava e mesmo ela concordando com a idéia

- Não, vamos ser democráticos – Kate falou – Vamos fazer uma votação e acabar com isso de uma vez, a gente pensa no amanhã como se estivéssemos de férias no Havaí. Quem aceita?

Kate foi a primeira a levantar a mão, mas houve algo estranho na mesa. Parecia que ninguém tinha coragem de levantar a mão sem saber a posição de Snape. Houve um silencio perturbador.

- Hermione você deu a idéia. Levante esta mão agora- Kate parecia irritada – Não se compre pela cara dele. Ele fez as escolhas dele, minha mãe fez as escolhas dela e mesmo assim ninguém ajudou porra nenhuma. Eu posso fazer algo que pode dar mais certo que todos os sacrifícios já feitos nesta guerra.

Hermione não levantou, mas Sirius, Remus, Kim e Ron levantaram rapidamente. Tonks suspirou e também levantou a mão junto com Gina, Fred, Jorge, Fleur, Gui. Hermione continuava com a mão abaixada. Minerva levantou a mão também.

- Bom, nem precisamos contar o resto das pessoas – Kate falou satisfeita – Está feito

- Amanhã conversaremos melhor sobre essa sua ida até lá. Acho que precisamos de uma boa noite de sono – Severo falou se levantando da mesa

- Você é extremamente corajosa – Aberforth falou parabenizando Kate e quase lhe dando um abraço – Muito parecida com a sua mãe, muito parecida.

Ela apenas sorriu. O irmão de Dumbledore separou as pessoas pelo estabelecimento para dormirem, haviam quartos, salas, todos antigos e escuros, praticamente a luz de velas. Hermione se aproximou de Kate a puxando para um lado.

- Vá conversar com ele – Hermione falou – É melhor, você sabe, ele vai se sentir culpado

- Você já conversou com ele?

- Não, claro que não. Nós não vamos se aproximar muito por aqui. Ainda mais eu que dei a idéia, ele vai acabar descontando em mim também, mas você sabe que é o caminho mais seguro.

- Claro que eu sei – Kate pegou nas duas mão dela – Acho que somos muito radicais com ele, deveríamos ter deixado isso só conosco, daríamos um jeito no resto, mas tudo bem.

- Kate, eu só não entendo porque você irá defender essa causa e deixar seu vilarejo ser atacado – Hermione falou com certa tristeza – Eu sei que você esta sendo fria, mas se você quiser mudar os planos, eu te apoio.

- Você me apóia, porque me entende – Kate falou sorrindo para ela – Eu fico feliz por isso. Vou lá enfrentar a fera, por sorte você deu uma acalmada nele nesta tarde.

Hermione ficou corada e Kate riu a deixando sozinha.

- Vamos dormir no mesmo local né? Então quando eu voltar eu te conto tudo que aconteceu. Vou tentar aliviar o seu lado, embora eu acho que ele não se importa muito com isso – Kate sorriu marotamente

Ron observava de longe a conversa com os olhos vermelhos de raiva. Parecia tudo muito obvio para ele, Hermione tinha muito mais que afeto por Kate, ela tinha algum tipo de relacionamento com Snape. A vontade dele de cuspir ao imaginar qual tipo relacionamento eles tinham.

- Hey – Harry a parou no meio da caminho puxando ela para o canto – Vamos conversar, alias, oi para você também, achei que você estaria no mínimo com..

Harry não completou a frase por algum motivo que ele desconhecia até o momento.

- Por isso eu não quero relacionamentos sérios. Eu não me dou bem em ter que dar explicações ou ter obrigação em ter saudades e ter que conversar diretamente com alguém – Kate falou um pouco incomodada com a situação – Ainda mais com a Gina aqui.

- O que tem a Gina?

- Ela gosta de você e tem uns pensamentos interessantes sobre a minha pessoa. Ela te observa e sente pena de si mesmo ao ver seus olhos brilhando por mim. Podemos evitar isso, ela é apenas uma garota, quebrar o coração dela ágora seria desnecessário e horrível.

- Você é linda, você pensa até nela que te odeia – Harry riu puxando ela para si

- Harry – Kate se afastou olhando para os lados –Pelo amor de deus. Assim não. Podemos conversar depois estou indo trocar algumas farpas com Severo Snape.

- Como vocês estão?

- Do mesmo jeito de sempre, talvez um pouco mais próximos, mas parece que sempre fomos assim – Kate suspirou olhando para os pés sabendo se contava ou não – Depois conversamos eu tenho algumas coisas para dividir com você.

- O que? – Harry perguntou ansioso

- Eu acho que pensei na teoria mais absurda do mundo, mas acho que ela pode dar certo.

- Ok. Quando todo mundo dormir, eu encontro você e Hermione no quarto pode ser?

- Claro. Quero que ela participe da conversa

- Ótimo – Harry sorriu se aproximando e ela se afastou fazendo ele rir – Existem inúmeras pessoas no mundo que não fugiriam assim do eleito, sabia?

- Harry Potter, este tipo de nome, eleito, é cafona demais. Pare de usar ele – Kate saiu rindo.

Kate se aproximou de Snape que estava sentado próximo da janela observando os seus pés, o chão e tudo que estava abaixo dele. Queria se colocar dentro da terra e nunca mais aparecer, esquecer tudo, todos e principalmente seu passado.

Kate se sentou ao lado dele de um jeito delicado e ficou em silencio. Agora eram os dois olhando para o chão, às vezes Kate olhava pela janela, não havia nada além de uma grande escuridão lá fora. Era obvio, a janela estava ali apenas de decoração, lá fora ela não existia, assim como uma paisagem diferente daquela também não existia.

- Não vou me impor – Severo falou sem tirar os olhos do chão – Você está certa, agora você pode fazer a diferença, o sacrifício que eu e a sua mãe fizemos realmente foi em vão e quem pode mudar alguma coisa é você.

- Eu sei que você é inteligente o suficiente para saber dessas coisas – Kate falou também sem se mexer – Posso te perguntar uma coisa? Uma coisa que eu nunca perguntei pra você

- Fale

- Por que a minha mãe, sabendo que Voldemort era ruim ficou ao lado dele? Eu até entendia, ou pelo menos me enganava, mas agora vendo toda essa situação não imagino como uma pessoa fica no lado dele se não tem a mesma convicção que ele.

- É complicado.

- Você tinha um motivo. Queria ser alguém na vida por meios alternativos, mas e a minha mãe? O que aconteceu? – Kate falava baixinho para ele

- A família Craig era uma família muito tradicional. A família era do ramo de pesquisas medibruxas, o pai dela fazia uma pesquisa muito interessante sobre procedimentos de cura a partir da herbologia. Eles tinham uma das maiores estufas de medicamento do Reino Unido. Uma vez mandaram matar o pai dela, entraram na casa deles, mas sua mãe impediu o homem de matar o pai dela. Ele estava na estufa, o homem iria atacar ele por traz, mas ela atacou primeiro.

Severo fez uma pausa.

- Ela tinha nove anos e aplicou uma maldição imperdoável, mesmo nestes casos existe julgamentos e tudo mais, inclusive o dela. Pois ela se culpou, pois todo mundo dizia que ela era um pequeno mostro assim como o pai que ensinou uma maldição dessas para ela. Sua mãe ficou fragilizada a vida inteira por causa disso, foi julgada pelas pessoas e Voldemort a aceitou daquele jeito, como ela era, e sua mãe achava que ele entendia ela por ter uma história tão pior. Ela encontrou conforto, um mundo sem julgamentos.

Kate suspirou profundamente não por causa da história da mãe,mas porque parecia muito obvio na cabeça dela os motivos de Dumbledore ter colocado ela naquela guerra. Severo olhou para ela

- Nós éramos pessoas fracas quando procuramos ele como a solução da nossa vida – Severo falou quase perdendo a voz – Não culpe ou julgue sua mãe. Ela jamais gostaria disso vindo de você.

- Eu jamais faria isso, eu não julgo nem culpo vocês, não por isso talvez – Kate deu um sorriso fraco olhando para o chão e para seus pés se movimentando ansiosamente – Eu sou filha de vocês, é obvio que eu preciso fazer algo por essa guerra. Preciso te contar uma coisa.

- Você e Harry vão se casar? – Severo já perguntou o pior fazendo Kate dar uma risada sincera, solta que fazia Severo ficar mais aliviado

- Na verdade são duas, vou lhe contar a melhor, enquanto a gente conversava na sacada, eu busquei na sua mente uma lembrança que eu fiquei muito feliz em saber que ela não existia.

- Katerine o que eu vou ter que fazer para você parar de ler a minha mente e a dos outros?

- Eu juro que eu vou parar – Kate falou – Você não cogitou a idéia de aborto. Você até falou para a minha mãe, mas a idéia de fato você nunca cogitou. Mesmo com todos os problemas envolvendo vocês.

Severo segurou a respiração e falou com medo

- Se isso não é a pior coisa o que pode ser então?

- Eu vi como você reagiu quando eu te chamei de pai – Kate falou se encolhendo para não ouvir uma grande bronca

Severo se virou para ela surpreso, com os olhos arregalados e vermelho. Não de nervoso, mas de tímido. Não queria que ela soubesse de como ele ficou e para ele ela estava dormindo naquele dia, estava com sono, fora de si por isso o chamou de pai.

- Ué, você é meu pai, eu acho que eu posso te chamar assim do que Severo ou de Snape.

- Desde quando você me aceita como pai?

- Não sei – Kate deu os ombros – Acho que desde sempre é que é difícil entende?

- Não vou entender. Estou do outro lado. Você sabe disso.

- Eu sei, mas tenta ou pelo menos finge – Kate riu olhando para ele – Este é o nosso mundo, não tem como fugir dele, esquecer dele ou evitar falar dele.

- Kate, eu cogitei a hipótese de fugir disso tudo. Estou cogitando isso.

Kate se levantou rapidamente segurando o rosto do pai e olhando de frente a frente.

- Não – Kate falou gesticulando a boca na cara dele – Não é assim que as coisas funcionam, a gente precisa terminar isso, não só por eles, mas pela gente, fazer essa história valer a pena, os sacrifícios.

- Mas agora tudo está bem – Severo falou em um quase gemido

- Se esta é para nos dar mais força para vencer. Parece um discurso vago, mas é verdade pai.

- Você me lembra Dumbledore falando assim

- Ele te chamava de pai? – Kate o soltou cruzando o braço na frente dele – Ou você chamava aquele velho assim? Vou ter que reencarnar ele para fazer você ficar aqui e não desistir?

- Acho que sim

- Vamos fazer uma aposta. Quando tudo isso terminar. A gente vai visitar Dumbledore, minha mãe, morar em uma casa bem bonita e viver em paz. Esse é a recompensa da gente ficar. Vamos ser uma família, não igual a das propagandas, mas muito mais divertida que as do cinema.

- Kate, você vive em que mundo?

- Não sei, mas é algo que eu tenho vontade de fazer e não gostaria de morrer sem e isso só pode acontecer se lutarmos até o fim. Harry precisa de você muito agora, é a hora de você mostrar o porquê ficou afastado de todos para ficar ao lado dele.

- E você ainda namora este bastardo – Severo bufou

- Para você ver como eu não tenho preconceitos e aflições – Kate riu

Os dois se entreolharam e Severo aceitou a proposta

* * *

><p>Este capítulo boa parte estava escrita faz um tempo. Faz parte do primeiro plano para a fic. Usarei ele para finaliza-la. (Eu tenho três finais em mente)<p>

Eu gosto das reuniões da Ordem, são divertidas de escrever, como vocês viram, vai ter parte II do capítulo de hoje.

Obrigada pelas reviews. Continuem mandado que assim eu vou atualizando a fic muito mais rápido. As reviews são um combustível para quem só tem tempo de escrever de madrugada, acreditem, elas tem um grande valor.

Hoje postando eu tive uma ideia de escrever a segunda parte, mas isso só serve para um final... estou em uma luta eterna, mas acho que eu vou ter que fazer alguns sacrifícios, como disse a Kate.

Continuem escrevendo. Beijos :)


	51. Na casa de Aberforth Parte II

Capítulo: XXXXXI: Na casa de Aberforth Parte II

* * *

><p>- E então como foi à conversa de vocês? - Hermione parecia ansiosa com a resposta dela e ao mesmo tempo nervosa - Não que eu seja uma pessoa intrometida, você sabe exatamente o que eu quero saber.<p>

- Hermione, ele está calmo, nós conversamos, mas não sobre você. Não que você não seja importante, mas sabe como são essas conversas que eu tenho com ele. É sempre tenso. Mas deu um grande golpe de autoconfiança nele e ele acreditou. E você sabe que eu entendo das coisas, mas vai falar com ele.

- Não sei por que, mas estou com medo. Eu sei que ele vai me matar.

- Não vai - Kate deu os ombros - Ele ficou bravo, mas apenas isso e se ficar, não vão passar mais de um dia, porque você precisa da companhia dele e ele da sua. Vocês precisam de um manual para entender isso eu acho...

Hermione suspirou tristemente.

- Eu vou lá.

- Ótimo - Kate sorriu para ela - Vou te esperar aqui.

Hermione saiu e Aberforth apareceu na porta do quarto.

- Está tudo confortável ai? - Ele perguntou do mesmo jeito simpático que o irmão dele falava com ela.

- Sim, está. Muito obrigada. Foi muita gentileza sua nos deixar em um quarto.

- Damas não dormem na minha sala - Ele falou sorrindo para ela - Precisa de alguma coisa?

- Não, muito obrigada - Kate falou meio sem jeito com tanta cordialidade - Tenha uma boa noite.

- Você também Kate - Ele fechou a porta e a deixou sozinha. Kate se atirou praticamente na cama de solteiro pensando nas coisas que tinha acontecido e estavam para acontecer

A porta novamente abriu. Dessa vez era Tonks com a sua mala nas mãos. Kate sorriu ao ver a amiga que já estava fechando a porta. Kate se sentou na cama esperando a amiga se aproximar, ela se sentou colocando a mochila na cama e sorriu um sorriso triste para Kate.

- Está sendo tenso para você não é mesmo? - Kate não queria enrolar muito para tocar no assunto - Essa é a melhor palavra para descrever, são sentimentos tensos, você fica tensa, sem saber o que fazer. É como se uma parte de você tivesse desaparecido e lhe deixado sangrando, no chão.

- Não está me animando

- Você quer que uma pessoa que em dois anos não superou a morte da mãe lhe diga o que? - Kate foi sincera até demais - Quando as pessoas me falavam coisas bonitinhas eu tinha vontade de bater nelas, não quero que você sinta essa vontade comigo.

- Kate, estou sozinha - Tonks falou, sem chorar, mas apertando os olhos -Remus não é uma estabilidade na minha vida. Meus pais estão mortos. Eu não tenho uma família grande.

- Você tem esse bebê. Acho que isso já é o suficiente, mas acho que você esta pensando em Remus de um modo errado. Talvez ele tenha entrado no eixo. Ele estava preocupado com você na hora que eu cheguei, em você querer me contar da sua mãe e ficar mal de novo.

- Acho que isso é momentâneo. A qualquer momento ele vai embora, isso é um fato.

- Acho que ele acordou para a realidade Tonks - Ela falou observando a barriga dela - Ele ama esse bebê tanto quanto você e ama você ainda mais, pois quem se preocupa deste jeito com alguém é porque tem um sentimento muito forte. Vocês serão uma família. Confie no que eu digo.

- E você estará viva para ver isso? Eu sei que eu votei ao seu favor, mas...

- Eu estarei - Kate a cortou sorrindo - E se eu não estiver estarei em algum lugar te vendo

- Estamos contando com essa possibilidade?

- Com todas as possibilidades - Kate falou pensativa observando sua bolsa - Obrigada por trazê-la.

Snape não tinha saído do lugar onde tinha conversado com Kate. Buscava em sua mente alguma solução, algum plano perfeito para que nada acontecesse com ninguém. Agora entendia porque Dumbledore era tão manipulador, era necessário, para que tudo ocorresse bem, mas agora realmente precisava acontecer tudo bem.

- Oi, está muito ocupado? - Hermione estava na frente dele com as mãos para traz e com uma cara de inocente, meio que olhando para baixo, fugindo dos olhos dele

- Sim. Tentando resolver como executar este seu plano maluco - Severo falou sem olhar para ela

- Me desculpe, eu sei que ela é sua filha, mas você sabe que - Hermione parou de falar quando encontrou os olhos do seu antigo professor, aqueles mesmos olhos que comia todos os alunos de Hogwarts, parecia desprezo

- O mínimo que eu sei é que você deveria falar isso comigo primeiro.

- Por quê? - Hermione questionou

- Porque não sai falando para uma multidão que a minha filha pode ser a solução de tudo. Hermione, você acha que eu não pensei nisso neste tempo todo? - Severo a questionou de um jeito autoritário

- Acalme-se - Hermione falou quase suplicando - Me desculpa. Eu achei que você não sabia, mas de qualquer forma, ela pode fugir de tudo que for contra ela, ela irá muito bem e qualquer coisa estamos lá

- Estamos lá? Está dizer do este bando de bruxo que não sabe fazer mais que estuporar alguém? Hermione me faça o favor de ficar calada, você já falou demais por hoje. Agora quem tem que resolver a situação sou eu, afinal a minha filha aceitou demais a sua proposta. Na verdade eu aceitei demais você na minha vida.

- Sev - Hermione falou quase sussurrando se aproximando dele - Eu sei que fiz algo precipitado, mas por favor seja mais coerente. Não dá para ter uma relação assim com você se afastando de mim toda hora.

- Você quer sacrificar a minha família em prol dos seus amiguinhos - Severo falou entre os dentes

- Sua família? Eu vim te pedir desculpas, achei que estava bravo comigo, mas você está cego pelos seus arrependimentos. Eu sei bem o que acontece. Você está arrependido de ter largado sua filha, afinal você viveria ao lado dela enquanto este momento não chegasse. Dumbledore sabia disso, não é a toa que se prontificou ajudar – Hermione ia crescendo o seu tom de voz e sua raiva – Ele não te avisou disso não é mesmo? E mesmo se ele te avisasse não ia importar.

- Hermione é melhor você ficar quieta – Severo falou em um tom de ameaça

- Mesmo ele te avisando você não ouviria, pois você também queria corrigir seus erros naquela época. Para você Lillian só morreria porque você não insistiu mais, porque você largou a mão dela, porque se envolveu com Natalie. Essa é a sua história e quer saber? Você morrerá sozinho. Porque você vive sua vida cheio de arrependimentos, querendo concertar o passado sem olhar para o futuro, se iludindo apenas com ele.

Severo ia dizer alguma coisa, mas Hermione se virou e o deixou sozinho com todas aquelas verdades para digerir. Ele não sabia como ela conhecia aquela verdadeira história, mas com certeza imaginava que pela sua inteligente era fácil perceber que era exatamente aquilo a sua história.

Flashback

- Você está com uma cara de exaustão meu caro. Nunca te vi assim – Dumbledore falou observando Snape sentado em seu escritório olhando para o nada – Foi muito grave o acidente com a menina?

- Ela caiu de uma árvore. O meu problema não foi esse, e sim ver Natalie. Ela está tão diferente, aquela garota frágil se tornou uma mulher e mãe forte. Embora tenha me chamado em um momento de desespero por achar que a filha ia morrer.

- Algo me diz que você ficou assim por ter visto não só Natalie,mas sim as duas. Você desejou estar naquela família, não desejou? – Dumbledore falou com um sorriso no rosto

- Alvo limite-se a guardar para você o seu mundo de fantasia – Severo mentiu descaradamente para o diretor, era exatamente assim como ele se sentiu – Aquilo não me pertence.

- Você está se privando de viver o que deseja por causa de um arrependimento do passado. Sempre lhe disse isso, desde o primeiro momento que você me contou sua teoria de que se tivesse insistindo com Lillian ela ficaria com você e não morreria, assim como Natalie jamais teria te conhecido e acabado a vida como uma pobre mãe solteira trouxa.

- Obrigado por me lembrar dos fatos – Severo ficou de péssimo humor ao ouvir a história – De qualquer forma, pedi para Natalie não me chamar mais. Eu realmente não me importo e nem quero me importar.

Severo mentiu de novo, naquele momento até para si mesmo. Ao ver a filha sedada prometeu para si mesmo que iria ficar de olho nela, mesmo que for de longe,assim como em um momento entre os soluços de Natalie, prometeu que a não deixaria tão desamparada.

- Snape, você ainda ama Natalie, assim como ama aquela garota.

- Amor não é tudo meu caro amigo – Severo suspirou passando a mão nos cabelos os jogando para traz – E este clima de paz não me engana, durmo sabendo que amanhã ele poderá voltar.

- Mesmo assim, nunca se sabe quando ele pode voltar, enquanto isso você está se privando de amor, privando Natalie e Katerine. A não ser que com o tempo, nestes quatro anos, alguma coisa tenha mudado.

Severo riu para si mesmo de um jeito de deboche.

- Quem me dera – Severo falou se entregando.

Lembrar daquilo trazia Severo para suas antigas memórias. Assim como Lillian, ele a viu morrer, nada que ele tinha feito salvou elas e não salvaria Kate, mesmo ela com os poderes muito intensos. Hermione estava certa.

Hermione entrou no quarto segurando o choro e bateu a porta com vontade assustando Tonks e Kate que estavam sentadas na outra cama. Hermione se deitou e virou de costas para elas.

- O que aconteceu?

- Nada – Hermione respondeu de péssimo humor

- É melhor eu indo – Tonks falou se levantando olhando com uma cara assustada para Kate

- Eu vou ver o Harry também – Kate se levantou observando a garota deitada apenas movimentando a cabeça – Essas crianças estão começando a me preocupar

- Não preciso dos seus comentários irônicos Katerine – Hermione respondeu entre os dentes que fez Tonks e Kate se entreolharem perplexas com o comportamento da garota.

As duas saíram em silencio do quarto, quando Kate fechou a porta Tonks, curiosa, não deixou de perguntar o que estava acontecendo.

- Não sei –Kate disfarçou e mentiu para ela – Estou realmente evitando ler mentes

- E você e o Harry? – Tonks deu um sorriso alegre – Sirius contou para Remus que contou para mim que Harry disse que vocês estão namorando.

- Não diga isso aqui – Kate colocou a mão na boca de Tonks – É bem capaz de Gina pegar uma faca na cozinha e me despedaçar ao vivo, na frente de todos vocês. Não sei da onde ele tirou essa idéia de que temos um relacionamento sério. Eu nem sei quem é ele de verdade, acredito que ele não seja apenas o famoso escolhido com um raio na testa.

- Então vocês não tem nada? Não entendi isso. Eu sei que vocês tem, dá para ver pela troca de olhar, o jeito que ele fica perto de você, assim o jeito que você fica perto dele.

- Não estou dizendo que não tenha nada – Kate falou um pouco tímida – Só estou dizendo que eu não quero nada sério. Eu já perdi alguém que tinha um laço afetivo muito forte eu tenho medo de sentir a mesma coisa, a mesma perda. Tenho que me proteger também e pensar no pior.

- Você que tanto criticou a posição do Remus está parecendo ele com este discurso – Tonks encostou-se na parede – Só faltou o sou velha demais, pobre demais e não ofereço nenhuma garantia de futuro.

- Deve ser por isso que eu gosto dele. Nós temos algumas características em comum – Kate flou rindo para a amiga e olhando para o lado,lá estava ele observando a conversa com um olhar maroto para as duas – Só faltou ser lobisomem. Sei que você não gosta desta parte,mas para mim parece muito legal.

- Kate, é que você tem uma visão muito trouxa das coisas – Remus falou se aproximando da mulher – Tonks ou Harry comentaram com você sobre nosso pedido?

- Pedido? – Kate franziu a testa dando uma risada sem jeito – Não.

- Harry disse que ia conversar com ela, pois ela ia ficar um pouco assustada Remus – Tonks falou nervoso com o marido dando um olhar furioso e fazendo seus cabelos ficarem vermelhos

- Vocês querem que eu seja madrinha desta criança? – Kate já tinha buscado na mente deles o que era. Kate olhou para a barriga da Tonks se imaginando madrinha de alguém, ela não tinha responsabilidade nem para cuidar dela mesma, quiça ser segunda mãe de alguém.

- Nós chamamos você e o Harry. Aproveitamos o clima de amor no ar – Remus falou rindo

- Mas só foi um pedido – Tonks falou meio sem jeito ao ver a reação de Kate.

- Claro que eu aceito, mas vocês tem noção de quem nem vocês me conhecem para saber se eu serei uma madrinha responsável, bacana, legal, alem disso eu não sou muito bruxa, vocês sabem, essa criança comigo teria muito mais contato com o mundo normal com os de fadas daqui.

- Kate, já se passou algum tempo e você nos mostrou já quem é. Não tem muito que descobrir, escolhemos vocês, porque você foi à pessoa que apoiou Tonks quando ela precisou e Harry, porque se o pai dele tivesse vivo seria ele.

- Claro que eu aceito – Kate passou a mão na barriga de Tonks – Será muito mimado pela madrinha. Tenho uma certeza de que este bebê é um menino.

Kate viu Tonks e Remus sorrirem, mas ela não ficou feliz e sim com medo. Estava com medo de repente tudo dar errado e todos morrerem, até ela ficou com medo de morrer. Parecia que o casal tinha ignorado fator guerra, com certeza depois da morte da mãe de Tonks, Remus está iludindo a mulher. E iludindo Kate também por se pensar sendo madrinha de alguém ainda mais dividindo algo com Harry.

Kate entrou no quarto de Harry e lá estava ele sentado com Sirius conversando sobre algo que ela desejava não saber, mas era sobre a possível briga entre Severo e Hermione que ele tinha ouvido.

-Desculpa, eu não sabia que vocês estavam fazendo uma reunião familiar

- Você já é da famí entrar – Sirius falou sorrindo para ela – Eu já estava de saída.

Kate ficou tímida com a declaração, mas mesmo assim deixou espaço para ele sair e acabou fechando a porta. Kate revirou aos olhos ao ouvir uma risadinha marota de Sirius, realmente odiava aquela situação. Não era uma piralha com o seu primeiro namorado, mas talvez Harry estivesse vivendo isso.

- Me desculpe por ele – Harry falou sem jeito –Já sei que aconteceu alguma coisa grave entre você, Severo e Hermione. Sirius ficou me questionando sobre o relacionamento dos dois.

- Não sei o que aconteceu. Ela entrou chorando, mas comigo ele foi tão calmo. Achei estranho – Kate falou se sentando na cama, deixando um espaço entre os dois sentados – Tonks estava comigo, falando como sempre, então não consegui ver o que aconteceu.

- Isso me preocupa. Os dois – Harry falou desviando o olhar para as suas mãos

- Eu sei, me preocupa também e com certeza pelos mesmos motivos que você, mas sabe acho que ele é uma pessoa que faltou desenvolver uma parte do emocional afetivo, sabe? Hermione não precisa agüentar isso. Ele deve estar bravo, vai passar.

- Como foi à conversa de vocês?- Harry estava curioso para saber

- Para a sua infelicidade Harry eu consegui tirar um consentimento dele para executar o plano. Ou seja, só fala você olhar para eu repensar que você não tem muito que fazer além de aceitar e fim.

- Katerine, eu estava pensando – Harry falou se movimentando na cama de um jeito constrangido – Você não está pensando em salvar seu vilarejo sozinha não é? Olha, eu sei que a gente nem conversou sobre isso, mas Sirius disse que você estava muito mal, eu entendo, quando soube que o meu também foi atacado eu fiquei estranho e olha que eu não tenho boas recordações de lá.

- Você anda me conhecendo bastante não é mesmo Potter? – Kate estranhou o pensamento de Harry, principalmente porque em parte ele estava certo – Eu pensei nisso, não vou negar, mas existe um fator muito além disso, se eu aparecer lá é obvio que eles vão atacar. .. então é melhor eu ficar aqui.

- Era essa sua teoria que você tinha para me contar? – Harry falou sorriso

- Não . Importa-se se eu ficar mais próxima de você ? – Kate perguntou sentando bem ao lado dele pegando o braço dele – Você pode me abraçar também se você quiser.

- Achei que não estava com nenhuma saudades – Harry falou de um jeito triste – Não gostei da forma que a gente conversou no corredor, embora eu saiba que eu esteja forçando a barra.

- Eu sei, entendo você e sei que esta fazendo isso por medo de repente não dar mais certo, mas acalme-se, eu até tenho uma boa notícia para te dar – Kate falou olhando para aqueles grandes olhos verdes – Mas acho que eu preciso fazer alguma coisa antes.

Kate fechou os olhos cortando o contato visual com Harry para tocar seus lábios. Harry aceitou o beijo, timidamente, sem entender o que ela queria de verdade, mas parecia que toda mulher era daquele jeito e que Kate estava sendo ela mesma naquele momento. Ele terminou o beijo e observou um sorriso satisfeito em Kate.

- Você não sabe o que quer não é mesmo?

- Eu sei, mas aos poucos Potter – Kate falou rindo se acomodando com o rosto encostado no peito do garoto – Dumbledore me deu a varinha que eu atualmente uso. Era da minha mãe, mas por algum motivo ele ficou com ela. Ele sabia que eu não gostava de magia e mesmo se tentasse eu não teria um dom nato, teria que ser instruída. Acho que aquela varinha pode abrir o tumulo dele. De alguma forma, eu sei disso. Ela tem algo de importante. Por que ela fez um bom feito na mão da minha mãe.

- E o que isso quer dizer? – Harry falou passando a mão na cabeça dela

- Que Voldemort não conseguirá abrir enquanto eu estiver com ela. Então não temos que nos preocupar por enquanto, pelo menos se eu estiver certa acho que não, mas existe outro lado. Ele te deu a capa, ele meu deu um caminho para encontrar a varinha, com certeza ele deve ter dado algo com a pedra da ressurreição. Aquelas coisas sem noção do testamento dele.

Harry ficou em alerta. Ela poderia estar certa. Harry tirou o braço em volta do corpo dela se levantando rapidamente buscando algo dentro da sua bolsa. Kate apenas observou a ansiedade do garoto. Ele tirou o pomo de ouro da bolsa e mostrou para Kate.

- Ela pode ser a pedra – Harry falou – Não pode?

- Harry –Kate arregalou aos olhos ao ver as asas do pomo se abrirem – É uma pedra voadora?

- Ela pode ser o caminho pelo menos – Harry se sentou na cama – Meu primeiro pomo. Do meu primeiro jogo de quadribol. No primeiro ano. Existe alguma coisa cabalística nisto.

- O primeiro pomo, do primeiro jogo, do primeiro ano. Harry eu não sou boa com logística, mas com certeza deve ter algo com ela, mas talvez só você consiga entender, pois deve haver com algum tipo de sentimento que Dumbledore queria despertar em você.

- Coragem – Harry logo falou – Alunos do primeiro ano não jogam quadribol, alunos como eu então nem se fala, todos achavam que eu queria me aparecer, mas eu estava forte, com coragem.

- Não gosto de pensar o que Dumbledore lhe desejou coragem, mas bem, é um bom começo. Talvez, você devesse conversar com o meu pai. Sabe Harry, ele tem uma mente um pouco fechada para certas coisas, principalmente entre ele, você e Dumbledore. Há coisas que eu não consigo acessar. Isso me deixa um pouco curiosa, por isso tenho certeza que você precisará dele.

- Se você está falando – Harry falou guardando o pomo no bolso – Mas que tal a gente parar de falar dessas coisas e ficar um pouco avoado pensando no nada?

- Acho ótima a idéia, mesmo porque eu fui convidada para ser madrinha do bebê da Tonks e isso me assustou muito – Kate falou rindo abraçando Harry novamente

- Eles me convidaram também e me contaram da idéia, mas realmente achei que você ia ficar assustada com o comprometimento em também com o grau de que as pessoas gostam de você aqui. Molly me disse que Sirius ficou arrasado com a sua morte, assim como todos eles.

- Eu percebi pelo sentimento de alivio que eu senti quando eles me viram. Sabe Harry, foi engraçado porque eu fiquei feliz com isso,parece que eu gosto dessas pessoas. Não por não me sentir mais sozinhas, mas elas são – Kate ficou com vergonha de falar – Tão legais.

- Um dia você agradece o Remus e o Sirius por terem te seqüestrado – Harry falou rindo abraçando mais forte no seu corpo.

Os dois acabaram adormecendo. Quando Ron entrou no quarto observou os dois abraçados dormindo pensou em que Hermione estivesse sozinha no quarto e talvez esse seria o melhor momento para esclarecer as coisas.

O abrir a porta ele observou a garota com os olhos bem apertos olhando para o teto. Quando seus olhos pararam em Ron uma expressão nada simpática foi vista, embora ela tenha tentando disfarçar o susto. Ele não disse nada e apenas sentou na ponta da cama

- Está tudo bem? – Ron perguntou-me meio a um suspiro – Eu digo tudo bem mesmo

- Tudo bem, só estou um pouco cansada.

- Está com os olhos inchados, o seboso te fez chorar não é?

Hermione lembrou que seboso era o apelido que geralmente era dado para Snape

- Não o chame assim – Ela o criticou

- Você e ele estão juntos não estão? – Ron perguntou deixando Hermione estática

Severo teve a mesma idéia que Ron, estava cansado de brigar com Hermione e depois das coisas que ela disse para ele, ele tinha que dizer para ela, que ela realmente estava certa e que ele faria as coisas diferente, pelo menos tentaria, mas que precisava do apoio dela e principalmente de que ela entendesse o tamanho da fragilidade que estava por traz daquela cara fechada que ele manteve desde pequeno.

Seria a primeira vez que ele conversaria deste jeito com alguém, de cabeça aberta, sem pensar no que poderia acontecer se ela soubesse que ele não é um grande homem e sim homem que esconde um menino traumatizado dentro de si e que ele precisaria enfrentar seus medos para acabar com isso e ser realmente feliz. Afinal, ele queria ser feliz.

Snape notou que Sirius observava com uma cara sonhadora alguma coisa dentro do quarto de Harry, logo pensou no que poderia ser e confirmou seus pensamentos ao colocar o rosto atrás do de Sirius e observar Harry e Kate deitados e dormindo.

- Já posso te considerar da família? – Sirius riu com a cara brava de Severo fechando a porta

- Black, porque você não vai cuidar da sua vida? - Snape não estava com humor para piadas

- Hey, Snape, aproveitando o momento – Sirius foi até Severo – Preciso lhe perguntar uma coisa, não fique ofendido, ok? É realmente uma coisa que eu preciso ficar sabendo, eu estava pensando quando tudo acabar eu vou precisar provar minha inocência. No caso de eu não conseguir pegar Peter, você pode ser minha testemunha. Nós não temos um laço de amizade, você seria a testemunha perfeita, afinal era espião de Voldemort.

- Sirius Black está pedindo um favor desses para o homem que ele mais detestou e maltratou a vida dele? Parece que o mundo dá voltas não? – Snape falou ironicamente cruzando os braços.

- Achei que nós – Sirius fez uma pausa – Acho que nós crescemos. Eu aprendi alguma coisa depois que eu quase matei sua filha. Há coisas que ficam no nosso tempo de sinto muito por ser um idiota.

- Está falando isso porque você precisa de mim,mas eu não me importo muito com o que você tem a falar – Snape falou se virando – Farei o que tiver que ser feito Black.

Severo parou na porta de Hermione, mas ao colocar a mão na maçaneta percebeu que havia algo errado, ela não estava sozinha.

- O que você disse? –Hermione teve que ser forte para não tremer entre as palavras

- Você tem um caso com ele – Ron afirmou – Eu sei disso.

- Eu jamais teria algo com ele – Hermione falou rápido para que seu coração, seus olhos não a entregassem -Eu tenho uma aproximação obrigatória com ele, diferente de vocês, eu sei que temos que manter ele próximo de nós, para nos ajudar.

- Então é só interesse? – Ron falou irônico – Não parece só interesse Hermione.

Severo segurou o coração na mão. Não era apenas pelo menino estar desconfiando do que estava acontecendo, mas também pelas palavras de Severo.

- O que eu teria com aquele velho, mal educado, neurótico e cheio de problemas? Não tem nexo eu ficar próxima de uma pessoa assim sem nenhum interesse Ron.

- Estou sendo um idiota – Ron passou a mão nos cabelos de forma aliviada – Me desculpe por este interrogatório, mas eu precisava ficar sabendo o que realmente estava acontecendo.

Se Ron estava aliviado, havia um Snape traumatizado lá fora com vontade de bater na primeira pessoa que via pela frente. A raiva de ouvir Hermione falar tudo aquilo contaminou todo o seu ser. Sirius que observava de longe percebia que estava acontecendo alguma coisa.

- Snape – Sirius o questionou – Você está bem?

Snape olhou para o homem desejando que ele fosse um saco de pancadas para acabar com toda aquela raiva dentro de si, poderia saber que era mentira de Hermione, mas ouvi-laela falando daquele jeito, tão naturalmente, pareceu muito mais verdade do que Snape gostaria de saber, ou melhor, de sentir. Afinal, era obvio que uma menina daquela não tinha interesse nele. Ela era inteligente, se ela apostasse nas fraquezas dele, sabia que ia ter seu coração.

Severo se virou ferozmente com seus passos fortes pelo corredor. Sirius ficou assustado e confuso com a reação do homem e acabou indo para a porta do quarto de Hermione e a abrindo.

- Está tudo bem? – Ele perguntou observando os dois sentados conversando

- Está – Ron falou olhando estranho para Sirius que estava pálido

- Snape de repente parou na frente do quarto e acabou ficando nervoso, achei que tinha acontecido alguma coisa – Sirius falou estranhando a situação.

Hermione engoliu o seco e segurou as lagrimas. Ele tinha ouvido tudo, mas manteve a compostura ao sentir algo dentro de si, necessariamente dentro da sua mente.

"_Acalme-se. Ele só está perturbando e com a mesma insegurança de sempre."_

Harry acordou com os movimentos bruscos de Kate e ao observar de repente ela não estava mais perto dele. Ao abrir os olhos ele observou que Kate estava sentada na outra cama, que seria de Ron, com as mãos na cabeça, observando o chão.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Harry perguntou confuso ainda quase dormindo

- Meus poderes estão aumentando demais Harry. Isso está me deixando com medo.

* * *

><p>É meus caros. Demorou, mas veio o capítulo. Vocês não devem ter gostado muito, mas o que eu tenho pra adiantar é que o próximo vocês vão me odiar mortalmente.<p>

Finalmente, teremos uma morte bem significante. Alias, duas. Espero que vocês comentem muito, muito, muito muito...

**REVIEWS DEIXA A AUTORA MUITO FELIZ E ANIMADA PARA ATUALIZAR A FANFIC. **

Beijos


	52. Na casa de Aberforth  Parte III

Capítulo XXXXXII: Na casa de Aberforth - Parte III

* * *

><p>Kate levantou no meio da noite suando frio. Harry estava estático do outro lado da cama em um sono profundo que Kate invejava. Kate colocou a mão na cabeça tentando amenizar a dor que latejava na sua nuca, mas parecia que ela tinha que conviver com aquilo. Ela suspirou e se levantou devagar. Na outra cama estava Ron roncando e quase babando no travesseiro.<p>

Abriu a porta devagar e a encostou observando a escuridão do corredor e os primeiros reflexos de luz no final, o dia estava começando a nascer. Novamente cinza, novamente frio, novamente em guerra. Kate voltou a colocar a mão na cabeça. Ela agora via algo vindo. Parecia uma cena, um reflexo, era estranha a confusão na sua cabeça

- Você está bem? – Aberforth segurou no braço dela. Se não fosse por ele com certeza ela estava no chão.

Ela encontrou os olhos azuis igual do irmão e sorriu timidamente. Não tinha como mentir, mas também não tinha como explicar o que estava havendo. Horas atrás ela estava conseguiu acompanhar uma conversa de longe e manter um contato mental com Hermione. Agora eram essas imagens em sua cabeça.

- Eu não durmo direito à noite – Kate falou se afastando dele- Me desculpe

- Venha, você gosta de leite quente? Vou te preparar um – Ele falou

Os dois ficaram sozinhos em uma cozinha escura, que não tinha janelas, apenas velas. As paredes velhas e escuras deixavam o local arcaico. A mesa de madeira e tudo na cozinha de ferro faziam Kate achar que estava nos anos 20 e não quase não quase no ano de 2000.

- Me conte sobre você – Aberforth falou ligando o fogo com uma varinha

- Hm, eu tenho o sono leve – Kate falou sem saber o que ele exatamente queria. Ela estava concentrada em evitar mexer com sua própria cabeça. Ela realmente estava doendo – Eu sou atleta de ginástica. Pelo menos era há algum tempo atrás.

- Interessante, mas o que é isso?

- Eu fico me esticando, fazendo malabares, me equilibrando tudo com o meu corpo.

- Você deve ter uma grande força nos músculos né? – Ele perguntou

- Sim, eu costumava ter, mas eu parei de treinar e isso prejudica um pouco as coisas, mas sabe que uma vez que você faz isso, é como bicicleta, você nunca esquece – Kate fez uma pausa – Você sabe o que é uma bicicleta?

- Não seja tão inocente. Não somos tão arcaicos como você está pensando.

- Que boa – Kate falou rindo observando as inúmeras facas na parede e se assustando

Aberforth se virou para dar o copo para ela e observou ela olhando para as facas.

- Costumam dizer que eu sou uma pessoa um pouco feroz e que mato animais por pura diversão. Tudo isso porque eu tenho uma coleção de faca – Ele se sentou com ela – E talvez não seja tão simpático como era o meu irmão. Pelo menos ele está morto e eu vivo.

- O senhor conheceu a minha mãe quando ela estudou em Hogwarts?

- Sim, ela era uma menina muito bacana, mas como era excluída pela maioria do colégio ela sempre vinha aqui, aonde ninguém quase vem a não serem os excluídos. Seu pai também era assim, imagino que você tenha seguido a mesma vida deles.

- Não – Kate falou sentindo uma pontada mais forte na cabeça – Incrivelmente eu era uma pessoa sociável, com amigos, até diria popular.

- -Você era feliz?

- Era - Kate falou tomando um gole do leite - Até a minha mãe morrer. Nós não éramos a família perfeita, mas éramos amigas. E isso contava e muito. Deve ser por isso que quando ela morreu eu perdi um pouco de noção do que fazer.

- Seu pai nunca foi presente não é mesmo? Não faz muito o tipo de o Snape ser pai, mesmo porque ele pouco saia de Hogwarts e tenho certeza que se saia era para ir para o outro lado, o lado de Voldemort, você sabe.

- É ele não tem jeitão de pai, mas a minha mãe também não tinha, então podemos nos dar bem - Kate riu observando a porta se abrir - Falando na pessoa mais bizarra do mundo, olha só quem aparece.

Severo fechou a porta em silencio. Kate observou pequenos flocos de neve na cabeça dele e apenas fechou os olhos tentando amenizar a dor da sua cabeça que tinha aumentado ao perceber que queria saber o que tinha acontecido realmente com ele. Ela apertou os olhos e abaixou a cabeça. Severo olhou para Aberforth e depois para ela.

- Ela quase desmaiou no corredor, fiquei aqui conversando com ela para ver se ela melhorava, mas aparentemente acho que não adiantou muita coisa -Aberforth falou sem se mexer observando a menina.

- Eu estou bem - Kate não queria preocupar ninguém naquele momento, mas tinha que admitir que não tivesse como se recuperar para pelo menos fingir que estava bem. Agora fazia sentido porque o homem estava conversando com ela.

Severo rapidamente já estava ao lado de Kate, levantando o seu rosto e olhando para seus olhos. Ela estava pálida, ao colocar à mão nela percebeu que estava soando demais.

- Snape – Aberforth o chamou preocupado – Está precisando de alguma coisa? Ajuda?

- Aberforth, vou levar ela para o meu quarto e dar um calmante para ela dormir – Severo falou pegando na mão de Kate a fazendoela levantar. Kate se levantou apoiando a cabeça no peito de Snape, agora não tinha como dizer alguma coisa – Qualquer coisa eu te chamo.

Severo abriu a porta do quarto e colocou Kate em sua cama, buscando alguma coisa dentro de um pequeno livro que estava nas suas vestes. Ele se sentou ao lado dela buscando algo dentro das suas páginas com uma concentração e preocupação que incomodava Kate.

- Severo Snape – Ela o chamou – Você anda com isso dentro da sua roupa? Você é neurótico.

- Cale a boca e deite logo nesta cama, você sabe que está ruim. Não tente piorar as coisas

Kate não disse nenhuma palavra e fez o que o homem disse. De fato, ele tinha razão, mas não tanto quanto ela. No fundo ela sabia o que estava acontecendo e o que era preciso ser feito. Olhou para Severo lendo fielmente uma página e balançou a cabeça

- Isso só vai amenizar a situação, não irá me melhorar. Eu preciso de um tempo para me treinar e agüentar o poder que está dentro de mim, se não eu serei inútil. Estou me sentindo assim porque fiquei dias de molho e hoje usei muita magia.

- Se você sabe disso porque insiste em concentrar tudo em você? – Severo falou sem tirar os olhos do livro –Essa história de entrar em Hogwarts não dará certo com você assim.

- Não agora – Kate ainda deitada colocou a mão no braço dele o fazendoele olhar para ela – Eu preciso de um tempo para mim, um tempo para acalmar Voldemort, um tempo para as coisas irem a um lugar. Você de certa forma está certo, não dá para pular naquela escola agora. Ainda somos muito fracos, não de força, mas de vontade de vencer.

Severo olhou para ela relaxando os ombros. Observando a expressão pálida e o sorriso torto no rosto dela tentando passar alguma coisa de positivo, Severo suspirou, Natalie poderia ter pelo menos ajudado ela com esses poderes, tudo bem que eles só cresceram com o contato com a magia, mas mesmo assim tudo poderia ter sido diferente.

- Vou colocar um feitiço em você para amenizar isso que você está sentindo.

Kate apenas fez um sinal de positivo com a cabeça. Severo pegou a varinha e começou a sussurrar algumas palavras da qual Kate não entendia nada, mas podia ver que Severo lia no seu pequeno livro. Ela se sentiu mais aliviada e de repente muito mais leve do que o comum. Severo pode ver que o feitiço fez feito ao ver o sorriso satisfeito da menina.

- Fala a verdade, às vezes eu pareço uma criança mimada não é mesmo? – Kate riu sonolenta

Severo apenas deu um curto sorriso para ela e se virou para a porta que estava abrindo, possivelmente com Aberforth preocupado, mas para a sua aflição era Hermione, nitidamente de olhos inchados e com uma timidez que ele nunca tinha visto. Houve um silencio e Hermione focou os olhos em Kate fugindo os de Severo.

- Aberforth disse que ela estava passando mal quando eu o encontrei no corredor – Hermione falou com a voz meio tremula – Vim saber se você está precisando de alguma coisa, de alguma ajuda.

- Da menina que quer usar o velho professor dela para salvar os amiguinhos? Acho que não.

- Engraçado o amor não é mesmo? – Kate falou ainda sonolenta, quase dormindo, já de olhos fechados – Deixa a pessoa mais equilibrada do mundo desequilibrada e a mais fechada do mundo aberta como uma flor desabrochada em plena primavera.

Severo olhou com certo ódio para Kate. Hermione não sentiu isso, ela estava falando a verdade, mas mesmo assim não conseguiu se movimentar, quanto mais encarar Snape. O clima não estava bom para nenhum dos dois. Hermione percebeu que não seria o momento ideal para conversar com o professor.

- Bom, acho que você já resolveu o assunto. Vou voltar pro quarto.

Hermione saiu mais rápido que possível. Severo deu um grande suspiro passando a mão no cabelo sem saber o que fazer.

- Vou ter que falar pela segunda vez para você ir atrás dela? – Kate bufou se virando e se cobrindo com o cobertor que estava de lado na cama – Vou aproveitar a sua cama, para você nunca dizer que eu nunca dormi na sua cama quando estava doente. Menos um trauma para a nossa lista.

- Durma, logo mais eu volto –Severo falou ficando de pé e saindo do quarto.

Hermione se sentou na cama respirando devagar percebendo o ar entrando e saindo do seu corpo, tentando se entreter naquilo para não perder o controle novamente e chorar. Era um clima péssimo que ela mesma criou, ela e seu descontrole de soltar tudo na cara de Snape e ainda falar umas asneiras para Ron acreditar, mas também não podia falar a verdade para o garoto. Seria muito pior a reação de Ron do que de Snape.

Hermione percebeu uma lagrima cair dos seus olhos. Poderia ser até ruim, mas Severo estaria ao seu lado, ou não, depois das coisas que falou. Tinha sido uma estúpida e imatura que usou o artifício de saber de mais para confrontar ele. Ela já estava se culpando,sabendo que inicialmente a culpa era dele.

A porta se abriu devagar e ali apareceu um Severo que gostaria de estar orgulhoso evitando Hermione e não simplesmente entrando no quarto da garota. Severo pegou a varinha e fez um feitiço na porta, Hermione percebeu que a conversa seria complicada.

- Eu não quero brigar. Eu só fui para lá porque fiquei preocupada – Hermione falou com receio na voz

- Está com medo de mim? – Severo franziu a testa se aproximando da menina observando os músculos dela assim como a feição dela ficarem tensos com a aproximação dele. Ele se sentou na outra cama, no pé, o mais longe que ele podia, apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos observando ela - Chegamos ao ponto de você ter medo de mim é isso?

- Depois das coisas que eu te falei hoje – Hermione ficou tímida, mas não deixou de notar o quanto ele ficou sedutor daquele jeito, naquela posição observando ela com um tom sereno – Diretamente e indiretamente, é um pouco obvio eu ficar com medo da sua reação.

- Eu também fiquei com medo da minha reação quando eu ouvi você falando aquelas coisas, por isso mesmo eu precisei dar uma volta para esfriar a cabeça. Não que eu tenha convicção que aquilo seja verdade, mas de certa forma, nós sabemos, que não existe nenhum sentimento do qual você descreveu que não seja normal uma menina como você sentir.

- Sev – Hermione falou se lamentando de novo

- Não me chame assim, estamos tentando uma conversa séria – Severo falou em um tom enérgico com ela – Pelo menos você mostrou hoje que me conhece muito bem, foi até mim com uma poção contraceptiva tomada, falou sobre o que eu realmente penso dos meus antigos relacionamentos e da minha vida e de fato fez uma descrição simples do que eu imagino de mim mesmo para o idiota do Weasley. A questão Granger é o que você quer de mim. Amor puro e ingênuo não é. Pois nenhuma garota ingênua iria até as intenções que você foi e nem colocaria minha filha em um de seus planos.

- Vendo por este lado – Hermione fez uma pausa, ele parecia estar certo em seu raciocínio – Eu realmente não sei o que eu quero, quando eu estou com você eu faço as coisas por impulso,por medo de te perder, para ficar mais perto de você.

- E por que isso?

- Por que eu me apaixonei por você. Eu não tenho culpa. Seria muito mais fácil ficar com o Ron sabia? Mas você me faz bem e eu sinto muito pelo o que eu disse tanto relacionado à sua filha como quando eu falei com o Ron. Eu não penso exatamente aquilo atualmente, mas eu já pensei, em muitas vezes quando o senhor foi ignorante comigo na sala de aula, mas se você deseja saber o que eu quero, eu sinto muito, eu não posso te responder. A única coisa que eu queria é que você me tratasse como um pouco mais de respeito, eu não sou tão aproveitadora com você está me descrevendo, eu apenas fui até você com a poção contraceptiva tomada porque eu queria ser sua, porque na primeira vez que a gente se beijou você também quis isso e nem por isso eu pensei que você queria me usar, embora você já me tenha feitoeu pensar assim.

Severo percebeu que estava fazendo papel de bobo perto da menina, que não havia nada a ser explicado além da sua teoria idiota ser realmente idiota. Não tinha porque criar mais problemas para a sua cabeça se ela estava ali sendo tão sincera e confortando seu coração dizendo aquelas palavras.

- Eu não sei o que deu em mim – Severo falou abaixando a cabeça – Me desculpe

- Snape, você precisa se controlar um pouco mais. Eu não vou te trair, me vingar, te usar. Eu só tenho 17 anos e estou apaixonada pelo meu ex professor e quero ficar junto dele, embora seja tecnicamente errado aos olhos dele e de um menino da minha idade que realmente olhou para mim quando eu comecei a chorar nos cantos por causa dele e implicar com sua primeira namoradinha.

- Eu não estou acostumado com essas coisas. Minha vida sempre foi complicada demais, eu sempre tendo a complicá-la ela ainda mais. Eu não devia ter sido tão rude com você hoje,eu sei disso, assim como eu não deveria ter criado uma teoria idiota com essas que eu acabei de falar.

Hermione se levantou, mas Severo continuava olhando para o chão. Ela se sentou ao seu lado de pernas cruzadas, ao estilo índio, na cama, passando a mão em suas costas chegando até os seus cabelos para que o rosto dele se encontrasse com o dela.

- Eu não estava brincando ou dormindo quando disse que te amava – Hermione falou tentando sorrir – Mas não teste a minha paciência me fazendo chorar deste jeito. Acho que nós não estamos em um tempo de ficar perdendo tempo com isso não é mesmo?

Severo apenas aceitou com a cabeça, em um movimento muito envergonhado, como se fosse uma criança de nove anos.

- Onde estão meus cabelos para me esconder agora? – Severo falou tentando quebrar o clima

- Você não precisa mais deles – Hermione segurou o rosto dele para si e ao invés de beijar os seus lábios como estava realmente com vontade, beijou a sua testa fazendo Severo dar um sorriso tímido

- Como é descobrir que seu professor tão rabugento também é um maldito sensível?

- Muito satisfatório – Hermione sorriu passando os lábios nos dele

- 50 pontos para a Grifinoria – Severo falou se virando para ela e a beijando.

Hermione não esperou que o beijo se tornasse intenso para se agarrar ao pescoço dele e puxar ele para se deitar em cima do corpo dela. Severo também não recuou ao movimento e pelo contrario ficou feliz com aquele beijo esquecendo as magoas das últimas horas.

Severo se afastou um pouco dela indo para o lado e ela estranhou a postura dele, mas se acalmou a perceber que ele estava a puxando para o seu lado, para o seu abraço

- Descobri que eu odeio brigar com você – Severo falou lhe dando outro beijo, mais suave se afastando – E que realmente você é a pessoa mais irritante do mundo quando quer.

- Vou levar isso como um elogio – Hermione passou a mão no peito dele, alisando-o de um jeito atraente demais para a cabeça e o corpo de Snape se controlarem

- Hermione, eu tenho uma filha doente no outro quarto. Se você continuar deste jeito eu não vou me controlar – Ele falou em um tom ameaçador

- Uma filha doente no outro quarto – Hermione sorriu – Gosto muito de ver vocês dois desta maneira, não sei por que, mas eu realmente gosto muito dos dois.

- Já percebeu como ela sabe mais de nós do que nós mesmos?

- Sim, acho que damos muito na cara – Hermione falou rindo em seu peito – Mas ela deve estar dormindo agora.

Hermione girou ficando em cima de Snape o deixando de olhos arregalados. Hermione deu um sorriso maroto para ele que logo passou a mão na cintura de Hermione até puxá-la para se aproximar dele com um beijo, mas o beijo não aconteceu porque houve um barulho muito agudo no lado de fora da casa.

Uma risada maléfica anunciava novamente a chegada de Bellatrix e os comensais onde eles estavam. Severo arregalou os olhos e Hermione em um salto saiu de cima dele pegando sua varinha.

Kate também acordou, assim como todos da casa. Por sorte a poção a fezela ficar melhor e logo foi até o quarto onde estavam Hermione e Snape para pegar sua varinha. Os três se entreolharam e Kate não disse nada, apenas pegou sua varinha.

- Acalme-se – Snape falou segurando em seu braço

- Eu vou fazer o que precisa ser feito

Ao sair do quarto percebeu os rostos assustados de Molly, Fleur, Fred e Jorge. Enquanto Artur, Sirius, Remus e Aberforth tentavam manter os feitiços de proteção da casa. Kate olhou para eles, mas não disse nada, apenas olhou para a direita e percebeu que havia um Harry com os óculos tortos querendo dizer logo alguma coisa.

- O que vamos fazer? – Tonks falou entrando no corredor

Kate ignorou o que a menina disse e saiu em direção a Harry pegando em sua mão a força e o jogando praticamente para dentro do quarto. Harry estava nervoso e ao mesmo tempo assustado com o que ela estava fazendo

- Presta atenção – Kate estava sendo bruta até demais ao pegar o rosto de Harry em suas mãos – Eu vou ficar do seu lado, eu vou ficar do seu lado, eu vou ficar do seu lado e eu realmente gosto de ficar com você e eu realmente desejo ficar com você quando tudo isso acabar e realmente eu acho que te amo. Do tipo muito. Você é a pessoa que eu mais gosto de ficar junto e que me identifico, posso conversar sobre tudo e eu não quero perder isso,entendeu?

Harry a agarrou sem saber por que e a beijou.

- Vamos pelas portas do fundo – O grito de Aberforth foi alto

- Vamos para a mansão – Sirius falou no mesmo tom que o grito

Harry e Kate foram para o corredor e quase foram arrastados pelos outros que estavam fugindo para os fundos do estabelecimento. Todos acabaram aparatando do mesmo jeito, no mesmo momento para a felicidade dos comensais e de Bellatrix.

Era uma armadilha muito bem planejada de quem sabia para onde eles fugiriam. Ao aparatarem no parque em frente da Mansão Black havia pelo menos 10 comensais esperando eles com varinhas na mão, sendo comandados novamente por Bellatrix.

- Mais um encontro para apimentar nosso dia – Ela riu maleficamente – E dessa vez não tem para onde fugir, a não ser para o mato.

Seria mais uma batalha e a mais difícil até agora para eles.

* * *

><p>Gente, escrevi demais e acabei fazendo a terceira parte da casa de Aberforth, mas como vocês puderam perceber realmente uma nova batalhazinha vai começar.<p>

Pelo menos eu deixei vocês mais um capítulo com dois personagens que não vão estar mais presentes na fanfic. Ou não. :)

**Aceito reviews, muitas reviews, para me deixar feliz para postar o próximo capítulo logo logo. Tipo logo = final de semana. :) **


	53. Encontrando a morte

Capítulo XXXXXIII: Encontrando a morte

* * *

><p>- Seu papo é comigo vadia – Kate falou sem gritar com a varinha na mão tomando a frente dos outros, com a intenção de dar tempo de alguém ter uma idéia brilhante e tirar todo mundo de lá, mas nada foi feito.<p>

Bellatrix não respondeu o insulto apenas tirou a varinha e lançou um feitiço que foi rebatido por Kate, de algum jeito que nem ela sabia explicar, parecia que a varinha falava por ela.

Snape olhou para o lado e pegou Hermione, na sua mão, tentando colocar ela atrás de tudo.

- Traidorzinho de merda – Um dos comensais começou a duelar com Severo enquanto ele tentava conter Hermione atrás dele, mas nada podia segurar ela e os dois acabaram duelando com ele.

Outro comensal foi atrás de Remus que também estava tentando fazer o mesmo com Tonks, mas ele não estava tendo muito sorte, Tonks não estava bem para lutar, estava começando a ficar desesperada com o ambiente de guerra.

- Deixa que desse cuido eu – Greyback falou com um sorriso no canto do rosto, a saliva saia da sua boca como um cão sarnento atrás de carne humana.

Sirius também não disse nada e tentou enfrentar os dois comensais junto com Tonks já em prantos e Remus desesperado com a situação da mulher. Um dos feitiços atirou Remus para longe, Tonks acompanhou o marido ser arrebicado, mas ao ameaçar ir atrás dele, algo pegou ela muito mais forte do que ela imaginaria e de repente quando Sirius a olhou já não estava mais ali.

Molly tinha aparatado com ela. Ele suspirou se transformando em cão indo atrás de Greyback o pegando pelas costas e criando uma luta muito mais selvagem do que o normal. Remus se levantou com dificuldade com ajuda de Ron.

Harry foi quase arrastado por Aberforth para atrás de quase dois metros de muralha do qual o homem media. Ele estava fazendo a proteção do garoto com uma varinha e fazia tão bem quanto o irmão.

- Malditos – Um grito veio de outro lado. Era Severo encurralado por dois comensais e com Hermione ainda quase escondida atrás dele.

Os dois correram para lá, passando por Kate que estava ainda lutando e suando com Bellatrix que estava concentrada no que estava fazendo.

-Vou te dar o mesmo destino que dei a sua querida mamãe – A voz de bebê de Bellatrix quase desconcentrou Kate que não falava nenhum feitiço, afinal não sabia de nenhum, apenas seus instintos estavam sendo utilizados que mandavam comandos para a varinha.

De fato, era isso que Kate queria, mas precisava ser um pouco mais convincente.

- Pare de proteger sua namoradinha Severo, ela só é mais uma vagabundinha seguidora de Voldemort – Um dos comensais gritava encurralando ainda mais ele com feitiços muito mais rápidos. Severo acabou perdendo o controle e deu alguns passos para frente. Atingindo o comensal não com a varinha, mas com um soco na costela e depois um no queixo.

O homem caiu duro no chão. O outro ficou assustado. Severo olhou para ele e lançou um feitiço que ele foi jogado do outro lado, mas outros cinco comensais vindos atrás deles. Um talvez muito mais nervoso do que o outro.

- Crucius – Um dos comensais gritou atingindo o peito de Hermione

Severo perdeu o rumo do que estava fazendo ao ver Hermione no chão se debatendo e era exatamente isso que os outros comensais queriam, dois deles seguraram Severo por traz.

- O façamele ver isso – Um dos comensais gritou com uma risada – Milord ficará muito satisfeito

- Malditos – Severo quase tirava os pés do chão de desespero.

O mesmo comensal que estava torturando Hermione estava se aproximando dela, mas por sorte dois feitiços foram lançados em cima dele, mesmo assim a garota ficou no chão. Remus mesmo debilitado voltou a lutar. Severo se soltou de um dos comensais e acabou se entretendo em lutar com os dois.

- Maldito lobisomem que não sabe o que faz – Um comensal gritou atirando feitiços sem parar em Remus que apenas se protegia

Ron foi até Hermione ver se ela estava bem, ela estava suando, com lagrimas nos olhos, buscando algo que não conseguia enxergar pela confusão que a maldição tinha feito na sua cabeça.

Artur e Kim entraram na briga entre Bellatrix e Kate, mas os dois foram jogados para longe,assim como Fred e Jorge que tinham derrotado alguns comensais,mas mesmo assim não conseguiram interferir na briga.

Severo precisava olhar para ver se Hermione estava bem e foi neste momento que o comensal acertou Severo em cheio que o fez cair no chão. Ele tentou se levantar, mas foi praticamente arrastado e obrigado a fazer isso. Ele estava confuso com o feitiço.

-Dolohov acabe logo com isso – O comensal que segurava Snape falou seriamente

Ron olhou para a varinha do homem e tentou fazer alguma coisa, se levantou assim como Hermione ao perceber o que estava acontecendo também fez o mesmo. Severo fez força suficiente para sair dos braços do comensal e praticamente se lançou para cima de Hermione.

- Avada Kedrava – O homem gritou de uma forma forte, tirando a atenção de todos que estavam ali.

Severo desejou ouvir um protego quando jogou todo o seu corpo no de Hermione jogando ela no chão, ele tinha visto o reflexo do raio verde. Hermione desejou que o raio não tivesse acertado Snape que estava em cima dela. Remus desejou não estar ali.

Ron não desejou nada, pois era muito tarde para desejar alguma coisa.

Hermione gritou ao tocar o chão e ver o final do feitiço e alguém caírem no chão. Kate que estava do outro lado entre as arvores com Bellatrix desejou que não fosse seu pai.

O comensal apenas observava o corpo no chão. Artur Weasley olhou para o filho morto e não teve nenhuma reação. Seu filho, o menor entre os homens estava ali, no chão frio de um parque trouxa, morto.

Fred, Jorge, Gui deixaram o corpo e a raiva de ver o irmão morto muito mais além e acabou indo confrontar os comensais que estavam furiosos por não ter acertado o verdadeiro alvo, Hermione.

Severo se levantou rapidamente segurando na mão de Hermione, desejando tirar ela de lá, mas ela ficou como uma pedra olhando o corpo de Ron esticado no chão. Naquele momento, Harry que tentava ir atrás de Bellatrix e Kate parou também de pensar. Os Weasley estavam furiosos afastando todos os comensais, assim como Sirius, Remus e Kim. Parecia que havia uma raiva pela morte de Ron, mas dentro do coração de Harry havia algo muito mais que isso. Havia um choque mortal.

- O meu filho não – Artur gritou caindo de joelhos no corpo de Ron.

Hermione correu para acudir Artur e acudir a si mesmo, ele estaria lá por ela.

Kate não sabia o que ia acontecer, não sabia o que já estava fazendo. Bellatrix não tinha perdido a compostura. Não tinha perdido o sangue frio nos olhos e nem o sorriso maluco e destruidor. Mesmo sem saber o que tinha acontecido teria que seguir em frente, não só por ela mesma, mas pelo seu pai, pela sua mãe. Sacrifícios tinham que ser feitos. Com uma lagrima nos olhos e com um medo que ela nunca tinha sentido na vida, ela abaixou a varinha se se encostando a uma arvore.

- Desisto – Ela falou abaixando a cabeça e sentindo seu corpo sendo paralisado

Um silencio entre as duas, os passos de Bellatrix próximos e ameaçadores era a única coisa que ela poderia ouvir além dos feitiços sendo lançados e dos barulhos que faziam as aparatações.

Kate podia perceber que os comensais estavam sendo vencidos ou se deram por vencidos e estavam fugindo. Um cheiro horrível chegou próximo dela, era o hálito de Bellatrix, as narinas dela percorriam o rosto até chegar o ouvido de Kate.

- Tão fraca quanto sua mãe –Ela sussurrou no ouvido de Kate se afastando com um sorriso medonho e maléfico – E tão solitária também. Quando eu a matei, pelo menos, ela não tinha lagrima nos olhos, mas tudo bem pode decepcioná-la, você irá encontrar logo ela.

- Lave sua boca para falar da minha mãe – Kate respondeu com raiva entre os dentes

- Só porque ela se tornou uma perdedora por ter ficado com o seu papai que te rejeitou a sua vida inteira e que nem está aqui para ver o último suspiro da filhinha dele? Tenho dó de matar pessoas como você sabia? – Bellatrix se aproximou cara a cara com ela - Tão inútil, se ainda você fosse alguma coisa.

Kate não pensou duas vezes e cuspiu na cara dela

- Mal amada, você só faz isso porque ele não quis ficar com você.

- E também não quis ficar com a sua mãe – Bellatrix retrucou e saiu dançando na frente de Kate – E também não vai ficar com ninguém porque tudo que ele constrói eu vou destruir. Tudo bem que ele não fez isso com você, ninguém fez isso com você. A gente só soube da sua existência por causa dos seus incríveis poderes, mas olha eles não estão fazendo nada agora. Você vai morrer do jeito que veio ao mundo, de um modo escondido, sem lembranças, sem choro, sem piedade, rejeitada, sozinha.

Kate engoliu o seco observando ela.

Kim ficou seguro de que todos os comensais tinham ido embora. Molly tinha levado Tonks para um abrigo, assim como Fleur tinha levado Gina. Lá estavam apenas os homens da Ordem da Fênix e Hermione. Severo não tirava os olhos de Hermione chorando sem parar junto com Harry que parecia estar descarregando 17 anos de angustias e medo no corpo do amigo.

Era a culpa dele, mas parecia faltar alguma coisa.

- Avada Kedrava – O grito da voz que todos reconheceriam de longe entrou no meio do choro de todos os que estavam em volta de Ron.

A risada de Bellatrix foi o suficiente para todos eles buscarem entre eles mesmos o rosto de Kate, desejando que ela estivesse entre eles e que aquele grito fosse para um pássaro, para um animal ou até um trouxa na rua.

A risada continuava. Severo correu da onde vinha o grito. Hermione não sabia o que fazer, o seu coração estava batendo mais forte do que o imaginado, não era possível tanta desgraça em um dia só. Harry não conseguia se levantar, mas seu choro tinha parado e tornado uma cara assustada. Atrás de Severo estava Remus, Kim, Sirius e Aberforth.

Severo não pensou em mais nada ao ver o corpo dela caído e o sorriso de Bellatrix escondido na arvore. Kate estava com o seu corpo praticamente sentado no chão apoiado na árvore sem vida. Bellatrix estava lá, mas nenhum deles conseguiu lançar se quer um feitiço.

- Presente de Natal adiantado – Bellatrix falou

- Avada Kedrava – Severo gritou com toda a raiva interna que ele tinha dentro de si por anos e anos guardados, mas foi em vão, pois o feitiço acertou em um graveto que caiu no chão, próximo a menina. A mulher tinha desaparecido a tempo e um novo silencio se instalou no lugar.

- Diz que não foi ela – Harry falou balançando a cabeça para si mesmo

Fred colocou a mão no ombro do amigo tentando dar algum tipo de coragem para ele. Hermione viu a cena e segurou a respiração se levantando, sem deixar de observar Ron, parecia que se ela se virasse nunca mais o veria.

Não veria mais os três juntos, como estavam agora, mesmo com o ruivo morto. Naquele momento ela se lembrou de tudo que os três viveram até aquele momento, da amizade, das brigas, das confissões, da ajuda, dos planos, do menino que estava sentado junto a Harry no Expresso de Hogwarts no primeiro ano. Aquele menino que sorria timidamente ao lado de Harry Potter e tinha um coração tão grande quanto a sua idiotice em fazer piadas engraçadas com tudo, quanto mais com a mania de estudo de Hermione, mas agora parecia que outra pessoa precisava dela, alguém que estava vivo por fora, mas morto por dentro.

Severo caminhou até o corpo. Remus e Sirius seguravam o coração na mão sem saber o que fazer, Sirius colocou as mãos na cabeça observando a cena e tentando evitar não querer ver um momento daqueles.

Severo passou a mão primeiramente no cabelo da filha, colocando-os atrás da orelha. Ele suspirou olhando para o chão. Ele estava abaixado e tão próximo do chão que queria se enterrar ali, Hermione estava chorando pelo amigo, que morreu por causa dele e ele estava ali, fazendo algo que não teria volta que ele poderia acabar naquele momento, mas que o seu ego e seu senso realístico jamais o deixariam. O sacrifício teria que ser feito. Severo apertou os olhos para respirar fundo e continuar.

Kate estava com sua expressão de sempre, os olhos fechados, a boca meio aberta.

Severo levantou o corpo de Kate em seu próprio colo, sem nenhuma dificuldade, sem olhar para ninguém. Severo desejou que tivesse feito isso com a sua filha desde o dia em que nasceu, mas só naquele estado ele estaria fazendo algo assim pelo menina. Uma menina que sofreu tudo que os pais escolheram e que agora não tinha mais escolha.

- Aonde você vai? – Sirius perguntou extremamente preocupado

- Dar um enterro digno a minha filha – Severo respondeu sem olhar para nada

Hermione não sabia o que fazer. Seu coração estava lá com Ron que morreu inocentemente tentando proteger ela, mas lá estava Severo levando o corpo da sua filha morto nos braços. Sem olhar para ninguém e se afastando, talvez para sempre. Hermione tinha perdido o amigo, o amor da sua vida e uma menina que o destino jogou em sua vida para que ela entendesse que o mundo é muito mais frágil do que os livros antigos da biblioteca. Do que até mesmo uma guerra poderia prever.

Hermione correu até ele, porque não podia deixá-lo sozinho e também não poderia ficar ali sem a presença dele para apoiar sobre a morte de Ron. Os dois se precisavam, se completariam naquele momento, embora o seu medo fosse de que ele nunca mais voltasse lhe deixando sem nada, sem chão. Sua vida tinha sido despedaçada naquela batalha.

Ele olhou para ela que colocou a mão em seu ombro observando Kate nos seus braços.

- Eu estou com você – Hermione falou entrelaçando o seu braço no dele

Os dois aparataram junto com Katerine no colo.

* * *

><p>Capítulo curto, mas intenso. Acho que foi a primeira luta intensa que eu escrevi aqui. Espero que tenham gostado.<p>

A vida do casal não vai ficar fácil, com a morte do Ron, será muito obvio o motivo dos comensais quererem ir atrás de Snape, mas também de Hermione.

Enquanto a Kate, foi necessário,mas prometo não decepcionar no final. Lembre-se dos últimos três capítulos que será muito esclarecedor.

**Quero reviews, mesmo que for para me matar. Estou curiosa para saber o que vocês acharam do capítulo. :) **


	54. Separação

Capítulo XXXXXIV: Separação

* * *

><p>Hermione abriu os olhos sentindo que havia um quilo de área dentro dele, o sono, a preguiça, o cansaço do corpo. Tudp estava ali e ela não sabia o porque, mas logo ao sentir seu rosto mais pesado do que o comum e seus olhos mais inchados do que o normal, logo percebeu que tudo aquilo era a ressaca do seu choro, que foi incontrolável até Severo a fazer beber a força uma poção para dormir, praticamente para apagá-la.<p>

Novamente eles estavam naquele apartamento, mas Hermione estava no quarto de solteiro,onde Kate costumava dormir, logo se lembrou da briga que os dois tiveram quando aparataram com Kate e ela descobriu que havia muito mais do que uma morte ali. Ela suspirou e logo pensou em Ron, ele não tinha saído da sua cabeça, assim como as conseqüências da sua morte.

Ela jamais olharia para a família Weasley sem saber que o menino estava morrendo por ela. Ainda mais morrendo por uma mentira que ela tinha contado, se ela tivesse dito a verdade, seria muito melhor, ele certamente desejaria a sua morte e não a sua vida. Hermione se virou na cama, no limite de espaço que tinha, encostando a testa na parede e se cobrindo ainda mais com o edredom. Tinha o cheiro de Kate.

Hermione suspirou, tinha se envolvido psicologicamente demais com a menina, desde o dia que soube que ela estava trancada dentro de um quarto na mansão Black. Naquele dia ela só queria tirar uma menina frágil de lá e hoje ela estava encarando um dos piores sentimentos que poderia encarar, o pior que a morte era saber que uma pessoa era predestinada aquilo, ainda mais Kate, parecia que sua vida foi feita para aquele momento desde que sua mãe morreu.

Ela tinha tudo, mas de repente, como algo planejado ela tinha caído na guerra, antes mesmo de Sirius e Remus entrar em sua casa, mas sim quando sua mãe resolveu morrer sem proteger ela. Natalie podia escolher ficar ao lado da filha, mas preferiu morrer, talvez para proteger a filha de Voldemort, mas não do mundo que a esperava.

Era muitos pensamentos para a cabeça de Hermione, para Severo deveria ser ainda mais pesados, mas Hermione não poderia sair dali. Levantar seria encarar os fatos de frente e ela não estava preparada para isso e Severo sabia que seria difícil.

Ele não pregou os olhos de noite observando, mesmo com a neve lá fora, as ruas, buscando por algo, até mesmo uma solução. Sabia que entre seus problemas, que tinha uma pessoa que ele amava sofrendo dentro de um quarto, tinha uma família que tinha perdido um filho por causa de sua traição e tinha uma filha, morta ou bem pior que isso.

Severo percebeu na batalha que os comensais são instruídos a fazer ele sofrer, mas não a matá-lo e isso era um perigo para humanidade, principalmente porque seria um sinal de que Voldemort teria descoberto um dos segredos que Snape não tinha revelado para ninguém, mas isso seria só uma suposição, Voldemort ainda estava tentando abrir o tumulo.

Severo pegou sua varinha na mão. Observando-a, mesmo com todos acontecimentos haviam muitas coisas guardadas na sua cabeça, para serem contadas aos poucos, porque mesmo mudando de lado não poderia acabar com os planos, mas tinha que admitir que até ele se esqueceu algumas coisas e fez promessas em vão. Ilusões. Hermione estaria sofrendo agora e se antecipando para o que sofreria mais para frente. Ronald foi o primeiro dos seus amigos a morrer. Haveria outro. Haveria ele também.

Olhou para dentro do apartamento se lembrando que prometeu para Kate e Hermione que queria ser feliz e seria feliz, até se imaginou ali, sem guerra, sem problemas, sem vida dupla, com elas. Severo engoliu o seco e logo concluiu o motivo de Voldemort ser tão forte: ele não tinha este tipo de preocupação e ao mesmo tempo ser tão fraco: ele tinha Natalie em seus pensamentos.

Severo suspirou. Não podia ficar ali parado, observando o mundo e repensando em soluções, teria que encarar a vida, já tinha encarado o súbito plano de sua filha, que neste momento estava morta. Agora precisava encarar Hermione, a família Weasley e uma ordem da fênix que precisava dele e principalmente do apartamento.

Severo fez uma magia e de repente todas as fotos sumiram, vestígios de Kate, vestígios de Natalie, eram poucos detalhes, mas para Severo ficaria um vazio. Ele olhou para o sofá e se lembrou de Hermione encostada em suas pernas quando lhe disse que queria ser feliz com ela. Balançou a cabeça tirando as lembranças da sua cabeça, sua nova lembrança eram dos gritos histérico dela horas antes.

Ele abriu a porta do quarto que Kate dormia. Ela tinha deixado claro que não ia dormir com ele, que ficaria cem metros de distancia dele e ele tentou respeitar o momento de raiva, mas agora eles precisavam conversar com dois adultos.

Hermione ouviu o barulho e se sentiu mais pequena ainda em saber que ele queria conversar, ela não se movimentou, mesmo sentindo que ele tinha sentado na beira da cama e encostou suas mãos no cabelo dela. Ele percebeu que ela estava de olhos vermelhos e inchados.

- Hermione – Severo a chamou calmamente esperando ela falar alguma coisa, mas ela não se mexeu – Por favor, vamos ser um pouco mais amáveis e conversar como gente grande. Sem egoísmo.

- Olha quem está falando em ser amável, gente grande e sem egoísmo – Hermione bufou ainda na mesma posição. Não conseguia ter outra reação com ele, embora ela achava que só um abraço dele seria confortante.

- Hermione, não está sendo fácil para mim. Olhe, eu passei meses me olhando no espelho e me treinando para matar o meu melhor amigo, a única coisa pessoa que me compriendeu do começo ao fim. Passei outros meses sem olhar no espelho e encarar o que eu fiz. Passei anos vendo a minha filha de longe, e outros anos fingindo que ela não existia e este, mesmo assim, é um dos piores momentos da minha vida. E olha que eu não estou falando do passado, de Lillian, Natalie, marca negra. Por favor, seja um pouco mais sensata comigo e pelo menos se vire.

- Você não entende – Hermione virou começando a ficar nervosa

- Eu não vim pra brigar com você –Severo a cortou – Eu vim para ficar com você. Estamos, os dois, em uma situação complicada, mas vai passar, deixe me prometer que irá passar.

Severo estava mentindo. As coisas iriam piorar, mas era a única coisa que poderia oferecer para Hermione naquele momento. Ele já tinha iludido a garota uma vez, duas, três ou até quatro não fariam mais diferença. A ilusão tinha um gosto doce que fazia bem.

Hermione segurou as lagrimas até quando pode, mas não conseguiu mais ao ver os olhos caídos e a expressão abatida de Severo. Ele estava acabado como nunca tinha visto ele antes. Severo quis aproximar sua mão para limpar as lagrimas de Hermione, mas ela fez isso primeiro, se arrumando na cama e se sentando. Severo percebeu a frieza da menina, mas não quis forçar-la. Ela parecia muito jovem para seguir em frente ou ele muito acostumado com desgraças.

- O que vamos fazer? –Hermione o questionou

- Vamos trazer a Ordem para cá – Severo falou olhando para as suas mãos – Aqui é o único lugar seguro que eu posso pensar. Com Kate morta, Voldemort terá um ataque súbito em querer acabar logo com essa guerra, se eu conheço bem, ele vai querer matar cada bruxo envolvido nessa guerra

- Inclusive Bellatrix? – Hermione o questionou

- Embora Bellatrix tenha um amor incondicional por ele e ele a admire muito por isso eu acredito que a morte de Kate seja um bom motivo para ele lhe castigar, mas matar, jamais. Nunca se perde um aliado confiável. Ele já me perdeu, não tem muita gente tão louca do lado dele. A maioria dos comensais atualmente não tem uma idealização na cabeça e sim medo.

- E depois Severo? Nós vamos ter que esperar, não é isso?

- Hermione, eu não sei o que irá acontecer depois. Inicialmente vamos ver como estamos, a morte do Weasley pode ter afetado Harry e a Ordem. Com certeza eles estão loucos por uma vingança, o que é natural, mas eles não estão preparados para isso. Terei que segura-los.

Hermione ao ouvir sobre a morte de Ron abaixou a cabeça colocando as mãos segurando seu cabelo. A culpa,a saudades, a morte próxima, tudo se misturava na cabeça de Hermione. Era o sentimento mais intenso que ela tinha sentido na guerra. Severo pousou a mão no joelho de Hermione tentando passar algum tipo de paz para ela.

- Eu sinto muito pelo seu amigo – Severo falou quase falhando a voz

- Não sente – Hermione falou baixinho – Você não gostava dele

- Eu não desejo a morte para as pessoas, nem mesmo para alguém que nunca me importunou Hermione, ainda mais se essa morte vir por minha culpa, achei que você soubesse disso.

- Estou chegando a conclusão que eu não sei nada sobre você ou sobre mim

Severo engoliu o seco ao ouvir Hermione falando daquele jeito. Ela estava seria, ao mesmo tempo perdida, com a voz fraca.

- Eu me envolvi com você, deixei Ron para traz, eu gostava dele. Eu chorei boa parte do meu sexto ano por causa dele. Eu queria ficar junto dele e agora ele está morto. Morto porque eu mudei os planos. Morto porque eu fiz tudo errado.

Severo segurou o ar ao ouvir ela falando daquele jeito. Ela estava arrependida de se envolver com ele e agora se culpava pela morte do primeiro amor dela. Ela estava certa, eles perderam a noção entre eles, e mudaram os planos.

- Se você não tivesse me procurado eu não teria salvado Kate, estaria ao lado de Voldemort, Kate estaria com vocês, Ron estaria com vocês. As coisas seriam mais fáceis. Hogwarts seria um lugar mais prático de se invadir. De fato, você está certa.

- Mas não podemos mudar o passado professor – Hermione se sentiu estranha por falar daquele jeito com ele, mas ele era e sempre foi seu professor

- Mas podemos mudar o futuro Granger – Severo falou observando ela – Talvez seja melhor a gente ficar do jeito que sempre fomos, uma relação de aluno e professor. Não porque não nos gostamos e desejamos ficar juntos,mas para evitar conflitos, problemas e mortes.

- O que eu sinto é que tudo que eu queria é ficar ao seu lado – Hermione falou deixando as lagrimas rolarem pelo seu rosto – Mas isso nunca vai dar certo. Somos pessoas diferentes, vamos sempre brigar, vamos sempre pensar diferente e as pessoas poderão se machucar com isso.

- Sim – Foi tudo que Severo falou

Se ele queria dar mais ilusões para Hermione ou evitar se preocupar em criar ilusões para deixá-la sozinha, agora ele não tinha mais nenhuma dessas preocupações. Hermione estava se separando dele, não em uma briga, mas em uma conversa sensata, que ele sempre deixou claro: as pessoas que se relacionavam com ele sempre sofriam.

Ela sempre recuou e disse que queria ficar com ele, mas a morte do amigo foi o suficiente para ela desistir da história, da loucura, e do suposto amor. Severo que deu a idéia dos dois se separarem e era o que mais sofria, pois sabia que não haveria um amanhã para mudar a situação e nem um final feliz para ele.

- Eu realmente sinto muito Hermione – Severo se levantou da cama criando forças para esquecer de tudo aquilo - Estou te esperando na sala para encontrar a Ordem. Mesmo nós sendo professor e aluna temos que ir até eles. Você precisa encarar a situação, não há tempo para chorar.

- Me dê um abraço pelo menos – Hermione quase implorou

- Não Hermione, nós precisamos ser fortes pelo o bem de todos – Severo se virou saindo do quarto com vontade de quebrar tudo que estava na sua frente, mas a única coisa que fez foi limpar rapidamente a lagrima que estava caindo dos seus olhos.

Hermione e Severo foram até a mansão fúnebre dos Black. O silencio triste, as caras de choro e pensativas olhavam curiosamente para o casal que não era mais casal. Sirius que antes odiava Snape era o que estava mais preocupado com a situação. Principalmente com Harry que resolveu se trancar no quarto depois da morte do amigo e Sirius resolveu respeitar a situação,assim como Molly se retirou.

Sirius recepcionou Snape com um abraço. Algo inédito e raro no mundo bruxo, que para quem conhecia os dois daria uma ótima capa do Profeta Diário. Snape aceitou o abraço, tinha que se manter firme. Hermione observou a situação e suspirou, Severo iria viver sozinho e ela também. Fleur a amparou e ela buscou com os olhos Molly.

- Black, só estou aceitando o seu abraço porque não estou nos meus melhores dias

- Eu só estou lhe dando um abraço por este motivo – Sirius falou

- Estão todos aqui?

- Praticamente, estávamos quase indo atrás de você. Pensamos que você tinha feito algo.

- Algo do tipo – Aberforth entrou na conversa – Ter ido atrás de Bellatrix

- Ainda não meu caro – Severo falou confiante – Mas a hora dela está próxima.

- Eu sei que está – Sirius falou confortando o agora amigo

- Sirius, reúna todos. Vamos ter que sair daqui.

- Não temos para onde ir – Sirius falou – Ainda mais na situação que Harry, Molly e Tonks se encontram

- Temos sim. Nós vamos para o meu apartamento trouxa, aquele que você foi fazer uma visitinha. Ele é o único lugar que eu confio por enquanto – Snape falou olhando para Aberforth – E você, volte para a sua casa. O plano de Hogwarts não morreu com Kate.

Minerva apareceu no corredor, com os olhos vermelhos e com um alivio de observar Snape. Ela que era uma mulher forte e tradicionamente inglesa, foi até ele o abraçando.

- Eu sinto muito – Minerva falou com uma voz baixa

Severo revirou os olhos. Ela estava com pena dele, mas naquele dia até ele mesmo estava com pena de si mesmo. Tudo tinha ido para água baixo. Minerva deve ter falado outras coisas, mas ele não pensou nisso, pensou onde estaria Molly Weasley, ele precisava se desculpar com ela, assim como falar com Harry.

- Minerva, se recomponha – Severo falou com sua voz autoritária – Estamos em guerra. Sirius reúna os outros, eu vou conversar com a senhora Weasley e com o Potter.

Sirius ia dizer alguma coisa, mas ele não deixou e logo subiu. Monstro apareceu no seu caminho com uma cara curiosa para Severo Snape. Logo quando o viu se encolheu em um canto, com medo dele, de olhar para os seus olhos

- O que foi? – Severo falou de um jeito como se estivesse de mau humor.

- Nada senhor – Monstro falou saindo correndo pelas escadas

- Monstro – Severo o chamou e ele parou no mesmo lugar que estava – Volte aqui

- Sim – Monstro voltou como um cachorro que fez coisa errada – O que acontece?

- Monstro não pode falar – O elfo estava praticamente se torturando

- Não fale, apenas diga que está tudo bem

- Esta tudo bem senhor – Monstro falou se encolhendo na parede – Se não tiver o monstro foi instruído em procurar o senhor.

Severo não sabia se ficava aliviado ou com mais medo do que estava acontecendo, mas não deveria pensar nisso agora, cada problema em seu tempo, primeiro falaria com Harry e depois com Molly.

Quando ele abriu a porta do quarto observou Harry deitado na cama no quarto do seu padrinho, olhando para o teto, o quarto todo enfeitado com símbolos de Hogwarts, Grifinoria. Severo percebeu a foto dos Marotos, de Sirius com Lily entre outras no quarto, mas o que Harry se entretia era com os céus de estrelas conjurado em cima da cama.

- Potter – Snape falou quase sem coragem – Posso entrar?

Severo se sentia um idiota em fazer aquele tipo de pergunta

- Não sabia que você tinha voltado – Harry quase deu um pulo na cama

- Eu acabei de chegar – Severo falou suspirando se aproximando dele – Precisamos sair daqui

- Achei que tinha ido atrás de Bellatrix – Harry falou aliviado – Seria injusto da sua parte

- Guarde essa raiva para mais tarde – Severo ainda odiava o senso de heroísmo que estava em Harry – Agora temos que nos focar em como entrar em Hogwarts e nas horcruxes,mas antes disso, nós vamos passar a noite fazendo alguns testes de oclumencia, como nos velhos tempos.

- Por que? – Harry perguntou rapidamente

- Porque você precisa disso e vai precisar muito mais daqui em diante. Você pode não sentir dores na sua cicatriz, mas você precisa fechar qualquer informação que tenha na sua cabeça.

- Eles, os comensais nos encontram por causa dela não é mesmo?

- Não Harry, se não eles teriam nos encontrado naquele apartamento. Que será lá que nós estaremos, mas agora,Voldemort voltará a lhe perseguir e usará sua mente mais do que nunca e ele não poderá saber de algumas coisas que estarão ai daqui em diante.

- Que coisas?

- Segundo minhas fontes, você sonhará com elas – Severo estava irritado com o que estava falando para o garoto – Olhe Potter, também é uma grande loucura para mim. Se apronte

Severo se levantou, mas Harry não queria que a conversa terminasse assim

- Professor, eu não queria que tivesse acontecido tudo isso e nem que Kate tivesse em perigo, se eu tivesse levado-a para casa depois que a resgatei nada disso estaria acontecendo.

Severo se virou para Harry. O garoto estava se culpando, sendo nobre, como a mãe dele. Severo voltou e se sentou na cama ao lado dele, com vontade de lhe dizer o que estava acontecendo, mas se segurou, ele ainda não estava preparado.

- É muito bom saber que Lily deixou um herdeiro – Severo falou seus pensamentos em voz alta – Não se culpe Harry, sinta a dor de perder seu amigo, mas não se culpe pela Kate. Pessoas tem suas escolhas e ela fez a dela.

- Por isso ela me segurou e me disse todas aquelas coisas. Ela tinha planejado tudo – Harry sussurrou

- Você tem seu padrinho para conversar sobre seus sentimentos Harry, mas seja lá o que ela tenha lhe dito, com certeza é verdade e foi verdadeiro. Em anos de observação, eu nunca vi os olhos dela daquele jeito perto de algum homem, o que para mim era muito bom até aparecer você. Quando você tiver filhos, você entenderá. Não precisamos ser presentes, para ter vontade de matar qualquer pessoa que os façam mal.

- Você irá matar Bellatrix

- Com toda certeza do mundo – Severo estava convicto disso – E irei para Askaban muito feliz

Harry tentou dar um meio sorriso enquanto Severo se levantava, antes de abrir a porta Severo observou Harry olhando para ele e se lembrou do primeiro dia que viu o garoto em Hogwarts, ele já não tinha mais nada de garoto, era um homem.

- Eu não culpo pela morte do Ron – Harry falou antes que ele saísse – Nem você nem Hermione

- Isso já não está mais em questão Harry – Severo falou com uma dor no peito aquilo e saiu antes que voltasse para aquela cama e desabafasse com o filho do Potter. Já estava satisfeito de humilhações para aquele dia. Tinha que guardar o resto de sua paciência para Molly Weasley

Quando Severo abriu a porta desejou não ter aberto e voltado para baixo e buscado um outro momento para falar com ela, ele poderia simplesmente não falar, mas o seu ego de homem precisava se desculpar com ela. Ela perdeu o filho, por causa dele, e era o mínimo que ele poderia fazer.

Ela estava alisando uma das blusas que ele achava ridículas que ela fazia para os Weasley. Parecia que aquela tinha algo especial, com certeza era de Ron. Era o segundo filho que ela tinha perdido na guerra, e como o pensamento de Severo era certo: cada filho que ia embora era uma dor pior,talvez Ron por ser o homem caçula era muito pior do que ele poderia imaginar.

- Severa Weasley – Severo a chamou

- Severo – Ela ficou surpresa dele estar ali ainda mais o vendo abrir a porta e a fechá-la – Te mandaram aqui para me dar uma bronca como um professor e me fazer descer?

- Não, claro que não – Severo parecia envergonhado sem saber como escolher as palavras certas, mas ela estava fazendo isso por ele

- Severo, acho que eles não conseguem nos entender – Ela começou a falar olhando para a blusa do filho – É difícil explicar o que é perder algo tão próximo de nós. Ron era o filho mais tímido, o mais apegado a mim,o que mais precisou de atenção e carinho. Ele não saia da minha saia até os nove anos de idade. Como vou entender que ele não está mais aqui? Você deve saber disso, você viu sua filha crescer de longe e de repente ela estava próxima de você

- E se foi – Severo completou a frase com angustia – Molly, minha dor não é igual a sua, eu realmente sinto muito pelo Ronald, não como professor, mas como uma pessoa que entende o que é uma perda e também por um ex comensal que sabe como as coisas funcionam e que ele morreu por uma fatalidade.

- Eu sei que ele morreu por uma fatalidade. Artur me contou o que aconteceu – Molly falou olhando para Severo pela primeira vez – Mas espero que pelo menos vocês façam valer a pena

Os olhos inchados daquela mulher com os dele fizeram Severo viajar um pouco em seus sentidos até perceber o que ela tinha falado, tentou assimilar, tentou compreender, mas não conseguiu formular algo interessante, a não ser a idéia de que ela sabia o motivo da morte.

- Não me olhe com essa cara, não era difícil de saber o que estava acontecendo entre vocês dois e de como, mesmo você com essa fama de mal e detestável, tinha medo de como as pessoas reagiriam ao saber. Mas estava na cara desde o principio e você vindo aqui só comprovou isso.

Severo estava com vontade de se enterrar ali mesmo.

- Não fique com vergonha de seus sentimentos. A sociedade nos julga de qualquer jeito e mesmo assim devemos viver, não devemos perder tempo com isso. Artur também sabe, e saiba que ele não lhe culpa também, porque sabemos que no fundo Ron sabia o que estava fazendo.

- Não, não sabia – Severo falou perdendo a voz em um tom desesperador – Na mesma noite Hermione tinha desmentido para ele

Severo se pegou também se sentindo culpado pela morte do garoto.

- Com palavras a gente diz o que quiser, mas os olhos e as atitudes nos desmentem e embora o senhor acredite que o meu filho não era uma das pessoas mais inteligentes e sabias de Hogwarts, não precisa ser nenhum expert em relacionamentos para saber o que era verdade nessa história.

- Eu realmente sinto muito – Severo estava sem palavras, do mesmo jeito que entrou lá

- Eu realmente sentirei muito se a morte do meu filho for em vão. Severo, pessoas morrem todos os dias, não foi o meu primeiro filho, eu estava preparada para isso, pelo menos estou tentando me enganar sobre isso. Minha família não será repleta de felicidade, haverá saudades, sempre, mas pelo menos, eu vou ver em vocês que algo bom meu filho fez. Alias, algo bom ele já fez, morreu por um sentimento nobre.

Severo apenas concordou com a cabeça. Na hora pensou no que tinha acontecido com Hermione a pouco tempo antes e teve vontade de chorar, mas agora tinha percebido o motivo dela ser tão amada, ele que deveria estar a consolando e não ela.

- Não sei o que aconteceu com a sua filha, não sei se ela realmente com a chance de poder escolher a sua morte se ela escolheria nos deixar agora, mas sei que você esta passado por muita coisa Severo. Não deixe se abater, nós precisamos de você, independente do que aconteça.

- E eu estarei aqui – Severo falou assumindo a sua responsabilidade de um jeito que nunca tinha assumido – Obrigado Molly

- É muito bom saber que existe um coração ai dentro Severo – Molly sorriu para ele – Eu sempre confiei no talento de Dumbledore em escolher os seus companheiros, sem dúvidas sempre existiu um sentimento nobre dentro de você para que ele tenha sido tão fiel.

Severo já não era um homem das trevas, ele tinha luz em volta dele. Coisa bem diferente do que estava acontecendo com Voldemort.

Depois de saber o que tinha acontecido na floresta, ele já tinha torturado, humilhado, batido com suas próprias mãos em Bellatrix, mas nada fazia o seu ódio passar.

Lá estava ele na mesma posição de sempre, observando o mundo por uma grande janela. Pensando em tudo que havia acontecido, embora Bellatrix alegasse que ela não era sua filha e sim uma traidora que estava tentando lhe enganar, seus olhos e principalmente uma parte do seu corpo que ele raramente usava diziam ao contrario, dizia que ela era fruto de algo dele com Natalie. Algo, que ele poderia chamar até de amor, pois isso foi o suficiente para que a menina jamais tivesse medo dele. Ela o respeitava, entendia sua parte, seus conceitos, falava sem medo. Voldemort se lembrou que ela se preocupou com ele quando a primeira vez que o viu.

Mas agora tanto importava. Ela estava morta. Morta porque ficou do lado errado, porque a levaram para o lado errado e ele nunca conseguiu mudar isso. Talvez esse seria o plano de Natalie, o deixar longe da filha deles para que ela não se machucasse com a guerra, mas agora a Ordem da Fênix a colocou nisso e ela estava morta.

- Milord, me chamou? - Peter, como sempre covarde, ia conversar com o Lorde das Trevas mais encolido de medo do que qualquer outro comensal

- Coloque ela na prisão por enquanto - Voldemort olhou com desdem para o corpo quase desacordado de Bellatrix

Narcisa neste momento entrou na sala e ficou chocada com o estado da irmã. Logo pensou no que tinha acontecido e encarou o mestre

- Ela a matou - Voldemort falou fitando os olhos de Narcisa - Por causa da Ordem, daqueles benditos bruxos.

- Não conseguiram pegar o Snape novamente?

- Eu ainda não me interesso por ele. Apenas pela menina, quero ela para mim. Mas não agora, no momento certo - Voldemort se aproximou de Narcisa - Narcisa, você se monstrou uma comensal muito fiel a mim, aos nossos propositos e isso é importante para a nossa causa, mas não há mais tempo para esperar. Vou a Hogwarts buscar aquela varinha.

- Milord - Narcisa ficou assustada - Não acha que é muito exposição para o senhor?

- Está na hora de me expor - Ele falou pausadamente e pensativo - Narcisa, por que Natalie fez tudo isso?

Narcisa tinha medo de qualquer pergunta relacionada a Natalie, principalmente depois de ver o estado que ficou o corpo da sua irmã

- Milord, ela era uma mulher muito justa e que admirava o senhor, com certeza ela não faria nada de mal, pelo menos não pensaria

- Ela foi embora - Ele falou - E sabia que isso seria algo de mal

- Milord - Narcisa ia falar algo arriscado. Odiava saber demais desta situação - Talvez ela não queria lhe decepcionar, vendo por este lado em relação ao Snape

- Ele era um idiota na vida dela - Voldemort respondeu rápido - Mas você está certa, é óbvio que ela se sentiu acuada, achou que eu faria algo de mal para ela. Ou que não aceitasse a criança.

- Ou que ela ficasse sozinha no caso do senhor ser preso ou morrer - Narcisa o atropelou em seus pensamentos - O senhor sabe que ela gostava muito do senhor e tinha medo que algum dia isso acontecesse, mulheres grávidas ficam deste jeito, mais sensiveis, fugir seria o melhor remédio.

- Acredita que este filho seja meu?

Narcisa poderia contar a verdade para o mestre, dizer tudo que tinha passado na mão da Ordem inclusive de Snape. Falar que Natalie era realmente apaixonada por Snape, mas que guardava um amor enorme por Voldemort por tudo que ele fez por ela e que sim, talvez no fundo, se ele fosse um homem bom eles estariam juntos, mas se lembrou de seu filho, da guerra, da sua história. Se houvesse uma esperança no mundo seria as fraquezas de Voldmort e não a luta insana de Harry Potter.

- Senhor, pelo o que eu percebi da menina. Ela sem dúvidas é a sua filha.

- Era - Ela falou com raiva - Era a minha filha. Agora ela está morta, junto com a sua mãe

- Eu sinto muito senhor - E ela realmente sentia

- Eles também vão sentir - Voldemort falou em um tom ameaçador

* * *

><p>Capítulo overdose de Snape e um pouco de Voldemort. Atualizei super rápido, viu só como reviews ficam são legais?<p>

Bom, claro que ninguém gostou da morte de Kate e todo mundo esperava a de Ron. Acontece,mas como disse seria necessário.

**Reviews! No final de semana eu volto. **

Beijos


	55. Snape descontrolado

Capítulo XXXXXV: Snape descontrolado

* * *

><p>- Não sei o que pensar – Sirius falou para Remus observando Snape e Harry trancados na sacada, enquanto Harry ficava parado, Snape parecia falar muito mais do que o comum - Nenhuma explicação, nenhuma palavra, nenhuma observação.<p>

- Dê tempo ao tempo Sirius – Remus suspirou observando a cena – Severo é um homem inteligente ele sabe o que está fazendo e o que realmente está acontecendo.

- Você não acha que a gente também tem o direito de saber?

- Dependendo do que for - Remus olhou para Sirius – Melhor não

- E Tonks como está?

- Abalada pela morte da amiga – Remus falou olhando para as próprias mãos, incluindo para a sua aliança. Sirius acompanhou os olhos do amigo observando o símbolo do casamento dele – Preciso que cuide dela, o Natal se aproxima e você sabe muito bem o que acontece comigo

- Acho que é muito perigoso você se excluir do mundo agora - Sirius sugeriu para ele – Mas sabe que pode contar comigo, por mim Tonks nem perceberá a sua ausência e sempre terá alguém para ficar com ela.

- Meu filho nunca me verá no dia de Natal - Remus pensou alto demais

- Mas lhe verá-nos outros dias do ano meu amigo – Sirius tentou sorrir para ele –Não fique preocupado com essas coisas, não por enquanto, tenho certeza que seu filho entenderá e terá muito orgulho do pai que tem.

- Desde quando você se tornou assim tão – Remus pensou duas vezes em completar a frase – Maduro?

- Estava me fazendo essa mesma pergunta agora. Estou gostando do Severo, acha que isso seria uma traição ao James? Sabe Remus, se ele tivesse ficado com a Lily,talvez os dois tivessem vivos

- E infelizes separados – Remus completaram o pensamento de Sirius e observou Hermione entrar na sala – Ainda mais porque Severo tem um amor agora. Ou você ainda não percebeu

- Acha mesmo que eles estão juntos? – Sirius também observou a garota que tinha o rosto inchado de chorar

- Não sei agora, mas antes com certeza. O problema que eles devem ter achado que seria um choque demais para todo mundo

- Ele ficar com uma menina que tem a mesma idade que a filha dele? Ou melhor, mais nova? – Sirius falou ironicamente dando uma risada pesada – É algo totalmente normal aluado, porque alguém diria alguma coisa. Ainda mais de Severo que é um homem tão amável e apaixonante.

- Você é estúpido demais – Remus falou brincando e disfarçando a conversa – Mesmo assim não somos nada para julgar eles, ainda mais neste aspecto. As coisas acontecem, se você me apoiou com a Tonks pode aceitar essa situação.

- Estamos parecendo dois velhos fofoqueiros. Vamos parar com isso – Sirius falou se recompondo – Eu não tenho nada que aceitar, a única coisa que eu estou vendo é que quando essa guerra acabar eu será o único solteiro a usufruir do estereótipos de herói.

Hermione tinha falado com Tonks com dor no coração. Ela realmente estava sofrendo muito por causa da morte de Kate, estava se sentindo cada vez mais sozinha e nem percebendo que sua barriga estava crescendo. A família Weasley estava praticamente depressiva, inclusive Molly. Artur fez algo que ninguém esperava, se recuou de tudo e acabou voltando para o Ministério junto com Kingsley e se isolando com ele. Severo percebeu que alguém desejava que ele falasse algo para evitar isso, mas ele entendeu o homem.

Hermione observou a estante de livros notando um pequeno buraco no meio deles. Ela se aproximou. Atrás dela estavam sentados no sofá no sofá Fred e Jorge. Gui e Fleur tinham ido atrás dos pais da menina para saber se eles estavam bem. Gina tinha ficado muito abatida com a morte do irmão, mas estava investindo em Harry Potter. Hermione pode notar a pequena felicidade que a garota sentiu ao perceber que com a morte de Kate ele estaria livre. Quanta ingenuidade. Embora que, Hermione observou ela olhando para a sacada vendo os dois, Gina era uma boa menina que amava muito Harry. Não fazia sofrer, era calma, sem problemas, e só queria ajudar Harry. Era uma formula muito melhor do que fazer Harry feliz do que qualquer membro da família Snape.

Ela percebeu que estava passando dos limites dos seus pensamentos. Estava com algum tipo de magoa de Snape e de Kate, algum tipo de revolta, algo que ela não conseguia entender. Alias, conseguia. Estava triste pela separação e revoltada com o que Kate estava fazendo com todos. Inclusive com Snape. Inclusive com ela. Ela olhou novamente para a janela desejando que Harry a parasse, mas pensando bem, não tinha o que parar. Ela estava morta e ninguém mudaria isso. Não por enquanto.

- Tenho medo do que você esteja pensando - Molly falou sorrindo tristemente para ela - Ele tem muitos livros aqui, não?

- E é muito perfeccionista para deixar um espaço na estante - Hermione falou observando os livros

- Ele deve estar usando com o Harry, querida - Molly falou - Você sabe o que está acontecido lá dentro?

- Não - Hermione suspirou. Ela imaginava o que estava acontecendo, mas desejava que houvesse algo além daquilo – Realmente não faço muito idéia do que os dois estejam conversando, mas realmente espero que seja algo que nos ajude

- Esse apartamento parece muito bonito e bem cuidado para ele ficar aqui sozinho – Molly comentou – Sabe Hermione, eu o observei e percebo que há um homem muito bom por traz daquelas vestes negras. Bom o suficiente para não ficar abatido com a morte da filha

Hermione engoliu o seco e tentou sorrir, mas estava envergonhada com o que tinha acabado de pensar dele e de Kate, antes de qualquer tipo de julgamento que ela fizesse teria que pensar que eles acima de tudo estão sendo fortes. Assim como ela foi ao deixar seus pais, talvez eles sejam um pouco mais autodestruidores. Alias, muito mais.

- Molly, eu não tenho palavras para falar sobre o que aconteceu com o Ronald. Talvez eu não esteja preparada para conversar sobre isso. Estou sendo sincera, mesmo que eu sabia que a dor é toda sua, exclusiva sua, por ele ser seu filho.

- Não quero que você se culpe minha querida. Você sempre foi e sempre será uma parte desta grande família que em vida ou não sempre estará unida – Molly falou tentando animar a garota, mas acabou ficando chateada – Mas nem eu estou preparada para conversar sobre isso. É muito duro perder filhos. Eu fui forte com a morte do Carlinhos, mas com a do Ron me abre um leque de sentimentos estranhos. Tenho medo por Artur principalmente

- Não irá acontecer nada mais com vocês – Hermione se prontificou em falar. Ela tinha certeza absoluta na sua voz, afinal era por isso que muitas coisas estavam acontecendo inclusive que Harry estava ali trancado naquela sacada com Severo.

- Eu espero que você esteja certa e que se ao menos acontecer estejamos preparados, fortes e acima de tudo – Molly fez uma pausa e observou os olhos de Hermione – Unidos

Hermione queria fugir dos olhos de Molly e ao olhar para o lado absorveu a última palavra da mulher olhando para Severo que estava naquele momento olhando para ela. Alguns metros de distancia e um vidro da porta da sacada os separando, mas parecia que os olhos vinham até ela, a aqueciam e depois deixavam uma frieza em seu corpo. Eles não estavam juntos.

- Sei que estou cobrando muito de você hoje – Severo falou desviando o olhar de Hermione – Todos estão nos observando pensando seriamente se eu estou do lado de vocês ou lhe induzindo a largar tudo.

- Desde quando Severo Snape faz piada ou se importa com Harry Potter? – Harry perguntou olhando para ele com uma cara irônica – Eu estou bem, podemos continuar

- Não há muito mais coisa que eu possa lhe falar – Severo se sentou na cadeira ao lado dele – Agora o trabalho é com você, com a sua concentração, e com a sua personalidade afoita que precisa se aquietar, embora isso seja difícil para um filho de um Potter.

- Dessa vez você não debochou das minhas lembranças – Harry falou observando o professor

- Agora ninguém mais precisa fingir e eu não preciso opor o meu ego de professor.

- Ou o senhor resolveu largar mão a briga com o meu pai?

- Eu recebi nestes dias até abraço de Sirius Black, Harry. Acha mesmo que eu estou me importando com algo deste tipo? Não hoje, não agora. Quem sabe depois posso voltar aos meus velhos conceitos. Por hora, ficamos assim.

- Isso não é reflexo de um desespero não é?

- Por que está me perguntando isso?

- Por que eu teria medo do que está por vir em saber que um homem como você, que viveu uma vida dupla boa parte da vida, se arriscou, sem medo, sem aflições, está desesperado agora

- Não fique Harry – Severo foi simples em sua resposta

- A não ser que a vida tenha se tornando mais bela para o senhor. Geralmente quando temos mais amor à vida, temos mais medo do nosso destino. Dumbledore uma vez me disse isso quando tentou insinuar que eu e a Hermione tínhamos algo.

Severo arqueou a sobrancelha com a declaração de Harry

- Eu não tinha nada com ela. Ela sempre foi minha amiga – Harry respondeu rápido se esclarecendo com o professor – Espero que o senhor tenha falado com ela, eu não consegui conversar muito sobre os últimos acontecimentos. Eu não tinha muita coisa para falar para ela, tenho medo que no fundo ela ache que a culpa é minha. O que eu também ém deveria estar aqui comigo.

- Você pode ter uma cicatriz na testa, ser um excelente aluno de defesa contra as artes das trevas e ter um talento nato com quadribol, mas ninguém lhe segue por estes motivos. Ninguém está aqui por estes motivos Harry. Estamos aqui por que nos disseram que você seria a paz que o mundo bruxo desejou. Alguns estão aqui porque gostam de você. Quando você conheceu Hermione e o menino Weasley eles nem sabiam quem era você.

- Não Severo, a única que me conheceu assim foi Kate.

- Não Harry, eles não sabiam que você era o escolhido. Nem você sabia. Você ficou sabendo por Dumbledore, quando Sirius quase morreu. Obvio que a Katerine nunca teve noção dessas coisas, Harry nem você tem noção do quem você é

- Então quem eu sou? – Harry perguntou sabendo que havia algo oculto dentro daquela frase

- Tudo ao seu tempo. Você ouviu isso no seu quinto ano quando Dumbledore lhe contou que apenas um poderia viver, então espere, que aos poucos as coisas viram – Severo se levantou em meio a um suspiro – Agora vamos sair daqui antes que um deles venha me torturar para falar o que eu fiz com você aqui e o motivo.

- E qual o motivo disso tudo? O que terá de tão importante que Voldemort não pode saber?

- Seus próximos passos – Severo falou pausadamente – Eu não sei para onde eles vão, mas eles irão a um lugar que Voldemort não poderá sentir, não poderá pensar e nem se quer imaginar

- Atrás da espada, de uma horcruxe, de um mestre de varinhas?

- Harry, eu vou me odiar muito por falar isso, mas hoje você esta insistente, fez um bom trabalho e merece isso – Severo ia se aproximar do garoto,mas algo o parou

"Não faça isso"

Severo olhou para os lados buscando a voz. Desperado, olhou e não tinha nada. Virou-se e encostou-se ao parapeito da sacada olhando a rua lá embaixo. Não havia nada além da neve branca espalhada pela calçada.

- O que aconteceu? – Harry falou

Sirius já ficou alarmado na sala levantando. Não escutava o que estava acontecendo, mas viu Severo agir como um desesperado e sentiu que parecia que algo ia acontecer. Severo olhou bravo para Harry com vontade de gritar e esmurrar alguém.

Harry esperou o professor dizer alguma coisa, mas aos poucos ele foi se acalmando.

- Harry, realmente espero que você resolva isso – Severo saiu andando e finalmente saiu da sacada.

Harry saiu atrás dele saindo também. Sirius, Fred, Jorge, Gina ficaram alarmados.

- Isso o que? – Harry retrucou

- Você vai entender – Severo passou pela estante observando o buraco nela e bufou mais uma vez olhando para os lados, buscando alguma coisa.

- Você está ficando louco? – Sirius falou – Vocês passam horas dentro daquela sacada e você sai assim, deste jeito perturbado?

- Vou dar uma volta – Severo ignorou o que eles estavam fazendo e andou até a porta abrindo e a batendo com força

- Ele vai do jeito trouxa? – Fred questionou a situação

Harry apenas balançou a cabeça e foi atrás de Hermione. Sabia que ela estava em um dos quartos, quando abriu o que supostamente um dia ela dividia com Snape, lá estava Tonks, Remus e Molly conversando calmamente. Harry sorriu e fechou a porta deixando os três sem entender nada.

- Harry o que está acontecendo? – Gina se atreveu a ir atrás dele

- Me deixe em paz Ginerva – Harry estava com os nervos alterados, queria saber o que estava acontecendo e descontaria em qualquer pessoas que aparecesse na sua frente e essa pessoa foi Gina.

Sirius estranhou o comportamento do afilhado e foi atrás dele, mas não houve tempo para eles conversarem ou trocarem se quer uma palavra. Harry fechou a porta do outro quarto com violência

- Você vai me contar o que está acontecendo – Harry falou com a mesma agressividade que falou com Ginerva, mas agora com um tom ameaçador – Eu sei que está acontecendo alguma coisa, se ele não quer me contar você tem que me contar. Não posso ficar aqui perdido ouvindo indiretas que eu não entendo. Agora a pouco ele agiu que nem um louco lá na sala.

Hermione ficou assustada com o jeito de Harry, mas parecia já esperar por algo assim.

- Eu sei que é muito rápido para a gente pensar nas coisas, Ron morreu, as coisas não serão a mesma coisa. Meus pais morreram, minha suposta namorada morreu, meu melhor amigo morreu. Eu tenho direito de saber o que está acontecendo. Não é possível que vocês queiram me poupar de algo mais torturador do que saber que todo mundo que se aproxima de mim simplesmente morre.

- Harry se acalme – Hermione respirava com dificuldade. Ela se levantou para ficar da altura de Harry tentando observar os olhos verdes brilhantes que estavam arregalados de tanto nervosismo e ao mesmo tempo tão fúnebres, Harry havia chorado muito e parecia que ninguém tinha percebido.

- Não consigo me acalmar – Harry gritou com toda a sua força e depois respirando forte, dando alguns passos para traz até bater seu corpo na porta. Ele colocou os punhos nos olhos, apertando para que o choro ficasse lá dentro e não viesse para o seu rosto,mas não deu.

Hermione se aproximou do amigo passando a mão nos cabelos revoltos, carinhosamente, tentando acalmar as aflições de Harry. Harry sentia a mão de Hermione e tentou se acalmar, ela não tinha culpa daquilo tudo, mas ela era a única que tinha sobrado. Embora tivesse Sirius, ele não entendia como era. Ele não conseguia entender Harry, não ainda.

Harry abraçou a amiga, desajeitado e fortemente. Tentando destravar tudo que estava dentro dele. Hermione mesmo sentindo quase enforcada pelo abraço, apenas tentou confortá-lo. Harry chorava como uma criança e Hermione também não se conteve e começou a chorar com ele. Se alguém os visse iriam pensar que eram duas crianças, dois imaturos,mas ali, na verdade era o choro de que tinha muita maturidade para entender as coisas.

- Hermione, até ele está desesperado – Harry falou no meio do choro – O que vamos fazer?

- Harry, Severo tem os problemas dele. Se acalme, não era com você.

- Então era com quem? Eu sei que o que aconteceu com Kate.

- Harry, você não sabe o que aconteceu com ela – Hermione falou se afastando – Por isso ele está assim, por isso você precisa ficar calmo e por isso precisamos ser fortes.

- Por que você está me falando isso? – Harry estava tentando acalmar os dois

- Porque você é o escolhido e precisa ter calma. Existem pessoas lá fora que precisam de você Harry e não tem como fugir disso

Harry entendeu o recado e ficou em silencio. Não quis conversar com ninguém, assim como não quis comer e nem quis olhar se quer para a cara de alguém. Ficou naquele mesmo quarto, deitado e sendo acobertado por Hermione dizendo que ele precisava de uma noite de sono.

De fato era o que ele realmente precisava. Aos poucos, os moradores da casa foram se acalmando e indo dormir também, menos Hermione que ficou na sala fingindo que estava lendo,mas de fato estava preocupada com Severo que tinha saído e não tinha voltado mais.

Ela ouviu Sirius contar para Remus o que o homem tinha feito horas antes e o quanto perturbado estava e deixou ela mais ansiosa para a chegada do homem,estava com planos de que se ele não chegasse iria atrás dele. Estava com medo de que tivesse acontecido alguma coisa.

Hermione ficou no escuro, apenas com a meia luz feita pela sua varinha para ler o livro, quando Harry apareceu suando na sala e pálido. Ele olhou para Hermione engolindo o seco e calmamente sentando ao seu lado.

- Hermione, eu tive um sonho estranho – Ele falou quase tremulo

Hermione apenas olhou para ele esperando que ele falasse o que estava acontecendo

- Sonhei com um teatro. Com jovens ensaiando. Tinha uma voz me explicando o caminho, como se narrasse uma história. Parecia que essa voz –Harry fez uma pausa tomando coragem para contar – Era da Kate. Eu sei como ir lá, eu acordei, eu acho que eu devo ir lá.

- Vá até lá

- Snape chegou? – Harry a questionou – Preciso falar come ele. Isso pode ser algo de Voldemort, ele podia estar me preparando para isso. Voldemort já fez isso comigo uma vez e quase matou Sirius, ele pode estar usando de um lado fraco e sensível,novamente.

Hermione olhou e desejou matar Severo por não estar ali com ele. Ela fechou o livro e olhou para Harry observando o suor, o rosto assustado e uma flecha de esperança nos olhos dele. Era obvio que não era uma cilada de Voldemort.

- Estou com medo, mas quero ir – Harry completou

- Faça o seguinte – Harry se levantou buscando algo na sua bolsa que estava em outro sofá. Ela pegou o livro que Dumbledore deixou para eles junto com uma pena – Escreva aqui o caminho que ela lhe falou no sonho. Se você não aparecer até o amanhecer iremos atrás de você.

- Mas isso pode ser uma armadilha – Harry falou quase choramingando – Eu estou frágil, fraco

- Harry – Hermione balançou a cabeça não agüentando mais segurar – Vá, não é uma armadilha. Snape estava te preparando para este tipo de contato que Voldemort não pode saber que você vai ter.

Harry se silenciou, se levantou passando a mão no rosto. Olhando para os lados meio confuso, olhou para uma blusa de Fred jogada no sofá e a pegou com a sua varinha

- Vá como um trouxa Harry – Hermione o alertou

- Eu sei – Harry tentou sorrir – Me deseje sorte

Hermione não disse nada apenas sorriu. Quando Harry saiu ela olhou para o livro de volta e percebeu que não houve tempo para Harry escrever qualquer coisa. Ela ficou preocupada, Harry tinha razão,mas tinha certeza que alguém além dela estava de olho nele.

Quando ela relaxou a porta se abriu, Hermione imaginou que era Harry voltando,mas dessa vez era Snape. Com uma cara muito mais abatida do que o comum, os olhos um pouco caído e um passo meio torto. Ele olhou para ela e não disse nada indo até a cozinha.

Hermione notou que ele buscou uma garrafa na geladeira e percebeu que o liquido era parecido com uma vodka. Ele despejou a bebida no copo e voltou para guardar a garrafa. Ela tinha notado que já havia cheiro de álcool ali e teve vontade de gritar com Snape

- Enquanto o senhor estava bebendo por ai, Harry teve um sonho estranho e saiu – Hermione falou ironicamente olhando para o seu livro fingindo não se importar

- Hermione – Severo falou com uma voz roca sentando no sofá – Não há nada que você não saiba até ai e como já sabe, não pode fazer muita coisa

- Mas deveria estar aqui! – Ela perdeu a paciência quase gritando com ele, mas se controlando para não acordar ninguém – Não seja irresponsável logo agora Snape

- Você pensa que é quem para falar assim deste jeito? – Severo falou olhando fixamente para ela, mesmo com os olhos meio caídos – Se esqueceu que a gente decidiu ser professor e aluna novamente? Deve me tratar com respeito

- Não respeito quem foge dos problemas enchendo a cara – Hermione retrucou

Severo tomou o liquido do copo em um só gole colocando o copo na mesinha de centro

- Não estou me importando com o que a senhorita acha – Severo falou tentando se levantar

- Não fale assim comigo – Hermione o puxou. Severo perdeu o equilíbrio e acabou caindo praticamente em cima dela, fazendo ela se esquivar deitar no sofá. Hermione olhou para ele muito mais próxima dela, com o corpo parcialmente coberto pelo o dele. Sentindo o cheiro da bebida, da rua e o empurrou com força.

Severo ficou sem entender o que estava acontecendo. A aproximação dos dois fez ele se lembrar do seu sofrimento por não estar ao lado da garota, mas quando ela o empurrou seus piores pensamentos estavam na sua cabeça e saíram do seu controle

- Fale a verdade, você gostava do menino – Severo falou tentando se reerguer – Aquelas coisas que você falou no quarto eram verdades, ninguém se apaixonaria por mim, você realmente estava me usando, mas fique tranqüila que você conseguiu o que queria.

- Não vou discutir com você sobre meus sentimentos neste estado

- Também – Severo se sentou no sofá olhando para ela de um jeito ameaçador e irônico – O menininho já está morto, o que adianta discutir alguma coisa comigo. Quem perdeu o seu tempo foi você.

Hermione não pensou duas vezes em abrir a mão e dar na cara do seu ex-professor. De mão aberta, com os cinco dedos e com uma força que fez o rosto de Severo dar um giro de quase 390°.

Ela ficou chocada com o que tinha acabado de fazer, assim como o que tinha acabado de ouvir. Não conseguia sair dali, assim como não conseguia segurar as lagrimas. O rosto de Severo voltou a olhar para ela, agora com um olhar mais envergonhado e triste.

- Não é a primeira vez que você faz isso – Severo falou pausadamente

- E o que você vai me fazer? Revidar? – Hermione falou choramingando

- Não Hermione, eu não me encosto a você, esse não é o meu lugar – Severo se levantou olhou para ela sentada - Conversei com a Molly. Ela disse que gostaria que a morte do filho dela valesse à pena.

- Ela sabe? Você contou? – Hermione parecia começar a ficar desesperada

- Diz ela que percebeu desde o começo – Severo ignorou a atitude da menina – O que deveria ser obvio para todos, você sumia comigo, eu me preocupava demais com você, não percebemos, mas já estávamos juntos. As pessoas só não queriam comentar

- Ai meu deus – Hermione colocou a mão na cabeça – Eu já não sabia com que cara olhar para eles, agora eu não sei mais o que fazer. Parece que eu vou passar a vida inteira deste jeito, já bastava Harry saber. Não consigo ter uma conversa decente com ele.

- Ele também disse que não me culpava pela morte do amigo – Severo a interrompeu

- Por que está me dizendo tudo isso?

- Para você tentar se culpar menos e tiver uma boa noite de sono – Severo se virou ignorando qualquer tipo de reação dela, ela apenas viu o professor sair da sacada

- Nós não vamos atrás do Harry? – Ela perguntou vendo ele se afastar

- Você sabe que não – Severo entrou no corredor abrindo a porta do quarto

- Me desculpe pelo tapa – Hermione falou, mas ele fechou a porta

Hermione ficou observando olhando para o nada até voltar seus olhos para a estante de livros, notou que não havia mais um espaço entre eles e andou até a prateleiras observando o livro que estava no espaço, onde mais cedo não havia nada, mas ela desistiu de pega-lo.

Em outro lado da cidade, na ponte Milenium, havia uma mulher observando de longe a paisagem de Londres. O vento, a neve, o frio pareciam não abater ela, que estava elegantemente apoiada no parapeito da ponte. Ela vestia um casaco preto pesado que fosse até os joelhos e tinha uma calça preta colada no corpo junto com uma bota que tinha quase até os seus joelhos.

Ela olhava para o horizonte, especialmente para os prédios mais altos que estavam a sua frente. Eles estavam muito longe do que qualquer vista humana normal poderia ver, mas ela conseguia sentir dali cada movimento daquela casa.

- Não podíamos nos encontrar em um bar? - Um homem chegou tremendo de frio do lado dela – Aqui não é um dos lugares mais quentes do inverno londrino.

- Se você colocasse um casaco mais pesado quem sabe não sentiria tanto frio Vitor – A mulher falou sem tirar os olhos dos prédios. O homem estendeu uma pequena pasta para a mulher que se virou para ele e a pegou sutilmente –Obrigada

- Estou com medo do que você está fazendo da sua vida

- Vitor, eu estou morta – Ela falou para ele dando um sorriso – E continue pensando assim

- Aonde você vai? – Ele falou a seguindo ao a verela virar na ponte e começar a andar

- Vou fazer uma visita a sua namorada. Quero ver quais são estes ensaios de madrugada, eles devem ser bons e eu realmente adoro a peça que eles estão fazendo.

O homem parou no meio do caminho ao perceber que ela não estava intencionada a ir com ele a qualquer lugar. Ele apenas balançou a cabeça como uma forma de negação do que a garota estava fazendo enquanto a via sumir pela nevoa e pelo final da ponte.

Victor observou os prédios onde a mulher estava com os olhos focados e suspirou.

* * *

><p>Olá pessoas! Prometi que vinha no final de semana, mas vim com duas horas de atraso rs.<p>

Bom, o capítulo não foi tão denso como os outros, porém foi bacana vai? Teve marotos, Hermione e Severo, Hermione e Harry... Severo e Harry...

Quero saber o que vocês acharam: reviews, reviews, reviews. Se tiver bastante, volto no meio da semana com um capítulo especial com um outro casal ai. :D

Beijos


	56. O Despertar da Primavera

Capítulo XXXXXVI: O Despertar da Primavera

* * *

><p>Harry circulou pelas ruas de Londres tentando se aquecer dentro do seu leve casaco de moletom, não imaginaria que estava tão frio na rua, assim como não se imaginava seguindo um caminho explicado em sonho, mas pelo jeito de Hermione parecia ser certo o que ele estava fazendo.<p>

Embora que, fosse apenas mais uma fantasia sua, pensou ele ao se deparar com o tal teatro. Conseguiu lembrar em flashes sua cabeça, de como as coisas eram principalmente dos cinco ou seis degraus até uma porta de madeira grande.

Harry foi até lá a abrindo e se deparando com um hall escuro com um barulho vago de diversas vozes falando entre si. Harry observou uma escada de caracol que dava até o segundo patamar do local. Era exatamente como o seu sonho.

Avançou alguns passos observando todos os lados, com a varinha próxima da sua mão que estava escondida no seu casaco, mesmo sendo um lugar trouxa tinha que se proteger, mesmo que estando sozinho em um lugar desconhecido sem saber exatamente o que estava fazendo ali.

Harry se aproximou da outra porta e logo se deu de cara com um grande palco. Lá estavam algumas pessoas conversando entre si e nem percebendo o que estava acontecendo, quanto mais na sua entrada. Haviam pessoas na platéia, o que Harry achou estranho por ser àquela hora da madrugada.

Olhou para o lado esquerdo e percebeu que estava vazio aquele espaço, andou algumas fileiras e se sentou observando cada detalhe do local, desde as poltronas cor de vinho, o chão de madeira escura e as paredes negras até cada pessoa que estava no palco. Ele buscava algo, o real motivo dele estar ali.

- A peça se chama O Despertar da Primavera – Uma voz veio atrás de Harry que o fez travar na cadeira, sem nenhum movimento ou reação. Era a voz de Kate, tão viva como antes – Ela é de um escritor alemão. Eles estão ensaiando para o Natal, por isso o horário alternativo

A voz sumiu, quando Harry olhou para traz não havia nada atrás dele, mas ao olhar para o lado voltando sua cabeça para frente. Havia uma garota que ele conhecia muito bem sentada ao seu lado olhando para frente

- Ela não tem uma temática natalina. Ela fala de sexualidade. Não que seja o tema em questão da nossa conversa, mas o interessante da peça é que o caos se passa na primavera, e no final, depois de mortos e feridos, o verão vem como uma esperança. Um recomeço. Isso acontecerá conosco também Harry

- Você está viva – Era a única coisa que Harry conseguiu falar ao tocar no braço dela

- Harry – A menina se virou para ele - Eu só morreria com um feitiço se eu desejasse, se esqueceu, apenas se eu quisesse, e eu te disse que eu não te deixaria sozinho, apenas tive que mudar um pouco a situação.

- Você é uma mentirosa – Harry gritou se levantando, nervoso, irritado, com vontade de bater na primeira pessoa que estava em sua frente.

Os atores jovens do palco pararam tudo que estavam fazendo ao ouvir as palavras de fúria do garoto. Kate apenas balançou a cabeça se levantando e indo atrás dele que estava quase saindo do teatro. Kate pegou na mão dele e o jogou em um canto, próximo de uma escada em caracol do pequeno teatro no subúrbio de Londres

- Você não pode me tratar deste jeito sem ao pior ouvir –Kate tentou ser sensata com Harry que tentou fugir daquele lugar, mas Kate não o soltava – Olha para mim

- Você fingiu que estava morta - Harry gritou – Quando eu mais precisava de você, enquanto você fazia o seu teatrinho o meu melhor amigo morreu, sabia? E foi graças a você que eu não estava próximo dele, porque estava preocupado com você enquanto lutava com Bellatrix. Ron estava certo desde a primeira vez que te viu.

Kate deu alguns passos para traz soltando Harry que ficou sem ar ao falar tanta coisa que estava dentro dele de forma tão rápida e tão intensa. Ele havia se esquecido de respirar. Kate parecia uma pedra de gelo na sua frente. Ela apenas se virou e começou a andar a porta de saída.

- Onde você pensa que vai? – Harry falou involuntariamente

- Já ouvi bastante por hoje Harry – Kate abriu a porta e saiu

Ele viu que ela não estava mais lá e ai percebeu que depois da revolta havia algo diferente dentro dele. Ela não estava morta e isso significava muita coisa, significava que ela estava viva,com ele e que o procurou e que queria conversar com ele.

- O que está acontecendo entre vocês dois? – Harry reconheceu a menina logo de cara. Era a mesma que entrou na casa de Kate quando estavam lá para perguntar se amiga estava bem – Seja lá o a que esta acontecendo vai atrás dela, antes que eu te estupore Potter.

Harry ficou assustado ao ouvir a palavra bruxa na boca da menina que parecia ser muito mais trouxa do que Kate. Olhou para a porta e tinha que admitir que precisasse ir atrás dela, não para pedir inúmeras explicações, mas para agradecer por ela estar viva.

- Katerine – Harry saiu falando entre os dentes.

Harry olhou para os dois lados da rua, mas não tinha ninguém. Ele olhou para traz desesperado buscando alguma dica da menina que tinha acabado de falar com ele.

- Ela está hospedada em um hotel a duas quadras daqui, na frente da ponte Milienium.

- Obrigado – Harry saiu correndo para a ponte Milenium.

Harry correu deixando tudo para traz, deixando seus gritos e com vontade de se jogar naquele grande rio no caso de Kate odiar ele para sempre por sua recepção. Não devia ter falado aquelas coisas, ela estava ali na frente dele, deveria ter aproveitado mais.

Ao virar a rua percebeu que Kate estava andando se protegendo do vento. Ele correu mais ainda e ao pegar ela pelo braço teve que parar um pouco para respirar. Kate olhou para ele sem expressões no rosto. Parecia que ela imaginava que ele faria aquilo.

- Você precisa ser melhor em suas recepções – Foi tudo que ela conseguiu falar ao olhar para frente – Venha, vamos entrar.

Os dois entraram em uma pequena porta logo a frente deles. Kate continuava com as mãos no bolso enquanto Harry ainda tentava manter sua respiração tranqüila, ele não era um grande atleta para ficar correndo desesperado pela rua.

Era um lugar simples, escuro que lembrava a mansão Black. Tinha paredes em tom de bege e um chão de madeira escura. Um homem na recepção estava tão interessado com o futebol na pequena televisão que nem notou a presença deles.

- Consegue subir as escadas? – Kate debochou sem olhar para traz

Harry balançou a cabeça com a ironia da garota e continuou seguindo ela. Até que ela abriu uma porta deixando ela aberta para que ele entrasse. Ao entrar Harry logo fechou a porta atrás dele e analisou o quarto. Kate foi até a cortina abrindo a janela dando de cara para um céu estrelado e gotas de neve caindo. O garoto observou que estavam no escuro, apenas a iluminação da rua trazia alguma luz para o quarto.

- Pelo menos você acreditou que era eu mesma. Eu imaginei que você iria me atacar diversas vezes. Sofia ainda apostou que você cairia no chão desmaiado, mas isso é coisa de quem vê muito filme romântico - Kate falou se virando para ele com um sorriso tímido no rosto - Sei que o que eu estou errada.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? Por que você mentiu? Por que Hermione e Snape também estão mentindo? - Harry perguntou com calma, sem querer ofender e tentando manter seus nervos - Não é legal. De verdade, as pessoas sentiram por isso. Eu senti por isso, sem contar que a gente acredita que Severo vai atrás de Bellatrix a qualquer momento.

- Harry, não estou muito bem com os meus poderes, eles sempre nos perseguem por minha causa. Era necessário um basta e fazer com que Voldemort segurasse um pouco Bellatrix e agisse por si próprio. Assim poderíamos descobrir alguma coisa, pelos seus próximos passos. Sem a filha da Natalie no caminho. Foi por isso que eu me despedi de você, eu pensei muito rápido, mas era o mais certo a fazer.

- E o que você pretende comigo?

- Quando eu te levei para o teatro eu não estava brincando apenas. A peça faz sentido. Eu vou para a Alemanha amanhã de manhã, eu consegui a passagem. Preciso passar um tempo longe disso tudo para organizar as minhas idéias e os meus novos amiguinhos poderes. Queria me despedir de você. Apenas isso.

- Severo estava me preparando para isso? Para me encontrar com você?

- Sim, mas ele e Hermione não estão tanto ao meu lado como parece. Eles também não concordam com isso e sabem que no final, quando Voldemort descobrir o que eu estou fazendo ele vai querer me encontrar e me matar e ele fará isso. Pelo menos, não fará com o meu pai, mas fará comigo Harry. É só uma questão de tempo.

- Por que ele faria algo assim ?

- Supostamente por ele estar sofrendo com a minha morte à toa. Acho isso um bom motivo. Para Voldemort este tipo de humilhação que eu estou fazendo com ele será algo assim, mortal para mim.

Harry ficou em silencio e caminhou até a cama, que estava desarrumada, e se sentou. Passando a mão em seus cabelos já bagunçados e se perguntando o que estava acontecendo com o mundo e quando tudo aquilo ia definitivamente acabar.

- Eu sinto muito pelo Ron – Kate se sentou ao lado dele – Gostaria que ele tivesse a mesma sorte, se é que eu posso chamar de sorte estes poderes, não se abale por isso, é exatamente isso que alguém como Voldemort gostaria de você. Abalar as coisas boas que você tem ai dentro.

- Ele não morreu porque Voldemort queria me abalar e sim porque eles tentaram matar Hermione e ele pulou em cima – Harry falou sem olhar para ela – Você sumindo ou não,ainda temos o escolhido e um traidor de Voldemort para ele perseguir.

- Ele será mais cauteloso. Não haverá aquela pressa desesperada Harry, você sabe disso.

Harry olhou para ela, sabendo que ela estava falando uma realidade, observou que ela estava bem, com a mesma expressão de sempre, até um pouco mais corada do que o normal. Kate sorriu ao ver ele a observando

- E como você está? – Ele perguntou - Vivendo assim, sozinha?

- Bem – Kate deu um sorriso amarelado,tentando esconder algo – Estou me sentindo assim, como você disse, sozinha. Acho que me acostumei com vocês, com todos vocês sabe? Mas é por um bem maior. Sofia e Vitor estão me ajudando, eu fiquei estes dias sem usar meus poderes para conseguir entrar no seu sonho.

- Como você fez isso?

- Peguei um livro lá da casa do meu pai. Monstro está me ajudando com isso também.

- Monstro sabe que você está viva? – Harry arqueou os olhos observando a garota

- Não se pode fazer tudo sozinha. Alias – Kate buscou algo em seus bolsos,até que encontrou um pequeno embrulho de veludo e deu na mão de Harry – Isto é para você, caso você encontre a tiara antes que eu, você terá que colocar isso nela antes de destruir.

Harry reconheceu o cristal. Era do colar de Kate que ficou com ele por um bom tempo quando ela foi seqüestrada pelos comensais da morte.

- Onde está a corrente dele? – Harry se lembrou da corrente de prata

- Pagou a passagem para Londres – Kate riu, mas observou os olhos verdes de Harry preocupado – De ida e de volta, fique tranqüilo, sou organizada com as minhas finanças. Tive a feliz noticia de que o governo continua depositando minha bolsa atleta. Ela que está pagando este local e vai me manter por lá por um tempo.

- Por que a Alemanha? O que você tem lá para fazer?

- Nada – Kate deu os ombros – Eu aprendi falar um pouco de alemão na escola, mas nunca visitei lá. Sofia disse que Munique é um lugar calmo para se refletir, tem uns parques, bastante gente e um ótimo sorvete.

- Sua amiga é bruxa?

- Ela é, mas assim como eu sabe? A família dela é alemã e digamos que os bruxos também tiveram muitas razões para sair do país e esquecerem suas varinhas por ai para nunca mais voltar a usá-las depois da Segunda Guerra Mundial trouxa. Vitor é mais bruxo que nós, mas muito mais trouxa que nós. Apenas a mãe dele é bruxa, francesa, mas ela era a única da família e eles nunca foram para uma grande escola e tudo mais, mas Harry,não quero que os envolva nisso.

- Não vou envolver, mas acredito que você já tenha feito isso, não é mesmo?

- Um pouco – Kate falou se culpando – Mas vai passar, Voldemort não chegará até eles.

- Não, não chegará – Harry falou sorrindo para Kate colocando o cabelo dela para traz – No fundo, estou feliz em saber que você está viva, respirando e do meu lado, mesmo que for por um curto espaço de tempo.

- Eu sabia que você no final de tudo ficaria feliz. Eu também estou e espero que quando tudo isso terminar e sobrar algo de nós, a gente possa viver um pouco mais em paz.

- E se isso não acontecer? – Harry falou com uma voz quase rouca se aproximando dela

- Então eu não sei – Kate falou em meio a um suspiro

Os dois se olharam, profundamente, agora batia um vento fraco, mas muito frio e mesmo com a luz apenas vindo da janela, Harry pode perceber os cabelos de Kate se movimentarem com o vento, assim como seus olhos brilharem para ele.

Ele passou a mão pelo o rosto dela sentindo algo forte dentro dele pedindo para que a agarrasse naquele instante e não a deixasse nunca mais sair de perto dele e foi basicamente o que ele fez. Mesmo um pouco perdido em suas ações e um tanto atrapalhado, Harry tomou Kate em suas mãos e a beijou. De um jeito selvagem, com saudades, com amor, com medo de ir embora e nunca mais voltar a vê.

Kate respondeu com os mesmos sentimentos, com a mesma vontade e principalmente com o mesmo receio de que aquela vez fosse a ultima. Não conseguia entender porque era algo tão forte que sentia por ele, mas conseguia raciocinar que eram duas pessoas que se encontraram muito antes de se conhecer, que suas vidas se encontraram quando nasceram e que agora pareciam ser feitas uma para a outra. Como se explicasse o motivo de seus pais não ficarem juntos, pois existiria outra geração de Lily e de Severo que ficariam juntos.

Kate o jogou para cama, deitando-se em cima dele. Harry não teve tempo para perguntar ou questionar a si mesmo o que realmente estava fazendo, agora não havia muitas coisas para pensar, apenas os seus instintos para seguir.

Harry escapou da boca dela e começou a beijar o pescoço, os ombros, a passar as mãos pela cintura dela, até chegar as suas coxas. Kate também percorria o pescoço de Harry. Com movimentos nada calmos e sim urgentes, como de dois adolescentes malucos que estavam fazendo algo errado escondido de seus pais.

O menino que já não era tão menino assim e já estava quase um homem percebeu o que estava quase fazendo com Kate ao ver que entre os abraços e beijos ele estava sem casaco e sem blusa e ela estava de sutiã preto, perfeitamente lindo na pele branca e macia dela.

- Kate – Ele falou com sacrifício parando-a – Você sabe o que estamos fazendo?

- Acho que sim, existe um manual para essas coisas? – Kate falou parando de beijá-lo

- Não sei – Harry riu timidamente – Mas, você sabe onde vamos parar com isso

- Sim eu sei, e é isso que eu quero – Kate era atraentemente decidida, não tinha como Harry recusar qualquer tipo de coisa com aquele sorriso estampado no rosto dela – Só não sei se eu vou executar o plano bem, porque eu pareço ser a pessoa mais experiente do mundo,mas é a minha primeira vez.

- Acho que vamos ter que descobrir isso juntos – Harry a puxou para um beijo.

E então eles descobriram que mesmo em uma noite fria de inverno em plena guerra, havia amor que pudesse esquentar o coração deles e acima de tudo criar uma esperança para que no final tudo ficasse bem. Foi assim que Harry acordou naquela manhã com os raios frios do sol do inverno batendo na cama, mostrando o reflexo de como tinha sido à noite.

Ao seu lado dormindo em seu peito estava Kate com uma expressão muito boa, em volta da cama, estavam às roupas deles, até mesmo o óculos de Harry estava jogado no chão. Ele tentou fazer um movimento para alcançá-los, mas foi em vão e acabou acordando Kate.

- Você já vai?- Uma voz doce e sonolenta quebrou o silencio do quarto

Harry não tinha se lembrado deste detalhe.

- Eu até tinha me esquecido disso,mas acho melhor eu ir antes que Hermione venha me procurar, ou alguém dê falta de mim e queria saber onde eu estou

Kate não respondeu apenas suspirou saindo do peito dele e se encolhendo nas cobertas. Harry se virou para ela, se cobrindo junto com ela e até puxando um pouco mais do cobertor para ele, para que os dois pudessem ficar o mais próximos possíveis

- Essa foi à melhor noite da minha vida – Harry falou olhando para os olhos ainda meio fechados de Kate que sorriu ao ouvir o que ele disse – Não quero te perder, me deixaeu ir com você até a Alemanha

- Você sabe que não pode ir. Se dermos sortes, teremos a vida inteira para passar noites como essa Harry – Kate falou abrindo os olhos – Alguns sacrifícios são necessários, e agora é o nosso,mas não tenha medo que a gente logo mais se encontra

- Como vou saber que você está bem? – Harry falou não querendo insistir nos planos de Kate

- Não vou conseguir entrar nos seus sonhos, mas você saberá que eu estarei bem. E eu saberei que você estará vivo. Serão uns três meses para a gente se ver novamente Harry e este tempo será importante para nós.

- Acho que eu descobri porque eu gosto de você. Você é diferente de todas as outras pessoas, eu falo muito mais com você com o olhar do que com as palavras. Não foi a primeira vez que eu te vi nua sabia? Quando você foi tomar banho logo quando eu te tirei do seqüestro do Sirius eu te vi, de costas, mas vi.

- Eu sei – Kate falou dando uma risada marota e tímida – Gostei de você desde o primeiro momento, sabe como são as garotas, se apaixonam pelo primeiro herói que aparece.

- Te amo – Harry falou seriamente, observando os olhos de Kate

- Te amo – Ela respondeu com a mesma seriedade – Loucamente, mas te amo.

Hermione andava de um lado para o outro querendo saber o que realmente estava acontecendo com Harry, ele ainda não tinha chegado e isso estava lhe preocupando o suficiente para ela ter perdido uma noite de sono. Quando a porta do quarto se abriu e um rosto estranho de Sirius a apareceu logo percebeu que pior que aquilo seria impossível.

- Hermione, onde está Harry? – Sirius perguntou o buscando pelo cômodo da sala, cozinha e observando a sacada – Severo encheu a cara de noite que o quarto está uma sauna de álcool, acredito que o Harry tenha saído de lá por causa disso.

- Ele foi dar uma volta – Hermione tentou falar com a maior naturalidade possível

- O que você disse? – Sirius quase gritou com o susto do que tinha acabado de ouvir – Como assim ele foi dar uma volta? Desde quando o escolhido vai dar uma volta? Hermione!

- Harry precisava dar uma pensada e relaxada – Hermione tentou manter a calma, mas mesmo assim a sua voz saia tremula com medo das reações de Sirius.

Novamente a porta se abriu, agora era Remus que tinha uma cara de sono e confusão.

- O que aconteceu? Por que você já acordou gritando?- Remus se referia a Sirius

- Harry saiu – Sirius estava impaciente – Segundo Hermione, dar uma volta.

- Como assim dar uma volta? – Remus não conseguia entender muita coisa

Hermione não tinha mais o que dizer, mas por sorte a porta da sala se abriu e lá estava Harry Potter com um dos sorrisos mais avoados e expressão feliz, talvez uma das melhores que eles tinham visto naqueles tempos. Os três olharam para ele, Hermione com felicidade no rosto ao saber que ele estava feliz e bem, mas Sirius e Remus estavam transtornados com a atitude dele.

- Como você sai deste jeito daqui? Onde está Severo para lhe dizer que não é deste jeito que você vai derrotar Voldemort, estamos aqui para te ajudar e para saber onde você está.

- Eu estou bem – Harry se limitou a dizer apenas olhando sorrindo para Hermione

- Você foi encher a cara como Snape fez? – Sirius perguntou cheirando Harry – Ou melhor, você está com cheiro de perfume de mulher Harry Potter. Onde você se meteu

Hermione segurou a risada por um tempo, assim como Harry.

- O perfume deve ser meu – Hermione tentou ajudar o amigo –Ele está bem, isso que importa

- Onde está Severo para ver isso? Passa o dia inteiro te treinando e depois você some.

- Acalme-se Sirius – Remus falou percebendo que a situação não é tão grave

- Onde está Snape? - Harry perguntou

- Eu vou acordar ele – Hermione falou sem se importar se alguém estava percebendo que ela estava indo acordar seu professor de poções, naquela altura da situação ela precisava era conversar com ele e sair daquela roda de perguntas para Harry.

Ele, Sirius e Remus estavam dividindo o mesmo quarto e para acordar ele, ela ficaria sozinha no mesmo local que ele, naquele mesmo quarto que fizeram amor pela primeira e única vez. Hermione suspirou,tinha que ignorar aquelas lembranças.

Quando ela abriu a porta e observou ele encolhido em um colchão do chão, percebeu no quanto ele tinha mudado de atitude em relação à Ordem. Seu orgulho já tinha passado fazia um tempo e isso era bom, mesmo que desesperador.

Hermione chamou, passou a mão em seus cabelos, mesmo com o cheiro de bebida, mas nada acordou Snape, até que ela abriu a janela. Os raios do sol frio do inverno estava brilhando praticamente na cara de Snape, um homem com uma ressaca do tamanho do mundo.

Ele se encolheu ainda mais e soluçou alguma coisa para ela. Hermione suspeitou que fosse um xingamento, mas ignorou. Ela se abaixou próximo dele começando a passar a mão nas costas rígida de Severo.

- Vamos Snape, você precisa acordar. Harry chegou e você precisa conversar com ele. Não que seja algo ruim, ele está com um sorriso de ponta a ponta e isso é que vale, mas mesmo assim você precisa falar com ele.

- Não quero – Era a primeira vez que

- Por favor, por mim. Estou preocupada com você.

- Você não está preocupada comigo e sim com ele, me deixe dormir

- Sev – Hermione sussurrou – Por favor.

Ele se virou rapidamente na cama. Hermione estava com a cabeça baixa com a mão na testa impaciente com o que estava fazendo. Severo estava muito imaturo ou ela que estava muito careta para entender aquela situação. O bafo de álcool de Severo chegou novamente até suas narinas, Hermione se afastou dele com o rosto observando um sorriso no rosto de Severo que tinha uma cara de ressaca misturada com recém acordado.

- Não está gostando do cheio é? – Ele olhou para ela com um olhar divertido

- Não acredito que você ainda está bêbado – Hermione rodou os olhos ainda mais impacientes- Que ótima hora para você, um senhor responsável por diversas vidas ficar neste estado. Tem pessoas lá fora preocupadas com você, sabia?

- Tem pessoas lá fora preocupadas com você, sabia? – Severo tentou imitar a voz dela o pegando pela cintura e a puxando para se deitar em cima do seu corpo – Você não cansa de ser irritante não é mesmo? Mesmo que seja irritantemente delicioso acordar com você assim.

Não teve como não rir da situação. Hermione estava ali, deitada com Severo Snape de um jeito que ela nunca viu, rindo a toa. Obviamente ainda bêbado.

- E ainda tem a cara de pau de dar risada – Severo balançou a cabeça fazendo um brusco movimento e ficando em cima dela. Severo observou os olhos de Hermione se lembrando que embora tenha bebido muito na noite anterior, os olhos assustados de Hermione não poderiam esconder dele a verdade. Estavam separados. E ela estava com medo de estar daquele jeito com ele – Me desculpe. Estou fora de mim

Severo se jogou do outro lado do colchão saindo de cima de Hermione que não conseguia falar nada, se quer escutar sua respiração. Mesmo com o cheiro de álcool e preocupada com o estado dele, era bom ter ele daquele jeito só para ela.

Hermione virou-se para ele que estava com uma cara preocupada e seria. Ela colocou suas mãos levemente no rosto dele, sem dizer nada, fazendo com que ele olhasse para ela. Ele a observou seriamente, com os olhos ainda um pouco caídos. Hermione olhou para a boca de Snape e não teve outra reação do que beijá-lo.

Severo foi levado no começo, por uma boca macia e delicada, mas depois não havia muita coisa para fazer a não ser corresponder o beijo de um jeito mais hostil, estava com saudades dela, querendo ficar com ela, ter ela ao seu lado. Era um beijo urgente que terminou quando os dois não tinham mais fôlego para continuar.

- O que estamos fazendo? – Hermione tinha acordado para realidade

- Você me ama? – Snape perguntou rapidamente, olhando fixamente nos olhos dela

- Eu te amo.

- Então é isso que estamos fazendo. Estamos nos amando - Severo pulou em cima dela, a beijando, querendo senti-la em seus braços, mas Hermione fugiu de seus beijos.

- Não é certo – Hermione choramingou – Você sabe que não é certo. Nós já conversamos

- E vamos passar o resto da nossa vida brigando por negar algo que está dentro de nós – Severo fez uma pausa e voltou-se para o lado dela- A não ser que você realmente esteja convencida de que gostava do Weasley e que eu realmente atrapalhei tudo.

- Isso seria uma ótima mentira que eu deveria acreditar – Hermione falou meio avoada

- Estou me comportando como um jovem adolescente me desculpe.

- Pelo menos você acordou – Hermione riu para ele.

Severo apenas observou o sorriso pedindo para toda as forças do universo que os dois ficassem juntos, talvez não naquele momento, mas em um futuro onde eles pudessem ficar juntos sem ter que se preocupar com os outros só com eles. Neste momento percebeu que sua cabeça tinha voltado no lugar certo, com as mesmas preocupações e aflições de sempre.

- Estamos fazendo tudo errado não é? - Hermione se questionou passando a mão no rosto, se escondendo

- Quem somos nós para saber o que é certo ou errado? - Snape falou observando o teto

* * *

><p>Como assim vocês não reconheceram a mulher da ponte? Claro que era Kate e Vitor é o amigonamorado dela que apareceu no começo da fanfic. :)

Ta ai o capítulo, bonitinho não? No próximo vamos pular três meses,mas antes vamos saber o que Kate está fazendo na Alemanha e teremos uma noite de Ano Novo.

**Reviews. Reviews. Reviews! **


	57. Natal

Capítulo XXXXXVII: Natal

* * *

><p>Alguns dias se passaram desde que Harry tinha saído de madrugada e Severo Snape enchido a cara e tido a pior ressaca moral da sua vida. Afinal, depois de tantos anos de vestes pretas e frases hostis foram para água baixo quando todos viram os olhos caídos e os reflexos de uma boa dor de cabeça no dia seguinte.<p>

Hermione percebeu que alguns olhares iam de encontro ao dela quando as pessoas olhavam o estado dele. Parecia que ela tinha alguma culpa ou que as pessoas queriam que ela fizesse alguma coisa, dissesse alguma coisa, mas ela não podia fazer nada. A falta de Ronald começava a pesar na conversa entre ela e Harry, entre ela e os Weasley. Entre ela e as trocas de olhares entre o Snape, desde o dia que ele ficou bêbado e a agarrou, os dois não conversaram mais e se evitavam. O máximo que acontecia era juntar a Ordem e eles discutirem.

Havia um outro longo problema. Os pequenos confrontos internos. Artur continua separado de Molly e da família. Gina continuava atrás de Harry Potter, acreditando que Kate estava morta e que seu lugar estava intacto perto do escolhido. Fleur e Gui resolveram ficar mais tempo na França, e possivelmente só Gui voltaria. Remus ainda estava excluído do mundo. Tonks uma grávida depressiva e Sirius extremamente maduro - o que assustava.

Os outros membros da Ordem da Fênix mantinham contato através de patronos. Katerine Craig, mais chamada de Kate, sem dúvidas estava mais morta do que qualquer outra pessoa no mundo. Não houve nenhum sinal dela. Mesmo Harry indo atrás de monstro para saber se ela estava bem, o elfo disse não tinha mais notícias da garota.

Harry contou para Snape apenas alguns detalhes daquela noite. Ele não queria ser morto por Severo quando ele soubesse o que realmente aconteceu depois que Harry foi totalmente seduzido por Kate. Essa era a visão dele. Sedução, pois se tivesse em perfeito estado levaria ela para casa nem que fosse puxando pelos cabelos.

A história de que Vitor, o menino que uma vez Snape se apresentou como tio de Kate, era bruxo, assim como Sofia passou pelos três com um ar de desconfiança, afinal Kate era filha de Natalie, uma bruxa bem conhecida no mundo bruxo pelos seus feitos quando pequena e simplesmente ninguém nunca comentou daquilo. Talvez ela quisesse esconder isso deles, por algum motivo. Algum motivo que também deveria estar ligado à ida dela para a Alemanha, se é que ela realmente foi para lá e não usou isso para despistar eles. Pelo menos essa era a teoria de Snape, que estava se amaldiçoando por não lembrar se a filha falava ou não alguma coisa de alemão.

Porém, era Natal e a situação era outra naquela casa. Severo esperou dentro de si essa data porque sempre gostou dela, era o momento mais feliz de seus anos de colégio, era o momento que podia ficar com Lily e quando estava com Natalie, fora o feriado mais feliz da vida dele. Mesmo separado de Hermione e de Kate, ele sentia no Natal uma esperança das coisas melhorarem para ele. E se isso não o acontecesse também teria um plano – ir atrás dos amigos de Kate para saber o que estava acontecendo. A falta de noticias estava já passando dos limites.

Esses eram os planos de Snape até Kim mandar um patrono convocando todos para se reunirem o mais rápido possível. Mesmo que fosse véspera de Natal, ele duvidasse que fosse para trocar presentes ou se quer uma mensagem bonita.

- Acham que tenha acontecido alguma coisa com Remus? – Tonks estava com medo de cortar o silêncio que ficou na sala com o patrono de Kim, mas precisava dividir seus medos com as outras pessoas.

- Se fosse, ele nos pediria ajuda – Sirius falou de certa forma mentindo, pois não sabia se isso realmente aconteceria e se o seu amigo estava realmente bem. Nem sabia por onde ele estava

Severo não respondeu, ficou perdido em seus pensamentos. Tinha algum receio que fosse com Kate, aquela falta de noticias e a voz nada interessante e totalmente séria no patrono dizia que era algo assim. Não era algo com Voldemort. Voldemort tinha se silenciado, os ataques aos trouxas, as movimentações dentro do ministério, tudo havia tirado férias desde a morte de Kate. Poderia ser algo que ele estava planejando ou possivelmente ele estava apenas ficando mais forte.

Hermione pensava a mesma coisa que Severo, podia ser sobre Kate, e o que ela mais pensava é que se a Ordem descobrisse o que estava acontecendo seria um ponto a mais para a desunião e isso não seria bom, nada bom. Ela trocava olhares com um Harry apreensivo, que andava de um lado para o outro sem querer esconder sua preocupação.

Alguém deu três batidas na porta e depois de um tempo a quarta batida mais forte. Esse era o sinal, Fred Weasley foi até a porta, pois estava mais perto e abriu observando os rostos assustados de Kin, Artur, Minerva e Hagrid.

Os quatro entraram em silêncio. Snape percebeu que o olhar de Kin e Artur se focaram nele, só nele que se levantou do sofá esperando o que eles tinham para dizer. De longe, Severo pode perceber as intenções de Artur em querer matá-lo. Havia acontecido algo. Antes de Severo usar seus dotes com mentes, ele ouviu o que não queria ouvir.

- Voldemort conseguiu abrir o tumulo de Dumbledore – Minerva falou o que os outros não tiveram coragem de dizer – Ele entrou em Hogwarts como uma pessoa comum, andando pelos corredores como uma pessoa comum, foi até o tumulo e o abriu.

- Isso significa que agora ele tem a varinha das varinhas? – Hermione se chocou ao ouvir o que ela estava dizendo. A realidade estava na sua boca. Ela logo procurou os olhos de Harry para saber como ele estava reagindo com a notícia, mas ele estava até que aliviado.

- Não sabemos se aquela varinha é a varinha que ele deseja – Harry se contrapôs olhando para Severo desejando que ele concordasse com sua teoria – Isso só foi uma teoria que levantamos.

- Ninguém ficaria tão cismado com uma varinha se ela não fosse de grande valor – Kim retrucou de certa forma furioso ainda olhando para Snape – O problema é que ficamos parados resolvendo o problema dos outros e de terceiros e acabamos perdendo a varinha.

- Existe um outro porém. Não existe mais ministério. Antes o que era de fachada virou oficial, ou pelo menos virará, recebemos alguns comunicados de aurores que estavam não no nosso lado, mas no lado certo que irão fugir do país.

- Eles sabem da varinha? – Sirius perguntou

- Não, mas Voldemort deu as cartas. Mudou o ministro que gerará novas regras para o mundo trouxa, saberemos que é um golpe de Estado deles. Hogwarts com o tempo será uma caixa de prisão. Ou se vá até eles ou morre.

- Podemos conter essas pessoas aqui? Que querem nos ajudar? - Tonks falou – Ainda somos a Ordem da Fênix

- Éramos a Ordem da Fênix com Dumbledore – Kim concluiu – E não com Snape.

- Eu já entendi – Severo foi seco – Vocês acham que a culpa é minha em não fazer nada?

- Não só acho isso, como acredito que você possa ainda está servindo para Voldemort. Afinal, desde que virou para o nosso lado não fez nada além de salvar a sua pele e tentar ao menos salvar a da sua filha, mas nem isso fez, pois pelo visto nem abatido pela morte dela você ficou.

- Está dizendo que estou aqui, mas estou do lado de Voldemort? – Severo riu ironicamente – Que sou um traidor, que está segurando alguns bruxos, porque eles farão a diferença? Desculpe-me, mas acho que o lorde tem algo mais importante do seu preocupar do que com um grupo de bruxos que fingem que são alguma coisa.

Artur foi o primeiro a levantar a varinha para ele. O debate de idéias estava sendo aceito por Harry e Hermione, já que era natural eles se sentirem assim, mas quando a varinha foi apontada, um alarme mental foi acionado. Poderia sair gente ferida fisicamente e psicologicamente dali.

- Severo não tem nada haver com isso – Sirius falou confiando no que ele podia chamar de amigo – Ele nos poupou. Passamos estes dias fazendo rotas, possíveis planos para encontrar as horcruxes, mas não podemos simplesmente ir à caça sem um plano.

- Tínhamos Hogwarts, não fomos lá impedir ele, sendo que isso iria acontecer – Kim falou

Severo balançou a cabeça ao ver que o homem estava também levantando a varinha para eles

- Me nego a apontar uma varinha para vocês dois – Severo bufou nervoso – Temos algo mais importante para nos importar agora. Se Voldemort tem a varinha, temos impedir ele de que se torne dono dela, aplicando e testando feitiços.

- Tínhamos que ter impedido a entrada dele em Hogwarts – Hagrid falou pausadamente, sem querer arrumar brigas – Severo, eu sei que você fez o que tinha que fazer, mas não pode tirar o direito deles de dar as devidas explicações.

- Não há explicações para dar – Hermione quase gritou – Ele fez o que tinha que fazer. Proteger Harry Potter, que não pode simplesmente entrar em Hogwarts buscando algo que ele nem sabe que estava lá.

- Mas a cobra estava à varinha estava – Artur rebateu – E você Hermione, não é parâmetro para essas questões, nós sabemos que ele também a seduziu, assim como fez com Harry.

- Mas não fez comigo – Sirius falou nervoso entrando na frente de Snape – Temos algo mais serio para discutir aqui meus senhores, não existe motivo para matarmos ele ou simplesmente azá-lo-á.

- Tudo bem – Kim falou abaixando a varinha – Como você diz que ele não tem nada o que temer e está do nosso lado, sugiro algo mais pratico.

O homem tirou uma poção das vestes. Severo olhou para o frasco e respirou profundamente. O problema não era a poção, a loucura daqueles homens ou Voldemort com a varinha das varinhas e sim dizer o paradeiro de Kate e o que estava acontecendo.

Severo ficou em silencio.

- Não acredito que vocês vão fazer isso com ele – Molly gritou perdendo o controle – Temos que ficar unidos, não queremos saber os segredos e problemas dele.

- Ele só nos responderá o que nós iremos perguntar. Não existe nada a temer e afinal, deveríamos ter feito isso logo quando o aceitamos do nosso lado. É um teste para saber sua lealdade – Kim respondeu olhando para cada reação de Severo

- Dumbledore não testou minha lealdade com uma poção barata destas e sim com a minha honra e com as minhas atitudes que foram muito mais de homem do que a de vocês

- Sem dúvidas você tem seus méritos, mas insistimos e não discutiremos mais – Artur falou

- Severo, eu farei as perguntas para você – Minerva propôs olhando profundamente nos olhos de Severo, quase adivinhando seus medos – Não queremos saber nada além do que nos interessa uma prova de confiança para estes velhos homens afetados pela guerra.

Severo andou até a mão de Kim que estava esticada praticamente lhe oferecendo a poção. Naquele momento tinha um orgulho ferido e uma vontade imensa de matar aqueles dois homens, ao mesmo tempo em que tinha um medo das palavras de Minerva estarem ali apenas para enganá-lo, embora que Minerva, tinha algo diferente em seus olhos. Parecia querer algo mais.

- Farei isso, mas depois estarei fora – Severo falou sem deixar que as pessoas respondessem algo e jogou o liquido na garganta, sem sentir seu gosto na língua.

A poção que era muito forte fez logo Severo se sentar no sofá. Estava sentindo todo o peso do mundo nas costas e com dificuldade para respirar. Esses eram os contra-efeitos de uma poção bem feita. Era apenas alguns pingos, mas Severo fez questão de tomar tudo, para mostrar que seu ego e sua honra estavam limpos, mas agora sentia todas as conseqüências no seu corpo.

Kim deu um passo para frente, mas Minerva o parou. Hermione estava em choque com a situação, principalmente com a última frase que o professor tinha acabado de falar, logo imaginou que aquela situação tinha ferido o ego dele que já não agüentava mais aquilo.

- Vocês nunca vão deixar de duvidar das pessoas – Harry apenas balançou a cabeça – Deve ser por isso que Dumbledore disse para eu seguir sozinho, esse foi o problema, com vocês há muito mais problemas internos do que um Voldemort.

Minerva nem os outros responderam. Com o ato de Severo, um certo arrependimento bateu em Artur, mas Kim continuava seriamente observando o professor. Tinha que conferir, para colocar a culpa em alguém ou simplesmente tirar aquela dúvida.

- Severo, existe alguma ligação entre você e Voldemort neste momento?

- Kate – Ele respondeu rapidamente olhando para ela – E Natalie. Ele mandou matar as duas.

Hermione logo balançou a cabeça. Além de tudo ele iria entregar o que estava acontecendo

- Severo, eu digo de uma ligação verdadeira. Você ainda é um comensal da morte?

- Não

- Você largou todas as ligações com os comensais?

- Sim

- Você tem alguma coisa haver com a quebra do tumulo de Dumbledore?

- Sim

Todos arquearam os olhos. Até Hermione entre abriu a boca suspeitando do que Severo estava falando. Minerva deu um passo para trás observando o professor, não querendo fazer a próxima questão.

- O que?

- Eu sabia que ele iria abrir.

- Como?

- Por que ele precisava abrir. Dumbledore me disse que seria inevitável

- Por quê?

- Não sei, mas sei que ele descobriria, não seria ninguém, apenas ele. Dumbledore queira que fosse ele.

- E ficamos dando volta no mesmo lugar! – Sirius estava impaciente – Severo, porque você não nos disse isso.

- Porque era necessário preservar vidas e força – Severo respondeu com uma certa dor

- Severo – Era a vez de Harry perguntar – Por que era necessário preservar vidas e forças?

- Por que é necessário te ajudar e se preocupar com as horcruxes e nada mais.

- Por quê? – Harry insistiu

- Não sei - Ele respondeu rapidamente

Hermione apenas balançou a cabeça não concordando com a postura dos outros que agora tinham uma cara envergonhada para Severo e também pelos segredos que Snape guardava, ele sabia de mais coisa e não tinha lhes dito, mas agora fazia sentido à cautela por não entrar em Hogwarts e se focar nas horcruxes.

- Acho que já tivemos o que queríamos – Tonks falou olhando para eles – Onde está o antiantidoto desta poção

- Ele sabe demais coisa – Kin resmungou – Precisamos saber, se ele não fala para nós, ficaremos aqui parados sem fazer nada enquanto...

Ele parou de falar

- Já está feito – Hagrid disse – E se Dumbledore queria que ele pegasse a varinha existe um motivo muito bom para isso. Ainda confiamos na mentalidade dele, ele não morreu por doenças mentais e nos disse que Harry era a nossa única esperança e não uma varinha.

Kin tirou o antiantidoto do bolso. Harry olhou para Hermione pegando o vidro e dando na mão de Severo. Naquele instante, ele repensou no que aconteceria, Severo disse que sairia de lá e com certeza faria isso. Houve um silencio do estilo, pedido de desculpa e vergonha.

- Hoje é Natal – Molly comentou tentando tirar a tensão do local – Vai aproveitar isso para ficarem um pouco juntos, nós precisamos ficar mais confiantes em nós mesmos.

Minerva observava a expressão de severo mudar conforme a poção fazia efeito. Ele trocou um olhar bem significante com ela, parecia que ela queria conversar algo com ele.

- Não doeu – Minerva falou como se tivesse conversando com um filho, mas foi ignorada com um homem decidido e sem sorriso no rosto se levantando do sofá – Podem ficar com o apartamento o quanto tempo precisarem.

- Severo, precisávamos fazer isso – Artur tentou se justificar

- E descobriram alguma cosia de diferente do obvio? Algo que fará alguma coisa mudar? Não. Claro que não. O que vocês fizeram aqui foi alimentar o ego de vocês. E como à senhora Weasley disse – Severo apontou o dedo para Artur – A sua mulher, que você abandonou porque foi covarde o bastante para fugir da morte do seu filho. É Natal, vou aproveitar outros ares.

- Severo – Hermione foi atrás dele

- Não precisa vir atrás de mim – Severo se virou para ela, publicamente, na frente de todos – Aproveite o momento e avise para eles que o nosso joguinho de sedução terminou, já que eles acham que eu pratiquei uma pedofilia com você.

- Snape, você não pode simplesmente ir embora – Sirius falou olhando para Harry pedindo certo tipo de ajuda – Eu, Harry e querendo ou não, Hermione confiamos em você.

- Eu também confiei – Molly falou quase descabelando – Precisamos de você.

Severo não ouviu nada, apenas bateu a porta. Hermione automaticamente a abriu novamente, mas não existia mais nada no hall daquele prédio. Apenas a escuridão sendo iluminada por uma luz fosca. Sirius e Molly foram atrás dela e notaram que não havia mais nada ali.

- Ele vai voltar não vai? – Tonks questionou todo mundo, novamente quebrando o silencio.

- Vocês passam dias sem vir aqui e quando vêem fazem isso – Fred falou alto – O que vamos fazer agora?

- Hermione, você sabe para onde ele foi? – Hagrid perguntou observando a garota

Hermione estava olhando para si mesmo, não para os outros. Para dentro dela, Severo estava com uma voz chateada no fundo, parecia ter magoado ele a expressão sedução, Severo Snape jamais seduziria alguém, ele gostava da solidão, preferia ela a ficar com os outros. Hermione que forçou o tempo todo. Hermione que também separou. Ela passou a mão na testa, pensando nas coisas que tinham acontecido. Ela o seduziu, não ele. Uma outra menina havia tomado conta dela e simplesmente o largado. Por causa de Ron, por causa das pessoas, por causa de tudo que estava acontecendo e agora nem tudo fazia sentido.

- Hermione? – Harry começou a ficar preocupado, embora calmo, pois sabia que no fundo Snape voltaria ou daria algum sinal de vida

- Ele não me seduziu – Foi tudo que ela falou em quase um suspiro - Eu não sou mais uma menina e mesmo assim acredito que eu não precisa explicar isso para vocês.

Era Natal e com tudo aquilo fizera lembrar-se das coisas que tinha feito até ali

- E ele por sinal é um grande homem, talvez agora vocês tenham aprendido

- Eu sinto muito - Molly tentou começar a falar, mas Hermione apenas balançou a cabeça

- Molly, você é a única pessoa que não deve sentir nada. Você perdeu o seu filho por causa dessa loucura, mas os outros não podem julgar ele pela sua vida, muito mais pelo seu histórico. Dumbledore confiava nele, nós temos que confiar nele. Embora Harry seja a salvação, ele tem a chave de tudo e sempre terá, porque Dumbledore não confiou em vocês e sim nele.

- Eu particularmente sabia desde o começo – Sirius falou em um comentário inapropriado censurado pelos olhos de Tonks e ao mesmo tempo fazendo Harry rir, só para Hermione ver

- Vá atrás dele – Minerva o disse – Você pode pará-lo e trazer para cá

Hermione ignorou o que sua professora disse e olhou para Harry pedindo algum conselho.

- Eu vou com você – Harry falou vendo se estava com sua varinha no bolso

- Não – Sirius logo reclamou – Você não pode sair por ai com Voldemort com uma varinha

- Eu aqui ou em outro lugar, quando ele o quiser irá me encontrar – Harry falou

- Não, esperem – Kim retomou a conversa – Não podemos focar no Snape, ainda temos algo aqui que devemos conversar. O que vamos fazer com Voldemort com este poder todo? A tendência é ele controlar tudo e todos

- Ele já faz isso. Qual é a novidade?^- Tonks cruzou os braços esperando vir alguma coisa do homem, mas houve um novo silencio – Ótimo, corra atrás do Snape e nós, bem, nós vamos tentar ir atrás do nosso próprio Natal. É o que nós temos para fazer. Estamos seguros aqui. Severo deve saber o próximo passo, já que sabia que ele que tinha que pegar a varinha.

Hermione não respondeu nada para ninguém e sairia assim se Harry não estivesse a acompanhando como se tivesse indo atrás dela.

- Eu sei onde ele deve ter ido. Deixa que eu vou lá sozinha – Hermione murmurou o mais baixo possível para que ninguém a ouvisse, embora todo mundo tenha olhado para os dois.

- Você tem certeza que não quer algum tipo de ajuda?

- Não – Hermione sorriu tristemente para ele – Preciso resolver minha situação com ele e ele precisa tirar um pouco das dúvidas dele. Ele não ficaria aqui hoje de qualquer jeito.

Harry suspirou.

- Deve ser por isso que ele andava tão aflito.

- Harry, realmente espero que a varinha não faça milagres – Hermione queria passar uma mensagem subliminar que Harry entendeu na hora. Os dois esperaram que ela não encontrasse Kate viva, isso seria fatal, ou um Harry daquele jeito abalado.

Hermione saiu sabendo aonde iria e do jeito que iria. Mesmo que fosse aconselhado não aparatar, ela precisava chegar o mais rápido onde ela queria. Exatamente em um lugar onde ela suspeitava que Severo estivesse ele iria até o bairro onde Kate morava quando foi seqüestrada, onde Sofia, amiga dela e suposta cúmplice morava.

Hermione anotou o endereço e principalmente a estação de metrô que era próximo do local. Lembrava-se da agenda, ela ainda existia e agora ficava com ela. Em segredo, ela poderia ser alguma coisa importante para o futuro. Hermione aparatou com medo de ser reconhecida ou no meio de trouxas. Por sorte era noite de véspera de Natal e não havia ninguém na passarela de trem.

Hermione observou a cadeira. Sabia que Severo diferente dela, não era louco de fazer aquilo para chegar à estação ou pelo menos nos arredores. Ele viria de metrô. Ela se sentou cruzou as pernas escondendo a varinha entre elas no caso de uma emergência. E esperou.

Não passou mais de dez minutos para que um trem parasse na estação e de lá saísse algumas pessoas, entre elas, um homem de vestes prestas, com passos determinados e ferozes. Severo estava com muita adrenalina no corpo depois do que tinha passado. Precisava descontar isso em qualquer pessoa. Deseja no fundo que qualquer trouxa mexesse com ele para que ele pudesse descontar toda fúria dentro dele.

Mas não foi isso que aconteceu.

- Severo – Uma voz o chamou, era o seu nome, o próprio, o primeiro. E era a voz dela

Hermione saiu com passos apressados quase correndo para alcançá-lo. Ele ficou ali parado igual uma pedra ao ver a menina se aproximar. Achou que depois do que ele a falou não viria mais atrás dele, mas não, ela estava ali.

- O que você esta fazendo aqui? – Era uma mistura de surpresa com nostalgia a voz dele.

- Deduzi que você viria atrás da amiga de Kate para saber alguma coisa dela – Hermione falou tentando agir normalmente, como se nada houvesse acontecido ou estivesse acontecendo entre eles.

- Senhorita Granger, não temos nada para conversar quanto mais nexo para estar aqui. Volte para aquele apartamento e me deixe em paz- Severo falou de um jeito automático, se controlando para não estourar toda sua fúria na menina.

Hermione deu alguns passos ao encontro de Severo e sorriu para ele, um sorriso tímido, carinhoso e envergonhado. Severo estranhou sabia que iria acontecer alguma coisa. E aconteceu. Ela passou os braços em volta do pescoço dele. Severo ia falar alguma coisa, se afastar, mas ela estava ali tão próxima dele e ele precisando tanto dela. Hermione fechou os olhos lentamente e se aproximou da boca dele.

Severo não resistiu e a beijou. Como não fazia há dias, com a vontade de quem esperou uma vida por aquilo. O nervoso passou e um alivio caiu nos ombros de Severo. Precisava daquilo.

Hermione terminou o beijo com um sorriso de satisfação.

- Me desculpa - Hermione falou abrindo os olhos - Fui eu quem te seduzi, não você. Talvez seja por isso que eu me senti tão culpada pela morte do Ron.

- Você esta com pena de mim ou quer que eu volte para os seus amiguinhos?

- Severo, eu sei que você voltará quanto mais que você não precisa de pena de ninguém. Estou aqui por nós, talvez mais por mim do que por você. Quero ficar do seu lado até o final.

Severo sorriu passando a mão no rosto dela. Sem dizer nada, apenas a observando.

- Por que você faz essas coisas comigo?

- Eu sinto muito - Hermione percebeu que ele estava magoado, não era para menos - Mas eu estou aqui, a tempo para dizer que eu te amo.

- Infelizmente, eu também - Severo a puxou para um beijo, mas dessa vez ele era mais calmo e apaixonado.

- Estamos no meio de uma estação de metrô, Sev - Ela riu ao perceber que os beijos estavam se direcionando ao seu pescoço

- Bom para eles que estão vendo isso. Quando cheguei estava com vontade de explodir este local por pura diversão.

- E agora o que esta com vontade de fazer?

Severo aproximou seus lábios no ouvido de Hermione e murmurou

- Amor com você.

Hermione ficou corada na hora, mas ao mesmo tempo sentindo algo estranho dentro ela e um certo arrepio ao ouvir a voz dele tão próxima. Severo deu um sorriso ao ver o estado da garota.

- E Sofia?

- Ah - Severo bufou se afastando do rosto de Hermione e pegando em sua mão - Vamos lá primeiro. Ainda é véspera de Natal.

Hermione estava andando de mão dada com Severo Snape. Ela olhava para as mãos juntas e se estivesse com tempo para refletir sobre aquilo estaria derramando algumas lagrimas de felicidade.

- Mas pensando bem - Severo parou na ponta da escada que levava a estação a rua - Podemos esperar um dia.

- Severo e a Kate?

- Ela passou toda estes tempos sozinha, um dia não faria diferença e eu sei que ela preferia que eu fizesse algo da minha vida do que cuidar dela?

- E a varinha?

- Voldemort demorara em domala

- E a Ordem?

- Estão em segurança La - Severo pegou Hermione no colo a fazendoela dar risada. Os dois aparataram.

Hermione sentiu um grande vento bater nela. Pareciam estar em um lugar alto demais. Mas estava no lugar mais lindo que tinha visto na sua vida. Uma montanha onde era possível ver inicialmente as luzes amareladas como pontos escuros no céu, era uma pequena cidade em volta dela, ao horizonte havia um grande lago onde refletia a lua cheia. Parecia uma pintura á óleo.

- Se Hermione Granger ficou sem palavras ao ver a paisagem é porque eu não estou errado que este lugar é o mais lindo do mundo.

- Onde estamos?

- Em Canterbury. Algumas coisas que a minha trágica vida me trouxe. Kate costumava a treinar aqui sozinha, por horas. Ela acredita que é a única que consegue chegar aqui. Bobinha

- Viemos aqui para encontrar com ela? Acha que ela esta aqui? - Hermione observou à única arvore que tinha La e a grama. Não havia nada ali.

- Duvido que ela passasse por aqui.

- Então porque estamos aqui?

- Por que é Natal. Eu gosto de ser feliz no Natal – Severo a puxou para seus braços

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews, reviews, reviews... para a autora desta fanfic se animar para atualizar :) <strong>


	58. Segredos e confiança

Capítulo XXXXXVIII: Segredos e confiança

* * *

><p>O vento gelado estava começando a incomodar Hermione, que se encolheu nas coberturas e percebeu que não estava sozinha. Sentiu o corpo dela se encaixar perfeitamente com outro que estava atrás dela. Ela não conseguiu segurar o sorriso em sentir Severo Snape colado ao seu corpo, com uma das mãos a abraçando pela cintura e colocando ainda mais próximo seus corpos.<p>

- Está com frio, minha pequena? - A voz rouca recém acordada, a respiração dele na sua nuca. Hermione abriu ainda mais um sorriso, mas não respondeu, pois sentiu um beijo na sua nuca e uma barba para fazer raspando levemente. Fazendo a menina arquear as costas deixando um caminho livre para a boca de ele percorrer seu pescoço. Severo sorriu ao perceber como a garota estava entregue a ele. Ele se aproximou do ouvido dela - Acho que eu posso te esquentar.

- Achei que você não ia ter fôlego para isso - Hermione falou rindo pelas cócegas que estava sentindo ao sentir a barba dele próximo ao seu pescoço.

Quando Severo a levou para o alto daquela montanha parecia que ele tinha todo um plano articulado para aquela ser a noite deles. Unicamente deles. Ele conjurou uma cabana para os dois, como ela viu uma vez o senhor Weasley fazer na Copa de Quadribol. Os dois ficaram conversando, se beijando, fazendo amor e finalmente adormecendo juntos. Daquele jeito que ela gostaria que fossem todos os dias da vida dela.

- Sou mais velho que você, mas não um idoso - Severo falou com sua voz rouca brincando com o nódulo da orelha dela - Achei que tinha mostrado isso.

- Não, não mostrou - Hermione tinha esquecido o frio, o sono e com quem estava falando. Não era Severo Snape, era algo muito maior que aquilo. Ela se virou para ele agarrando sua boca, de um jeito selvagem, fazendo Severo ir para traz e com um impulso indo a cima dele.

O movimento brusco fez com que o cobertor saísse de cima dela lembrando que os dois estavam nus. A luz do dia batia, Severo contemplou a pele branca dela brilhante e os mamilos rosados, Hermione olhou para baixo um pouco envergonhada, mas ele sorriu para ela passando a mão suavemente na barriga lisa da menina, contornando sua cintura, fazendo com que ela relaxasse com o fato de estar exposta a luz do dia. Na noite anterior e na primeira vez deles estava escuro demais para Severo observar o corpo dela e vê daquele jeito.

- Você é maravilhosa - Ele falou subindo a mão dele pelas costas dela, até chegar a suas costelas e a segurar. Severo ao invés de puxar ela ao seu encontro se sentou, a puxando mais ao seu encontro. Hermione se entregou a boca dele, ela ainda estava mais alta que ele naquela posição, ele fugiu da sua boca para circular o seu rosto no corpo dela. Ela arqueou se para traz quando a boca dele tocou em seus seios.

Estava tudo bem, estava prazeroso, porém algo começou a fazer barulho lá fora. Hermione abriu os olhos com certo susto. Severo parou o que estava fazendo para olhar para a porta da cabana.

- Não vai me dizer que você não jogou um feitiço nesta cabana? – Hermione falou nervosa saindo do colo dele, sentando na cama improvisada puxando as cobertas para si.

- Hermione, sou Severo Snape e não Neville Longbottom – Severo falou de péssimo humor saindo da cama indo em direção a porta da cabana, sabia exatamente o que estava ali.

Hermione pode notar ele todo nu andando. Ela ia dizer alguma coisa sobre ele ir até lá fora daquele jeito, mas não foi preciso. Quando ele abriu parte do zíper da pequena barraca lá estava à coruja que Hermione reconhecia bem. Era a coruja do Harry.

Severo pegou o envelope que estava com a coruja e ela voou de lá. Severo fechou novamente o zíper e foi em direção a cama abrindo o envelope. Ele se sentou pegando o pequeno pergaminho. Hermione se aproximou do corpo dele para ler também o que estava escrito.

"_Mione desapareceu". _

Severo bufou com uma risada jogando o papel para fora da cama e pegando Hermione desprevenida indo por cima dela.

- Onde paramos? - Severo falou já se perdendo no pescoço dela

- Severo – Hermione falou em um tom de irritação – Eles estão preocupados comigo.

- Não, não estão. Harry só mandou essa cartinha infantil como se fosse um 'Seja lá onde vocês estejam, voltem logo. Estamos preocupados'. Só isso minha linda – Severo falou no pé do ouvido dele – Confie em mim

Hermione se deixou levar pelo charme e insistência do professor de poções. Tinha que admitir que fosse gostoso estar com ele daquele jeito, naquele lugar, mas a realidade não era exatamente aquela.

Quando eles terminaram, Severo descansou o corpo suado ao seu lado e com um sorriso satisfeito. Hermione sorriu ao ver que a intimidade que os dois construíram juntos.

- Acho que se eu voltar para Hogwarts não vou conseguir mais ir as suas aulas.

- Por quê? – Severo deu uma risada divertida com o comentário dela

- Como vou olhar o professor de poções com toda o seu mau humor andando pela sala com a capa preta arrastando por ai, trocando farpas com os alunos, tirando pontos da Grifinoria, sem lembrar-se da pessoa que você é realmente? Vou acabar dando risada e você me dando detenções.

- Eu adoraria dar detenções para a senhorita sabe tudo irritante – Severo falou dando um beijo na testa de Hermione enquanto ela se alinhava ao seu peito – Mas não quero dar mais aulas.

- Não? O que você vai fazer?

- Se tudo correr bem? – Severo suspirou – Acho que eu vou querer ser uma pessoa normal, morar em um lugar longe de tudo isso, ter meu próprio laboratório, apenas isso. E também, a qualidade dos alunos me irrita. Acho que eu já comentei isso com você.

- Estou tentando decorar a lista de coisas que lhe irritam – Hermione riu, mas de certa forma, ficou com um pouco preocupada – Mas espero que você não leve todas as pessoas que te irritam para a cama

- Isso é um pingo de ciúmes, senhorita Granger? É isso mesmo? - Hermione apenas riu timidamente. Não respondeu o professor que continuou a falar – Achei que tinha ficado claro que não havia nenhuma pessoa viva que merecesse este tipo de sentimento seu.

- Viva – Hermione repetiu para si se encolhendo nos braços dele – Se elas estivessem vivas, você jamais estaria comigo, não é mesmo?

- O que você tem de inteligente seu espírito feminino ignora, não é mesmo? – Severo falou – Não estiveram com Natalie todos estes anos antes dela morrer, quanto mais com Lillian. Parecia que algo estava esperando por você, mas se você disser isso para alguém irei negar.

- E nestes tempos, você não teve com ninguém?

- Você quer saber se eu tenho mais filhos jogados pelo o mundo ou amantes?

- Não sei – Hermione ficou confusa – Não pensei exatamente nestes tópicos.

- Não tenho nenhum e nem os outros. As mulheres que passaram na minha vida eram como você disse ninguém, as duas que foram importantes você já sabe quem são. Não esconderia algo assim de você.

- Por quê?

- Não faça pergunta difícil, mas só sei que eu não esconderia nada de você.

- Mas me escondeu que a varinha tinha que ser pega por Voldemort.

- Eu sabia que iríamos tocar neste assunto antes mesmo de desejar feliz Natal um para o outro – Severo falou em um tom irônico – Há coisas Hermione que não é questão de querer e sim questão de dar tudo certo. No momento certo.

Hermione se sentou na cama olhando para Severo. Ele não pode se contiver em desviar os olhos para o corpo da menina nu e agora suado pela última sessão de amor que eles tinham feito, mas o olhar dela parecia ignorar este fato carnal.

- Se eu lhe perguntar uma coisa, você irá me responder, sem mentir?

- Não posso lhe prometer isso.

- Diga a verdade se puder ou simplesmente fale que não possa responder.

- Não vou brincar de adivinhação com você, achei que você compartilhava do mesmo pensamento de que esse tipo de coisa é besteira.

- Mas você confia em mim, eu não vou contar para ninguém – Hermione choramingou

- E se a história de que você está me usando for verídica? – Severo a desafiou

- Eu não acredito que você está falando disso ainda – Hermione perdeu a paciência

Severo riu pela impaciência de Hermione com suas perguntas retrucadas, ela era mulher e ele sabia como irritar uma muito bem, treinou por anos irritar Minerva, Hermione era fácil.

- Achei que fossemos pessoas que confiávamos um no outro – Hermione falou olhando para as suas próprias mãos – Mas na verdade, a gente nem é algo de verdade.

- Você é minha e eu sou seu. Isso já basta – Severo respondeu a puxando para si – Pare de ficar insegura, eu corri atrás de você todos estes dias, não quero mais brigar com você. Sei que você quer uma resposta firme minha, mas não posso dizer para você que somos namorados, por exemplo, uma que eu sou velho demais para isso e também não sabe o que nos espera, mas isso não quer dizer que eu não confie em você.

- Severo – Hermione o chamou se levantando novamente sem desgrudar seus olhos dos dele – Harry é uma horcruxe, não é?

Severo foi pego de surpresa com a pergunta. O que era uma crise de Hermione em relação aos dois agora tinha voltado à pergunta que Severo estava evitando que a agora fizesse. Com todos os anos sendo agente duplo, naquele momento de total intimidade e descontração, Severo não podia negar com o rosto aquela afirmação, assim como não podia dizer nada além do seu silencio.

- Da onde a senhorita tirou isso? – Severo tentou ser ignorante, mas a sua voz áspera lhe entregou

- Não precisa dizer mais nada – Hermione falou em meio a um suspiro – Eu já suspeitava faz algum tempo, imaginei que deve ser por isso que Dumbledore quis que Voldemort pegasse a varinha, assim poderia executar Harry, aquela maldita coisa entre as varinhas deles não conseguiria fazer isso. Varinhas gêmeas não conseguem duelar. Por sorte, acredito que no fundo Harry sabe disso, só precisa aceitar para ele mesmo, agora entendo porque você não gosta nenhum pouco da relação dele com a Kate, possivelmente ela sofreria, se não fosse por isso você ficaria aliviado. Kate é uma menina que escuta Harry, duvido que ela escute alguém.

- É muita informação – Severo comentou perdido em seus pensamentos – Mas confio no dom das palavras de Dumbledore e no plano dele, Hermione.

- Ele manipulou você, Kate e até mesmo Harry nesta guerra. Não sei se confio em alguma coisa vinda de Dumbledore – Hermione estava possivelmente nervosa – Ainda é possível que eu perca todos ao meu redor, além de Ron e Harry, você e Kate estão em perigo. Tonks está em perigo, assim como Sirius e Remus. E o pior, é que não podemos fazer muita coisa, podemos?

- São muitos segredos dentro de uma história, que vamos descobrindo aos poucos, cada passo releva alguma coisa. Eu vivo nisso há anos Hermione, o que está predestinado acontecer sempre muda no meio do caminho. Por isso confio em Dumbledore – Severo falou pausadamente se levantando e se sentando próximo dela na cama. Severo percebeu que caia uma lagrima dos olhos dele – Já achei que eu ia morrer, eu tenho consciência das coisas que eu fiz e para quem eu fiz, mas olhe para mim.

Hermione suspirou de certa forma cansada e olhou para ele com os olhos vermelhos.

- Voldemort poderia ter me matado quando me pegou e mesmo assim não o fez. Duvido que agora ele faça algo assim, não porque ele é um homem bom, longe disso, mas porque às vezes ficamos sem forças quando somos pegos no ponto fraco. Voldemort é um homem vingativo, mas é tão inútil quando o assunto é Natalie quanto um aborto tentando fazer magia. Isso era um segredo que eu não queria te contar, porque ele revela outro.

- Qual?

- Ele matará Kate quando descobrir que a menina está usando essa fraqueza dele. Não eu, ele acredita que eu tenho medo, mas Kate, ela esta brincando com algo que eu não posso impedir ninguém podem impedir. E no fundo, ela sabe disso. Hermione, Kate é uma pessoa extremamente depressiva e muito inteligente, talvez ela soubesse muito bem disso e queira fazer o que ela tentou em dois anos.

Hermione se agarrou nele, não era com segundas intenções, mas era com medo e também de dar um jeito de aquecer um pouco o coração de Severo, que falava friamente da filha.

- Eu acho que acho que você está errado – Hermione se afastou dele – Kate deve ter mudado nestes tempos. Ela gosta muito de você, da gente, eu acho que isso pode ter mudado o que ela sentia e agora ela esteja fazendo isso, como nós, para ajudar.

- Ainda acho que ela quer se vingar de Bellatrix antes de ajudar qualquer coisa. E sei, eu não sei se eu quero me enganar, mas acho que ela não gosta tanto assim de Harry.

- Sim, ela gosta – Hermione falou deixando algo no ar – Mas também gostaria de pensar como você, pois ele morrerá isso é inevitável.

- Não sei Hermione, eu já pensei deste jeito, mas acredito que tudo possa mudar, sei que é inevitável, mas conto com um fator surpresa. Nestes tempos Dumbledore nos deixou diversos.

- Nunca imaginei que um homem como você ainda tivesse esperanças.

- Há alguns meses atrás eu não pensava nisso, mas depois que de repente eu larguei mão de Voldemort, da minha vida dupla, conheci oficialmente minha filha e encontrei você, eu comecei a acreditar nessa palavra que Dumbledore sempre tentava me colocar na cabeça.

- Sev – Hermione pegou o braço dele – Por que não dói? Por que a cicatriz do Harry não dói mais?

- Voldemort tem medo de usar a ligação com Harry agora. E eu me dei uma liberdade com ele, sou um mestre de poções, sei fazer coisas que Voldemort não espera ou se quer imagina. O garotinho não se atentava as aulas e sim ao seu ego – Hermione o observou esperando mais alguma coisa, parecia que faltava uma conclusão naquilo – Natalie me ajudou a fazer algo que eu precisasse em um momento de urgência, ela tinha a formula da marca negra eu fiz um antídoto no caso de emergência.

- Quantos segredos você tem guardado ai? – Hermione perguntou um pouco em duvida sobre o que pensar de Severo – Estou vendo que eu não te conheço tão bem como eu pensava.

- Não, minha pequena, você conhece o meu verdadeiro eu e ele não é envolvido em guerras, embora eu ainda esteja procurando um verdadeiro perfil para ele – Severo se levantou da cama – Talvez você me ajude a procurá-lo quando tudo isso acabar, o que acha?

- Veremos – Hermione falou passando a mão no rosto – A propósito o que vamos fazer hoje?

- Vamos a um café próximo da última casa da Kate, acredito que o casalzinho esteja por lá neste horário, mas acredito que seja mais aconselhado que a senhorita Hermione Granger coloque suas roupas antes de qualquer movimento. Sou um homem ciumento.

Hermione riu com a cordialidade irônica dele, mas ainda faltava algo para ela voltar a ficar realmente em paz. Ele se aproximou dela, pegando em seu queixo a fazendoela olhar para ele

-Meu amor – Severo falou olhando nos olhos dela – Vai ficar tudo bem

Hermione sorriu e encostou os lábios nos dele.

- Meu amor – Hermione estava quase tirando sarro da cara dele – Você está se saindo um ótimo romântico, sabia? Está ficando até meloso demais para o meu gosto.

- 100 pontos a menos para a Grifinoria – Severo respondeu áspero – Menina insuportável, depois reclama que sou grosso, chato, velho rabugento.

- Não reclamo de mais de nada – Hermione se levantou rindo e falando em tom de ironia – Meu amor

Severo agarrou por traz a beijando. Mesmo com todos os problemas, era aqueles pequenos momentos que fazia a guerra valer à pena.

- Feliz Natal menininha irritante – Severo falou em seu ouvido

- Feliz Natal professor rabugento!

Os dois foram para o tal café. Tentando se aquecer ao máximo com diversos casacos que de preferência escondiam eles ao máximo. Severo abraçava Hermione pela cintura colocando a em seu peito para proteger do frio, enquanto andava no meio das pessoas felizes por serem natal.

A rua comercial tinha um parque no meio, cheio de famílias e crianças brincando com a neve. Severo percebeu que Hermione olhava com um olhar vazio e pensativo para aquelas crianças e famílias felizes.

- Está pensando em seus pais? – Ele perguntou

- Também – Hermione falou se alinhando ainda mais ao peito dele – Mas estou pensando se um dia eu serei uma dessas pessoas com a família feliz brincando no parque no Natal.

- Não conte comigo nessa história – Severo se adiantou – Acho desnecessário neste frio este bando de criança brincando com neve. Prefiro compartilhar da minha felicidade, da minha família em casa, agora você pode fazer um artigo sobre como sou chato.

- Até que achei bonitinho, sabia? - Hermione riu – Quero ter filhos.

- Quantos você quiser – Severo falou parando na frente um café que tinha cadeiras para fora. O local estava lotado, cheio de jovens, principalmente grupos de amigos, sentados e conversando naturalmente – É aqui.

- Como você sabe que eles estão aqui?

- Os dois não moram com a família, geralmente passam a manhã de Natal aqui. Kate passava com eles, quem sabe até encontramos ela aqui – Severo falou andando entre as mesas chegando até a porta – Vê se encontra Sofia, acredito que você a conheça.

- Sim, eu a vi uma vez – Hermione falou olhando para os lados – Mas acho que ela não está aqui

- Claro que estão – Severo falou indo em direção a mesa no canto, a mais afastada de todos.

Severo deixou Hermione para traz indo em direção a um casal que ria timidamente um para o outro abraçados com duas xícaras na mesa esfriando. Severo puxou a cadeira da mesa vizinha e se sentou, sem ao menos pedir ou questionar alguma coisa. O casal só viu a presença dele, com o susto e o rosto pálido da garota.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – Um menino logo o questionou olhando para os lados

- Desculpe por isso – Hermione falou olhando feio para Severo Snape, aquele estava sendo longe de um comportamento educado e cordial. Hermione se virou pegando outra cadeira e se sentando

- Viemos aqui tomar um café com vocês – Severo foi totalmente cínico chamando o garçom mais próximo e olhando para Hermione – O que vai querer?

Hermione não sabia o que responder para ele, também estava assustada, até segundos atrás ele estava à pessoa mais amável do mundo e agora estava sombrio.

- Ela esta assustada - A menina sussurrou. Hermione não sabia realmente o que responder e ficou em silencio – Peça um chocolate para ela.

- Ótimo, um chocolate – Severo falou para o garçom de forma educada para o garçom

- O senhor não vai querer nada? – O garçom perguntou

- Perdi o apetite – Severo falou colocando as duas mãos cruzadas em cima da mesa olhando para os dois meninos. Ele percebeu que a garota se encolheu próximo do namorado e que o garoto continuava o encarando. Ele esperou o garçom sair para abrir a boca – Vim saber de uma amiga de vocês.

- Eu que deveria fazer este tipo de pergunta para o senhor – O menino respondeu. Vitor não tinha medo de ninguém, quanto mais de Severo Snape, um homem que na cabeça dele tinha abandonado covardemente a família – Afinal, ela foi para a Alemanha por causa do senhor.

- Não sabemos se isso é verdade ou não Vitor – A menina sussurrou olhando para o garoto, ela não olhava diretamente para Severo, parecia ter algum tipo de aversão – Mas aqui não é lugar para se falar disso.

- Por que ela iria para lá por causa dele? – Hermione a questionou. Aquilo era uma informação nova, só saberia que a menina ia para a Alemanha por ela falou com Harry.

- Um livro – Sofia uma menina extremamente educada olhou para ela falando - Não sei o que deu nela com aquele livro que ela tirou da casa dele, só sei que foi a partir dele que ela falou que ia para a Alemanha.

- Duvido que tenha sido O despertar da primavera – Vitor falou ironicamente ainda encarando Snape – Kate me explicou da onde o senhor apareceu, mas não consigo me convencer que esteja preocupado com ela. O que de fato você quer?

Severo não respondeu, apenas pensou sobre algum livro que tinha em sua estante que remetesse alguma coisa a Alemanha. Ele buscava algo, mas parecia não encontrar. Ela devia ter se atentado algum assunto.

- Ela sabe falar alemão para se comunicar com alguém? – Hermione perguntou afinal ninguém ia para a Alemanha buscar algo sem dominar pelo menos a língua nativa do país.

- A Alemanha tem 80 % dos habitantes que falam inglês – Vitor respondeu para ela – Mas particularmente Kate fala alemão e Frances melhor do que qualquer nativo. Kate aprendeu no conservatório onde estudávamos, enquanto as pessoas faziam algo mais interessante da vida delas.

- Não me recordo de nenhum livro – Severo suspirou olhando para os dois mais calmos

- Eu sei que livro ela pegou, mas não me atentei a abri-lo – Hermione falou – Mas vocês tiveram noticias dela?

- A última vez que a vi ela deixou o garotinho dela falando sozinho no meio do teatro, não sei se ele foi atrás dela ou não. Ela disse que não mandaria nenhum sinal, mas que nos procuraria.

- E ainda nada? – Severo os questionou

- Não – A garota respondeu decepcionada – Pelo visto você não tem nenhum tipo de noticias não é mesmo? Se não duvido que tenham vindo até aqui para tomar um chocolate ou buscar em tom ameaçador dois bruxos que sabem quem vocês são e de quem estão fugindo.

Severo percebeu que a garota era tímida, medrosa, mas também muito inteligente e audaciosa, enquanto Vitor apenas colocava olhares ameaçadores em cima de Severo, a garota também mostrou as garras dela só que ao tom de palavras. Bem típico de Kate.

- Kate me disse como encontrá-lo, se eu souber de algo emergencial, irei lhe avisar

- Como podemos encontrar vocês? – Hermione perguntou

- Achei que vocês sabiam já que nos encontraram aqui – Vitor foi grosso com Hermione

- Vitor, não caia na pilha deles – Sofia o censurou sem olhar para ele, buscou algo na sua bolsa. Hermione e Snape a observavam ela pegou uma folha de papel e os entregou – Se vocês são trouxas ou tiveram algum contato com o mundo comum, saberão o que é isso. É a forma mais fácil de me encontrar, não sei se vocês perceberam, mas Vitor não é uma pessoa sensata quando esta nervoso. E de fato, todos nós temos motivos para querer o amaldiçoar até a morte senhor Snape.

Severo pegou o papel branco trouxa e se levantou. Hermione fez o mesmo. Severo saiu da mesa sem dizer nada, mas Hermione assim como Sofia trocou olhares e sorriram em um agradecimento silencioso.

O garçom voltou com o chocolate quente e encontrou Severo e Hermione no corredor

- Não vão tomar?

Severo pegou o chocolate quente da bandeja colocando algum dinheiro no seu lugar. Esperou Hermione o alcançá-lo e lhe deu o copo na mão. Os dois saíram de lá em silencio.

- Severo, você tem algum livro de varinhas em sua casa? – Kate o questionou

- Tenho, mas o que isso tem haver?

- O melhor especialista em varinhas, além do Olivaras, é um alemão – Hermione falou

Os dois se entreolharam.

- Por quê? - Severo tentou a questionar

- Falamos tanto de uma varinha ao ponto de nem sabermos se ela existe – Hermione falou pensativa – Talvez Kate fosse lá para pagar para ver ou para descobrir um jeito de abri-la.

- Ou – Severo pensou em algo absurdo – Nada. Estou começando a cair no jogo das suposições

- Duvido que ela tenha ido para aprender a fazer feitiços. Ele parece ter aprendido muito bem sozinha ou ter um dom nato correndo no sangue Sev – Hermione se lembrou das vezes que viu ela com uma varinha – Devemos ir atrás dela?

- Devemos ficar de olho na próxima horcruxe, agora não podemos nos atentar a Kate – Severo falou

- Mas um segredo senhor Snape? – Hermione estava desconfiada do jeito de Severo

- Não. Hoje você conseguiu tirar todos de dentro de mim. Satisfeita?

- Por enquanto sim – Hermione falou – Vamos para casa.

* * *

><p>Eu não abandonei a fanfic, mas fiquei um pouco off nestas semanas por conta das mil coisas que eu tive que fazer.<p>

Para não deixar vocês tão nervosos comigo trouxe um capítulo só de Severo x Hermione, não é? Ficou bonitinho vai!

**Quero muitas reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews!**


	59. Dor

**Por favor, deixem seu comentário, recadinho, reviews para esta linda autora ficar feliz e animada para atualizar, ok!?**

**A opinião de vocês é muito importante. :) **

**Capítulo XXXXXIX: Dor**

* * *

><p>Severo e Hermione voltaram para casa ainda conversando sobre coisas não tão importantes quanto às descobertas daquele dia de Natal. Severo não tinha medo de andar na Rua com Hermione, embora parecessem mais pai e filha do que um casal de namorados ou algo parecido. Os dois não se importaram em caminhar ou invés de aparatar e se abraçar, trocar cariciam. Hermione no fundo sabia que Severo estava pensativo e lhe escondendo algo. Quando os dois pararam na frente do prédio Severo suspirou. Ele no fundo não queria entrar ali. Estava tão bem com Hermione que poderia fugir.<p>

Porém, nada mudou e o silencio continuou o mesmo quando os dois entraram no apartamento e se estendeu ao longo do dia. Hermione logo percebeu que Snape estava certo – o pergaminho de Harry só tinha sido para dar um aviso. Harry tinha outra preocupação na cabeça naquele momento, conversar com Snape sobre as coisas que estavam acontecendo, mas Snape se trancafiou com Artur, Kim, Sirius, Fred e Jorge dentro da sacada, de cortinas fechadas para uma longa e seria conversa.

Se não tinha Snape, haveria uma Hermione para conversar com ele, porém havia algo que lhe incomodava, Ginerva continuava o seguindo por todos os lados, lhe dando toda a atenção devida e isso atrapalhava um pouco os planos de Harry em sentar reservadamente com Hermione e conversar. Por sorte, havia uma Tonks que conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo e chamou Gina de lado.

- Por que você está assim aflito?

- O que mais ele esconde? – Harry foi bem direito a sua pergunta – Se ele escondeu sobre a varinha, ele deve esconder mais coisas. Tenho certeza disso. Estou começando a ficar receoso

- Harry – Hermione sentiu sua garganta fechar com aquela declaração. Ela preferia não saber que suas teorias estavam certas. Ela passou a mão no rosto dele com delicadeza, seu amigo, melhor amigo. De todas as horas, de todas as brigas, de todas as conversas estava pré-destinado a morrer.

- Você está chorando? – Harry percebeu que uma lagrima caia nos olhos de Hermione, era involuntário, ela se deixou levar pelos seus pensamentos e pela sua frustração em não poder fazer nada, mas disfarçou. Tudo tinha seu tempo – Hermione, o que esta acontecendo?

- Eu também tenho milhões de medo, mas Severo está fazendo o certo. Precisamos nos focar nas horcruxes, mesmo porque estamos trabalhando com a hipótese de que essas de reliquias da morte existam sendo que podem ser apenas uma lenda.

- A capa existe.

- Uma capa que lhe deixa invisível é totalmente inocente e simples perto de uma varinha que não pode ser derrotada e uma pedra que dá para ver os mortos.

- Se existir, Dumbledore deixará a pedra para Kate, tenho certeza – Harry silabou - Alguma novidade dela? Pensei que nestes tempos que vocês ficaram fora vocês tivessem ido atrás dela, por isso dei sinais de vida.

- Fomos atrás dos amigos dela. Aqueles que você comentou, por algum motivo, Snape sabia onde eles estariam nesta manhã, mas eles também não sabem de nada dela. Apenas que Kate foi para a Alemanha por causa de um livro que viu aqui.

- Um livro? – Harry franziu a testa – Que livro? Kate gosta de ler?

- Acredito que ela seja tão irritante quanto eu ao falar de estudos, os meninos disseram que ela sabe falar alemão e francês mais fluente que o próprio inglês, mas enfim, o livro é sobre varinhas e você sabe, o maior construtor de varinhas é um alemão.

- O que ela faria com ele? Falaria? – Harry estava começando a ficar confuso – Kate estava desfalecendo com os seus poderes, a possível morte dela era para se controlar e não para ir atrás de uma varinha.

- Harry é muitas perguntas que só ela poderia responder, mas nem ela nós encontramos.

- E ele? – Harry falou olhando para a sacada – Como está?

- Poderia estar pior. Bem pior.

- Mas você deve ter animado ele – Harry deu um sorriso safado para ela

- Você é muito idiota – Hermione ficou corada e deu um tapa no ombro dele – Ainda não contei para ele exatamente o que você fez com a Kate naquela noite, continue fazendo essas brincadeirinhas que nem Voldemort vai precisar correr atrás de você.

- Alias – Harry se lembrou de algo – Acho que ele está novamente tentando acessar a minha mente

Hermione ficou seria

- Como assim?

- Estou me sentindo estranho ultimamente. Parece que tem algo diferente dentro de mim, parece que ele está tentando algum tipo de conexão, ou até mesmo outra pessoa. Até pensei que fosse Kate, mas ela é uma bruxa com poderes excepcionais não uma domadora de almas.

- Você precisa conversar com Snape sobre isso – Hermione falou – Sabe que é muito importante manter a sua mente fechada. Muito mesmo.

- Eu sei – Harry falou passando a mão na cicatriz – Irei falar com ele ou com Sirius talvez, tudo bem que ele está muito focado em fazer Tonks se sentir bem com a falta de Remus, o que me preocupa. Estou com medo que ele suma. Sabe como ele é...

- Se ele for covarde para fazer isso, Tonks terá que aceitar e pelo menos a criança terá um padrinho e uma madrinha adorável – Hermione sorriu, mas se entristeceu por dentro ao lembrar-se da conversa com Snape. Basicamente os dois morreriam. Parecia que estava faltando ar para Hermione.

- O que foi Hermione? Você está quase chorando de novo – Harry ficou assustado com a amiga.

- Nada, não é nada – Hermione sorriu e se afastou.

Harry ficou a observando, mas ignorou a amiga quando viu Minerva chegando ao apartamento, sem avisar e com uma expressão de poucos amigos. Parecia que tinha acontecido alguma coisa, algo como se algum sonserino tivesse aprontado nas masmorras e Snape não tivesse feito nada.

-Minerva, aconteceu alguma coisa? – Molly a questionou ao ver que a mulher chegou a silencio e continuava em silencio buscando algo na casa. Até olhar para Hermione.

- Estou bem Molly, Hermione onde está Severo.

- Lá fora professora – Hermione respondeu no automático. Estava com medo da expressão da professora que estava pronta para matar alguém. A professora passou pela sala e olhou para Harry com um olhar estranho. Alguma coisa tinha acontecido.

Minerva tentou abrir a sacada, mas estava protegida.

- Eles estão reunidos a mais de duas horas ia. Não sabemos o que está acontecendo – Molly comentou

- Estamos vivendo no mundo machista da ordem da Fênix professora, onde os homens decidem e os jovens, senhores de idade e grávidas ficam aqui fora, correndo o mesmo risco que eles sem ao menos saber o que de fato está acontecendo – Tonks respondeu ironicamente. O humor dela não estava os dos melhores com a gravidez.

- Duvido que isso se resuma aos homens ou a um determinado ser – Minerva falou fazendo uma magia com a varinha. Sabia desfazer aquilo, pois era algo de Dumbledore que Snape copiou. Ela abriu a cortina e as janelas, a voz dos homens se calou e olhou para ela. Severo ia dizer alguma coisa, mas ele se limitou a ouvi-la – Preciso de uma conversa particular com você.

Todos sabiam que era para Snape e perceberam que a cara era de poucos amigos.

- Minerva, estamos decidindo o futuro da nação. Pode ser outro momento – Sirius tentou ser gentil e usar o seu estilo maroto, mas a expressão dela não mudou

- Aconteceu algo de grave? – Kim se antecipou, estava começando a ficar preocupado – Alguma coisa com Hogwarts? Ataques? Os alunos estão bem?

- Problemas que só diz respeito ao Severo – Minerva falou ríspida.

- Pode me esperar cinco minutos para eu encerrar aqui? – Severo falou tranquilamente, se fosse a outros momentos ele seria irônico com a professora ou até mesmo mal educado, mas ao usar seus dons tinha percebido que o assunto era mais serio do que esperado.

Minerva cruzou os braços.

- Aceita um chá? – Molly falou tentando quebrar o gelo.

-Não, muito obrigada Molly – Minerva falou se sentando no sofá.

Severo olhou para os outros tentando falar alguma coisa, mas parecia que o que ele tinha visto na cabeça de Minerva e em seus pensamentos tinha tirado tudo dele.

- Você ficou pálido. O que está acontecendo?

- Nada – Severo respondeu friamente – Todos estão de acordo com o plano?

- Ele é um pouco arriscado, mas já seqüestramos Narcisa. Draco não será um problema, ainda mais que nós podemos ajudar ele com essa história. Ele pode usar isso no julgamento.

- Quem tem que se importar com julgamento aqui é eu – Sirius os lembrou

- Isso não será o problema – Kin falou – Eu mesmo irei jogar a maldição nele.

- Não precisa fazer isso, eu mesmo o faço – Severo falou olhando para Minerva – Bem senhores, eu vou conversar com Minerva. Depois acertamos os detalhes com uma nova reunião com toda a Ordem reunida. Precisamos do Lupin conosco.

Severo os deixoueles conversando e se direcionou para Minerva. Ela buscou com um olhar algum lugar reservado e ele apenas passou por ela indicando o quarto. O problema daquele apartamento era que cada movimento havia pelo menos cinco pessoas lhe olhando e Severo simplesmente odiava aquilo.

Ele encontrou os olhos aflitos de Hermione e tentou ignorá-los. Precisava estar com a cabeça limpa para conversar com Minerva. Ele finalmente fechou a porta sabendo que a proteção deixaria os dois confortáveis para trocar qualquer ofensa, farpas ou pior, segredos.

- Me desculpe pelo comportamento, mas precisava fingir que estava brava com você.

- O que está acontecendo Minerva? – Severo foi logo ao ponto

- Severo, eu mesma dei a idéia da poção naquele dia, pois estava com muitas coisas na cabeça, sei que fiz errado, mas precisamos conversar sobre algo serio sobre aquele dia que Voldemort pegou a varinha.

- Diga

- Kate estava lá.

- Kate, minha filha?

- Severo, eu sei que você vai achar loucura da minha cabeça uma menina morta estar lá em Hogwarts, ainda mais em Hogwarts, mas eu a vi no gramado tenho certeza que era ela.

Severo se sentou lentamente na cama tentando explicar alguma coisa para Minerva

- Olha eu sei que é complicado para você, mas acredito que essa história da Kate achar que Voldemort é o pai dela realmente foi levada a serio. Kate ajudou Voldemort a tirar aquela varinha de lá, eu tenho certeza disso.

- Você viu?

- Não, mas ela estava lá. Estava ali como qualquer pessoa. Tranquilamente andando por lá, foi antes de Voldemort chegar, não havia ninguém, demorei em reconhecê-la, mas de repente ela sumiu. Quando viu que a cobra sumiu também.

Severo olhou para perdido sem saber o que dizer.

- Precisamos ajudar ela. Severo ela é uma boa menina. Ela está sendo iludida por Voldemort.

- Minerva, quando Kate morreu, ela não morreu, ela apenas se fez de morta, mas não era para se unir para Voldemort era para recuperar o controle dos poderes e fazer com que não fossemos mais atacados. Que ela estava viva eu já sabia.

Minerva olhou para ele assustada

- Mas achei que ela ia cuidar dos poderes dela e não cuidar dos nossos problemas com Voldemort, quanto mais entrar em Hogwarts com uma facilidade dessas, mas embora ela não tenha mais contato comigo eu duvido que ela tenha algum tipo de contato com Voldemort.

- Mas isso não explica o fato de Voldemort não ter matado Bellatrix, parece que ele sabe que ela estava viva Severo. Sabia que Bellatrix praticamente a protegeu ou a colocou do lado deles naquele dia que ela morreu. É isso que eu estou dizendo.

- Bellatrix não faz acordos deste escalão, mas o detalhe da cobra, talvez Kate esteja atrás da cobra, eu tenho quase certeza disso Minerva, mas fico feliz que pelo menos ela esteja por perto

- Severo, o que esta realmente acontecendo. O que ela quer?

- Katerine? O que ela realmente quer? Realmente está perguntando isso para mim? Depois do que você me contou eu não sei de mais nada.

- Deve ser ela que esta roubando o estoque de poções. Dobby me disse que o elfo do Sirius está aparecendo lá ultimamente para pegar encomendas escondido. – Minerva fez uma pausa – Você precisa saber o que está acontecendo.

- Minerva, Katerine já tem idade para se virar sozinha. Infelizmente, não há nada que eu possa fazer para mudar essa realidade, mas fico feliz que ela esteja bem e viva. Por enquanto.

- Severo, Dumbledore me disse para não deixar você abandonar ela.

- Não estou abandonando, mas tenho certeza que na hora certa ela nos procurará, o que eu peço Minerva é que mantenha este segredinho entre nós. Kate ainda precisa ficar morta.

- Severo, estou confiando em você.

- Não está Minerva, antes disso você precisou jogar uma poção na minha garganta – Severo falou um pouco magoado com a bruxa – Devo fingir alguma emoção ao sair do quarto.

- Eu realmente sinto muito pelo o que aconteceu, mas estamos em tempos...

- Complicados, eu sei, mas há diversas pessoas para quem devemos olhar, mas as duvidas sempre estarão em mim. Já estou um pouco acostumado com isso, não porque sou vitima, mas porque é a realidade.

- Severo – Minerva o chamou – Monstro está roubando poções e ingredientes para dores. Sua filha que é a mais trouxa do mundo e poderia muito bem procurar remédios trouxas está tomando poções para dores. Você precisa ter um pouco mais de atenção nisso.

Snape saiu do quarto deixando Minerva sozinha. As pessoas ainda olharam para ele, mas ele voltou para a sacada, no fundo ele estava aliviado em saber que ela estava por perto, mas a angustia de não saber o que ela estava tramando era muito grande. Ainda mais pelo o último comentário. Por que Kate estaria sentindo dores?

- Pensaram em algo para pegar Draco Malfoy? – Severo falou se sentando em uma cadeira vaga como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Está tudo bem? – Sirius era muito curioso para deixar a situação daquele jeito

- Minerva só precisava conversar sobre a história da poção – Severo falou. Não era mentira, mas também tampouco era toda a verdade – Precisamos fazer isso de um jeito simples e eficiente.

- Ainda acho que pegar o Malfoy para chantagear o próprio pai não é uma boa coisa – Artur disse

O plano deles era chegar à horcruxe que seria a diadema por Lucio que a escondeu em Hogwarts ao mando de Voldemort. Snape sabia que ele teria essa missão, porque ela foi designada a ele quando diretor, por supostamente saber todos os cantos do castelo, mas sua missão não tinha sido feita porque ele estava esperando à hora certa de transportar a diadema.

Draco que era um menino medroso seria amaldiçoado com o feitiço Imperius e faria com o que o pai lhe contasse onde está a tal horcruxe. De acordo com o que Kin sabia do ministério, o menino estava fazendo rondas como comensal em Hogwarts.

Essa era a primeira chance de entrar em contato com as horcruxes já que a cobra estava sempre ao lado de Voldemort depois que ele pegou a varinha do tumulo de Dumbledore, o cálice de Bellatrix estava já com Harry, mas ainda faltava uma pequena coisa, da qual ninguém contava, embora que sempre lhe perguntavam se ele sabia da que faltava na lista.

O tempo passou, as pessoas foram tomando seus rumos mesmo que fosse dentro daquele pequeno apartamento ao sul de Londres. Severo percebia que a relação de Molly e Artur até que estava melhorando, mas eles ainda estavam distantes. Harry se aproximou dele antes de Hermione fazer o mesmo, Snape imaginou que era para lhe falar sobre o que Minerva queria, mas houve uma surpresa maior ainda.

- Professor – Harry o chamou sem querer – Estou precisando conversar com o senhor.

- Snape, Harry. Snape – O homem advertiu olhando para o nada.

- Estou com dores na minha cicatriz e no meu corpo. Dores que eu não senti antes.

Severo olhou para o menino o analisando

- Dores que não sentiu antes?

- Estou me sentindo – Harry suspirou – Como se meu corpo tivesse rejeitando alguma parte minha, entende? Como se tivesse saindo ou entrando algo. Na verdade saindo. Empurrando

- São muitas descrições – Snape falou olhando ainda para ele sabendo se havia mais alguma coisa que o menino pudesse falar para Severo detectar o que estava acontecendo com ele.

- Como se eu tivesse me dividindo. Eu senti isso quando quebrei a horcruxe.

Snape pensou naquele momento que Voldemort poderia estar criando uma nova horcruxe, mas era impossível, ele não tinha tanta força assim, além do mais, a varinha não fazia esse tipo de milagre. Ou faria? Dumbledore não pensou nessa possibilidade porque era impossível, mas poderia ser possível ele quebrar uma horcruxe para formar duas partes diferentes? Auto proteção? Medo? Voldemort era muito egocentrista para tais sentimentos. Havia algo errado.

- Dói muito?

- Essa semana eu acordo todos os dias assim. Parece que vai piorando, mas na semana passada eu acordei de repente de madrugada achando que um dementador estava levando uma parte de mim embora enquanto eu estava dormindo.

- Por que não me avisou disso antes?

- Não queria acumular problemas, sabia que estava preocupado com outras coisas.

- Harry você é prioridade.

- Não – Harry reclamou baixinho – Não quero ser sua prioridade. Quando eu era pequeno você largou sua família por que eu era prioridade agora já sou grande posso me cuidar sozinho.

- Você esta agindo como um imbecil Potter. Não é sobre mim, sobre minha família ou sobre seus problemas psicológicos de rejeição, mas sim sobre um contato que você não pode ter com Voldemort. Isso pode nos entregar e lhe deixar mais frágil. Esta vendo o seu estado.

- Há alguma coisa que o senhor possa fazer?

- Não sei – Severo relaxou na cadeira – Vou te dar uma poção de relaxamento, isso irá melhorar de qualquer forma e talvez uma poção para aliviar o peso dos seus pensamentos. E a Ginerva Weasley pode fazer o resto para que o senhor pense mais em si mesmo.

- Não entendi

- Ela passa o dia inteiro olhando para o Potter e ele não entende o que eu falo.

- Não entendi o motivo disso, já que o senhor sabe muito bem do que acontece.

Severo fez um movimento com a varinha fechando a sacada e colocando um feitiço de proteção

- Harry, você precisa me responder algo sinceramente – Severo falou apoiando os braços em seus joelhos e focando nos olhos verdes de Harry – Você sabe onde Kate está ou o que ela esta fazendo? Ela não te disse absolutamente nada?

- Não. Hermione me contou o que vocês descobriram. Eu não sei de nada.

- Como não sabe? Você passou uma noite com ela.

- Eu não sei. Não falamos sobre isso o tempo todo.

Severo olhou para ele não querendo saber o que eles ficaram fazendo de noite.

- Harry, se você souber de algo

- Já disse que eu não sei – Harry quase gritou – Sei que esta desesperado atrás dela, mas precisa confiar em mim, eu sei tão pouco quanto vocês, mas não precisa atirar a Gina em cima de mim só porque não consegue lidar com o fato que eu gosto dela e possivelmente ela gosta de mim.

- Você está muito alterado - Snape percebeu. – Reflexo de Voldemort.

- Não – Harry bufou – Reflexo de quem cansou de tudo isso.

Harry estava com dores demais no corpo, na cabeça em seus pensamentos. Estava cansado daquelas pessoas, daqueles rostos e daquelas esperanças depositadas nele. Estava com medo do futuro, mas naqueles dias já estava desejando que chegasse logo para tudo aquilo passar. Severo entenderia a situação do menino, se não fosse agora ele reclamando de dores.

Hermione percebeu que as pessoas estavam indo dormir, mas Severo não saia daquela cadeira, quanto mais seus olhos se focavam em algo. Estavam perdidos, pensando em alguma coisa que Hermione desejaria saber o mais rápido possível. Quando ela chegou à sacada, ele olhou para ela pensativo pegando em sua mão e a puxando docemente para o seu colo. Hermione olhou para os lados, todos tinham ido dormir, não havia nenhum tipo de restrição aquela situação.

- Quais são as boas noticias? – Hermione perguntou se acomodando no colo dele

- Kate apareceu em Hogwarts, Minerva a viu e veio me avisar achando que ela estava sendo enganada por Voldemort. Harry veio me contar sobre suas supostas dores. Alias, Kate está roubando poções e ingredientes através do Monstro para dores também.

- Kate está por aqui?

- É o que parece.

- Mas ela não deve estar bem. Ela é trouxa, porque estaria procurando remédios bruxos para dores? Alguma coisa deve ter acontecido com ela.

- Nem me fale. Preciso encontrar essa menina – Severo falou – Me lembra você roubando meu estoque, acho que foi a única a aluna a fazer isso. E olha, você sobreviveu. Esta inteirinha.

- Não se lembra que queria me expulsar do colégio. Naquele mesmo ano queria fazer o mesmo com o Ron e com o Harry.

- Só porque eles voaram com um carro perto dos trouxas. Só por causa disso. Realmente eu era um professor muito mal humorado e injusto com os alunos, principalmente os da Grifionoria que costumavam ser chamados de trio de ouro.

- Você está com problemas e continua sarcástico.

- Mudar meu humor não mudará a situação, mudará?

- Não, mas precisamos fazer algo. O que acha que Harry esta sentindo?

- O mais provável é o que seria impossível de Voldemort fazer. Criar outras horcruxes, é a única coisa que vem na minha cabeça, não é possível essas dores estarem acontecendo agora. Dividir? Ninguém divide uma alma assim simplesmente.

- Mas se pensarmos podemos criar muitas teorias em volta disso. Uma delas, que eu estava pensando é que se Voldemort acredita que Kate é filha dele, tem seu sangue, ela pode ser horcruxe dela?

- Não. Sangue não tem nada haver com alma. Quando ele se envolveu com Natalie ele estava em sua forma original, digamos assim, se ele estivesse como agora, com uma horcruxe ele dividiria, mas a original, sua alma verdadeira que foi morta por Lily não.

- Vai ver ele se reproduziu nestes tempos. Ele não queria um corpo humano?

Severo franziu a testa.

- De verdade, não consigo imaginar essa tal situação. Voldemort jamais se relacionaria com alguém, ele se ama demais para isso. Apenas Natalie o faziaele mudar e Natalie estão mortos e enterrada há dois anos.

- Então o que vamos fazer?

- Esperar. A resposta virá – Severo falou passando a mão nos cabelos dela

- Não gostei dessa história de almadiçoar Draco. Quando e como vamos fazer isso?

- Tudo em seu tempo. Não temos uma data limite para essa guerra acabar. Podemos ficar aqui dois dias ou um ano esperando o momento certo Hermione.

- Já percebeu que as pessoas estão entediadas com isso?

- Claro que estão. Nós também estaríamos se não fosse por este relacionamento adolescente.

- Não é um relacionamento adolescente – Hermione ficou brava com a expressão

- Não vamos brigar de novo, por favor – Severo falou encostando os lábios no rosto da garota – Vamos esperar os próximos passos de Kate, irei conversar novamente com Sofia, apenas com ela porque aquele garoto é um vegetal e não um homem, ela poderá nos ajudar. Enquanto ao Harry vamos controlando o que podemos com poções e vamos tentar descobrir o que está acontecendo.

- Os dois sofrendo dores. Isso é até romântico. Estou começando achar que eles são Romeu e Julieta. – Hermione riu tristemente – Não consigo parar de pensar no que pode e no que vai acontecer, não consigo, eu quero fazer alguma coisa. Não quero ficar parada aqui, me escondendo.

- Hermione, a guerra não é feita de batalhas em um campo com pessoas lutando – Severo colocou a mão no cabelo dela – Ela também é feito de jogadas, pensamentos e reflexões. Não é a toa que sempre tem alguém que casa, tem um filho ou faz uma mudança radical em sua vida.

- Há os que morrem – Hermione complementou

- Não. Há os que fazem o que tem que fazer Hermione. Vamos dormir. É muita coisa para uma cabeça só.

* * *

><p>Tempo para vocês descobrirem o que está acontecendo com Harry, Kate e o mundo bruxo nesta humilde fanfic. :)<p>

Atualizei super rápido. Espero que tenham gostado.

**Por favor, deixem seu comentário, recadinho, reviews para esta linda autora ficar feliz e animada para atualizar, ok!?**

**A opinião de vocês é muito importante. :) **


	60. Bellatrix morreu!

Reviews. Reviews. Reviews para deixar a Liv mais feliz :)

**Capítulo XXXXXX:** Bellatrix morreu!

* * *

><p>Já era final de janeiro, o tédio reinava naquele lugar. Nenhum movimento, nenhuma novidade, nenhuma noticia. A idéia de seqüestrar Draco Malfoy ainda estava de pé, mas ninguém sabia ao certo onde estava o menino, quanto mais o que fariam com ele. O tempo de Voldemort se acostumar com a varinha já tinham passado, porém nenhum ataque tinha acontecido.<p>

O Ministério já estava na mão dele, Hogwarts também estava. A Ordem era minoria e estava sendo aos poucos cassada pelos aurores corrompidos pelo o medo. Kim ainda tentava manter a ordem, mas não era isso que bastava.

Depois que Remus voltou da lua cheia, ele e Sirius buscavam alguma coisa fora dali. Estava ficando entediados de não fazer nada, enquanto Snape tentava ajudar Harry com suas dores, que já não o incomodavam mais. Tonks estava com uma barriga gigante de seis meses, Molly depressiva por conta da morte do filho, Gina impaciente tentando ficar o mais próximo possível de Harry.

Os gêmeos tiveram a loja interditada pelo ministério, porém continuavam vendendo dentro de Hogwarts, ainda com a ajuda de Neville e Luna que voltou aquele lugar.

Minerva nunca mais viu Kate, Kate nunca mais foi vista. Estava basicamente morta, assim como as feições de Snape a cada dia que passava. Estavam se escondendo esperando o próximo passo de Voldemort e isso era a coisa mais covarde que já fez na vida, mas arriscar todos era um grande problema.

Hermione já tinha lido boa parte dos livros da casa e o silencio parecia mais comum daquele lugar, algumas vezes alguém dava uns gritos, mas ninguém mais se importava. Entre os livros que ela folheava encontrou uma foto desnecessária, daquelas que não gostaria de ver.

Lá estava uma mulher de cabelos longos e cacheados nas pontas, não era muito alta, dando um sorriso carinhoso e travesso para quem tirava a foto estava de calça jeans e uma regata rosa clara com um casaco fino branco. Ela tinha as pernas cruzadas sentada no chafariz que Hermione reconhecia, era em Hogwarts. Estava sozinha, rindo a toa, feliz. Parte dos cabelos jogados para traz com um prendedor.

Hermione notou o cristal em seu pescoço e observou, lembrando que era o mesmo de Kate, alias, aquele sorriso travesso era de Kate. Assim como os olhos brilhantes azuis claros. O cabelo, a tonalidade castanha claro, misturado com um loiro escuro também era de Kate, embora Hermione tivesse certeza que ela tinha tingido no cabelo.

Uma duvida veio a sua cabeça. Por que eles nunca ficaram juntos? Anos naquele apartamento e Severo disse que eles nunca tiveram nada, mas que ele gostava dela e ela gostava dele. Virou a foto e lá tinha uma pequena frase "Erros não mudam a nossa essência. Ainda somos humanos."

Hermione queria saber exatamente o que aquilo significava, mas também tinha que admitir que a parte egoísta do corpo dela agradecesse por Natalie estar morta, não conseguiria competir com ela, mesmo que não houvesse nada entre eles, ela não agüentaria. Isso queria dizer que ela realmente gostava de Snape e isso lhe assustava, pois de fato, era difícil saber o que Snape era de verdade, momentos lindos, momentos de ignorância, momentos que ele nem estava ali. No fundo, parecia tudo uma grande mascara que Hermione tinha medo de tirar, gostava dos momentos com ele e dos momentos que ele se permite a ser mais reflexível, mas tinha medo de conhecer ele em estabilidade.

- Por que você está com essa cara tão concentrada? – Harry a interrompeu observando o que as mãos de Hermione seguravam – Quem é ela?

- Acredito que seja sua sogra – Hermione falou tentando voltar ao normal depois de tantas reflexões – Encontrei no meio deste livro.

- Erros não mudam a nossa essência. Ainda somos humanos. - Harry repetiu a frase colocando a foto dentro do livro, o fechando e colocando na estante – Com certeza deve ter sido dela que Kate aprendeu a fazer essas frases de efeito. Por sorte, você é uma menina racional.

- Não estou com ciúmes – Hermione se antecipou – Só encontrei a foto

- Sei – Harry falou se virando para ela cruzando os braços – No que você está pensando?

- Por que eles não ficaram juntos?

- Severo via a filha escondido, porque assumiria um relacionamento? – Harry falou dando os ombros – Ficar todo este tempo aqui dentro está fazendo mal para todos nós, inclusive para você que está perdendo tempo com este tipo de coisa.

Hermione tinha que questioná-lo, mas esperaria um tempo para que isso acontecesse. Um momento em que as pessoas não tivessem prestando atenção neles e bem possível quando Severo a chamava para dar uma volta depois das reuniões sem conclusões da Ordem.

E foi mais ou menos isso que aconteceu entre eles. Era mais uma reunião sem fim nenhum, apenas com informações nenhum pouco indesejado e com um Severo nenhum pouco simpático

- Todas às vezes você diz isso – Molly rebateu o marido, que nem era tão marido assim – Não podemos fazer nada por enquanto, saberemos o que fazer quando chegar à hora.

- Essa história da rádio pelo menos nos ajuda a motivar as pessoas a lutar contra – Fred se lembrou do que Sirius e Remus estavam fazendo com radio pirata, que entrava magicamente nos outros rádios, dando noticias de bruxos que estavam morrendo, famílias que foram torturadas, para que assim parte da população bruxa soubesse que o silencio não era apenas um silencio.

- Eu até acho que ela pode nos ajudar quando precisarmos – Sirius comentou

-Desde que vocês continuem com ela bem longe daqui – Snape os lembrou – Se alguém puxar essa rede pode comprometer nossa sede e embora nós estejamos entediados com tudo isso, aqui é o único lugar seguro para nós.

A idéia da radio era das melhores possíveis, Hermione tinha que admitir que eles fossem inteligentes e audaciosos em fazer isso, porém, Snape sempre tinha medo do que poderia acontecer se chegassem neles, isso era o que a ordem pensava, mas Hermione em suas saídas com Snape sabia que ele tinha vontade de fazer um apelo para Kate aparecer. Ela poderia ouvir a rádio e saber que eles queriam saber como ela estava, mas tinha que ser de um jeito que só ela entendesse e mais ninguém e como um pai ausente faria isso para uma filha? Era esse questionamento que ele se fazia observando a cidade no alto de uma montanha, a mesma que levou Hermione no Natal.

- Severo, ela gosta de coisas trouxas. Viveu com trouxas, isso pode ser alguma coisa, ou melhor, podemos conversar com Sofia, ela pareceu muito prestativa das últimas vezes que conversou conosco – Hermione dava idéias, mas Snape não conseguia se animar com nenhuma delas

Ele não respondeu assim como estendeu o silencio por longos minutos, até que Hermione se lembrou da foto, do que estava acontecendo com a cabeça de Snape e com a dela.

- Por que vocês não ficaram juntos enquanto Natalie estava viva? Orgulho?

Severo olhou para ela assustado coma mudança repentina de assunto e daquela pergunta tão obvia, mas tão delicada de responder. Snape amava a filha e disse que Natalie era a mulher importante da vida dele também, mas nunca disse por que nunca ficaram juntos. Severo se lembrou da carta que escondia em seu escritório, a mesma que lhe encorajou em buscar Kate na mansão Malfoy e se lembrou porque o casal não ficou junto.

Olhou pra Hermione suspeitando que ela soubesse o que estava na sua cabeça

- É complicado

- Acho que temos um bom tempo para falar sobre isso.

- Eu não quero falar sobre isso – Snape se entregou confirmando que havia uma história por traz do casal que não tinha ficado junto aquele tempo todo não por causa da guerra ou pelas escolhas de Snape, mas por um motivo muito mais profundo

- Eu quero saber

- Não importa mais. Natalie está morta, estou pensando em como falar com Kate e não falar sobre o meu passado com a mãe dela.

- Eu encontrei uma foto dela em meio a um dos seus livros - Hermione confessou

- E deduzo que você queira saber qual foi o meu erro? Já pensou que aquela frase não tenhamos sido eu e sim ela? – Snape deu uma risada irônica – Eu não ferrei com as coisas Hermione, no começo eu posso até ter negado ela, mas acredite quem começou a ferrar as coisas foi ela.

Hermione sentiu um rancor muito complexo dentro de Snape, que achou melhor parar por ali, estava entrando em um terreno perigoso pelo visto, mas parecia que Snape agora queria falar

- Eu disse que eu não amava que eu não podia ficar com aquele filho para criar e ela correu para os braços de quem poderia lhe dar essas coisas, ou você acha que Voldemort acredita que Kate é filha dele por pura magia?

Hermione ligou os pontos, as histórias e o rancor de Snape.

- Ela te traiu

- Sim – Snape falou – E sabe como fui descobrir? Ele mesmo me contou, dizendo que eu era leal a ele e precisava lhe ajudar a agradar Natalie porque eles eram um casal. Eu realmente queria cuspir na cara dele e dizer muitas coisas, na dela então nem se fale. Ainda mais, porque eu realmente estava pensando em assumir Kate, Natalie e sumir no mundo com ela.

- Achei que ela tinha feito isso para proteger ela e o bebe.

- Ela disse que foi e também por causa da minha rejeição que eu não teria motivos para ter ciúmes dela quanto mais cobrar algo, mas isso quebrou um pouco do que tínhamos, assim como eu quebrei um pouco o coração dela quando eu joguei na cara dela que tinha dormindo com a Evans.

Severo tinha falado demais. Tinha deixado sua boca falar o que seu cérebro estava pensando e tinha atirado para o mundo o seu único segredo, do qual prometerá não contar para ninguém, nem Dumbledore sabia, nem ele mesmo gostaria de saber daquilo se não fosse algo tão importante para ele.

Hermione ficou em choque ao ouvir aquele nome, sabia que Evans era Lillian Potter. Ela não conseguia fechar a boca assim como não conseguia formar uma frase para responder aquela afirmativa. A senhorita Granger estava sem palavras.

- Não conte isso ao Potter. Foi algo errado de todos os lados. Ela estava desesperada e carente porque seu marido não ficava em casa e eu estava desesperado e carente porque a mulher que carregava um filho meu e dizia que me amava se deitava com Voldemort. Isso não queria dizer que eu não amava Natalie, assim como ela não amava o Potter. E foi horrível.

- Você não precisa me explicar.

- Não, eu preciso – Severo se opôs olhando para ela - Eu nunca contei isso para ninguém e eu preciso falar. Fiquei anos no pé dela, desejando-a, chorando pelos cantos e quando eu realmente obtive o que sempre quis, foi horrível para os dois, tínhamos seguido caminhos diferentes e sentimos coisas diferentes. A única conclusão daquela noite foi que se eu não tivesse ficado com Natalie nem ela com o Potter, se eu tivesse investido mais, nada daquilo estaria acontecido. Por isso jurei largar tudo para cuidar do menino.

- Ele é seu filho? – Hermione fez um calculo rápido e franziu a testa com as palavras dele

- Pelo amor de Merlin, Hermione! Não seja tola ou ignorante desta forma, fizemos errado, mas não deixamos histórias para contar depois. Quando Natalie tinha fugido, depois de quatro meses, Dumbledore a encontrou, foi a sua primeira prova de que confiava em mim, eu fui até ela e gritamos um com o outro. Eu tinha dormindo com a Lily, ela com Voldemort. Dois corações quebrados, algo que não conseguirmos apagar da nossa história e assim continuamos vivendo. Por isso nunca houve nada, porque fomos muito magoados.

- Você ainda a ama? Diga a verdade, por favor.

- Está com ciúmes de uma morta, Hermione?

- Não, eu só quero saber – Hermione mentiu e ele sabia disso, mas estava desesperada

- Desde o dia que ela disse que iria aceitar a morte dela não.

- Você disse que não sentia nada por ela – Hermione quase gritou – Que nestes anos...

- Hermione, Natalie era uma pessoa incrível, eu tinha mil razões para amá-la como pessoa, mas erramos, somos humanos e sabíamos que não nos aceitaríamos, mas quando ela disse que deixaria a menina e teoricamente eu na mão, eu senti um egoísmo e a realidade de que éramos pessoas diferentes. E Cristo, ela está morta.

- E se não estivesse?

- Você jamais teria se aproximado de mim, afinal minha filha estaria em segurança. Você estaria com o Ronald Weasley, mais vivo do que nunca, vivendo sua vida feliz e eu estaria na mesma vida infeliz de sempre. Teria sempre as mesmas culpas dentro de mim, o mesmo sentimento de vazio. Natalie não me preencheu nestes anos como você, não segurou na minha mão como você e nem me deu esperança para lutar para acreditar no amanha.

- Você disse que fazia planos para depois da guerra.

- E auto me destruía na maioria do tempo sabendo que não ia sobreviver. Hoje eu sei e quero sobreviver. Existe uma pequena diferença neste aspecto – Severo bufou – Hermione, às vezes você me irrita.

- Por que te faço lembrar as coisas que você quer esquecer?

- Não, porque eu sou um homem fiel a você e as coisas que eu falo para você.

- Cada vez que temos uma conversa eu sei de uma coisa diferente. Isso me deixa insegura

- Se fosse a Hermione que roubava meus ingredientes se sentiria curiosa

- Estou sendo uma boba, como sempre e você sempre maduro, me agüentando.

- Fique calma e confie em mim, mesmo que eu nem esteja confiando tanto assim – Severo a beijou suavemente, passando a mão no cabelo dela a puxando para si – Eu amo você senhorita irritante e quer saber de uma coisa, o bom da guerra é poder ficar assim com você. Eu sei que isso uma hora irá acabar você voltará aos seus estudos.

- Agora quem está sendo um idiota é você – Hermione riu timidamente

- Não conte isso que eu lhe contei a ninguém, por favor. Não por mim, mas pelo o Potter, ele pode pensar que a mãe dele foi uma vaca nazista com o pai dele e não foi isso. É uma guerra, nossas emoções, sentimentos ficam confusos. Estávamos aflitos e desesperados.

- Eu sei disso, fique tranqüilo, mesmo porque não sei como Harry esta agüentando fielmente esperar Kate enquanto Gina não sai do pé dele. Ela gosta muito dele e o que ela está fazendo são um voto de lealdade muito grande enquanto Kate simplesmente desapareceu.

- Não é possível que ela tenha desaparecido – Snape de repente ficou irritado – Sabe que eu andei pensando, Sofia deve saber de algo que não pode nos contar, porque ela não está desesperada.

- Mas ela conhece mais Kate do que nós vamos ver ela sabe o que a amiga esta fazendo.

- Eu odeio isso. Odeio não conhecer a minha própria filha – Severo se levantou

Harry não sabia exatamente o que acontecia quando Severo e Hermione saiam, mas sabia que não era em busca de Kate, Severo estava um pouco perdido neste aspecto, não sabia para quem recorrer quanto mais Harry, que ainda tinha que ouvir os comentários do padrinho sem dizer uma única palavra.

- O que Hermione falara para os pais dela quando contar que está namorando um cara com idade para ser pai dela, ou melhor, que tinha uma filha da idade dela?

- Não sei – Harry respondeu seco. Odiava ouvir o padrinho falar de Kate no passado.

- Eu sinto muito por ter falado de Kate, eu sei que você não gosta deste assunto, mas pegaremos Bellatrix, fique tranqüilo. Alias, falando nisso, Ginerva não para de ficar ao seu lado, acho que você deveria superar esta fase e dar uma chance para a garota quando tudo isso acabar.

- Quem sabe – Harry falou tentando acalmar o padrinho. Gina não largava do pé dele e ele queria dizer apenas para ela que não era mais daquele jeito, que Harry não sentia mais nada por ela, apenas um carinho enorme, na verdade pensando bem, ele nunca tinha sentido nada por ela, apenas algo passageiro, pois ele nunca ficou sem dormir pensando em Gina e agora dormia poucas horas, apenas porque seu corpo desistia de pensar em Kate todas as noites.

- Harry! – Tonks deu um berro chamando o garoto que estava na cozinha mexendo seus próprios ovos com Sirius. Eles revezavam para quem fazia o jantar na casa, para ninguém ficar Sem nada para fazer – Chegou isso para você

Sirius se antecipou de pegar o papel da mão de Tonks, de repente estavam todos em volta do papel. Remus pegou da mão do Sirius que analisou que depois passou pelas mãos dos gêmeos e voltou para a mão de Sirius.

- Nem adianta que eu não consegui abrir – Tonks deu os ombros – E olha que eu sou a única pessoa deste lugar que completou o curso de auror.

- Vamos deixar para o Kim dar uma olhada ou o Snape – Sirius se antencipou

Harry olhava para eles e apenas balançava a cabeça olhando para a reação das pessoas e esperando o devido momento de pegar aquilo e sair daquele lugar com aquele papel na mão, sabia que a única pessoa que poderia lhe escrever era Katerine Craig.

Embora que alguém poderia ter descoberto tudo e usaria isso para pegar eles.

- É uma letra de mulher – Molly analisou

- Será que sabem onde nós estamos? – Gina ficou chocada com sua própria conclusão

- Merda! Cadê o Snape com sua namoradinha?

- Gente – Tonks novamente chamou a atenção de todos – Tem uma louca gritando o nome do Snape lá embaixo. Uma menina.

- Precisamos sair daqui – Remus falou ligeiramente tentando raciocinar

Harry franziu a testa, não era possível que tudo aquilo estava acontecendo. Harry passou entre eles pegando a carta da mão de Sirius e caminhando até a sacada.

- Harry nem ouse fazer isso – Sirius apontou a varinha para seu afilhado, mas Harry não parou e pelo contrario, foi protegido por Gina. Harry foi até a sacada e olhou para baixo

- Menina já disse que não tem ninguém neste prédio com este nome – Um homem carrancudo falava para a garota que estava sob a chuva de neve desesperada pulando e gritando

- Eu sei que é aqui, por favor, é sério – Era Sofia, ela percebeu que Harry estava lá – Harry, Harry se lembra de mim? Por favor, Harry me deixeeu subir! É urgente, por favor.

A menina já estava perdendo a voz de gritar. Poderia ser uma cilada para eles ou poderia ser alguma coisa com Katerine.

- Quem é ela? – Sirius falou ficando ao lado de Harry

- Vamos sair daqui – Remus falou puxando os dois

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – Snape tinha acabado de aparatar na casa.

- Tem uma louca gritando seu nome e o do Harry lá embaixo, Harry recebeu uma carta que ninguém consegue abrir – Sirius falou buscando a carta com os olhos que já estava na mão de Harry aberta.

"_Estou de volta. Precisamos conversar. Saudades."_

Os olhos de Harry congelaram no papel, Sirius logo pegou da sua mão, mas ele simplesmente virou pó. Hermione correu até a sacada ouvindo os gritos da menina chamando Harry e Snape, Snape ficou do lado de Hermione observando a menina. Os dois se entreolharam

- Isso é uma cilada não é? – Molly gritou – Precisamos sair daqui

Snape olhou para eles buscando alguém de confiança para descer para ver se Sofia era realmente uma pessoa desesperada ou apenas mais uma cilada para que a Ordem da Fênix fosse pega, a única pessoa menos desesperada era Tonks, mas ela estava grávida, mas ela era mulher, lúcida e uma auror.

- Tonks, venha comigo – Snape falou a pegando pelo braço

- Aonde você vai levar a minha mulher? – Remus puxou a varinha apontando para os dois

Hermione segurou a mão de Remus entendendo o motivo da escolha dele.

- Aquela lá embaixo é a amiga de Kate que uma vez foi visitar ela enquanto estava escondido na casa, eu tenho certeza que é ela – Tonks falou para Snape caminhando com ele e os ignorando

- O que tinha na carta? – Sirius perguntou para Harry, mas ele o ignorou continuou olhando para a menina aflita lá embaixo.

- Vocês precisam nos contar o que está acontecendo – Molly também estava impaciente

- Diga o que está acontecendo Harry – Remus estava usando um tom ameaçador

- Não posso ainda, espere um pouco, Sofia é apenas uma pessoa de confiança, que é bruxa e pode nos ajudar quando precisamos. É apenas isso, ela é apenas uma aliada, a carta era dela, ela está precisando de alguma coisa – Harry tentou mentir e convencê-los, mas haviam ainda caras confusas.

Severo aparatou com Tonks e a menina que estava cheia de neve e totalmente descontrolada, todas as varinhas da casa foram apontadas para ela, menos de Hermione e de Harry que estavam assustados com o jeito da menina. Ela parecia tão equilibrada quando eles se viram

- Bellatrix está de volta –Snape comentou enquanto Tonks ia atrás de um copo de água para a menina que soluçava sem parar

- O que aconteceu? – Hermione estava chocada

- Ela está atacando casa por casa, pessoa por pessoa – Sofia soluçava

Agora as varinhas tinham cedido e as pessoas esperavam ela contar mais alguma coisa.

- Ela acredita que Kate está viva e que está ali – Sofia falava tentando se acalmar

- Tome isso – Tonks deu o copo na mão da menina que pouco conseguia segura-lo.

- Meus pais me contaram que estava tendo uma onda de ataques e que havia alguém no vilarejo buscando por Katerine, ninguém sabe o que aconteceu com ela lá, todo mundo a conhece, mas ninguém sabe onde ela está.

- Severo, você não fez uma certidão de óbito para sua própria filha? – Remus o questionou, porém Severo não o respondeu e voltou a dar atenção para a menina, esperando que ela não falasse demais.

– Meus pais ainda moram la, eles foram torturados, só não morreram porque eu cheguei com Vitor, mas ai ela desapareceu com Vitor, meus pais aparataram para a casa dos meus tios quase me puxando e eu vim para cá.

- Ela seqüestrou o Vitor? – Harry ficou chocado – Por quê?

- Não sei, ele começou a derrotar as proteções deles e de repente ele sumiu e ela também

- Havia mais gente com ela? – Snape perguntou

- Não, ela estava sozinha e totalmente louca, como naqueles cartazes que anuncia ela como foragida de Askaban – Sofia tentava se acalmar – Cinco pessoas já morreu, o hospital está lotado de gente ferida que os médicos não sabem como tratar. Ela não vai parar por ai, precisamos encontrar ela.

- Se ela está agindo sozinha, podemos para ela – Sirius falou pensativo

Porém, Sofia não estava falando exatamente de Bellatrix e sim de Kate.

- Ela está por aqui – Foi tudo que Harry falou e apenas Severo, Hermione e Sofia entenderam

- isso nós sabemos – Tonks falou pensando em Bellatrix – Mas precisamos saber o que fazer

- Meus pais, Snape, o que eu faço com eles? – Sofia estava perdida – Eles não entenderam nada, eles sabem o que está acontecendo, mas eles estão pouco se ferrando para isso. Você sabe como é eles não se importam muito, minha mãe nem sabe onde está a varinha dela.

- Que bizarro – Fred comentou sem perceber

Snape se levantou buscando algo na estante. Ele pegou um papel e uma caneta para a menina

- Escreva aqui o endereço onde seus pais estão, irei mandar alguém para lá.

- Como posso confiar em você? – Por um momento Sofia tinha caído na real o que realmente estava fazendo principalmente olhando para os lados

- Você me procurou – Snape falou insistindo para que a menina escrevesse

- Sofia, você está entre amigos, acredite, só iremos ajudar você – Harry falou sentindo alguma coisa errada com ele, como se houvesse um aperto dentro dele. Ele involuntariamente se segurou na pessoa mais próxima dele que seria Hermione.

- O que foi? – Hermione quase caiu para traz com o peso do corpo de Harry sob o dela.

- Harry? – Sirius o chamou, mas Harry estava se contorcendo lentamente, uma dor interna, que se espalhava pelos seus ossos e seus músculos, parecia que estava sendo sugado, ele inicialmente fez uma careta, mas parecia superar a dor, porém seus estímulos se querem conseguiam gritar.

- Mas tem que acontecer tudo na mesma hora? – Fred parecia impaciente tentando ajudar o garoto, assim como Sirius e Remus com Hermione.

- O que está acontecendo com ele? – Sofia tremia a boca assustada

- Escreva – Snape falou sem se mexer esperando que ela escrevesse o endereço, naquele momento estavam todos em cima dele Harry que não parava de se contorcer, não conseguia falar nem fazer nada. A dor parecia intensa demais. Era a mesma que Harry sentiu próximo do Natal.

- Severo, precisamos fazer alguma coisa – Molly estava melosa demais e deixando as lagrimas irem mais rápido do que ele mesmo imaginava que o descontrole tomaria conta da mulher.

Severo se levantou pegando o papel e puxando Remus.

- Vá atrás deles. Faça um interrogatório do que aconteceu e diga que a menina está segura – Snape era autoritário demais em suas palavras, mas era preciso – Eu vou cuidar do Potter.

- Acalme-se – Tonks passou as mãos pelo cabelo da menina que não parava de olhar para Harry daquele jeito, amparado por pelo menos três homens e se contorcendo todo.

- Ele está tendo um principio de convusão – A menina falou usando um pouco o cérebro. Todos olharam para ela, até mesmo Severo que não sabia o que realmente acontecia com o menino – A melhor coisa que se tem a fazer é deitá-lo de lado e esperar passar sem que ele se machuque.

- O que pode causar uma coisa dessas? – Sirius perguntou fazendo o que a menina tinha acabado de dizer, Snape, e os gêmeos ajudavam e ela se levantou observando que Harry suava frio.

- Eu não sei se isso tem haver com algo mágico, mas ele está soando frio e em pessoas comuns isso quer dizer que ele está tendo isso por causa do aumento repetindo da temperatura do corpo, às vezes causa vomito, dores de cabeça forte, mas quando é assim repetino e muito forte para as defesas do corpo há convusões.

- Como você sabe dessas coisas? – Tonks a questionou

- Eu trabalhei em um hospital universitário na época do colégio, eu aprendia os diagnósticos com os médicos e enfermeiras. Eu fazia trabalho voluntario para os pacientes – Sofia falava sem tirar os olhos dele – Mas pelo visto não está melhorando, elas não demoram muito para passar.

- É algo mágico – Sirius falou olhando para Snape – O que vamos fazer?

Harry estava começando a perder o fôlego.

- Isso é Voldemort? – Hermione questionou desesperada com Harry daquele jeito.

- Não sei – Snape respondeu da mesma forma perdido.

Harry começou a se debater, agora ele realmente estava quente e precisava de quatro homens para lhe segurar, mais Hermione que segurava sua cabeça. Molly foi correndo para a cozinha pegando água para o menino, Tonks observava a cena pensando no que poderia fazer, Gina chorava ao lado de Hermione tentando ajudar, mas só estava atrapalhando. Sofia ainda tinha o rosto inchado de chorar e do susto do que tinha acontecido, mas estava calma, pois sabia que uma hora aquilo passaria.

Molly deu o copo na mão de Hermione

- Passe nele – A mulher falou. Gina segurou o copo e Hermione tentou fazer aquilo.

Foram cinco minutos naquela posição e finalmente Harry recuperando o fôlego e diminuindo suas contrações de músculo. Ele não se debatia mais, embora não conseguia se quer manter o olho totalmente aberto e o rosto parado. Aquela sensação de tortura tinha esgotado com as forças dele, foi como se um dementador tivesse lhe tirado a alma

Severo e Sirius estavam soando mais do que Harry ao tentar segurar o garoto e era nítido que o menino ficaria com diversos roxos no corpo por conta da força que os quatro homens fizeram para segura-lo. Quando Harry finalmente se aquietou, Severo o soltou se se encostando à parede, ainda sentado na sala.

- O que está acontecendo professor? – Fred questionou Snape de uma forma educada que era quase impossível de imaginar, aquilo talvez fosse um vestígio de desespero.

- Vamos dar uma poção para ele dormir – Tonks falou fazendo a varinha levar a poção até as mãos de Hermione que ainda segurava o garoto. Ela tinha lagrimas secando em seu rosto.

- Preciso ir atrás de Vitor – Sofia falou se levantando. Ela estava mais calma

- Nem pense em sair daí – George falou se levantando – Você tem o que? 16 anos para ir atrás de Bellatrix?

- Ele está certo – Molly falou tentando acalmar a garota – Vai chamar Kim, Artur eles podem ajudar na procura pelo garoto. Quem é Vitor mesmo?

- Até eles encontrarem ele, Vitor pode estar morto ou pior.

- Se ela for fazer isso com ele, ele já está morto – Snape comentou

- Para você que odiava ele está tudo certo não é senhor da razão? – Sofia gritou

Ela virou os calcanhares com a pior cara do mundo, ela ia sair se não fosse três homens estarem olhando para ela junto com uma mulher muito mais velha do que todos ali. Lá estava Kim, Artur, Hagrid e Minerva.

- O que aconteceu? – Foi tudo que Minerva conseguiu falar ao ver Harry deitado suado no chão e em volta dele os gêmeos, Sirius e Snape aparentemente cansados. Hermione com os olhos vermelhos, assim como Molly e Gina. Minerva olhou para a única calma naquele momento Tonks

- Harry teve uma – Tonks fez uma pausa olhando para Sofia – O que era mesmo?

- Convulsão – Sofia falou olhando um pouco assustada para eles

- E quem é você? – Hagrid falou percebendo que aquele era um rosto novo

- Longa história – Tonks respondeu novamente em meio a um suspiro – O que aconteceu para vocês voltarem aqui deste jeito?

- Bellatrix foi encontrada morta na região de Canterbury – Kim falou olhando para eles

- Vitor! – Sofia gritou levando as mãos para a cabeça olhando para eles desacreditados – Eu namorava com um super bruxo e não sabia!

- Bom, se você sabe quem fez este bem ao mundo deve se preocupar, porque ela foi torturada, esfaqueada, possivelmente arrastada por uns 300 metros e deve ter morrido agonizando, mas ninguém viu, ou alguém fez uma boa magia ali. – Kim falou

- As únicas pessoas que possivelmente viram - Artur continuou - Alguém por ali só viram um casal brigando, teve um cara que disse que eles eram moradores dali e que eram namorados há muito tempo e viviam brigando pelas ruas, porque a menina era muito rebelde. Quem sabe podemos encontrar eles para saber alguma coisa, mas por enquanto nada.

- Ela estava tocando o terror naquela região por isso foi morta – Sofia falou tentando possivelmente defender o seu namorado – Por isso está aqui, eles torturaram meus pais, ela estava atrás de Katerine.

- Procurando uma menina morta? Deve ser por isso que acabou morrendo daquele jeito, mas mesmo assim o ministério vai abrir um inquérito, pelo visto encontraram sangue de outra pessoa lá, mas não havia nenhum registro no ministério desta pessoa. O que nos preocupa é Voldemort, o que ele fará agora? Bellatrix foi morta e para ele achar que foi nós é um segundo.

- Vitor assim como eu tem registro bruxo – Sofia resmungou pensativa – Nós recebemos até a carta de nossos colégios bruxos que deveríamos estudar, temos uma varinha legalmente, embora não fomos treinados para usar.

- Então foi outra pessoa – Minerva falou olhando para Severo de um jeito que parecia passar uma mensagem – E talvez essa pessoa não sobreviva, já que deixou sangue por lá.

Severo levantou em um pulo ligando as conversas, assim como Sofia.

- Vamos dar uma volta? – Sofia falou estranhamente para Severo.

-Todo mundo quer dar uma volta com o Snape? – Sirius ficou alarmado

Harry começou a acordar e perceber onde estava

- Vai ficar tudo bem Harry – Gina tomou o lugar de Hermione enquanto ela se levantava

- Fiquem aqui e esperem o Lupin com noticias. Não saiam daqui. – Severo falou – Hermione, você vem comigo e com a Sofia. Kim volte para o ministério para saber o que está acontecendo por lá e qualquer noticia me mande um patrono.

- Novamente, você não vai nos dizer nada? – Sirius estava muito bravo, mais bravo do que o comum

- Faça isso Black e eu voltarei com noticias.

- A morte dela tem haver com algo que devemos saber?

- Não sei, mas se Voldemort for esperto ele irá checar quem matou ela e quem teria motivos para matar ela logo em Canterbury, duvido que o simplório Vitor faça algo assim e Voldemort também duvidará.

Minerva suspirou balançando a cabeça

- Posso fazer alguma coisa para lhe ajudar? – Ela perguntou para Snape

- Elfos domésticos podem nos ajudar – Severo passava uma mensagem que só Minerva entenderia, Dobby falaria com Monstro para saber se ela estava bem ou possivelmente bem.

- Para onde vamos? – Hermione questionou os dois

- Para onde você iria se estivesse bastante machucada? – Snape perguntou para Sofia

- Por que está perguntando isso para mim?

- Por que você sabe muito mais do que eu.

- Não sei, eu iria para um hospital ué – Sofia falou dando os ombros nervosa – Não sabem de nenhum esconderijo naquele lugar, quanto mais outro lugar para curar ferimentos, ainda mais nós que somos mais idiotas com uma varinha do que com uma caneta.

- Eu realmente espero que você esteja errada – Snape bufou nervoso – Podemos encontrar alguém nenhum pouco legal pelo caminho.

- Está falando de comensais?

- Estou falando do próprio Voldemort – Snape não mediu palavras o que fez Hermione sentir um arrepio de medo na espinha.

Os três aparataram do local deixando a Ordem da Fênix com muitas dúvidas, por sorte seria a última vez,a partir dali haviam muitas surpresas e segredos.

* * *

><p>Sim, Bellatrix morreu! Morreu mesmo e eu prometo trazer com detalhes a morte dela. Agora se vocês forem espertos e leram esta fanfic com atenção saberá quem a matou e porque fez isso. No próximo capítulo eu trago os motivos das dores de Harry e Kate voltará, assim como Voldemort - faz tempo que ele não aparece.<p>

Ta na hora de tirar essa Ordem desta vidinha parada. Daqui pra frente só fortes emoções. Olha, que do jeito que eu ando escrevendo o final, acredito que eu vou fazer até a continuação dando mais enfoque no casal lindo Severo x Hermione. Quem sabe né?

Obrigada pelas reviews. Eu vou responder vocês que estão me acompanhando nos agradecimentos no final da fanfic. Alias, que está finalmente chegando.

**Reviews. Reviews. Reviews para deixar a Liv mais feliz :) **


	61. Hospital

_Gente, vocês vão me desculpar pela demora, né? Aconteceu muitas coisas na minha vida e eu acabei escrevendo esse capítulo no ônibus para não ficar mais de um mês sem postar. Espero que o esforço tenha valido a pena. Curtam o capítulo que ele é gigantesco e comentem! Tem até um pedacinho da morte da Bellatrix :)_

**Capítulo XXXXXXI:** Hospital

* * *

><p>Harry não conseguia entender muita coisa do que estava acontecendo. Ele apenas sentia algo diferente em seu corpo, como se tivesse passado uma tarde com dementadores. Sentia-se esgotado e ao mesmo tempo perdido ao perceber tantos olhos olhando para ele. Mas a dor estava ali, como se tivesse dolorido. Passou a mão na testa e a marca fervia como água quente. Era a mesma coisa que acontecia com ele nos últimos dias, só que agora muito forte<p>

- Vamos levar ele para o quarto – Uma voz ecoou pelos ouvidos dele e Harry começou a perceber que estava no chão frio sendo levando por muitas mãos e braços. Harry se lembrou o que era aquilo. Era a mesma dor que sentia quando uma horcruxe era quebrada. Harry se agarrou a blusa do Sirius o puxando.

- Calma Harry – O homem tentou acalmar o corpo frágil de Harry

- Ele matou uma horcruxe. Tenho certeza. É a mesma dor - Harry estava recuperando a voz, mas falava em meio a uma respiração forte

- Mas nessa intensidade? - Fred protestou - Não sabia que matar uma alma doía tanto

- Ele pode estar alucinando por causa da febre – Molly os lembrou

- Bellatrix era uma horcruxe? - Kin refletiu. - Poderia ser não poderia?

- Por que ele mataria uma horcruxe? - Sirius perguntou para Harry

- Não sei, mas ele está bravo e tão frágil como eu. Eu sinto isso.

Harry estava certo. Voldemort estava furioso e sem forças. Parecia que eles tinham recuperado outra horcruxe. Ele logo pensou em Hogwarts, mas parecia que tudo estava acontecendo ao mesmo tempo. Ele passava lentamente a mão sob a cabeça contendo as suas dores se fixando a cadeira na ponta da extensa mesa e olhando para a ponta dela, sem foco nos olhos apenas ouvindo o que os comensais estavam falando

- Milord, já estamos providenciando que o senhor veja o corpo, mas ainda não encontramos nenhuma pista do que realmente aconteceu lá e quem deixou Bellatrix daquele jeito.

- O sangue não deu algum resultado? – Voldemort perguntou a um dos comensais que estavam lá em sua frente

- Nada senhor – Um dos comensais respondeu

- Aquele merdinha foi se vingar da morte da filha – Voldemort falou sentindo uma dor puxá-lo pela espinha, mas apenas rangeu os dentes, sem se movimentar – Ele me enganou duas vezes, aquela menina não era minha filha. Bellatrix estava certa.

- Milord, tem certeza? – Era Narcisa, a única voz da qual poderia questionar alguma coisa com Voldemort sobre o assunto já que ela espionou a menina

- É a única coisa que posso pensar – Voldemort foi sutil em sua resposta – Ele pode ter modificado seu próprio sangue para não deixar pistas

- Severo não deixaria pistas por qual motivo? Ele sempre foi um canalha orgulhoso – Um dos comensais desdenhou – Ainda mais duvido que ele tenha aquele dom de fazer o que fez com Bellatrix.

- De qualquer forma Severo terá à hora dele e Bellatrix era uma traidora – Voldemort comentou olhando para seus comensais – Mas não quero que isso se repita, pela nossa reputação, parece que estamos fracos e isso é uma situação que o Potter pode se aproveitar

- Milord, o senhor está com a varinha, o que mais falta para nós irmos atrás deste garoto? – Um dos comensais o questionou

- Não questione meus métodos, eu sou o lorde de vocês, caso vocês não se esqueceram disso. E se esqueceram deve ser por falta de provas – Voldemort usou seu tom ameaçador – Devo amaldiçoar vocês aqui mesmo?

- Desculpe Milord – O comensal logo se prontificou em dizer, com voz baixa

Houve um silencio. Um momento de astucia de Voldemort para raciocinar qual seria o próximo passo. São claro que o que aconteceu com Bellatrix estava dando medo os outros comensais, eles queriam estar do lado do mais forte e não sofrer aquele tipo de ameaça. Os comensais não queriam falar para ele, mas ele podia ler os pensamentos de que possivelmente fosse Harry Potter, o escolhido, que fez aquilo com Bellatrix ou outra pessoa.

A família Weasley estava fora de cogitação, embora soubesse que Artur Weasley estava fora de mim, mas jamais faria algo assim. O menino Neville também não, precisaria de pelo menos vinte anos de treinamento para pegar Bellatrix. Alias, qualquer um precisava de vinte anos de treinamento para matar Bellatrix ainda mais quando ela desejava algo.

Um nome veio a sua cabeça que o fez arquear a cabeça para olhar seus comensais. Poderia ser algo inimaginável da sua cabeça, mas poderia ser verdade, poderia acontecer e ela poderia estar viva. Porém, depois dos dois segundos de felicidade houve um momento de grande raiva pela mentira.

A única pessoa que poderia fazer aquilo com Bellatrix era Natalie, ela tinha um grande poder em suas mãos e era totalmente a favor da justiça com suas próprias mãos, embora tenha feito isso uma única vez quando tinha se quer uma maioridade e para proteger seus pais. E ela tinha motivos de sobra para fazer aquilo.

**Flashback**

- Natalie – uma voz ferroz entrou no corredor da casa – Espere

Naquele tempo Voldemort estava reunindo grandes bruxos para ser sua primeira linha de grandes comensais e reuniões eram freqüentes dentro da mansão Riddle. Ali morava Natalie, depois de abandonar Hogwarts para apoiar as pesquisas de Tom e as idéias dele.

Natalie só se uniu a ele porque ele lhe apresentou que apenas queria fazer estudos e pesquisas para aplicar suas idéias no mundo bruxo. O purismo não era a grande questão e sim o estudo de como evitar que mais trouxas nascessem bruxos para que o mundo bruxo ficasse protegido.

Ela era a única que ficava ali ao lado dele o tempo todo e a única da qual Voldemort tratava com cordialidade e como um ser humano. Seus olhos brilhavam apenas para ela desde o dia que ele a conheceu, mas tinha que admitir que odiasse não saber parar as teimosias de Natalie.

- Não venha me falar nada – Para a surpresa de Voldemort a jovem moça virou os calcanhares para enfrentar ele de frente – Eu já disse que eu não gosto dela, que o convívio com ela poderá ser muito perigoso para a vida daquela maldita Black

- Natalie – Voldemort suspirou – Ela é de uma grande família bruxa, bem tradicional. Você sabe que é disso que eu preciso para que as minhas idéias sejam levadas a serio.

- Eu sou de uma família tradicional – Natalie quase gritou – Narcisa é da mesma família que ela, não está bom para você? O que você quer com isso?

- Acumular o maior número de bruxos possíveis – Voldemort falou calmo – Por favor, entenda

- Se ela aparecer morta por ai você terá que me visitar em Askaban

- Não exagere – Voldemort bufou sem paciência com a imaturidade dela

- Exagero? Nunca duvide de uma Craig quando quer alguma coisa Riddle – Natalie falou de um jeito que Tom poderia ver os olhos dela ferverem e se incendiar.

Aquela situação, os olhos e as palavras batiam agora no presente com a situação. Era por isso que pediu para que a própria Bellatrix matasse Natalie, para humilhá-la, mas pensando por um lado, Natalie poderia ter sido muito esperta e estar viva até agora.

- Milord – Um dos comensais acordou Voldemort para a realidade

- Quero que vocês vão aos hospitais trouxas da região – Voldemort falou decidido se levantando da mesa – A paisana, sem nenhum ataque. Quero saber se há algo anormal.

- Milord, já fizemos isso – Narcisa se antecipou – Imaginei que alguém que sangrasse buscasse a ajuda mais próxima, por isso pedi para que eles fossem dar uma volta nestes hospitais, mas tudo está como sempre. Algumas vitimas de Bellatrix, nada mais.

Voldemort suspirou de um jeito que não fazia perto de ninguém, refez sua compostura e retirou tudo que tinha pensado naqueles últimos instantes.

- Bellatrix já foi, vamos voltar nossa vida comum. Não precisam perder tempo, eu não quero ver o corpo – Voldemort falou saindo da sala deixando os comensais ali. Agora ele tinha que pensar em suas almas espalhadas por ai.

- E não iremos fazer nada? – Um dos comensais perguntou para os outros

- Vocês ouviram o mestre – Narcisa conclui aquela conversa também se retirando

Com Harry mais calmo e devidamente alimentado e tranqüilizado com poções, agora os integrantes da Ordem da Fênix poderia conversar sobre o que estava realmente acontecendo, nem Severo, Hermione e Remus voltaram de suas buscas, mas eles precisavam se preparar para o que pudesse acontecer.

- Parece que é estranho, mas algo deve se encaixar nessa história – Artur comentou

- Acho melhor a gente chamar Fleur e Gui de volta iremos precisar deles - Fred deduziu

- Não, melhor não – Molly se antecipou – Eles estão casados, são novos

- E o que tem mãe? – Jorge perguntou – Tonks acabou de casar, está grávida e está aqui!

- Não quero perder outro filho – Molly falou descontrolada e chorando. Estava nitidamente nervosa.

Houve um silencio

- Motivo compreensível – Tonks comentou de um jeito um pouco grosso – Porém, acredito que iremos precisar de gente útil para estar aqui quando precisar. Infelizmente acho que é isso, está chegando a hora de sairmos daqui.

A porta se abriu. Era Remus, Tonks correu, mesmo com dificuldade, para abraçá-lo.

- E então o que aconteceu com os pais da menina? – Minerva logo perguntou

- Uma história muito louca – Lupin se resumiu a dizer isso – Onde está Snape?

- Ainda não voltou – Molly falou – O que aconteceu?

- Eles contaram que a mulher entrou lá procurando Kate, dizendo que sabia que ela era amiga da filha deles e que estava na região. Eles não sabiam que Katerine estava morta, tive que lhes dar a noticia. Foi um choque e tanto.

- E o que há de louco nessa história?

- Eles me contaram que a filha deles disse que estava com Kate há três dias

- A menina deve ter mentido para eles – Molly se opôs – Nós a vimosela morrer

- Então porque Bellatrix que a matou estava procurando ela? – Remus perguntou – Isso que me fez ficar na dúvida, muito estranha essa história.

- A menina está com Snape ela pode nos ajudar quando voltar – Tonks respondeu

Minerva queria falar alguma coisa, mas sabia que não podia. Remus e Tonks perceberam o desconforto da professora ao ouvir a história que Remus acabará de contar. Os dois se entreolharam, mas resolveram ficar calados

- Onde está Harry? – Remus aproveitou para perguntar

- No quarto com Gina, ela está cuidando dele – Fred falou

- Com até quintas intenções – Jorge completou

Remus abraçou Tonks pela cintura puxando sua mulher mais perto dele.

- Minerva sabe de alguma coisa em relação à Kate – Remus sussurrou no ouvido dela

- Só vamos descobrir quando Severo chegar querido, nem adianta pressionar algo agora

- Espero que ele chegue com alguma novidade – Remus acariciou os cabelos rosa da esposa

Severo, Hermione e a menina Sophia tiveram um pouco mais de sorte do que Remus, mas isso não significava que as coisas estariam melhores para eles. Antes mesmo deles buscarem informações na enfermaria eles descobriram que o palpite de Sophia estava certo.

- Charlotte - Uma moça de vinte e poucos anos gritou para o trio na porta do hospital. Sophia automaticamente olhou para a moça e Severo e Hermione perceberam que elas eram conhecidas

- Vic! - Sophia pulou e gritou ao mesmo tempo - Kate ou Victor estão por ai?

A garota antes de responder olhou para Hermione e Severo de um jeito estranho e duvidoso. Ela jogou o cigarro na mão e pegou a mochila que estava encostada no banco na frente da entrada do hospital trouxa. Chegando mais próximo da garota, poderiam ver que ela uma loira de cabelos tingidos quase brancos, olhos pintados de preto e muito magra. Sua pele era branca e fina como o seu corpo alto.

- Vamos entrar. Você deu sorte, estava indo embora - A garota falou meio mal humorada ainda olhando pro casal e de repente sorrindo para Sophia que estava ansiosa – Eu imaginei que você viesse dar uma voltinha por aqui.

Sophia sentiu um alivio e ao mesmo tempo uma ansiedade em saber que estava certa, mas que realmente um deles ou até os dois estavam feridos e isso era preocupante.

- O que está acontecendo?

- Acalme-se – Vic falou olhando para traz percebendo que Severo e Hermione estavam alguns passos longe das duas - Aquele é o pai da Kate não é?

- Como você sabe? - Sophia a questionou surpresa com a pergunta dela

- Kate me descreveu ele perfeitamente - Vic deu uma risada leve acenando para um grupo de pessoas logo na frente da recepção do hospital – Eles estão comigo.

- Não sabia que você tinha virado residente – Sophia disse sorrindo para a moça

- Não sou residente, estou ainda no terceiro ano, só venho aqui para brincar um pouco.

Severo e Hermione andavam atrás das duas observando cada movimento do hospital com as varinhas de pronto uso no caso de qualquer emergência. Sabia que a presença deles no hospital poderia levantar inúmeras suspeitas e qualquer ataque de comensais.

- Não acha muito estranho uma conhecida estar esperando na frente do hospital com informações sobre os dois e disposta a ajudar? - Hermione questionou Severo - Não pode ser uma armadilha?

- Eu já varri a mente dela. Não é uma coincidência, Kate pediu para ela fazer isso. Victor está ai.

- E ela? – Hermione ficou com uma pontada de esperança

- Sabe-se La onde, mas a ferida pelo visto era ela e não ele. É isso que eu preciso entender - Severo falou olhando para as duas meninas parando na frente de um elevador.

Os dois pararam também ao lado deles. A menina pálida e loira continuava olhando para Severo agora de frente e ainda mais de perto, mas logo desviou o olhar para não ficarem tão na cara seus péssimos pensamentos em relação ao homem.

- Encaminhamo-lo para a enfermaria, digamos que o pronto socorro não seja o lugar mais indicado para deixar aquele senhor escandaloso – Victoria explicou

- Vic era nossa veterana quando entramos no colégio. - Sophia explicou aos dois - E quem ajudava a gente entrar nas festas da universidade quando tínhamos 16 anos

- Morar em uma cidade universitária sem participar das festas é um pecado - A menina falou entrando no elevador – Embora, depois de três festas vocês já era o sucesso dos meninos

- O que aconteceu com Victor? – Hermione perguntou

- Ele chegou desacordado. Kate disse que ele bateu a cabeça muito forte andando com aquela motoca velha que eu já disse um milhão de vezes para ele jogar no ferro velho. Acho que os dois brigaram porque quando ele despertou começou a gritar coisas engraçadas sobre Kate, dizendo que ela tinha batido nele, que ela era louca, que ia matar ela. Todos nós nos divertimos, fazia tempos que vocês não vinham à cidade. Trocaram nossa vila universitária pelos ares de Londres – Victoria falava enquanto arrumava seu cabelo no espelho do elevador

- Ela não está aqui? - Sophia perguntou de uma forma triste

- Não - Vic respondeu seca - Ela o deixou aqui dizendo que vocês apareciam e que precisava resolver algumas coisas. Ela me disse que abandonou a vida de atleta, precisamos fazer uma grande festa em comemoração disso.

- Sem dúvidas – Sophia falou rindo saindo do elevador, mesmo assim estava tensa em relação à amiga, mas tinha que disfarçar. Victoria era trouxa. – Ela estava bem?

- Ela também caiu da moto, pois ela tinha uns arranhões. Ela passou pela enfermaria e foi liberada. - Vic falou caminhando o corredor cheio de biombos escondendo pequenas camas até parar em uma e abrir ferrozamente a cortina - Victorzinho, você tem visita!

Victor estava amarrado na maca olhando meio sonolento para o nada.

- Nós o sedamos, pois ele estava querendo ir atrás de Kate dizendo que ela precisava de ajuda - Vic falou para os três que observavam o garoto – Ai os médicos preferiram amarrar ele, digamos que ele tem uma boa força.

Sophia caminhou lentamente até a cama com uma cara assustada. Os olhos de Victor estavam perdidos olhando para o nada enquanto o corpo estava nitidamente relaxado e amortecido.

- Fique tranquila Sophia. Ele só está em choque. Não há absolutamente nada com ele. Fizemos uma tomo e está tudo certo. Eu só estudo medicina aqui e faço aulas, mas os médicos me garantiram que ele sairá amanha pronto para outra, mas se fosse você acabaria com aquela moto dele.

Victor deu um leve sorriso para Sophia ao vê-la.

- Me drogaram - Victor falou meio sonolento e dando um sorriso meio torto - E eu vejo tudo colorido, mas você está iluminada, como o sol.

- Perceba que a pancada infelizmente não o tornou menos idiota - Vic comentou

- Uma fatalidade - Severo bufou olhando para os lados. Parecia que ele buscava alguém pelos cantos - Entrou mais casos assim hoje?

- Não e se entrasse não é problema seu, é?

Severo e Hermione arregalaram os olhos com o tratamento nada educado da menina com os dois logo no primeiro contato direto de Severo coma menina. Hermione ia dizer algo, mas percebeu que Vic não tinha terminado de falar.

- Só estou ajudando por causa de Sophia. – Vic olhou com desdém para Severo - Por mim eu pegaria um bisturi e te cortaria aos poucos por pura diversão

- Vic obrigada pela demonstração de afeto - Sophia falou antes de Severo e Hermione – Mas pegue um pouco mais leve com ele, realmente este senhor só está tentando ser quem ele é.

- Sophia, você é a melhor amiga da Kate, sabe muito bem que eu não sou a injusta da história, mas não irei discutir isso com você, deixei claro minha opinião sobre esse aparecimento repentino e já disse para ela ter certeza que não é golpe - Vic falou encarando ainda mais Severo

- Olha você não precisa falar com ele deste jeito – Hermione ficou brava com o jeito ignorante da garota em falar de Severo e ainda em terceira pessoa ignorando sua presença

- Hermione, fique quieta – Severo falou para a menina antes que ela comprasse briga com a garota que tinha acabado de ajudar eles.

- Acho que já ajudei você Sophia, vou embora antes que a idéia do bisturi se torne realidade – Victoria se aproximou da amiga colocando a mão no ombro dela e olhando para Victor – Meninos, se cuidem, por favor. Odeio ver meus amigos dentro de um hospital.

Victoria jogou a mochila nas costas e saiu andando ignorando a presença de Hermione e Severo. Hermione estava nitidamente irritada com a situação e com o comportamento tanto a menina quanto de severo que se quer se defendeu.

- Por que Victor essa menina tratam ele deste jeito? Se fosse por causa de Kate você também o trataria assim – Hermione comentou cruzando os braços

- Mas são por causa de Kate - Sophia falou desviando o olhar de Victor para Hermione e depois para Severo - Só não o trato deste jeito porque sei que Kate precisa de alguém seja lá quem.

- Mas o que tem de tão ruim assim? – Hermione ainda insistiu

- Hermione, particularmente eu não quero saber sobre isso - Severo cortou a conversa

- Não quer porque sabe muito bem não é Severo Snape? - Sophia falou sem mudar o tom de voz - Quando a mãe de Kate a morreu realmente ficou muito mal e todos nós sabíamos que Kate sabia onde lhe encontrar, mas tinha ciência que o senhor pouco se importaria com ela.

- Vocês não sabem de nada e mesmo assim não tiro a razão de vocês – Severo respondeu com uma calma que Hermione não conseguia entender. Não parecia seu antigo professor de poções.

- Kate sabia onde te encontrar? - Hermione se virou para ele

- Sim. Ela sabia meu nome, era bruxa obvio que sabia que eu dava aula em Hogwarts.

- E por que ela nunca foi atrás de você? - Hermione ficou olhando estranhamente para Severo

- Como ir atrás de uma pessoa que se quer deu um nome para ela? - Sophia respondeu mais rápido que Severo - Todo mundo conhecia Kate. Ela era a sensação da cidade. Ela ganhou uma medalha olímpica. Eu a via na TV, sendo entrevistada, sempre sorrindo. De repente ela ficou sozinha. Há pessoas que pensam que ela deveria superar, mas ela superou varias coisas na vida dela, a perda da mãe não deu. Não em dois anos.

- Isso explica a morte de Bellatrix - Severo falou concordando com a cabeça

- Não seja frio. Eu boto fé em você, acredite. Posso ser a única dessa cidade, mas você apareceu e isso já e alguma coisa. Embora tenha trazido mais problemas, coisas que estes trouxas jamais imaginarão. – Sophia olhou de um jeito apreensivo para ele – Para a sua sorte

- Katerine me internou para eu não segui-la ou ajudá-la - Victor falou ainda sonolento tentando pegar no braço de Sophia para ela prestar atenção nele - Você precisa ir atrás dela. Ela estava chorando.

- Victoria disse que ela foi medicada e já saiu querido - Sophia falou sorrindo para ele

- Eu não cai de moto Sophia – Victor parecia nervoso – Eu não cai.

- Eu sei que não, mas estamos em um lugar trouxa

- Mas eu se quer cai de algum lugar, eu sei disso Sophia, acredita em mim, eu só fui parado, mas não cai, ela que me desacordou com aquela varinha louca dela, acredita em mim, acredita – Victor parecia desesperado. Sophia tentava acalmar ele passando a mão em seus cabelos, mas o menino esperava alguma resposta dela.

- Victor você viu alguma coisa? Algo que possa nos ajudar? – Sophia perguntou carinhosamente, mas de repente ele adormeceu – Precisamos cortar o efeito do remédio

Severo pegou a varinha enquanto automaticamente Hermione foi até o biombo para ver se não vinha ninguém que pudesse pegar eles ali em flagrante fazendo magia. Severo sussurrou algo e de repente os olhos dele se abriram

- Querido, você viu alguma coisa que aconteceu antes de você estar aqui? – Sophia perguntou

- Só o final – Victor ainda estava sonolento - Quando consegui me soltar, antes ela me amarrou no poste. Naquela viela perto da casa do Thomas, sabe aquele menino que estudou com a gente e morava perto do cemitério.

- Eu vou ver a mente dele - Severo deu alguns passos para frente – Ele não vai conseguir lembrar realmente o remédio foi muito forte

- Este velho não vai fazer nada – Victor se assustou com a presença de Severo – O que eles estão fazendo aqui?

- Tentando ajudar – Sophia tentou falar, mas Victor não mudou sua expressão

- Vou ver sua lembrança e depois vou apagar sua memória por segurança. Voldemort pode querer saber dessa informação e te matar por causa dela.

- Eu que te vou - Victor foi interrompido por uma mão em sua boca. Era a de Sophia

- Faça o que tiver que fazer.

**A memória**

Severo pode ver que Victor andava nervoso depois de ter sido acorrentado na viela, antes de chegar ao local apenas ouviu alguns gritos e urros de dor o que deixou mais apreensivo sabendo que Kate era indefesa perto de uma bruxa experiente como era aquela mulher que quase matou seus sogros.

A neve estava na calçada e na rua, por mais que houvesse sal nela ainda estava muito escorregadio e Victor não podia correr. O barulho de repente acabou quando ele finalmente saiu da viela e ao olhar para os lados percebeu que havia um rastro de sangue na neve branca que no final dele havia um corpo e Kate ajoelhada perto dele aos prantos.

Ela olhou para ele com os olhos vermelhos e o rosto cheio de lagrimas sem esconder suas emoções. Ele ficou em choque parado observando a cena, a mulher no chão não se mexia, mas pelo visto não teria como, pois parecia que todo sangue estava ali naquela neve. Lentamente e com muita dificuldade Kate se levantou ele tentou se aproximar dela para ajudar, mas ela conseguiu se levantar.

- Mesmo assim ela ganhou – Kate falou passando a mão pelos cabelos curtos repicados e molhados pela neve, pela garoa fina que caia e pelo suor – Maldita

- Katerine, o que você fez? – Victor falou tentando abraçá-la – Com você mesma?

Ele não estava preocupado com o corpo morto próximo deles, mas sim com a dificuldade de andar de Kate e a mão apoiada próxima da barriga indicando que havia algum ferimento, Kate tinha vários cortes, suor, parte da roupa rasgada.

- Você não precisava fazer isso. Existe a justiça de verdade – Victor falava tentando ajudar ela, mas Kate estava tentando se afastar da ajuda dele, embora isso não estivesse funcionando – O que você sente?

- Esquece o que eu sinto, preciso sair daqui e você é melhor ir atrás da Sophia

- Katerine – Victor percebeu que ela estava sem condições se quer de sair andando sozinha e a segurou mais forte, mas ela se soltou de forma brusca do rapaz, ela ainda chorava, estava totalmente descontrolada – Kate, deixa eu te ajudar

- Me deixa! – Kate gritou o mais alto que ela podia se desequilibrando e caindo na neve. Ele ia se aproximar dela, mas de repente Severo a viuela pegando a varinha e tudo se apagou.

Severo voltou ao seu estado no normal e no tempo normal. Não tirou os olhos de Victor

- Você entende agora porque eu preciso ver ela? – O menino perguntou, mas Severo não respondeu

- Obliviate - Severo sussurrou olhando para o garoto. Ele guardou a varinha e virou os calcanhares - Não é seguro nós ficarmos aqui. Eles eram o casal que Kim falou. Sophia vá atrás da alta dele para sairmos logo daqui. Hermione fique com ele aqui. Eu já volto.

- O que você viu? - Sophia perguntou, mas Severo não respondeu e abriu a cortina saindo do lugar - Tinha lagrimas nos olhos dele ou era impressão minha?

A menina perguntou para Hermione que tinha notado a mesma coisa, mas resolveu não comentar. Para Severo se descontrolar daquele jeito alguma coisa de grave tinha acontecido

- Vamos nos preocupar em sair daqui primeiro - Hermione desconversou.

Severo caminhou até a recepção da enfermaria buscando pelo prontuário de Kate. Precisava saber o que era aquela dor. Minerva disse que ela estava com dor muito antes daquilo tudo acontecer. Poderia ser um veneno, um feitiço. Afinal, Kate estava diferente nas imagens. Estava mais magra e abatida do que antes. Seus cabelos curtos davam espaço para uma menina doentia. Os olhos escuros de não dormir e seus músculos novamente definidos do braço mostravam que ela estaria fazendo exercício físico e não se cuidando direito. De repente ele pensou no que Sophia falou naquele dia sobre a vida de Kate antes de a mãe morrer e sentiu vergonha por tudo que fez.

- Nada senhor – Severo foi acordado pela enfermeira que estava em busca do prontuário de Kate - Apenas o curativo no braço que eu mesmo fiz. Que era bem simples, por isso nem abri um prontuário.

Severo não achava possível ela resolveu suas dores com a varinha, embora Minerva já tivesse lhe avisado que ela estava roubando o estoque de poções de Hogwarts, sem ao menos ter conhecimento de quais serviram para suas dores.

- Houve alguma receita de medicamento? – Severo fez um palpite

- Não, ela só pediu para que eu desse uma nova receita do medicamento da ulcera dela.

- Ulcera? – Severo franziu a testa. Kate tinha adquirido uma ulcera no meio deste tempo e possivelmente esta era a causa das dores

- Sim, ela pediu misoprosol, caso isso ajude o senhor, mas fique tranquilo que ela estava em ótimo estava bem, estava abatida e com uma anemia que ela disse estar controlando, também ela caiu de moto imagino que estava em choque com o susto.

- E eu imagino que em nenhum lugar descente alguém liberaria uma garota naquele estado e se quer faria um prontuário – Severo puxou à senhora para dentro do balcão da recepção murmurando um feitiço e logo percebendo o obvio – Kate é muito esperta.

- O senhor não pode ficar aqui dentro seja lá ela esperta ou não – A enfermeira nem percebeu o que tinha acontecido e empurrava Severo para fora da recepção. Ele apenas concordou com a cabeça e saiu andando.

- Não tem como eu tirar ele daqui – Sophia o alcançou no meio do corredor. Severo dava passos largos e ela tentava o acompanhar – Ele precisa ficar em observação.

- Faremos isso em casa então – Severo falou abrindo o biombo – Hermione aparata com Sophia que eu levarei ele comigo. Vamos para casa.

- Descobriu alguma coisa?

- A espertinha apagou parte da memória da enfermeira que a atendeu – Severo bufou

- Dá onde ela está tirando todo este conhecimento de magia Sev? – Hermione estava pasma

- É isso que eu também gostaria de saber – Severo comentou

Os três aparataram até o apartamento novamente, mas agora com Victor se debatendo no colo de Severo Snape. Todos da casa acompanharam a entrada deles e observaram o garoto que parecia mais um seqüestrado do que de fato um amigo deles, o que fez Kim, Remus e Sirius logo levantarem a varinha para o garoto.

- Se acalmem que ele é do bem, só que os dois não se dão bem – Sophia falou entrando na frente dos três – Ele é meu namorado, o que fomos atrás, ele não é nenhum traidor, bruxo do mal ou algo parecido.

- Acalme-se que eles não farão nada – Hermione falou para ela

- Você o apagou? – Sophia se virou para Snape ao perceber que o garoto estava desmaiado

- Ele não ia me deixar trazer ele até aqui por livre e espontânea vontade – Severo passou entre eles e trocou um olhar significativo para Minerva, parecia querer passar um sinal – Sophia, acho melhor você ficar com ele antes que ele ao acordar exploda o prédio.

- Eu vou lhe ajudar com isso – Minerva se antecipou sem perceber que Remus e Tonks perceberam a troca de olhar entre os dois. Hermione percebeu o que estava acontecendo, sem ao menos ser convidada foi atrás deles

Os três passaram pela porta entreaberta do quarto onde Harry estava e Sophia olhou curiosamente percebendo que o garoto estava dormindo profundamente enquanto uma garota de cabelos ruivos guardava seu sono. Ela ainda se aproximou pensando que aquilo poderia ser um reflexo da sua amiga, porém se desapontou ao ver que era apenas uma desconhecida.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa com o garoto da cicatriz? – Ela perguntou entrando no quarto com Severo e Minerva – Ele parecia um pouco abatido.

- A senhorita conhece o Potter ou é mais uma das admiradoras da história do menino que sobreviveu? – Minerva perguntou diretamente à menina

- Eu o conheci há pouco tempo – Sophia se limitou a dizer

- Ela sabe o que está acontecendo – Severo falou enquanto depositava o corpo do menino na cama - Sophia preciso da sua ajuda em algo e da sua também Minerva. Você sabe de alguma doença que ela sofreu na vida? Eu não me lembro de nada.

- Kate está doente? – Minerva logo perguntou

- Não diga o nome dela. Remus e Tonks estão percebendo já o que está acontecendo – Hermione se prontificou em falar olhando para Severo – Uma hora teremos que contar para eles, ou você pretende que ela apareça aqui do nada?

- Uma coisa de cada vez Hermione – Severo falou voltando para a conversa – Sophia, Kate apagou as lembranças da enfermeira, só deixou alguns fragmentos. Ela me disse que Kate pediu um remédio para ulcera

- Severo, os ingredientes era para poção de dor e houve um momento que ela estava pegando suas sementes de chicória, que são usadas geralmente para enjôos, que as poções deveriam estar dando nela. Pelo menos eu pensei neste raciocínio.

- Sementes de chicória são usadas para enjôos de grávidas, pelo menos descobrimos que ela não virou tão gênio da magia de um dia para o outro – Severo bufou irritado, mas tomou quase um susto ao ver o rosto pálido de Sophia, branco, quase sem cor, segurando a respiração – O que foi Sophia?

- Você disse um remédio para ulcera? – Sophia falou de olhos arregalados e levando logo depois a mão na boca – Ela falou o nome?

- Misoprosol

- Mais conhecido como Cytotec – Sophia falou em um suspirando andando de um lado pro outro – O que você viu nas lembranças?

- Que ela estava com muita dor. Muita dor mesmo e chorando, mas acredito que isso seja do emocional dela – Severo falou em um tom de desespero olhando para Sophia – Você sabe o que está acontecendo, lembrou de alguma coisa?

- Snape, precisamos encontrar Kate muito rápido. Este tipo de remédio não é bom ser usado no estado critico dela que com certeza não está comendo e se cuidando direito.

- Ela estava com uma aparência desnutrida – Severo completou andando de um lado pro outro

- Ela pode ter adquirido isso por causa do nervoso que ela passou Severo – Minerva tentou explicar a situação para ele que estava andando de um lado para o outro no quarto – Mas para encontrá-la precisamos sair daqui e avisar os outros o que está acontecendo.

Severo olhou para Hermione que apenas acenou com a cabeça lhe dando apoio, mas ela estava com uma cara pálida e assustada assim como Sophia.

- Vamos fazer isso agora – Hermione lhe deu um apoio abrindo a porta – Quanto mais rápido melhor

Severo olhou para ela e quase foi puxado por Minerva para fora, Hermione não os acompanhou esperou Sophia se aproximar dela.

- Cytotec? – Hermione perguntou para Sophia –Que age como contraceptivo?

- Sim – Ela se limitou a dizer – Mas acredito que não é da nossa conta contar o que realmente isso significa para eles, mas se ele nos disse que ela estava com dor na lembrança do Victor quer dizer que ela vai fazer o que ela deveria fazer no hospital, com acompanhamento e não seja lá aonde e como Hermione.

- Mas você tem certeza disso? – Hermione falou suspirando

- Eu a vi há três dias atrás e ela me contou Hermione, por isso eu nem pude contar para vocês que eu encontrei ela, pois não era nada sobre guerra. Estranhamente, foi a primeira vez em quase três anos que eu vi a minha amiga sorri como ela sorria antes da mãe dela morrer. Se realmente isso está acontecendo é melhor nós encontrarmos ela.

- Ei, está tudo bem por aqui? – Tonks bateu na porta do quarto entre aberta – Severo está chamando todos na sala para uma reunião, inclusive vocês duas, embora eu já devo imaginar o que ele irá falar.

- Já estamos indo – Hermione falou tentando se recompor

- Hermione, acredito que um bom passo é avisar o Harry o que supostamente está acontecendo, acho que ele tem o direito de saber – Sophia falou andando até a porta deixando Hermione sozinha com seus pensamentos

- Um baque de cada vez – Hermione sussurrou para si mesmo.

* * *

><p>Quem sabe eu me animo e posto o novo capítulo na sexta-feira que eu vou ter um dia de folga do mundo? Só depende de vocês queridos leitores.<p>

Alias, prometo responder vocês no final da fanfic em agradecimentos ao apoio, os elogios e por terem se aventurado nessa história. :D 

Beijos.


	62. Kate está viva!

**Capítulo XXXXXXII:** Kate está viva

* * *

><p>- Bom, vamos aos fatos - Artur cruzou os braços esperando o que Severo iria falar.<p>

Snape tinha que admitir que não soubesse por onde começar. Na verdade, se fosse observar mesmo não saberia como explicar como as coisas chegaram naquele ponto. Eli ali na frente da Ordem da Fênix, mas não como um inimigo e sim como um líder. Que estava prestes a pedir para que eles lhe ajudassem buscar sua filha. A mesma que por anos ele tentou renegar para si mesmo que existia.

- Eu acho que Harry deveria participar desta conversa - Molly disse aproveitando o silencio de Harry – Querendo ou não ele é o centro desta guerra.

- Ele está debilitado – Sirius logo respondeu – O deixa descansa

- Eu vou falar com ele - Hermione se virou para ir até a porta. Na verdade ela queria fugir daquele lugar, parecia que Remus e Tonks já sabiam o que estavam acontecendo e já não estavam como uma cara muito boa, mas o que preocupava Hermione era o que tinha acabado de descobrir e precisava contar para Harry.

Hermione entrou no quarto e já viu que Harry estava acordado conversando alguma coisa com Gina, com certeza a ruiva estava tentando acalmar os nervos de Harry. Ele olhou para Hermione mais aliviada esperando que ela pudesse falar alguma coisa com ele. Hermione ficou parada na porta

- Gina, será que eu posso conversar com o Harry em particular? - Hermione falou tentando sorrir para a menina que nunca deixou de insistir novamente em um relacionamento com Harry. Hermione se lembrou que pouco se lembrou de Gina, sua amiga, nestes tempos.

Gina apenas concordou com a cabeça saindo calada, mas antes deu um beijo na testa de Harry arrumando as cobertas dele, o que cortou o coração de Hermione, ela entraria em choque ao saber que Kate estava viva e que Harry sabia.

Hermione esperou a menina sair do quarto para fechar a porta, pegar sua varinha e fazer um feitiço para a conversa não ser ouvida. Harry esperou ela se aproximar para dizer alguma coisa.

- Como você está? – Hermione tentou sorrir, mas estava sem humor para aquilo.

- Cansado - Harry falou se se encostando à cama ficando sentando – Me diga o que está acontecendo além da morte de Bellatrix que Gina já adiantou. Foi Kate, não foi?

- Parece que sim – Hermione respirou profundamente se sentando na beira da cama – Mas este não é a pior coisa que pode estar acontecendo Harry. Eu vim lhe trazer uma notícia que eu jamais imaginei que te daria.

- Você está me deixando assustado - Harry falou colocando seus óculos – É sobre aquela coisa que eu tive na sala? Você descobriu o que era?

Hermione arregalou os olhos, ainda tinha um grande detalhe que ela sabia e ele ainda não. Harry era uma horcruxe, estava marcado para morrer e agora poderia ter um filho. Era muita informação para Hermione assimilar quanto mais para contar para Harry.

- Preciso te fazer uma pergunta um pouco pessoal – Hermione começou – Você não me contou exatamente o que aconteceu naquela noite que você viu a Kate.

- Por quê? O que está acontecendo? Não fizemos nada, ninguém nos viu. Apenas conversamos – Harry franziu a testa pensando em exatamente o que aconteceu naquela noite – Eu corri atrás dela no meio da rua caso isso interesse, mas eu já tinha contado.

- O que vocês fizeram no hotel – Hermione tentou ser um pouco mais especificas fazendo Harry entender aonde ela queria chegar, ele deu uma risada marota balançando a cabeça

- Há coisas que não se conta Hermione, você esta me deixando envergonhado.

- Vocês dois – Hermione pensou em algo para dizer – Você sabe o que eu quero dizer.

- Sim – Harry falou irritado – Mas você não precisa contar isso pro seu namoradinho, ok? Mas foi só isso, não matamos, não fomos atrás de ninguém, alias vocês conseguiram encontrar a Kate?

- Vamos por partes – Hermione suspirou - Sophia e Victor estão aqui, Kate encontrou Bellatrix torturando os pais de Sophia, Victor estava lá para ajudar, os dois sumiram com Bellatrix, mas Kate prendeu Victor para não fazer nada e foi terminar o serviço.

- Como Kate matou Bellatrix?

- Ninguém sabe. O que se sabe que Kate estava muito ferida, mas ela jogou Victor em um hospital para que ele não pudesse ajudar ela, para ela se virar sozinha e sumiu. Snape esta na sala esperando você para avisar a Ordem que ela está viva e pedir ajuda para a encontrá-la.

- Ela está muito ferida? – Harry estava nitidamente com uma cara de preocupação

- Não sabemos Harry, mas o que Sophia e agora eu sei ninguém sabe, Sophia achou melhor não contar para ninguém porque é um assunto um pouco intimido de você e da Kate é que bem – Hermione respirou profundamente novamente fazendo Harry ficar mais ansioso desesperado – sua noite de amor com Kate resultou em um bebê.

- Em um bebê? – Harry falou quase dando risada. Hermione viu na expressão de Harry a mesma que via quando ele comentava besteiras de quadribol entre os meninos da Grifinoria. Hermione suspeitava que ele ficasse chocado e não entenderia o que estava acontecendo.

- Kate disse para Sophia, há três dias quando ela voltou que estava grávida.

- Kate me mandou um recado hoje dizendo que queria me ver – Harry falou colocando as mãos na cabeça se encolhendo entre as cobertas – Era para isso. Eu vou ser pai.

- Então, há uma segunda parte da história – Hermione falou evitando olhar para os olhos de Harry – Como disse, Kate ficou muito ferida. Quando ela foi para o hospital ela apagou a memória da enfermeira que atendeu ela, a única coisa que ficou foi que a enfermeira deu um remédio para ulcera para ela conhecido como cytotec.

- Ela deve estar desesperada. Ela está ferida e com uma criança no ventre que eu mesmo fiz – Harry falava baixinho se encolhendo cada vez mais – No meio de uma guerra eu fiz isso com ela, ela nunca mais vai me perdoar.

- Harry presta atenção no que eu estou dizendo – Hermione o puxou para olhar para ela – Este remédio é contraceptivo, para uma língua mais informal, é um abortivo.

- Abortivo? – Harry quase saltou da cama

- Mas acredito que não seja pela vontade dela, porque Sophia me disse que ela estava sorrindo e feliz com a novidade. Pode parecer estranho, mas imagino que Kate tinha seus motivos para estar feliz – Hermione começou a se acalmar – Mas com certeza deve ter acontecido alguma coisa na briga com Bellatrix que ela pode ter abortado naquela hora e usaria o remédio para evitar ficar dentro do hospital, mas isso é só uma teoria, só iremos saber se encontrarmos ela.

- Eu acabei com a vida dela e ela estava feliz? Hermione eu vou morrer isso é só uma questão de tempo e ela estava feliz? Sem contar que se Voldemort sabe disso mata todos nós e boa parte dos bruxos ingleses.

- Harry seja racional – Hermione já tinha perdido a paciência – Eu estou dizendo que ela esta abortado, que está em perigo. Se ela fizer isso sem um acompanhamento medico não sobrar Kate para dizer alguma coisa para você.

Harry ficou paralisado na cama olhando para a cara de Hermione sem saber o que fazer.

- Snape acha que ela esta ferida, apenas isso. Está lá na sala querendo contar as coisas, saia dessa cama e vá até lá e defenda a Kate, porque pela cara do Remus e da Tonks isso não vai dar muito certo.

Harry se levantou da cama automaticamente, mas ainda sem dizer nada. Arrumou seus óculos e percebeu que sua roupa estava suada demais pelo que tinham acontecido horas atrás com ele, colocou seu tênis e tentou arrumar seus cabelos. Hermione observava tudo em silêncio. Ele olhou para a cara dela depois de se encarar no espelho.

- Vamos – Harry falou pegando na mão de Hermione e a puxando da cama – Eu nunca imaginei que você um dia falaria "Oi Harry, você vai ser pai."

- Eu certamente não gostei de ter que fazer isso, mas vamos evitar falar disso lá fora – Hermione falou passando a mão no rosto do amigo – Vai ficar tudo bem

- Eu sei que vai – Harry deu um sorriso para ela a beijando na testa

Os dois saíram do quarto e apenas havia um silencio e um Snape sentado de braços cruzados no meio do sofá de pernas abertas observando o nada. Uma menina que Harry reconhecia de longe estava no outro sofá olhando para Snape com um ar de reprovação.

- Harry você tem certeza que quer participar disso? – Sirius falou ao o verele entrando na sala

-Sim – Harry falou e Sophia logo olhou para ele com um sorriso tímido - Olá Sophia

- Vocês se conhecem? – Remus perguntou com um olhar duvidoso

- Nós já nos vimos por ai – Sophia falou sorrindo para ele

- Bom, acho que estamos todos aqui – Artur falou cortando o papo e esperando Snape começar – Acredito que o Snape deva conversar conosco sobre o que está sendo feito e o que realmente podemos fazer.

- Antes disso – Kin se adiantou – Acho mais fácil eu contar o que esta acontecendo no ministério. Parece que quem matou Bellatrix queria nos ajudar ou pelo menos nos deu a sorte de algo bom vir para nós. Porque muitos acreditam que foi você Severo.

- E o que isso tem haver com nós? – Hermione perguntou sem entender onde ele queria chegar

- Muitos bruxos sabem que Severo matou Dumbledore, principalmente os seguidores ou partidários das causas de Voldemort. Com a morte fria de Bellatrix, quer dizer que Snape está tomando força e criando um terceiro lado entre Voldemort e os opositores.

- Isso é loucura – Molly falou indignada – Teremos o ministério e o próprio Voldemort atrás de todos nós? Assim nós não conseguimos fazer nada.

- Pelo contrario – Kim continuou – Severo se mostrou muito mais forte que Voldemort isso acovarda quem está do lado dele e tira muitas pessoas do nosso caminho. Este pode ser o momento de nós criamos força para fazer o que vínhamos fazendo no inicio da Ordem, recrutar gente. Com pessoas ao nosso lado no ministério, na mídia os elos de Voldemort se quebraram aos poucos. O ministério terá força para prender quem deve ser preso, os que tiverem medo irão fugir parcerias com duendes, lobisomens, gigantes podem ser quebrados.

- Recrutaríamos pessoas dizendo que Snape é o que? Um novo tipo de assassino ou um justiceiro? – Sirius falou balançando a cabeça – Não vai dar certo. Voldemort é um cara esperto, iria atrás dele e o mataria

- Sozinho? – Artur o questionou – Duvido. Lembra, temos boa parte das horcruxes conosco. Falta apenas três, sendo que duas já sabemos o que é.

- Eu acho que a gente deveria ouvir o que o Snape tem para falar – Harry cortou o assunto para que eles se focassem em Kate, pois ali ouvindo aquelas coisas eles estavam perdendo tempo.

- Quem matou Bellatrix não tinha a intenção de ajudar – Snape falou – Foi algo descontrolado de uma pessoa que eu mesmo tenho culpa em não ter controlado ou exercido limites.

- Não foi isso. Acredite neste tempo ela fez muitas coisas boas – Sophia falou sorrindo para Snape e olhando para os outros – Olha, vocês já devem saber disso, mas Kate não morreu pelo menos até a cinco horas atrás que foi a última informação que tivemos dela.

- Como assim ela não morreu? – Fred perguntou

- Ela novamente morreu e desmorreu? O que essa menina tem? – Jorge completou a frase do irmão

- Kate achou melhor se fingir de morta para evitar os ataques contra nós e aproveitar para controlar os seus poderes, porém neste meio tempo ela simplesmente se descontrolou, nós ficamos sem noticias dela e ela apareceu matando Bellatrix.

Todos estavam com a pior cara do mundo, mas a que batia recorde era Gina que olhava para Harry desacreditando no que estava ouvindo e percebendo que Harry não emitia nenhuma reação em relação aquilo.

- Por que você não nos contou? As pessoas choraram a morte dela – Sirius ficou irritado

- Do mesmo jeito que vocês não confiaram em mim ela também não confiou em vocês, nos proibiu de dizer alguma coisa. Eu acreditei que fosse mais fácil para nós e para ela que estava se descontrolando de seus poderes. Achei que ela ia ficar fora disso, mas ela se envolveu mais.

- Quem sabia disso? – Artur perguntou olhando para os demais

- Eu – Harry falou – Hermione também sabia

- E eu – Minerva se adiantou para falar e todos olharam surpreendidos - Mas só soube por que eu a vi em Hogwarts.

- Como?- Tonks falou – O que você viu?

- Ela estava lá observando Voldemort tirar a varinha de Dumbledore.

- Ela estava lá e não fez nada?- Kim perguntou olhando para Severo

- Eu não a vi nestes tempos. Desde o dia que ela saiu daqui dizendo que estava morta eu nunca mais a vi. Ainda procurei muito, mas não encontrei nada dela. Os únicos que vira ela neste tempo foram Harry, Sophia e Victor.

- Claro que ela não ia largar o namoradinho dela – Gina foi irônica. Ela estava realmente magoada com tudo aquilo.

- Nós não estamos contando isso para esclarecer alguma coisa e sim porque na briga com Bellatrix, embora ela tenha matado aquela louca ela ficou ferida – Hermione falou – Ela buscou um hospital, mas apagou a mente da enfermeira, segundo Victor e suas poucas memórias ela estava realmente muito ferida.

- E não sabemos onde ela está – Sophia falou

- E depois de tudo isso vocês querem que a gente deixe essa história de guerra de lado para ajudar vocês a buscar a menina que se fingiu de morta? – Kim deu uma risada irônica – Severo já perdeu muito tempo com a sua filha.

- Mas foram vocês que a colocaram nesta situação – Sophia falou se levantando – Me lembro de quando vocês foram ao meu bairro e pegou ela de surpresa na rua.

- Eu tenho uma lista infinita de coisas que ela nos aprontou depois daquilo e que tivemos que parar todos os nossos planos para ir atrás dela – Kim retrucou olhando para Severo – Se ela teve coragem para se fingir de morta e viver sozinha nestes tempos ela se cuidará

- Vocês estão ficando loucos? – Harry quase gritou – Estou falando que temos uma pessoa nossa em perigo e ferida e vocês estão pensando neste plano maluco de vocês?

- Não estamos sendo frios – Remus respondeu – Apenas verdadeiros Harry, ela fingiram este tempo, vocês mentiram para nós, agora não dá para largar tudo e ir atrás dela novamente.

- Ainda se não estivéssemos fazendo nada – Sirius comentou – Poderíamos ajudar, mas nosso objetivo agora é outro.

- Um objetivo que não tem pé nem cabeça! – Hermione gritou

- Dumbledore não disse que eu era a última esperança de vocês? - Harry se descontrolou - Façam isso!

- Harry uma paixonite não vale uma guerra - Remus falou para ele de forma caridosa - Não podemos colocar essa chance em segundo plano.

Hermione, Harry e Sophia olharam para Snape suplicando uma posição firme e forte para que aquelas pessoas entendessem a causa e pensasse primeiramente na Kate e não naquele plano louco que Kim estava falando com ansiedade e uma grande ponta de esperança.

- Eles estão certos - Snape falou calmamente - Vamos dar prioridade a esta vantagem que temos. O que vocês pensam em fazer?

- Seu merda! - Sophia gritou apontando a varinha para ele - Eu acreditei em você. Fui a única a acreditar, para você dar prioridade a outras coisas.

- Você está aqui por uma amiga e não por uma guerra por isso não entende - Sirius comentou tentando segurar a menina que logo foi bruta com ele o empurrando.

Harry pegou a mão de Sophia e a puxou bruscamente pela mão em direção aos quartos. Ele passou pelos olhares de todos sem dizer uma palavra quanto mais para Sophia que estava sendo arrastada.

- Harry o que você vai fazer? - Sirius o questionou indo atrás dele.

Hermione se aproximou de Snape

- Tem certeza disso?

Não, claro que não tinha. Severo se levantou pegando as mãos de Hermione a levando para a sacada, mas Hermione se soltou logo quando entrou nela e ficou sozinha com ele.

- Essa é a única chance que eu tenho de fazer as coisas certas. Veja onde estamos depois daquele meu ataque de loucura de ir atrás dela. Não posso perder essa chance novamente. - Severo falava como uma suplica para Hermione entender - Pode ser fatal para todos nós

- Pode ser fatal para a sua filha – Hermione se afastou dele com uma cara desacreditada – Você estava muito preocupado, nós só contamos para eles por causa disso. Como você pode mudar de idéia tão rápido.

- Já lhe disse que desde aquele dia que ela fingiu a morte dela ela já estava morta para mim. Voldemort não a perdoará. Precisamos aproveitar essa oportunidade minha pequena – Severo estava tentando ser carinhoso e se aproximar de Hermione, mas ela se afastava

- Como você pode ser tão frio? - Hermione resmungou baixo

- Esse sou eu - Snape falou passando a mão na cabeça dela tentando abraçá-la, mas ela se afastou - Eu sabia que ia ser assim quando você percebesse que eu não sou o mocinho da história. Eu tenho muitas atribuições para ser o chefe da casa Sonserina

- Você não está sentindo nada? Nenhum remorso? – Hermione sentiu uma lagrima cair nos olhos – Você chorou por estar com ela, por ela te chamar de pai e você está fazendo isso por causa de uma guerra?

- Hermione, em tempos de guerra não se pode sentir isso – Ele comentou frio se afastando dela com uma culpa gigantesca dentro do seu coração – Preciso fazer o que é certo

- Severo, você realmente sentiu algo por mim? Se fosse eu, você iria atrás de mim?

- Hermione isso não tem nada haver com nós - Severo falou irritado - Seja racional

- Me responde - Hermione insistiu

- Você jamais se fingiria de morta - Severo bufou - Mas se fosse à mesma situação eu não saberia o que fazer. Entenda-me um pouco Hermione, ela se virou sozinha até aqui. É ilusão minha ir atrás dela. Foi só um momento de desespero. Se você estivesse em perigo é claro que eu iria.

- Severo, sua filha está passando mal, sozinha em algum lugar desta cidade e você acha que ela não esta em perigo? – Hermione olhava para ele incrédula

- Eu não vou mais discutir isso com você - Severo se virou deixando Hermione sozinha na sacada

Hermione passou por ele andando rápido, escondendo as lagrimas e indo em direção ao quarto de Harry.

- Ele não quer abrir - Sirius estava na porta junto com Remus.

Hermione ignorou eles também

- Harry, sou eu - Hermione falou e de repente a porta se destravou. Sirius fez menção de entrar, mas Hermione o segurou - Deixa conversar com ele

- Vocês brigaram? – Sophia perguntou fechando a porta

- Preciso que você a encontre e dê isso a ela - Harry falou para a coruja que pegou o bilhete na boca e saiu voando pela janela

- Me dê um tempo para arrumar o que é preciso – Hermione falou antes mesmo de perguntar qual era a idéia de Harry, mas logo sabia que o menino não ia ficar lá parado apoiando as atitudes da Ordem da Fênix

- Ela irá te encontrar depois? - Sophia perguntou olhando para a coruja voando no céu

- Sim - Harry respondeu com convicção - Acha que o seu namorado tem condições de ir conosco?

- Sim - Sophia afirmou - Se ele ficar é capaz dele matar o Snape quando souber o que ele está fazendo

- O que não seria nada mal - Hermione resmungou colocando a mochila nas costas - Vamos buscar ele e sair daqui

- Hermione tem certeza do que você está fazendo? - Harry perguntou percebendo que a amiga estava agindo mais por impulso do que razão - Você está deixando o Snape

- Pela minha bem - Hermione falou olhando para Harry - Eu não quero ficar um segundo a mais aqui

- É melhor a gente usar isso - Sophia pegou a varinha - Eles não deixarão a gente sair tão fácil daqui. Principalmente você Harry.

- Ela tem razão - Harry pegou a varinha

- Como você e o Victor arranjaram uma varinha? - Hermione franziu a testa

- Katerine trouxe para nós da Alemanha. Presentinho de viagem – Sophia sorriu - Eu gostei.

- Mas a varinha é que escolhe você - Hermione comentou

- Mas pelo visto Kate escolheu muito bem. Ela funciona perfeitamente para os feitiços domésticos e o Expelliarmus sai perfeitamente. São as únicas coisas que eu sei fazer caso interesse a vocês

- Toda ajuda é bem-vinda – Harry falou – Temos alguma idéia por onde começar?

- Naquele hotel que você foi quando viu ela – Sophia falou – Eu não sei exatamente onde ela está. Quando ela foi me visitar ela me disse que precisava te ver e ver a mãe dela, mas duvido que haja essa hora ela esteja em um cemitério.

- Vamos uma coisa de cada vez – Hermione respirou – Nós saímos e você Sophia acorda o Victor e vamos.

Minerva olhou para Severo com sua tradicional cara de reprovação. Ao seu lado estava Molly com a mesma cara. Snape sabia que em algum lugar Natalie estaria com a mesma cara ou até amaldiçoando ele, mas essa era a chance de voltar ao lugar onde ele não deveria ter saído.

- Vamos nos dividir para recrutar pessoas para o nosso lado ou pelo menos para enfraquecer ele - Artur sugeriu

- Acho que enfraquecer partidários é interessante, mas isso requer algum tempo. - Severo falou refletindo - Precisamos algo ainda mais enfraquecido.

- Você é um procurado que se esconde - Fred falou - Mas você pode se tornar um procurado que não se esconde e não tem medo.

- E se ele te pegar tudo isso será em vão – Minerva falou se levantando - E eu já lhe disse que Kate estava doente antes mesmo disso tudo acontecer. O elfo domestico do Sirius vive tirando coisas de Hogwarts para ela.

- Eu não vou mais falar sobre isso – Severo retrucou

- Tudo bem – Molly se levantou – Então nós vamos ajudar o Harry

- Você o que? – Artur falou estranhando a atitude da mulher

- Se você Gina você iria atrás de uma guerra ou da sua filha?

- Mas eu não me passaria de morta mãe – Gina logo falou

- Se precisasse passaria sim – Molly respondeu brutalmente – Prefiro perder a batalha todos unidos a ganhar a guerra com todos mortos e acreditem essa idéia de vocês só ajudará a matar metade de nós.

- Molly está certa - Tonks falou olhando para Remus que tinha acabo de entrar na sala – Precisamos pensar mais sobre essa situação

- Onde vocês pensam que vão – Sirius gritava correndo atrás de Hermione e Harry

- Vamos atrás de Kate enquanto vocês ficam ais com o plano mirabolante de vocês – Harry falou andando em passos largos

- Harry - Minerva o chamou – Nós vamos lhe ajudar

- Eu duvido muito disso – Hermione cruzou os braços olhando para Severo

- Acho que este não é o momento mais apropriado para vocês brigarem e ainda usar a sua raiva para impulsionar o Harry a sair daqui nesta situação delicada que ele está – Kim falou olhando diretamente para Hermione – Você está colocando a vida do Harry em perigo.

- Qual o seu problema com essa menina? – Gina perguntou – Por que você vai sair correndo atrás dela sendo que você sabe muito bem que essa guerra esta acontecendo por sua conta e sua lerdeza em não se concentrar e ficar atrás dela.

- Harry, nós iremos lhe ajudar – Molly falou tentando acalmar os dois

- Não sei por que você insiste neste cara – A voz de Victor ecoou pela casa.

- Fique quieto antes que eu te apague também – Sophia entrou na sala puxando Victor pela mão – E não se dê o luxo de trocar alguma palavra ou ameaça com ele. Vamos

- Muito obrigado pelo apoio de vocês, mas precisamos fazer isso por nós mesmos – Harry falou sorrindo para as duas.

- O que você pensa em fazer? – Hermione falou apontando a varinha para Sirius – Acha mesmo que nos atacando pelas costas vai mudar alguma coisa?

No mesmo instante Kim, Artur e Remus apontaram a varinha para aquele grupo de jovens. Severo apenas encarava Hermione, estava pouco se importando com os outros, apenas observava como Hermione estava terrivelmente irritada e decidida em sair dali.

- Vocês não vão fazer nada com eles – Tonks entrou na frente deles assim como Minerva e Molly – Eles são bem grandinhos para tomar suas próprias decisões assim como vocês tomaram a de vocês.

- Vocês recrutam até grávidas para essa guerra alucinada de vocês? – Victor estava assustado ao ver que Tonks levava com ela uma barriga nítida de uma gravidez já evoluída

- Vamos – Sophia abriu a porta e Hermione, Sophia e Victor saíram deixando Harry por último

- Às vezes a resposta está escondida em coisas pequenas das quais nos servem, Harry – Minerva falou para ele com um sorriso tímido - Vá por mim, não faça nenhuma besteira.

- Obrigada professora – Harry sabia o que aquilo significava

- Para onde vamos – Victor perguntou

- Mudanças de plano. Vamos para a mansão Black – Harry falou olhando para Hermione – Monstro a ajudou neste tempo todo. Agora que ela precisa quem sabe ela não está lá.

* * *

><p>Eu voltei! Eu voltei :)<p>

Bem rápido né? Graças as reviews de vocês que me animaram muito com a fic. Para quem perguntou sobre os capítulos... são 70 capítulos.

Espero o comentário de vocês. beijos!


	63. Sentimentos de uma guerra sem fim

**REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS!**

**Capítulo XXXXXXIII:** Sentimentos de uma guerra sem fim

* * *

><p>Hermione resolveu dormir sozinha na sala naquela noite. Ela despistou Harry , Sophia e Victor que estavam no quarto e insistiam que deveriam dormir todos juntos para ficar um pouco sozinha. Tinha que admitir que não esperasse tamanha atitude desonesta de Snape. Desonesta com ele mesmo e com a filha. Hermione suspirou se mexendo novamente no sofá. Parecia que algo sempre estava entre eles. Cada briga eles se afastavam mais e agora, tinha que repensar novamente o que fazer da vida. Ele estava indo praticamente se matar enquanto ela estava em busca da filha dele, da sua amiga e da menina que estava carregando um filho de Harry Potter.<p>

Hermione se virou novamente no sofá olhando para o teto e pensando se o que estava fazendo era o correto, se deveria voltar atrás de Snape e dizer para ele parar com aquela história de querer se colocar a frente de tudo. Um barulho de porta quebrou seus pensamentos. Hermione logo se levantou se sentando no sofá, pegando a varinha e olhando em direção a passagem que dava do hall para a sala. Estava tudo escuro, mas antes dela ter alguma reação pode ver o rosto pálido de Snape.

- Merlin foi meu amigo hoje, o primeiro lugar a que eu vim procurar vocês eu encontrei – Snape falou como se a sua presença ali fosse algo natural que ela já devia esperar.

Hermione logo apontou a varinha. Repensando se alguém lá em cima tinha ouvido o barulho da porta e estaria apto para lhe ajudar caso fosse uma armadilha.

- Quem é você? – Hermione se prontificou em perguntar

Severo não fez nenhuma resistência em lhe responder

- O homem que acabou de dizer que não iria trás da filha, que viu você ir embora com vontade de socá-lo e que está aqui para lhe perguntar por que não fez isso. Duvido que seja respeito ao seu antigo professor – Severo não tinha sido irônico, mas usou o mesmo tom que falava com os alunos – Está bom isso para você?

Hermione não respondeu, mas abaixou a varinha. Ainda olhando para a passagem para saber se viria alguém, mas estava tudo como antes e agora era possível ouvir o silencio novamente, mas Hermione resolveu quebrá-lo se sentando no sofá.

- Estava pensando em você – Hermione falou em um suspiro – Eu não sei se é certo você se colocar a frente da Ordem por conta de uma idéia idiota daquelas. Voldemort não cairá nisso, eles tem a varinha, ele te matará.

- Não vim falar sobre guerra, porque eu sei o que eu estou fazendo – Snape falou se sentando ao lado dela – Imaginei que aquela história de coisas pequenas que lhe servem da Minerva iria trazer vocês até aqui. Eu não sei quando, mas sei um lugar onde Kate estará quando estiver bem ou pronta para fazer algo. Acho que isso já ajuda.

- Por que você está fazendo isso? – Hermione desconsiderou o que ele estava falando

- Porque é necessário fazer Hermione – Snape falou olhando para ela – É isso.

- E aquelas coisas de que você iria sobreviver? Severo, por favor, não seja frio com você mesmo, você merece uma chance de viver sua própria vida. Há quantos anos você vive pelos outros? Desde os seus onze anos? Desde que você conheceu Lillian? Eu entendo todos os seus motivos, mas agora você estará libertado de tudo isso. Do seu passado.

- Não há segunda chance para pessoas como eu Hermione, essa é a realidade. Eu posso me iludir pensando em ser feliz como eu pensei nestes anos em momentos de tristeza sobre quem eu realmente era, mas essa é a minha vida. Se não existir pessoas como eu viveremos assim para sempre.

- E por que você quer que eu encontre sua filha? Para tirar ela disso? Você mesmo não disse que ela estava morta. Teoricamente ir atrás dela é um suicídio. Sério, eu não te entendo.

- Eu não quero que isso aconteça com ela, mas ao mesmo tempo não posso deixar tudo para ir atrás dela novamente, você ouviu o que os outros disseram – Snape falou calmamente

- Desde quando você se importa com os outros? – Hermione segurou o rosto dele para ele olhar para ela – Me explica da onde veio esse desejo de agradar as pessoas deixando a sua vida em segundo plano. Porque nem ao Harry você está agradando e você sabe muito bem que ele é a chave principal disso.

Severo não respondeu, apenas ficou olhando para os olhos dela tão interessados em uma resposta coerente que ele não sabia dar. Ele observou os lábios entre abertos da menina que esperava ele dizer algo, mas havia algo que Severo tinha aprendido com Hermione que era uma atitude valia mais que mil palavras. Ele encostou seu lábio no do dela esperando uma redenção daquilo tudo e logo percebeu que era correspondido por uma mulher desesperada por aquilo. Hermione fez aquele simples toque virar um beijo selvagem.

Ela logo tirou as mãos do rosto dele para segura-lo pelo cabelo ficando de joelhos no sofá enquanto ele a pegava pela cintura e a puxava para mais próximo dele. Snape encostou-se ao sofá e Hermione sentou em cima dele sem separar ou parar um segundo aquele beijo. Hermione apenas só foi se dar conta do que estava fazendo quando percebeu as mãos de Severo passear pelas suas coxas. Ela se afastou para tomar um pouco de ar e para se lembrar de aquilo não era o melhor lugar para tal demonstração de carinho. Logo se lembrou do que estava acontecendo e do beijo dele. Lagrimas começaram a brotar no seu rosto. Ela o abraçou forte e Severo não sabia o que fazer, não sabia o que tinha acontecido, mas logo ao ouvir o pequeno choro dela entendeu que ela estava com medo.

- Vai ficar tudo bem – Severo falou a primeira coisa que veio a sua mente depois daquele ataque que os dois tiveram – Eu prometo

- Não vai ficar tudo bem – Hermione rebateu batendo os pulsos no peito de Severo – Você quer morrer, vai morrer, vai me deixar sozinha aqui.

- Hermione, você tem seus pais, seus amigos, se quer 20 anos, você não pode limitar o seu mundo a um velho como eu – Severo falava se sentindo culpado por tudo aquilo, mas não conseguia se movimentar e tirar ela de cima de si. Ela se afastou dele o observando – Odeio te fazer chorar, pode não parecer, mas eu odeio.

- O que eu tenho que fazer para você entender que seja meus amigos, meus pais, meus 20 anos e o mundo que me espera que nada será comparado ao que eu sinto. Eu sei que eu estou sendo boba em pensar assim, mas acredite em mim, eu realmente não quero ficar sem você, eu te deixei naquela casa porque eu não queria isso e também porque você não estava pensando em mim quanto mais na Kate.

- Hermione – Severo iria começar novamente o seu discurso, mas ela colocou a mão na boca de Severo e o calou com um beijo, só que dessa vez mais calmo, ele levemente tirou ela do seu colo colocando ela ao seu lado – Eu preciso ir.

- Severo, por favor, não vá. – Hermione o puxou – Fica aqui comigo, com a gente, vamos atrás de Kate e depois vemos o que vai acontecer. Kate precisa de você, realmente precisa muito.

Severo olhou para ela arrumando o cabelo de Hermione atrás da orelha

- Minha pequena, eu preciso ir e Kate, acredite, ela ficará bem, mesmo com todos os males e seus problemas, ela ficou viva nestes tempos sem eu ou a mãe dela.

- Severo ela é uma porta de teimosia como você. Ela não vai te procurar – Hermione falou o puxando para mais perto, mas Severo se segurou ficando próximo da boca de Hermione, ele lhe deu um selinho e novamente se afastou

- Eu te amo não se esqueça disso? – Severo falou quase em um sussurro

- Eu também te amo – Hermione falou suspirando vendo ele se levantar

- Centro de ginástica de Canterbury, sempre que acontecia alguma coisa ela se refugiava em horas de treino, eu não sei se isso pode acontecer agora, mas imagino que ela não tenha muito lugar na mente para fazer isso. - Severo falou sorrindo para Hermione – Se cuidem

- Severo – Hermione o chamou quando viu que ele estava quase chegando ao hall. Ele olhou para ela esperando o que ela falaria. Hermione olhou para ele pensando se deveria falar ou não - Eu vou te ver?

- Eu espero que sim. Tentarei que isso aconteça – Severo deu um sorriso triste

Hermione deixou as lagrima caírem não seria justo ela fazer o trabalho psicológico nele de dizer que ele poderia ser avô e que Kate realmente estava precisando de ajuda. Hermione dormiu sabendo que estava sendo politicamente correta, mas injusta com Snape.

O dia nasceu, mas não foi produtivo. Hermione deu a idéia de eles irem até o ginásio, mas não havia nada, nem na montanha onde Severo e Hermione passaram o Natal e Hermione se lembrou que era um dos lugares favoritos de Kate ela estava. Victor voltou ao hospital, mas ela não apareceu. Eles foram ao hotel onde ela se hospedou e encontrou Harry e nada.

Ela não falou sobre a visita de Snape porque não seria adequedado, Harry estava nitidamente nervoso com a atitude não só dele, mas como de toda Ordem e tanto Sophia como Victor não iam ajudar muito.

Harry e Victor até tentaram conversar com Monstro para saber de alguma coisa, mas ele não dizia nada, assim como Dobby que foram visitar eles também não tinha se quer uma informação. Hermione percebia que Harry estava correndo contra o tempo e estava tão apreensivo e cansado que já estava pensando no pior. Sophia e Victor eram um casal muito fácil de lidar, eram prestativos e inteligente Hermione não esperava aquilo de Victor que sempre se mostrou imaturo e explosivo, ele até era, mas tinha algo prestativo que até lembrava Ron.

Hermione novamente fugiu para a sala para organizar seus pensamentos e com a ilusão de que Severo aparecia, mas a madrugada passou e quem lhe acordou foi o abatido Harry Potter.

- Hermione, acorde – Harry falava lentamente para não acordá-la – Vá dormir no quarto

- Harry – Hermione se levantou aos poucos – Está tudo bem?

- Você não dorme no quarto e isso me deixa preocupado – Harry falou se se sentando à mesa de centro - Por que você está dormindo aqui? Eu sei que não está sendo fácil para você, eu disse para você pensar antes de sair de lá.

- Severo esteve aqui, foi ele quem me deu a idéia de ir ao ginásio – Hermione falou sem querer e olhou assustada para Harry – Não fique bravo, eu e ele precisávamos conversar.

- Por que eu ficaria bravo? Eu não sei o que ele pensa ou o que ele faz da vida Hermione, já lhe disse uma vez que ele é complicado demais para você, mas que se você gosta dele, eu não impediria. Não vejo mal algum em você estar com ele, mesmo que ele tenha nos abandonado nessa

- Ele se culpa – Hermione falou baixinho para si mesmo

- E não seremos nós que iremos mudar isso – Harry falou passando a mão no rosto dela – Hermione, vá dormir no quarto. Nem sei por onde começar o dia hoje, mas não podemos começar exaustos, embora eu não tenha pregado uma vez se quer os olhos de noite.

- Harry, eu não sei no que eu posso te ajudar

- Nem eu sei por isso vamos nos preparar para tudo inclusive para o pior

- Pare de ser pessimista – Hermione falou se levantando – Isso me irrita muito, principalmente vindo do menino que sobreviveu, você sempre teve sorte Harry, vai dar tudo certo para vocês.

- Eu espero que sim – Harry falou sorrindo para ela – Vou pegar um copo de água, quer algo da cozinha?

- Não Harry, obrigada – Hermione sorriu e começou a subir as escadas.

Harry caminhou normalmente para a cozinha abrindo a porta se deparou com uma imagem que ele não poderia imaginar em nenhum sonho quanto mais em seus planos. No fundo da cozinha encostada na pia estava uma garota agora de cabelos batendo no ombro e não atravessando as costas como Harry viu da última vez. De pele clara, muito mais magra do que ele se lembrava. Estava aparentemente bem, se não fosse pela cara fechada e os braços cruzados que só se descruzaram quando pegou a varinha e trancou a porta atrás de Harry.

Ela estava de calça jeans escura, uma bota preta uma camiseta branca básica e uma jaqueta preta em cima. Ela não se movimentava quanto mais à boca de Harry para dizer alguma coisa. Naquele momento a preocupação foi embora e ele só encarava a suposta mãe do seu filho, a filha do Snape.

- Assustado em me ver? Você não disse ao Monstro para me avisar que vocês estavam aqui procurando por mim? Então eu vim – Kate falou friamente. Harry ainda não conseguia capta o que queria fazer ou dizer.

- Você está viva – Falar aquilo parecia um alivio Harry de um passo para frente tentando chegar próximo dela, que ainda estava bem distante dela

- Pelo visto sim – Harry percebeu que ela estava fria e sem nenhum bom humor para conversar

- Kate, pelo amor de deus, você não pode fazer esses tipos de coisa, sumir deste jeito, ninguém sabia onde você estava como você estava com quem você estava não consigo formular uma frase decente quanto mais me comportar perto de você.

- Você se sente assim porque você não veio atrás de mim para ver se eu estava viva e bem. Você veio porque Sophia lhe contou que eu estava grávida - Kate falou sem descruzar os braços ou mudar sua expressão ao ver Harry - Você ficaria lá e digo mais, ainda de arrependeu de ter me conhecido ao ver a Gina magoada com você.

- Não é isso - Harry falou se sentindo culpado - Se eu não tivesse te conhecido, me envolvido com você nada disso estaria acontecendo. Você estaria bem.

- E você não estaria tão preocupado – Kate deu um sorriso irônico para ele – Estaria na sua vida de super herói perfeitamente bem acomodado, sem se preocupar com pessoas como eu, desnecessárias e inúteis para essa guerra não é mesmo?

- Me preocupei com você desde o primeiro dia que eu soube que você estava nesta casa. Fui eu que te tirei daqui, não se lembra? – Harry falou irritado - Por que eu não faria isso de novo? Eu estava nervoso e apreensivo e por sinal você estava lá lendo minha mente e se quer fez algo.

- Digamos que eu estava com problemas o suficiente naquele momento e só fui lá para te encontrar, mas achei tão bonitinho o seu momento pensando em Ginerva que eu não quis estragar o momento.

Harry por um momento pensou em pegar ela no colo colocá-la na cama e tentar saber se ela estava bem, cuidar dela, conversar com ela, mas a grosseria e ironia da menina deixavam Harry muito mais irritado do que preocupado. Parecia que toda sua apreensão não serviu para nada e que Kate estava sendo ingrata pelos pequenos sacrifícios feitos por eles, somente porque ela leu sua mente em um momento delicado. Não eram todos os dias que você saberia que era pai.

- Fique tranqüilo que eu não vim conversar sobre isso –Kate se limitou a dizer cortando os pensamentos de Harry – Não se sinta culpado porque eu sei dessas coisas.

- Fazia dez minutos que eu tinha descoberto que você estava em risco de morrer e que eu seria pai! Porque eu não poderia me arrepender? Leia minha mente agora e veja o que eu realmente penso. - Harry gritou

- Eu não preciso disso e para a sua felicidade nós não temos nenhum vinculo. Você não será mais pai. Eu diria para você agradecer Bellatrix, mas acho que não vai dar - Kate estava muito mais fria e indiferente do que Harry poderia imaginar - Snape vai dar um showzinho na Travessa do Traco. Voldemort vai lá tentar matar ele, enquanto isso vai entrar em Hogwarts. Ali tem duas horcruxes. Ele pediu para Narcisa guardar a cobrinha em um lugar bizarro.

Harry deu alguns passos para frente se aproximando dela sem dizer nada. Kate não mudou sua expressão quanto mais seus braços se descruzaram. Ele não queria conversar com ela, agora era oficial, ela não estava mais grávida, mas será que ela realmente estava bem, precisando dele e se escondendo naquela posição. Ou estaria realmente fria?

- Eu sinto muito - Harry falou se aproximando ainda mais e colocando as mãos na cintura dela

- Me deixa. É melhor – Kate se afastou dele. Harry de perto percebeu que o rosto dela estava muito branco, parecia que tinha quilos de maquiagem lá, e logo percebeu os olhos inchados de chorar. De fato, ela estava muito abatida, magra e frágil. – Você tem amigos dentro de Hogwarts, não tem? Aquela menina loira.

- Você está bem? – Harry não queria conversar sobre guerra

- Não, mas vou ficar – Kate falou resumindo o que estava acontecendo – Estou falando

- Kate, você precisa me contar o que aconteceu. Você pode se machucar se você não se cuidar direito, você esta abatida, frágil, assim você não conseguir se quer aparatar até as proximidades de Hogwarts. Pense um pouco em você.

- Eu só quero que tudo isso termine e que eu volte para casa. Só isso.

- Então volte para casa – Harry respondeu rápido. Eles estavam quase dando a volta na mesa enquanto Harry tentava se aproximá-la se afastava, mas a expressão fria se tornou invisível perto do desespero dela em manter a calma e não comentar sobre o assunto

- Não Harry, agora eu não posso mais – Kate falou andando em volta da mesa fugindo dele, mas ele parou observando ela. Até ela perceber que Harry estava irritado, ela ignorou – Aberforth estará esperando vocês hoje de noite para colocar lá dentro. Entre seus amigos, a idéia é invadir o castelo mesmo, fechar tudo o mais rápido possível, mesmo que a gente não saiba onde está esta bendita coroa diadema o caramba... Eu sei um jeito de saber.

- Há 48 horas eu fiquei sabendo que eu seria pai, mas que você tinha apagado a mente da enfermeira, pedido um remédio para aborto e sumido no mundo. Eu saio deixando uma guerra para te procurar e você aparece na cozinha brava comigo porque eu estava desesperado enquanto você estava me vendo ali, nos vendo desesperado atrás de você, me diz que você não está mais grávida quer que eu fale sobre Hogwarts? É isso.

- Sim – Kate respondeu se sentindo incomoda com tudo aquilo

- Você é muito egoísta. Você já pensou em como eu estou? Ou só resolveu ler a minha mente quando eu estava arrependido de ter feito amor com você e te fazer sofrer deste jeito?

- Não temos tempo para isso – Kate tentou argumentar

- Nós temos tempo para você sumir, mas não temos tempo para falar sobre isso. Quando é você, tudo bem, você mata, sai correndo, invade bancos, conversa com Voldemort, lê mentes agora quando eu te peço um pouco de cumplicidade, pois se você não tivesse isso você não teria me procurado naquele apartamento, você tem essa atitude. Eu quero saber o que aconteceu e quero cuidar de você e que se foda essa guerra. Podem me esperar mais um tempo, sejam dois dias, um mês ou dez anos.

- Eu já disse Harry eu não estou bem e não há mais nada para você se preocupar. Podemos voltar ao assunto principal, que nos faz estar aqui – Kate falou de um jeito magoado – Por favor, eu não quero falar sobre isso eu só estou aqui para dizer que estou bem, mas que vocês não podem perder tempo comigo. Snape estava certo em dizer não a vocês e aceitar a idéia de Kim, embora a idéia não seja a mais inteligente do mundo nada vai acontecer, no Maximo ele morrerá, mas isso nos deixa entrar em Hogwarts.

- O que aconteceu entre você e Bellatrix?

- Mais ou menos o que você sabe. Não teve como, eu não consegui me conter, ainda mais agora que eu tenho controle dos meus poderes, eu consigo me manter bem em uma batalha, eu não podia simplesmente a deixarela sair dali.

Harry concordou com a cabeça dando a volta na mesa. Kate diferente das outras vezes não se mexeu, esperou ele chegar próximo dela. Harry pegou na mão dela a puxando lentamente para o seu colo. Harry a abraçou e sentiu o cheiro bom dos cabelos dela, mas ao mesmo tempo um peso gigantesco em sua consciência sobre tudo que estava acontecendo. Era nítido que Kate estava muito abalada e tentando superar isso com uma mascara.

Harry sentiu Kate pousar a cabelo no seu ombro sem falar nada.

- Me desculpa – Harry falou, mas ela não respondeu. Ele só sentiu pequenas gotas quentes caírem no seu ombro. Era Kate chorando – Eu não queria fazer nada disso com você.

- A idéia daquele dia era visitar a minha mãe e depois te ver – Kate falou com uma voz baixa que Harry quase não ouviu direito – Mas deu tudo errado para todo mudo.

- Achei que você não visitasse cemitérios.

- Mas queria dizer um oi para ela, dizer que eu estava bem, com saudades – Kate falou enquanto Harry passava uma das mãos em sua cabeça quase ninando ela em seu braço.

- Você costuma falar sozinho Potter? – Sophia falou abrindo a porta e se chocando com a cena que estava vendo – Meu deus Katerine!

Kate se afastou logo de Harry passando a mão nos olhos tentando sorrir para a amiga. Harry não disse nada, estava tão magoado e triste quanto ela, mas agora aliviado por ela está com eles.

- Você é a pessoa mais doida do mundo – Sophia falava inconformada – Como você esta, o que está acontecendo e a criança? Ficamos um dia inteiro atrás de você para você aparecer em uma cozinha abraçada com o Harry. Você tem problemas muito sérios. Você está com uma cara péssima. Você foi ao médico?

- São muitas perguntas – Kate falou suspirando - Me limito a dizer que eu realmente sinto muito por você e por Victor ter parado neste ponto e que precisamos entrar logo em Hogwarts

- Eu quero que se exploda a guerra, tudo isso. Quero saber de você! – Sophia agarrou Kate para um abraço – Eu fiquei tão preocupada com você, com tudo que aconteceu, pensei em mil coisas que poderiam acontecer com você ou você pudesse fazer. Obrigada por ter aparecido.

- Eu estou bem – Kate falou tentando sorrir e se soltar do abraço – Mas não tem um jeito da gente só falar sobre Hogwarts? Eu realmente não quero conversar sobre mais nada, além disso.

- Mas Kate, você está bem? Essa criança está bem?

- Estou bem Sophia – Kate falou suspirando – Fique tranqüila e seja menos minha mãe. Harry, você me ouviu, Aberforth, irmão de Dumbledore, na casa dele. Umas nove são ideais, acho que eu já estarei lá ou dentro de Hogwarts, mas nos vemos lá.

- Para onde você está indo? – Sophia a segurou pelo braço – Sem responder minhas perguntas, com essa cara de acabada, com toda essa base na cara para disfarçar o rosto.

- Tenho um pai para salvar ainda hoje – Kate falou se soltando dela – Toda ajuda é bem vinda mesmo que você e o Victor não tenham grandes habilidades.

- Você vai embora? – Agora que a ficha de Harry tinha caído

- Sim, mas nos vemos de noite – Kate se aproximou dele e lhe deu um selinho. Harry franziu a testa deixando quase a boca cair de susto. Ela sorriu para Sophia e aparatou.

- Potter, o que foi isso? – Sophia falou confusa – Ela estava aqui e deixamo-laela ir?

- Pelo visto sim – Harry falou – Você viu que ela me beijou?

- Sim, Harry como ela está? Afinal o que aconteceu? – Sophia falou andando na cozinha-Não sei se nós somos muito imaturos ou idiotas, ou os dois. Harry ela estava aqui e pluft.

- De acordo com ela – Harry falou fazendo uma pausa tentada assimilar a informação. Ouvir da boca de Kate era uma coisa, mas ele mesmo falar aquilo doía em algum lugar – Não tem mais bebê algum, Sophia.

Sophia levou a mão à boca. Harry a deixou sozinha na cozinha

Horas se passaram e lá estava a Ordem pronta para a primeira aparição pública de Snape no Beco Diagonal. Kin e Artur fizeram um bom trabalho em espelhar em um dia que realmente Snape era mentor da morte de Bellatrix e Dumbledore e que ele realmente era um traidor de Voldemort.

O que gerou muitas questões além de medo, afinal se ele estava atacando tanto Dumbledore como Bellatrix é porque ele tinha poder e gostaria de algo com aquilo. Isso foi o suficiente para amendontrar e com certeza chegar os rumores de sua aparição para Voldemort. Para Snape, Voldemort não cairia na conversa de poder, mas ficaria nervoso por conta de Snape estar ferindo o seu ego.

Fleur e Gui conseguiram voltar a tempo para ajudar a Ordem. De qualquer forma, eles estavam prontos para enfrentar os comensais que possivelmente apareceriam e o plano era muito simples, ficar um pouco e ir embora antes mesmo de Voldemort chegar. Algo ingênuo, mas Snape resolveu não discutir.

Sirius, Remus e os gêmeos estavam em um beco próximo da entrada lateral do Caldeirão Furado esperando a grande aparição de Severo e todos tensos. Estava uma nevoa por conta do frio e da noite que estava começando. Artur e Kim estavam próximos da entrada principal, assim como Fleur e Gui estavam na passagem entre o mundo trouxa e o mundo bruxo. Hagrid que era grande demais para se esconder estava próximo da Travessa do Tranco vendo o movimento, pois geralmente comensais passavam por ai.

- Somos em poucos para enfrentar os comensais – Fred comentou olhando para os lados

-E eu ainda acho que a vida do Snape não vale a minha – George comentou – Eu sei que ele esta diferente, até pegou a Hermione, mas mesmo assim isso não quer dizer que ele vale a minha vida.

- Ainda mais a do Remus que está irá ser pai – Fred lamentou

- Um lobisomem que nem serve para se transformar nestes momentos – George falou

- Ok meninos, vocês já podem parar com estes comentários tão otimistas – Sirius falou olhando para a porta lateral observando que ainda não havia nenhum movimento.

- Ele ainda não veio – Remus falou – Lembra, Artur mandaria o sinal

- Ele está vindo – Uma voz feminina falou no fundo do beco fazendo todos olhar para ela – Estão com medinho de colocar em pratica o plano revolucionário de vocês?

- Você realmente está viva! – Fred falou com certa felicidade

- Kate – Sirius arregalou os olhos – Harry está aqui?

- Claro que não. Ele está fazendo um plano antigo dar certo – Kate falou sorrindo para eles

- Onde ele está? – Sirius começou a ficar aflito – Ele não pode estar aqui.

- Ele não está aqui – Kate falou se aproximando deles

-Você não devia ter feito isso – Remus olhou para ela com reprovação

- Vocês vão superar, se vocês sobreviverem, já que vem uma galera de Voldemort por ai.

- Você veio para estragar nosso plano? - Fred falou

- Não, claro que não. Cada um com a sua idéia louca, não são mesmo? Eu vim atrás de duas pessoas da qual preciso ter uma conversinha marota. – Kate falou olhando para os lados, mas Remus a puxou e colocou-a de contra para a parede. Ele forçava o corpo dela na parede e parecia muito nervoso – Lupin, por favor, me solte, eu não quero brigar com você.

- Você se diz de morta, mata Bellatrix e volta aqui como se nada fosse para estragar nosso plano? Você sabe que as pessoas podem morrer aqui? Só que de verdade?

- Não vim estragar o plano de vocês, mesmo que ele sim faça algumas pessoas morrem sem se quer ter uma causa, porque você acha realmente que essa idéia de Snape poderoso vai rodar por muito tempo? Acha realmente que Voldemort deixará isso acontecer por conta de um golpe de sorte? E vocês só estão aqui graças a mim. A Kate que morreu e deixou vocês em paz para refletir do que para ser atacados, a Kate que matou a Bellatrix, então engula o seu discurso lobinho.

Remus automaticamente e com um pouco de vergonha soltou ela.

- Draco Malfoy! – Fred sussurrou para eles.

- A mãe dele está lá? – Kate perguntou

- Sim – Sirius falou – Narcisa está pálida, o que será que aconteceu.

- Olham, eles entrou naquele outro beco – George falou

- Bom, foi bom ver vocês – Kate falou saindo do beco onde eles estavam e indo onde George tinha apontado. Kate se virou para eles e sorriu – Nos vemos em grande estilo hoje à noite.

- O que ela quis dizer com isso? – Sirius olhou para Remus ao a verela entrar atrás de Narcisa

A primeira olhada para traz de Narcisa depois de entrar no beco já foi um grande susto ao ver Kate, uma menina cuja estaria morta há dois meses andar atrás deles sorrindo, como se nada fosse. Narcisa logo apontou a varinha para ela e Draco deu um pulo para traz ao ver que eles estavam sendo perseguidos.

- Acalme-se, eu juro que venho em paz – Kate falou levantando as mãos e olhando para traz para ver o que estava acontecendo – Eu só quero ajudar vocês assim como preciso da ajuda de vocês.

- Mãe, mate ela – Draco falou agora com raiva e olhando para os lados – Se nos virem com ela vai ser muito pior para nós.

- Vim aqui para fazer vocês pararem de sofrer deste jeito. Estou falando serio Narcisa, você conheceu a minha mãe, assim como o meu pai, acredite eu não tenho nenhum tipo de ódio ou planos mortais para vocês – Kate falou ainda olhando para os lados – Eu sei que eles estão chegando e que vocês estão com medo, assim como eu, mas eu tenho a solução.

- Mãe, não acredite nela – Draco falou ainda olhando para os lados – Você sabe o que acontece com traidores mãe, ela só está aqui com medo do papai dela morrer.

- Olha você já sabe quem eu sou. Isso já é um ponto para mim. Você sabe de que lado eu estou e como eu posso ajudar vocês – Kate falou quase suplicando. Tinha que admitir que não soubesse como convencê-los – Eu quero a mesma coisa que vocês, sair daqui.

- O que você quer conosco?

- Quero ajudar uma amiga da minha mãe – Kate falou tentando ser convincente – E ajudar você, o seu fiho e o seu marido. Depois do que acontecer aqui não terá mais volta para nenhum de vocês e estou te oferecendo uma alternativa

- Que alternativa? – Narcisa respondeu de forma ignorante

Os passos e vozes dos comensais começaram a se aproximar.

- De sobreviverem a tudo isso – Kate aproveitou o começo do caos para falar uma frase de efeito. O primeiro flash de luz de uma varinha saiu e alguns gritos de pessoas que passavam começou a ecoar no beco. A cara de pavor de Draco e a duvida de Narcisa fez com que Kate segurasse na mão dos dois – Confie em mim.

Os três aparataram.

* * *

><p>Este capítulo teve um pouco de romance vai. Bom, acho que dei a díca que nem todos os casais que vocês esperam que ficarão juntos ... de fato vai acontecer. :O<p>

É, pois é. Nem tudo é uma grande felicidade. Continuem comentando que eu vou postando. Estamos na reta final. ESTOU MUITO TRISTE COM ISSO, but... quem sabe em 2013 eu começo o ano com uma nova fanfic, até continuação dessa... :)

**REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS!**


	64. Wish you were here

**Façam amor, postem um review. **

**Capítulo XXXXXXIV:** Wish you were here

* * *

><p>Uma mulher correndo desesperada na chuva no meio da nevoa, estava chorando e desesperada indo em direção a uma grande casa. Era a sua casa, que não era mais sua e sim de Voldemort. Ele tinha voltado para a mansão logo após a morte de Bellatrix.<p>

Narcisa entrou desesperada olhando para os lados. Haviam muitos comensais lá dentro, conversando, dando risada como uma reunião comum. Narcisa não podia deixar de fazer seu teatro, era parte essencial do plano. Ela chorava e buscava com os olhos aflitos alguém, até que um dos comensais, Greyback a pegou pelo braço tentando acalmá-la.

- O que foi? – Ele a apertou com força

Narcisa olhou novamente para ele e para tudo que poderia acontecer.

- Draco sumiu – Narcisa falou aos prantos – Onde está o lorde?

- Narcisa, seu filho não era um bruxo muito habilidoso – Voldemort falava com um sorriso no rosto descendo as escadas – Imagino que ele tenha aprendido a ser um covarde como o pai, mas pelo menos Lucio está com um posto que não precisa de muita coragem

Uma risada coletiva ecoou pela casa. Voldemort estava desmesrecendo sua família dentro da sua própria casa com os amigos comensais dele que pouco se importavam com o estado dela. Aquilo lhe deu mais força para continuar com o plano de Kate.

- Meu lorde – Narcisa correu até a escada se ajoelhando – Eu preciso encontrar o meu menino

- Bellatrix você me comove com este gesto tão nobre de mãe, mas quando ele estiver bem ele nos encontrará,ele não tem para quem correr Narcisa, fique tranqüila que ele é um ratinho, e ratinhos sempre voltam – Voldemort sorriu ironicamente para Peter que se escondia entre as pessoas. Uma nova risada coletiva ecoou – Vá tomar um banho e se tornar apresentável novamente.

Voldemort deu um olhar ainda mais intenso para ela.

- E não abra mais a boca para falar deste moleque –Voldemort finalizou – Para não dizer que eu sou tão ruim com você Narcisa Black, em homenagem a sua família,deixarei você avisar Lucio sobre o sumiço do garoto,mas imagino que ele não te acudará como homem, se você precisa disso, aqui temos de monte. Mas antes disso vamos fazer um brinde a nossa vitoria de hoje.

Narcisa subiu alguns degraus e olhou para baixo. Não haviam risadas e sim olhares masculinos sedentos por ela. Ela engoliu o seco e voltou a subir as escadas. O que queria já tinha conseguido, mas se eles estavam comemorando é porque finalmente Voldemort teria conseguido matar Snape.

Por sorte ela estava errada. Snape desistiu do plano louco no último segundo e a única coisa que a Ordem fez ao perceber que ele não estava lá e os comensais tinham aparecido era sair o mais rápido possível. Porém, naquele apartamento ele não estava.

- Acha que ele foi pego? – Sirius falou andando de um lado para o outro – Deveriamos ter ficado, se ele não está aqui é porque ele foi pego.

- Eu acho que ele não iria para lá, ele foi para outro lugar – Minerva cogitou a idéia ao perceber que Snape estava muito pensativo naquele começo de tarde

- Deve ser por isso que Kate apareceu e não ficou saiu correndo atrás de Narcisa e do Draco – Remus falou pensantivo olhando para eles – Lembra do que ela nos disse que nos encontraria a noite? Será que isso tem haver com alguma coisa?

- Com certeza deve ter e nós sempre somos os últimos a saber! – Artur falou irritado

- Ou ele foi atrás da filha – Molly repensou - Ou vocês acham que ele só ficou aqui porque foi convencido por vocês a executar este plano

- Que não foi executado. Era uma das nossas únicas chances – Kin falou olhando para suas próprias mãos e se sentando no sofá – Não sabemos quando isso pode acontecer de novo.

- Vocês disseram que encontraram a Kate? – Tonks tocou novamente no assunto – Ela estava bem? Estava com Harry?

- Disse que Harry estava cuidando de um antigo plano. Acho que ela estava bêbeda, porque como dissemos ela falou que nos encontraria de noite. Eu não sei do que isso pode se tratar.

- Vamos esperar – Gui falou – Eu confio no Snape.

Snape saiu decidido em enfrentar Voldemort dentro de um bar bruxo e finalizar sua vida ali, em uma tentativa que no fundo ele saberia que nunca daria certo. Assim, todos voltariam a se esconder e esperar um grande plano vindo de quem não conhecia Voldemort. Não era uma batalha, era um suicídio ainda mais com Voldemort como o dono da varinha das varinhas.

E de fato, o rosto angustiado de Hermione lhe vinha na cabeça e o que Kate estaria enfrentando e isso parecia muito mais pesado do que qualquer plano da Ordem. Sem pensar duas vezes ele mudou seu destino para a mansão Black.

- Vocês deviam ter segurado ela – Hermione gritava na cozinha enquanto Snape entrava na casa. Ele parou na porta tentando ouvir a conversa que vinha da cozinha – Nós deveríamos pelo menos perguntar ao Monstro o motivo dele fazer exatamente tudo que ela quer. Não é apenas pelo sangue, a outra coisa. Não é possível.

- Hermione, Harry estava um pouco chocado em ver ela aqui na cozinha. Dê um desconto para ele, ainda mais porque ela não parecia estar com os melhores humores do mundo.

- Se ela disse que perdeu o bebê, você deveria ter segurado ela e levado ao primeiro hospital que lhe viesse na cabeça trouxa ou bruxo Harry, ela querendo ou não – Hermione estava com a voz irritada dela, porém não foi isso que o fez congelar no corredor em direção a cozinha.

- Hermione, dê um desconto para ele. Não vamos deixar a situação na pior. Sabemos também que este seu nível de estresse é por conta do seu namoradinho que resolveu ser o Voldemort Segundo – Victor falou.

- Kate entrará em Hogwarts de qualquer forma.Lá nós vemos o que vamos fazer.

- Bom,vou ligar para a Victoria para ela me dar uma luz sobre o que podemos fazer com a Kate, embora a gente não saiba exatamente o que tenha acontecido – Sophia se levantou indo em direção a porta – Pelo menos quando a encontrarmos teremos uma solução.

Sophia abriu a porta e deu de cara com um Snape pálido, de olhos arregalados e paralisado em sua frente. Sophia deu um passo para traz olhando para Hermione e depois para ele. Harry logo se levantou e Victor quase saltou da mesa de susto de ver ele daquele jeito.

- Que história é essa de bebê? – Snape falou franzindo a testa olhando para Sophia

- Severo, o que voce está fazendo aqui? – Hermione falou quase se embaralhando com as palavras e andando até ele. – Venha vamos conversar.

- Eu não quero conversar – Snape se afastou dela olhando diretamente para Harry que não sabia o que fazer – Eu quero saber sobre o que vocês estavam falando. E eu quero saber agora Granger.

- Hermione, deixa eu falar com ele – Harry se prontificou em dizer

- Vai dar escândalo porque sua filha está grávida? – Victor falou se levantando – A pelo amor de deus a hipocrisia entrou nas nossas cabeças e ficou ali para nos fazer chegar a este ponto? Ele nunca se importou com ela Harry, voce não precisa dar nenhum sermão.

- Victor, não se meta – Sophia falou constrangida

- Mas eu estou certo. Ele se quer queria ir atrás de Kate – Victor falou enfrentando Snape

- Já está na hora de eu calar esta boca – Snape ia para cima dele, mas Hermione e Sophia entraram na frente e o seguraram – Me deixa eu calar a boca deste moleque antes que eu faça isso com vocês duas.

- Severo, por mais que ele seja um mal educado, ele está certo – Hermione o empurrou para traz – Foi por isso que nenhum de nós lhe contou isso. Por que você escolheu ficar lá, fazer o que tinha que ser feito pela Ordem e não ir atrás da sua filha.

- E você acha que eu estou aqui para tomar uma xícara de chá com vocês? – Snape gritou – Eu larguei o plano deles para vir aqui e dizer que estava do lado de vocês que eu poderia ajudar e chego aqui ouvindo vocês dizerem que a minha filha está grávida e que vai invadir Hogwarts

- Ela não está mais grávida – Sophia sussurrou corrigindo ele – Severo, entenda uma coisa, nós não queremos acabar com este seu heroísmo todo, mas a realidade é que você não pode nos cobrar nada.

- De mim sim – Harry falou encarando ele – Kate estava grávida de um filho meu.

- Como você ousa – Snape empurrou em Hermione para um lado e Sophia para o outro. Harry ainda deu uns passos para traz tentando fugir de Severo, que tinha com sangue nos olhos enfrentar Harry sem varinha, apenas com a mesma força que tinha em seus passos.

Victor pulou nas costas de Severo para segura-lo e conseguiu derrubar ele no chão. Severo logo se virou e domou o corpo de Victor lhe dando um soco bem no meio do rosto. Sophia correu, assim como Hermione para separar a briga. Harry também, mas sobrou para ele que tomou um outro soco de Snape. Por mais força que Hermione fazia ela não conseguia separar Snape de Harry, até que Harry caiu no chão com o terceiro soco dele. E Severo percebeu que tinha feito uma grande merda.

Severo suava e ao mesmo tempo respirava com dificuldade. Sophia olhava para ele inconformada com sua atitude.

- Você pode dar cem socos que nada vai mudar as coisas que você fez – Victor falava se levantando do chão com o nariz todo ensangüentado.

Severo não respondeu apenas saiu dando grandes passos. Hermione se ajoelhou para ajudar Harry que estava meio zonzo buscando seu óculos quebrando em algum canto do chão.

- Não deixa ele ir embora – Harry falou tentando se manter bem e Hermione apenas assinalou com a cabeça.

- Monstro – Severo gritou aos quatro cantos passando pelo corredor – Monstro!

- Severo, espere – Hermione falou tentando pegar ele pela mão

- Quero ver a minha filha! – Severo gritou – Monstro!

- Ele não está Severo. Por favor, me escute. Você só vai ver ela agora em Hogwarts.

- Não, ninguém vai entrar em Hogwarts – Severo falou olhando para as paredes – Por que você não me contou? Era isso que voce queria me contar quando eu sai daqui a dois dias atrás. Por que você não me disse Hermione, eu precisava saber. Isso foi uma traição.

- Não exagera, por favor. Vamos no quarto. Vamos conversar, por favor – Hermione segurava o rosto dele para ele olhar para ela – Por favor Severo, você já veio até aqui, quero saber o que aconteceu e poder te contar tudo que está acontecendo. Antes que você comenta outra loucura e bem pior do que foi na cozinha.

Severo relaxou os músculos, assim como sua expressão. Hermione não perdeu tempo em pegar nas suas mãos e levá-lo pelas escadas da mansão Black. Os dois entraram no quarto onde ninguém estava ser o quarto do irmão mais novo de Sirius. Hermione sentou Severo na cama ainda calado e se sentou ao lado dele.

- Ficamos sabendo quando você estava na sala se preparando para falar sobre Kate com a Ordem, Sophia reconheceu o remédio que você falou e contou que Kate a encontrou três dias antes, mas ela disse que Kate estava feliz que não aquilo deveria estar acontecendo porque houve algo entre ela e Bellatrix. Lembra que você disse que ela estava muito machucada.

- Por isso ela disse que mesmo assim Bellatrix tinha ganhado – Severo falou pausadamente – Ela matou a mãe dela e supostamente um filho, mas mesmo assim, acredito Hermione que uma menina que não sabe se cuidar cuidaria de uma criança.

Hermione ficou mais aliviada de Severo estar mais calmo e mais tranquilo para conversar.

- Não dava para te contar. Precisava falar primeiro com Harry.

- Você sabia que era dele?

- Bom, Sophia disse que era e ele confirmou que houve algo entre eles.

Severo passou a mão nos cabelos e respirando profundamente

- Isso explica muita coisa – Severo falou apoiando os cotovelos no joelho e olhando para o chão – Mas eu nunca imaginei isso. Harry e Kate. Kate grávida, Kate feliz com uma gravidez. Kate grávida, impossível. Uma menina que não tem onde cair morta, que não tem ninguém, que nunca se cuidou, ficou tres anos vivendo de cuidado dos outros. De dó de Dumbledore.

- Não substime sua filha – Hermione foi rigorosa – Kate pode parecer uma perdida, mas sabe o que faz, eu tenho certeza que ela sempre soube, desde o momento que foi seqüestrada. Do momento que ela foi embora e que voltou. E acredito que ela estaria feliz com a criança sim, pois ela sabe que foi uma gravidez indesejada que ajudou a mãe dela sair do lado de Voldemort e ser feliz até o final da vida dela.

- Do Potter, que deveria estar caçando horcruxe. Do Potter – Severo falava para si mesmo.

- Não é hora de levar em considerações suas brigas infantis. A questão é que ela apareceu aqui, eu estava dormindo e ela disse que entraria em Hogwarts. Disse que enquanto você estaria com os comensais seria o momento ideal. Marcou de nos encontrar na casa do Aberforth às nove.

- Mas ninguém está com os comensais. Eu não fui. Eu tive a insolente idéia de vir até aqui. – Severo balançava a cabeça – Não ia dar certo e eu não podia cair neste joguinho estúpido e deixar você, digo, vocês aqui.

- Obrigada – Hermione falou tentando segurar as mãos dele, mas ele fugiu e ela se silenciou – É assim que é quando eu fujo de você? Fica um tipo de vazio como se eu fosse a pior pessoa do mundo.

- Eu só estou perdido em meus pensamentos, Hermione. – Severo ficou por alguns segundos em silencio – Eu não sei o que fazer.

- Fique, vamos para a casa de Aberforth encontramos ela e nada de Hogwarts. Vamos levar ela para um hospital ela querendo ou não e fim, você estará ajudando a sua filha. E poderá conversar com ela sobre o que foi tudo isso. – Hermione falou esperando uma resposta ou pelo menos uma expressão que sim.

- Tudo bem – Severo falou para o alivio de Hermione – Mas isso não quer dizer que eu aprove a atitude de vocês

- Eu sei que não. – Hermione falou se deitando na cama – Eu sei que há muitas coisas que ninguém aprova nessa história, mas vamos pensar que esta tudo sob controle e que pelo menos encontraremos Kate e você não partiu para o suicídio. Achei que hoje poderia ser o pior dia da minha vida.

- Não posso dizer que é o dia mais feliz da minha vida – Severo se deitou ao lado dela – Vocês não sabem o quão sério é ficar grávida, ainda mais do Potter, um menino que leva parte da alma de Voldemort no corpo não é uma pessoa que deva se reproduzir.

Hermione se levantou da cama.

- Está explicado as dores do Harry – Hermione quase pulou da cama

- As dores de Harry possivelmente estava veiculadas com o bebê. As dores que ele sentiu a dois dias atrás voltaram? - Severo perguntou olhando para o teto.

- Um pouco, mas controlável - Hermione se lembrou - Harry reproduziu e dividu as almas. O que estavamos achando que Voldemort estava fazendo com sua propria alma, quem fez foi Harry.

- Ele dividiu o que estava dentro dele e foi para o feto. Deve ser por isso que Kate sentia muitas dores e estava recorrendo as medicações bruxas. Embora, tenho certeza que ela não saiba de fato o que estava acontecendo. Isso é muito complexo.

- Bom pelo menos podemos contar que não teremos mais uma nova horcruxe para nos preocupar, pois não seria muito interessante contar para Kate que o filho dela teria que ser morto, assim como o pai da criança. E não me venha me julgar por assumir isso, porque é a realidade.

- Como ela estava Hermione? - Severo se virou para a menina que estava centímetros de distancia dele.

- Eu não a vi, mas Sophia me disse que ela estava tentando ficar bem. Eu não estava dormindo muito bem de noite. Fiquei na sala esperando quem sabe você aparecer. Harry me acordou e eu fui para o quarto.

- Também estou lhe fazendo sofrer, não é?

- Um bocado. - Hermione comentou - Ainda mais porque você não consegue se conter e conversar, você precisa primeiro agir para depois se acalmar e refletir. Isso me irrita um pouco, mas faz parte da sua personalidade, sabia? Acho que é algo que eu descobri de você nestes tempos.

- Preciso ficar um pouco sozinho – Severo falou voltando a olhar fixamente para o teto

- Você está bravo, muito bravo, não é? – Hermione falou se aproximando dele. Tentando encostar a cabeça no peito dele. – Não fique bravo comigo, eu fiz o que eu achei certo. Eu não queria usar isso para você ir atrás da sua filha. Por sinal, Kate brigou com Harry porque acha que ele só veio atrás dele por causa disso.

- Eu entendo de você – Severo falou sem expressar qualquer tipo de sentimento.

- Não entende não – Hermione sussurou no pescoço dele depositando um beijo. Severo automaticamente fechou os olhos com o toque da boca de Hermione em seu pescoço – Você disse que tinha voltado por mim, não foi?

Severo não queria responder porque ao mesmo tempo que Hermione falava sua respiração entrava em contato com o seu pescoço, com o nódulo de sua orelha e qualquer palavra expressaria que o seu corpo estava gostando daquele contato. Hermione não iria lhe seduzi assim tão fácil.

- Eu sei foi – Hermione falou mordiscando a orelha dele fazendo ele rapidamente se levantar e deixando ela sozinha naquela cama olhando para o nada.

- Toda mulher é assim, seja ela com dez, vinte ou oitenta anos. Sempre que faz algo errado tenta mudar de assunto, pegar no ponto fraco do homem. Você não foge disso Hermione e olha quem olha para você acha que você jamais faria isso.

- Pelo menos você está me vendo como uma mulher e não como uma menina que você enfeitiçou e seduziu e que te largará quando encontrar alguém da idade dela – Hermione respondeu nervosa – E de fato acho que é isso mesmo, de certa forma, não é porque eu estou realmente feliz em saber que você veio atrás de mim, da sua vida, com coragem para lutar por um futuro melhor para você é porque eu quero que você esqueça o que eu fiz. Severo, por favor, se você não tivesse voltado eu jamais te contaria algo assim.

- Como você ousa? Você sabe que estava errada.

- Eu? Errada? Não, você não veio atrás dela mesmo sabendo que estava ferida. - Severo se silenciou – Realmente vai querer ir em diante com essa briga?

Severo não ficou de pé na frente dele, muito mais próxima do que Severo gostaria, ele não gostava de ficar sem palavras, mas ela novamente o deixou. Ela ficou na ponta dos pés e beijou seus lábios. Severo percebeu que ela docemente fechou os olhos e ao abri-los se voltou a Severo.

- Eu ainda te amo. – Hermione deu um sorriso maroto. Sabia que estava brincando com fogo. Toda aquela ironia e confronto com ele só estavam deixando ele mais irritado, mas tinha que admitir que seu coração não se acabava em felicidade em saber que ele tinha voltado para ela. – E ainda sou sua.

- Era só o que me faltava você ser de outro. – Severo resmungou do seu velho jeito rabujento

- Venha – Hermione o puxou para a cama – Você ainda precisa se acalmar. Antes de encontrar Kate, de reencontrar Harry e Victor. Eles gostam dela tanto quanto você, e você também precisa pensar que foi um baque para o Harry saber de tudo isso.

Antes de Severo se sentar ela tirou sua capa colocando na cadeira ao lado. Severo não se mexia, apenas se sentou olhando para ela que sorriu para ele. Hermione andou até o outro lado da cama e se sentou tirando seus próprios tênis e deitando na cama olhando para ele.

- Venha – Hermione o puxou – Ninguém vai entrar aqui. Estão todos com medo de você

Severo ainda fez uma cara de resistência, mas acabou deixando. Hermione sorriu e se aproximou dele. Os dois ficaram ali sem grandes contatos físicos, Severo perdido em seus pensamentos e Hermione lhe fazendo companhia. Hermione sabia que o tempo estava passando pois a luz do sol estava abaixando.

- Então você acha que consegue distinguir, o paraíso do inferno, céus azuis da dor – Hermione começou a cantarolar baixo - Você consegue distinguir um campo verde de um frio trilho de aço?

- O que é isso? – Severo falou sem se mexer

- Uma música que meu pai gostava de ouvir – Hermione falou voltando a cantar - Um sorriso de um véu? Você acha que consegue distinguir? Fizeram você trocar seus heróis por fantasmas? Cinzas quentes por árvores?

- E pelo jeito você gosta de cantar ela também

- Sim, eu gosto – Hermione falou olhando para ele – Correndo sobre este mesmo velho chão o que encontramos? Os mesmos velhos medos. Queria que você estivesse aqui

- Eu estou – Severo falou indo em cima dela e a beijando.

Hermione logo abraçou-se ao corpo dele, dando espaço para o encaixe perfeito entre os dois. Ele a beijava com vontade de te-la para sempre em seus braços, assim como em suas mãos, que dançavam entre a cintura e as coxas dela. Severo desceu sua boca até o pescoço dela a beijando e ouvindo um gemido delicado dela, Severo sentia as mãos de Hermione percorrerem as suas costas de forma urgente, até que ela puxou sua camisa. Severo se afastou dela deixando Hermione desapotuar a camisa preta e dando espaço para peitoral branco e forte de Severo.

Hermione sorriu ao ver ele jogar a camisa para traz e voltar ao seu corpo. Severo enquanto subia uma mão por baixo da blusa de Hermione olhava para cada expressão dela até suas mãos alcançarem um dos seios dela e ela lentamente fechar os olhos com o toque. Ela sorriu de satisfação e ele foi até o seu pescoço lhe beijar e chegar ao seu ouvido.

- Como eu queria, como eu queria que você estivesse aqui. Somos apenas duas almas perdidas. Nadando num aquário. Ano após ano – Severo cantarolou sussurando no ouvido dela. – Você não é a única que conhece Pink Floyd.

Hermione não falou nada, apenas buscou sua boca e o beijou se virando e ficando em cima dele. Hermione tirou sua própria blusa ficando apenas de sutiã em cima do homem totalmente cego pela atitude da menina. Severo agora lhe segurava com vontade de nunca mais solta-la. Ela estava quase deitada em seu corpo, buscando sua boca, lhe querendo. Assim como ele a desejava. Severo agarrou-se aos peitos dela, ela gemeu, mas não parou, começou a descer pelo corpo de Severo.

Quando Severo e Hermione se deram conta, haviam dois corpos suados, extasiados e cansados. Hermione sentia o peso do corpo de Severo sob o seu. Ele não foi para o lado, assim como não fugiu. Ele se apoiou com um dos cotovelos na cama e olhou para ela.

- Você é a mulher da minha vida – Ele falou baixo para ela a beijando – Que eu demorei 38 anos para encontrar

Hermione riu ficando envergonhada. E buscou a boca dele o beijando.

- Eu te amo – Hermione falou – Mas para a nossa infelicidade precisamos ir para a casa do Aberforth

- Depois continuamos então – Severo depositou um beijo na testa dela.

Não houve nenhuma palavra trocada entre Victor, Severo e Harry, mas por sorte ainda havia Sophia que não conseguia se manter calada por estar nervosa e ao mesmo tempo ansiosa para de fato segurar Kate e finalmente acabar com aquela agonia. Havia uma certa razão quando lhe falaram que ela apenas se importava com Kate e não com a guerra.

Estava frio, mas não chovia e nem nevava. Os quatro correram até a porta de Aberforth que com a batida de Harry abriu automaticamente. O homem continuava com a mesma expressão de sempre e com o mesmo mau humor. Ao olhar para Severo até deu um sorriso irônico.

- Então não deu certo o seu joguinho com Voldemort? Estou curioso para saber como foi sua fuga

- Eu não fui Aberforth, eu ainda tenho um pouco de amor as coisas que eu construi na vida e até aqui – Severo respondeu de um jeito estúpido, mas que fez Harry olhar sorridente para Hermione, porém Severo não parou por ai – Kate ainda não apareceu por aqui, não é mesmo? Que horas que ela vem.

- Ela entrou no castelo faz uns quinze minutos. O suficiente para Neville e alguns amigos estarem esperando por vocês – Aberforth falou se encaminhando até o quadro de sua irmã – Ela me disse que talvez você viria com eles e eu não acreditei, Malfoy também achava que você já tinha virado comida de peixe.

Victor, Hermione, Sophia e Harry compartilhavam da mesma afeição de susto e desespero com as palavras que saiam naturalmente da boca do homem.

- Ela realmente entrou em Hogwarts? – Harry foi o primeiro a perguntar

- Sim, esse era o plano – Aberforth se virou para ver a cara deles – O que está acontecendo.

- Ela estava bem? – Sophia logo perguntou – Sabe, ela estava muito ferida.

- Ela está ótima. Estava com o menino Malfoy. Pelo visto ele virou de lado.

Hermione e Severo deixaram a boca cair de susto com as palavras dele.

- O que vamos fazer Snape? – Victor se direcionou a ele pela primeira vez cordialmente

- Seguir o plano – Aberforth respondeu – Entrar em Hogwarts e tomar ela de Voldemort.

- Com a ajuda de quem Merlin? Ela está pronta para morrer? – Snape gritou nervoso

- Espera, isso não tem lógica – Hermione respirava tentando pensar.

- Claro que tem, temos o Ministério, temos a Ordem, tem a resistência de aluno ai dentro.

- Voldemort entrará e matará todos – Snape gritou desesperado – E ela está ferida, mais fácil que um passarinho de ser abatida. Em um confronto então. E a Ordem, ela nunca vai ajudar, ela.

- Como não? – Aberforth franziu a testa sem dizer nada – Da onde vocês vieram. Minerva acabou de sair daqui para avisa-los. Kate mesmo conversou com ela e disse que vocês já sabiam.

Severo segurou o rosto com suas próprias mãos. Agora todos olhavam para ele.

- Severo, ela já está lá e com o Malfoy. A essa hora dentro da sala do Lucio. Não tem dar para trás.

- Merlin – Harry suspirou – O que vamos fazer

- Neville? – Hermione falou olhando para o quadro da irmã de Aberforth.

Um garoto caminhava bem em seu horizonte e começou a aparecre cada vez mais perto deles. Sophia e Vitor olhavam de boca aberta a magia nunca vista pelos seus olhos. De repente a parede do quadro se abriu como uma porta e um garoto sorridente e ansioso apareceu por ela.

- Olá pessoal – Neville falou sorrindo e logo mudando sua expressão olhando para Snape

- Colocam um alucinógeno na minha água – Victor comentou com os olhos arregalados

- Achei que ele não viria – Neville perguntou para Harry olhando para Snape

- Nós não sabemos o que está acontecendo Neville – Hermione falou

- Estamos prestes a invadir o castelo – Neville falou – A Armada está toda reunida esperando você e suas ordens, já que ninguém sabia onde ele estava.

- E como vamos fazer isso? - Sophia perguntou – Sabe isso não é muito arriscado

- Kate disse que vocês sabiam o que deveria ser feito. Estamos esperando – Neville falou

- Ela sabia que nós tínhamos em mente o que deveria ser feito – Hermione comentou e olhou para Severo – E você substimando a inteligência dela, ela só está nos forçando a fazer o obvio.

Minerva convocou uma reunião urgente. Todos imaginavam que eram informações de Snape,afinal ele tinha sumido, Remus e Sirius ainda mantinham a teoria de que Severo estava com Kate, mas aquela teoria terminaria naquele momento. Minerva estava abatida e nervosa quando chegou. Hagrid não estava lá. Ela tinha vindo sozinha.

- Espero que todos estejam preparados para o que eu vou falar neste momento – Minerva falou

- Severo está morto – Molly falou antecipadamente – É isso?

Minerva foi instruída por Kate a contar de uma forma diferente a versão dos fatos.

- Harry está em Hogwarts em busca das horcruxes. Ele entrou lá com Sophia, Victor e Kate. Precisamos proteger o máximo possível Hogwarts e ganhar tempo para que eles consigam fazer isso.

- Repete – Sirius falou sem entender – Eu acho que eu ouvi uma piada.

- Harry fez o que a gente estava enrolando meses para fazer.

- Mas ele não tinha ido atrás de Kate? – Gina falou até que feliz – Precisamos ajudá-lo

- Isso significa um confronto direto Minerva, do qual não estávamos preparados.

- Não estavam preparados para enfrentar comensais hoje de tarde? – Tonks riu ironicamente

- Você não pode apoiar essa loucura – Kin retrucou – Alias, claro que pode, voce está grávida e não pode fazer nada além de ficar aqui falando coisas ao invés de fazer.

- Você pode respeitar a minha mulher? – Remus ficou bravo com a resposta ignorante do homem

- Vocês não vão discutir isso agora. Dumbledore nos disse que deveríamos ficar com Harry – Molly os lembrou – Que ele era a nossa única esperança, se ele está fazendo isso, é nossa obrigação de apóia-lo.

Minerva balançou a cabeça se lembrando de Kate falando que alguém falaria isso. Ela sabia exatamente como funcionava o sistema de convívio entre eles e que as palavras de Dumbledore mandava muito mais do que qualquer regulamento ou opinião. Houve um silencio, as pessoas se entreolharam.

- Hagrid está preparando tudo para vocês entrarem em Hogwarts daqui quarenta minutos.

- É um caminho sem volta isso. Voldemort tem a varinha – Gui se lembrou

- Pelo menos se voltarmos, seremos vitoriosos

- Não, ainda há mais uma horcruxe – Sirius balançava a cabeça negando tudo aquilo

- Existe a possibilidade de Voldemort não saber que estamos lá? – Fred perguntou

- Tipo, a gente não conta para ninguém – George falou tentando animar as pessoas

- Existe a possibilidade de dar tempo ao Harry, mas a gente já esta perdendo isso ficando aqui.

- Tudo bem, vamos lá – Molly era a mais ansiosa para isso – Está na hora de mostramos que também temos força. Não adianta esperar uma oportunidade, somos minimoria, precisamos fazer nossa própria oportunidade.

Neville caminhava na frente enquanto era seguido por Harry, Victor e Sophia. Eles estavam passando por uma das passagens escondidas de Hogwarts. Era estreito, quente e cinza. Hermione andava atrás com Severo que estava pensando exatamente o que fazer.

- É um caminho sem volta, não é?

- Sim – Snape respondeu – Mas pode ser uma volta feliz. Temos chances.

- Está sendo otimista porque está desesperado?

- Não, mas porque se a cobra estiver aqui, três horcruxes estarão e se Voldemort vier estarão as quatro almas. Ou seja, o fim pode ser aqui.

- Não temos a varinha. Não temos a espada.

- Mas temos um basilisco morto no subsolo com um veneno da espada. E a varinha, pode ser apenas um detalhe se acabarmos com as horcruxes depois.

- Mas dará tempo?

- Protegemos Hogwarts e quando ele vier, eu tento ganhar tempo.

- O que isso quer dizer?

- Que eu realmente completarei a minha missão Hermione.

- Você não pode

- Posso Hermione é por um bem comum, mas fique tranquilo que antes de qualquer coisa eu preciso pegar o Potter e conversar com ele e dizer a verdade.

Hermione parou, agora tinha entendido tudo que estava acontecendo. A conversa deles era quase em murmurinhos, mas agora os meninos olhavam para os dois ali parados.

- Bom ir, já estamos indo – Severo falou tentando disfarçar

- O que está acontecendo com o Snape? – Neville resmungou – Eu ainda não entendi essa nova versão

- Eu vou perder vocês dois em uma noite – Hermione falou com os olhos arregalados e com lagrimas formando nele – É isso que você está dizendo, é isso que tem que acontecer.

- Sim, mas onde há trevas, há luz – Severo segurou o rosto dela – Precisamos ser fortes.

- Vamos sair daqui, vamos fugir, sabe, sei lá, morar nos Estados Unidos – Hermione o puxou

- Não, lembra que uma vez eu quis fugir também. Essa é nossa vida, é o nosso mundo e escolhemos protegê-lo e irmos até o fim. Muitas pessoas morrem por causa disso, mas pense se não existir pessoas como nós quem vai parar pessoas como Voldemort?

Hermione se agarrou nele.

- Você é inteligente e sabe que precisamos disso e precisamos da sua coragem e calma para irmos até o final. Kate está lá dentro, você precisa ir atrás dela e acalmá-la, tira-la de lá antes de Voldemort chegar e se ela estiver por acaso ainda grávida. Fuja com ela, com a criança. Cuide dela, que ela cuidará de você.

- Mas Voldemort jamais morrerá

- Tenho certeza que você dará um jeito de reverter a alma da criança e outras pessoas surgirão. Pense que ali está um pedaço de mim, de Harry, da nossa história, que começou com Kate. Lembra quando você veio até Hogwarts? Tão corajosa? Use essa coragem.

Hermione tentou se controlar e confirmou com a cabeça.

- Se eu morrer, porque eu sobreviver, prometo te fazer feliz todos os dias da minha vida. E mesmo morto, tentarei fazer que todos os dias da sua vida sejam felizes também – Severo beijou a testa de Hermione.

Ela se agarrou ao pescoço dele e o beijou.

Quando Hermione saiu do buraco do quadro para cair diretamente na Sala Precisa olhou para alguns alunos e faces conhecidas. Entre elas estava até mesmo Luna que tinha voltado para o castelo, alguns alunos vieram falar com ela, mas todos se calaram quando Severo parou. Harry que já estava ao lado de Neville, Dimas e Thomas sorriu ao ver Severo em meio aos alunos que ele tanto infernizou.

- Essa é a hora de correr? – Colin Creevey um aluno loiro pergunta

- Não pessoal, Snape veio nos ajudar – Harry falou orgulhoso de quem Severo tinha se tornado.

* * *

><p>A música do capítulo é "Wish You Were Here" que eu estava ouvindo na hora de escrever o capítulo e estranhamente achei que estava combinando com os dois.<p>

**Façam amor, postem um review. **


	65. Vocês estão prontos para a batalha?

**Reviews lovers!**

Capítulo XXXXXXV: Vocês estão prontos para a batalha?

* * *

><p>- O que vamos fazer? - Luna perguntou em meio às conversas entre os amigos que não estavam muito confiantes em Snape<p>

- Estamos aqui, logo ele virá até aqui tanto por mim, quanto por Harry, por isso precisamos evacuar o castelo – Snape falou pensativo como se tivesse algo no horizonte

- Evacuar? Não vamos lutar? – Um menino loirinho, baixinho e nitidamente com uma voz de criança falou chamando a atenção de todos

- Lutar? - Sophia olhou para o garoto que não devia ter mais de 15 anos - Você pensa que tem idade para isso?

- Eu não tenho idade para isso. Que dirá você! – Victor reclamou olhando para Sophia – Tudo bem que a probabilidade dele sobreviver é muito maior do que a nossa.

- Mas quem protegerá o castelo. Vocês são em poucos, muito poucos - Neville os lembrou – Conosco e outros alunos ainda seremos poucos, mas não seremos tão fracos.

- Todos que forem menores de idade deverão sair - Snape falou - Os que não forem, poderão escolher. Embora eu acredite que ninguém tenha experiência suficiente para lutar contra comensais da morte, gigantes, centauros entre outros que estão ao lado de Voldemort

- Mas aqui não tem nem vinte alunos precisaram avisar os outros - Dimas falou - Mas antes disso temos os comensais e os dementadores para nos preocupar. Não podemos sair pelos corredores gritando que vocês estão aqui e que vamos lutar contra qualquer tipo de resistência.

- Com eles aqui, não conseguiremos criar qualquer coisa, quanto mais ir atrás do que Harry precisa - Hermione falou diretamente para Snape- Que é o nosso verdadeiro foco.

- Não, o foco de Harry é ir atrás do que ele precisa. O seu também que conhece a escola. Os outros devem se empenhar em proteger a escola o mais rápido possível, quanto mais tardou qualquer tipo de batalha, mais chances terão de tirar os inocentes, proteger o castelo e Harry executar sua missão.

- Nós podemos lhe ajudar. – Luna falou – Você procura a mesma coisa que Kate procura? O diadema? Eu disse para ela ir atrás da Dama Cinzenta, o que vocês buscam como uma coroa pode ser a diadema. Diz à lenda que ela foi roubada por alguém que daria a um grande amor e combina com a história que a Kate tentou contar.

- Olha aquela menina apareceu aqui meio avoada e por ser amiga da Luna eu acho que a gente deveria confirmar essa informação. Além disso, ela ter aparecido com Draco Malfoy mansinho ao lado dela não foi muito bom – Dimas falou preocupado

- Já disse que a gente ficou presa junta e ela enfrentou enormes comensais.

- Isso é verdade – Hermione falou – Nós vimos isso. Não se preocupem com ela, as intenções dela são as melhores possíveis. Mesmo que eu não faça a mínima idéia de como ela chegou até Draco.

- Preciso ver a Minerva, ela pode nos ajudar - Snape falou olhando para os alunos pensando em uma forma de isso acontecer - Neville, você vai atrás da professora. Diga que eu estou aqui.

- Neville – O menino desacreditou – Onde está o senhor idiota Longbottom?

Snape resolveu não responder. Depois de se tornar mentor da Ordem da Fênix, agora estava ajudando um bando de aluno insolente a fazer o impossível e inacreditável. Eles pareciam estar brincando sem se importar com a missão suicida e aquilo era tão deplorável para Severo Snape e ao mesmo tempo tão constrangedor, pois não podia cortar as esperanças quanto mais ficar sozinho naquele castelo.

- Eu vou atrás dela – Harry deu um passo para frente, mas Severo o parou

- Ainda não Harry, os comensais estão aqui, precisamos primeiro dar um jeito neles, de preferência mante-los desacordados dentro do castelo para não ter nenhum informante que possa avisar Voldemort antes do esperado.

- Como ele saberá que estamos aqui? – Sophia perguntou

- Nós aparatamos em território deles. É praticamente automático, mas ainda demorará um tempo para eles descobrirem que estamos aqui em Hogwarts depois da fugida que eu dei hoje de tarde. Eles devem achar que ainda estamos nos escondendo e não invadindo o castelo.

Os corredores de Hogwarts estavam vazios, escuros e praticamente parecendo um filme de terror. Kate observava a grande ave que era a porta da sala do diretor com os olhos bem focados nela, enquanto Draco ficava ao seu lado olhando de um lado para o outro esperando que não viesse ninguém.

- Malfoy, eu sei que você não é o cara mais inteligente do mundo, mas se eu fico resfriada isso interfere na minha magia? – Kate falava quase em um sussurro

- Claro que sim. Só faltava você estar resfriada hoje e querer invadir Hogwarts, ainda mais trazendo eu e a minha mãe junto. – Draco falou de um jeito arrogante – Não sei como ela foi te ouvir, como eu fui te ouvir. Isso é uma loucura que já está dando errado.

Kate estava totalmente frágil por dentro e isso estava começando a interferir em seu grande problema de ler mentes. Ela olhava para a grande passagem tentando captar algo, mas só conseguia ver um grande vazio, como uma pessoa comum, como ao mesmo tempo uma pequena dor começava se apoderar do seu corpo. De fato Draco estava certo, não era um bom dia para tentar conquistar o mundo.

- Está vindo alguém – Draco falou se abaixando.

Os dois estavam escondidos em um beco próximo de pilastra. Ali as luzes das poucas velas que havia no grande corredor não batiam assim como não faziam sombras. Kate percebeu um homem alto, encorpado em uma grande capa preta sussurrar alguma coisa e entrar pela passagem. Para a felicidade de Kate ela conseguiu perceber o que o homem iria fazer e ficou até mais aliviada em saber que Harry continuou o plano.

- Eles vieram antes da minha mãe – Draco tremeu – Será que aconteceu algo?

- Não – Kate sussurrou – Olhe a sua mãe lá.

- Com ele lá dentro, não podemos entrar com ela – Malfoy falou tremulo – Vamos embora

- Não, não. Eu ainda tenho um plano B. Na verdade acabei de criá-lo ao ver este homem entrar. Ele tem a idéia de reunir todos os alunos para uma inspeção, o que faríamos sós para o seu pai vamos fazer para algumas pessoas – Kate não deixou Draco responder e foi até Narcisa a puxando para o pequeno espaço escuro – Diga que Draco sumiu apenas isso. Já sabem que Harry está aqui e há uma pessoa com ele lá em cima.

- O que acontecerá? – Narcisa falou olhando para o filho

- Quando ele reunir os alunos quero você lá pronta para fazer o que ia fazer ai dentro. Apenas isso Narcisa, quando eu tiver a informação, vocês poderão sair daqui e nunca mais voltar. Voldemort será derrotado nesta noite.

- Kate, ele tem a varinha das varinhas. Não se iluda. Talvez todos nós deveríamos ir embora.

- Não, ele não tem varinha alguma – Kate falou olhando para os olhos dela – Se formos embora nunca mais teríamos paz pensando todas as noites que Voldemort iria nos caçar, assim como fez com a minha mãe, mesmo anos depois de sua traição, ele se vingou.

Narcisa se lembrou rapidamente deste fato e concordou com ela. Olhou para os lados para ver se não vinha ninguém e depois para o filho.

- Tudo ficará bem – Narcisa passou a mão no rosto dele de um jeito carinhoso que os olhos de Kate acompanharam e seu corpo sentiu um vazio que fazia tempo não sentia.

- Você tem sorte de ter uma mãe – Kate falou vendo Narcisa entrar pela mesma porta que o comensal passou – Eu queria ter a minha mãe para me proteger e fazer tudo por mim, mas ela preferiu morrer e me deixar sozinha, mesmo eu não querendo acreditar nisso, foi à realidade.

- A morte também é uma forma de proteção – Draco falou meio sem pensar observando a mãe sumir

- Até que você não é tão burro assim como eu imaginava, mesmo com esse cabelo loiro oxigenado de gosto muito duvidoso. Quem sabe você use essa inteligência para pensar em um lugar que a gente possa virar alunos de Hogwarts, precisamos nos infiltrar nos alunos e com essas roupas de trouxas não conseguiremos ir a lugar algum.

Lucio estremeceu ao ouvir que Harry e Snape estavam nas redondezas do castelo e era obvio que o que podia ser feito era uma inspeção e uma grande ameaça aos alunos para que se vissem alguma coisa intersectassem ou se não teriam o mesmo destino de tortura que outros, mas o que mais angustiou Lucio foi às palavras de sua mulher logo após o comensal sair.

- Eles o pegaram porque sabem que você tem uma informação precisa de onde está a coroa

- Eu não posso fazer nada. Você sabe muito bem disso – Lucio falava – Se o lorde souber que houve uma traição, outra traição, nossa família inteira morre. Ele só me deu este cargo por causa da traição de Snape, não posso deixar isso passar. Isso sempre foi o que nós queríamos a confiança dele.

- Não – Narcisa gritou apontando o dedo para ele – Isso foi o que você sempre quis e por medo. Eu só tive um filho Lucio, um único filho e eu não vamos ve-lo morrer por sua causa. Onde está essa maldita coroa que eu mesma prefiro ser a salvadora a ver meu filho morrer nas mãos deles.

- Eles não varão nada

- Mataram Bellatrix do pior jeito possível. Eles não estão brincando. Algumas vezes as pessoas cansam de apanhar caladas, ainda mais com Voldemort mais entretido com a filha dele e com o caso do Snape do que com a verdadeira ameaça que é Harry Potter.

- Potter não é uma ameaça, ele é um simples garoto que não sobrevivera com o Lorde Voldemort dono da varinha das varinhas, o grande senhor da morte.

Narcisa não pensou duas vezes em dar um tapa na face do marido.

- Acorde! Ele ainda é o menino que sobreviveu que boa parte do mundo bruxo apóia, principalmente depois da morte da Bellatrix. Voldemort está enfraquecendo e nos usando, quando não precisar mais, nos fará comida de Nagini. Não percebe isso? Essa história de ser diretor te iludiu? Olhe para Dumbledore, olhe para o Snape, ninguém é salvo.

Houve um silencio

- Preciso ir

- Lucio, eles estão aqui. Eles vão torturar nosso filho até a morte.

Lucio se voltou até a sua mulher e a abraçou

- É o preço que se paga por ser quem somos.

- Você é um idiota – Narcisa o afastou com um empurro e ao mesmo tempo sacou a varinha

- Onde está essa maldita coroa? Eu preciso do meu filho vivo.

- E eu preciso fazer o meu trabalho. Veremos o que irei acontecer, eu ainda confio que eles não estejam com Draco, o garoto pode ter fugido de suas responsabilidades Narcisa, apenas isso.

- Então eu vou com você – Narcisa falou

- Você não faz parte do corpo docente de Hogwarts. Se limite a ir para casa chorar pelo seu filho, mas, por favor, sem que ninguém a veja. Você é a única Black descente viva, honre sua família, seu sangue o futuro da nossa família.

- Maldito! – Narcisa rosnou de raiva

Neville até encontrou Minerva, mas não pode fazer muita coisa ao saber que eram obrigatórios todos os alunos se apresentarem no salão principal para uma inspeção. Minerva sabia por que isto estava acontecendo, mas deixou claro ao Neville que tentaria unir o professores para qualquer investida contra os comensais que estariam reunidos, mesmo sabendo que poderia ser um golpe de sorte conseguir.

- E então? – Um dos alunos perguntou ao ver Neville entrar na sala

- Acho que já descobriram vocês. O comitê da escola fará uma inspeção daqui 15 minutos. São obrigatórios todos os alunos da escola estar no salão principal.

- Falou com a Minerva? – Hermione perguntou

- Ela disse que tentará reunir o professores para uma possível investida.

- Entrem ao meio dos alunos. Lá será o melhor lugar para vocês – Snape falou para Hermione e Harry e olhou para Sophia e Victor – Chegou o momento de vocês também colocarem o uniforme de uma escola bruxa, é uma forma de se misturar e manter a salvo.

- Devemos ir todos? – Hermione reconheceu a voz de Lila. Hermione logo se lembrou de Ron e lhe deu um aperto no peito. Ele não estava ali no grande momento. Ele estava morto.

- Sim, todos vocês.

- E você? – Sophia perguntou para Snape

- Varei um caminho alternativo – Ele falou andando em direção a porta

- O que faremos? – Um dos garotos que estavam ali

- Silencio. Agiram como alunos. Deixe que os professores cuidem disso por enquanto.

Enquanto Severo saia pela aquela porta, Kate e Draco já estavam com uma grande cada da Sonserina como grandes alunos de Hogwarts. Kate por segundos se observou e chegou à conclusão de que jamais conseguiria viver sua adolescência dentro de um castelo medieval ainda mais com aquela capa que cheirava mofo. Os dois se aproximaram de um grande relógio, próximo da enfermaria. Foi lá que Draco pegou os uniformes e fez questão de dar para Kate um da Sonserina.

- Eles estão sendo escoltados. Como entraremos? - Draco perguntou ao ver os alunos marchando - Veja os alunos da Sonserina não estão. Como vamos entrar entre eles? Nosso uniforme é da Sonserina.

- Se os comensais estão com os alunos. Seu pai está sozinho ou com os professores, tipo Minerva. Certo? Eles entram pela mesma entrada ou há uma diferente para os docentes?

- Eu posso muito bem não te ajudar e deixar você aqui sozinha. - Draco a ameaçou. Kate riu deixando Draco sem graça - Você sabe que eu posso te deixar aqui.

- E você sabe que se você virar as costas vai fazer companhia para a sua tia amada e sua mãe vai junto. Estou sendo bacana com você, mas isso não quer dizer que sou uma pessoa legal.

- Venha, eu sei um caminho para chegar até lá. - Draco falou quase suspirando

Os dois andaram em silencio. Olhando para os lados para saberem se eram vistos, mas todos estavam concentrados no salão principal e como Kate percebeu pareciam que eles estavam indo pelos fundos do castelo.

- Estamos chegando? - Kate perguntou

- Sim, estamos - Draco falou parando na frente de uma sala. - Aqui é a sala dos professores. Há um acesso até o salão principal.

Kate olhou para a porta e depois para o menino

- Acha que tem alguém ai.

- Um comensal ou dois. – Draco falou parando

- Draco - Kate pegou sua varinha - Chegamos a um momento muito interessante do nosso plano e único. Será complicado para os dois, mas necessário. Eu preciso mostrar para a sua segurança e a da sua mãe que você está seqüestrado e não está aqui por vontade própria. Então vamos dar uma descabelada neste cabelo, fazer uma cara pior e tomar uns tapas.

Kate o descabelou e deu dois tapas na cara dele, além de pega-lo pelo braço com força.

- Isso dói – Draco quase gritou, mas ela colocou a mão na boca dele

- Me desculpa pelo o que eu irei fazer lá dentro. - As palavras de Kate assustaram Draco, mas ela poupou o tempo de dar mais explicações e abriu a porta naturalmente.

Draco fechou os olhos esperando apenas o barulho de feitiços sendo jogados em cima deles, mas quando percebeu que havia um silencio abriu os olhos e perceberam que estavam sozinhos na sala. Kate ainda andou puxando Draco pelo braço e lhe apontando a varinha, nada. Não havia ninguém.

Kate o soltou olhando para uma porta no canto e ouvindo uma pequena movimentação de pessoas. Kate arregalou os olhos e olhou para Draco.

- E agora, o que fazemos? - Kate falou sem entender o que estava acontecendo

- Não sei - Draco falou assustado - Vamos embora. Não vai dar certo isso.

A porta que eles tinham acabado de entrar se abriu e Kate puxou Draco para o seu braço e apontou a varinha para ele. Ela deu alguns passos para traz até bater as costas em uma parede próxima dela. Era nítido que os alunos estavam entrando e se Lucio não parecesse logo, alguém os atacariam, e talvez os poucos feitiços que Kate sabia não seria o suficiente para manter os três vivos. Ela, Draco e Narcisa.

Quem abrirá a porta foi Lucio que estava discutindo alguma coisa com alguém, que logo entrou na sala atrás dele. Era Narcisa. Houve um choque no olhar do Lucio ao ver Kate segurar o seu filho apontando uma varinha para ele. Kate olhou bem no fundo dos seus olhos e a primeira coisa que lembrou é que faltava um pouco sangue para assustar ainda mais o Malfoy.

- Um grito, uma palavra se quer eu mato ele – Kate falou olhando para os dois e colocando a varinha praticamente dentro do nariz de Draco – E olha que eu tenho um bom dom em fazer isso, acho que você viu como eu deixei a sua querida amiga, não é?

- Então é você – Lucio falou ainda em choque – Você não morreu.

- Lucio ela está com o nosso filho – Narcisa falou quase gritando e tirando sua própria varinha

- Narcisa nem ouse apontar essa varinha para mim, eu sei bem o que eu estou fazendo. Quero saber onde você escondeu a coroa da minha mãe. Eu sei que ele lhe deu – Kate falava olhando para Lucio de forma ameaçadora

Para a infelicidade dele, ele deu uma risadinha pegando sua própria varinha

- Não está confiando no que eu posso fazer? – Kate falou em um tom baixo jogando Draco no chão com toda força. Narcisa ficou chocada. Kate sorriu para ele e gritou – Cruccio!

- Filho! – Narcisa gritou tentando ir em direção a ele

- Se você se aproximar eu termino com isso aqui e você será a próxima. Eu disse que faria um acordo com vocês se ele ajudasse, mas vejo que ele é bem corajoso para me enfrentar.

Draco se debatia no chão como um rato envenenado. Lucio pareceu ter sido petrificado.

- Vai dizer ou não – Kate falou

- Pare, por favor! Esse não era o acordo! – Narcisa gritou e saiu correndo em direção ao filho, mas logo foi parada por uma espécie de escudo.

Lucio ainda tentou atingir ela com um feitiço, mas o mesmo escudo fez com que o feitiço não chegasse a nenhum dos dois. Kate de repente tirou o feitiço de Draco e o corpo dele relaxou no chão. O menino tinha lagrimas nos olhos.

- Pai, por favor – Draco falava com uma grande dificuldade.

- Lucio – Narcisa apontou a varinha para o próprio marido – Fale agora onde está essa merda!

- Acho que ele não quer falar – Kate falou olhando para Draco – Cruccio!

A nova sessão de tortura começou e o menino novamente se contorcia em dores.

- Por favor, por favor! – Narcisa implorava e ao ver que Lucio não conseguia agir ela olhou para Kate – Ele não vai dizer, liberta o meu filho, liberta.

Kate olhou para o menino que não estava mais agüentando e simplesmente tirou o feitiço. Ele não era culpado pelos erros do pai. Kate se afastou de Draco olhando para Narcisa

- Cuide do seu filho – Kate falou para Narcisa andando até Lucio que estava observando apenas o que ela iria fazer. Kate levemente de abaixou e tirou do meio pequeno canivete – Acho que estou torturando a pessoa errada.

Lucio se arrepiou inteiro e antes que ele pudesse fazer alguma coisa Kate fez um feitiço que fez ele praticamente voar contra a parede atrás dele. Ela olhou para traz para ver se não vinha ninguém da porta que ligava aquela sala com o grande salão

- Vai falar ou não? – Kate falou cruzando os braços, mas ele não fez nenhum movimento. – Você é um covarde, sabia? Viu seu filho tomando um Cruciatus e não fez absolutamente nada, sua mulher implorou e não fez absolutamente nada. E eu ainda reclamando do meu pai.

- Mãe, eu estou bem – Draco falou tentando acalmar a mãe – De alguma forma eu estou bem.

Draco olhou para os dois no canto e se levantou junto com a mãe.

- De certa forma, eu fingi que estava sendo torturada – Draco falou no ouvido da mãe – Ela não fez nada.

- Tão criativa quanto à mãe – Narcisa comentou olhando para o marido

- Não quer ter a honra Narcisa? – Kate falou olhando para ela – Deixo você dar um chute

- Vamos embora mãe – Draco pegou a mão pela vestes e tentou puxá-la, mas ela ficou.

- Ficarei de olho se ninguém do salão aparece. Draco fique na outra porta – Narcisa falou – Eu disse que eu ia te ajudar, não disse? É isso que eu vou fazer. Ele é diretor, logo mais sentirão falta dele.

Quando Narcisa olhou percebeu que os alunos estavam enfileirados em silencio. Cada professor em uma ponta, Minerva olhava fixamente para os dois homens no alto do salão. Os irmãos Carrow, comensais que adoravam torturar crianças estavam ali. De sorrisos nos cantos dos lábios observando o medo e o suspense da sala.

Kate se ajoelhou no chão próximo do corpo meio desacordado de Lucio.

- Pessoas como você merecem ter a marca de sua covardia na pele – Kate cantarolou, Lucio tentou se escolher na parede, mas Kate o puxou pelos cabelos da nuca colocando o canivete na ponta do nariz dele – Testa ou bochecha

- Meu lorde irá te torturar até a morte – Lucio falou praticamente rosnando os dentes

- Ah, jura? – Kate falou colocando a ponta do canivete na testa – Acha realmente que estou me importando com isso? Ele também fará o mesmo com você quando souber que a escolhinha foi invadida. Será tão triste. Eu estava aqui querendo dar uma oportunidade para vocês, mas acho que você prefere ser torturado por ele. Pelo menos terá uma marca minha.

Kate fez o primeiro contato da lamina com a testa dele. Ele se esquivou de dor, mas ela o segurou fortemente pela nuca.

- Tudo isso porque você não quer me contar onde está uma simples coroa – Kate falava em um tom infantil com um sorriso maléfico no rosto – Vamos começar com o C! E não se mexa se não ficará feio.

Lucio soltou um grito quando a lamina finalmente afundou em sua pele. Narcisa percebeu que os irmãos perceberam o barulho, mas não olharam para traz e sim para frente.

- Estão com medo? – Um deles gritou pegando a varinha-Espera realmente que colaborem hoje, pois será uma grande madrugada para todos. Inclusive para os professores.

- Não vamos começar sem o Lucio – O outro comensal segurou o irmão – Ele estava com a mulher, logo mais está aqui, tenho certeza que ele conseguirá tirar alguma coisa destes alunos, afinal, nosso lorde confiou a escola a ele e não a nós.

Kate teve dificuldades para segurar Lucio, mas não tirava nenhum segundo a lamina da testa dele até fazer uma meia lua que parecia exatamente como a letra C.

- Eles ouviram Kate – Narcisa falou

- Isso não é bom para você – Kate falou colocando a mão na boca dele – Não vai falar?

Lucio não fez nenhum gesto. Ele novamente colocou a lamina na testa dela, mas dessa vez de uma vez só, Lucio iria gritar, assim como tentou impulsionar seu corpo contra o dela, mas ela conseguiu ser mais forte e continuar a sua pequena arte. Com a volta na testa fazendo a letra O, o sangue começava a escorrer e os olhos de Lucio se contraíram de dor e de ódio.

Narcisa olhava sem dó. Pois ele não teve dó de Draco, se fosse qualquer outro louco teria matado seu filho e ele pouco se importaria.

- Por que você não lê logo a mente dele? – Draco falou com nojo do que estava acontecendo com o pai que começava a ser ensangüentado.

- Ele sabe que eu não consigo acessar certas lembranças. O chefe dele é muito inteligente e pouco confia em você. Sabe por que eu estou fazendo isso? Para afetar a sua vaidade, homens como vocês só se importam com a aparência.

Narcisa percebeu que os comensais estavam ficando um pouco sem paciência com a ausência de Lucio. Eles olhavam para os lados, os outros seis comensais entraram no salão para ficar nas pilastras. Ela percebeu um olhar estranho entre Minerva e o professor Flitwick.

- Kate, eles já estão estranhando a demora dele e eu acho que os professores farão alguma coisa, se eu estou percebendo eles perceberam já a algum bom tempo.

- Eu quero ter o tempo do mundo para torturar esse filho da mãe. Dê um jeito Narcisa – Kate falou colocando a lamina novamente na testa dele criando praticamente um mar de sangue no rosto – Por causa do seu osso nem está doendo tanto. Dá uma olhada.

Kate começou a raspar o osso na testa dele e Lucio gemeu de dor, assim como começou a se contorcer muito forte, tentando se debater para ela perder a força, mas isso só fez que ela rasgasse ainda mais a pele da testa dele, que a fez ter mais dor.

- Acho que eu vou vomitar – Draco falou se engolindo na porta

- Isso por que você não está me ajudando – Kate fingia raiva, mas estava com tanto nojo quanto Draco. Tinha que admitir que não tivesse sangue de barata e estava quase desistindo daquilo – Por que resolveu ser um filho da mãe. Voldemort irá te matar de todos os jeitos, eu tinha a saída para vocês.

Lucio quis dizer alguma coisa. Kate tirou a mão da boca dele e ao invés de palavras, ele cuspiu na cara da menina, com toda sua força. Um cuspe que tinha mais sangue do que saliva.

- Sua maldita – Ele gritou

Narcisa viu os dois comensais olharem diretamente para a saída lateral dos professores. Ela se escondeu para não ser vista. Olhou para os dois, Kate se levantou e chutou o abdômen do Lucio por inúmeras vezes e voltou a descer ao chão sem dizer uma única palavra até aquele momento.

- Você vai implorar que eu pare – Kate sussurrou colocando a lamina não na testa do homem, mas sim no seu abdome. Ele gritou e Kate pouco se importou com isso.

Narcisa percebeu que eles pegariam os quatro dentro daquela sala e que até os professores ficaram inquietos com o grito. Quando os dois estavam em passos largos indo em direção a porta, a mulher tomou a decisão que jamais pensou que tomaria em toda a sua vida.

- Estupore – Narcisa gritou arrebicando os dois irmãos para longe.

- Mãe! – Draco gritou ficando assustado com a ação de Narcisa

- Ótimo, agora vamos embora daqui – Narcisa falou correndo pegando a mão do filho

Houve um grande barulho no salão naquele momento, mesmo porque ninguém sabia de quem vinha o feitiço já que Narcisa não saiu do lugar. Naquele exato momento, antes mesmo dos outros comensais que rodeavam o salão fazerem alguma coisa, Minerva fez o mesmo feitiço contra um, assim como professor Flitwick, Trelawney, Sprout fizeram com os outros. Até um tentou lutar contra eles, mas quem tomou a frente foi o próprio Harry Potter e que estuporou.

- Estamos tomando conta do castelo, se eu estou fazendo isso, imagina o meu pai, imagina o resto das pessoas o que vão fazer com você, cada um vai querer uma parte sua – Kate falava dando um girode360° com a lamina dentro do abdômen dele.

Severo que passava pelo lado esquerdo do salão, ainda pelos corredores, ouviu os feitiços e o barulho dos alunos e saiu correndo. Logo imaginando que o pior estava acontecendo.

- Quero todo mundo calmo – Minerva gritou para os lados que estavam espantados

- Harry Potter está aqui. Então é verdade! – Um aluno gritou

Harry pouco se importou com todo mundo olhando para ele, seus olhos estavam fixos na porta que saiu o primeiro feitiço, assim como Hermione estava indo atrás dele.

- Na sala ao lado da cozinha, nas masmorras – Lucio falou com muita dificuldade. Seus olhos exprimem pequenas lagrimas, assim como o seu corpo suava.

- O que você disse?

- O que você quer está na sala ao lado da cozinha, nas masmorras – Lucio falou com ainda mais dificuldade, pouco respirando, totalmente debilitado.

- Espero que você esteja falando a verdade – Kate se levantou puxando o corpo dele fazendo um feitiço para ele ficar amarrado à mesa – Se for uma mentira eu volto.

Quando Harry chegou à sala apenas viu um vulto passando pela outra porta e reconheceu um Lucio Malfoy todo ensangüentado e gemendo de dor.

- Meu deus! – Hermione levou à mão a boca

Quando o Malfoy olhou para a cara de Harry ele teve uma pequena pena do homem e ao mesmo tempo urgência em encontrar Kate, ela estava passando dos limites.

- Fique no salão eu vou atrás dela – Harry falou olhando para Hermione

Os alunos estavam agitados, conversando, quase gritando de horror e para completar a situação Severo entrou pela porta principal. Os alunos ficaram em silencio e assustados.

- Seja bem vindo professor – Minerva falou em seu tom sério – Parece que o castelo é nosso e agora o que devemos fazer?

Hermione voltou da sala dos professores e logo olhou para o salão que observava Severo Snape. Ela também esperava uma resposta. Ele iria perguntar por Harry e ela teria que responder no meio de todos que estava atrás do que ele precisava, mas acho que não era preciso. Ele percebeu em seus olhos o que estava acontecendo.

- Proteger o castelo e dar tempo ao Potter – Foi tudo que Severo falou – Enquanto isso irá tirar os menores de idade da escola, evacuar o maior número de inocentes pelas sete saídas secretas do castelo. É uma questão de tempo para a escola ser atacada.

- Enquanto isso vai amarrando estes daqui – Neville se prontificou – Para que não fujam

Mesmo com as ordens, os alunos ficaram ainda parados, se entreolhando. Houve um pequeno barulho, como de um grande estouro, Hermione olhou para os lados e logo pegou a varinha. Assim como diversas pessoas fizeram o mesmo. De repente uma menina caiu no chão e começou a se debater até que seus olhos e seu corpo se petrificaram.

Uma voz ecoou pelo castelo.

- Há quem pensa que é inteligente o suficiente para conseguir agir pelas costas de um lorde, mas este mesmo homem será culpado pela morte de pelo menos quinhentos alunos deste colégio. Entreguem-me Severo Snape e Harry Potter e evitem o sangue derrabado.

Todos olharam para ele.

- Ótimo, foi mais rápido do que imaginávamos – Minerva começou a andar olhando para os alunos – E o que vocês estão esperando? Movam-se!

Quando Minerva disse aquilo, a porta novamente se abriu, mas dessa vez era a Ordem da Fênix que tinha finalmente chegado ao castelo. Todos eles, até mesmo Ginerva, Molly, Fleury que não vinham a nenhuma luta. A única que faltava era Tonks. Ela estava com sete meses de gestação, impossibilitada de lutar.

- Onde está Harry? – Sirius quase gritou na cara dele

- Você e esse seu Potternismo – Severo revirou os olhos – A questão não é onde ele está e sim o que vamos fazer aqui, esqueça um pouco ele que ele está resolvendo o que deve ser resolvido.

- E você não vai se entregar? – Dimas perguntou – Assim poderíamos ter mais tempo.

- Claro que ele não vai – Hermione gritou atrás de Minerva todo mundo olhou para ela, até mesmo Severo que estava constrangido – Ele é a única pessoa que pode tirar todo mundo daqui e proteger o castelo. Vamos esperar.

- Fred, Gui e Jorge, vocês podem auxiliar as pessoas a saírem. Professora Sprout, chame Horacio, ele precisa dar um jeito nos alunos da Sonserina. Acredito que quanto menos eles souberem menos problemas teremos, mas mesmo assim vamos tirá-los daqui.

Depois disso foram uma grande confusão, alunos correndo, enquanto Fred, Jorge, Gui, Gina e outros alunos da Armada Dumbledore estavam os direcionando para as saídas secretas. Neville, Dino e Simas se aproximavam de Severo, assim como Hermione.

- Como vamos proteger o castelo? – Hermione logo perguntou

- E quanto você vai nos pagar para não te entregar? – Simas falou ironicamente

Severo o ignorou, assim como percebeu que Sophia e Victor estavam se aproximando.

- As ligações externas. A ponte de ligação com a floresta proibida, as torres, e as entradas oficiais. São os pontos mais críticos que devemos tomar cuidado.

- Com uma eventual invasão, o que podemos fazer? – Remus perguntou

- Oferecer uma cerveja que não é? – Neville respondeu – Iremos lutar.

- Somos poucos, isso é uma grande loucura – Kim falou olhando para eles

- Vamos nos concentrar em um único lugar para que pelo menos uniremos forças juntos. Aqui neste salão e no Maximo no pátio central, quanto mais unidos, mais podemos nos ajudar.

- Eu cuido dos portões e das proteções – Minerva falou

- Tenho uma idéia para quebrar a ponte – Simas sorriu maliciosamente.

- A Ordem cuidará das torres, podemos atacar e evitar a invasão de lá – Kim respondeu

- Alguém pode me explicar – a professora Trelawney gritou saindo da sala dos professores – Por que o diretor Malfoy está ensangüentado na sala dos professores amarrado a uma mesa?

- A senhora não é uma mestre em adivinhação? Que tal começar por isso? - Flitwick respondeu seco – Vamos Minerva irei lhe ajudar.

- Kate o torturou? – Snape perguntou para Hermione que tinha saído com Harry até a sala dos professores antes mesmo da professora de adivinhação. Hermione apenas confirmou com a cabeça e Severo revirou os olhos – Não sei da onde ela está tirando esse conhecimento todo.

- Ele ficou sabendo por que nos esquecemos da cobra, ela estava aqui, Kate nos disse, nos preocupamos apenas com os comensais – Hermione falou para Severo – Não vai adiantar nada tudo isso.

- Isso só nos dará um pouco de tempo, mas eu já sei como eu irei segura-lo e dar ainda mais tempo para que pelo menos eles encontrem essa bendita coroa e que todos saiam daqui.

Houve uma pausa e uma troca de olhares. Hermione sabia o que aquilo significava.

- Sem expressões sentimentais. Aqui sou seu professor – Severo foi duro com ela.

- Você não pode...

- Severo, acho que vamos precisar da sua ajuda lá em cima – Sirius cortou os dois

- Sophia e Victor ajudem Hermione – Severo falou desaparecendo em meio à multidão com Sirius

- Nós vamos atrás de Kate? – Sophia perguntou

- Não. Nós vamos atrás de restos de uma cobra que vive aqui dentro do castelo.

- Ai que divertido – Victor ironizou – E eu aqui me perguntando como eu iria morrer.

- Pode ter certeza que você nem sentirá – Hermione falou tentando conter sua postura, iria atrás de Snape quando desse, não deixaria ele se entregar.

* * *

><p>Pelo visto vocês gostaram do último capítulo. Eu realmente espero que Severo sobreviva (ah, é verdade eu sou a autora da fanfic posso escolher rs). Estou feliz que vocês estejam gostando e ao mesmo tempo tristes com o final da fanfic. Preciso termina-la antes do final do ano e pensar se faço a parte 2 ou começo uma outra história... ideias que não faltam, mas acho que vou puxar um contexto desta fanfic para criar uma segunda parte. No se!<p>

Antes disso, espero as reviews de vocês. Como diz o nome do capítulo: Vocês estão prontos para a batalha? Eu estou empolgadissima!

**reviews!**


	66. Batalha Parte 1

**ps.** Leitores queridos, recebi um review super bacana para essa jovem idiota que não sabe usar números romanos. Estava os usando super errado. De fato, nunca usei depois de três casas e nem me lembro desta aula super importante para a vida humana. O visitante que não quis se identificar foi super legal comigo e com vocês. Me desculpem pelo erro. :(

Capítulo 66: Batalha Parte 1

* * *

><p>O número de alunos correndo pelo corredor aumentou em segundos o que dificultava Harry seguir Kate pelos corredores. Foi a primeira vez que percebeu que Kate não tinha apenas um corpo de atleta como também um fôlego e preparo físico de um. Mesmo assim, o menino continuava correndo e desviando das pessoas. Até o momento que entrou um grande borrão em sua visão e teve que parar automaticamente entre os alunos. Seus óculos tinham caído e sentia o seu corpo sendo quase arrastado pelos alunos.<p>

- Hey Harry! - Uma voz o chamou lhe dando algo na mão. Harry pode ver que eram seus óculos e ao colocar novamente no rosto percebeu que George e Fred estavam na sua frente

- Obrigado - Harry falou se virando para o caminho onde Kate já havia sumido

- O que está fazendo aqui? Não deveria estar atrás da bendita horcruxe? - Fred o questionou

- Sim, mas preciso ir atrás de Kate - Harry olhou para os alunos e para eles novamente - O que está acontecendo?

- Estamos evacuando o castelo para dar tempo para o senhor conseguir pegar as horcruxes - George falou mal humorado

- Enquanto o senhor fica correndo e brincando de pega com a filha do homem que foge do xampu - Fred falou balançando a cabeça negativamente

- Os professores criaram uma barreira no castelo, mas não aguentará muito tempo. Estamos tentando tirar os alunos. Harry está na hora de você mostrar porque era o escolhido.

Harry respirou profundamente olhando para o caminho que Kate tinha desaparecido, porém foi pelo caminho ao contrario. Não adiantaria ficar perdido naquele momento. Harry voltou a correr, mas novamente pelo caminho ao contrario. Estava voltando para o salão. Na sua corrida olhou para a proteção e percebeu que aquilo era a única coisa que lhe separava de Voldemort.

Ele não era o único que pensava daquele jeito. Quando parte da Ordem chegou à primeira torre perceberam que eram em poucos para tal espaço. Severo estava atrás de Kim observando e pensando qual a melhor estratégia para evitar um confronto direito. Sirius e Artur estavam mais a frente conversando alguma coisa com dois alunos.

- Até que enfim achei vocês - A voz de Remus entrou nos pensamentos de Severo que despertou olhando para traz

- O que você está fazendo aqui Lupin? Não me vai dizer que trouxe uma gestante para um confronto direto.

- Remus? - Sirius falou sorrindo - Sabia que não ia perder a festa

- Onde está Tonks? - Severo perguntou do seu jeito rude

- Sabe aquela casa que você pediu para eu visitar a família? Os pais de Sophia? Eu a deixei lá. Dei-lhe um calmante e a deixei dormindo.

- Uma palavrinha senhor lobisomem - Severo o puxou para um canto ignorando a presença dos outros que acabaram se entretendo com a proteção do castelo - Você está louco? Quer realmente que seu filho vire a segunda geração da Kate? Você não aprendeu nada sequestrando a minha filha e conhecendo ela, a história dela e todos os demônios que ela leva consigo?

- Severo, quero um mundo melhor para o meu filho. Prefiro que ele viva sem o pai do que com uma guerra acontecendo onde ele possa não só perder a vida, mas como a família dele. Você deveria entender isso. Você também acredita nisso Severo. Acredito que você saiba muito bem que é mais fácil saber que sua filha tem diversos problemas por não ter o pai presente do que ser uma comensal da morte como aconteceu com Draco Malfoy.

- Você é muito estúpido Lupin. Talvez você morra sem que isso tenha acontecido. Está vendo essa barreira. Ela não o segurará.

- Eu sei que não. Nós sabemos quem fará isso, não sabemos Severo? Afinal, Dumbledore sempre confiou em você para isso. Não na Ordem, mas ele trouxe sua filha junto. Acho que para tirar esse peso de que você não conviveria com ela. Para obter o perdão dela, que no fundo, é a coisa que deixará sua alma em paz. Se eu fosse você pararia de conversar com este velho lobisomem para ir atrás dela antes de qualquer coisa.

Houve um silencio entre os dois. Uma troca de olhares. Severo nunca teve um amigo. Teve Dumbledore, mas ele não era um fiel amigo e sim um conselheiro. Porém, a expressão calma e as palavras sinceras de Remus fez Severo sentir pela primeira vez o que era ter um. Nunca imaginou que sentiria aquilo, ainda mais de um maroto. Sua expressão não mudou. Ele era bom em maquiar seus sentimentos, mas Remus sabia o que estava fazendo e o que estava criando ali.

- Cuidarei delas para você, mas se eu fosse você não buscaria ver Hermione. Ela é uma aluna da Grifinoria e morrerá por você. E será em vão. Claro, se você morrer. Eu ainda acredito que você tenha aprendido muitas coisas com Voldemort e com Dumbledore.

- Lupin - Severo o chamou - Que bom que eu nunca joguei veneno em suas poções.

Remus sorriu e Severo faria o mesmo, mas se virou e saiu caminhando com seus passos largos deixando a capa voar. Como sempre fazia o rabugento professor.

- Onde está o ranhoso, quero dizer, nosso novo amigo Snape?

- Fará o que terá que ser feito - Remus falou - Ele nos dará tempo.

- Vamos destruir as torres - Artur falou - Destruir mesmo. Para que não seja uma entrada de comensais. Eles terão que voar de outros lados.

Todos concordaram com a cabeça. Artur olhou para um dos alunos

- Vá avisar para a Armada Dumbledore para atear fogo na floresta proibida - Artur falou - Será mais uma dificuldade para nos dar tempo.

O aluno saiu correndo entre eles.

- Vamos nos dividir para destruir as torres, qualquer tipo de ataque, é melhor nos concentrar no pátio.

- Pelo menos não precisaremos buscar os corpos por ai - Sirius tentou fazer uma piada, mas ninguém riu.

- Sabe muito bem que temos algo para capturar hoje - Remus falou olhando para Sirius. Era uma grande chance de pegar Peter.

- Capturar? Eu vou matar aquele homem.

- E quem provará que você é inocente?

- Não vou precisar disso. Meu afilhado é o escolhido, será o novo Merlin ou talvez até primeiro ministro. Além disso, depois de uma guerra sempre tem aquela abolição para crimes realizados em prol da paz. Alguém se lembrará de mim. Não vou perder a chance de finalmente vingar James e Lílian. Mesmo que isso custe a minha liberdade ou minha vida.

- Você é a única família do Harry. Não pode deixa-lo - Remus o criticou

- Você é a única família de Tonks e olha onde você está - Sirius falou acompanhando os outros e deixando Remus para traz.

Severo caminhava em meio ao caos. E depois do que Remus disse tinha que admitir que sempre quisesse defender todos e que este era o grande momento de fazer tudo valer a pena. O mais irônico era o cenário. Aquele castelo. Foi ali que teve sua primeira desilusão amorosa, se sentiu excluído, sozinho. Foi ali que resolveu ser grande independente de como faria para aquilo acontecer e se aliou aos comensais. Foi ali que conheceu Natalie e mesmo que se negassem todas as vezes que via ela sentia algo diferente. Um sorriso lhe vinha no rosto. Foi ali que ele soube que Natalie estava morta. Foi ali que ele fugiu de Kate se fingindo um pai rancoroso por ter uma filha rebelde. Foi ali que Hermione deixou de ser uma aluna. Aquele castelo era parte da sua vida, das suas escolhas. E tudo acabaria ali

- Harry! - O grito de uma menina cortou os pensamentos de Severo, que percebeu que já estava próximo do salão principal.

O grito da menina tirou a concentração de Severo. Ele olhou para traz e o garoto já estava colado nele. A expressão era praticamente de desespero e Severo sentiu seus ossos congelarem com aquilo. Logo lembrou que Kate poderia estar ferida, grávida e ele ali refletindo sobre sua vida sendo que não havia tempo para aquilo.

- Eu não a achei - Harry falou em um tom de desespero tentando se explicar - Ela corre muito e eu acabei perdendo ela de vista. O que vamos fazer?

- Você não encontrou a Dama Cinzenta? Eu te levo até ela - Luna se intrometeu pensando que os dois estavam falando da diadema perdida.

Severo pensou ironicamente como James estaria infeliz ao saber que o seu único filho estava aflito por conta da sua filha.

- Vá com ela atrás da horcruxe. Eu vou atrás dela, fique tranquilo e faça o que deve ser feito.

- Eu vou com você - Harry ignorou tudo que Severo falou - Ela pode estar muito ferida. Eu preciso ver ela.

- Pare de ser teimoso. Foi isso que matou seus pais. - Severo falou o que não devia, mas era o que faria Harry entender a gravidade das coisas - Seja democrático uma vez na sua vida. Ela ficará bem, eu prometo.

- Venha Harry - Luna sentiu que deveria falar aquilo. Ela pegou delicadamente na mão dele, procurando espaço para as mãos se segurarem. - Professor Snape sabe o que está fazendo.

Severo poderia dar cem pontos para a casa de Luna, mas ele apenas confirmou com a cabeça e olhou para os olhos de Harry.

- Harry, você tem os olhos da sua mãe.

Severo continuou sua caminhada para as sala dos professores. Olhando para a proteção que não aguentaria qualquer ataque dos comensais e acabou correndo ao invés de andar. Sim, até Severo Snape estava desesperado. Com o desespero Severo praticamente se jogou na porta que dava para a sala dos professores. Porém, seu corpo parou automaticamente ao ver o corpo de Lucio jogado no chão como um cachorro depois de ser atropelado. Havia sangue por todo lado e olhos de Lucio refletia exatamente o que estava acontecendo com o seu corpo. Extremamente cansado e machucado tanto fisicamente quanto moralmente.

- Onde você mandou a minha filha? - Severo gritou se abaixando para pegar o colarinho do que sobrou da camisa dele e puxando a varinha

- No espelho - Lucio surpreendeu Severo ao falar logo de primeira - Mas ela não encontrará nada. Ele escondeu com ela. Com a dona da diadema.

Severo soltou Lucio sem preocupação com o baque do corpo dele no chão. Severo estava saindo da sala quando a voz de Lucio voltou a quebrar o silencio.

- Se Voldemort não acabar com vocês, eu o mesmo torturarei sua raça Snape até a morte.

- Você sempre foi covarde e sempre será - Severo falou deixando o homem sozinho.

Severo sabia muito bem onde estava o espelho e em sua mente havia a esperança de que Kate tivesse o desejo secreto de estar com sua mãe.

- O que eu posso fazer para esta barreira não quebrar? - Horácio parou Severo que se afastou do homem

- Não há o que fazer - Severo desfiou dele olhando para Minerva de longe e deu um singelo sorriso. O primeiro da noite. Remus merecia um, Harry merecia um, mas aquela mulher merecia muito mais do que eles. Pois ela saberia colocar ordem como ninguém e na sua falta ela faria isso. O singelo e discreto sorriso foi retribuindo.

- Ótimo. Não há o que fazer - O professor estava com mais medo que muitos alunos que começavam a se unir no pátio principal do colégio.

- Já convoquei os protetores de Hogwarts. Isso pode parar o que vem da floresta proibida - Minerva falou olhando para os professores e para Molly - Quer ir atrás dos seus filhos?

- Acho que prefiro vê-los só quando isso acabar - Molly falou olhando para o céu - E acabará hoje, não é?

- Eu realmente espero que sim.

Voldemort estava observando a barreira com um exercito de comensais, dementadores, gigantes ente outras criaturas mágicas. Ele andava de um lado para o outro esperando alguma coisa. Tinha que confirmar a informação de que Kate estava nas áreas do castelo. Isso queria dizer que Bellatrix estava certa e por isso Snape a tinha matado. Na cabeça de Voldemort tudo se interligava. Ele pediu para que alguns comensais fossem até a região onde Kate morava com a mãe para ver se alguém tinha visto a menina e esperava ansiosamente pela resposta. Pois para ele era uma grande mentira e Nagini estava sendo enfeitiçada. Para ele era impossível uma mentira dessas vir de Kate, sua possível filha, filha de Natalie.

- Mestre, vamos esperar quanto tempo? - Um comensal perguntou

- O tempo que estiver que esperar - Voldemort falou observando o castelo

- Eles estão destruindo as pontes e torres. Seria isso uma forma de proteção?

- Estão apenas adiantando o estrago. Quando entrarmos ai não demoraremos mais de meia hora - Voldemort falou sem se preocupar

Harry andava com Luna por osmose pelos corredores. A menina puxava Harry pela manga do casaco enquanto ela falava coisas que Harry não estava prestando atenção.

- Ela é um pouco tímida - Luna falou jogando Harry em um corredor - Converse com ela. Dama Cinzenta este é o meu amigo que te falei.

Era um fantasma de uma mulher com um longo vestido e de cabelos negros. Sua expressão era de tristeza e amargura

- Ele precisa saber onde está à coroa - Luna falou olhando para Harry para que o menino pudesse se manifestar

- A coroa foi dada para Natalie Craig - Harry falou - E devolvida para o castelo anos depois.

- Dada? Devolvida? Roubaram a diadema da minha mãe, da forma mais desleal do mundo. Aquele objeto é uma forma de amor e não de posse. O homem que a roubou não tinha um amor verdadeiro no coração e sim um sentimento de poder sob uma mulher. Só depois de muito tempo foi entender o que era isso. - O fantasma gritou de forma rebelde - A mulher também não o merecia. Ela não o amava.

Fizeram um objeto de consumo o que era para ser um objeto de amor e logo depois...·.

Houve um silencio. Dama Cinzenta soluçou.

- Ele encheu aquele objeto, uma lembrança tão bonita do amor na Terra, de trevas. Algo obscuro.

- Onde está o objeto? Quero te ajudar.

- Você não quer me ajudar. Você tem amor verdadeiro no corpo e tem uma parte dele.

Também. Você quer fazer o mesmo.

Harry ficou sem palavras pelo o que a fantasma falou.

- Dama Cinzenta - Luna voltou a falar - Quer tirar o que tem de ruim na diadema. Ele já fez isso. Pode observar. Ele tem um coração bom.

- Luna, não é porque ele seja seu amigo que ele seja um rapaz bom. Ele tem algo escuro.

- Que não tira de mim o que eu realmente sou. Eu nasci de um amor desses, eu perdi os meus pais com um ano de idade, eu preciso deixar o mundo em ordem e preciso que a senhora me ajude. Não quero que tudo isso seja em vão. Com a diadema eu poderei fazer o que deve ser feito. Acabar com essa treva, libertar o mundo bruxo disso.

- Confie nele - Luna falou

- Independente da confiança, o homem que roubou deixou de volta com ela. A diadema só pode ser pega por ele.

- No tumulo?

- Não. Em seus sonhos e desejos mais profundos.

Harry sabia que tinha ouvido algo assim na sua vida. Só precisava lembrar onde e como.

- Boa sorte meu rapaz - O fantasma falou se afastando - Cairá uma chuva de trevas neste castelo e todos devem se proteger.

- Isso não ajudou Harry?

Harry não sabia o que falar. Havia uma confusão de informações em sua cabeça.

- O espelho que vi meus pais. É este espelho que ela está falando. E ele deve estar em Hogwarts. Onde tudo se guarda.

- Na Sala Precisa - Luna sorriu contente e muito animada - Vamos!

Harry foi novamente puxado por Luna, mas algo martelava em sua cabeça. Ele também tinha uma parte de Voldemort dentro de si. Seria também uma horcruxe? Essa era a duvida, mas primeiro deveria ir à Sala Precisa. Kate deveria estar por lá também e ela era sua prioridade, embora uma guerra estivesse quase para acontecer, mas ele estava indo para o caminho errado, quem encontraria Kate seria Severo, mesmo não estando preparado para isso.

Severo sabia onde estava escondido o espelho e ao abrir a porta da grande sala. Deparou-se com uma cena tão intima de Kate que teve vontade de sair dali para deixa-la sozinha, mas não havia tempo para isso, principalmente porque ele sabia que Kate via quem ela deveria ver. Natalie.

Ela nem percebeu que havia outra pessoa na sala. Severo fechou a porta com cuidado e observou a filha que estava com as duas mão se apoiando no espelho. A testa grudada nele e seu corpo afastado, chorando, como se empurrasse o espelho para entrar lá dentro. Severo nunca tinha visto Kate chorar daquele jeito. Não eram os gritos escandalosos de verdade e sim grandes lagrimas, em um silencio que era possível apenas ouvir pequenos gemidos de tristeza vindo da filha. Severo sentiu uma dor no peito por vê-la assim e foi se aproximando da menina que nem se deu conta que seu pai estava ali.

- Kate - Severo a chamou, mas ela não se movimentou quanto mais parou de chorar. Isso fazia Severo refletir o quanto seria difícil - Kate.

- Por que ela não sai dai? - Kate perguntou ainda chorando sem se mover

- É apenas um espelho. - Severo falou cortando seu próprio coração. Ele já tinha passado por isso também - Ele nos mostra os desejos mais intensos e profundos. Um homem completamente feliz o veria mesmo neste espelho.

Severo falou se lembrando de Dumbledore e do quanto conversaram sobre as coisas que viam naquele espelho e no velho exemplo do homem mais feliz do mundo. Kate não disse mais nada, mas também não saiu da posição ou disse alguma coisa. Severo esperou, mas sabia que não tinham muito tempo então colocou a mão no ombro da filha.

- Você está vendo o que eu vejo? - Kate o perguntou

- Não, apenas você - Severo falou - É algo seu. Cada vê alguma coisa, mas imagino quem você está vendo.

Kate se afastou do espelho e Severo pode ver o quanto seu rosto estava pálido e inchado de chorar, assim como seus olhos estavam cansados com uma grande marca de quem não dormia por diversos dias. Ela olhou para ele tentando dar um meio sorriso e limpando o rosto com a mão. Ela encarou o espelho e suspirou, tentando se acalmar.

- É só um espelho - Kate falou tentando se conformar e repetiu - É só um espelho. O cara me enganou, sabia que eu ia ser fraca. Não é?

- Não. Ele não te enganou - Severo falou passando a mão no cabelo dela colocando atrás da orelha - Voldemort guardou a diadema no espelho.

- Então é possível entrar lá?

- Não. Apenas fazer um bom feitiço. A questão disso tudo é que Voldemort tem um grande defeito. Ele acredita que é único. O seu ego acha que não existe outra pessoa no mundo que ame ou tenha um grande desejo profundo de ter Natalie ao seu lado, além dele. Ele achou que a diadema estaria no lugar mais seguro com ela. A verdadeira dona. - Kate olhou para os olhos do pai. Severo sabia que ela não estava entendendo - Lembra que eu disse que sua mãe devolveu a coroa. Ele quis novamente entregar para ela.

- Ele não quis entregar para essa Natalie que eu vejo - Kate novamente olhou para o espelho - Ela está comigo e com você.

Severo achou que jamais ouviria algo assim. Ele era um dos desejos mais profundos da sua filha e estava ali para se despedir dela. Ele abaixou a cabeça. Tinha perdido toda a concentração que uniu por anos, toda a coragem e a vontade que aquilo tudo terminasse.

- Eu não consigo ler a sua mente - Kate falou ao o ver caminhar de um lado para o outro - Eu também não posso tirar isso daqui.

- Claro que pode. O amor entre você e ela e ele e ela é o diferencial. Estando eu ou você - Severo falou tentando não olhar para ela.

Kate olhou para o espelho

- Eu me vejo criança no seu colo. Estou com o vestido da minha festa de oito anos. Azul marinho com bolinhas brancas. Você sorri como eu nunca vi sorrir, ela sorri como quando a gente ficava junta comendo amora olhando para a cidade ou quando eu fazia alguma coisa da qual ela se orgulhava. Nos meus oito anos eu achava que você estava viajando. No meu aniversário eu achei que você ia aparecer. É a primeira lembrança que eu tenho por ter chorado com a sua ausência. Por que eu vejo isso?

Severo sabia, mas aquilo estava cortando seu coração. Não havia perdão para o que tinha feito com a menina.

- Não sei Kate.

- Como eu devo fazer para tirar a diadema dai.

- Do modo mais fácil do mundo. Quando você queria alguma coisa o que você fazia quando era pequena?

- Eu pedia - Kate franziu a testa - Eu devo pedir para um reflexo de uma pessoa morta?

- Mas que está viva dentro de você - Severo falou olhando para ela

- Você está chorando - Kate comentou assustada dando passos para traz

- Olhe para o espelho e converse com ela. - Severo ignorou o que estava acontecendo e foi forte como deveria ser.

- Eu não sei o que falar - Kate olhou para o espelho suspirando - Eu não posso conversar com a minha mãe morta.

- Você precisa Kate. Harry precisa disso e pelo que eu sei você está carregando um filho dele. Você quer criar um filho sem pai?

- Eu não carrego mais nada - Kate falou olhando para o espelho - Eu estava indo para o cemitério dizer que eu tinha lhe entendido. Eu preferiria a morte a ver algo que cresceu dentro de eu morrer. Porque isso dói, eu sei como dói, eu achava que a reprodução não era tão grande, até imaginar minha barriga crescendo e um rostinho aparecendo. Imagina você que me viu crescer, cuidou de mim, fugiu do mundo por minha causa, foi corajosa para enfrentar um mundo sozinho. Eu te entendi. Porque eu faria a mesma coisa, mas não consegui ainda minha raiva por ter te perdido foi maior. Eu não fui madura o quanto você foi, mas nada disso será compensado se essa guerra não acabar. Eu preciso deixar tudo em paz, para que não haja mais Voldemorts para decidir quem vive e quem morre. Que as pessoas vivam normalmente saiba viver sem a separação do bom e do ruim. Todo mundo carrega um pouco dentro de si. Eu sei que foi um presente, mas ele não é para você. Ele só esconde uma parte dessa guerra. Do homem que te separou da sua vida, da sua família e de mim.

Kate suspirou e olhou para Severo que estava complexo com as palavras de Kate.

- Agora essa diadema vai cair do céu ou sairá magicamente pelo espelho

- Não sei.

Houve um grande barulho. Kate quase deu um pulo de susto e olhou para a porta e logo para o pai.

- O que foi isso?

- Acho que eles estão tentando quebrar à barreira.

- Eu preciso ir lá - Kate falou olhando para a porta, mas Severo a segurou - Não. Precisamos pegar a diadema e olhe para mim, você não está em condições de lutar.

- Eu sei o que eu estou fazendo Snape - Kate o empurrou - E olhe, não apareceu diadema nenhuma. Não tem o que fazer. É mais fácil nos proteger do que esperar um milagre desses

- Me diga o que é isso no seu bolso então - Severo falou olhando para o bolso da blusa de moletom dela. Kate pegou na mão e arregalou os olhos olhando lentamente para a sua mão e para o objeto que estava com ela. Severo sorriu e olhou para a cara espantada de Kate que logo olhou novamente para o espelho. Não havia um sorriso da mãe apenas uma cara de preocupação. - Você conseguiu encontrar a mesma Natalie que ele.

- Essa foi à magia mais barata que eu já vi em toda a minha vida. Até os trouxas conseguem fazer isso.

Outro barulho forte. Só que dessa vez as paredes tremeram, assim como o chão e o próprio espelho.

- Preciso te tirar daqui - Severo falou tentado tirar a diadema da mão de Kate

- Eu não vou a lugar algum - Kate se afastou - Preciso encontrar a cobra ainda. E tem a espada que iremos destruir isso.

- Kate, olhe o seu estado. Você não pode fazer isso. É suicídio.

- Eu disse que eu não estou grávida. Qual a parte que você não entendeu?

- A parte que eu entendi que você fez sofreu um aborto. Deve estar com uma hemorragia interna, isso nula aos poucos a sua magia, o seu corpo. Você pode morrer. E nós não chegamos até aqui para te ver morrer. Já basta o perigo que eu corro - Severo segurou o ombro dela - Eu sinto muito em não ter colocado o meu nome em você. Era o que você mais queria de mim, não era?

- Eu não vejo uma certidão de nascimento naquele espelho - Kate respondeu e outro barulho foi ouvido. Parecia alguma parede caindo. - E eu vou atrás do Harry.

- Kate - Severo tentou seguro, mas ela correu e ele foi atrás dela. Quando viraram no primeiro corredor olharam para o céu, a proteção estava se despedaçando.

- O que eu posso fazer para a proteção voltar? Diga-me um feitiço - Kate falou desesperada olhando para Severo - Precisamos de mais tempo

- Kate, você esta fraca sua magia não vai fazer efeito algum nisso - Severo falou - Pare de ser teimosa.

- Eu vou fazer sim, eu tenho um diferencial - Kate puxou a varinha das vestes - A varinha das varinhas não é dele. É minha.

Severo olhou para Kate espatifada.

- O que você disse?

- Dumbledore sabe o que faz - Kate sorriu para ele - Ele que me devolveu a varinha da minha mãe. Disse que seria bom eu ter ela comigo. Ele me contou a história das relíquias, para um dia eu associar o poder da varinha com a história. Eu nunca tive uma aula de feitiços e nunca perdi com essa varinha. Por isso que eu fui para a Alemanha, ele me disse que de lá o construtor de varinhas mais nobre e velho da história. Ele confirmou.

- Protego Máxima - Snape falou sem pensar - Este é o nome do feitiço

Severo observou Kate fazer o feitiço e um grande flash sair da sua varinha. Parte da proteção foi refeita, mas quando Severo deixou de olhar para o céu e olhou para Kate percebeu que estava mais fraca do que antes e quase caindo no chão se não fosse ele para segurar.

- Não ouse me tirar daqui - Kate falou empurrando Severo - Não vou sair daqui. Não quero mais viver nessa guerra. Ela já matou vidas demais. Ele sabia que eu seria amiga do Harry, nós temos muitas coisas em comum. Nossas histórias. Ele sabia que eu descobriria a verdade sobre a morte da minha mãe. E mesmo assim eu estou aqui.

- Por que você é corajosa, mas eu não quero que você faça isso. Já basta eu e a sua mãe.

- Eu nasci nisso. Já estou envolvida. Não há futuro para uma pessoa como eu. Eu não segui uma profissão, tenho um joelho com problemas, uma cicatriz gigante na panturrilha graças a Sirius Black. Eu não tenho casa, eu não tenho família para passar o Natal. Eu não tenho alguém para voltar. Eu não estou perdendo nada. E ele saberia disso. Ele saberia muito bem disso. Porque quando ele me conheceu eu já não tinha nada.

- Eu sinto muito.

- Não sinta. Estamos juntos nessa - Kate falou respirando fundo - Vamos. Não sei se essa barreira nos segura por muito tempo.

Voldemort olhou para a proteção refeita e franziu a testa. Os comensais estavam atacando para simplesmente assustados e dar uma risada enquanto esperavam qualquer sinal de Voldemort que ainda esperava noticias sobre Kate estar dentro do castelo muito mais viva do que ele. Porem, aquele feitiço lhe fez repensar sobre seus atos e últimos passos e olhou para a sua própria varinha. Aquele feitiço parecia muito mais forte do que a sua própria varinha das varinhas tinha executado. Ele balançou a cabeça tentando não pensar naquilo, que seria impossível ser enganado. Ele jogou o feitiço na proteção e de certa forma, um pouco fraca ele reverteu para a varinha o que fez Voldemort a sentir rachando em sua mão.

Voldemort tinha sido enganado novamente e pela mesma pessoa.

- Vamos atacar - Ele rosnou olhando para a barreira refeita.

Hermione finalmente saiu do subsolo do castelo com Sophia e Victor. Os dois leigos em magia estavam chocados com tantas informações e feitiços, enquanto Hermione estava preocupada e correndo contra o tempo ao ver a proteção no castelo começando a fraquejar. Sophia olhava para o céu e depois para Victor.

- O que vamos fazer se realmente tiver um ataque?

- Saberemos quando chegar a hora -Victor falou reconfortando a namorada, mesmo com o medo do que estava para acontecer - Hermione, e agora que a gente já tirou um dente de um monstro horrível, vamos fazer o que?

Hermione tirou o mapa do maroto do bolso. Olhou para todas as páginas até encontrar o que ela queria. Harry e Luna estavam correndo em direção ao salão principal, onde as pessoas tinham combinado de se organizar para um possível ataque. Em outro lado do castelo havia Severo e Katerine, muito próximos, andando rapidamente também naquela direção. .

- Vamos voltar - Hermione falou olhando para eles - Para o salão

A Ordem já tinha destruído as torres. Fred e Jorge estavam ainda tirando os inocentes por uma das saídas. Harry chegou à Sala Precisa, mas ali não havia ninguém. Aquela saída era um pouco perigosa já que Aberforth poderia ser pego pelos comensais e eles terem contato com as crianças que estavam sendo poupadas daquela guerra. Os barulhos continuaram, Luna olhou para a barreira por uma janela e balançou a cabeça.

- Harry, não aguentará muito, mas eu tinha a impressão que ela estava mais fraca do que agora.

- Não está aqui - Harry falou - Kate não está aqui. Ela estaria aqui. Acredito que ela tenha achado.

- Acho que não estamos em um bom momento para suposições Harry. - Luna falou meio desconfortável - Mas se você confia nisso, então podemos ir.

Harry sorriu um pouco nervoso para ela aliando seus óculos no seu rosto.

- Você gosta dela. É isso, não é? - Luna perguntou sorrindo para ela - Você tem alguém para voltar Harry. Isso é muito bom. Isso sempre me preocupou, meu pai sempre disse que eu o teria para voltar e foi isso que me ajudou quando eu estava presa, mas e você Harry? Agora também tem.

Ele não respondeu, mas estranhou os olhos e o modo que Luna estava falando com ele. O seu jeito doce foi substituído por uma sinceridade e troca de olhares.

- Vamos encontrar eles - Harry a puxou e voltaram a caminhar nos corredores

Minerva olhava para os professores e para os alunos que se uniam no pátio.

- Quem reforçou a barreira? - Ela perguntava sem entender o que estava acontecendo

- Deve ter sido Snape - Kim falou olhando para os lados com a mesma expressão dele

- Só não está funcionando muito - Neville falou observando ela quebrar de novo

- Mas eles realmente não param de atacar? - Um grito vinha do lado esquerdo do corredor

Hermione estava chegando pelo lado direito e logo reconheceu a voz de rebeldia. Era Kate. Ela parecia estar muito bem e saudável pela sua voz, mas quando Hermione a viu de longe percebeu que ela ainda tinha na roupa alguns restos do sangue de Lúcio e uma cara nem um pouco corada.

- Lá vem a garota que se fingiu de morta - Artur falou negando com a cabeça

Snape viu Hermione se aproximar, mas parou de andar atrás dela. Ele se escondeu atrás de uma pilastra para que Hermione não o visse. Kate não notou sua ausência atrás dela. Ele olhou para as duas se aproximando e sorriu esperando que Hermione cuidasse dela para ele e que tirasse as duas de lá. Ele se virou e saiu andando em passos largos puxando a maga de sua capa e observando a sua cicatriz. Depois de muito tempo ele deixará sentir ela doer. Queria um contato oficial com Voldemort.

- Como você está? - Hermione falou logo a abraçando

- Todo mundo sabe? É isso? - Kate falou no ouvido de Hermione. Parte da Ordem observava as duas, por sorte novamente foi ouvido um barulho.

- Não só quem deve saber - Hermione sorriu para ela. - Conseguiu a espada

- E eu uma horcruxe - Kate falou distraída olhando para a barreira que novamente se quebrava

- Pelo menos uma boa notícia - Sirius falou sorrindo - Até que enfim conseguimos uma

- Onde estava? - Kim perguntou ansioso.

- Acho que não teremos mais tempo para conversar sobre isso - Minerva falou - Peguem suas varinhas

- Não tem mais nada que eu possa fazer pai? - Kate virou para traz e não encontrou nada. Olhou para os lados e depois para Hermione - Onde ele está? Ele estava até agora aqui atrás de mim falando o quanto deveria me cuidar.

- Eu não o vi - Hermione o procurou com os olhos e depois ouviram um grande baralho.

- Ótimo. Seremos atacados - Sophia falou olhando para Kate com medo. Kate por um momento parou de pensar em tudo e olhou para ela.

Kate e Hermione se olharam. O ataque estava começando. Luzes, flashes e dementadores começavam a atravessar a barreira que quase não existia mais. Severo tinha sumido e haviam duas pessoas que não sabiam se defender.

- Sirius - Hermione o chamou lhe dando o dente e a tiara - Cuide disso.

- Venham conosco - Kate falou - Daremos um jeito de vocês saírem vivos.

Hermione abriu o mapa e olhou para Kate.

- Por ali - E apontou o caminho que ela tinha feito.

* * *

><p>Quase um mês sem postar. Foi mal pessoal, mas estava com muitos problemas para postar. Esperem que tenham gostado. Quero muitas reviews!<p>

=)


	67. Batalha Parte 2

REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS

67: Batalha Parte 2

* * *

><p>Snape deixou a cicatriz doer. Abriram todas suas proteções aos acessos de Voldemort e bloqueou tudo que tinha haver com Kate e Hermione. Queria ter tempo de colocar algumas lembranças falsas, mas isso não importaria naquele momento. Harry conseguiria fazer o que tinha que ser feito e infelizmente tinha deixado essa difícil tarefa para Hermione. Ela deveria contar para ele. Severo nunca pediu isso para ela, mas sabia que ela entenderia quando fosse o momento certo e este estava chegando.<p>

Severo pensou na varinha. Aquela foi à última lembrança que ele tinha de Kate e de Dumbledore e logo se lembrou de uma de suas brigas com Dumbledore. Não entendia se ele que foi muito burro ou Alvo que foi muito franco ao deixar claro que Kate era muito poderosa.

**Flashback**

- Não entendo como você consegue aguentar aquela mimada. Perder horas com ela mesmo em guerra é uma grande falta do que fazer e isso o senhor não pode reclamar – Snape falava impaciente – Potter não está preparado.

- Para você ele nunca ficará preparado, assim como Kate nunca terá valor – Dumbledore falou sem tirar os olhos dos pergaminhos – Só dou a atenção que você não dá Severo.

- E quem mandou você fazer isso? - Severo falou indignado - Estamos em guerra e você morrendo. Quer ser amigo dela? Por que não dá a mesma missão que você me deu?

- Ela executaria com um tremendo sucesso Severo – Dumbledore riu – Ela tem uma genética muito boa para isso.

- Genética não conta quando alguém nunca pegou em uma varinha – Severo falou rindo ironicamente – E se ela pegasse uma tenho certeza que seria para conjurar uma garrafa.

- Kate é carente, mas uma menina sonhadora e muito inteligente. Você tinha seus amigos comensais para satisfazer suas carências e traumas. Sua filha vive com os trouxas e encontra suas maneiras e por sinal – Dumbledore olhou para ele – Eu a dei uma varinha. A mesma que Natalie me deixou quando entrou na escola.

- Você quer dizer aquela que ela negou porque não queria lembrar-se do seu passado? Não vai me dizer que você contou para ela que a mãe matou o homem e deu um brinquedinho para ela fazer o mesmo.

- Não contei nada – Dumbledore de repente ficou sério – Só dei algo poderoso a alguém poderosa e acredite Severo você subestima demais a menina. Por sinal, minha conversa com ela acaba sendo muito produtiva melhores do que as nossas atualmente.

- Vai incluir ela em seus planos?

- O destino se encarrega das coisas, meu caro. Kate tem uma história incrível por traz daqueles lindos olhos e pose de rebelde e uma inteligência e lealdade com suas crenças invejáveis. É do tipo de pessoa que ninguém traça planos, eles fazem parte da vida dela – Dumbledore sorriu –Se você tivesse outro filho não seria tão perfeito.

Aquela varinha era a verdadeira varinha das varinhas e quando questionado por este assunto é claro que ele confessou para Severo que estava com ele, mas não exatamente que era a sua varinha. O mistério estava explicado, mas a deslealdade não. Dumbledore deveria ter poupado ela, assim como um número gigantesco de gente.

A dor veio. Muito mais forte do que o normal. Muito mais dolorida e invasiva no seu corpo, mas não na sua alma, porque Severo pensou mesmo não querendo em Hermione. Tinha que tirar aquilo da sua cabeça, mas ao mesmo tempo fez um flashback dos tapas, dos beijos e das conversas. Do sorriso da menina. A última lembrança foi quando Hermione foi atrás dele no metrô e os dois se beijaram como pessoas normais e livres, como sempre Severo desejou ser, mas se concentrou em fechar sua mente se arrependendo de ter feito tudo errado para ter chego até ali.

- Um bom filho a casa torna – A voz calma e demoníaca entrou na mente de Severo – Logo imaginei que você me procuraria quando soubesse que eu sou mais forte, mais poderoso e que seria uma perca de tempo e sangue trouxa. Estou te aguardando a onde tudo isso começou, quando nós entramos e compartilhamos da mesma porta em Hogwarts.

A dor cessou e Severo pode ouvir gritos, barulhos de destruição e sentir cheiro de queimado muito forte. Os corredores por onde passava estavam escuros e vazios, os gritos ficavam para traz, assim como o cheiro. Diferente de Hermione, Kate, Victor e Sophia que ficaram pasmos com o que estava acontecendo.

Olhavam para traz e percebiam que os comensais estavam entrando a muitos, junto com gigantes, aranhas entre outras criaturas. Eram muitos para aquela pequena população.

- Sirius não vai conseguir entregar aquilo – Kate repensou – Precisamos nos dividir

- Venham – Hermione os puxou

Os quatro começaram a correr até chegar a um corredor que os comensais não tinham ainda alcançado. Tinham que admitir que a ideia de fechar a batalha em apenas em um lugar era uma ideia genial, mas até aquele momento. Pois eles eram em muitos e iriam dominar o castelo com muita facilidade.

- Temos um problema – Hermione apontou para o mapa e lá estava marcando um nome que poucos ouviam, se quer conheciam – Sabe quem é ele, não sabe?

- Voldemort já entrou no castelo – Kate falou – Deixe que eu vá lá e você vai atrás do Harry

- Não – Victor pegou o mapa da mão de Hermione – Vão vocês atrás do Potter e eu vou lá

- Você é um insolente – Kate puxou o mapa das mãos dele – Ele irá te matar com o estralar dos dedos. Ninguém te conhece aqui, é mais fácil você chegar ao Harry do que nós.

- Ninguém vai se separar – Sophia falou tirando o mapa da mão de Kate – Estamos juntos, ficaremos juntos. Primeiro Snape, depois Harry. Ou primeiro Harry, depois Snape.

- Sendo racional, a probabilidade de nós sairmos vivos de lá é pouco – Victor virou a cabeça ouvindo o barulho de uma guerra que estava se aproximando do corredor.

- Sendo mais racional ainda – Hermione falou – Sirius não é uma criança. Ele saberá o que fazer

- A intenção é dar tempo, não é? – Kate falou – Se meu pai não conseguir, eu posso fazer isso.

- Ótimo, então vamos – Sophia falou sorrindo – De repente me deu um ego de super herói. Acho que eu realmente estou ficando louca, porque eu deveria estar com medo.

- Não é loucura – Kate sorriu para a amiga – É saber que está fazendo a coisa certa

Era um verdadeiro campo de batalha onde uma maioria tentava matar enquanto a outra tentava sobreviver. Os membros da ordem não conseguiam pensar ao atacar alguém, apenas se defender de diversos raios que vinham em direção deles. Eram em poucos e começavam a mais se unir entre eles do que realmente atacar, mas os comensais não eram o grande problema, os gigantes não tinham sido parados pelas proteções de Hogwarts.

Sirius lutava, mas ainda estava atrás de Harry com um dente e um diadema na mão para todo mundo ver, mas Harry estava perdido tentando buscar Kate no meio da multidão, até ver a senhora Weasley quase sendo morta por um comensal e acabar entrando na frente dela.

- Harry Potter! – Um dos comensais gritou e boa parte deles parou de atacar os bruxos e olharem para onde estava vinda a voz. Até mesmo Sirius.

Foram segundos de tensão até uma grande luz branca proteger Harry e a senhora Weasley e mandar pelo menos 10 comensais para longe. Harry não teve tempo de se quer se mover, apenas viu a luz e a grande explosão e logo depois a expressão preocupada do seu padrinho.

- Harry, isso não é lugar para estar neste momento – Sirius parecia nervoso, mas foi cortado por Artur que foi resgatar a esposa.

- Como você fez isso? – Harry só conseguiu falar isso

- Acha que eu sou um suposto assassino por quê? – Sirius conseguia ser um maroto até mesmo naquele momento – Olhe, não sei o que você deve fazer, mas faça logo.

Outros comensais apareceram, mas Sirius levantou protegendo a escapada de Harry e Artur e Molly. Outros alunos ajudaram Sirius. Remus passou por traz das pilastras e se encostou junto aos dois que estavam no chão.

- Vamos tirar ela daqui – Remus falou tentando acalmar Artur

Remus levantou a varinha para o alto e de repente uma vassoura apareceu com Gui em cima, junto com o seu irmão Fred. Eles não falaram nada, apenas pegaram a mãe e colocaram em cima da vassoura com eles.

- Vão pelos corredores – Remus falou – Mas pelo lado direito.

- Ela nunca vai me perdoar - Artur falou sem olhar para os olhos de Remus

- Acho que este não é o melhor momento – Sirius gritou para os dois – Para lamentações

- Acho que alguns comensais foram atrás do Harry – Neville gritou indo na direção que Harry tinha acabado de tomar.

Remus e Sirius se entreolharam e saíram correndo atrás de Neville e Dino que estavam atrás do amigo. Alguns comensais vinham atrás deles, mas foram parados por Aberforth, que percebeu que os homens estavam atrás de algo.

Quando Sirius e Remus cruzaram o primeiro corredor ouviram o barulho das varinhas lutando e os feitiços sendo conjurados. Eles atacaram de costas para os comensais e foi o movimento mais fácil que eles já fizeram na vida. O que era de até se estranhar

- Vamos acabar logo com este objeto – Sirius estava indo em direção a Harry – Nos deem cobertura.

Neville, Dino e Remus ficaram de prontidão para que ninguém parasse o que eles iriam fazer. Sirius olhou para Harry procurando alguma coisa em seus bolsos e o encarou com a varinha na mão.

- Nós não temos muito tempo Harry – Sirius comentou com certa ironia

- Sem isso – Harry falou pegando uma bolsa de veludo na mão – Nada será destruída.

Sirius observou Harry colocar o último cristal no diadema. Era bem o da ponta de cima que estava faltando. Ele colocou e se afastou alguns passos do objeto que estava no chão. Três comensais chegaram e Harry não teve tempo de pensar ou avisar Sirius das coisas que poderiam acontecer. Ele gravou o dente no objeto e uma força o fez saltar por pelo menos dez metros. Os comensais se assustaram e o que fez Remus, Neville e Dino levarem vantagem, mas quando olharam para traz perceberam que uma grande serpente de fogo tinha se formado. De repente os cinco homens estavam encurralados por uma gigantesca maldição.

- Correr é o mais aconselhável – Foi à única coisa que Dino conseguiu falar entre os homens e foi exatamente o que eles fizeram, embora Harry estivesse sentindo seu corpo totalmente debilitado e sofrendo as mesmas consequências que o corpo de Voldemort.

As chamas eram intensas e muito agressivas para as paredes e estrutura dos corredores, mesmo com eles correndo por onde a grande serpente passava acabava destruindo parte das paredes e estrutura das pilastras deixando muitos pedaços de concreto cair, destruindo parte do castelo. Sirius ajudava Harry e se quer os dois olhavam para traz. Dino fazia a mesma coisa, mas Neville e Remus que estavam mais atrás do grupo olhavam para a serpente e pensavam no que poderiam fazer, até que Remus parou e a encarou.

- Aqua Eructo – Remus gritou criando uma barreira de água.

- Aqua Eructo – Neville repetiu o mesmo feitiço para fortalecê-lo.

A barreira era forte, mas a serpente tinha a intenção de continuar os perseguindo, então se debatia contra a própria barreira, com uma força que nenhum dos presentes ali imaginaria que tinha uma magia negra, mas com Sirius e Harry intensificando o feitiço houve uma explosão. Tanto da barreira quanto da serpente que fez todos ficarem encharcados e parte do teto do corredor ceder em cima deles. Uma grande poeira subiu, enquanto eles tentavam se proteger uns aos outros e observar se era um novo ataque ou apenas consequência da explosão de magia, um grito foi ouvido. Um grito que parecia quase um latido de cachorro.

- Sirius – Neville foi o primeiro a perceber que um dos blocos de concreto tinha acertado Sirius e prendido sua perna e parte do seu corpo. Neville estava machucado, tinha sido acertado algumas vezes pelas pedras que caíram assim como Dino que estava desacordado e Remus e Harry que sangravam em pequenos cortes pelo corpo.

- Por que sempre tem que cair em cima de mim? – Sirius lamentou fazendo uma careta de dor

- Precisamos te tirar dai – Remus falou fazendo um feitiço removendo o concreto.

- Estamos todos fudidos – Sirius riu fingindo que estava bem, mas seu rosto e suas expressões, assim como o seu corpo já diziam ao contrario – Mas ainda temos um Peter para caçar.

Sirius desfaleceu no colo de Harry e de Neville. Remus arregalou os olhos de susto. Não sabia o que fazer.

- Remus e agora? – Harry falou tremulo

- E agora que você precisa salvar um mundo – Remus falou se aproximando do corpo do Sirius – Deixe que eu e o Neville déssemos conta dele. Levaremos para uma das saídas.

- Elas já devem estar interceptadas. Eles vão alcançar vocês antes disso – Harry até olhou para traz para saber se não havia nenhum comensal – É melhor irmos todos. E ainda tem Dino.

Os três olharam para o garoto que estava acordando da sua pancada naquele exato momento

- Ainda há uma multidão de pessoas precisando de novos soldados naquele pátio Harry. Precisamos estabelecer prioridades, por favor, vá – Remus insistiu, mas com um jeito mais severo do que educado.

- Ele é a minha prioridade. É a única família que eu tenho. Preciso que ele esteja em segurança – Harry se lembrou de que tinha outra prioridade também e que precisava agilizar aquilo o mais rápido possível – Vamos indo para algum lugar mais afastado e improvável.

Remus não tinha o que dizer para Harry depois da suplica que ele tivesse acabado de fazer. Apenas começou a caminhar com o amigo no colo. Neville olhou para a situação e ajudou Dimas a se levantar.

- Fique mais a frente deles e eu ficamos por aqui, atrás. – Neville falou – Vamos levar ele para a biblioteca, o lugar mais improvável do mundo para se fizer um ataque.

- Você está bem, pelo menos? – Remus perguntou ao ver a expressão de Harry. O menino não respondeu, apenas confirmou com a cabeça o que teoricamente Remus duvidava que estivesse acontecendo. Ele não estava bem. Para Harry havia um pequeno pedaço de felicidade, se ele não estivesse bem, Voldemort naquele momento também não estava.

Harry estava certo. Voldemort estava com suas costas apoiadas na parede suando frio tentando se concentrar em não se sentir mais fraco ou com mais dores no seu corpo. Aos poucos ele percebia que a cada horcruxe morta, parte do seu corpo também se ia. Sua força vital ficava mais fraca. E tudo isso era culpa de Severo Snape.

Graças a ele, Voldemort mudou o foco da sua luta, em prol de um ego e uma briga pessoal, resolveu esquecer seus objetivos. Tom Riddle tinha cometido um grande erro que quem pagaria por isso seria o verdadeiro culpado. O ódio, o poder e o gosto da vingança fizeram Voldemort se reerguer e dar de cara com quem ele gostaria de ver.

Severo não estava com medo. Estava ali em prol de uma luta que tinha começado há muitos anos, que tinha feito Lily e Natalie morrer, Kate viver sem um pai e ele sem uma vida, sem felicidade, ele iria também se vingar. Seus olhos estreitaram com os de Voldemort. A postura ereta de Voldemort costumava assustar os pensamentos mais profundos de Severo, mas naquele momento Severo tinha a missão de engana-lo pela última vez.

- É muito corajoso. Sempre admirei isso em você – Voldemort falou – Só um grande corajoso faria o que você fez Severo, mas a coragem ela tira o mérito da inteligência. Você nunca foi mais poderoso que eu e nunca será. Qual era o plano? Ser um lorde? Um fracassado se tornar um lorde?

- Milord – Severo começou

- Como ousa – Voldemort gritou o interrompendo e fazendo um movimento com a varinha o derrubando no chão – Como ousa usar essa palavra para se referir a mim Severo?

Voldemort mostrará que não era um bruxo talentoso, mas um ser humano como os trouxas quando chutou o estomago de Severo.

- Um traidor que ainda acredita que pode me chamar de milord? Isso é medo? É medo de morrer Severo? Ou é medo que eu descubra que a sua filha está viva e que sim ela é sua filha? – Voldemort falava baixo, quase sussurrando se abaixando para pegar Severo pela capa – Quantas vezes você quis me enganar e enganou não é mesmo Severo.

Voldemort o encostou-se à parede, deu alguns passos para traz e o começou a levantar com a varinha, lentamente. O corpo de Severo tentava reagir apenas para que Voldemort achasse que ele estava querendo fugir da situação, mas ele sabia que quanto menos reagisse mais espaço daria para o monologo de egocentrismo de Voldemort.

- Você quis roubar a minha mulher e você roubou – Voldemort falava ainda o levantando e agora dando um sorriso diabólico para Severo – Você quis tirar o meu direito de ter um herdeiro e você tirou. Você quis ser um espião de Dumbledore e você foi. Você quis me enganar sobre Kate e me enganou. Agora você quer tirar o meu legado como lorde? Não acha que está se supervalorizando, querido amigo?

Severo sentiu algo fechar lentamente sua garganta. Ele estava sentindo o ar lentamente cada vez mais difícil de chegar ao seu pulmão. Voldemort estava sorrindo com as expressões de Severo ao descobrir que estava sendo enforcado aos poucos pela magia de Voldemort.

- Olha, meu querido amigo, você está morrendo sem ao menos eu precisar da varinha das varinhas, aquele artefato que você me garantiu que era de Dumbledore – Voldemort disse – E você achou mesmo que seria algo como eu? Alguém melhor que eu?

Voldemort se virou bruscamente para traz. Tinha ouvido algum tipo de barulho, ou pelo menos sua mente em alerta tinha ouvido. Ele se virou para Severo e novamente para traz. Severo ainda estava envolvido com a enrolação, mas sabia que não tinha sido algo da cabeça de Voldemort. Ele sorriu maliciosamente e apontou a varinha para o chão. Nagini de repente aparatou ao lado dele.

- Só pode e sempre irá existir um único lorde - Voldemort falou o soltando no chão e tirando o enfeitiço de enforcamento - Severo, ninguém conseguirá ser tão extraordinário quanto eu. Pois as pessoas têm ligamentos muito podres dentro delas. Elas não têm foco, objetivo, ambição, você foi um jovem que só nos buscou por medo de não ser nada na vida. Enquanto eu fiz o meu caminho de glorias.

Severo estava preocupado. Parecia que algo estava errado naquele ambiente e realmente estava. Atrás da parede onde ele estava havia duas pessoas – Sophia e Victor - tentando segurar Kate que queria acabar com aquela situação enquanto Hermione pensava ao mesmo tempo rezava para que acontecesse um milagre ou até mesmo que Severo fizesse alguma coisa.

- Pelo visto essa varinha – Voldemort continuou pegando a varinha do chão. Severo ao ser levantado tinha a soltado – É a verdadeira. Fez um feito bastante interessante em reconstruir a barreira com um simples feitiço, mas senti que você estava fraco.

- Você também está para usar ela – Foi a primeira vez que Severo disse alguma coisa – Sabe muito bem que ela não vai funcionar com você.

- Sim, eu preciso te matar antes. Só assim um poder passa para a outra pessoa – Voldemort falou – Acha mesmo que é o único esperto deste ambiente, Severo? Você se acha esperto neste momento? Em seu leito de morte?

- Você não conseguirá acabar com o meu histórico, apenas com o meu corpo – Severo falou balançando a cabeça com certa negação – Infelizmente é o preço que se paga por confiar tanto em um bastardo como eu. Não é mesmo? Um fraco, sim claro. Um fraco.

- Como ousa dirigir tais palavras para mim? Não está com medo? Devo lhe lembrar de que você tem muitas coisas a perder. Sua querida filha que aprendeu a ser como o pai e a mãe, também irá te acompanhar nessa longa viagem e faço questão de levar a namoradinha junto.

Os olhos de Severo se estreitaram.

- O Potter também irá lhe acompanhar. E veja tudo que você fez será em vão. Pois continuarei sendo o lorde destes bruxos, continuarei tendo o poder que você nunca conseguiu e estarei vivo para recordar o quanto é doce à vingança e o quanto estupido você e sua mulherzinha foram – Voldemort fez um movimento como um rasgo no ar com a varinha e Severo gemeu de dor – Como uma forma de retribuir antes de mata-las eu irei fazê-las gemerem meu nome.

E depois daquela frase, Severo resistiu ao seu ferimento e esqueceu-se de toda sua concentração em não afetar Voldemort e o enrola-lo. Ele olhou para os olhos humanos de Voldemort, aquele corpo que ele teria lhe dado há meses atrás. E fez a mesma coisa que uma vez Kate fez com ele. Cuspiu. Era a única coisa que ele poderia fazer a mais imatura, juvenil, mas ali estava uma humilhação em forma de cuspe. Aquilo era por ele, por Lily, por Natalie, por Kate, por Hermione, por Harry, por todos aqueles que sofreram consequências por conta daquele maldito homem.

- Eu vou lá – Kate sussurrou se debatendo ainda nos braços de Victor que a agarrava por traz, enquanto Sophia segurava os seus braços.

Hermione fez um sinal de silencio para Kate. Seus rosto tinham marcas das lagrimas caindo. Ela sabia o que estava prestes a acontecer e ela não podia fazer nada. Eles as matariam com muita facilidade, Kate olhou para ela chorando e acabou deixando as lagrima caírem. Sophia apenas tentou não olhar enquanto Victor não sabia o que fazer além de segura-la.

Voldemort olhou para Severo e sorriu. O homem se levantou deixando Severo sozinho no chão, ele pegou um lenço em seu bolso e limpou o cuspe. A cobra estava ao lado de Voldemort.

- Eu cuspirei nelas também – Voldemort falou – Nagini, faça o resto.

Hermione e Kate arregalaram os olhos, mas logo os fecharam tentando não querer escutar o que estava para acontecer, mas foi em vão. Parecia que a cobra rastejava em câmera lenta, para que elas pudessem imaginar cada rosto, a expressão de Severo e de Voldemort. Severo sentiu medo, sim sentiu muito medo, mas acabou fechando os olhos e se entregando. Voldemort observou sentindo algo diferente. Ele estava aceitando tudo de forma muito sossegada.

A cobra se aproximou e deu o primeiro bote. Sophia deixou de segurar Kate para segurar Hermione que acabou caindo no chão em lagrimas, o silencio e o medo de serem descobertos fazia aquela cena ser a mais chocante que eles presenciaram. Kate se virou e se agarrou a Victor. As emoções estavam sendo dividas por apenas uma parede de diferença.

Hermione se comprimiu toda na parede, se encolhendo, escondendo o seu rosto nas suas pernas e em suas mãos que as abraçavam. Enquanto Sophia tentava lhe dar algum tipo de conforto, o segundo bote foi dado. Sophia nem percebeu, mas também estava em lagrimas.

Severo deu um leve sorriso para Voldemort. Parecia que tudo aquilo estava planejado. Voldemort arregalou os olhos dando alguns passos para traz. Era obvio que Severo desejou tudo aquilo e acabou lhe armando outra coisa.

Naquele instante Voldemort pegou a varinha de Severo e apontou para ele, Severo não estava totalmente morto, mas Voldemort cedeu se lembrou de que enquanto estava ali Harry Potter estava no castelo. Ele sempre foi o centro das suas atenções nessa segunda parte da guerra, e teria que voltar a ser.

- Deixarei você refletir no seu leito de morte – Voldemort falou desaparecendo com a serpente

Kate se afastou de Victor e o empurrou quase para longe, mas Sophia a segurou e apenas gesticulou algumas palavras.

- Pode ser uma armadilha

- Que se foda a armadilha – Não foi Kate quem respondeu e sim Hermione que saiu da parede e deu a volta até entrar na entrada da baia do cais de Hogwarts.

Ali, encostado na parede, cheio de sangue estava Severo Snape respirando profundamente e de olhos perdidos observando a água.

- Sev – Hermione gritou indo em direção a ele. Kate estava logo atrás junto com Sophia e Victor. Enquanto Hermione se ajoelhava ao seu lado. Os três ficaram parados observando o homem e a menina ao lado dele. Severo olhou para Hermione tentando negar alguma coisa com a cabeça

- Você não pode – A voz dele estava fraca e rouca, o que fez Kate acordar no seu estado de choque. Severo suava e ao mesmo tempo saltava lagrimas pelo canto dos olhos olhando para Hermione que só chorava passando a mão na cabeça dele.

- Você não pode ir – Hermione sussurrou apoiando sua cabeça no ombro dele

- Precisamos fazer alguma coisa Hermione – Kate gritou acordando Hermione também do seu estado de choque – Tem algum jeito de pelo menos fechar este corte e dar alguma coisa para o veneno.

- Não há nada que tire o veneno da serpente – Hermione falou praticamente se culpando por aquilo e encostando sua cabeça em Severo de chorando

Kate caiu de joelhos perto do corpo do pai.

- Não Hermione tem alguma coisa para fazer pare de chorar pelo amor de deus. – Kate pegou o rosto do pai e olhou para os olhos dele que estavam quase fechando. Fechando. Cansado

- Ai que merda – Victor falou passando a mão no rosto e pegando Sophia e colocou alinhada ao seu peito para ela não ver aquilo – Kate é melhor você se despedir dele. Vocês duas.

Severo tentava falar alguma coisa para Kate, mas ela não conseguia entender e com aquelas palavras de Victor e o choro insaciável de Hermione que ela não ia entender. As lagrimas também começaram a cair dos olhos dela.

- Levem elas – Severo falou em meio a um suspiro e conseguiu levar a mão no rosto

Hermione arqueou a cabeça. Kate não sabia o que fazer. Olhava para as lagrimas e não entendia o que estava acontecendo e o que ele queria com aquilo.

- Encontre Harry, eu não vou ficar bravo – Severo falou tentando sorrir, mas era nítido que a dor e que o veneno estava agindo muito mais rápido do que os três ali previam.

Sophia pegou a bolsa de Hermione ela não iria fazer nada assim como Kate então a menina que quase não sabia de magia e que tinha entrado naquela guerra por causa da amiga estava tentando ajudar. Procurando um vidro saindo daquela bolsa. Ela sabia que Hermione guardava tudo naquela bolsa e encontrou um vidro. Ela entrou no meio dos três e não deixou de não chorar, mas não queria ver aquela cena. A respiração de Severo estava cada vez mais diminuindo enquanto Hermione chorava e Kate tentava entender o que estava acontecendo, entrando novamente em estado de choque, como aconteceu quando sua mãe morreu.

- Que porra é essa? – Victor soltou quebrando toda a tensão que estava em volta do corpo quase morto de Severo – Este animal vai atacar vocês.

- Uma fênix – Kate falou olhando para o animal e depois para Hermione – Nem ouse ataca-la. É o pássaro de Dumbledore.

Hermione levantou a cabeça novamente e olhou para o pássaro que não estava voando apenas observava as três meninas em volta do corpo. Kate se levantou rapidamente e puxou Sophia com ela.

- Ela tem poder de cura – Kate sussurrou sem poder acreditar no que estava acontecendo ao ver que a fênix estava se aproximando do corpo quase sem vida de Severo.

Hermione estava ao lado de Severo quase petrificada com a surpresa de aquele animal aparecer. Hermione até arqueou com dificuldade o pescoço de Severo que estava sangrando com o corte, mas a ave se aproximou dos ferimentos feitos pela cobra. Ela abaixou sua cabeça e pequenas gotas brilhantes começaram a cair no ferimento. Severo começou a se contorcer quando as lagrimas entraram em contato com ele. Victor logo correu para segurar o homem de um lado e Hermione de outro.

A ave foi para a segunda ferida e Severo ao sentir as lagrimas começou a urrar de dor e quase dar saltos tentando fugir das lagrimas e da dor. Kate estava de olhos arregalados observando tudo enquanto Sophia estava de boca aberta. Hermione tentava segura-lo de um lado enquanto Victor o segurava do outro.

- Aguente firme – Hermione falava ainda chorando – Por favor

A ave subiu em cima do corpo de Severo para chegar próximo do corte no pescoço. Severo já não estava muito consciente, pois olhava fixamente para Victor, quase pedindo para que aquela dor acabasse. O homem se debatia ferozmente com o contato com as lagrimas novamente, mas a ave nenhum momento desistiu. De repente ela voou para longe do corpo de Severo e ele suspirou profundamente. Hermione e Victor se olharam e o menino tentou sorrir para ela e depois olhou para Kate e Sophia

- Eu ajudei a salvar este bastardo – Victor falou incrédulo e ao mesmo tempo sorridente

- Obrigada – Hermione tentava sorrir, mas não conseguia e depois olhou para Severo.

- As lagrimas curam, não é? Dumbledore me falou da ave – Kate falou esperando um sorriso e Hermione sair pulando pelo local, mas ela continuou olhando para Severo.

- Sim, elas curam, mas mesmo assim ele perdeu muito sangue e isso a ave não faz. Precisamos tirar ele daqui de qualquer jeito – Hermione voltou a olhar para a ave – Fênix salve as pessoas que precisam nesta guerra, por favor.

- Ele disse para a gente salvar o Harry – Sophia se lembrou de levantando o vidro

- Onde está Voldemort? –Kate perguntou

Naquele mesmo momento um grande eco se espalhou pelo castelo e a voz de Voldemort podia ser ouvida como se fosse um grande alto falante em todos os ambientes do castelo.

_Muito sangue bruxo foi derramado. Agora você está sozinho Harry Potter e apenas você pode decidir o que acontecerá daqui para frente. Eu retirarei meus amigos do seu castelo, mas lhe dou o prazo de quarenta minutos para se entregar. Caso contrario, eu não pouparei uma vida dentro deste castelo quanto mais nos arredores. Cada alma que eu ver pela frente será uma morte, graças a sua relutância em enfrentar o seu destino. Aguardo-lhe na floresta. _

Não se ouvia mais nada. Além de um silêncio, aquele silêncio estranho e pesado onde às pessoas se observavam. Os quatro ali criaram uma zona de tensão. Severo era apenas um detalhe

- Muito sangue bruxo foi derramado – Kate repetiu a primeira frase do grande eco mordendo o lábio inferior e fechando os olhos querendo nem imaginar se conhecia alguém daquela lista

- Mas Harry não – Sophia lembrou – Precisamos entregar isso a ele. Se não vocês ouviram o que irá acontecer e veja bem. Isso daqui pode ter alguma coisa importante.

- Lagrimas do meu pai não são lagrimas de uma fênix – Kate falou olhando para Hermione que estava concentrada em observar Severo – Hermione, o que faremos? Ele disse redondezas também

- Essas lagrimas devem ser jogadas na penseira Kate, Nela contem algumas lembranças de Severo que pode ajudar Harry neste momento – Hermione falou fugindo dos olhos da menina, pois sabia o que estava acontecendo. Tinha chegado a hora de Harry – Vá entregar para ele.

- Por que eu Hermione? – Kate se abaixou para ficar próximo dos dois – O que tem aqui?

- Ele precisa ir encontrar Voldemort. Um dia este dia chegaria – Hermione falou

- Sophia pegue o mapa e vá – Kate falou – Eu vou te ajudar a tira-lo daqui.

- Não. Ele ficará bem. Fênix fez o mais difícil – Hermione falou olhando para Kate – Você precisa falar com Harry, ele vai precisar de você neste momento.

- Meu pai precisa de mim – Kate falou choramingando

- Ele está comigo. Sabe que não deixarei nada acontecer.

- Eu fico com ela – Victor falou – Cuidarei do seu pai por você. Vai atrás do Harry.

- Vamos – Sophia pegou na mão de Kate – Ele também precisa de você. Seu pai já está muito bem acompanhando, ele ficará muito bem. Como ele disse você precisa salvar o Harry.

Kate deu um beijo na testa de Severo e sorriu passando a mão no rosto de Hermione.

- Você vai ser a madrasta amiga mais linda do mundo, ouviu? –Kate sorriu para ela – Eu vou ficar com mapa para encontrar vocês. Se cuidem.

Kate pegou Sophia pelo braço e saiu correndo deixando Hermione e Victor um do lado do outro observando Snape.

- Então, o que vamos fazer? – Victor perguntou para ela – Temos um barco por aqui.

- Não podemos sair do castelo até isso acabar – Hermione raciocinou – Ele está vigiando cada passo fora deste castelo. Ouviu o que ele disse? Arredores.

- Então temos uma meia hora para encontrar um lugar para ele.

- E precisamos encontrar a enfermeira de Hogwarts. Ele realmente está muito fraco.

- Aqui tem uma biblioteca? Ninguém ataca estes lugares – Victor franziu a testa – Vocês bruxos sabem o que é um livro né? E uma biblioteca?

Hermione não deixou de rir.

- Claro que sabemos. E eu sou tão trouxa quanto você. – Hermione se levantou – É melhor nós não jogarmos nenhum feitiço nele. Vamos levar ele no braço mesmo.

- Tudo bem – Victor pegou parte do corpo de Severo do chão e apoiou em seu corpo. Hermione fez o mesmo, mas Victor tentou puxar o máximo de peso para ele – Hermione, ele é pesado. É melhor você tomar cuidado para não se machucar.

- Eu estou bem – Hermione suspirou, embora Severo estivesse vivo por causa da fênix, o destino não seria tão bondoso com Harry, ele teria que morrer para que todos sobrevivessem. Ainda seria uma noite difícil

* * *

><p>Tentei atualizar super rápido. Viu só, eu não matei o Severo para a ALEGRIA DOS SEGUIDORES DESTA FANFIC!<p>

Estou seguindo mais ou menos o cronograma do filme e não o do livro, porém eu acho que é suspeito o que vai acontecer. Ou não. Eu não gosto de finais felizes e como eu me programei para fazer a segunda parte, não esperem algo à la Disney. :( Só faltam mais três capítulos. Chocante, não? Muitas reviews que eu trago um capítulo antes do Natal e com um grande desdobramento da fanfic - afinal Kate ainda está ferida. Acho que vocês vão me matar, mas eu sou uma pessoa forte. :)

**Quero reviews verdadeiras ehem. Se gostaram ou não dessa coisa estranha que eu criei hahaha. **


	68. Batalha Parte 3

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS**

**Capítulo 68**: Batalha Parte 3

* * *

><p>Sophia corria pelo corredor com Kate atrás observando o mapa que ela se quer tinha noção se estava utilizando normalmente ou certo. O importante é que ela via um acumulo de pessoas em um lugar. No mesmo salão que os alunos tinham sido reunidos no começo daquela noite, mais pessoas estavam se aproximando no local e entre os nomes estava ali são e salvo e andando Harry Potter.<p>

- Kate, encontrou o menino? – Sophia parou na frente dela. Kate olhou para ela e apenas acenou a cabeça apontando um caminho. Sophia esperou Kate passar por ela e a parou – Por que você está suando deste jeito?

Sophia passou a mão no rosto de Kate e franziu a testa lembrando que a amiga ainda estava ferida, coisa que não tinha lembrado quando a viu. Kate apenas colocou a mão no ombro dela.

- Só estou nervosa – Kate falou – Não comece a falar se eu estou bem ou não, porque você saberá a resposta e isso atrapalha nossos planos e eu não vou parar com eles. Harry precisa muito mais de nós do que qualquer inversão sua na minha saúde.

- Você é louca Kate – Sophia reclamou indo atrás dela. Agora a menina dava passos largos – Você não pode fazer isso com você mesma. Isso pode te matar, você sabe o que você tem ai dentro? Algo morto e isso pode te matar também. Você sabe disso.

- Obrigada por me lembrar dessas coisas – Kate continuou a andar. Sophia falando daquele jeito não estava ajudando

- Como tudo isso aconteceu?

- Eu também me pergunto isso Sophia - Kate se sentia fraca, por isso não conseguia ler mentes. Seu corpo já refletia aquilo, ela estava suando e com começo de dores na barriga e começava a se perguntar o que ela tinha feito consigo mesmo quando resolveu terminar seu aborto sozinha.

Harry apenas ouvia Neville, Dimas e Remus falando grandes ideias do que ele deveria fazer ou do que a Ordem deveria fazer para que ele não fosse. Remus continuava defendendo que era possível enfrentar os comensais ou fugir dali, enquanto Neville achava mais fácil todos irem para a floresta proibida, Dimas concordava com Neville enquanto Harry apenas andava e silencio, algumas vezes observando Sirius ainda desacordado.

As vozes e ideias se calaram quando eles perceberam que todos tiveram a mesma ideia que eles de irem até o salão para unir os feridos para alguém ajudar e que havia muito mais feridos do que eles imaginariam. Harry não conseguiu entrar no salão. Todos de certa forma olharam para ele e depois desviaram o olhar, sabia que eles estavam esperando que Harry fosse e acabasse o sofrimento, mesmo que fosse um humano ali, ele era a salvação.

Harry percebeu que Aberforth e Kim vieram até Remus para ajudar Sirius. Neville saiu correndo para ver Luna que estava em uma das esteiras colocadas no chão. Dimas foi até onde parte da Armada estava. Harry de longe podia ver alguns corpos, Lila estava entre eles. Colin, o menino que tirava fotos estava ali, sem vida também. Os amigos de Draco Malfoy estavam ali, Cho chorava em cima de dois amigos. O pessoal da Grifinoria fazia luto por diversas pessoas jogadas ali no chão. Angelina que já tinha se formado, estava entre os mortos.

Os piores gritos vinham de um canto. Ali estava Artur Weasley gritando em desespero ao lado da mulher. Harry engoliu o seco ao ver toda a família em volta e realmente não quis saber o que estava acontecendo. Depois da morte do Ron, o simpático e bondoso senhor Weasley tinha se tornado um homem rancoroso e extremante bruto com Molly, ali ele estava se culpando, embora Harry não quisesse saber exatamente o que estava acontecendo. Ele deu uma olhada no local e resolveu não adentrar. A única que viu seus passos para traz fora sua professora Minerva que estava intacta apenas o observando.

Estranhamente ela fez um sinal cedendo com a cabeça e Harry logo imaginou que aquilo era um sinal de que estava fazendo a coisa certa, mas na verdade não estava. Pois Harry percebeu que nem Hermione, Kate ou Snape estavam ali. Quer-se Victor e Sophia. O que o preocupava. Na verdade, ele não queria pensar no que estava acontecendo, a ausência deles ali era uma resposta às perguntas de Harry e que ele não queria acreditar.

- Venha – Uma mão o pegou e o puxou. O contato com a professora se cortou quando ele finalmente saiu do salão. Quando olhou para o lado era Gina – O que você pretende fazer?

- Gina – Harry tomou um susto – O que está fazendo aqui? Deveria estar com a sua mãe

- Não quero ouvir o discurso de culpa do meu pai – Gina falou suspirando – Mamãe ficará bem, ele que não está nenhum pouco equilibrado. Sabia que isso ia acontecer, ele nunca foi duro, nunca vai ser não sei por que ele inventou isso depois da morte do Ron.

- Por que perder um filho deve ser algo muito complicado – Harry falou – E você deveria ficar com a sua família, eles precisam de você. Na ausência da sua mãe é você a mulher da família

- E você? Já pensou em como vai sair daqui ou fazer com que Voldemort não nos mate? – Gina falou – Eu não senti muita confiança naquela frase. Eles estavam teoricamente ganhando, não sei por que saíram do terreno.

- Não compensa derramar sangue bruxo para ele –Harry falou olhando para os lados pensando em que iria fazer – Muita gente se feriu?

- Sim – Gina falou com tristeza – Mas todos sabiam o que esperava. Muita gente morreu Harry, deve ter muitos corpos espalhados por Hogwarts, mas não é isso que importa. Você conseguiu acabar com alguma horcruxe?

- A diadema sim – Harry falou começando a martelar seus pensamentos. Possivelmente ele era a horcruxe desconhecida

- Então, me diga como irá se entregar nesta situação? – Gina falava em tom desespero. Eram muitas perguntas para um garoto que estava na dúvida se deveria morrer ou não, mas de qualquer jeito deveria se entregar – Harry fale comigo.

- Gina, eu sinto muito – Harry foi sincero até demais com ela – Não há nada que você possa fazer para mim ou que possa me ajudar. Volte a ficar com a sua família.

Harry iria se virar, porém Gina o puxou. Naquele momento Sophia e Kate quase estavam virando o corredor, mas Kate que estava mais atrás e viu os dois juntos mais a frente puxou a menina e as duas se esconderam atrás de uma das pilastras.

- O que foi? – Sophia estranhou a atitude dela

- Espere – Kate falou fazendo um sinal para que a garota ficasse calada

Harry não tinha noção do que Gina queria e de como dispensar a garota de forma educada e gentil, afinal ela estava preocupada com ele mesmo com a mãe em um estado critico.

- Eu vou ficar com você – Gina falou decididamente – Não adianta me dispensar que eu realmente sei o que eu estou fazendo e sei que você precisa de ajuda.

- Gina, você pode me ajudar ficando aqui – Harry desconversou.

Sophia olhava mais do que Kate, que apenas acompanhava a conversa ouvindo as duas vozes.

- Não, você não está entendendo. Eu não vou te deixar sozinho. Você terminou comigo por causa disso, eu passei estes meses todos perto de você, o mais próximo que eu podia e que você deixava e agora eu não vou me afastar – Gina falou irritada com o menino.

- Você sempre será uma pessoa especial Gina – Harry sorriu para ela se aproximando ainda mais da garota – Mas veja bem, essa missão sempre foi minha e neste momento seria algo em vão você ir até lá comigo.

- Harry, por favor – Gina choramingou. Ela estava um furacão de emoções. A menina se agarrou ao garoto que não recusou o grande abraço, mas que logo se afastou.

Neste momento de silêncio Kate fez a mesma coisa que Sophia em observar os dois que já não conversavam mais. Agora eles apenas se olhavam muito próximos como se conversassem pelos olhos e finalmente aconteceu o que nenhuma das duas imaginava que aconteceria, os dois se beijaram. Sophia arregalou os olhos enquanto Kate ficou indiferente, apenas voltou a se esconder na pilastra.

Harry aceitou o beijo dado por Gina por um misto de agradecimento, gentileza e insegurança. Estava com medo, assim como estava se despedindo de uma pessoa que sempre esteve ao seu lado. Gina precisava mais daquilo do que ele, ela tinha visto um grande amor aos poucos se afastar dela, mas em um grande momento da vida dele, quem estava lá era ela e apenas ela.

Harry pensou que sim, aquilo era um fato, independente do que sentia por Kate, quem estava ali desejando algo de bom para Harry e se desesperando era Gina e não Kate. Kate poderia estar morta em algum canto do castelo e ele pensando aquilo. Harry logo se afastou. Pensando na besteira que tinha feito, e na ilusão que tinha criado na cabeça de Gina com aquele beijo e na sua própria mente.

Sophia olhou para a expressão de Kate, que agora tinha os olhos perdidos e indiferentes com o que tinha acabado de acontecer. Kate estava se sentindo fraca e impotente por conta de sua hemorragia, mas aquele beijo lhe deu o banho de água fria que precisava: Não havia Harry e Kate. Havia apenas uma ilusão de duas pessoas carentes. Ela realmente estava certa. Sophia ia dizer alguma coisa, mas Kate virou para ela e sorriu fingindo não estar magoada quanto mais com uma dor que cada vez dominava ainda mais o seu corpo.

- Me faça um favor, vá entregar isso para ele e eu te espero aqui.

- Kate, só foi um beijo.

- Não quero estragar o momento dos dois, eu realmente prefiro que você faça isso – Kate silabou para que ninguém as escutasse – Harry tem pouco tempo e Gina está pronta para ajuda-lo, voltaremos para Hermione, Victor e meu pai.

Sophia ia dizer alguma coisa, mas Kate apenas negou com a cabeça e a menina cedeu. Sophia antes de entrar no grande corredor onde os dois estavam olhou para a amiga e percebeu que ela estava muito mais frágil e abatida do que antes.

- Me espere – Sophia falou com um tom de preocupação e entrou no corredor como se nada tivesse acontecendo, como se ela estivesse passando por lá naquele momento.

Gina arregalou os olhos ao ver a menina e logo Harry se virou para saber o que fez Gina ficar com aquela expressão. Harry quase congelou quando viu Sophia se aproximar de forma séria, mas neutra, sem aparentes machucados, mas com o rosto inchado de chorar e isso lhe preocupou.

- Que bom que você está viva – Harry falou tentando sorrir – Onde estão os outros? Encontrou Kate? O que aconteceu com Severo? Fiquei boa parte do caminho atrás de vocês, mas não deu para encontrar, estava indo atrás de vocês. Diga-me o que aconteceu.

- Muitas perguntas para um menino que não tem nem vinte minutos para saber o que tem que fazer da vida – Sophia falou seriamente e deu um olhar fatal para Gina e voltou a olhar para Harry – Tenho uma encomenda para você, de Severo Snape.

- Onde ele está? – Harry falou pegando o vidrinho que ele reconheceu como pequenas lembranças envidradas – O que realmente aconteceu e Kate?

- Todos sobreviveram por enquanto, agora depende de você, embora eu não saiba o que você pode fazer com isso Harry – Sophia deu um suspiro. Não teve tempo de perguntar a ninguém o que era aquilo

- Isso são lembranças não são? – Gina perguntou

- Sim – Harry falou analisando o vidro e depois se virando para Sophia – Onde eles estão?

- Cuidando de Severo. Harry é melhor você correr.

- Eu preciso ver a Kate – Harry logo se antecipou fazendo Gina ficar totalmente inconfortável com a situação e com o desespero de Harry em saber da menina

- Ela está cuidando do pai dela – Sophia mentiu, mesmo sabendo que deveria contar a verdade, mas Kate a matéria se isso acontecesse – Harry, você precisa se preocupar com outras coisas. O tempo é curto e realmente há muitas pessoas inocentes aqui

- Venha, vamos ver o que é isso – Gina o puxou e Sophia apenas concordou com a cabeça.

- Vá com ela Harry e boa sorte – Sophia falou se virando.

Harry ainda tentou pensar em ir atrás dela, mas Gina já estava o puxando e um fato era ele precisava se preocupar com as lembranças de Severo Snape e com Voldemort, seu tempo era curto e pelo menos ele teve noticias de que eles estavam vivos e era aquilo que importava. Pelo menos ele morreria para que inocentes que foram afetados com a guerra sobrevivessem para encontrar a tão paz e justiça sonha no mundo dos bruxos.

Gina e Harry sumiram no corredor, Sophia apenas balançou a cabeça não entendendo o que realmente tinha acontecido. Ela foi até a pilastra já abrindo a boca para falar algo, mas Kate não estava lá. Sophia olhou para um lado e para o outro até mesmo para o teto e para o chão procurando à amiga, mas ela simplesmente tinha sumido. Sophia olhou para o pátio a sua frente e não tinha nada ali, além de muitas coisas destruídas e ainda alguns corpos no chão.

Sophia franziu a testa pensando onde ela estaria, mas uma voz a interrompeu.

- Onde está Harry? – Era Remus correndo atrás dela – Ele foi atrás de Voldemort?

- Não sei – Sophia falou – Ele foi fazer alguma com a menina ruiva

- Severo? Hermione? Kate? – Remus perguntou para a menina – Você está bem?

- Ele sobreviveu, um pássaro se aproximou dele e bem não me lembro de muito bem – Sophia voltou a olhar para a destruição, principalmente para os corpos no chão – Realmente isso daqui é uma guerra, não.

- Vai ficar tudo bem – Remus pousou a mão no ombro da menina – Deixei a minha mulher na casa dos seus pais. Espero que eles consigam segurar ela, quando ela acordar, se ela realmente acordar

- É verdade, você tem uma mulher grávida o que está fazendo aqui – Sophia se afastou – Meus pais nunca me conseguiram segurar em casa que dirá a sua mulher, mas até ela se locomover até aqui demorará. Hermione e Victor iriam esconder Severo, ele ainda está muito ferido, mas Kate, ela sumiu agora a pouco.

- Com Harry?

- Não. Harry já disse está com a menina ruiva – Sophia forçou para lembrar o nome – Gina. Remus, onde Kate poderia ter ido?

- Não sei, mas vou atrás dela o melhor é você ficar lá dentro com os outros.

- Não, eu vou atrás dela também.

- Você não tem experiência com magia e lembra quem colocou a sua amiga nisso fui eu. É melhor você entrar lá – Remus apontou a entrada do salão – E esperar seu namorado e Hermione trazerem Snape, com certeza eles farão isso, tudo bem?

Remus era um homem calmo, paciente e muito gentil. A voz dele em meio toda aquela guerra parecia a mais neutra e delicada. Sophia até franziu a testa observando o homem sem saber se aquilo era ingenuidade ou apenas um homem louco ignorando tudo o que estava acontecendo. Sophia olhou novamente para os corpos no pátio, mas Remus pegou seu rosto delicadamente e o virou para ele.

- Você é muito nova para ver tudo isso. E acredite eles morreram porque tinham uma causa.

Harry estava sendo puxado automaticamente pelas mãos de Gina. Parecia que naquele momento ela se lembrava de toda a conversa que teve com Harry sobre o que fazia com Dumbledore em seus encontros com o diretor. Gina foi sua amiga para depois ser por um curto espaço de tempo uma namorada. Ou pelo menos algo próximo disso. Mesmo assim era estranho viver tudo aquilo com ela sem saber onde estava Kate. Harry fechou os olhos tentando negar alguma coisa e parou no meio do caminho.

- Venha Harry

- Eu não devia ter te beijado Gina – Harry falou pausadamente – Você está criando uma ilusão por causa daquele beijo. Isso tudo não existe mais. Você está aqui querendo me ajudar e eu estou preocupado com a Kate.

- Eu sei disso – Gina falou tentando ignorar aquilo – Mas estou fazendo isso por você.

- Então faça algo por mim – Harry segurou os dois ombros da menina – Fique com a sua família. Eu tenho um imenso carinho por você, por tudo que nós vivemos e sentimos até aqui.

- Mesmo se a filha do Snape não tivesse aparecido...

- Eu sempre a deixaria em segurança – Harry a cortou - Foi por isso que eu terminei com você antes de qualquer outro passo. Eu me preocupo com a sua segurança, sempre vou me preocupar. Seu irmão já se foi. Sua mãe está em um estado complicado. Proteja a sua família como eu faria se eu tivesse a minha viva aqui.

Gina apenas concordou com a cabeça e Harry depositou um beijo na cabeça da menina e saiu andando, mas dessa vez sozinho. E assim ele encontrou na sala do diretor onde encontrou o velho quadro e Dumbledore olhando curiosamente para ele assim como os outros quadros.

Ele passou reto sabendo que teria pouco tempo. Pegou a penseira olhando para o pequeno e frágil frasco. Harry suspirou fundo e depositou aquelas que seriam as lembranças de Severo Snape e de repente o menino que sobreviveu sentiu medo de saber o que estava ali, mas foi algo muito rápido para ele repensar se deveria ver ou não.

**Memórias de Snape **

_Harry se viu em uma rua cheia de casas e de pessoas passando até ver um menino de cabelos negros escorridos e ume menina ruiva caminhando. Eles conversavam sobre o que seria deles em Hogwarts. Harry logo percebeu que era sua mãe e Severo e logo atrás deles Petúnia._

_Depois ele voou para Hogwarts, em outra memoria do professor. Quando eles estavam no corredor caminhando conversando sobre suas matérias favoritas. Dessa vez no lado havia um grupo de Sonserinos que olhavam curiosamente para os dois, assim como dois meninos da Grifinoria. Harry percebeu que era seu pai e Sirius._

_Em outra conversa agora no salão principal nas vésperas do Natal. Lily e Severo um pouco mais velhos observavam uma garota sentada sozinha lendo um livro mordendo uma maça e de repente professora Minerva chegando próxima dela. Lily e Severo conversavam sobre a veterana que era admirada por todos os professores. O nome dela era Natalie Craig_

_Em outra memoria ainda em Hogwarts Severo viu Lily beijando James Potter. E logo depois parece que Harry foi levado para muitos anos à frente, onde Severo e Lily estavam dentro de uma cozinha em uma casa, era de noite e eles estavam a luzes de velas._

_- Você precisa fugir – Severo gritou para a mãe de Harry que não andava de um lado para o outro com a mão na cabeça – Não tem como sobreviver a isso Lily._

_- Não vou deixar eles aqui – Lily quase gritou, mas estava tão tensa que sua voz saiu normal._

_Harry sentiu um frio na barriga ao ver a sua mãe falando, andando, gesticulando. Era a primeira vez que olhava para a mãe daquele jeito e seus olhos entraram em lagrimas._

_- Não estou pedindo para você deixar o seu filho. Longe disso, jamais pediria isso a você sabendo que ele se quer fica com o garoto – Snape falou nervoso._

_- Não comece a implicar com ele. Sou sua amiga mesmo sendo um comensal da morte, posso aceitar um marido e um pai não presente na minha vida, ainda mais nestes tempos de guerra, James está louco, não é por mal, ele ama a mim e ao Harry._

_- E não está aqui – Severo gritou – Voldemort pode parecer aqui matar vocês dois e nada acontecerá Lily. James ficará vivo ou até mesmo fugirá se você quer saber._

_- James não é assim_

_- Este é o James que eu conheço. Talvez não o que casou com você Lily, mas este é o que eu conheço e se você se lembra, eu o conheço muito bem – Severo fez os olhos de Lily pararem no dele. Harry se lembrou do quinto ano onde acessou as lembranças de Severo e logo entendeu o motivo do rosto dos dois_

_- Por que você está aqui? – Lily falou bufando – Natalie sabe que você está aqui?_

_- Não. Não sabe – Severo foi curto e grosso – Vim aqui porque eu estou fazendo o que eu não fiz quando eu vi a primeira vez você e o James juntos. Se eu tivesse ido atrás de você nada disso estaria acontecendo._

_- Se tivéssemos um filho ele poderia ser o escolhido de qualquer forma – Lily bufou – Talvez você também não fosse um comensal da morte e eu não estaria tão louca e insegura aqui. E isso tudo nem existisse._

_- Mas eu estaria com você – Severo falou – E com o Harry, que não se chamaria Harry é claro._

_Lily sorriu para Severo respondendo muitas perguntas na cabeça de Harry, desde o motivo porque ele e sua mãe foram um dia amigos, como Severo conseguiu se reproduzir ou até mesmo fazer Hermione se apaixonar por ele. Havia algo em Severo que não havia em muitas pessoas – lealdade._

_De repente Harry foi levado para a sala da mesma casa, mas agora o dia estava amanhecendo e Severo Snape colocava a sua capa correndo entre os degraus da escada. Lily vinha de camisola atrás dele. Harry ia abrir a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas seria em vão, pois ninguém o escutaria, eram apenas lembranças. Mas o que dava para entender é que eles tinham passado a noite juntos. Sua mãe, aquela doce mulher insegura tinha traído o seu pai._

_- Eu não sei por que eu resolvi ficar – Severo falava tremulo – Eu sinto muito Lily, nós não deveríamos ter feito isso com Potter ou com a Natalie apenas porque estamos tentando concertar as nossas vidas._

_Lily estava pálida, chorava em silencio ao observar o homem. Severo passou a mão no cabelo dela e depois no rosto._

_- De qualquer forma eu vou protegê-lo custe o que custar. Eu não quero que você se arrependa do que você fez ou que se culpe. Fui eu quem vim até aqui._

_- Foi James que me abandonou – Lily falou tristemente – Não é culpa nossa, apenas do destino, James não foi traído aqui, quem mesmo se traiu foi você que veio aqui por culpa sendo que tem uma linda mulher que quer fugir com você. Severo, você a ama. Você sabe disso. E você está com tanto medo quanto eu._

_- Eu sinto muito – Severo a abraçou e os dois ficaram ali por muitos minutos._

_Harry não percebeu o tempo passar. Ele observou o rosto da mãe, a expressão de Severo, o ambiente e de repente um choro quebrando a situação. Severo sorriu antes mesmo de olhar para Lily e depois se afastou. Ela tinha lagrimas nos olhos._

_- Eu sei que você cuidará dele se eu não tiver aqui – Lily falou –_

_- Eu sempre cuidarei de você Evans – Severo falou se virando_

_Depois desta memoria longa, Harry passou por flashes estranhos. Ainda viu Severo chorando com Lily nos braços, brigando com uma mulher que supostamente era Natalie, visitas ao cemitério, pode ver também Severo observando uma menina com a mãe no parque e logo embarcou para suas próprias memorias. Boa parte dos olhares trocados entre o menino que sobreviveu e o professor de poções até se sentir tonto e voltar para a sala de Dumbledore, mas ainda dentro das memorias de Snape._

_- Não dá mais para viver de joguinhos Alvo – Severo falou – Você fica dando essas aulinhas de quinta categoria para o menino sem se quer ensinar alguma coisa verdadeiramente importante para o garoto._

_- Quando deixei você ensinar no último ano, o senhor não se comportou bem, logo não tem motivos para duvidar da minha didática. O garoto precisa compreender o seu destino._

_- Compreensão não salva ninguém de uma maldição ou se quer da morte Alvo._

_- Realmente eu não sei como você consegue se importar mais com o garoto do que com a sua própria filha – Alvo olhava entre os óculos para Severo – Tudo bem que o tratamento que você julga ser o melhor para eles é o mesmo. Harry só convive com você, mas não o conhece nenhum pouco. Uma pena, ele teria alguma ligação com a mãe dele por você._

_- Severo sem dramas sentimentais - Severo o cortou – O seu tempo está se esgotando o do menino também e vocês estão brincando de pega com o Horácio._

_- Harry precisa estar preparado para saber qual é o seu verdadeiro destino Severo – Dumbledore se tornou sério de repente e se levantou da cadeira – Imagino que com a astucia que você tem e com algumas dicas do destino você possa imaginar o que o futuro guarda para o menino._

_Houve um silêncio_

_- Harry fala com cobras, sente o que Voldemort sente, tem diversas alterações de humor – Dumbledore se se encostou à mesa e olhando ainda mais para Severo - Harry é uma horcruxe e precisará morrer para que Voldemort quem saiba um dia também morra._

_Severo não fez nenhum movimento, ele era uma pessoa formidável em esconder seus sentimentos, ainda mais naquela posição. Harry se mostrava muito mais um filho de um Potter do que de sua Lilian._

_- É essencial que Harry esteja preparado para enfrentar essa realidade e que quem tire sua vida seja o próprio Voldemort - Dumbledore completou – Eu não estarei aqui quando este momento chegar._

_- Quem estará? – Severo perguntou com medo de saber a resposta_

_- A pessoa mais leal a Harry Potter que eu já conheci – Dumbledore deu um sorriso maroto para Severo e de repente Harry se sentiu sugado por um ar e caiu no chão novamente na sala de Dumbledore._

Harry sabia que aquilo iria acontecer, parecia que ele sempre soube, mas nunca quis acreditar ou entender que realmente aquele era o seu fim. A respiração do garoto estava pesada, assim como seus pensamentos, mas não por aquele fato, mas pelo o que viu entre sua mãe e Severo e pelo o que realmente aquele homem fez por ele e pela sua mãe, coisa que Harry já tinha dúvidas que o seu próprio pai o tinha feito. Talvez agora ele entendesse toda a reação de Severo ao longo de sua jornada e como ele o tratou quando achou que Kate estava grávida.

- Quando eu te coloquei na sua casa eu não o coloquei porque você me pediu – Uma voz veio na sala e Harry olhou para o Chapéu Seletor – E sim porque você é um homem muito corajoso desde que nasceu.

Harry sorriu, tristemente, mas sorriu. Passou a mão nos cabelos rebeldes e ajeitou os óculos. Se for aquilo que teria que fazer, ele iria fazer e deixaria apenas a cobra para que os outros tentassem acabar e depois Voldemort se tornaria um homem comum, com uma magia comum ou até mais vulnerável. Era um grande passo para a tal paz que todos desejavam.

Enquanto isso Remus lutava contra o tempo para encontrar Kate. Ele tinha a ideia de que a menina teria ido enfrentar Voldemort antes que Harry, mas ir até a floresta sem essa certeza era quase um suicídio e com tantos feridos Remus seria um combatente a menos e isso poderia significar muito, então ele andava sem ter um rumo certo e perguntando para os poucos alunos que via no corredor tentando socorrer outros que ainda não tinham ido para o salão principal. Realmente haviam muitos feridos e muita destruição naquele local.

Remus chegou até as escadas que ligavam os andares do castelo e olhou para cima avistando uma situação curiosa e totalmente desoladora. Até mesmo os fantasmas que habitavam os quadros de Hogwarts não estavam ali e no terceiro andar, andando de uma escada para outra haviam dois jovens carregando o professor de poções. Remus sorriu por pelo menos ter encontrado alguma coisa.

- Me deixe ajudar vocês – Remus gritou pulando os degraus da escada chegando aos dois.

Hermione e Victor estavam suando e totalmente abalados. Severo estava inconsciente, cheio de sangue e com um corpo praticamente sem vida. Remus olhou para Hermione e percebeu que ela estava contendo um desespero dentro dela naquela situação.

- Vocês precisam o levar para Papoula ver o que pode fazer – Remus logo falou tirando o peso do corpo de Hermione e puxando mais o corpo de Severo para ele do que para Victor que já estava exausto

- Não. Estamos levando ele para a biblioteca e vamos esperar o que irá acontecer nas próximas horas, ou melhor, não podemos trazer ela para lá? – Hermione falava rápido para não perder o pique do seu raciocínio e entrar em desespero ao ver Severo e Hogwarts daquele jeito – Voldemort acha que o matou, não será seguro deixa-lo para todos verem.

- Onde está Sophia e Kate? Elas falaram que iam voltar para cá quando encontrassem o Harry

- Onde está Harry? – Hermione perguntou para Remus

- Ele estava com Gina. Sophia está com os outros no salão principal, pedi para que ela ficasse ali, ela estava realmente muito abalada e assustada com tudo o que viu e Kate – Remus não sabia se devia falar, mas não tinha outro jeito - Sumiu. Eu estava atrás dela quando encontrei vocês.

- Como sumiu? – Victor arregalou os olhos – Ela estava com Sophia

- Ela deve estar com Harry – Hermione respirou profundamente

- Não – Remus falou tentando ser o mais natural possível – Quem está com Harry é Ginerva

- Gina? – Hermione olhou para Remus estranhamente – Tem algo errado

- Ela foi atrás de Voldemort sozinha. Fazer o que o pai dela também fez – Victor falou – É a coisa mais provável de acontecer, ela é meio auto destruidora para não dizer suicida. Acho que ela pensa que não tem muita coisa para perder. Eu sempre achei que algum dia eu iria encontrar ela morta depois que a mãe dela morreu.

- Ele pediu para eu cuidar dela – Hermione pensou alto demais olhando para Severo – Eu vou atrás dela.

- Não – Remus quase gritou – Você fica com Snape. Eu vou atrás dela. Lembra quem colocou ela nesta história. Fui eu e não vocês.

- Ela já estava nesta história Remus há muito tempo antes da você sequestrarem ela – Hermione falou – E ela vai me ouvir, ela não irá nem olhar para a sua cara.

- Acha que eu posso fazer alguma coisa. Sabe, eu sou o amigo mais velho dela aqui.

- Não Victor. Eu sei exatamente o que fazer. Cuidem dele – Hermione saiu correndo

* * *

><p>Feliz Ano Novo atrasado. Achei que conseguiria acabar a fanfic antes do fim de 2012, mas não deu. :(<p>

Espero que vocês gostem do capítulo e escrevam muitas reviews. Logo mais posto o capítulo 69.

Obrigada pelas reviews e por terem ficado comigo, Kate, Hermione e Severo por todo 2012 praticamente.

**REVIEWS REVIEWS**


	69. Batalha Parte 4

**Reviews legais são bem vindas!**

**Capítulo 69:** Batalha Parte 4

* * *

><p>Kate estava realmente passando mal para esperar Sophia voltar, além disso, não queria mostrar para a amiga que realmente tinha ficado chocada com a atitude de Harry, embora ela soubesse que aquilo era um fato. Ela não conseguia ler mentes naquele momento, mas previa que aquilo era o que Harry realmente sentia. Ela acreditava que tinha atrapalhado a história dos dois e de fato Harry pensou que deveria ter ficado com Gina no momento que mais Kate precisou.<p>

Tinha sido iludida com o fato de ser feliz novamente, com a presença do seu pai na sua vida, com novos amigos e até mesmo um amor, diferente do que sentia quando namorava com Victor, era algo de verdade, intenso o suficiente para se sentir realmente triste e enganada, mas era realmente a verdade e não havia o que ela poderia mudar naquilo. Foi algo passageiro.

Kate caminhava agora, tinha cansado de correr e realmente o seu corpo já não estava respondendo a todos os movimentos. Ela se se encostou a uma das pilastras e observou de longe a destruição da ponte no alto. Ela estava quebrada e pegando fogo. Kate sem pensar colocou as duas mãos em cima do ventre e olhou para ele. Foram tantos sentimentos novos e perdidos, e ela começou a se questionar porque estava ali, vivendo tudo aquilo, sozinha em um corredor, depois de tudo que aconteceu cansada, ferida e sem coragem de antes.

Sua coragem era salvar Harry, era salvar o seu pai e agora seu pai estava bem e Harry bem acompanhando por alguém que queria aquilo tanto quanto ela. Kate olhou para a varinha. Ela não deveria lhe pertencer, pois não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer com ela, ainda mais naquele estado. Kate refletiu que sim, havia algo, antes de Harry enfrentar Voldemort, ela poderia fraquejar ou pelo menos dá mais tempo para eles. Kate suspirou, sabia que ia ser muito fácil para o homem derrota-la, mas ela não tinha muita esperança de vida mesmo, pelo menos ela daria tempo.

A menina começou a andar pelo castelo, sozinha, no escuro, apenas o que iluminava os corredores eram as frestas de luz que vinham da lua e também os pequenos incêndios que ocorriam por causa da destruição. Kate não tinha muito tempo. Tentou se apressar, mas um grito dolorido a parou no mesmo momento, Kate começou a ouvir um gemido forte e urros de dor.

- Kate – Hermione gritou com felicidade ao ver a menina. Kate se virou para ela, mas não era dali que vinha os gemidos. Kate fez um sinal para Hermione ficar em silencio – Tem alguém ferido aqui.

Hermione parou do lado dela e também ouviu os gemidos de dor e olhou para a menina.

- Você está branca, pálida - Hermione colocou a mão na testa de Kate – E muito quente.

- Não estamos falando de mim aqui. Não está ouvindo? – Kate falou ainda ouvindo os gemidos e naquele momento ouviu-se um grito

- Alguém me ajuda – O grito era de uma voz reconhecível. Era Tonks. Os olhos de Hermione e Kate se arregalaram e Hermione se esqueceu do que estava falando e jogou um feitiço para encontrar da onde vinham os gritos. Ela avistou Tonks jogada no chão apoiada em uma pilastra, abaixo dela uma grande poça de água, ela soava, chorava, mas não aparentava estar ferida.

- Como você veio parar aqui sua louca? – Kate gritou nervosa com a mulher que já estava no período final da gravidez e levando consigo uma barriga grande

- Eu acho que ela entrou em trabalho de parto – Hermione falou entrando em choque olhando para Kate – O que vamos fazer?

- Me ajude Kate – Tonks falou chorando enquanto a menina se abaixava para segurar o rosto de Tonks e colocar ela em uma posição mais confortável – Eu vim atrás do Remus, ele está bem?

- Você sabe fazer um parto Hermione? – Kate ignorou as perguntas de Tonks e olhou para Hermione desejando que a menina respondesse alguma coisa de positivo, mas Hermione apenas balançou a cabeça dizendo que não. Kate olhou para Tonks – Eu não sei o que eu faço com você, você deveria ter ficado na sua casa, cuidando do seu filho.

- Remus está bem? Você não me respondeu – Tonks falava e chorava ao mesmo tempo – Como eu poderia ficar em casa com a única pessoa que é da minha família aqui correndo perigo

- Eu não sei por que ele veio – Hermione falou descontrolada também – Ele deveria ter ficado com você, mas ele está em segurança. Ele está com Severo na biblioteca, lá com certeza ninguém irá atacar, mas não podemos tirar ela daqui nem usar magia. E eu também não posso deixar você aqui com ela.

- Me ajuda Kate, eu sei que você pode me ajudar – Tonks falava de um jeito carinhoso ao mesmo tempo pedindo piedade de Kate, que não sabia exatamente o que fazer. Kate não aguentou e acabou soltando algumas lagrimas junto com Tonks.

- Eu não sei exatamente o que fazer – Kate olhou para Hermione – Acha que podemos ver se ela está com dilatação, vamos ver. Isso quer dizer que a bolsa estourou você precisa ter o seu filho agora, faz muito tempo que você está aqui?

- Não sei

- Está ajudando muito – Kate falou suando e sem deixar de segurar a mão de Tonks e olhando para Hermione – Se eles invadirem Hogwarts nos pegará três aqui, não sei se com Harry morto eles não farão isso também, de qualquer jeito, precisamos dar um jeito. Eu volto.

- Aonde você vai? Olha o seu estado! – Hermione gritou – É mais fácil à gente se virar sozinha

- Não, podemos colocar Tonks e a criança em perigo. Eu preciso trazer alguém que saiba fazer um parto até aqui e eu vou fazer isso sem sair daqui – Kate suspirou – Eu só preciso de um ar puro e me concentrar. Se eu desmaiar, ela é a prioridade e se não chegar ninguém aqui em dez minutos você vai levantar com ela e sair daqui.

Kate sabia que estava muito limitada para fazer aquilo, mas tinha que fazer e tinha que conseguir com êxito. Daria um jeito de entrar na mente de Minerva, ela encontraria alguém que conseguisse fazer um parto. Kate suspirou

- Você não está bem para isso – Hermione choramingou

Kate a ignorou e fechou os olhos tentando se tranquilizar ignorar a dor, ignorar todos os seus sentimentos, o seu cansaço, tudo que aconteceu. Queria ficar com a mente limpa, uma vez falaram que ela tinha um poder incrível e aquilo teria que funcionar naquele momento que ela realmente precisava. E como se fosse uma magica, Kate sentiu uma onda boa no seu corpo, assim como forte. E de repente abriu os olhos olhando para as duas.

- Estou com medo dela – Tonks falou franzindo a testa e sentindo novamente outra contração

Kate tombou para traz, mas conseguiu se segurar. Ela abriu os olhos e se se encostou à parede sem força alguma para dizer alguma coisa. Tudo girava e simplesmente o seu corpo agora não falava mais a sua língua, se quer a mesma coisa que seu cérebro, porém entre uma aberta e outra de olhos lembrou-se de Tonks em sua frente e depois de Harry.

- Não a deixe – Kate falou olhando para Hermione – Fique com ela. Eles vão vir.

Kate sabia que tinha passado a mensagem, mas não sabia ao certo se realmente Minerva tinha entendido que era ela e o que exatamente estava acontecendo, mas aquilo não importava ainda tinha um garoto indo enfrentar Voldemort. O garoto que se arrependeu de ficar com ela e que mesmo assim ela estava ajudando.

Hermione percebeu que Kate estava fraca, mas Tonks era quem precisava mais dela, a jovem começava a ter contrações mais fortes e Hermione simplesmente não sabia o que fazer além de confiar no que Kate tinha dito. Kate tentou manter um equilíbrio entre seus poderes e seu corpo, mas estava ficando difícil. Olhar para Tonks naquele estado era caótico, ainda mais para Hermione, mas o que pesava era que Harry estava indo se encontrar com Voldemort.

- Você está suando frio Kate – Hermione sussurrou olhando para ela – Tente me ajudar, fique onde você está, sente e vamos esperar. Se conseguir fique do lado da Tonks.

- O que acontece com ela? – Tonks falou aproveitando que a contração tinha ido embora

- Muitas coisas – Hermione falaram

- Vá socorrê-la então – Tonks começou a ficar nervosa com a situação

- Não – Kate deu um sorriso irônico – Não há espaço para mais um bebê morto e mais uma pessoa traumatizada, ainda mais seu marido nos matará se algo acontecer com você e era só o que me faltava virar lobisomem antes dos 20 anos.

- O que está acontecendo – A voz de Minerva deu um conforto gigantesco para Kate que ela quase desfaleceu no chão, mas sorriu ao ver que a mulher estava acompanhada por uma mulher de branco que deveria ser uma enfermeira. Minerva se aproximou e viu Hermione e Tonks no chão – Pelo amor de Merlim. O que você está fazendo aqui Ninfadora?

Os cabelos de Tonks foram do castanho escuro para o vermelho o que animou tanto Hermione como Kate. A mulher estava apenas entrando em trabalho de parto, mas estava tudo bem como ela, o suficiente para ela continuar mudando a sua aparência sem nenhum problema.

Atrás dela estava Sirius, que tinha se recuperado e ficado totalmente transtornado pelo que ouviu Minerva discutir com algumas pessoas que estavam próximo dele. Ele seguiu Papoula e ela para saber onde Tonks estava e principalmente Remus que deveria estar furioso.

- Não tinha um horário melhor para isso acontecer? – Sirius chegou reclamando – Onde já se viu vir para uma batalha com sete meses de gravidez Tonks. Isso é não ter amor à vida. Onde está o Remus?

- Com Snape – Hermione respondeu – Eles estão na biblioteca achamos que era o melhor lugar para esconder ele. Ninguém nunca vai para lá, quanto mais atacaria em uma batalha.

- Onde está Harry? – Sirius perguntou para Kate – Ele conseguiu fugir do castelo?

Sirius tinha na cabeça que o afilhado não se entregaria porque as horcruxes não estavam todas destruídas. Kate naquele momento não sabia o que dizer, mas ela olhou para Hermione tentou pedir alguma ajuda, o que Sirius percebeu e franziu a testa.

- Ele foi se entregar? – Sirius perguntou antes de ouvir uma resposta e ficando ligeiramente desesperado – Harry foi se entregar?

- Harry está com a Gina – Kate falou – Acho que eles estão estudando um meio de sair daqui com todo mundo.

- Onde está o mapa? – Sirius perguntou

- Acho que você deve ajudar levar Tonks daqui. Eu ajudo o Harry – Kate falou sorrindo para ele

- Não – Sirius respondeu quase saindo andando, mas Minerva o segurou.

- A mulher do seu amigo precisa de você. Sua prima. A única parte que presta da sua família – Minerva nunca tinha sido tão direta e fria com Sirius, mesmo nos tempos de Hogwarts – Deixe que ela cuide disso.

- Você não pode – Hermione sussurrou para a amiga – Você sabe disso.

- Eu sei quais são os meus limites – Kate falaram baixinho para Hermione – Não diga nada a ninguém sobre o meu pequeno problema, não quero que as pessoas saibam disso, não por mim, mas por expor o Harry. Ele tem uma vida a viver com a Gina.

- Não, não tem – Hermione a puxou de lado – Vou te falar uma coisa difícil.

- Eu sei o que você vai falar – Kate falou abraçando Hermione – Eu sei, mas ainda há uma esperança, eu sei que há.

- Não pode, porque – Hermione não conseguia buscar as palavras exatas.

- Eu sei que ele precisa ir, mas ele pode voltar, ele tem as relíquias.

- Não Kate – Hermione iria começar a falar

- Ok, ele não tem, mas terá – Kate falou – Ele não merece a minha ajuda, mas só eu posso fazer isso. Foi por isso que Dumbledore me trouxe até ele. Confie em mim, é a ultima vez que te peço isso.

- Você está doente – Hermione ia gritar, mas Kate a abraçou calando a moça. O abraço foi cortado pelo grito de Tonks ao levantar no colo do Sirius – Kate será em vão.

- Não será – Kate falou – Cuide do meu pai. Ele definitivamente não sabe se cuidar.

Hermione viu Kate desaparecer no corredor. Sirius e Minerva olharam para a menina desaparecendo e depois para Hermione, mas ela não iria falar nada porque não havia nada a ser dito. Tonks gemia de dor e Sirius não estava bem o suficiente para levanta-la.

- Professora, vá com os alunos eu os acompanho. Muito obrigada.

Minerva estava com os olhos cheios de lagrimas. Olhando para o corredor onde Kate desapareceu

- Eu me arrependo de ter começado tudo isso – A mulher disse – Ele nunca vai me perdoar.

- Severo nunca se perdoará professora – Hermione não sabia se aquelas eram as palavras certas, mas eram as mais verdadeiras que ela conseguiu obter naquela situação.

Harry caminhava sozinho no inicio da floresta. Boa parte dela estava pegando fogo e ele gentilmente pegou a sua varinha para dar uma abertura para ele passar, mas antes ele olhou para o castelo de Hogwarts. Foi ali que ele começou a realmente viver, mesmo estando destinado a morrer. Ele suspirou e novamente se virou. Estava com medo, com arrependimento e com muita tristeza de saber que ele não viveria nada do que ele planejaria mentalmente para quando a guerra acabasse.

Agora ele tinha plano, antes ele sonhava em estar com seus pais e não viver toda aquela perseguição, mas valeria a pena. E aquilo que estava lhe dando total coragem. O primeiro passo na floresta foi de pé direito, ele precisaria de sorte.

Harry começou a andar na floresta em silêncio. Não sabia onde Voldemort estava, mas andar em direção reta era a escolha mais interessante e talvez a única que ele teria naquele momento. Harry ouviu um barulho de folhas e olhou para o lado buscando da onde vinha. Não havia vento para tal barulho acontecer, ele tirou a varinha do bolso rapidamente deixando algo que ele tinha se esquecido de cair no chão. Lá estava o tal do pomo de ouro, mas ao olhar para o lado algo mais brilhante lhe chamou a atenção.

Lá estava Kate suada de correr, exausta quase caindo no chão. Respirando profundamente o suficiente para Harry ouvir. Os dois ficaram em silêncio olhando um para a situação do outro. Harry não sabia o que falar, assim como Kate que tentou se recompuser e continuar andando ignorando a presença de Harry. O menino ficou assustado com a ação de Kate e foi atrás dela. Kate percebeu que ele vinha atrás dela e começou a tentar a correr, mas seu corpo não tinha forças para tal. Harry a alcançou a pegando pelo braço e a virando para si. Kate estava com o corpo tão mole que quase caiu em cima do menino.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo? - Harry tinha que admitir que sua voz soasse muito mais nervosa do que ele realmente estava. No fundo ele estava feliz em vê-la pela última vez - Você quer ir até ele por quê?

Kate por um segundo percebeu o que ela estava fazendo consigo mesmo, naquela situação toda, com Harry Potter lhe segurando pelo braço. Kate se soltou tão brutalmente que Harry se afastou

- Olho aonde eu vim parar por sua causa - Kate lamentou negando tudo aquilo com a cabeça - Olha o nível de autodestruição que eu me causei. Sem ao menos te conhecer direito. Realmente não daríamos certo. Alias, realmente nada disso daria certo.

Kate se virou e continuou a andar agora enfurecida

- Cansei de tudo isso - Kate falou quase para si mesmo

- Você não está bem - Harry falou tentando se aproximar percebendo que Kate não estava bem

- Eu sei disso - Kate se virou retomando a caminhada - Mas ainda posso lhe dar tempo para fugir com aquela menina. Quem sabe aquela bola de ouro que Dumbledore deixou não tenha algo para vocês dois.

Harry se lembrou da pedra, mas aquilo não importava Kate estava quase cambaleando indo em direção a Voldemort que espera por Harry e teria uma pequena surpresa. Harry foi até Kate e segurou seu braço, mas ela o empurrou e sem dizer nada continuou sua caminhada. Nada ia parar ela. A não ser uma coisa. Harry olhou para a sua varinha, sua mente se negava a fazer aquilo, mas era o que tinha que ser feito.

- Estupefaça.

O corpo de Kate caiu relaxado no chão. Ele se quer voou. Ela apenas desacordou. Harry respirou profundamente por ter feito aquilo com a menina. Aproximou-se do corpo e virou ele para si colocando a cabeça de Kate no seu colo. Harry olhou para ela e sentiu pena de tudo que aconteceu com ela até aquele momento, mas que estava prestes a acabar.

- Eu cuido dela - Era uma voz no meio da floresta. Harry procurou a dono e se chocou ao ver Draco Malfoy parado observando a cena - Eu devo isso a ela

Harry logo se levantou deixando Kate no chão na floresta e apontou a varinha para Draco, que deu alguns passos para traz de medo e levantou os braços.

- Ela me salvou e a minha mãe. Escondemos-nos aqui. Eu só queria ajudar e agradecer - Draco tentou se explicar - Potter, vá fazer o que você tem que fazer. Eu cuido dela.

- Eu não confio em você Malfoy - Harry falou com raiva - Fique longe dela

- Harry, por favor - Agora era uma mulher que falava e aparecia atrás do menino Draco. Harry a reconheceu - Estamos querendo ajudar ela. Não temos nada com Voldemort. Não mais. Eu só quero ajuda-la. Eu conheci a mãe dela, eu devo muitas coisas da minha vida para a mãe dela, ela foi à única mulher que me ensinou que o que vale mais é os nossos filhos do que nosso sangue ou família, eu jamais faria algo de mal para ela.

Harry não tinha o que fazer. E admitia que soubesse que Narcisa não ia fazer nada com ela, pois ela cuidou de Kate quando Voldemort tentou a iludir. Harry abaixou a varinha assim como o seu corpo e depositou um beijo na testa de Kate. E depois olhou para Narcisa e depois para o menino.

- Obrigado - Harry nunca imaginou que falaria aquilo para o menino, mas era uma noite de revelações e aquela era apenas mais uma.

O corpo de Kate caiu relaxado no chão. Ele se quer voou. Ela apenas desacordou. Harry respirou profundamente por ter feito aquilo com a menina. Aproximou-se do corpo e virou ele para si colocando a cabeça de Kate no seu colo. Harry olhou para ela e sentiu pena de tudo que aconteceu com ela até aquele momento, mas que estava prestes a acabar.

- Eu cuido dela - Era uma voz no meio da floresta. Harry procurou a dono e se chocou ao ver Draco Malfoy parado observando a cena - Eu devo isso a ela

Harry logo se levantou deixando Kate no chão na floresta e apontou a varinha para Draco, que deu alguns passos para traz de medo e levantou os braços.

- Ela me salvou e a minha mãe. Escondemo-nos aqui. Eu só queria ajudar e agradecer - Draco tentou se explicar - Harry, vá fazer o que você tem que fazer. Eu cuido dela.

Harry abaixou a varinha assim como o seu corpo e depositou um beijo na testa de Kate. E depois olhou para Malfoy.

- Obrigado - Harry nunca imaginou que falaria aquilo para o menino, mas era uma noite de revelações e aquela era apenas mais uma.

Quando Harry voltou a andar decidiu não olhar mais para trás porque sabia que voltaria para Kate, mas naquele momento ele não podia. Ele ergueu a cabeça e voltou a andar, até o momento que percebeu pequenos movimentos na floresta e ao olhar para frente viu uma grande abertura em meio das árvores. Ali ele já observava pessoas se misturando com o escuro da noite e as árvores olhando para ele com uma cara de vitória, mas nada era mais chocante do que rever Voldemort com o seu aspecto de cobra novamente. Ele não era mais um humano como tinha se transformado. Agora ele estava como Harry viu em seu quarto ano. Harry parou de caminhar e Voldemort sorriu maleficamente.

- Um pouco atrasado Potter – O homem debochou fazendo os comensais rindo – Em um encontro tão celebre você não trouxe nenhum dos seus amiguinhos?

- Ele estava com uma menina – Um dos comensais falou

Harry olhou para o lado e viu Hagrid o observando amarrado a um tronco de uma árvore.

- Kate me enganou como os pais dela me engaram é muito justo eu dar o mesmo fim nela – Voldemort falou seco – Para não dizerem que eu estou dando privilégios.

- Ela é muito mais forte que você – Harry respondeu com raiva – Você não durará muito tempo

- Potter, como você é tolo. Ainda não percebeu? Só você luta contra mim. Antes Dumbledore até tinha um grupo de bruxos fracassados afim de acabar comigo, mas veja ele nem está aqui, ninguém está aqui com você. Eles sem você serão pessoas em paz – Voldemort falou cinicamente – Quem cometeu todas aquelas mortes foi voce Potter. Inclusive a da sua pobre mãe

- Não ouse a citar a minha mãe – Harry quase gritou – Não queria me matar? Eu estou aqui

Os comensais deram risada em coro enquanto Voldemort olhava para o menino apenas balançando a cabeça

- Não sei por que eu a matei. Deveria ter usado um pouco do corpo dela – Voldemort falou – Esta conversa ficou tão interessante que eu até esqueci por que estamos aqui. É hora do menino que sobreviveu morrer. Avada Kedrava

Um flash verde bateu no peito do Harry fazendo o cair de costas no chão. Logo depois veio o grito de desespero de Hagrid ao ver o menino jogado no chão sem vida e depois um silêncio constrangedor. Voldemort sentiu o seu corpo adormecer e logo a esquentar como se estivesse entrando em ebulição, mas se recompôs.

- É assim tão rápido Milord? – Um dos comensais perguntou

- Pelo visto é – Voldemort olhou para o lado e viu Peter – Veja se ele está vivo

O rato em forma de gente se surpreendeu ao ouvir Voldemort chamar o seu nome e ainda para aquele momento tão sublime da vida dos comensais e do próprio lorde. Ele foi rapidamente até o garoto e se ajoelhou. Peter sentiu a respiração de Harry e arregalou os olhos.

- Eu salvei sua vida – Harry sussurrou e Peter congelou

- Este rato não serve nem para isso milorde – Houve um comensal que começou a gargalhar dele

- Morto – Peter disse em voz alta

Voldemort esboçou um sorriso soltando Hagrid da árvore e fazendo o corpo de Harry levitar até os braços dele.

- Convido vocês meus companheiros para a marcha da vitória até o castelo – Voldemort gritou se ostentando pela vitória – Mas ainda temos uma missão. Quero o corpo de Katerine Craig Snape aos meus pés viva ou morta.

Harry não entendia como tinha novamente sobrevivido a maldição, mas sentia o seu corpo muito mais leve, assim como sentiu que algo tinha sido arrancado dele mesmo, mas seus pensamentos eram de como sairia daquela situação.

* * *

><p>E eu nem sei o que eu vou dizer, mas a realidade é que finalmente o próximo será o último capítulo da fanfic. Claro que haverá o Epílogo, mas estamos naquele clima de despedida assim como sentimento de dever feito! =)<p>

Reviews para esta autora que já está com saudades, embora fará a segunda parte da fanfic rs.


	70. O fim da guerra

**Capítulo 70: O final da guerra**

* * *

><p>Severo acordou com um grito de um bebê. Um choro inacabável. Abriu os olhos duas vezes e percebeu muitos livros a sua volta. Olhou para o lado e começou a ouvir vozes, choro e uma mistura de felicidade e desespero nas vozes. Ele piscou e viu Victor olhando para ele. Então, ele não estaria morto. Sentiu seu corpo fraco, mas nada que o incomodasse. Se lembrava da cobra, de Voldemort e de Harry. E então Kate. Piscou novamente. Kate. A palavra não saia<p>

- Hermione – Victor a chamou e Severo o olhou, mas de repente fez sinal de silêncio. Victor observou o sinal de Severo e se silenciou. Sua voz não tinha sido escutada no meio daquela confusão.

- Kate – Era a única coisa que Severo conseguiu pronunciar

- Não está aqui – Victor falou sabendo que o homem iria atrás dela.

Severo se levantou com a ajuda de Victor. Eles não se trocaram nenhuma palavra, mas pelos olhares, sabiam que os dois sairiam atrás dela. Quando colocou Severo em pé percebeu que ele ainda estava instável. Buscou sua varinha e Victor mesmo que a deu para ele. Severo deu uma observada de longe no que estava acontecendo.

- Vamos por traz. Uma mulher acabou de ter um filho alí. Você está bem?

Severo pensou no que estava acontecendo depois que ele dormiu e viu Remus pelos espaços dos livros. Tonks deveria ser a tal mulher. Hermione estaria alí com ela também, mas Kate não. E nem Harry pelo visto. Eles iriam atrás dos dois independente se ele estava bem ou não.

Eles estavam saindo da biblioteca quando Sirius apareceu nas costas deles.

- Onde está Harry?

- O que você faz aqui? Deveria estar lá dentro – Victor falou se lembrando que ele estava apagado assim como Severo.

- A mesma coisa que vocês. Por onde vamos começar a procurar eles?

- Primeiro – Severo se virou para a porta da biblioteca e pegou sua varinha. A porta se trancou magicamente – Vamos deixar Remus e a mulher desfrutarem deste momento sozinhos e Hermione e Minerva quietas por enquanto.

- Harry foi se entregar – Victor comentou com medo da reação dos dois

- O que? – Sirius mudou completamente sua expressão – Como assim se entregar

- O que qualquer homem com coragem o suficiente faria, Black. Infelizmente, Harry aceitou o destino dele. Agora precisamos ver o que aconteceu.

- Você fala isso porque não é a sua filha – Sirius gritou totalmente agitado e alterado

- Kate foi atrás dele – Victor complementou e os dois homens olharam para ele. Sirius olhou de forma culpada para Severo e percebeu que o homem estava em choque.

- Talvez – Victor continuou – Bem, eu não entendo do assunto, mas talvez, seja o momento de ao invés de ir atrás deles, proteger o resto das pessoas que estão aqui. Se eu fosse Voldemort eu viria atrás das pessoas já que o elo mais forte não está mais presente.

- Harry – Sirius passou a mão na testa se encostando na parede – Ele não pode ter feito isso. Todos estes anos, todos estes sacrifícios para nada. Para ele simplesmente...

- Sirius – Snape o segurou – As horcruxes. Precisamos das horcruxes agora.

- Temos a cobra e uma que a gente nem sabe o que é – Sirius falou inconsolável – Eu prometi para eles que eu iria cuidar do Harry, que eu ia fazer de tudo para ele ser feliz na ausência dele. E eu estava desacordado.

- Sirius, agora não. Escute – Severo suspirou – Falta a cobra, apenas.

Sirius olhou para ele.

- Você matou a outra hocruxe? O que era

Era este o momento em que Severo iria dizer que Harry era uma horcruxe que deveria ser morta? Se um dia ele ficou assustado ao saber disso, imagine o padrinho do garoto. Severo suspirou e pensou rapidamente no que poderia fazer. E a resposta foi simples.

- Sim, matei – Severo pensou no colar de Kate – Era o colar que a Kate carregava a pedra da diadema. Era isso. Com a ajuda da Hermione, nós matamos.

- Em que momento isso? – Victor estranhou

- Você não estava. Estava só nós. Quando fui atrás de Katerine – Severo mentiu a vida inteira e sabia fazer isso muito bem – Agora só falta a cobra e ele. Independente do que aconteceu, se a gente conseguir isso nada será em vão.

- Como faremos?

- Precisamos da espada – Severo falou andando pelos corredores

- Ouvi aquela senhora dizendo que haviam pessoas no salão. Sophia foi até pedir ajuda lá.

- Vamos para lá.

Assim que foram caminhando rapidamente para lá, perceberam a destruição que estava o castelo, haviam alguns focos de incêndio e algumas lacunas caindo até aquele momento. Severo observava a situação ouvindo Victor contar que Voldemort tirou os comensais do castelo. Sirius ouvia perplexo e caminhava um pouco atrás dos dois. Quando entraram no corredor principal observaram que as pessoa saiam lentamente do grande salão e uma voz ecoava. Severo puxou Sirius para se esconder em uma das pilastras. Victor foi na outra.

Os três olharam para o centro do pátio e se depararam com uma cena inimiaginavel. Voldemort a frente de um exercito de comensais. Todos com varinhas para baixo, rindo em um momento de descontração e frustração para quem via.

- Eis aqui o menininho de vocês. Como vocês o chamavam? O escolhido? – Voldemort riu junto com o mar de comensais. Apontando para o corpo do garoto no colo de Hagrid mais a frente.

Sirius ia sair da pilastra, mas Severo o puxou. Sirius tinha lagrimas e raiva nos olhos. Uma respiração ofegante, assim como a de Severo começou a ficar. E Voldemort continuou a falar.

- Eu não sou uma pessoa que guarda magoas. Não vou culpa-los pelas escolhas erradas e como disse muito sangue bruxo já foi desperdiçado por aqui, convido-os para se unir a nós. Os vencedores. Aceitaremos todos vocês, entretanto, antes disso preciso do corpo de Katerine Craig. Viva ou morta. Vocês devem saber quem ela é. – Voldemort deu um sorriso maligno.

Severo virou para Sirius. Ela não estava com Voldemort. Ninguém se mexeu enquanto eles observavam. Exceto Ginerva que foi para cima de Voldemort e Arthur teve que segura-la.

- Será que temos espaço para a namoradinha do Potter? – Voldemort riu com os comensais – Ela será muito bem vinda entre nós. Com certeza muitos de nós estará interessado. Se mexam, onde está a menina?

- Achamos Lorde – Uma voz ecoava e vinha do lado extremo de onde os três estavam. O coração de Severo congelou, ele se encosto na pilastra não querendo ver o que estava acontecendo.

Quatro comensais entraram no grande circulo. Um deles segurando o corpo da menina e o jogando o no chão como se fosse um objeto. Logo atrás vinha outro carregando Narcisa e os outros dois trazendo Draco e Sophia. Victor viu aquela cena e arregalou os olhos, olhou para Severo, mas ele não estava vendo o que acontecia. Apenas apertou os olhos ao ouvir o baque do corpo de Katerine no chão. Victor trocou um olhar com Sirius e o mesmo cutucou Severo.

- Precisamos fazer algo – Sirius falou com a única força que restava

- Não há o que fazer. Se iniciamos uma luta será morte de todos.

- Eu prefiro morrer, Severo. Acabou.

- Veja só – Voldemort falou olhando para Draco e Narcisa – Deixa eu adivinhar, estes dois nobres bruxos estavam pegando a menina para mim, é isso? Ah, eu esqueci. Estamos falando dos Malfoys é claro que eles não estavam ajudando e sim se escondendo.

- Não queríamos que o senhor visse – Narcisa tentou

- Cale a boca sua vagabunda. Cruciatus – Voldemort falou lançando a maldição. Algumas pessoas gritaram, mas em geral todo mundo ficou imóvel. Voldemort observou com um sorriso estampado no rosto o sofrimento da mulher e do filho que estava vendo a mãe

- E você? – Voldemort se voltou para Sophia que estava chorando

- O que vamos fazer? – Victor falou rapidamente olhando para os dois

- Não sei

- Ele vai fazer isso com ela. Vamos fazer algo agora – Victor falou mais alto

- Quem é você? – Voldemort passou a varinha pelo cabelo de Sophia o tirando do rosto – Acho que não interessa não é mesmo? Cruccio.

A menina foi ao chão e Victor saiu da pilastra, assim como Sirius e Severo. Voldemort logo olhou para Severo. Com um olhar espantado. Alguns comensais levantaram a varinha.

- A cobra – Sirius pensou alto. Ele tinha acabado de ver a cobra que estava junto com os comensais e se focou naquilo. Victor tinha saído primeiro, mas não sabia o que fazer. Só olhar para a menina.

- Severo – Voldemort falou voltando ao seu tom ameaçador – Achei que eu tinha deixado você agonizando e aproveitando os últimos momentos de vida refletindo sobre suas escolhas, Severo, mas vejo que não fiz isso direito. Também, acho mais fácil fazer isso na frente de todo mundo.

Harry saiu do colo de Hagrid em um pulo. Assustando todos em geral e causando um susto principalmente nos comensais. Não havia melhor momento para mostrar que não havia morrido. Para quem estava no lado da luz foi um alivio o suficiente para todos pegarem suas varinhas e novamente terem um motivo para lutar. Voldemort olhou para Harry e nem ele acreditava que o menino estava vivo novamente. Harry não deu tempo para Voldemort pensar e o atacou. Muitos comensais começaram a sumir ao ver que o menino tinha "ressucitado" e sobrevivido a maldição duas vezes.

Sirius foi atrás da cobra, mas quem pulou na frente dele foi Luna com a espada e a cortando no meio. Draco ajudou sua mãe e os gêmeos foram resgatar Sophia e Katerine. Severo ficou divido em ir atrás de Harry e Voldemort que saíram lutando ou de pegar Katerine e optou pela primeira opção, porque ele não era forte o suficiente para encarar a filha daquele jeito e com certeza ela estaria morta.

Severo se virou para acompanha-los, mas deparou com os comensais que ficaram para a luta. Eram muitos e a maioria foram para cima dele. Ele lutou bravamente. Pois precisava ir atrás de Harry, outras pessoas se uniram e foram protegendo o castelo. Ele percebia que Sirius agora lutava lado a lado com ele assim como Arthur, Kim, os Weasleys, professores. Algo tinha lhe dado força para ficar alí. Aos poucos eles se refugiavam dentro do salão e os comensais iam desistindo ou se ferindo.

Sirius avistou Peter fugindo e não havia hora melhor para se vingar de vez. Ele correu atrás do homem e o pegou por traz com um mata leão e o virou de frente. Este movimento foi o suficiente para joga-lo no chão.

- Eu vou matar você – Sirius falou pausadamente com um sorriso maligno.

Peter ia se transformar em rato, mas Sirius o bloqueou e fez uma chuva de maldições caírem sob ele. Peter ainda tentou se defender, mas quando caiu no chão só tinha forças para se afastar para traz tentando fugir de Sirius

- Black, eu salvei o Harry. Eu disse que ele estava morto, mas ele estava vivo.

- O mínimo depois de tudo que você fez

- Seja piedoso

- Você não foi piedoso comigo, com James e com Lily - Sirius falava se aproximando

- Eu sinto muito, mas não faça isso. Eu vou para Askaban

- Isso não é o suficiente.

Uma risada de comensal atrapalhou os planos de Sirius. Severo estava perdendo a batalha e também estava caído no chão. Sirius olhou para aquilo e não pensou duas vezes em atacar o comensal e os outros dois que vinham em direção ao homem.

- Você está bem? – Sirius deu a mão para ele levantar

- Ele está fugindo – Snape respondeu olhando para Peter – Imperium

Peter congelou. Sirius olhou para ele curioso

- O que está fazendo?

- Guardando para depois – Severo falou irônico – Fique exatamente onde está. Se abaixe.

- Isso...

- Funcionará por hora – Severo falou olhando para os comensais e voltando para a batalha.

Muitos alunos estavam enfrentando os comensais, o que preocupava a maioria da Ordem e o que fez as pessoas se acuarem ainda mais nas proximidades do salão.

De repente a porta do grande salão se fechou, para o susto de Sirius e Snape.

- Abra – Sirius falou olhando para o irmão de Dumbledore que tinha acabado de fechar – Aberforth abra esta maldita porta. Agora.

- Ele disse agora – Snape olhou para ele segurando pela vestes e o homem abriu. Sirius com alguns outros saíram, haviam menos de dez comensais, mas Severo não se virou, apenas viu Papoula e Luna as presas em cima de Katerine. Luna parecia desesperada.

Severo esqueceu de tudo. Tudo que estava acontecendo, tudo que passou e de repente a sua cabeça só entrou algumas lembranças de quando Kate era menor. Ele sabia porque ela tinha visto o aniversário de oito anos dela no espelho.

**Flashback**

Severo observava de longe a menina sentada na grama da sua casa. Já era quase madrugada e Natalie estava arrumando a casa depois da festa que deu para os amigos de Kate para comemorar o aniversário dela. Natalie saiu da casa procurando a filha e a encontrou brincando com as gramas mais crescidas. As tirando da terra e analisando.

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

Kate não respondeu. Continuo observando as plantas.

- Esperando o papai.

Natalie suspirou sentando ao lado dela na grama.

- Querida, está tarde, você não gostou da sua festinha?

- Gostei, mas não queria que cantasse parabéns antes dele chegar. Eu pedi para você esperar. Será que ele vai ficar bravo quando ver que a gente não esperou ele?

- Porque você acha que ele vem te ver?

- Eu escrevi para ele. Eu pedi para aquela coruja entregar a carta para ele.

Severo via de longe a cena, com as mãos para traz, sem se mexer.

- Você escreveu?

- Sim. Acha que ela entregou errado?

- Pode ser

- Pode ser ou ele nunca virá, mamãe? Todo ano é assim.

- Eu não sei querida, depende dele e não de mim.

- Ele não veio nem para me registrar mãe

Natalie ficou em silêncio

- Papai não está viajando, não é?

- Querida, claro que está.

- Eu pedi para ele aparecer hoje. Pra me dar feliz aniversário. Eu escrevi.

- Mas ele é muito ocupado

- Por quantos anos ele é muito ocupado mamãe?

- Por muitos. – Natalie suspirou – Mas quando ele aparecer ele tirará todos estes anos de atraso e você nem vai se lembrar disso tudo.

Severo viu as duas entrando em casa e suspirou como se alguém tivesse tirado o seu ar. E foi assim como ele se sentiu ao ver a filha alí no chão. Como se alguém novamente tivesse tirado o seu ar, agora ele não entendia mais os reais motivos para não estar perto dela. Por não ter assistido ela nascer e estar alí quando ela precisou. Por não ter pego ela no seu colo e aceitado ela como ela o aceitaria.

- Eu fiz tudo que dava para fazer, Severo – A enfermeira falou. Severo ignorou o barulho. – Ela está um pouco consciente, se conseguir mantenha a acordada enquanto buscamos ajuda.

- Tudo bem – Era o que ele podia falar. Ele se abaixou e sorriu para a filha

- Eu fiz Harry me atacar e ele pegou a varinha – Ela falou sorrindo para ele

Severo sorriu junto com ela. Ela estava fraca, com o corpo mole, e com os olhos quase fechando. Não era o ataque, era uma grande somatória de coisas que as deixou assim e Severo não podia fazer nada, apenas deixar as lagrimas rolarem

- Meu orgulho – Ele beijou ela na testa

- Agora eu estou com vocês dois.

– Eu fui covarde demais para você. Mas eu te amo, acho que eu te amo desde a primeira vez que eu te vi, e este amor foi grande o suficiente para eu temer ele.

Ela não respondeu. Kate agora não estava mais alí. Estava em um lugar claro, branco e cheio de paz. Era um gramado verde, mas que se olhasse para os lados não saberia onde estava. Não havia nada além do gramado e da grande luz. Exceto uma mulher com um vestido branco, cabelos ao vendo sorrindo de braços abertos. Kate congelou. A mulher começou a andar na sua frente ainda com os braços abertos.

- Mamãe – Kate suspirou sem acreditar. Ela se agarrou aos braços abertos e lhe apertou. Em muitos sonhos não conseguia tocar sua mãe, mas agora conseguia. Agora podia sentir cada musculo da mãe lhe esmagando.

- Você fez um ótimo trabalho, querida. Um ótimo trabalho. Eu estou tão orgulhosa de você e então feliz em estar diante de uma mulher tão corajosa – Natalie falava sem desfazer o abraço

- Mãe, porque você deixou ela te matar? Por que você me deixou?

- Por que era preciso, querida. Para te proteger. Para proteger seu pai. Para te afastar de todo mal, eu jamais te deixaria em perigo, mesmo que isso custaria a minha vida – Natalie falou pegando no rosto dela – Eu sofri a cada segundo que eu sabia o meu destino. Eu sofri a cada momento que eu te via, acredite querida.

- Eu sinto tanto a sua falta – Kate agora chorava e se quer conseguia se manter em pé direito

- Eu sei meu anjo, mas agora vai ficar tudo bem.

- Onde estamos?

- Em um lugar seguro e cheio de paz. - Natalie olhou profundamente para os olhos dela - Querida, você sofreu muitas consequências diante da sua lealdade e coragem. Você pode escolher se quer ficar ou ir novamente.

- Eu estou morta?

- Quase

- E não doeu – Kate sorriu limpando as lagrimas

- Seu pai está com você, assim como eu estou aqui. O que você tanto queria, ele realmente está com você, ele chegou de viagem – Natalie falou limpando as lagrimas – Geralmente as pessoas não escolhem, mas você pode fazer isso.

- Eu não tenho o direito de fazer isso. Mãe, eu não quero me separar de você. Minha vida depois que você foi embora não teve sentido. Mãe, eu não quero voltar.

- Mas alguém precisa cuidar do seu pai. Agora você tem ele.

- Ele tem Hermione

- Ele tem você. Você sempre esperou por ele. Por que fugir agora? Katerine, você tem a oportunidade de viver novamente.

- Mas e você?

- Eu vou ficar com você. Como sempre estive – Natalie colocou a mão na cabeça de Kate – Você sabe que eu sempre estive e sempre vou estar, não sabe? Eu sei que você pode me sentir a todo momento perto de você.

- Não é a mesma coisa

- Eu sei que não – Natalie suspirou – Você quer morrer, Katerine?

- Se eu viver, eu vou esquecer isso?

- Jamais.

- Isso realmente aconteceu?

- Sim. Mamãe te ama.

Um barulho forte foi ouvido. E lá fora Harry se levantava totalmente exausto para observar Voldemort morto. Ele não acreditava no que estava vendo e Sirius que estava um pouco atrás dele também não. Todos pararam e olharam para o corpo. O primeiro a ter coragem de correr para ver se era verdade foi Aberforth. Havia silêncio e que foi quebrado com a risada de Aberforth

- Eu achei que este dia nunca ia chegar

Harry fechou os olhos soltando a varinha e olhando para trás. Lá estava Sirius Black. Seu padrinho. Sirius também soltou a varinha e olhou para o afilhado, alguns passos e os dois estavam abraçados. Fortes como se tivessem tirado um peso enorme de suas vidas.

- Acabou – Sirius falou no ouvido do afilhado – Acabou

Hermione apareceu correndo. Tinha demorado para acabar com encantamento que segurava a porta. Quando viu o corpo de Voldemort jogado e Harry saindo do abraço de Sirius ela parou.

- Como assim?

- Eu também não sei – Harry sorriu para ela – Sorte, acho.

Ela abraçou ele com força. Ele estava vivo. Na sua frente. Sentiu um alivio. Tinha tudo acabado, Voldemort tinha finalmente sido morto e eles estariam bem. Hermione se soltou dele. E de repente os dois pensaram a mesma coisa. E buscaram em volta.

- Eu vi os dois, mas – Harry fez uma pausa e se lembrou – Kate estava morta, pelo visto.

Hermione respirou tomando forças. Severo estaria a mesma coisa?

- Ele estava lutando – Harry completou imaginando no que ela estava pensando

- Tonks teve o bebê. Ela está com Remus na biblioteca –Hermione tentou sorrir entrando no salão sem saber o que esperar encontrar.

Entre muitas pessoas feridas, havia Severo sentado ao lado de um corpo. Olhando para o chão. Hermione deveria correr, mas apenas caminhou. Harry fez a mesma coisa. Sentindo lagrimas virem aos seus olhos ao perceber quantas pessoas morreram e quantas outras estavam feridas. Ele olhou novamente para Molly deitada gravemente ferida e encontrou Gui e Fleur com um sorriso fraco no rosto, mas agora ele tinha que encarar a verdade que ele não queria.

- Sev – Hermione o chamou

- Oi – Ele abriu os olhos e se virou para ela

- Você precisa de cuidados também – Ela notou que ele estava ferido a fraco

- Eu sei – Severo falou em um tom fraco.

Ela notou os olhos extremamente vermelhos e o rosto inchado. Ela olhou para Kate. Ela não conseguiu estava com a boca entre aberta, com a cabeça jogada para o lado esquerdo. Harry se aproximou dela e ao tocar percebeu que seu corpo estava mais frio do que o habitual. Ele engoliu um seco, entrelaçou sua mão na dela e ficou observando seu cabelo. Sirius se aproximou também, mas não de Harry e sim de Snape. Se sentou do seu lado e ficou em silêncio. Hermione não conseguiu segurar as lagrimas.

- Estamos esperando ajuda – Severo falou olhando para Kate

- Ela vai ficar bem, Snape – Sirius falou

- E Tonks e o bebê?

- Foram os primeiros a serem levados ao hospital. Remus foi junto.

- Estão bem? - Severo perguntou

- Sim. E Molly? - Agora era a vez de Sirius buscar informações - Os Weasley estavam extremamente preoucupados

- Também estão esperando ajuda. Ela ficará bem. - Hermione complementou

- E Arthur? - Harry perguntou

- Culpado, mas vai sobreviver.

- Peter foi levado ao ministério, Sirius - Hermione comentou - Eu vi quando estava entrando aqui. Sabe o que isso significa

- Que eu não o matei - O homem falou cutucando Severo - Por sua causa

- Eu não gostaria de ver você apodrecendo em Askaban

- Não diga isso - Sirius revirou os olhos - Logo mais você está me chamando de amigo.

- Me poupe. Porque te trancar em Askaban, se você pode sofrer aqui fora, eu mesmo participarei disso.

- Eu posso imaginar, Ranhoso - Sirius falou ironicamente

- A guerra acabou – Hermione sorriu para ele pegando na mão de Severo – E tudo vai ficar bem.

Harry percebeu que Katerine começou a se mexer e olhou rapidamente para Hermione e Severo. Ela em um primeiro movimento gemeu e logo abriu os olhos. Os primeiros raios de luz estavam entrando no salão. Estava amanhecendo. Harry olhou para ela e sorriu. Ela não sorriu de volta, apenas buscou do outro lado a face de Severo. Ele tentou sorrir para ela, mas talvez não tivesse conseguido fazer, mas ela tinha entendido. Kate suspirou buscando ar

- Fique calma -Harry falou segurando a mão dela fortemente

- Como ela está? - Uma voz veio acima deles que estavam sentados - Como vocês estão?

Era Victor. Ele estava cansado, abarrotado e suado, entretanto com um sorriso no rosto, um sorriso maroto.

- Bem e Sofia?

- Bem também. Foi uma noite e tanto. Não sabia que conflitos bruxos eram assim

- Exatamente - Harry comentou - Eram. Não serão mais.

Harry neste momento olhou para Severo

- Sua mãe deve estar muito orgulhosa de você

- E o senhor?

- O escolhido não fez nada que a sua obrigação - Severo falou rispido e com o mau humor conhecido.

Sirius, Hermione e Harry riram. Victor apenas ignorou a resposta e Kate, para a surpresa deles, também tentou soltar um sorriso.

Temos mais calmos viriam.

* * *

><p><strong>Ia postar o Epílogo junto, mas achei que ninguém leria este primeiro. Ufa, demorou, mas Segredos acaba junto com 2013. <strong>

**Muito obrigada por todo mundo que acompanhou a fanfic e que mandou reviews mesmo depois de um ano abandonada. **

**Sinto muito pelos erros de digitação que há na história. Juro que um dia eu irei tentar reescreve-la. **

**Os anos passam, mas meu amor por escrever histórias de Harry Potter continuam. Atualmente escrevo "In another life" e com certeza outras fanfics virão. **

**Fico extremamente feliz em saber que o espírito potteriano não tenha terminado com o fim dos livros e dos filmes. Que ainda há pessoas como eu e como vocês que acompanharam a saga até o grande final ao longo destes anos. Somos nós que mantemos este espírito vivo e que levamos para outras gerações. **

**Sim falta um Epílogo. E ele virá. **

**Beijos e obrigada. **


	71. Fim

**Os anos passam...**

* * *

><p><strong>Dois meses depois<strong>

Kate colocava na sua estante a foto de Sophia e Victor com ela. Os três sentados na escada da da sua casa. Agora realmente sua casa. Não havia motivo de pagar aluguel para o seu pai. Deu alguns passos para traz e viu a estante cheia de fotos, lembranças, como sempre foi até Remus e Sirius entrarem na casa dela. Mas foi aquele momento que mudou tudo e que agora era mostrado nas novas fotos.

O primeiro que lhe chamou atenção foi a foto de Teddy. Seu afilhado. A criança gostava dela e ela se sentiu atraída pelo menino desde a primeira vez que o viu. Ele mudava os cabelos de cor como a mãe, mas tinha aquele olhar encantador de Remus. Ao lado da foto do bebê, tinha uma foto de Remus, Siríus, Snape Tonks e ela. Todos feliz e comemorando a liberdade de Sirius. Ok, Severo nem sempre tão feliz. Ainda era complicado para ele viver com tanta gente. Foi a primeira festa bruxa que ela tinha ido. Talvez a primeira boa festa em quase quatro anos.

Embora ela tenha negado ir em um primeiro momento, Sirius quase a sequestrou novamente para que ela fosse. Então, ela recebeu um tal de perdão das pessoas da Ordem e principalmente dos Weasley por conta da sua suposta morte. No fundo, Kate percebeu que Molly gostaria que o mesmo acontecesse com seus filhos mortos em guerra. Carlinhos e Ron iriam fazer falta para aquela família. Arthur Weasley voltou a ser Arthur Weasley. Curioso, simpático e muito cuidadoso com as palavras. Passou horas conversando com ela e Snape sobre como se sentiu, sua transformação e os livros trouxas de autoajuda que está lendo.

Olhou novamente e viu uma foto dela com Hermione. Foi no dia que ela se prontificou em ajudar Kate a arrumar a casa, as duas ficaram conversando sobre o futuro e Kate simplesmente não sabia exatamente o que fazer, mas sorria, porque as coisas ficaram melhores depois que tudo acabou. Kate se aproximou novamente para a foto que brilhava para ela. Ela com sua mãe, com o mesmo vestido azul que viu no espelho. As duas sorrindo. Kate se agarrando a mãe e a mãe à ela. Suspirou. Ela podia lembrar de cada palavra que ouviu da sua mãe naquela quase morte. E lembrar de cada palavra sua. E diferente do que ela sentia antes, não havia angustia, apenas uma saudades boa de sentir.

- Problemas para dormir? – Uma voz grave cortou os pensamentos dela, antes de olhar para ele já estava sorrindo. Severo estava encostado na parede oposta da dela, com seu pijama de malha cinza de braços cruzados. – Deixa eu adivinhar você acabou de chegar

Kate riu. Sim, ele estava certo. Tinha saído com seus amigos trouxas para uma pequena despedida da Inglaterra. Ela passaria dois anos fazendo curso de linguagem do corpo e iria treinar em Munique.

- Fiz barulho? – Kate virou para ele – Acho que eu não estou acostumada a morar com você

- E por isso mesmo você vai embora – Severo falou sem mudar de posição, mas de repente algo lhe chamou a atenção no meio das fotos que Kate estava observando – O que é isso?

Kate sabia do que ele estava falando. Era uma foto dele com Hermione. No mesmo dia que elas arrumaram a casa, Kate mesmo tinha tirado uma foto dos dois sem eles perceberem.

- Se eu pedir para você fazer uma pose você faria? Tive que ser espontânea – Kate riu – Acho que quando ela acordar vai gostar de ver. Por mais que ela seja a sua namorada...

- Eu sou muito velho para usar este termo – Severo a cortou – E ela muito nova.

- Pare com isso. Realmente vai se importar com o que os outros falam? Você passou a vida inteira ouvindo piadas sobre seu cabelo. Ouve o Black te chamar de Ranhoso. – Kate deu os ombros – Gosto dela e eu espero que vocês se deem bem sem eu aqui e por sinal você devia voltar para o seu quarto. É a primeira vez que ela dorme aqui e você..

- E a senhorita está fugindo de conversar comigo – Severo falou

- Não gosto de despedidas – Kate falou se aproximando do pai – E eu estarei no país do lado.

- Eu te apoiei nessa ideia porque eu não posso te impedir de nada. Eu fiquei longe de você por muito tempo, não posso te segurar agora do meu lado, mas não fuja de mim. Não suma no mundo. Nós não tivemos tempo o suficiente para viver em família, embora não sejamos uma família como os...

- Nós somos os Snape, lembra? Isso já basta – Kate sorriu e o abraçou – E eu realmente não vou fugir de você. Nem desaparecer no mundo ou aparecer vestida de hippie dizendo para você desapegar dos bens materiais. Eu só estou indo para a Alemanha. Vou estudar, voltar para cá um final de semana por mês, nas férias, no seu aniversário, no batizado do Teddy.

- Dizem que a gente não pode segurar os filhos, não é?

- Exatamente. E depois estarei de volta. Passa rápido – Kate sorriu passando por ele – Vou dormir e o senhor aproveite a presença da sua namorada, mas com ressalvas, não quero ouvir nada do meu quarto.

- Katerine – Severo mudou sua voz. Agora era alguém preocupado – Por que Harry não está nas fotos? Em nenhuma delas.

- Pai, agora não, por favor – Kate falou subindo o primeiro degrau da escada.

- Ele está te esperando no seu quarto – Severo falou nenhum pouco alto, mas o suficiente para ela escutar e ficar parada no meio da escada. Severo passou por ela subindo os degraus – Um ensinamento de seu pai, talvez o melhor que um dia eu já te dei, fugir não é a resposta para tudo.

Kate ia gritar com ele. Como Harry estava no quarto? Como ele estava no seu quarto? E como Severo Snape tinha deixado aquilo acontecer? Mas então tudo ficou escuro. Kate ouviu a porta do quarto de Severo fechar e a vontade que ela teve era de se virar e ir embora. Mas não podia. Severo estava certo. Ela tinha que encarar as decisões dela e falar com ele. Kate tinha avisado quando estava no hospital, que precisava de um tempo e do espaço dela para conversar com Harry. Desde então, ele respeitou e evitou qualquer conversa. Apenas formalidades, nada mais. Kate se sentia estranha com aquilo e talvez era exatamente isso que tinha motivado a sua grande mudança. "Coisas intermináveis nunca dão certo". Kate pensou e abriu a porta. Ele estava sentado na sua cama lendo um livro.

- Se sentindo em casa, Potter? – Kate falou observando a cena com uma sobrancelha levantada. Harry fechou o livro e olhou para ela com um sorriso maroto.

- Nunca vi você tão parecida com o seu pai como agora – Ele falou com naturalidade

- E eu imagino que a ousadia de vir aqui seja um maroto ou de um Sirius Black muito mal intencionado. Como te deixaram entrar?

- Digamos que eles sabiam que as minhas intenções eram boas.

- Eu posso imaginar –Kate falou buscando uma cadeira e se sentando nela.

A vontade que ela tinha era de simplesmente deitar com ele naquela cama e perguntar exatamente tudo que ele tinha feito nos últimos 60 dias, perguntar cada sentimento que ele sentiu, cada coisa nova que ele aprendeu e como era dormir sem sentir um homem te perseguindo, mas nada disso saiu. Apenas um sorriso triste.

- Eu sei que você pediu o seu tempo, mas amanhã você vai viajar e eu achei que se eu não viesse aqui era capaz de eu ir até a Alemanha te perseguir – Harry falou suspirando tristemente – Eu tenho o que falar. Eu ensaiei para vir até aqui e falar o que eu tinha pra falar.

- Estou ouvindo – Kate relaxou na cadeira e tentou sorrir encorajando-o. Queria agora dizer para ele ir embora, mas também não tinha coragem.

- Eu tenho que te agradecer pelo o que você fez. Você me passou a varinha e isso poderia ter te matado. Quase te matou – Harry falou franzindo a própria testa – Acho que eu não ia começar assim.

- Tudo bem. É um bom começo – Kate falou – Embora você saiba que não precisa me agradecer em nada. As coisas aconteceram do jeito que tinha que acontecer.

- Eu sei, eu sei que todo mundo me ajudou por um bem maior. Mas você, você fez a mais.

- Não fiz. Eu fiz o que realmente eu podia ter feito. – Kate falou suspirando. Ela passou vinte dias no hospital tentando reestruturar parte da sua mente e do seu útero. Sair viva tinha sido um acaso da vida.

- E eu realmente sinto muito por tudo que aconteceu. O jeito que aconteceu. Eu realmente penso naquela criança todo o santo dia e de como nossa vida seria diferente.

Kate segurou a respiração. Não queria falar sobre aquilo. Não queria falar sobre aquele pequeno trauma ainda não curado na sua cabeça, no seu corpo. Ela estaria grávida de cinco meses agora e parecia que toda manha ela se perguntava o que aconteceria com ela, com o bebê, com Harry. E se Gina não tivesse no meio dos dois.

- Eu sei que toquei em um assunto delicado – Harry continuou. Kate percebeu que tinha baixado a cabeça e suspirado mais forte para segurar as lagrimas.

- Tudo bem, Harry –Kate falou encarando a verdade – Meu pai me explicou que o bebê tinha uma parte da alma de Voldemort também. Que foi passada por você. Por isso você sentia dores e eu também. E que ele seria uma horcruxe e teria um destino tão pior quanto o seu.

- Foi isso que me salvou, talvez. De ter visto a morte e de repente voltado.

- Sim, talvez. A divisão das almas enfraqueceu. De verdade, não consigo explicar. As coisas acontecem do jeito que são, Harry. – Kate falou passando a mão no cabelo – Somos muito jovens para tudo isso.

- Eu sei, por isso vim lhe desejar sorte na sua viagem. Eu queria muito dizer para você ficar, para você esquecer tudo que passou e a gente marcar aquele encontro que a gente tanto falou. Mas, agora o que eu posso te dizer é para ser feliz.

- Foi isso que você ensaiou? – Kate perguntou

- Sim

- Foi muito melhor do que o esperado – Kate sorriu e suspirou levantando – Obrigada Harry, também espero que você tenha um futuro brilhante, embora eu ache que você já nos salvou muitas vezes para ser um auror.

Harry franziu a testa novamente e com um sorriso maroto.

- Como você sabe que eu serei um auror?

- Eu e a minha boca grande. Meu pai me contou. Nos jantares ele acaba falando mais do que comendo, acho que tentando tirar o atraso dos anos – Kate falou avoada pensando no que o pai tinha se tornado - Tudo está bem, Harry.

- Sim – Harry se levantou e aproximou dela – Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

- Não sei – Kate foi sincera até demais

- Você me ama? Você alguma hora realmente me amou ou foi uma grande carência

- Harry

- Eu só preciso ouvir a sua resposta para seguir em frente. Assim como você, seguir em frente.

"Sim" era a resposta que ela queria dar. Era a resposta que estava no seu peito desde que viu ele no seu quarto, mas de repente ela percebeu que não era justo com Harry ficar segurando ele naquele quarto, naquela vida, com ela. Com uma menina como Gina esperando por ele sendo que no fundo ela sabia que sentia algo. "Lembra do beijo deles e diz".

Kate não disse, apenas o abraçou, com um último abraço. Era forte, que arrancou todas as suas forças e todo o seu sentimento. Harry tentou retribuir, mas Kate estava praticamente o esmagando. E de repente o Não que ela queria falar não saiu. Apenas saiu a verdade.

- O suficiente para te deixar livre de mim – Kate falou o soltando em lagrimas

- E se eu não quiser ficar livre de você?

- Não existe essa escolha – Kate falou fechando os olhos – É muita coisa, Harry. Eu preciso colocar minha cabeça e meu coração no lugar. Você sabe, muitas coisas aconteceram e..

- Se curar, sem dúvidas. Tirar esse peso de você. Eu sei, mas eu vou te esperar.

- Não me espere

- Te esperar vai me fazer seguir em frente, acredite.

- Não faça isso com a Gina.

- Se você quer saber, o beijo que você viu ela me agarrou e depois eu disse sobre você. E depois que tudo acabou eu reafirmei o que eu sinto por você por ela. Não se preocupe com ela. E não brigue com a Sophia por ela ter me contato. Se ela não tivesse, eu acharia que você era uma louca que não sabia o que quer. Se preocupe com você. Eu estarei aqui.

Harry beijou a testa dela e foi em direção à janela chamando a vassoura.

- Me escreve? – Kate perguntou indo até a janela

- Todos os dias – Harry falou sorrindo e montando na janela

Hermione se afastou da parede e se sentou na cama. Severo fez o mesmo movimento. Os dois se olharam, no fundo sentiram um pouco de culpa em ouvir a conversa dos dois, mas agora estavam perdidos em seus pensamentos depois de ouvir o que eles falaram.

- Isso quer dizer que eles vão ficar juntos? – Hermione perguntou à Snape

- Não sei – Ele suspirou – Acha que eu fiz muito mal à ela?

- Não Severo, pelo contrario, talvez você tenha proporcionado este encontro uma nova maneira de Kate ver a vida dela. Todo mundo sai de uma guerra com os seus próprios traumas.

- Quantos eu deixei em você?

Hermione sorriu

- Seu temperamento difícil. Nossas brigas. Sua vontade de ir embora e me deixar. É, talvez eu seja uma menininha insegura, que colocou um feitiço rastreador em você com medo de você ir embora– Hermione sorriu – Está tudo bem, não está?

- Não estaria se você não tivesse entrando naquele castelo para conversar comigo. Não consigo pensar em uma pessoa mais agradecida pela coragem da Grifinória.

- Não consigo pensar sobre nós – Hermione falou sentando no colo dele – Antes de tudo, não consigo pensar em como eu nunca percebi que a gente tinha tudo encaixado.

- Acho que ninguém vê isso no professor de poções.

- Que bom. Espero que isso continue pela a nossa vida inteira, para o seu bem – Hermione falou franzindo a testa – Embora, eu também espere que você consiga entender que não há vergonha nenhuma da gente estar juntos. Você é um homem maravilhoso. Eu não posso sentir mais orgulho do que você se tornou. Da sua coragem.

- Sobrevivi por você. Você sabe, não sabe? Quando eu disse que se eu sobrevivesse eu te faria feliz todos os dias da minha vida comprei uma guerra muito maior do que com Voldemort.

- Uma guerra muito boa e que você já está vitorioso

- Não entendo porque você acha que é feliz comigo, pequena – Severo passou a mão no rosto macio dela – Eu sou um velho rabugento não mereço uma princesa assim tão perfeita e irritante.

- Você nunca vai esquecer o irritante, não é professor?

- É uma marca registrada – Severo falou depositando um beijo no pescoço dela e buscando seu ouvido – Mas eu posso acrescentar outras coisas, se a senhorita me permitir.

- Ficaria lisonjeada – Hermione buscou a boca dele o beijou.

**Dois anos depois**

- Como eu nunca vim até aqui? – Hermione olhava maravilhada para Londres direto do ponto mais alto do Big Eye. Era uma noite de verão. O céu estava todo iluminado de estrelas.

- Porque as pessoas não dão muito valor para um ponto turístico em sua própria cidade – Severo sorriu para ela a abraçando do alto – Achei que era um lugar que você gostaria de conhecer.

- Porque nunca me trouxe aqui? – Hermione falou olhando para ele e depois ficando constrangida – Ah, eu posso responder essa pergunta. Fui uma namorada ausente nestes tempos, acabei me concentrando nos meus estudos e...

- E eu não esperava nada melhor vindo de você – Snape sorriu a abraçando pela cintura – Principalmente pelos encontros nas masmorras quando você voltou para Hogwarts.

Sim, Hermione voltou para Hogwarts, assim como Severo que voltou ao cargo de diretor, mas recusou voltando para as masmorras. Agora quem era a diretora era Minerva. Os dois tem um tratamento diferente, mais harmonioso, embora quando se fala de Quadribol as coisas continuam as mesmas entre eles. O professor de poções continua o mesmo de sempre, a diferença é que agora os alunos o olham como um herói de guerra e um bruxo com a sua foto no sapo de chocolate. Doce proibido em suas aulas. Severo luta para tirar sua foto de lá.

Hermione continuou seus estudos um ano depois se especializando em animais criaturas mágicas. Faziam quinze dias que ela tinha pego seu diploma e agora ela era estagiária de Remus no ministério. Remus tinha um trabalho remunerado no controle de animais e criaturas mágicas. Era coordenador do setor de lobisomens e vampiros.

- Falta apenas a gente ter um encontro na sala do Lupin – Severo sussurrou no ouvido dela.

- Sev! – Hermione gargalhou – Pare com essa ideia. Remus é seu amigo, meu chefe e a gente não precisa fazer isso com ele.

Severo observou o sorriso dela. Parecia que eles viviam assim para sempre. Claro, que eles brigavam e muito. Hermione e Severo nunca tiveram um temperamento fácil, mas ao mesmo tempo se completavam. E agora se completariam mais ainda.

- Você é feliz? – Severo perguntou mais serio – Comigo? Como levamos nossa vida?

Hermione sorriu para ele. Era obvio que ela era. Era por isso que seus pais nunca reprovaram a relação, ficaram com medo pela filha no inicio, mas depois entenderam que Severo era totalmente entregue a ela. Os dois tinham uma rotina ótima. Viam-se de semana quando podiam, por conta dos estudos e trabalho de Hermione e as aulas de Severo e tentavam passar os finais de semana juntos, mesmo que fosse ela estudando e ele corrigindo provas.

- Claro que sou – Hermione falou pensando que poderia ser mais uma crise existencial – Eu sei que as coisas não foram muito boas nestes últimos meses, porque eu corri com o final do curso, mas eu te amo. Você sabe disso.

- Você está se sentindo muito culpada por isso. Não estava falando sobre a correria.

- Mas eu estou. Eu te deixei sozinho, Kate também estava no final do curso, faz seis meses que ela não aparece. Eu não consegui nem te dar um suporte e – Severo pousou dedo na boca dela para se calar e sorriu

- Tenho que te contar algo. Eu vi a Kate no mês passado. Peguei dois dias e fui pra lá.

- Oi?

- Não queria te preocupar com isso.

- E então você vai para Alemanha sem me avisar.

- Não te trouxe aqui em cima para confessar que fui passar dois dias com a minha filha. – Severo sussurrou mais perto dela – Vim pra te ver feliz, para te ver sorrir e memorizar esse sorriso para sempre. Porque assim como essa paisagem, eu sinto que eu estou no alto com você, em um lugar calmo, onde tudo é sempre bom. Você me faz muito feliz e eu não consigo imaginar jeitos e mais jeitos de retribuir tudo.

- Você não precisa dizer nada – Hermione o puxou mais para cima dela – Você me faz feliz. Realmente feliz.

Severo se afastou dela sorrindo, mas um pouco tremulo.

- O que foi?

- Nada, mas pense que um homem como eu, com quarenta anos, não está acostumado a fazer coisas inéditas, mas assim como você me faz querer viver cada dia mais, eu também quero viver coisas diferentes – Severo se afastou ainda mais dela colocando a mão no bolso.

Hermione arregalou os olhos ao ver ele se ajoelhando, ela colocou a mão na boca ao ver a pequena caixinha de veludo na mão dele.

- Sev – Ela ia falar algo, mas as lagrimas começaram a cair

- Eu fiz uma promessa que iria fazer você feliz até o resto dos meus dias. Eu quero realizar ela, com você do meu lado, sendo minha mulher, minha amiga e exclusivamente minha esposa. Quer casar comigo, Hermione Granger?

- Sev, eu – Hermione ficou paralisada apenas sorriu limpando as lagrimas – Claro que eu aceito

Severo suspirou não conseguindo tirar o anel da caixa.

- Eu aceitei, não fica nervoso – Hermione falou vendo que finalmente ele tinha tirado o anel.

- 100 pontos para a Grifinória – Snape falou colocando o anel no dedo dela e sorrindo

Hermione o puxou e os dois se beijaram. Lentamente, misturando as lagrimas dos dois. Era um beijo de vitória, que tirava um alivio de Severo e de Hermione, de uma guerra onde tudo começou e quase terminou. Severo se separou do beijo ainda segurando ela pela cintura.

- Desculpa se isso não foi o romântico o suficiente.

- Foi perfeito

- Kate disse que você acharia qualquer coisa perfeito.

- Foi por isso que você foi até lá?

- Ela que me ajudou com o anel. Você tem uma enteada muito atenciosa.

Hermione olhou para o anel e sorriu

- Você sabe que é o que é ser um Snape, não sabe? Somos teimosos, geniosos..

- E maravilhosos – Hermione o agarrou agora com mais força – Eu te amo.

Kate desceu do avião sabendo que quem lhe esperaria com certeza não era Snape e Hermione, seu pai tinha programado de pedir a menina em casamento um dia antes da sua chegada e Kate não sabia o porque exatamente da data, mas também não queria se intrometer. Pegou suas malas e saiu para o portão de desembarque sabendo que teria que ir atrás de um taxi, mas algo lhe chamou a atenção. Um jovem de óculos redondo segurando animadamente duas bexigas escritos "Bem vinda". Kate parou onde estava e eles se olharam. Harry estava sorrindo para não parecer nervoso. Eles realmente trocaram cartas, no aniversário de Teddy de um ano alguns beijos e parecia que tinha passado uma eternidade até eles estarem ali.

- Surpresa – Harry falou chegando próximo dela

- Uma ótima surpresa – Kate falou sorrindo para ele, ainda parada.

Harry deu os balões na mão dela e os dois se olharam

- E então, agora posso repetir a minha pergunta de dois anos atrás?

Kate logo sorriu abertamente e lhe beijou. Harry entendeu que nem precisava perguntar.

**Cinco anos depois**

Era Natal na casa dos Snape. Era na verdade a primeira festa de Natal realizada na casa. Nos anos anteriores, a festa era comemorada na véspera na mansão dos Black e no dia de Natal nos Weasley, mas neste ano a véspera passou para a casa deles. No último ano, Sirius mudou e agora morava em um apartamento enquanto os Snape abrigavam uma casa grande com espaço suficiente para todos. Sim, Sirius e Severo passam o Natal juntos. Junto com Remus, os três homens acabaram criando vínculos e uma família que não precisava de sangue para unir.

- No próximo Natal eu devo trazer uma esposa, mesmo que for uma atriz, não é? Ou terei que me juntar com Teddy e Math nas brincadeiras de criança e para esperar o Papai Noel – Sirius falou tomando um décimo gole de whisky sentado no sofá.

- Eu acho que você combina mais com uma garrafa do que com uma mulher, Sirius – Tonks falou rindo com Teddy e Math, seus filhos de cinco e três anos. Os três estavam sentados próximos da arvore. Tonks ajudava os dois a montar um pequeno quebra cabeça.

- Padrinho é um solteirão – O menino mais novo falou rindo com o irmão

- É isso que o seu pai te ensina? – Sirius falou fingindo estar bravo – Não sei se você ganhará sua pequena vassoura, Mathews Lupin. Nem passeios com o seu padrinho.

- Katerine vai passar o Natal aqui ou na cama dela? – Severo chegou na sala sem paciência

- Eles estão recém casados, Severo, você devia dar um desconto. Você e Hermione não saiam muito nos primeiros seis meses de casamento – Tonks falou rindo para ele - Dê um desconto

- Eles estão casados a um ano e pouco.

- Quando a Mila crescer você fala isso para o Lupin. Sua filha está atrasada para o Natal porque está aproveitando o inicio do casamento – Severo resmungou. Mila era a filha de um ano de Remus e Tonks que Severo era padrinho. – Oh, não fale. Sou padrinho. Terei que aturar as piadinhas comigo também.

- Pensando bem ainda prefiro ser o solteirão e ficar vendo vocês dois aflitos com as crias. Quando Teddy e Math crescerem eu sairei com eles.

- De bengala com certeza – Remus falou entrando na sala com dois copos de vinho – Hermione mandou para você. Disse que é para você ficar calmo e beber.

Severo revirou os olhos e bebeu o liquido em um gole só indo para a cozinha.

- Você está com ciúmes da sua filha que se casou já faz mais de um ano – Hermione falou tirando o avental – Ela passou a tarde inteira me ajudando. Ela está se arrumando, querido.

- Kate me preocupa. Sempre me preocupa – Severo falou avoado – Filhos são preocupantes

- Você é um cimento muito carrancudo – Hermione riu e de repente foram interrompidos pelo flu da sala. – Pronto, chegaram

Severo sorriu aliviado.

- Você devia ser menos possessivo, sabia? Isso não te dará saúde o suficiente. E eu acho que você tem que viver muitos anos e lidar com esse sentimento.

- Por que está falando isso? – Severo franziu a testa

- Só estou falando – Hermione disse risonha

- Vocês chegaram antes da gente falar para o Severo quais posições sexuais vocês estavam fazendo – Sirius comentou gargalhando com Remus

- Isso é coisa que se fala perto dos meninos? – Tonks censurou eles

- Está com invejinha né Black. Lupin também deve estar. Tem mais filhos pra cuidar do que qualquer outra coisa – Kate falou fingindo estar brava e sorrindo para Math e Teddy – Como vocês estão lindos.

- Padrinho vai me levar andar de vassoura?

- E eu tio Harry?

Os dois meninos pularam no colo de Harry. Eles eram encantados pelo tio.

- Achei que você só ia chegar no Natal do ano que vem.

- Desculpe pai, tive que fazer algumas coisas antes de vim. Mas estou aqui. Hermione te contou que eu ajudei ela como uma menina comportada, casada e rimo de família?

- Disse querida – Severo falou olhando para Harry com os dois

- E aí sogro, pronto para uma ceia com o seu genro favorito? – Harry e Severo trocavam pequenas farpas entre eles, mas eram bons amigos e Harry via ele como um segundo pai, o problema é que Severo ainda era um cara um pouco ríspido e sem dúvidas muito ciumento.

- Katherine não disse que ia trazer o amante dela – Severo respondeu com um sorriso vitorioso

- Podemos comer? – Hermione gritou da sala de jantar

- Vou ver se Mila está dormindo – Remus se antecipou

- Mas e o voo de vassoura

- Só depois que você comer tudinho. Vocês dois – Harry falou sorrindo.

- Ele tem jeito com criança – Tonks comentou vendo os dois filhos no colo de Harry

- É, pois é – Kate sorriu e foi para a sala de jantar onde estava Hermione

- Foi no cemitério? – Hermione perguntou vendo que estavam apenas as duas lá

- Sim – Kate de um sorriso fraco – Foi bom. Acho que os pais do Harry e a minha mãe estão felizes com a gente, não?

- Tenho certeza que sim – Hermione sorriu para ela – Agora precisamos se preocupar com o seu pai.

- Como vamos falar isso, Hermione? – Kate suspirou – Estou nervosa.

- Vamos falar com calma. Depois do jantar. Nós duas.

- Como sempre fazemos – Kate sorriu para ela e depois sentiu um embrulho no estomago – O que vamos comer na ceia? Só de olhar para tudo isso me sinto agoniada.

- Vamos tentar não vomitar. Isso já é alguma coisa.

O natal passou. Como sempre ninguém não parava de falar. As crianças não largavam Harry, ele sem dúvidas era o preferido delas na mesa, Tonks e Remus davam pedaços pequenos de frango para a menininha bebê que estava no colo de Remus. Sirius e Snape riam com alguma coisa do ministério e falando sobre o futuro do quadribol. Kate e Hermione tinham um sorriso no rosto diferente, era possível ver Harry trocar uns olhares para Kate e vice versa. As duas conversaram, mas sem dúvidas estavam ansiosas para algo maior naquele Natal.

Todos foram para a sala no final da ceia, foi então que Kate puxou Severo para traz.

- Venha dar uma volta nos jardins com sua filha, por um segundo?

- Claro – Ele sorriu pelo convite e caminhou com ela.

- Sabe porque eu gosto de ser bruxa? Meus natais nunca tem frio – Hermione chegou nos jardins logo atrás deles percebendo o feitiço que fez o ar ficar ameno, sem os grandes frios de fim de ano

Severo sorriu observando as duas

- Merlin colocou duas meninas muito bonitas no meu caminho – Ele falou abraçando cada uma de um lado dando um beijo em cada cabeça próxima dela.

- Ele que colocou um Snape babão nas nossas vidas – Hermione comentou

– Cada ano que passa você fica mais dramático, sabia?

- É a idade – Severo resmungou – Feliz Natal para vocês.

- Feliz Natal querido – Hermione falou

- Feliz Natal pai – Kate se soltou dos braços dele – Lembra que no ano passado eu e a Hermione lhe demos um presente juntas?

- Um tênis de corrida por causa do meu colesterol – Severo se lembrou vagamente

- Você precisava – Hermione advertiu – Viver com Sirius e Remus não é muito saudável

- Então, esse ano também vamos lhe dar o mesmo presente, mas só que em dose dupla. Quero dizer, é o mesmo, mas são dois

- E de certa forma são diferentes – Hermione complementou com um sorriso indo ao lado de Kate – Alguma sugestão?

- Meu colesterol já está controlado, meninas.

- Sim, fico feliz por isso. Você vai precisar ter um corpo saudável para o nosso presente

Severo ficou pensativo olhando para as duas.

- Uma viagem?

- Nossa pai, você já foi menos cabeça oca. – Kate olhou para Hermione com lagrimas nos olhos – Vou te dar uma dica.

Kate pegou as duas mãos dele. Uma delas pousou na barriga da Hermione que segurou também com lagrimas nos olhos e a outra ela colocou em cima da sua. Severo deixou seu queixo cair quando entendeu o que aquele sinal representava

- Você terá duas missões para os próximos meses. Ser um bom pai e um ótimo avô.

- Não – Severo abriu um sorriso que as duas jamais viram. Iluminado. Totalmente iluminado

- Mais dois Snape a caminho para proliferar a terra com o nosso péssimo humor.

Severo agarrou Hermione com força e puxou Kate para o abraço. Harry observou os três de longe e sorriu também tentando segurar suas emoções. Severo realmente teve um final feliz que merecia. Assim como ele, Kate, Hermione, Sirius, Remus, Tonks e os Weasleys.

- Agora sem segredos, sem guerra, sem Voldemort – Kate falou se afastando – Vai ficar tudo bem, não vai?

- Claro que vai – Snape falou limpando as lagrimas da filha e depois indo até Hermione – E mesmo se não esteja, eu faria tudo por vocês, qualquer coisa por vocês. Serei pai e avô.

- Sim, uma grande missão, então realmente use aquele maldito tênis – Kate riu

- Eu também faria qualquer coisa por você – Hermione beijou Severo e Kate aproveitou para correr para Harry pulando em seu colo.

- Já posso espalhar para todos?

- Sim. Já pode – Kate beijou ele

Hermione viu os dois saírem e soltou Snape

- Kate achou que você teria um infarto

- Eu vou ter um filho, um neto – Severo falou avoado – Eu achava... a gente nunca tinha falado sobre o assunto.

- Aconteceu. Eu queria te contar, mas então Kate veio desesperada me contar que estava grávida e a gente resolveu contar juntas. Estava um pouco cansada de esconder de você.

Severo tirou uma mecha do cabelo dela do rosto e colocou atrás da orelha

- Alguém lá em cima está lhe dando tudo que você mereceu ao longo dos anos – Hermione falou sussurrando para ele – Por sorte, faço parte dessa felicidade.

- E se não fizesse nada disso existiria – Severo pousou novamente a mão na barriga dela – Eu não vou fugir. Eu não vou embora. Eu vou ficar todos os dias com vocês.

- Eu não estou preocupada com isso. Estou mais preocupada em como você reagirá se ele ir para a Grifinória – Hermione sorriu

- Não estaria surpreso. Todas as pessoas que eu amo são da Grifinória. Seria mais um insuportável aqui em casa. Espero que esta criança seja irritante sabe tudo como a mãe.

Severo ouviu pequenos gritos de felicidade lá de dentro. "Um Potter com um Snape. A coisa mais irônica que eu já ouvi na vida" Severo ouviu Sirius falar totalmente alegre. Ele apenas sorriu. Mentalmente, agradecia agora por tudo que aconteceu com ele ao longo dos anos. Desde ele e Lily nunca terem ficados juntos até o fato de Natalie ter o traído. Se não fosse por estes males, jamais estariam alí. E agora, era oficial, ele e Lily estariam ligados a uma coisa só. Um neto. Talvez com os olhos dela ou com o sorriso de Natalie.

- No que você está pensando?

- Que se eu pudesse voltar ou apenas dizer algo para James Potter, eu agradeceria ele por ter ficado com Lily – Severo puxou Hermione pelas mãos para dentro – Ele de certa forma nos deu essa família. Graças ao filho deles, nos conhecemos, você me trouxe Kate de volta, Kate agora é uma mocinha ajuizada.

Severo sentiu um grande alivio em dizer aquilo e sentiu uma pequena brisa bater em sí. Em outro mundo, havia três pessoas felizes por aquela nova família alí. James, Lily e Natalie, que agora podiam descansar em paz. Assim como Severo podia deixar seus demônios e segredos para traz. Tudo estava em paz.

**FIM**

* * *

><p>Parecia que nunca ia acabar. Segredos completaria dois anos em Fevereiro, sendo que um ano praticamente eu deixei de escrever. Quase apaguei a fanfic porque depois de um tempo percebi que haviam milhões de erros de ortografia, mas continuei. Postar no mês passado me fez feliz. Saber que existem pessoas que se encantaram e esperaram pelo final. Ah, eu também esperei. Eu escrevi ele novamente. Admito que eu mataria Kate, mas não tive coragem. É como um filho.<p>

Só tenho que agradecer a todo mundo que acompanhou cada capítulo e cada nova loucura que eu coloquei aqui. É maravilhoso ver que as pessoas gostaram da história e que compartilharam comigo suas opiniões e tudo mais. Não vou parar de escrever, hoje eu ainda toco a "In another life" que é uma grande viagem minha com Severo e Lily. Deveriam ler hahaha. E com certeza outras ideias virão até que existam pessoas para ler. Sério, leitores são os melhores amigos das fanfics. Nós escrevemos para vocês.

Eu vi que a fanfic é a quinta na lista de mais reviews do casal Severo e Hermione e realmente fiquei muito feliz. E espero que estes leitores se inspirem não só na minha história como tantas outras postadas para criar outras e assim manter vivo esse mundo e a imaginação dos fãs.

Obrigada, queridos.


End file.
